La posesión del Kyubi
by Dahia
Summary: Ante la nueva amenaza Naruto tiene que hacer un gran sacrificio para salvar el mundo como lo conoce... Pero luchará hasta la muerte para conservar la cosa más preciada que tiene... el amor
1. Terror!

_**El control del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

Capitulo 1: Terror!

En una de las aldeas más poderosas, gobernada por una gran Sannin y protegida por jounnin tan especializados y fuertes, se encontraba un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules caminando por una de las coloridas calles. Todos los pobladores festejaban el día en donde el demonio de 9 colas desaparecía gracias al jounnin y Hokage más poderoso de todos los tiempos… sin embargo para este chico este día representaba sólo dolor y agonía… siendo el peor día de su vida.

…: Mierda, no debí de haber salido… Odio haber nacido en esta fecha…

Cuando va caminando, inconscientemente trata de esconderse de los aldeanos, aunque ya no lo lastimaban lo hacía por costumbre o por simple precaución.

…1: -Tímidamente- Na… Naruto-kun, qué haces aquí? –Interrumpiendo el pensamiento del rubio-

Naruto: Yo… -sin reconocerlo- bueno yo sólo quería salir…

…1: Pe... Pero no deberías estar sólo…

Naruto: -Por fin reconoció a los dos personajes- Pero si eres tú Hinata –Cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una gran sonrisa-

Hinata: Ho… Hola Naruto-kun…

Naruto: -Acercándose a ella- Pero Hinata, no deberías tú estar en la celebración del Cuarto? –Estas últimas palabras con un tono muy triste-

Hinata: Bueno… yo… no quería celebrar porque… bueno… -ruborizada al 100-

Naruto: No? Hahahahaha! Pues ya somos dos!

Hinata sólo puso una cara de asombro

Naruto: -Respondiendo a la expresión de su compañera- Bueno… no me lo mal interpretes… pero yo… tu sabes… Mi cumpleaños…

Hinata: -Interrumpiéndolo y armándose de valor para decir lo siguiente- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun! Y bueno… yo… bueno yo… -jugando con sus dedos- Te he preparado algo…

Naruto: -Viéndola tiernamente- Hinata, muchas gracias… Cada año haces lo mismo… No sé como agradecértelo…

Hinata: Pues si me regalas una de tus sonrisas me conformaré

Naruto: Claro –regalándole una- Así está mejor?

Hinata: Si… Ahora ven –lo toma de la mano- Ven, que tu sorpresa te espera… Pero antes quiero decirte algo…

Naruto: Dime

Hinata: Como sabes, el año pasado tu cena se la comió Akamaru por el hecho que la dejé preparada y puesta en el parque…

Naruto: Como olvidarlo… (Maldito perro, arruinó ese delicioso platillo)

Hinata: Pues, esta vez he preparado… bueno… lo he hecho en tu casa…

Naruto: EN MI CASA! Pero cómo entraste?

Hinata: Pues… hehe… Sé que pones un juego de llaves en la maceta…

Naruto: Ah! –Meditándolo unos segundos- Pero qué? Cómo lo sabes?

Hinata: Usé mi Byakugan para averiguar cómo entrar… pero las vi y pues aproveché que saliste…

Naruto: Hehe, ahora sí que me has sorprendido… Hinata gracias

Hinata: -Siguiendo con su rubor- Pero por qué me agradeces?

Naruto: Porque siempre apareces en los momentos más difíciles y haces que sea muy feliz y las olvide…

Hinata: No tienes que agradecerme nada… al contrario, soy yo la que tiene una gran deuda contigo… además –continuando y sin dejar que el ojiazúl continuara- eres una de las personas más importante de mi vida… la persona más importante puedo decir…

Naruto: Hehe –Ruborizado- En… En verdad? Nunca nadie me había dicho eso… -Abrazando a la Hyuga- De nuevo gracias!

Hinata no dijo nada y tampoco se desmayó, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de él, porque Sakura tenía mucho trabajo con la Gondaime, provocando que el equipo 7 fueran sólo Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Hinata, siempre y cuando la joven Kunoichi no fuera solicitada con sus compañeros del equipo 8. Después de unos momentos ella pudo notar que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron en su hombro, por lo que cerró sus ojos y abrazó más fuerte a su compañero, el cual demostraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo el hecho de que necesitaba ser protegido por alguien, la necesidad de sentirse querido y sobretodo el que alguien le demuestre que tiene un valor.

Hinata: Naruto-kun… no debes de estar triste… recuerda que siempre voy a estar junto a ti…

Naruto: -Separándose lentamente y secándose las lágrimas después- Lo siento Hinata… No quería que me vieras así

Hinata: pero Naruto-kun… por qué no? Somos amigos, verdad? Tú me has visto llorar…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndola- Pero es diferente… tú lo haces por una razón…

Hinata: Y tú también… Joven Uzumaki, debo recordarle que ya no está solo. Nos tienes a todos! Y bueno… yo… -ruborizándose nuevamente-

Naruto: Tú… -Mirándola como nunca lo había hecho. Su mirada mostraba tanto agradecimiento como ese "algo más" que ni siquiera él podía entender-

Hinata: -Ruborizada-Yo… bueno, quiero decirte que… Na… Naruto-kun… tú sorpresa… e… espera

Naruto: -Saliendo del shock en el que estaba por ver tan de cerca esos bellos ojos perla- Si… cómo tu digas… Hinata

Y así la joven Hyuga llevó al cumpleñero a su cena. Mientras tanto, en una de las calles repleta de aldeanos celebrando a Yondaime, se ve una joven de cabellos rosados acompañando a su profesora que, por ser la líder de Konoha tenía que estar presente durante el evento. Sin embargo mostraba una cara de cierta insatisfacción, como si algo le molestara o si tuviera que hacer algo que no podía en ese momento

Sakura: -Interrumpiendo el silencio de ambas- Tsunade-sama, que le ocurre?

Tsunade: Nada, Sakura

Sakura: Disculpe que me entrometa, pero sé que no está bien y algo le ocurre. Sabe que puede confiar en mí…

Tsunade: Lo sé… -Parándose- Sakura, es Naruto

Sakura: -Bajando la mirada- Ah, es eso…

Tsunade: Sakura, sé que te has peleado con él. Pero no crees que…

Sakura: No! –Interrumpiéndola- Por la culpa de Naruto… Sasuke-kun no ha regresado…

Tsunade: Pero no es su culpa…

Sakura: Perdóneme, pero no quiero hablar de eso…

Tsunade: -Disgustada- Sakura, quiero estar sola… Por favor ve con Shizune y avísale que esta noche llegaré tarde…

Sakura: Como ordene…

Tsunade: Y antes de que te vayas… Quiero que sepas que Naruto hizo todo lo posible para que Uchiha regresara… pero fue el propio Sasuke el que decidió irse. Date cuenta de ello, sino vas a perder a la única persona que te ha visto como una verdadera hermana y amiga… Adiós –Se aleja poco a poco de la ojijade-

Sakura al escuchar estas últimas palabras la hizo meditar, sabía que la Gondaime tenía razón, ya que Uzumaki jamás la dañaría y sobretodo cuidaría de esa persona que ha nombrado hermano durante mucho tiempo. –Pero… Qué rayos estoy haciendo! Naruto es mi mejor amigo… Aunque Sasuke-kun… Voy a verlo, a felicitarlo?- Pensó mientras se dirigía a la sede a cumplir la orden de su superiora. Tsunade mientras tanto fue en dirección a la casa de ese joven que hace más de 6 años se había ganado su confianza y respeto. Al llegar notó que el chico no estaba solo y se dispuso a escuchar de lo que hablaban por la ventana que estaba abierta, cuidando de que no percibieran su presencia.

Hinata: Te gusta Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hinata! Es el mejor ramen que he probado en mi vida! –Saboreando el delicioso plato-

Hinata: -Cambiando a un tono dulce, protector- Y dime, que hacías solo cuando te encontré?

Naruto: -Triste- Bueno, como sabes nada me sale últimamente bien… la vieja Tsunade –Al escuchar ese apodo ella generó un gesto de disgusto- sólo me deja misiones rango c… Ero-sennin, este Jiraiya –Vio la cara de su amiga con asombro- se ha ido para investigar algo y pues no he sabido nada de él en estos meses… Sakura me ha dejado de hablar por lo de Sasuke… y pues porque he fallado nuevamente en traerlo de vuelta… Hinata estoy cumpliendo 18 y aún no he podido cumplir mis promesas

Hinata: -Tomándolo de sus hombros- Lo lograrás, no te preocupes ni estés triste… Es más, yo te ayudaré… Tampoco he tenido muchas misiones…

Tsunade: -Interrumpiéndolos y asustándolos- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO!

Naruto & Hinata: Ahhh! –Gritando del susto-

Naruto: Gra… gracias vieja Tsunade!

Tsunade: Sólo por hoy te pasaré lo de vieja… Y dime, que están cenando?

Hinata: Pues… yo –Nerviosa-

Naruto: Hinata me ha regalado esta deliciosa cena! Es ramen Vieja! Ramen!

Tsunade: Y veo que estás muy feliz, puedo acompañarlos?

Hinata: Pero claro que sí, déjeme servirle un plato… momento –yéndose a la cocina-

Tsunade: -Aprovechando que se han quedado solos- Naruto, quiero decirte que te he dado todas estas misiones por el hecho de que tú… después de derrotar a Akatzuki fuiste gravemente lastimado… y pues yo…

Naruto: Tsunade… Quiero que entiendas que, aunque el Kyubi siga en mi interior jamás me daré por vencido… confía en mí. Además yo ya…

Tsunade: -Con una gran sonrisa- De acuerdo… pero ahora a celebrar tu cumpleaños!

Hinata aparece con otro tazón de ramen, y durante 2 horas estuvieron juntos, celebrando la fecha que señalaba un año más de vida del tesoro de Konoha. En los alrededores podía verse la figura de dos personas, las cuales no dejaban de ver la iluminada aldea que tanto querían

…1: Es tiempo de llevarlo… Naruto ahora debe de ser más fuerte, incluso que tú

…2: Eso jamás! –Dudando hacer la pregunta, pero no pudo contenerse por ver el maravilloso paisaje que tenía en frente- Porqué me has prohibido regresar a la aldea?

…1: Si llegabas en esos momentos, Naruto no te hubiera perdonado… anteponer tu venganza a su amistad fue un gran golpe para él

…2: Lo sé, pero no estaría tranquilo si Itachi no hubiera muerto, al final de cuentas también estaba tras del Dobe y como mi mejor amigo no permitiría que algo malo le pasara

…1: Si que has cambiado. Ahora es tiempo de traerlo, espérame aquí. No tardaré

…2: Espera, es mejor que nos esperemos a mañana. Como sabes la celebración del Cuarto lo ha de tener en su casa y no quiero que se vuelva a sentir mal.

…1: Tienes razón… Malditos aldeanos

…2: Además quiero aprovechar esta noche para visitar a alguien…

…1: Haruno Sakura?

…2: Pero cómo lo sabes! O.o

…1: Recuerda que te he entrenado en estos meses y que, bueno he vivido con Naruto mucho tiempo y me ha platicado cosas de ti también… Puedes ir, pero te recomiendo que nadie más te vea, sino arruinarás todo, porque nuevos enemigos vienen por Naruto y si él te ve y te rechaza… no permitirá que lo entrene y sólo morirá

…2: No te preocupes… Te veo aquí en una hora…

...1: Esperaré –Viendo que a lo lejos estaban unas chicas de Konoha disfrutando de la fiesta- Tengo una excelente vista!

…2: ¬¬ Me alegro que Naruto no tenga tus manías

Y así uno de ellos se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el pueblo y, como no quería ser reconocido por nadie, tomó una máscara y por medio de su capa pudo disimular excelentemente su presencia. Pasando algunas calles pudo ver a lo lejos a esa pelirrosa que, desde hace algunos años le robaba algunas de sus noches.

Tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta la siguió hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde habitaba ese rubio, sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta y al darse la vuelta, el chico notó que lágrimas salían de esos bellos ojos color jade.

…2: Pero qué pasa aquí? Acaso Sakura y Naruto? No… no puede ser! –Enojado y un poco triste a la vez-

Sakura: -Que ve esa persona misteriosa- Disculpa, quién eres? –Secándose las lágrimas-

…2: Bueno, yo… (Mierda que hago) soy un AMBU y tengo que…

Sakura: Vienes a ver a Naruto?

…2: Si. Pero veo que está ocupado, veo que no quisiste entrar…

Sakura: No, no es eso… -Agachando la mirada- No merezco ir a verlo, después de cómo lo he tratado… Pero si quieres verlo puedes tocar. Al parecer tiene visitas

…2: Visitas?

Sakura: Si, escuché la risa de Tsunade-sama y de Hinata

…2: Ah, ya veo… puedo preguntarle porqué llora?

Sakura: Lo siento pero es muy personal, lo dejo ya que tengo cosas que hacer… Adiós –Y se retira pasando a lado de este desconocido-

…2: Mierda! Qué habrá pasado… tengo que saberlo –Dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras – Espera! Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas

Sakura: -Deteniéndose- Lo que quiera, pero lejos de aquí, no quiero que se dé cuenta Naruto de que estoy aquí

…2: Como diga –Acercándose a ella y yéndose a uno de los puestos cercanos- Dígame, cómo se encuentra Uzumaki

Sakura: Bien… eso creo

…2: Eso cree?

Sakura: Tenemos 6 meses de no hablarnos…

* * *

Continuará...

sólo les pido que me regalen un review!! Así pdoré inspirarme mejor!!! XD


	2. Visitas

_**El control del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

Capitulo 2: Visitas...

Sakura: Tenemos 6 meses de no hablarnos…

…2: 6 meses, y eso?

Sakura: Él falló a una promesa que me hizo… alejó a alguien muy importante para mí. Esa noche, después de derrotar al último miembro de Akatsuki apareció un amigo mutuo y al parecer estaba dispuesto a regresar a su aldea, pero después de una discusión con Naruto él sólo se fue… Yo estuve presente y por eso le dejé de hablar

…2: No debes de juzgarlo sólo por eso… no se ha puesto a pensar que pudo haberle hecho esa persona para que Uzumaki reaccionara de esa manera…

Sakura: No, y no tendría que…

…2: -Interrumpiéndola- Yo no estaría tan seguro. En fin. Eso es un problema suyo y yo no puedo meterme. Ahora bien, mis preguntas son las siguientes… Ha visto, aunque no le hable al Do… Uzumaki tener un carácter distinto al de antes?

Sakura: A qué se refiere?

…2: Si, es decir, si su carácter se ha hecho duro, frívolo en un sentido…

Sakura: -Meditándolo un poco- Ya que lo menciona, si…un poco. Últimamente no hemos podido realizar misiones juntos, pero en la última, por salvar a Shikamaru mató despiadadamente a uno de nuestros atacantes y… y al parecer lo disfrutó… -lo último lo mencionó con mucha tristeza-

…2: (Mierda, ha empezado) Entiendo… -Tono de preocupación-

Sakura: Todos nos espantamos ante su reacción y al terminar con él sólo nos vio y pidió que termináramos la misión lo más rápido posible. Hinata logró tranquilizarlo, pero en verdad era otro. Al día siguiente seguía siendo el mismo tierno y juguetón… Como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior

…2: Eso era lo que quería saber –Levantándose de su lugar- gracias por su tiempo, es tiempo que me vaya

Sakura: Espera –Levantándose y deteniendo al AMBU- Pero… por qué tanta preocupación?

…2: No es asunto suyo. Ahora le recomiendo que vaya y pídale perdón a Uzumaki ya que él es una excelente persona. Si no podrá arrepentirse… Adiós! –Desaparece tras de una nube de humo-

Sakura: Pero, esa voz… siento como si lo conociera… Pero tiene razón, iré con Naruto –Corriendo al lugar donde al principio no quería llegar-

Una vez que subió las escaleras vio como Tsunade se despedía del cumpleañero y de la ojiblanco. Y antes de que cerraran la puerta Sakura corrió para detenerlo

Sakura: Naruto espera! Tenemos que hablar! –Gritó-

Naruto quedó paralizado al escuchar esa voz y después de poner una cara triste (Hinata estaba viendo todo) cerró la puerta, evitando así que Haruno pudiera entrar

Sakura: Naruto, espera. Quiero hablar contigo, ábreme…

Tsunade: -A Sakura- Espera, tranquila. Acabo de hablar con él y se encuentra muy triste… Creo que debes de visitarlo en otro momento

Sakura: No Tsunade-sama… Tiene que ser hoy! No quiero perder a mi hermano!

Tsunade: -Con una sonrisa- Te veo en mi oficina… Suerte

Sakura: Gracias –A la puerta- Naruto… perdóname… –Con lágrimas- Soy una idiota! No debí culparte de nada…

Naruto: -Dentro y llorando también- Tenías razón! Soy solo un estorbo! No pude cumplir tu promesa! No merezco nada!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no digas eso… ven –Lo abraza- Tienes que hablar con ella. Ustedes son los mejores amigos y no puedes permitir que se rompa esto por alguien… me has entendido?

Naruto: Pero… Hinata, yo…

Hinata: Tú lo único que has hecho es querernos… Vamos a abrirle a Sakura…

Naruto: -En el oído- Pero no te vayas… no me dejes que te necesito…

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Claro… Naruto-kun…

El ojiazúl se separa de ella y se dirige a la puerta, y al abrirla se sorprende porque la joven que lloraba atrás de esa división lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Él sólo respondió y poco a poco, después de algunos segundos, ella se separó y limpió las lágrimas de su compañero.

Sakura: Naruto, perdóname… no sabes que mal me siento… Nunca debí de interponer a Sasuke ante ti…

Naruto: No… yo no tengo nada que perdonar… Sakura-chan eres mi mejor amiga… soy yo el idiota que te pide perdón por alejar al Dobe ese de tu vida… nunca debí gritarle de esa manera… pero no lo pude evitar

Sakura: Qué te hizo Sasuke, Naruto? Dímelo por favor!

Naruto: Pe… pero cómo sabes eso? –viendo a la Hyuga- Acaso le has dicho tú?

Hinata: No, Naruto-kun… no le he dicho a nadie, como te lo prometí…

Sakura: Qué… qué es?

Hinata: -Al ver que su amado sólo bajo la mirada- Sakura, tienes que saber que Sasuke –Acercándose al rubio- Sasuke-kun terminó con su venganza, pero despreció la amistad de Naruto-kun

Naruto: Lo hizo y por ello le grité… pero no me salió bien… Quería que regresara para hacerte feliz Sakura-chan… pero no lo logré

Sakura: Y por qué jamás me lo…

Hinata: Lo intentamos los dos… pero no nos dejaste…

Sakura: Lo siento de verdad! No me merezco su amistad! –Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos-

Naruto: Sakura-chan… No llores… -La abraza nuevamente- De ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos… hehe creo que este momento ha sido, además del delicioso ramen que me hizo Hinata, el mejor regalo que he podido recibir en mi cumpleaños!

Tanto la ojiblanco como la pelirrosa abrazaron a Uzumaki con tanto cariño, ese cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Sakura: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Naruto: Gracias! Gracias a las dos!

Hinata: De nada, mi Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Mi? –Ruborizado-

Hinata: Bueno… yo… -Totalmente nerviosa-

Sakura: Si, nuestro amigo Naruto… Mi hermano

Naruto: Ahhh! Eso

…2: Me alegro que se haya arreglado todo con esos dos… -Viendo desde un edificio cercano- Aunque lamento que haya sido yo el que desatara todo esto…

…1: Pero era necesario. Hablaste ya con ella? –Colocándose a lado del shinobi-

…2: Si, y estamos a tiempo. Ha tenido las primeras reacciones al parecer. Sakura me ha dicho que ha matado a alguien sin remordimientos e inclusive lo disfrutó…

…1: Como lo supuse, el sello cada momento se debilita. Sasuke tenemos que llevárnoslo mañana mismo

Sasuke: Pero…

…1: Es necesario. Sabes el riesgo que tenemos todos si llega despertar el Kyubi esos sentimientos…

Sasuke: -Mal humorado- Cuánto tiempo necesitamos entrenarlo?

…1: Dos años… como mínimo

Sasuke: Tendré que aguantar dos más…

…1: Pero que cara hombre, es por tu bien también. Aunque tu venganza está hecha y eres fuerte; podrás serlo aún más

Sasuke: Pero sin ella no lo quiero ya. Hoy que la vi me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amo

…1: Es algo que se nota a leguas… pero lo primero es lo primero. Vámonos.

Sasuke: Qué fácil la tienes tú... eres un tramposo

…1: Un tramposo que quiere proteger a toda costa a tu amigo… a mi nieto

Sasuke: Aún no puedo creer que sea hijo de Yondaime…

…1: Pues créelo…

Sasuke: Jiraiya, por qué lo dejaron solo…

Jiraiya: Era necesario… crecer como el hijo de Yondaime no lo hubiera hecho fuerte… y sobretodo hubieran venido por él…

Sasuke: Que?! Tiene familia?

Jiraiya: No exactamente familia… verás, su madre era una kunoichi muy fuerte y bella… se hizo famosa rápidamente… y con ello se hizo amiga de varios shinobis…de los cuales dos hubieran cuidado de Naruto… pero me da miedo pensar él como

Sasuke: Eso me ha dejado de a seis! Quiénes son?

Jiraiya: El grupo Kamikaze…Junko y Shiro Kamikaze…

Sasuke: Los tipos con los que pelee la otra vez?!

Jiraiya: Así es…

Sasuke: Pero ellos sólo buscan destruir Konoha!

Jiraiya: Quieren destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con Minato… Yondaime

Sasuke: Ahora entiendo… mierda, no salimos de una para entrar a otra… dos enemigos y el Dobe cayendo ante el Kyubi… estamos en problemas

Jiraiya: No es para tanto… si logramos salvar a Naruto no correremos ningún peligro… Ahora vámonos… que puede pasar algo con Hinata y no queremos interrumpirlo, verdad?

Sasuke: No entiendo como Naruto pudo aguantarte tanto…

Jiraiya: Lo entenderás pronto… Mañana tenemos que pararnos muy temprano…

Sasuke: Hmmm…

En la casa del rubio…

Sakura: Hinata! Cocinas delicioso! Este ramen es fenomenal… En verdad vas a ser una excelente esposa! No lo crees así Naruto?

Naruto: Si! –Viendo a Hinata y por primera vez entendió la indirecta de su amiga-

Hinata: Yo… no… Qué cosas dicen –Nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos-

Sakura: Bueno, ya que he terminado este delicioso platillo y sobretodo haber sido perdonada por mi hermano… me retiro ya que mañana tengo que ayudar a Tsunade-sama

Naruto: -Tomando a Hinata y abrazando a las dos- En verdad les agradezco por este día… pensaba que estaba solo, pero me equivoqué, ya que tengo una gran familia… Gracias por todo

Hinata: -Armándose de valor y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Naruto-kun, no tienes nada que agradecernos… no sabes lo importante que eres para nosotras…

Sakura: Así es… pero bueno –Separándose de ellos, dejándolos abrazados- Me voy… y quédense así, no se muevan… sé donde está la salida. Hasta mañana! –Saliendo rápidamente para que no les diera tiempo a la parejilla separarse-

Naruto: -Viendo que la pelirrosa salió- Hinata, aprovechando este momento quiero decirte que yo…

Hinata: Si?

Naruto: Pues yo… Te amo Hinata… no sé desde cuando… pero has logrado generar sentimientos que nadie más ha logrado… Quieres ser la novia de este shinobi? -Dándole un beso-

Hinata: Yo también te amo, mi Naruto-kun!!! –Juntando nuevamente sus labios – Si! Si quiero serlo!

Pasaron así algunos minutos, hasta que la falta de aire hizo detenerse un momento, y después de un gran abrazo el joven comentó a su amada que ya era tarde y que era necesario llevarla a su casa.

Hinata: No quiero irme… separarme de ti! Así que me quedaré contigo aquí

Naruto: No Hinata, debes regresar a tu casa… No quiero que te castigue tu padre por mi culpa… Además si queremos estar juntos, debemos de respetar las reglas de tu padre

Hinata: Ahora no me importa nada! Sólo quiero estar contigo

Naruto: -Besándola- No mi Hinata… El que seas mi novia no quiere decir que tengas que sacrificar todo… vamos a hacer una cosa, te acompaño a tu casa y mañana mismo hablo con tu padre, para pedirle permiso. Te parece?

Hinata: -Abrazándolo fuertemente- Como digas…

Naruto: Pues, vamos!

Saliendo de la mano van en camino a la mansión donde vivía la ahora novia del Jinchuriki. Mientras pasaban por las calles llenas aún de aldeanos que celebraban al Yondaime se podía ver a una pareja completamente feliz que, sin importar las miradas de extrañeza o de asombro, de vez en cuando se detenían para darse un tierno beso.

Al cabo de 40 minutos lograron llegar a la puerta principal de esa gran mansión y antes de que la kunoichi diera la vuelta y así entrar, fue tomada de la cintura y colocaron sus labios con los del rubio que ahora era suyo (decirlo de una manera). Poco a poco se separan y así Naruto se despide, con dificultad, de la mujer que le preparó un ramen delicioso; viendo como desaparecía al cerrar la gran puerta.

Naruto: Mierda –Después de unos momentos de shock- Ahora si que me cuenta trabajo despedirme de ella, pero… pero me dijo que si… SI! –Gritándolo a todo pulmón- Me dijo que si!!!!

Retirándose rápidamente a su refugio después ya que, aún había aldeanos y no quería estropear la bella velada que tuvo con su hermana y su ahora novia.

Siendo ya 11 de octubre, como a las 8 de la mañana nuestro amigo rubio ve los primeros rayos del sol… al principio le pesan los ojos y desea dormir más, pero al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior se levanta rápidamente y se prepara para salir: primero se baña y después de arreglarse, poniéndose ese pantalón naranja y playera negra que le caracteriza, calienta el ramen que Hinata tiernamente le había preparado. Lo come con una satisfacción enorme y antes de salir toma el símbolo que lo distingue como shinobi y al abrir la puerta precipitadamente logra detenerse y después de unos segundos no puede esconder su asombro

Naruto: Tú!! Qué demonios haces aquí?!

…: Se dice buenos días

Naruto: Qué demonios quieres?

…: Buenos días Naruto, y vengo por ti. Necesitamos hablar

Naruto: Yo no necesito hablar contigo… Has venido a perder tu tiempo aquí… Así que déjame en paz… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

…: Cosas más importantes que hacer? Como cuáles? Vamos a ver: -En tono burlón- Ver a Hinata? Ir a comer ramen? Entrenar?

Naruto: Cosas que te han dejado de interesar desde hace mucho… Sasuke

Sasuke: Dobe, tienes que venir conmigo, quieras o no

Naruto: Oblígame –Tomando poco a poco un aire frívolo-

Sasuke: (Será que…) Como ordenes –Soltándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo a volar unos metros dentro de su casa-

…: Basta! Sasuke en verdad eres molesto…

Sasuke: Dijiste que tenía que venir por él no?

…: Déjame a mí… Baka

Sasuke: hmmm, es todo tuyo

…: Hola Naruto

Naruto: -Después de levantarse- Pero… pero si eres tú Ero-sennin!

Jiraiya: Feliz cumpleaños…

Naruto: Demasiado tarde viejo… -Viendo con desprecio al ojinegro que estaba detrás del Sannin-

Jiraiya: Nunca es tarde

Naruto: Para algunas cosas si lo son…

Jiraiya: Necesitamos hablar contigo… es urgente

Naruto: Pero antes, explícame el porqué estás con ese Uchiha

Jiraiya: Tenemos un trato…

Naruto: Trato?

Sasuke: SI, y te lo explicaremos después… Ahora debes de venir con nosotros

Naruto: Jamás! No quiero verte… Has dejado claro que…

No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que el propio Sasuke, con una increíble velocidad logró desmayar a Uzumaki. Después de un minuto la ahora novia del rubio ve cuando dos sujetos salen de la habitación y llevan a Naruto en sus brazos

Hinata: Momento! Qué hacen con Naruto-kun! –Corre hasta donde están y ve con asombro quienes eran los "raptores"- Pero… Sasuke-kun… Jiraiya-sama… Qué le ha pasado a Naruto-kun?!

Sasuke: Nada… Tenemos que llevarnos al Dobe este…

Hinata: Pero… iré con ustedes!

Jiraiya: No Hinata, debemos hablar con él a solas… te prometo que lo regresaremos sano y salvo… Ah y de favor no le digas a nadie que nos has visto aquí

Hinata: Como ordene… -Con una resignación increíble-

Sasuke: Vámonos! Porque conociéndolo despertará pronto

Jiraiya: Te lo encargo Hinata, adiós!

Y la ojiblanco ve como rápidamente se van esos dos individuos con su novio. –Espero que esté bien…- Pensó. Dados 20 minutos Naruto daba señales de que despertaría en cualquier momento, por lo que pararon y lo recostaron en el suelo. Una vez que esos ojos azules se mostraron nuevamente, el ermitaño sapo se acercó a él

Jiraiya: Naruto, que bueno que despiertas –Ayuda a su discípulo a sentarse-

Naruto: Pero… -Colocando ambas manos en su cabeza- Dónde estoy?

Sasuke: Estamos…

Naruto: Cállate! No te pregunté a ti…

Sasuke: Hmmm…

Jiraiya: Naruto tranquilo, necesitamos hablar

Naruto: Hablar? Ahora resulta que tú estás apoyando a ese idiota… excelente… tú me has traicionado también…

Jiraiya: Primero escucha y luego me reclamas

Naruto: Hmmm…

Sasuke: Naruto, tenemos que informarte de algo muy importante… algo que puede marcar tu vida de por vida si lo permites

Naruto sólo veía con rencor al poseedor del Sharingan. Su mirada era diferente y el ermitaño no pasó por alto esta, la cual daba señales de lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su pupilo.

Jiraiya: Naruto, mírame –provocando que él volteara- Qué ha pasado últimamente con el Kyubi?

Naruto: -Sorprendido- Qué has dicho?

Jiraiya: Sólo contéstame…

Naruto: Nada especial –bajando la mirada-

Sasuke: No mientas…

Naruto: Que les ha de importar a los dos! Es asunto mío y de nadie más

Jiraiya: -Colocando si mano en el hombro del chico- Tenemos que saber que sucede porque nos importas mucho y no queremos perderte

Naruto: Importarles, va… que estupidez es esa…

Jiraiya: Naruto! Dínoslo ya!

Naruto: No diré nada de mi vida a ese hombre… que se largue y podremos hablar tranquilos Ero-sennin, claro si quieres

Sasuke: Basta! Estoy harto de tu estúpido comportamiento… Te reto a una batalla y si gano nos dirás todo

Naruto: -Levantándose- No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú… Pero si tantas ganas tienen de saberlo… se los diré… pero me dejarán en paz y no volverán a molestarme, ambos… porque veo que –mirando al Sannin- sólo me traicionan

Jiraiya: Yo no te he traicionado. Naruto estás en un gran peligro y hemos… he venido por ti para evitar que el Kyubi…

Naruto: El Kyubi no tiene nada que ver aquí. El demonio este –colocando una de sus manos al vientre- no puede hacer nada

Sasuke: Te equivocas… Por su culpa estás reaccionando así

Naruto: Cómo?

Jiraiya: Agresivo e indolente

Naruto: Pues eso me agrada

Sasuke: No puedo creer que tú digas esas palabras

Naruto: No me conoces… Uchiha…

Jiraiya: Naruto… Sasuke basta

Naruto: Esta bien, si tanto quieren saberlo los dos… Hace meses desprendí una pequeña parte superior del sello… Ahora puedo controlar más el poder del nueve colas… y me siento más fuerte

Jiraiya: Pero has desatado también que la maldad de este salga y pues…

Naruto: Hay precios que tengo que pagar por poder… no es así Sasuke?

* * *

Continuará... 

sólo les pido que me regalen un review!! Así pdoré inspirarme mejor!!! XD

Y a los que me dejaron uno:

Itachi01: Lamento saber que no te gustó el inicio de este fic, pero la razón de que "ese" personaje aparezca de esa manera será fundamental para que nuestro ninja estrella realice algo que tiene que hacer... Espero que continues leyendo el fic y sobre todo te guste, que es para eso que lo escribo.

El angel de la oscuridad: Gracias en verdad por tu post!! Me ha hecho muy feliz!

KaworuM: Gracias por tus ánimos y sobretodo por tu mensjae... gracias a ellos me inspiro mucho!

Bladur Prime: Gracias! GRacias! GRacias!! No te imaginas cuanto m motivas!!! GRacoas por todo!!


	3. Misión

_**El control del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

Capitulo 3: Misión

Naruto: Hay precios que tengo que pagar por poder… no es así Sasuke?

Sasuke no supo que decir… la actitud de Uzumaki le era desconocida, él recordaba como su mejor amigo reía e irradiaba siempre una seguridad infalible… Ahora era un ser frívolo, que actuaba con sequedad e insensibilidad… como el propio Sasuke actuó durante mucho tiempo.

Naruto: Y ahora que lo saben, me retiro… no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes

Jiraiya: Espera, Naruto tenemos que…

Naruto: No tienen nada que hacer ni hablar… Esto es asunto mío y desde hoy pueden dejarme ambos en paz… si tienen algún trato cúmplanlo a su manera y no me metan en sus idioteces –Al Uchiha- Y tú debes de hablar con Sakura-chan… No me importas en lo más mínimo, pero ella es mi hermana y por lo mismo, quiero que sea feliz… aunque sea a tu lado

Sasuke no decía nada y sólo pudo observar como poco a poco se alejaba ese rubio que era en su juventud su mejor amigo. Jiraiya en cambio meditaba la manera de cómo acercarse nuevamente a su discípulo, ya que esa actitud no se lo permitiría.

Jiraiya: Hemos fallado…

Sasuke: Y ahora que haremos?

Jiraiya: Nada… tenemos que esperar… En su condición no podemos hacer nada. Regresemos a la aldea

Sasuke: Pero si regresamos no podremos…

Jiraiya: No nos queda de otra. Además necesito recaudar más información…

Sasuke: Qué no puede dejar de pensar en sus perversidades!!!!!!

Al cabo de andar entre árboles y correr hacia su casa, el ojiazúl llega por fin a su departamento y para su sorpresa lo esperaba cierta pelirrubia.

Naruto: Ino, puedo saber que haces aquí?

Ino: Tsunade-sama quiere vernos… al parecer va a haber una nueva misión

Naruto: Claro. Sólo déjame tomar algunas cosas y vamos

Ino: Claro (Qué raro actúa Naruto)

Naruto: -Viendo que al entrar se quedó su compañera afuera- Pero Ino, por favor pasa, no te quedes afuera…

Ino: -Sorprendida- Gra… Gracias Naruto

Estando listo en 5 minutos, los dos shinobi salen del departamento y se dirigen tranquilamente a la sede. En el camino los dos iban callados, un silencio normal para el chico pero incómoda para ella, así que no pudo más y rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Ino: Naruto… quería decirte feliz cumpleaños, sé que fue ayer pero no te vi en todo el día y la verdad estaba con Tsunade-sama… sabes cómo se pone ella en esas fechas

Naruto: Cierto, Tsunade-sama es así… Nunca va a cambiar. No te preocupes

Ino: o.O

Naruto: Qué pasa Ino? –Viendo la reacción de la ojiazúl-

Ino: No… nada, no pasa nada

Al llegar tocan y al abrir la puerta, se encuentran que Jiraiya y Sasuke estaban reunidos con la Gondaime. Para la felicidad de la florerista, sin embargo Uzumaki sólo los vio sin decir nada.

Ino: Pero… Sasuke-kun has regresado! –Corre a abrazarlo-

Sasuke: I… Ino!!! –Trata de separarse de ella- Espera, por favor…

Tsunade: Ino déjalo… Naruto qué bueno que has llegado… Mira quiénes están aquí!

Naruto: -Al principio no dice nada, ni siquiera dirige su mirada a los recién llegados- Tsunade-sama, regresaré cuando esté libre… Con permiso –Sale de la habitación-

Tsunade sólo se asombra por la reacción de su "hijo", ya que meses antes luchó por regresar a su mejor amigo y después de verlo vivo y de nuevo en su aldea no sonrió como siempre… al contrario, sólo se inmutó a retirarse

Ino: -Quedó asombrada por la reacción tanto de Naruto como la de Sasuke- Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Tsunade: Ino, llama a Neji, Sakura, Shino y a Hinata… Irán a la misión con ustedes también… Cuando estén reunidos busquen a Naruto y se reúnen nuevamente en mi oficina

Ino: -Sin comprender nada- Como ordene, Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: -Al ver salir a la kunoichi- Pero qué demonios pasó? –Ve la cara de ambos- Explíquenmelo inmediatamente

Jiraiya: No podemos Tsunade…

Tsunade: Que no pueden! Exijo que se me explique!

Sasuke: Lo sabrá a su tiempo… pero ahora quiero saber si aún puedo regresar a Konoha

Tsunade: Tu llegada es muy repentina y no puedo negarte que tu situación es difícil… Tengo que reunirme con el consejo y plantearles tu regreso y las condiciones que tienes que cumplir. Como sabrás el salir de Konoha como lo has hecho, te toma como traidor y pues…

Sasuke: Lo sé

Tsunade: Mientras que eso pasa, necesitaré que –llegan dos AMBU- ellos te vigilen

Jiraiya: Pero Tsunade, no es necesario

Tsunade: No tengo de otra, reglas son órdenes y punto. Y tú Jiraiya busca a Naruto y habla con él… no me gusta su actitud

Jiraiya: Haré todo lo posible… -Desaparece en una nube de humo-

Tsunade: -A los AMBU- No dejen de custodiarlos… Sasuke, quiero que sepas que no me gusta hacer esto, pero es necesario

Sasuke: Lo entiendo perfectamente… si tengo que aguantar esto para poder quedarme… no me importa. Ahora si me permite, nos retiramos –Saliendo los tres de la oficina-

Tsunade: Pero que rayos le ha pasado a Naruto… Pensé que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… Hablando de eso, no me dijo vieja!! O.o

En el campo 7 se encontraba Naruto, sentado en la sombra de un árbol, dando a entender que descansaba, sin embargo era todo lo contrario…

Naruto: -Estando en frente de esa gran puerta que estaba cerrada gracias a un sello- Kyubi, he venido como me indicaste… ha llegado Uchiha con el Sannin ese

Kyubi: Que eso no nos moleste…

Naruto: Sabían lo del sello

Kyubi: Lo sé… pero no arruinarán nuestra fusión

Naruto: Hmmm… No lo harán… - Dijo esto irónicamente-

Kyubi: Qué fue esa reacción, Mocoso?

Naruto: La verdad no sé si creer en ti… Además eres tú el culpable de lo que me pasa…

Kyubi: Idiota! –Exaltado- Si quisiera controlarte ya lo hubiera hecho y te hubiera matado desde hace mucho… romper el sello en la parte superior me ha dado más libertad y a ti más control de mi chakra… Sabes que esto es necesario…

Naruto no decía nada, sólo escuchaba cada palabra del zorro

Kyubi: -Continuando- Como te decía la vez anterior, necesito transferirte mis conocimientos… con ello podrás dominar mi poder a la perfección y ser tú y yo uno solo

Naruto: Y qué es lo que necesito hacer? –Sin dejar le tono frívolo y seco que ahora le caracterizaba-

Kyubi: Por el momento debes entrenar y perfeccionar el nuevo poder que te he dado, ya que no lo dominas aún, una vez hecho eso podré pasarte más de mi… aunque sabes que es lo que va a pasar verdad?

Naruto: Si, Entendido

Kyubi: Y he estado pensando que ese Uchiha puede sernos de gran ayuda

Naruto: -Enojado al escuchar ese nombre- Pero de qué demonios hablas… no quiero estar con él ni mucho menos tratarlo!

Kyubi: Tranquilo Naruto… Necesitamos hacer la fusión lo más pronto posible, sino la muerte de mis hermanos sería en vano

Naruto: Hmmm…

Kyubi: He confiado en ti y es por ello que te daré mi poder… como ya debes saber el enemigo aprovechará el poder de los 8 demonios… y sólo me buscan a mí como su fuente de energía infinita, pero si tú logras apoderarte de mi ser… -Adentrándose más a esa oscuridad- Me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar que seremos uno solo… pero no tengo de otra

Naruto: Sabes que lo hago porque me ayudaste a salvar a mis amigos esa ocasión… es el pago de ello

Kyubi: Como digas, ya que no me importa… al final de cuentas estoy dentro de ti y si morías yo lo haría también…

Naruto: Te comento que al parecer Tsunade-sama ha de asignarme una misión… la última antes del entrenamiento…

Kyubi: Piensa lo que te dije, ya que al parecer te están tratando de despertar…

Naruto: Lo haré… hasta después…

En esos momentos él poco a poco abre esos bellos ojos azules celestes y miran a una preocupada ojiblanco, que desde hace minutos trataba de despertarlo

Hinata: Naruto! –Lo abraza- Estaba preocupada

Naruto: -Abrazándola- No te preocupes, estaba dormido

Hinata: Hmmm… pero que sueño tan pesado tienes…

Naruto: Si, hehe…

Hinata: Tsunade-sama nos espera

Naruto: Ya se desocupó?

Hinata: Desocupó?

Naruto: -Con un tono frívolo- Estaba con Uchiha y Jiraiya

Hinata: Ahhh… -No le gustaba la actitud que tenía desde hace tiempo su novio- Naruto, quiero preguntarte una cosa y deseo que la contestes sinceramente

Naruto: Dime

Hinata: Por qué has estado actuando de esa manera?

Naruto: -Viendo a donde iba su pregunta- No es nada… sólo que me he dado cuenta de cosas que antes por idiota e ingenuo no veía…

Hinata: Naruto –lo toma de sus manos- me preocupa ver que poco a poco pierdes esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré como loca

Naruto: -Sonríe- Lo lamento –Besándola- No me gusta verte ni triste ni preocupada… son asuntos que tengo que resolver… pero te prometo que siempre tendré una sonrisa para ti

Hinata: Gracias! Ahora vámonos… que nos esperan y no quiero que se enoje Tsunade-sama

Naruto: Si, preciosa…

Él es ayudado por su pareja y llegando a la sede, ve reunidos, en primer lugar a Sasuke sin su escolta, a Shikamaru, Shino, Ino y a Neji. Todos estaban viendo con asombro al recién llegado, ya que sabían que sería muy feliz con la llegada de Sasuke, pero la sorpresa fue que entró como si nada, tomado de la mano de Hinata y al estar al lado de Neji, simplemente vio al frente… a donde se encontraba la Gondaime, inmutándose de la presencia de ese "Amigo" suyo.

Tsunade: -Viendo triste esta escena- sólo esperaremos a Sakura –Poniendo alerta a un moreno- y daré las indicaciones de la misión. Mientras tanto les aviso que Sasuke estará a prueba en esta misión y si logra hacerla como debe de ser, será nuevamente un ninja de Konoha

...: -Llamando a la puerta- Puedo pasar?

Tsunade: Adelante

Al entrar la pelirrosa no pudo esconder su rostro tanto de felicidad como de dolor: por una parte ella veía de nuevo a esa persona que esperaba por tanto tiempo, a ese amor que la dejó años atrás en las afueras de la aldea y que por fin podría hablar con él, y por el otro lado como el rubio mantenía esa frivolidad que tenía desde hace tiempo, que a muchos les mostraba esa indiferencia… Sakura sabía que sólo Tsunade, Hinata y ella misma eran recibidas con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo los demás poco a poco perdían ese privilegio.

Sakura: -Nerviosa- Gra… Gracias Tsunade-sama… -Se coloca a lado de Naruto-

Tsunade: Ahora que están todos explicaré de qué tratará su misión. Como saben Akatsuki fue derrotado, sin embargo por buenas fuentes sabemos que hay un grupo que ha tratado de obtener el poder de los Bijuu que fueron atrapados. Ahora bien, su misión es encontrar información acerca de este nuevo grupo y lo más importante, llevar este pergamino a la aldea del trueno, para que ellos se solidaricen con nosotros y nos ayuden a atacar.

El equipo será comandado por Sasuke, el cual estará a prueba… el logro de esta misión permitirá su permanencia e incorporación como un shinobi de la hoja. Como apoyo serán Shikamaru y Naruto, que lo apoyarán en caso necesario. Saldrán hoy, en 2 horas, así que preparen todo lo que necesiten… Se reunirán en la entrada de la aldea. Alguno tiene alguna pregunta?

Naruto: Yo –Viendo con esa frivolidad- Y cuánto tiempo necesitamos para realizar esta misión?

Tsunade: Yo creo que máximo 2 semanas… pero dependerá de lo que encuentren y como se desarrollen…

Naruto: Entiendo… hay otra indicación?

Tsunade: No…

Naruto: -Soltando a Hinata- Pues, me retiro… -Da la espalda a los presentes, sorprendiendo principalmente a cierta Hyuga-

Sasuke: Espera… tenemos que hablar acerca de…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndolo- Se me darán a la hora de salir… los veré en 2 horas –Desaparece en una nube de humo-

Nadie pudo dar crédito a lo que veían, Naruto realmente se comportaba extraño, había dejado de sonreír y cada momento dejaba eso que lo caracterizaba… era otro, se convertía poco a poco en una persona que jamás se imaginaron: Alguien serio.

Tsunade: -Rompiendo el pensamiento de todos y tratando de cambiar el tema, para evitar su cara de preocupación por su hijo- Vayan y prepárense, tendrán días difíciles… y si alguno –viendo a Hinata- ve a Naruto díganle que lo quiero ver en mi oficina de inmediato… dejar a la Hokage así es una insolencia

Todos afirmaron y sin decir nada salieron, realmente la actitud de Uzumaki los dejó asombrados. Y antes de que Sakura se retirara, fue detenida por Sasuke, el cual fue apoyado por la Gondaime y los dejó solos.

Sasuke: Sakura debemos de…

Sakura: -dándole una buena bofetada sorprendiéndolo- Te lo mereces Uchiha por Naruto… y esto también –Lo besa- Por qué me dejaste? Por qué dejaste a Naruto así?

Sasuke: Era necesario… Te lo explicaré con calma… pero antes, no me gusta que me den "eso" sin recibir su castigo

Sakura: Qué?

Sasuke: Esto… -La besa nuevamente, quedando más tiempo juntos-

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba entre las calles, dirigiéndose hacia su refugio, donde se sentía protegido. Sin embargo su soledad no duró mucho ya que su novia lo conocía bastante y pues tomó la ruta "triste" para llegar a él.

Hinata: -Abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda- Mi precioso, qué pasó? –Con tono enérgico- Porqué me dejaste sola? Acaso no quieres que esté a tu lado?

Naruto: -Girando lentamente para quedar frente a ella- No es eso… no podía llevarte así, ya que Tsunade-sama se hubiera enojado más… así sólo se enojará conmigo… -sonriéndole, pero no como siempre, esta estaba sin esa chispa-

Hinata: -Resignada- bueno, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas y después con Tsunade-sama, está realmente enojada

Naruto: Se le pasará, ya lo verás!

Hinata: Eso espero… no me gusta verla enojada

Naruto: A mí tampoco… da miedo

Hinata: Si, hahahahaha! –Generando una gran sonrisa de su amado- Me da gusto ver cómo te ríes… No lo dejes de hacer, o me verás triste

Naruto: -Abrazándola fuertemente- Te prometo que jamás, pase lo que pase, dejaré de reír para ti… te amo

Hinata: Yo también… Ni te imaginas cuanto! Ahora a preparar nuestras cosas…

Naruto: Vamos!

Y así todos se alistaron y estando en la puerta, la Quinta tomo fuertemente al rubio y lo jaló a una esquina

Tsunade: Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?

Naruto: Nada

Tsunade: Como que nada! Eso es una mentira

Naruto: En verdad no me sucede nada, Tsunade

Tsunade: Tsunade? Y lo de vieja… Naruto tenemos que hablar

Naruto: Tsunade-sama, será cuando regrese de la misión… Ahora debemos partir ya que tengo que terminar esta misión. Te prometo que hablaremos

Tsunade: -No muy convencida- Esta bien…

Naruto: -Se aleja de la Godaime y toma nuevamente la mano de su amada- Y bien, Uchiha

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke, Naruto…

Naruto: Si, Uchiha…

Shikamaru: -Deteniendo la batalla- Hemos decidido que el grupo será dividido en esta forma:

Sasuke estará al mando, Seguido por mí, después será Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Naruto y por último Neji… cada uno sabe sus habilidades y no necesito decir algo más… así que vámonos

Todos afirmaron y tomaron el camino necesario para cumplir su misión lo más pronto posible. Pasando las horas y lejos ya de su aldea deciden descansar, ya que había anochecido. Naruto, después de colocar su casa de campaña se aleja del grupo y no decide cenar, acomodándose en una rama y quedándose "dormido" minutos después, algo que ni siquiera su novia pudo evitar.

* * *

Continuará...

sólo les pido que me regalen un review!! Así pdoré inspirarme mejor!!! XD

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review y han leido la historia, me emociona tanto saber que les gusta!!

Y para terminar, puede ser que las historias las tenga muy extensas, sin embargo me gusta dejarlas así por el hecho de que uno puede entender mejor la historia... espero que no les moleste y sobretodo no les canse XD! GRacias de nuevo y hasta el siguiente capítulo!!


	4. Adiós

_**El control del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

Capitulo 4: Adios...

Todos afirmaron y tomaron el camino necesario para cumplir su misión lo más pronto posible. Pasando las horas y lejos ya de su aldea deciden descansar, ya que había anochecido. Naruto, después de colocar su casa de campaña se aleja del grupo y no decide cenar, acomodándose en una rama y quedándose "dormido" minutos después, algo que ni siquiera su novia pudo evitar.

Dentro de Naruto…

Naruto: Kyubi, qué quieres decirme?

Kyubi: No podemos esperar dos semanas… Han extraído el poder de uno de mis hermanos y por ello te separarás del grupo mañana u hoy mismo

Naruto: Como digas… -Con una seguridad terrible, sin dolor o asombro-

Kyubi: Hoy despídete de tu noviecita a tu manera y provoca la pelea con ese Uchiha, recuerda que…

Naruto: Lo tengo en mente… si siempre me lo dices

Kyubi: Al parecer estás a punto de completar la primera fase… Ese odio sin razón es respuesta a la primera fusión

Naruto: Tu te quedas mi sonrisa y me dejas este rencor que no quiero sentir… sabes mejor que nadie que a ese Baka lo estimo como mi hermano y ahora lo trato como si fuera mi enemigo

Kyubi: Pasará… pero ahora haz lo que te ordeno y punto…

Naruto: Como digas… Kyubi…

Kyubi: Hahahahaha! Me encanta tu carácter… seremos uno después de todo… Adiós… recuerda que comienza mañana…

Y sale de esas calles desiertas, alejándose de la puerta que encerraba al demonio que por muchos años sólo le causó daño. Afuera, habían pasado 2 horas, en las cuales sus compañeros de trabajo no dejaban de hablar del cambio inexplicable de su amigo. Hinata como Sasuke se mantenían al margen, por obvias razones. Después callaron al ver que regresaba el rubio de su "siesta".

Naruto: (Es mi oportunidad) Provecho a todos

Sasuke: Quieres cenar algo?

Naruto: No

Hinata: -Acercándosele con un plato- Mira, es ramen

Naruto: Gracias preciosa, pero no tengo hambre –todos, incluida yo Dahia o.O- Provecho a todos, les deseo una excelente noche. Me retiro

Sasuke: Espera, Naruto debemos hablar

Naruto: Como te he dicho, no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Sasuke: No vas a ir a ningún lado. –Con una gran velocidad logra detener a su hermano- Ahora tenemos…

Naruto: -Golpeando fuertemente el estómago del líder- Quítate de mi camino Baka, o no respondo

Sasuke: -Cayendo de rodillas- Na… Naruto…

El rubio lo mira con cierto desprecio y se aleja lentamente, dejando pasmados a sus compañeros. En eso logra Sasuke pararse y con la misma velocidad va hacia Naruto y lo golpea, puño cerrado en el rostro, mandándolo a volar. –Te he dicho que hablaremos-

Naruto: -Parándose- He perdido interés en ti… qué no lo entiendes… Uchiha idiota

Sasuke: -Enojado, tanto por los comentarios de su amigo, como por la frustración de no poderlo ayudar- Ahora verás…

Shikamaru: Ustedes dos –Se encamina a donde están, sin embargo es detenido por la propia Sakura- Pero…

Sakura: Déjalos… Ambos necesitan esto

Shikamaru: No lo permitiré… si llegan a lastimarse…

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo- Sakura-chan los curará…

Y de nuevo todos se levantaron y quedaron a la expectativa de esa riña.

Sasuke: Mierda! Naruto por qué haces esto? –Lanzando un gran golpe-

Naruto: Mis asuntos no te importan –Esquivando todo lo que el moreno trata de hacer-

Sasuke: Claro que me importan

Naruto sin contestarle se le abalanza y logra golpearle nuevamente el estómago

Sasuke: AHHH!!! –Tomando el brazo de su contrincante y generando una carga eléctrica- Si tengo que hacer esto para tranquilizarte…

Naruto: AHHH!!!! –Se queja por las descargas-

Sasuke: (Es ahora o nunca) –Activa su Sharingan y pasando algunos segundos se encuentra enfrente de la puerta que encierra al demonio y ve la situación del sello, el cual tenía una pequeña rotura en la parte superior y desprendimiento en la parte inferior- Pero qué demonios está pasando?

Kyubi: De nuevo esos ojos… Si que has mejorado, Uchiha. –A su portador- Naruto, que demonios haces, záfate de este idiota y haz lo que tienes que hacer…

Naruto: No me lo tienes que decir… -Sorprendiendo a Sasuke, Naruto genera pequeñas llamas con su chakra y quema su mano-

Sasuke: -Qué veía su quemadura- Qué significa esto?!

Kyubi: Veo que porfín lo dominaste… ya era hora Naruto

Naruto: Cállate!

Kyubi: Uchiha, ya no te necesitamos. Porfín Naruto ha logrado la primera fase… LARGATE!!! –Genera una pequeña bola de energía y se la lanza al intruso, mandándolo a volar-

En el exterior veían como los dos estaban parados, frente uno del otro y al pasar 2 minutos cae Sasuke inconsciente. La ojiverde corre para atender a su líder y cuando se acerca ve como su mano derecha está quemada y a Naruto completamente serio, cambiando su expresión por completo.

Naruto: -A su hermana- Ese idiota necesita dormir… Mañana se despertará con dolor de cabeza, cuídalo bien… Y aprende a perdonar y disfrutar cada momento, para que seas realmente feliz

Sakura: -Apoya a Sasuke en sus piernas- Pero… Naruto de que hablas?

Naruto: Hazme caso… -Se encamina hacia el grupo, ve a Hinata y la toma de la cintura- Necesitamos hablar, ven…

Hinata: Si… Naruto –Toma la mano de su amado y se alejan del grupo, que acomodaban a Sasuke en una de las casas de campaña-

Naruto: -Viendo que estaban a una buena distancia se sienta apoyado en un gran árbol- Preciosa –ella se sienta a lado de él y se acostándose en su pecho - Antes que nada quiero decirte que te amo como un loco y siempre lo haré…

Hinata: -Tapándole la boca con un dedo- No digas nada… vamos a descansar y a curarte ese golpe…

Naruto sólo sonrió. Al cabo de 3 horas todos estaban descansando y la feliz pareja seguía acomodada en ese árbol, perdidos en sus pensamientos, mirando las estrellas y de vez en cuando chocaban sus miradas para darse uno que otro beso.

Naruto: Es hora… Hinata, te amo demasiado y aunque hoy mi alma se rompa en mil pedazos... tengo que decirte que no podemos seguir juntos… Tengo que dejarte libre

Hinata: -Sorprendida por las palabras- NO! –Lo abraza fuertemente- No quiero! No sigas! He logrado porfín estar a tu lado y me dices eso! NO! –Llora aferrada a su pecho- Dime… dime por qué quieres terminar…? porque te comportas así…?

Naruto: Mi preciosa –La abraza fuertemente también- no puedo darte los detalles… Yo solo tengo que… Toma –Saca dos cartas- una es para ti y otra para Tsunade-sama… Prométeme que la leerás cuando despiertes y al terminarse la misión, la entregarás a Tsunade-sama… a solas

Hinata: Pero –las toma- qué pasa… Naruto dímelo por favor!

Naruto: -La toma de la barbilla y la besa- Cuídate mucho y promete que serás la mejor kunoichi de toda Konoha… junto con Sakura claro… Demuéstrale a tu padre que eres la digna heredera de tu clan… Vive feliz y veme como un recuerdo… sólo eso

Hinata: Naruto… -separándose de él lentamente- Naruto no hables de esa manera ya que suena a…

Naruto: Una despedida?

Hinata: Si

Naruto: -La besa nuevamente, tratando de impregnarse del sabor y dulzura que Hinata siempre le tenía en sus labios- Lo es preciosa, recuerda que te amo con el alma y que, pase lo que pase… lo seguiré haciendo… -La golpea en la nuca con un poco de chakra y la desmaya- No quería que esto fuera de esta manera… pero por lo menos pude sentir esto… por última vez… Gracias

Después el pelirrubio se acerca con Hinata en brazos y la coloca en una de las carpas. Shino que estaba de guardia no se percató del desmayo de esta ya que pensaba que se había quedado dormida. Cuando Naruto la acomodó se sentó a lado del Aburame.

Naruto: Se quedó dormida…

Shino: Lo supuse…

Naruto: Ve a descansar… me quedaré en guardia

Shino: De acuerdo. Hasta al rato…

Naruto: Hasta después, Shino –Cuando se aleja el manipulador de insectos toma sus pertenencias que había preparado con anticipación, pone más leña a la fogata y hace un clon de sombra- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Clon: Si… suerte

Naruto: Adiós –Y rápidamente corre por las ramas de los árboles, alejándose de las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo-. Espero que resistan todos a lo que viene… prometo regresar…

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Sasuke, el cual con una jaqueca terrible se levantó por agua. Pero se asombra al ver una nube de humo, mostrando la desaparición del clon de Naruto. Corre a la carpa asignada para el rubio y para su horror ve a Hinata dormida, sola.

Sasuke: NARUTO! Despierten todos! Dónde está Naruto?!

Sakura: -Sale de la carpa aún dormida- Pero que pasa Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Naruto no está! Hinata, Neji vengan de inmediato!

Neji: -Sale rápidamente- No lo encuentro por ningún lado

Sasuke: Y Hinata… HINATA! –se acerca nuevamente y al asomarse ve que ella esta desmayada- Mierda! –La carga y ve que ha sido dormida por un extraño jutsu- Maldito Kyubi.

Escúchenme todos. La misión queda cancelada, tenemos que buscar inmediatamente a Naruto y regresar a la aldea para dar aviso a todos acerca de esto

Shino: No podemos abandonar la misión…

Shikamaru: Sasuke, Naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero Shino tiene razón… Tenemos que llevar el pergamino a la aldea del…

Sasuke: A callar! –Enojado- Es más importante Naruto…

Shikamaru: Lo importante es que se te reincorpore como shinobi de Konoha… Naruto se ha ido por su cuenta y no podemos hacer nada por el momento, además no sabemos que le ha pasado a Hinata

Sakura: No voy a perder a Naruto ahora que has regresado Sasuke!

Neji: Estamos cerca de la aldea del trueno… Al llegar empezaremos a buscarlo

Sasuke: -Meditándolo un poco- Shino tomarás el lugar de Naruto. No perderemos más tiempo… Tenemos 5 minutos para salir. Neji te encargarás de Hinata y de guiarnos. Shino puedes mandar algunos insectos para poder encontrar a Naruto y Sakura, en estos momentos te harás responsable de la salud de Hinata, yo preparo tus cosas mientras la checas.

Todos: Si!

Y como fue dicho, todos cumplieron con sus respectivas labores y se pusieron en marcha. Tardaron día y medio en llegar y estando en frente del Kage, recibieron la respuesta positiva y retomaron el camino de regreso. Hinata aún seguía dormida, preocupando principalmente a cierta pelirrosa, ya que no encontraba algún daño físico. Estando a tres horas para llegar a Konoha, se toparon con unos ninja de la lluvia, al parecer alguien los había atacado, ya que, después de que la ninja médico los revisó encontraron a un solo sobreviviente.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue separarse en dos grupos: el primero con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sakura. Ellos informarían a la Hokage acerca de la misión y el segundo grupo llevaría a los heridos al hospital.

En la oficina de la Godaime…

Tsunade: NO! –Volteando a la ventana, para esconder su tristeza- Y por qué lo permitiste, Sasuke?

Sasuke: No pude evitarlo… Al parecer todo lo tenía planeado. A mí me atacó dejándome inconsciente y a Hinata también… Y todo por el maldito Kyubi…

Tsunade: Qué es lo que sabes de eso?

Sasuke: Antes de caer inconsciente logré ver el sello. Esta gran parte de este desprendido y pues… ahora tiene más libertad de movimiento… Naruto ha dado libertad al Kyubi…

Tsunade: No puede ser… Shizune! Shizune!! –Entra espantada su asistente- Ve y busca a Jiraiya… dile que tenemos que hablar acerca de mi hijo

Shizune: Como ordene Tsunade-sama –Sale rápidamente-

Sakura: -Secando sus lágrimas- Y… Hemos cumplido con la misión… No… Nosotros entregamos el pergamino y han aceptado unirse. Le han mandado esto y pues… encontramos a un ninja herido… Lo han llevado al hospital, junto con Hinata

Tsunade: Hinata? –Tratando de no llorar-

Sasuke: Al parecer Naruto estuvo con ella y para evitar que ella lo detuviera la durmió

Tsunade: Vamos al hospital… Tenemos que despertarla a como dé lugar

Y siguiendo a la Sannin, van rumbo a ese lugar donde podía estar la clave para encontrar al rubio.

Estando dentro vieron que Hinata se había despertado minutos después de entrar a la aldea y que el shinobi de la lluvia había sido estabilizado.

Tsunade: -Entrando al cuarto de Hinata- Déjenme sola con ella

Todos: Si –Salen-

Tsunade: Hinata, qué fue lo que pasó con Naruto?

Hinata: -Que no dejaba de llorar- Esto… esto es para usted…

Tsunade: -Toma la carta- Es de Naruto?

Hinata sólo afirma con la cabeza y ve nuevamente la carta que le había dado su amado. Tsunade lee y al terminar no puede más y llora, dándole un significado de dolor y sobretodo resignación. La Hyuga sospecha que es casi el mismo contenido de sus mensajes.

Hinata: No podemos ir tras él… nos lo ha pedido

Tsunade: Y le vas a hacer caso a ese idiota! Mandaré tropas enteras para encontrarle!

Hinata: No Tsunade-sama… Tenemos que prepararnos para la guerra que viene. Naruto lo está haciendo y sería injusto que nosotros nos quedemos atrás… -Trata de levantarse, pero es detenida- Déjeme… tengo que cumplir mi promesa! Lo que me dijo mi Naruto! Sé que regresará… Debemos confiar en él

Tsunade: Gracias Hinata. Me has regresado la esperanza… vamos, que tenemos que recabar información… Han encontrado a un shinobi de la lluvia, al parecer fueron atacados y queremos saber que pasó.

Estando ya parada Hinata y con la ayuda de las técnicas médicas de Tsunade se recupera y van a la habitación del recién salvado.

Tsunade: Veo que has despertado. Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Shinobi: Un grupo de cinco Jounnin nos atacaron. Al parecer estaban en busca de un Jinchuriki, y pensaron que estaba con nosotros… Pero al ver que no sólo nos exterminaron.

Tsunade: -Asombrada y con miedo- Un Jinchuriki?

Shinobi: Así es. Veníamos a avisarles que un nuevo grupo ha estado buscando el poder que dejó Akatsuki… y que están en búsqueda del Kyubi. Nuestro Kage sabe que ustedes aún lo poseen… AHH!!

Tsunade: Tranquilo… Debes descansar. Me has dado mucha información y con eso me basta (Mierda, está muy grave)

Shinobi: sé que moriré y antes de eso quiero decirle que… AHHH! El grupo Kamikaze y Natzuki están juntos…

Tsunade: Sé quiénes son los kamikaze… pero los Natzuki?

Shinobi: Ellas son Kunoichi renegadas, que sólo buscan poder. Kasumi y Reika son hermanas y quieren destruir a todas las aldeas que… que…-Muere-

Tsunade: Kamikaze? Qué hacen esos idiotas ahora! Naruto porqué te fuiste en estos momentos tan difíciles… Y estas Natzuki… por qué?

* * *

Continuará... 

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme!! No saben cuanto me emociona esto!


	5. Desconocidos y aliados?

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Desconocidos y aliados?**

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Naruto había dejado la aldea sin dar alguna explicación, y 1 desde que la guerra empezó. El grupo Kamikaze, las Natzuki y un miembro más que hasta la fecha era desconocido, eran los causantes de la desaparición del poder de los Bijuu y ahora los empleaban para conquistar aldeas ninja. La primera aldea en caer fue la del Viento… Konoha estaba a salvo gracias al poder de sus Shinobis, sin embargo esa tranquilidad pendía de un hilo ya que este grupo cada momento era más poderoso.

En Konoha todos los amigos del rubio durante ese tiempo habían entrenado arduamente. Todos ya tenían nivel AMBU y Hinata, siendo aún tímida y gentil, mostraba gran fortaleza y seguridad. Desde esa carta y la partida de su amado se juró a si misma recuperar a ese hombre que la amó y ama como nadie.

Esa calurosa mañana la Hokage había reunido a todos para informarles la nueva misión.

Tsunade: Ya que todos están reunidos tengo que informarles que Sunna está en peligro y es necesario que lleven estas medicinas y apoyo militar. El Kazekage nos lo ha solicitado de emergencia y pues ustedes son los mejores para esto.

Sai: Pero si nosotros nos vamos Konoha quedará…

Tsunade: Lo sé… Pero debo de pagar el favor que nos han hecho al rescatar a Jiraiya hace 2 semanas. Sin eso él estaría muerto

Sakura: Entendido. Cuando salimos?

Tsunade: En dos horas. Sasuke tú serás el líder de la misión. Arreglen lo que tengan que hacer y salgan. Sólo cuídense de las hermanitas, han estado atacando con el poder del 8 colas y derrotaron a los AMBU de la niebla nuevamente…

Cuando escucharon al demonio todos guardaron un silencio que demostraba la tristeza de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. No sabían nada de él, pero hasta cierto punto eran felices porque el poder del Kyubi no había caído en manos enemigas… Dándoles a entender que aún continuaba con vida o que había muerto junto con el demonio.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Konoha se encontraba una pequeña aldea, al parecer sin algún distintivo especial. En ella habitaban shinobi relegados o que no tenían una aldea ninja de nacimiento, pudiendo desarrollar una vida tranquila, sin involucrarse en la guerra que se estaba presentando. Aquí se encontraban entre una pequeña multitud dos jóvenes caminando en una de las avenidas principales.

…1: Crees que salga todo bien?

…2: Si. Debemos ayudarle. Ahora con esta guerra se complica todo y más porque tienen aún 4 de los 8 demonios

…1: Mierda…

…2: Pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso, sabes perfectamente que lo tenemos a él

…1: No lo tomes como un arma, recuerda que…

…2: Lo siento, pero a veces me desespera

…1: Y eso?

…2: No habla. Si quiere dar una orden siempre manda a esa cosa peluda o si nos la dice personalmente, es tan seco…

…1: De que te quejas mujer, sabes perfectamente como es su carácter… Además "eso" no es una cosa peluda…

…2: -Suspiró- Lo sé… y es por ello que lo ayudo. Estoy completamente agradecida

…3: -Alcanzando al grupo e interrumpiéndolos- Es hora de prepararnos, salimos en 1 hora

…1: Ya tan pronto?

…3: Si, tenemos información que los Konoha salen de la aldea hacia Sunna

…2: Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?

…3: Tenemos que hacerlo…

…1: Vamos

Y por medio de una nube de humo desaparecieron. Dentro de una mansión se encontraban una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, estaba preparando todo para salir cuando es asustada por 3 ninja que aparecen detrás suyo.

…4: Tontos! No vuelvan a espantarme!

…1: Perdona Arashi-san, estábamos jugando…

Arashi: Pues no vuelvan a hacerlo, o si no los mato. Kyo, hermano, tienes lo que te pedí?

Kyo: Claro, toma –le entrega un pequeño paquete-

Arashi: Gracias! –Lo abraza y le da un beso-

…: Ahora sí que el hermanito ejemplar ha llegado

Kyo: Calla Soma! Envidia?

Soma: Lo siento… Kazuki sabes dónde está el jefe?

Kazuki: Ni idea… Tal vez entrenando… o quien sabe

…: -Apareciendo entre llamas haciendo que la menor del grupo gritara por el susto- Los espera en la sala…

Arashi: Maldito zorro… Mierda! Siempre haces eso!

…: Muévete que tenemos que salir ya…

Kazuki: Veamos cual va a ser la palabra de la semana

…: Siguen con eso?

Soma: Si, ya que no hemos escuchado nada de él y pues, la primera cosa que diga será la palabra de la semana

Arashi: O del mes completo –Generando carcajadas-

Saliendo todos del cuarto y guiados por el gran zorro blanco llegaron a la sala, en donde un hombre encapuchado los esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados

Arashi: Lamentamos el retraso… Estamos listos para partir cuando lo ordenes

En eso el zorro se pone a lado del supuesto líder del grupo y se sienta, esperando una pequeña caricia de su amo.

…: -Viendo como la mano del hombre empezaba a acariciarle la cabeza- Lo que vamos a hacer es dirigirnos al camino del desierto, lo más probable es que esas brujas quieran atacar a los Konoha y quitarles las medicinas…

Soma: Kanno, porqué tu siempre das las órdenes?

Kanno: Porque si y punto. Sólo debes de obedecer. Continuo, iremos directamente a ese lugar y las atacaremos. Necesitamos el poder del 8 colas que tienen en su poder…

Arashi: Y en caso de que los de Konoha…

Kanno: No lo harán…

Kyo: Hmmm

Kazuki: Jefe, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo, pero atacar de esa manera no es precipitado? –No recibe respuesta, interpretando un "Aceptas o no?"- Bueno, bueno… estoy listo

Soma: Yo igual

Kazuki: Y si logramos nuestro objetivo?

…: -El cual no dejaba su posición- La promesa… -Sorprendiendo a los presentes-

Kazuki: Lo… lo dices en serio?

Arashi: No nos mientes, verdad –Feliz por las palabras anteriores-

Kanno: Él nunca falla a sus promesas –recibiendo una caricia por debajo de su hocico-

Soma: Bien! –Emocionada- Dejaremos de ser shinobi desconocidos!!! Vamos! –Toma fuertemente a Kyo y todos se retiran-

Kanno: -A su amo- Crees que acepten?

…: Lo harán

Kanno: Y tú? Regresarás?

…: -Negó con la cabeza-

Kanno: Aún no?

…: No

Kanno: -Parándose- Iré por más sake e informaré a mis hermanos. En un momento te traigo la botella. Ya estás listo?

…: Si, gracias… ahora ve…

Kanno: Como ordenes

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, el camino del desierto era escenario de una gran batalla donde los shinobi de Konoha demostraban su superioridad. Estaban luchando en diversos grupos, siendo el líder del grupo élite Sasuke, ya que era el más fuerte de la aldea, superando a los propios Sannin, después le seguía Shikamaru, ya que su astucia e inteligencia ayudaba a generar las estrategias de batalla y como elemento de guardia contrafuerte estaba su mejor amigo Chouji, el cual podía generar una gran destrucción por su fuerza.

Como médico principal estaba Sakura, la cual, teniendo 21 años podía darle batalla a cualquier enemigo y curar casi cualquier herida, siendo ayudada por Ino, que estaba a cargo de heridos no tan graves y sobretodo de resguardo para la pelirrosa… como elementos de guardia y aviso estaban Kiba, Akamaru, Neji y Hinata, que habían mejorado sus técnicas con los años y podían dar posición exacta al enemigo sin problemas y Tenten junto con Lee podían dar ayuda "física" al líder para poder destruir y dar batalla al enemigo. Sai en cambio podía, por medio de sus dibujos ahuyentar al enemigo y en caso de que su equipo necesitara protección, él se las brindaba.

Todo iba excelente, ganando los de Konoha, no obstante la historia empezaba a girar en su contra…

Llegaron esas dos kunoichi, las Natzuki que pelearon directamente con el líder de la misión. Al principio pudo contra ellas, no obstante por medio de su rapidez, astucia y poder del 8 colas lastimaron seriamente a Sasuke, generándole una gran herida en el costado.

Sasuke: Mierda…-Evitando el segundo ataque con trabajo, y al tercero no pudo más y cayó- AH!

Sakura: -Viendo a su amado en el suelo, amenazado con el sable de una de ellas- SASUKE!! –Corre para evitar alguna catástrofe, pero sabía que por la distancia y la rapidez del enemigo no llegaría-

---1: Kasumi, mátalo, yo iré por los medicamentos

Kasumi: Reika, será un placer… -Las dos se separan-

La Kunoichi estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando una ráfaga de fuego detuvo el golpe, destrozando en 1000 pedazos su arma favorita y dejando asombrados a los presentes.

Kasumi: Esas llamas… Tú de nuevo! Al parecer no te cansas de pelear conmigo…-Enojada- Has destrozado nuevamente mi hermoso sable… morirás! -Veía a un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara, que daba símbolo de una pequeña flama, el cual se puso enfrente del ojinegro, protegiéndolo-

…2: -No contestó a lo dicho y amenazándola con su hoz-

Kasumi: Hombre de cero palabras… me encantas! Pelea como el cobarde que eres!

El encapuchado seguía sin responder, y al voltear a ver a Sasuke, le extiende su mano y le ayuda a pararse. Uchiha no entendía lo que pasaba, un perfecto desconocido los ayudaba y lo peor, no sabía quién era o si confiar en él…

Kasumi: Oh no! –Cruzando los brazos- No me digas que estás de su lado… mierda y yo que te quería invitar a nuestro clan…

…: No me interesa…

Kasumi: Me sorprende… puedes hablar! –Asombrada- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo!

En eso llegan 4 encapuchados más

Reika: -Viendo el contrincante de su hermana, los cuales empezaban a atacarla y poco a poco a ganarle- Kasumi vámonos! Hemos perdido muchos hombres por la culpa de los "Konoha" y esos idiotas de su lado… Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí…

Kasumi: Pero no quiero! Tengo una deuda pendiente con ese idiota! Ha roto tres de mis armas!

Reika: He dicho vámonos! –La toma fuertemente-

Kasumi: De acuerdo- viendo al enmascarado-Reika sólo porque eres mi hermana no te mato. Maldito, regresaré y me las pagarás, Zorrito idiota! –Desapareciendo cubiertas de plumas-

Reika: Tú y tu maldito equipo morirá en nuestras manos… Uzumaki, hasta después!!

Todos vieron como poco a poco las tropas enemigas se retiraban, marcando una victoria más para Konoha, pero no podían esconder el asombro por escuchar ese apellido… Ver a los recién llegados.

…1: Esas idiotas, nos la pagarán… Naruto-san han huido de nuevo, qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

…2: Miren la cara de los Konoha… me dan risa…

…3: En especial la del cabello negro

…4: Es azul negro idiota, necesitas lentes

…2: A callar!

Sakura: -Saliendo del shock y dirigiéndose al solitario- Tú… tú eres Naruto?

…: -Sin decir nada se quita la máscara y lentamente se dejan ver esos ojos azules y marcas en sus mejillas que hicieron feliz específicamente a cierta Hyuga-

Hinata: Na… NARUTO! –Corre a abrazarlo- Mi Naruto! –Todos los compañeros nuevos del rubio quedan atónitos ante esta acción-

Y cuando se acerca y lo abraza queda helada… Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse a desfallecer con el hombre que tenía enfrente: ahora que regresa realmente el amor de su vida no es él, ella no encontró miedo, tristeza, rencor, valor o alegría en Naruto, realmente no encontró nada. Naruto estaba vacío por dentro. Perdió esa parte humana que lo distinguía de los demás seres vivos: no mostraba sentimientos. Él había dejado de ser esa persona alegre y dinámica, transformándose en otra... que no conocía.

* * *

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme!! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!!!


	6. Sentimientos

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos**

Y cuando se acerca y lo abraza queda helada… Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse a desfallecer con el hombre que tenía enfrente: ahora que regresa realmente el amor de su vida no es él, ella no encontró miedo, tristeza, rencor, valor o alegría en Naruto, realmente no encontró nada. Naruto estaba vacío por dentro. Perdió esa parte humana que lo distinguía de los demás seres vivos: no mostraba sentimientos. Él había dejado de ser esa persona alegre y dinámica, transformándose en otra... que no conocía. 

Hinata: Pero… -Llorando-

Naruto: -Que no respondía al abrazo dulce de la kunoichi, sin embargo la veía fijamente-… Hyuuga…

Hinata: Tú… tú quien eres!

…4: Uzumaki Naruto –Respuesta corta y seca-

Hinata: pero… Pero qué te pasó?

Naruto no contestó y sin responderle la separó lentamente de él y acercándose a uno de sus amigos herido, no de gravedad por fortuna, lo apoya en su espalda y empezaba a moverse cuando Sasuke lo detiene y mira esos ojos azules que no tenían expresión alguna.

Sasuke: -Sin esconder el asombro y felicidad de ver parado y enfrente suyo a su hermano- Tú… Sobreviviste! Le ganaste!

Naruto: No…

Sasuke: Pero… qué fue…

Naruto: Asunto mío –Acomoda a Shikamaru que estaba herido, dejando a Chouji con Lee, y viendo a su equipo, sin decirles nada-

…1: Entendemos… Kazuki, Kyo y Arashi vayan por la medicina, yo ayudaré a Naruto-sempai

Todos: Si Soma! –Acercándose a Sakura, para poder ayudarla con el medicamento-

Arashi: -Viendo a la ojiverde- Tenemos que llevar las medicinas, si no morirán muchas personas

Sakura: -Reaccionando a esas palabras- Ustedes… ustedes vienen a ayudarnos?

Kyo: Obvio, en verdad que estás dormida… O tonta. Como son de la Hoja y Naruto también… tenemos que ayudarles

Neji:-Lastimado y sostenido por Tenten- Tenemos?

Soma: Lo sabrán a su tiempo… -Salen sus compañeros con la medicina en dirección a Suma-

Lee: -Viendo la gravedad del "gordito"- Necesitamos llegar pronto a la aldea… si no…

Naruto: -Genera algunos sellos y aparecen 5 zorros de buen tamaño, los mira y cada uno de los recién invocados se acercaron a los heridos: Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Chouji dejando que estos se sentaran en su lomo y por último Naruto colocó a Shikamaru en uno de ellos-

(Dahia: Son los zorros de gran tamaño y de color rojo y blanco. Les pongo el nombre para irlos ubicando)

Kahiki: Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer… Cuida bien de los demás, Kyubi… Te vemos en la aldea (acostando a Neji en su lomo)

Hikaru: Y Naruto-san quiero un gran banquete… -Va con Ino-

Jirato: Yo algo dulce… -Ve el Sharingan de Sasuke y se espanta- NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME CON ESTE MUCHO TIEMPO!

Haki: Como este pesa mucho pido el doble de sake! -Viendo el gran tamaño de Chouji-

Kanno: A callar –Viendo la mirada de su criador- sólo obedezcan o quieren ser botas? Saben la dirección, así que muevan sus patéticas patas -acomodan a Shikamaru, que estaba inconsciente-

Jirato: Calla amargado, ya vamos!

Haki: Otro sin emociones… vámonos, ya que nos quitan la diversión…

Y los zorros salen a una gran velocidad hacia Konoha, sorprendiendo a todos. Naruto había aparecido, destruido el orgullo del enemigo y sobretodo ganado esa batalla… Y con ese comportamiento frívolo e indolente. Hinata no podía dejar de ver al shinobi que amaba con toda el alma y esperaba ansiosa. Ella sabía que era de alguna manera el mismo, pero a la vez era diferente… El grupo recién llegado se había separado y los dos miembros restantes estaban pasando entre los cadáveres del enemigo, buscando algo.

Naruto: -Acercándose a uno de los cadáveres enemigos- Esto es mío… -toma un collar negro con una piedra en forma rectangular y se lo quita-

Sakura: -Con temor de hablarle- Qué es lo que pasa, Naruto?

Naruto no hizo caso a la pregunta y se puso el collar, después encamino la ida de regreso a la Hoja, conocía perfectamente a sus zorros y sabia que llegarían en 2 horas, en caso de que no se pelearan o por la velocidad tiraran a alguno de los heridos.

…: Espera… Uzumaki –Responde el personaje que poseía el collar-

Naruto: -Detiene sus pasos y sin voltear-

…: Has ganado, toma –Saca un pergamino- Es lo que buscabas, no?

Naruto: -Aparece enfrente de él a una gran velocidad-

…: -Escupe sangre- Al parecer sólo te faltan tres… pero no obtendrás nada más… esos están… AHHHH!! –Muere-

Naruto: Lo veremos… -Genera otros sellos y para el espanto de los presentes aparece el enorme Kyubi en persona-

Kyubi: Felicidades Naruto, solo tres y terminaremos con esto… Eres…-viendo la espada rota- el mismo idiota de siempre… te he dicho que no las molestes… Kasumi te va a matar…

Naruto: Así es… moriré –dándole el pergamino- si no te comes esto

Kyubi: Y acaso tú no quieres destruirlas?

Naruto: …lo debes saber perfectamente…

Kyubi: Las mataremos y hasta tú te divertirás! Como no lo haces en años. Tú qué dices, Soma?

Soma: Que ya necesitas diversión de esa, Naruto-san

Naruto: Hmmm… -Cara de no siento nada, no me enojo ni me da risa-

Kyubi: Vámonos Naruto-san… Soma… -La última se sienta plácidamente en el lomo del zorro-

Naruto: -Nuevamente genera sellos y llama a alguien muy conocido por todos- Gamabunta, llévalos a la aldea – E inmediatamente sube al Kyubi y desaparecen sin decir nada más-

Gamabunta: Frívolo como siempre, pero que buena paga… Vamos mocosos que tengo cosas que hacer

Todos quedaron perplejos, había llegado su mejor amigo y logró ahuyentar al enemigo sólo con su presencia y lo peor (Dahia: o mejor), manejaba al Kyubi a su antojo. No daban crédito a lo que veían.

Ya estando en el lomo del gran sapo este se movió a grandes saltos. Sakura, que no podía despertar de ese shock en el que se encontraba, fue apoyada por Hinata, la cual estaba llorando por lo que había visto en Naruto.

Hinata: Ga… Gamabunta, puedo preguntarle algo?

Bunta: Rápido, que no tengo su tiempo… Aún tengo algo que hacer

Hinata: Qué ha pasado con Naruto?

Bunta: No puedo decirlo… lo lamento

Hinata: Pero…

Bunta: Eres Hinata Hyuga, cierto?

Hinata: Si… -Ruborizada y sobretodo extrañada-

Bunta: En verdad que lo eres…

Hinata: Perdón?

Bunta: Olvídalo… que Naruto-san te lo diga

Sakura: -Despertando en sí- Y por qué le dice Naruto-san?

Bunta: Porque él se ha ganado mi confianza y me salvó. Llegaremos en poco tiempo, así que descansen, que lo necesitan.

Sakura: -A Hinata, que la veía llorar- Hi… Hinata, por qué lloras?

Hinata: -Viendo que se acercaban los demás poco a poco- Naruto… Naruto no es el mismo…

Tenten: A qué te refieres?

Hinata: Cuando lo vean, lo sabrán… -Y viendo hacia el nada, guardó silencio y se sentó-

Estando en un gran bosque, lejos de toda civilización, aparece el Kyubi con los dos shinobi. Estos al bajarse de él verifican si está todo seguro y colocándose en línea recta, cada uno a 10 metros del nueve colas se sientan y empiezan a realizar algunos sellos.

Soma: Kyubi-san, nos avisas cuando estés listo…

Kyubi: Lo estoy, háganlo…

Y con la orden generaron una especie de escudo (Dahia: Tipo del de Orochimaru cuando lucho contra Sandaime) y estando dentro el Kyubi, abrió el pergamino y poco a poco fue absorbiendo el chakra de su hermano. Cuando terminó deshicieron el escudo y poco a poco Naruto fue levantándose, mostrando cierta dificultad, en cambio su compañera cayó desmayada. Viendo esto ambos corren a lado de Soma y el rubio la toma entre sus brazos suavemente.

Naruto: Ya son dos veces que hace eso…

Kyubi: Tenemos que llevarla al hospital

Naruto sin responder sube nuevamente al lomo de ahora su subordinado y desaparecen de la misma forma.

Mientras Gamabunta llega a la aldea y deja a los miembros de Konoha en la entrada.

Gamabunta: Si ven a Naruto-san, denle esto –saca de su boca un cofre- Y no vayan a abrirlo… Los matará si lo hacen. Adiós! –Desaparece-

Lee: -Tomando el pesado cofre junto con Sai- Ahora, al hospital

Y rápidamente fueron a ver la situación de sus compañeros. Cuando entraron al hospital Sakura pidió el estado de todos y ayudó a la Hokage para curarlos, dejando solos a sus amigos. En tanto Tenten, al dirigir su mirada a la sala de espera, vio a los zorros que fueron invocados por su amigo. Estos al parecer estaban descansando.

Kanno: Siempre se quejan de todo

Kahiki: Y tú eres el amargado "Dándoles órdenes"

Kanno: Hmmm…

Tenten: -Que se había acercado a ellos, interrumpiéndoles- Perdonen, saben donde…

Hikaru: -Se para y la rodea, como hace un perro para inspeccionar- Huele a buena, eres excelente para las armas cierto?

Tenten: -Sorprendida- Si…

Jirato: Deja de molestarla… Ahí vienen…

Kanno: Si, al parecer paso de nuevo –Se para-

Haki: Pero esperen, en verdad que ese gordo me cansó

Kahiki: Si, pero no se desmayó a la mitad del camino

Jirato: Y que por poco tiras verdad?

Kahiki: Déjame… A ti te toco uno fácil…

Jirato: Fácil? Viste que horribles ojos?!

Kanno: A callar! A caso van a tratar así a los compañeros de Naruto-san? Tontos!

Todos los zorros callaron y al paso de 5 minutos se paran y se dirigen a la entrada principal. Y ahí ven como su dueño va caminando con Soma en brazos. Cuando llega a la recepción deja a su compañera en una camilla y al voltear ve a sus antiguos compañeros que lo miraban extrañados y sobre todo con asombro. Después se sentó a una distancia considerable de ellos y sus zorros se sentaron alrededor suyo. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba el rubio que amaba con toda su alma y quería abrazarlo y besarlo… decirle cuanto lo extrañó durante todo este tiempo, pero al acercarse a él horas antes le dio a entender que no era el mismo y tenía miedo de ser rechazada… de saber que durante estos años había dejado de quererla… Y quería saber quién era esa mujer que traía en brazos…

Sakura: -Entrando a la sala- Todos están bien, Shikamaru y Chouji ya despertaron… Y Naruto –viendo que estaba sentado sin alguna expresión en específico- También tu amiga lo ha hecho

Naruto no respondió y se limitó a pararse y, seguido por sus zorros, se encaminó al cuarto de ella. Pasó a lado de la ojiverde, pero no se detuvo, ni la vio y cuando se alejó, pudieron verse algunas lágrimas correr por la mejilla de la joven.

Tenten: -Tratando de cambiar el tema- Y Neji?

Sakura: -Secándose las lágrimas- Está bien. Sólo fueron heridas leves. Saldrán todos hoy… Tsunade me ha dicho que quiere vernos en su oficina en 1 hora, y que pueden descansar mientras…

Hinata: -Viendo por la ventana del hospital- Sabes quién es ella?

Sakura: Es la compañera de Naruto… Se llama Soma…

…1: -Interrumpiendo- Soma aquí? Mierda nuevamente –corriendo donde estaba Haruno- Hey tú, dónde está ella… Y Naruto?

Sakura: Están en el cuarto 110, tienes que ir por ese pasillo, en la última puerta mano derecha…

…1: Gracias, Sakura-chan! –Salió corriendo-

Sakura: -Sorprendida- Sakura-chan?...

…2: Si, tú eres Sakura Haruno no?

Sakura: Si… acaso ustedes…

…3: Mi nombre es Kyo Himura y ella es Arashi, mi hermana

Arashi: Y los que están con Naruto-san son Soma Sawaki y Kazuki Tokai…

Lee: Mucho gusto, yo soy Rock Lee

Tenten: Y yo Tenten

Hinata: Yo Hinata… Hyuga Hinata

Kyo: -Asombrado y con una pequeña sonrisa- Hi… Hinata?

Arashi: -Golpeándolo- Cállate bobo… -Nerviosa- No le hagas caso

Todos: o.O

Arashi: Ahora tenemos que ver a nuestra compañera, con permiso

Sakura: Esperen, necesitamos hablar con ustedes

Kyo: Sabemos de qué… -Dándoles la espalda- Lo sabrán por el propio Naruto a su tiempo, ahora nos retiramos…

Sakura: La Hokage quiere hablar con ustedes después… en 1 hora

Arashi: Ahí estaremos… Hasta después… -Desaparecen de la escena-

Tenten: -Acercándose a Sakura- No te preocupes, todo esto ha de tener una explicación…

Sakura: Pero… -Llorando de nuevo- ni siquiera me vio…

Lee: -Cruzando los brazos- Es cierto, desde que llegó su actitud no es la misma… es como si no pudiera sentir nada –Pesando estas palabras la ojiperla-

Tenten: Lee, cállate! No ayuda en nada tu comentario…

* * *

Continuará... 

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme!! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!!!


	7. La promesa

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La promesa**

Tenten: Lee, cállate! No ayuda en nada tu comentario… 

Mientras en el cuarto 110, estaban todos los recién llegados, y uno de ellos regañaba a cierta mujer…

Soma: En verdad estoy bien…

Kazuki: Si estuvieras bien, no te hubieras desmayado

Arashi: Dinos que tienes!

Soma: Naruto, -sentándose- muchas gracias por traerme…

Naruto: Hmmm… De nada

Kyo: Ahora tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que nos lo indiquen

Kazuki: Pero por qué? Soma ya está mejor…

Kyo: La Hokage quiere vernos… Naruto-san, quién es?

Naruto: Tsunade…

Arashi: Tsunade?! Esa médico ninja catalogada como Sannin?

Naruto: -Afirmó con su cabeza y cruzó los brazos-

Soma: Y crees que… bueno, nos acepte?

Naruto: -Afirmó con la cabeza-

Arashi: No lo sé… Naruto tú eres de aquí y no creo que tengas problemas, en cambio nosotros somos desconocidos para el mundo ninja… creo que es mejor que…

Kyo: -Interrumpiendo a su hermana- Podremos solos…

Kazuki: Y podremos ayudarte… aunque sea por fuera. No queremos arruinar tu felicidad, ahora que la puedes encontrar

Naruto: -Escuchando todo lo que decían y dejando una pausa- Yo tampoco tengo aldea…

Soma: Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Tú naciste en Konoha y tienes amigos que…

Naruto: No tengo nada aquí…

Arashi: Pero…

Kanno: Déjenlo, ha hablado mucho hoy…

Kyo: Te callas o te haré botas… Estamos hablando con Naruto-san, no con chismosos…

Jirato: Pero hasta que porfín alguien lo calla! Felicidades!

Kahiki: Si! Me caes cada día mejor…

Kanno: A callar!

Naruto: -Se para y se dirige a la ventana- Si no aceptan… nos retiraremos

Kazuki: Dejaremos Konoha indefensa?

Naruto: Ayudaremos al que mejor pague…

Soma: -Viendo la seriedad de estas palabras- Naruto-san, por el bien de todos espero que nos acepten… -Tocan a la puerta- Adelante…

…: Lo siento, vengo a darte la última checada antes de que salgas del hospital. –Se acerca a la enferma y ve como los zorros desaparecen y tres de los compañeros de la chica se acercan a la puerta y cierto rubio permanece inmóvil en su lugar- Pueden quedarse…

Soma: Gracias, Sakura-chan…

Sakura: -Después de revisarla y hablando con ella de tal manera que no escucharan los demás- Debes mantener reposo total durante tres días… Y desde hoy tendrás que dejar de hacer esfuerzos grandes por lo que te he dicho… Has entendido?

Soma: Entendido… Dime, ya podemos ir con la Hokage?

Sakura: Si

Soma: Podemos ir juntos? Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de donde es –En secreto- Y al parecer tendremos que obligar a Naruto-san a ir… Ya que no quiere hablar

Kazuki: Que tanto se secretean mujeres?

Soma: Nada…

Sakura: Le daba ciertas recomendaciones acerca de Tsunade-sama… nuestra Hokage

Arashi: Bueno, es hora de irnos…

Kyo: Naruto…

Sakura: Los esperamos afuera… Tómense su tiempo. Con permiso

Kyo: Propio… -A Naruto- Ella no es mala persona, Haki no dejaba de verla…

Naruto: -No se movió ni contestó. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-

Arashi: -Acercándose a Naruto, tomando su hombro- Vamos, Soma ya está lista…

Naruto: -Voltea a verla y por primera vez en 2 años la ve con cierto agradecimiento-

La joven sonrió y así se encaminaron a la salida del hospital, donde estaban reunidos los Konoha (Dahia: Los llamo Konoha, ya que en una de las batallas contra los Kamikaze estaban varios ejércitos de diversas aldeas y como ganaron los de la hoja, los llamaron así en honor a su fuerza y triunfo). Y como en una caravana todos se dirigían a la sede. Una vez dentro Shizune aguardaba en la puerta y los adentró a un gran recinto, donde estaban ya los miembros del consejo y Gondaime.

El recinto presentaba una gran mesa redonda, y fueron sentándose todos los de Konoha, dejando de pié a los recién llegados. Tsunade no pudo esconder la felicidad que le daba ver nuevamente los ojos zafiro de su "hijo", sin embargo, al igual que Hinata, noto la falta de algún sentimiento.

Tsunade: Los hemos reunido aquí para agradecerles la gran ayuda que aportaron hoy a esta aldea y sobretodo… el conocerlos. Sakura Haruno me ha contado lo que hicieron y la manera de cómo alejaron a las Natzuki del campo de batalla. Además nos ha llegado un comunicado donde nos informan que las medicinas llegaron enteras y a salvo…

Hiashi: Al parecer has regresado Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto: -Con un tono frívolo que todos quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente sus más allegados- No lo he hecho… Dejé de ser hace mucho tiempo de esta aldea. Tsunade-sama y presentes, estoy aquí para solicitar que Soma Sawaki, Kazuki Tokai, Kyo y Arashi Himura sean shinobi de esta aldea

Tsunade: -Parándose y golpeando fuertemente la mesa- Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? Tú perteneces aquí… tienes ese derecho por nacimiento y…

Naruto: -Interrumpiendo, sin dejar su lugar ni su expresión seria- Con el respeto que le tengo, no repetiré dos veces lo dicho. Solicito el asilo de mis compañeros. Ellos como aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha protegerán con sus vidas a su nuevo hogar…

Sasuke: Y tú?

Naruto: Si ellos lo son, yo también…

Tsunade: Esa es la condición para que regreses… Naruto?

Naruto no contestó, sólo la veía a los ojos.

Tsunade: -Agachando la mirada, por no poder aguantar esa mirada fulminante- Entiendo… Shizune, trae lo que te pedí, por favor

Shizune: En un momento… -Sale-

Hiashi: Nos hemos reunido antes para deliberar su situación… Estamos de acuerdo que ustedes sean ciudadanos de esta aldea… pero tendrán que cumplir con algunos requisitos

Arashi: Cuales?

Tsunade: Tendrán que vivir permanentemente aquí y se unirán al equipo Konoha…

Kyo: Que más?

Tsunade: -Sorprendiéndose de la actitud de todos- No podrán, una vez terminada la guerra, abandonar la aldea… si lo hacen los catalogaremos traidores y –viendo al rubio específicamente- no volverán a pisar Konoha en sus vidas, entendido?

Todos: -Afirman a su manera-

Soma: Tsunade-sama… pero

Tsunade: Pero?

Soma: Nosotros seremos parte del equipo Konoha, sin embargo tenemos otras obligaciones y en caso de que tengamos que cumplirlas, saldremos sin avisar…

Kazuki: Es necesario, ya que de eso depende la victoria de esta guerra

Shizune: -Entrando al recinto con 5 placas que representaban el símbolo de un shinobi de la Hoja-

Aquí tiene, Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Aquí están… Bienvenidos… Shinobis de la Hoja…

Arashi: -No pudiéndolo aguantar más- SI!!!! YA TENGO NACIONALIDAD!!! –Al consejo y poniéndose el protector en el cuello- Prometo que con mi vida protegeré Konoha!!!!

Kyo: -También colocándose el protector, pero este en la cabeza- Yo también

Soma: -Ella como diadema, tipo Sakura- Y yo…

Kazuki: -También en la cabeza- No se olviden de mí…

Naruto sólo la tomo, guardándola en una bolsa de su gabardina

Arashi: Ahora bien, -cruzando los brazos- Necesitamos contarles todo acerca de quiénes son nuestros enemigos. Hemos estado luchando durante dos años y realmente son poderosos… por el poder de los Bijuu. No obstante su fuerza se ha disminuido a 3 demonios: 8, 5 y 3 colas…

Kyo: Los cuales están en manos de los Kamikaze, las Natzuki y de… -Muestra poco a poco enojo-

Naruto: -interrumpiendo, conociendo su temperamento- Orochimaru…

Todos en el recinto se espantaron al escuchar ese nombre. Se suponía que Orochimaru ya tenía mucho tiempo muerto. Sasuke no podía creer que ese cretino siguiera con vida.

Sasuke: Qué has dicho?

Soma: -Viendo que el rubio no le contestaría- Sobrevivió… Se introdujo en el cuerpo de un tal Kabuto… Y ahora está unido con los malditos estos… buscando la destrucción de todas las aldeas ninja. En especial Konoha

Sakura: -Viendo a Sasuke- No… no pude ser!!!

Naruto: -Con ganas de no decirlo, por la reacción que causaría- Viene por ti, Uchiha…

Todos guardaron silencio. En verdad era una noticia que nadie se esperaba. Orochimaru con vida era lo último que se imaginarían. Jiraiya que estaba presente no pudo evitar enojarse y sobretodo preocuparse.

Jiraiya: Desde cuando saben eso?

Kazuki: Hace 1 año, no recuerdo. Nos atacó en persona… y amenazó con venir por el poder del último Uchiha…

Arashi: Tratamos de exterminarlo… Sin embargo… lastimó gravemente a Naruto-san y tuvimos que retirarnos…

Hinata: La…Lastimó a Naruto? Eso significa que… él es más fuerte?

Kyo: Si… o por el momento lo fue

Sasuke: Mierda, ese desgraciado (Dahia: Quiso decir otra palabrota, pero por respeto a ustedes no la escribo XD)

Shino: Ahora entiendo el porqué nos atacaron fuertemente ese día y buscaban a Sasuke…

Ino: Pero ahora somos más y estaremos unidos

Arashi: No lo sé. Eso de estar unidos… Pero igual, sabemos que desean saber más… -Viendo a Soma- pero estamos exhaustos. Lo sentimos, pero queremos descansar

Tsunade: Perdónennos… Es cierto…

Sasuke: Pueden quedarse en el barrio Uchiha, para Sakura y para mí sería un honor que se quedaran con nosotros… el tiempo que deseen. Hay espacio suficiente para que elijan una casa…

Arashi & Soma: En serio? –Viendo al líder del grupo- Vamos, qué dices?

Naruto: -Con la mirada dice me da igual, no me pregunten-

Soma: Como que te da igual? –Al consejo- Permítannos uno minutos… Ven acá jovencito… -Toma al rubio junto con Arashi de la mano y lo sacan "jalándolo" de la habitación- Pero qué demonios dices?! No que estamos juntos en esto?

Naruto: Yo tengo mi casa…

Kyo: Buen punto

Kazuki: Yo creo que por lo menos debemos quedarnos con el Uchiha hoy… y mañana vas a tu casa libremente…

Naruto: No –Se sienta en un sillón cercano-

Arashi: -Se sienta a lado de él y golpeándole el pecho con su puño- Y así limpias asperezas…

Naruto: Hmmm… -Expresión de no me interesa, afecta o tomo en cuenta-

…: Yo creo que es buena idea

Arashi: Pero si eres tú Kyubi-san!!

Kyubi: -Que apareció de un tamaño menor, llegando a la cadera del rubio- Vamos Uzumaki… recuerda nuestra misión ahora…

Naruto: … -Meditándolo un poco- Yo tengo mi casa…

Arashi: Me desesperas! –Se para y dándole la espalda- Primero no nos hablas en meses, después que lograste cumplir tu promesa y darnos nacionalidad, no sabes decir nada más que "Yo tengo mi casa"! Eres un…

Kyo: -Tapando la boca de su hermana- No vuelvas a alzarle la voz…

Arashi: -Quitando la mano de su hermano y viendo nuevamente los ojos azules- Perdóname… no debí de…

Naruto: Sólo esta noche…

Soma: SI!!!! –Y lo abraza, y en el oído- Verás que no te arrepentirás… no te vamos a dejar solo

Kyo: Si… amigo

Kazuki: Y antes de que llores gatito –viendo al pelinegro- Vamos porque quiero dormir y esos zorros han de estar hambrientos…

Entran nuevamente a la oficina cuatro de ellos, dejando a uno de ellos sentado cómodamente y ven a Sasuke tomado de la mano con Haruno y estaban ya en la puerta.

Sakura: Vengan, los llevaremos –A los presentes- Nos retiramos… Tsunade-sama, regresaré al hospital después de…

Tsunade: No Sakura, todos tendrán un descanso de 3 días… o hasta que se presente de nuevo problemas. Sólo me encantaría hablar con Uzumaki a solas antes que se vaya

Arashi: Se lo diré… aunque le recomiendo que sea mañana o cuando él despierte, aunque no lo aparente está exhausto y requiere descansar…

Kyo: Tu siempre tan comunicativa…

Kazuki: Arashi, debes de ser más prudente. Recuerda que todo se da a su tiempo y en su tiempo…

Arashi: o.O Qué? Qué dije?

Soma: ¬¬ Olvídalo

Arashi: o.O Bueno

Tsunade: Hahahahaha! Bienvenidos nuevamente y gracias por lo de hoy… nos vemos mañana en mi oficina, por favor… Recuerden que desde hoy son parte de esta aldea, y en caso de que ustedes requieran algo, no duden en informarnos. Sabemos que necesitan muchas cosas y se las daremos. Nosotros estamos orgullosos por recibir su ayuda y el que hayan aceptado ser parte de nosotros

Hiashi: Y en caso que no se acomoden en la mansión Uchiha, pueden mudarse con los Hyuga –Generando una sonrisa en los miembros femeninos- Y con ello quedarse aquí. Tienen las puertas abiertas en mi familia, que es suya también

Soma: Muchas gracias y en nombre de mis compañeros –por la ausencia del rubio- les agradecemos la felicidad que nos han dado hoy

Tsunade: -Pasando aproximadamente un minuto de silencio- Gracias a ustedes nuestros shinobi siguen con vida… Ahora vayan a descansar. Nos veremos mañana

Todos: Adiós

Y cuando salieron encontraron que el rubio se había quedado dormido. Kyo no pudo evitarlo y rió fuertemente, mientras que Soma y Arashi lo veían con cierta ternura… Y Kazuki mientras tanto se acercó y lo acomodó en su espalda. –Estás exhausto. Hoy tuviste mucho, verdad?- Le dijo en voz baja. Para Sakura y Sasuke era extraño ver que su amigo ahora tenía su propia "banda". Se preocuparon al verlo en el sillón, no obstante, por las risas y el comportamiento de los cuatro les dio cierta tranquilidad.

En el camino ganaba el silencio incómodo, por una parte generado por el durmiente en la espalda de Kazuki, y por los demás, ya que sabían que no debían decir nada acerca de su líder o de su historia después de que este dejó la aldea. Sin embargo cierto pelinegro, dueño del Sharingan no pudo más y rompió el pensamiento de todos.

Sasuke: Desde cuándo Naruto ha…

Arashi: 2 años y medio

Kyo: En verdad que eres una boca suelta

Soma: No la regañes… Sabes que la emoción la mata

Kyo: Naruto nos dijo que…

Sakura: Por favor díganoslo… Estamos preocupados por él

Arashi: Lo sabemos… Es por ello que me atrevo a hablar. Y si, hace dos años y medio que no lo veo reír… llorar… o algo por el estilo…

Sasuke: La culpa es de ese demonio

Kyo: Te prohíbo que le digas así… Respétalo!

Sasuke: Perdón…

Sakura: Y…

Soma: Eso no podemos decirlo… Naruto ha luchado mucho para llegar a donde está, pagando un precio muy alto. Algo que ha formado su carácter de hoy…

Arashi: Pero esperemos cambiarlo pronto…

Kyo: Si no…

Kazuki: -Golpeándolo fuertemente- Y dices que Arashi es boca suelta, a callar que si no va a despertar y se va a…

Arashi: A enojar? Recuerdas un pequeño punto…

Soma: No sabe enojarse… no puede… -sorprendiendo a los dos guías-

Sakura: No sabe enojarse?

Kyo: Ha perdido sus sentimientos

Soma: En verdad la regaste!!! Quieres callarte! Si que eres lengua fácil –Viendo la reacción de los ex compañeros-

Sasuke: -Parándose en seco- Qué has dicho?!

Kyo: No siente nada… no se enoja, no llora ni se emociona… ni siquiera se inmuta cuando alguien se cae chistosamente… nada de nada…

Arashi: Ha perdido parte de su humanidad… El pago ha sido algo grande… pero con todo eso ha vivido bien, si se puede decir eso

Sakura: Entiendo… -derramando una lágrima- Con qué es eso… Hinata lo supo desde un principio y no lo quiso decir

Kazuki: Hinata… Cierto… Aunque…

Sasuke: Aunque?

Arashi: Olvídalo… Esperen un momento… -Se acerca a Naruto, se provoca una pequeña herida y descubre el tatuaje de la muñeca izquierda del rubio- JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN! –E invoca a los 5 zorros antes mencionados- Vengan peludos, vayan por el cofre que vi en el hospital…

Kanno: -Ve a su amo dormido- Lo han hecho hablar demasiado hoy… Cayó como piedra. Denle Sake cuando se levante… Que será mañana -A los zorros- Vamos hermanos, el último será el que…

Jirato: Mierda no de nuevo!!!

Kahiki: No te gustó la apuesta cierto? HAHAHAHA!

Kanno: Listos? –Se colocan en una fila, generando risas y asombro de los humanos despiertos presentes- Fuera!!!

Y corren precipitadamente hacia el hospital…

Soma: ¬¬ Y se quejan de la palabra del día?

Arashi: Hahahahaha! Peludos tontos… espero que pierda nuevamente Jirato…

Kyo: Para que soporte "eso"

Kazuki: Ahora recuerdo!!! HAHAHA!

Sakura: Siento preguntar, pero… No entendemos…

Soma: El que pierda tiene que… hahahahaha! Tiene que besar a una de las Natzuki, a la horrorosa Kamikaze o lo peor… aguantar a Naruto cuando se emborracha

Sakura: Naruto… borracho?! O.o

Sasuke: Hehehe, y lo han hecho?

Kazuki: El más pequeño de los zorros. Es el más ágil, pero por una trampa… perdió y tuvo que aguantar la pe… bueno a Naruto

Sasuke: -Viendo el tatuaje del dormido- Qué es eso?

Kyo: La marca del zorro…

Sakura: La marca del zorro?

Kyo: Hemos hablado mucho… ahora déjennos descansar… aún falta?

Sasuke: No, hemos llegado

Soma: Excelente, ya que me caigo de cansancio

Kazuki: -Acercándose suavemente- Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, cariño…

Soma: -Abrazándolo, con cuidado de no estorbar al dormido- Eres una preciosura, por eso me casé contigo-

Sakura: -Feliz- Quieres decir que ustedes dos…

Kazuki: Así es. Hace medio año…

Sasuke: Hemos llegado… Quisiera preguntarles como quieren instalarse. Pueden ustedes dos quedarse aquí –señala una pequeña casa-, para que estén solos…

Arashi: No es nada personal, pero como la familia que somos queremos estar juntos

Sakura: -Viendo a su ex compañero con cierta ternura- Familia?

Soma: Si, nosotros 5 somos ahora una familia… hemos renunciado a muchas cosas con tal de estar juntos

Sasuke: Uno de esas fue su nacionalidad, cierto?

Arashi: Eres listo… por eso quiere salvarte… -Al darse cuenta de sus palabras- o.O Ooppss!

Kyo: Hermana, ya cállate!

Kazuki: Recuerda que nosotros si tenemos sentimientos… yo me puedo enojar

Arashi: Hehe! O.o Lo siento mucho… -Coloca su protector en su boca- Ya no hablaré

Kyo: Porfín te callarás!

Soma: Hahaha!

Sakura: -Al moreno- Les damos ese lugar?

Sasuke: Si, estaba pensando en eso… crees que acepten vivir con nosotros?

Sakura: Espero… -Al grupo- queremos proponerles algo. Todas las viviendas aquí están en orden y funcionando, sin embargo donde estamos nosotros está más cómodo y grande. Y queríamos saber si ustedes…

Arashi: -Emocionada- Que… que nosotros podemos quedarnos en su casa?!

Sasuke: Si

La más joven del grupo corre y abraza fuertemente a la pelirrosa, la cual responde dulcemente. Después ella nota ciertas lágrimas, se separa de la chica y las limpia

Sakura: No llores, Arashi-chan

Arashi: Es que –sollozando- yo… hace mucho tiempo… que… no…

Kyo: -Se acerca y abraza a las dos, sorprendiéndose él mismo- Creo que nuestra familia ha crecido… Ahora a apoyar al jefe…

Kazuki: Y acostarlo, recuerden que pesa y ya me cansé!

Sasuke: Te ayudo si quieres

Kazuki: -Meditando por un momento esas palabras, ya que por un lado estaba exhausto y sabía que tiraría a Uzumaki si no se apuraba, pero la idea no era tan mala, por el hecho de "reunir lazos"- Por favor, que si no los dos caeremos

El ojinegro se acerca y después de algunos movimientos de ambos Naruto dormía plácidamente en la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Si que el Dobe ha crecido… Pesa más que la última vez

Arashi: Es cierto… Ahora es de tu estatura, o un poco más grande –Sakura abre la puerta de la casa y los deja pasar- Gracias, Sakura-chan

Sakura: -sonrojada por lo dicho- No hay de que… esta es su casa desde ahora

Soma: Hablando de eso… Naruto tiene una casa aquí, cierto?

Sasuke: Si- Entrando con cuidado- Por?

Soma: Queremos pedirles un favor…

* * *

Continuará... 

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme!! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!!!


	8. Mi carta

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Mi Carta...**

Soma: Queremos pedirles un favor…

En la sede, seguía la movilización de ninjas, ya que esta guerra los tenía muy preocupados y sobretodo alerta la guerra contra los Bijuu. Y, aunque los nuevos shinobi se habían retirado, el consejo seguía reunido. Al parecer estaban planeando la estrategia del siguiente golpe y la situación de los recién llegados.

Shikamaru: Podemos confiar en ellos. Hoy nos demostraron el cómo destruir al enemigo. Además conocen más sus movimientos y sus objetivos… y nos salvaron de una muerte segura

Consejo 1: Pero el Jinchuriki ha tomado un comportamiento indigno, rechazar su propia aldea?

Hinata: Lo ha hecho para poder ayudar a sus compañeros… Yo conozco a Uzumaki y lo que más desea es ver en armonía a la aldea que tanto ama

Consejo 2: Y amar es tratarnos a todos de esa manera?

Tsunade: Tendrá sus razones. Ahora, lo importante a discutir es lo siguiente: Con la incorporación de ellos con "Konoha", tenemos que conocer sus habilidades y poder…

Tenten: -No dejando continuar a Godaime- Tsunade-sama, Consejo… A mi punto de vista, es mejor dejarlos trabajar como lo han estado haciendo… solos

Jiraiya: Yo opino lo mismo. Trabajan a su ritmo y seríamos sólo un estorbo para ellos

Hiashi: No lo aceptamos… Pueden transmitir sus conocimientos acerca del enemigo

Hinata: Con el respeto que merecen, no podemos obligarlos –Evitando la mirada de su padre-

Shikamaru: -Con su posición de siempre- lo que propongo, aunque sea problemático, es crear dos grupos, el nuestro y el de ellos. Atacaremos "juntos" y lograremos mejores objetivos.

Tsunade: Me agrada. Está dicho –viendo al consejo- Se respetará el grupo de Konoha y el de Naruto, por obvias razones. Después veremos. Ahora ustedes tienen que descansar de la misma manera.

Todos: -Se levantan- Si

Hiashi: Hinata, Neji… necesito hablar con ustedes, esperen un momento –Se levanta también- Vamos –Ellos le siguen y al cabo de 20 minutos salen de la sede y en un parque se detiene- Uzumaki ha regresado… así que tenemos que protegerle y observarle. Ya fueron informados de su condición acerca del Kyubi y por ello –viendo a su primogénita- sacarán la información necesaria para cumplir esta misión.

Neji: Entendemos

Hinata: Lo haremos… (Naruto, necesito hablar contigo…) No debe preocuparse

Hiashi: De acuerdo, ahora vamos a descansar

Hinata: Me gustaría quedarme aquí un momento… a solas

Hiashi: -Dándole la espalda y siguiendo su paso- Te esperamos para cenar?

Hinata: No, cenen ustedes… gracias

Neji: Hasta después, Hinata-sama –Los dos se retiran-

Hiashi sabe que su hija cambió desde la huida de Uzumaki. Tenía conocimiento del cariño que ella sentía hacia él y viceversa, y de alguna manera entendía perfectamente que después de esos años y ver nuevamente al rubio, necesita estar sola. Al principio odió y negó esa relación, sin embargo Naruto generó muchos cambios en ella y poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que él podría ser parte de su familia. Esa tarde la dejó sola para que encontrara ella la manera de acercarse a él y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Uchiha, Naruto fue acomodado en una de las recámaras, el cual dormía plácidamente (como lo ha hecho siempre, destapado y en desorden), generando cierta satisfacción en la ojiverde, ya que extrañaba eso, ver a su mejor amigo de alguna manera feliz. Soma estaba platicando con Kazuki acerca de su salud (evitando algunos detalles) y recibiendo regaños y sobretodo preocupación de su esposo. Kyo, al igual que el rubio, se había quedado dormido en la sala y Arashi había salido de la mansión y se colocó en el techo para disfrutar de lo que restaba del día, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado.

Arashi: No puedo creerlo –viendo su placa- Naruto-san sí que sabe cumplir sus promesas…

…: Así es. Ahora tenemos que ayudarle…

Arashi: Pero no sé como… hoy se portó tan…

…: Indiferente?

Arashi: Si, debiste dejarle algo más que "eso"

…: No… era necesario. "Eso" como lo llamas, lo hará revivir y a mí sentir lo que es ser "humano"

Arashi: Me da tristeza ver como sufren sus amigos por eso, en especial Hinata-chan. Es un precio demasiado alto… no solo perdió sus sentimientos, su humanidad… sino su vida, sus amigos, todo

…: Por ello requiero que me ayudes

Arashi: Ya es tiempo? –Se sienta enfrente de él, poniéndole mucha atención- Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer

…: Fuiste elegida ya que tienes ese poder especial, que compartes con Naruto-san. Ahora bien, toma esto –le da una carta-. Búscala y pregúntale lo que te he dicho antes… Y si dice que si le contarás todo y le comentarás que la haremos miembro de Kitsune (zorro)

Arashi: Pero eso es imposible… se supone que debemos ser 5… y ya lo somos. Tú no puedes andar libre por ahí, ya que si tú mueres… Naruto también

…: Serán 5. Soma no puede continuar con nosotros, la separaremos y la dejaremos en la aldea

Arashi: Soma? Está muy grave?! –Preocupada-

…: No, al contrario… va a ser madre

Arashi: -Quedando algunos minutos en shock- Ma… Madre?

…: Así es. Será madre. Tiene 6 semanas de embarazo

Arashi: Que bien lo tenían escondido… Y en su lugar entrará ella… -Cruzando los brazos- pero no está preparada

…: Si acepta, tendremos una semana para entrenarla… Tal vez más. Además tiene la ventaja del Byakugan, por lo que, en caso de que no domine el poder de Soma en ese momento, ocupará el suyo propio

Arashi: Kyubi-san, la estamos arriesgando mucho. Y si ella muere, tu fusión jamás se realizará

Kyubi: Pero si Naruto-san no recupera su vida, su humanidad… tampoco lo haré…

Arashi: Bueno, me retiro… Pero no sin antes –Tomando desprevenido al demonio, lo abraza con gran fuerza- Gracias por todo… Kyubi

Kyubi: De nada. Ahora vete –Se separa lentamente de ella- que tengo que irme, si Naruto se entera que estuve aquí no me va a dejar libre de nuevo

Arashi: Adiós –el zorro desaparece- ahora mi misión –Se baja del techo y se dirige hacia el dueño de la mansión, el cual estaba sentado junto con Sakura en el jardín- Sasuke-san, necesito salir… quiero ver toda Konoha… cuando mis hermanos despierten, si es que lo hacen hoy… que lo dudo, les puedes avisar que salí y que regreso pronto…

Sasuke: Claro, es más… te acompaño

Arashi: Gracias pero no es necesario. Puedo ir yo sola

Sasuke: Como quieras…

Arashi: Y antes de que me vaya, tienes sake?

Sasuke: Si…

Arashi: Cuantas botellas?

Sasuke: No sé bien con exactitud, pero aproximadamente unas 6

Sakura: 5, recuerdas que tomamos una ayer

Arashi: Hmmm… No van a bastar, dónde puedo comprar más?

Sasuke: Cerca de aquí hay una tienda… Acaso Naruto toma mucho?

Arashi: Sí, pero no son todas para él. Son para los peludos

Sakura: Peludos?

Arashi: Los zorros de Naruto-san. Ellos sí que toman y como van a cargar algo pesado, Kitsune tiene que pagarles el favor… además de tomar con ellos claro. Bueno, te encargo a todos… -Ve a Sakura y ve un anillo en su mano izquierda- Ah… y felicidades por su compromiso, espero ser invitada a su boda

Ambos se sonrojaron y vieron como desaparecía la chica por una nube de humo. Se preguntaban cómo sabía eso si lo de su compromiso lo guardaban en secreto, por el hecho que su amigo regresaría y después de las guerras ellos podrían casarse.

Arashi andaba por las calles de Konoha cuando, en una banca del parque ve a cierta ojiperla, la cual estaba mirando una placa de ninja, al parecer ya tenía varios años con ella, con una tela negra larga… El único recuerdo que pudo rescatar del día que su amado la dejó. Arashi se acercó lentamente y después de respirar profundo se sentó a lado de la kunoichi.

Arashi: Hola, Hinata-chan

Hinata: -Que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas- Ho…hola

Arashi: Me recuerdas?

Hinata: Pero claro, eres Arashi Himura…

Arashi: Si… hehe… -Tomando una seriedad que nunca había tenido- Hinata, perdona mi intromisión y sobretodo mi rudeza, pero quiero que tú me ayudes… que ayudes a Naruto-san… -Viendo cómo cambiaba su expresión a una cierta felicidad- pero antes necesito saber algo…

Hinata: -Sorprendida por las palabras de la joven- Claro, dime

Arashi: Aún amas a Naruto?

Hinata no se esperaba esta pregunta. Había llorado durante estos años y de alguna manera se resignó a dejar al rubio como un bello recuerdo. Luchó para cumplir las últimas palabras de Naruto y con ello seguir su vida, sin él. Sin embargo se doblegó al verlo nuevamente: su corazón le gritaba "lo amas, lo amas!". Abrió sus ojos por el asombro, y al cabo de un minuto, dominando sus nervios y timidez, miró nuevamente los ojos de esa joven.

Hinata: -Segura ante sus palabras- Más que a mi propia vida. Lo he amado desde niña y lo amaré siempre… Aunque él no me ame a mí

Arashi: Con eso me conformo, toma esto –saca la carta que el Kyubi le dio- Léelo. Te doy 2 horas, y si estás dispuesta de dar tu vida para ver de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, ven a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha. Sólo te esperaré 15 minutos. Has entendido?

Hinata: -Recibiendo la carta y al ver la letra de su amado- Lo haré… te veo en dos horas

Arashi: -Tratando de probarla- Tan segura estas? Ni siquiera sabes lo que dice la carta

Hinata: Como te he dicho… amo a Naruto y si tengo que morir para ver esa sonrisa que tanto deseo…

Arashi: En dos horas… Adiós –Desaparece nuevamente en una nube de humo-

La chica se quedó observando el papel que le había entregado minutos antes la recién llegada. En esa carta podría encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas… Pero tenía miedo de abrirla. No quería encontrar algún indicio de que Naruto ya no la amaba. Recordó en esos momentos la noche en la que se alejó de ella, sobretodo sus últimas palabras y tomando fuertemente la carta, decide abrirla.

En verdad estaba nerviosa, pero antes de desdoblarla, respiró profundo y se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol, para que nadie la interrumpiera. Mientras la abría y leía las primeras letras no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas…

"Hola mi hermosa: no sé si esta sea la forma más correcta de empezar una carta, si a esto se le puede llamar así… quiero explicarte todo, del porqué me fui y porque ahora estoy entrenando para poder liberar un gran poder, el cual me ayudará a proteger a mis seres queridos.

Preciosa, si después de leer todo esto no quieres volver a verme, lo entenderé perfectamente… Hace 19 años el Cuarto Hokage dio su vida para salvar la aldea, por medio de encerrar al Kyubi dentro de una persona… un bebé recién nacido, el cual sería el encargado de cuidar y proteger este gran poder y así evitar nuevamente la destrucción y muertes causadas por el demonio. Pues bien, yo soy ese niño que tiene al Kyubi dentro.

Durante mi infancia desconocía este poder, pero al cabo de los años y sobre todo con el entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pude conocer y controlar poco a poco el gran poder del Kyubi, no obstante la última batalla con Akatsuki provocó que hiciera un trato, el cual cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida… el Kyubi me daría más poder y sus conocimientos, por el pago de su libertad y mis sentimientos, y después de varios pasos, él y yo nos convertiríamos en un solo ser… Al principio me negué rotundamente, pero al verlos en esas condiciones ante el enemigo acepté sin dudarlo y ahora estoy aquí… luchando contra él para que no se posesione de lo más importante que tengo, lo que me mantiene de pié y en lucha ante todo esto: EL GRAN AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TÍ.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni por un instante, es más, todas las cosas, accidentes, metidas de pata, caídas, golpes, cortadas, quemaduras… son la causa de que solo me la paso pensando en ti. No me importa que mi cuerpo se haga pedazos mientras tú estés en mi mente y alma, porque me encanta imaginar que estás sentada alado mío, curando mis heridas y, aunque en estos momentos muera por dentro por no estar a tu lado, cualquier sacrificio vale la pena con tal de tenerte en mi vida misma…

Te amo Hinata y te prometo que lucharé para proteger este sentimiento que me hace feliz. Y si sobrevivo y vuelvo a verte, en caso de que no sea el mismo, quiero pedirte perdón… Perdón porque no sabré que hacer o que sentir (solo el amor por ti claro). Si aún sientes algo por este esclavo tuyo sólo te pediré ayuda, ya que la necesitaré para poder regresar… preciosa, tú eres y serás la mujer que siempre estará en mis pensamientos y en mi ser. Nunca pienses que te he olvidado o dejado de querer, te he prometido amarte siempre y lo cumpliré, ya que mis promesas son las que harán que mi camino ninja se convierta en realidad.

Otro aspecto importante que debes saber es, dentro de dos años aproximadamente llegarán algunas personas que generarán una guerra, la cual será guiada por el control y poder de los Bijuu. Ahora tengo al Kyubi, pero lo buscan de la misma manera que Akatsuki. Te prometo cuidarlo y fusionarme con él para que no caiga en manos enemigas, pero necesito que ustedes entrenen y sean los mejores, ya que, antes de mi regreso, se enfrentarán a peligros inminentes…"

La carta estaba inconclusa, sin embargo la kunoichi no dejaba de verla, y al cabo de algunos minutos, la aferró a su pecho y corrió hacia la mansión Uchiha, donde se encontraría con la persona que dejaría acercarse al hombre que ama con todo su ser. No habían pasado las dos horas límite y ya estaba sentada la kunoichi que fue a buscarla hace 45 minutos. Cuando ella vio a Hinata sonrió y rápidamente se acercó a ella.

Arashi: Hinata, ahora entiendes algo de lo que está pasando?

Hinata: Si… -Secándose las lágrimas-

Arashi: Pues bien, ahora te contaré todo y desde mañana serás entrenada por mí y por Soma… ya que tomarás su lugar en el equipo Kitsune… el equipo de Naruto

Hinata: Qué?! –Nerviosa, sabiendo que eso significaría estar cerca de Naruto- Estás diciendo… es decir… yo…

Arashi: Si, dónde podemos platicar a gusto?

Hinata: Puedes venir a mi casa… no espera, ya sé! Es un lugar que Naruto me enseño hace tiempo… vamos?

Arashi: Vamos! –Y rápidamente la ojiperla salió junto con ella a ese lugar, que era su refugio… donde lloraba la ausencia del rubio… en donde lo recordaba- Pero que hermoso es!!! Wow puedes ver toda Konoha!!

Estaban en la colina de los Hokage. Ese lugar donde se podían ver las bellezas visuales que tenía Konoha. Hinata se sienta a lado de Arashi y la mira fijamente

Arashi: -Sonriendo- Pues bueno… Ya que estamos aquí quiero que me preguntes todas tus dudas. Para mí es más fácil contestarlas a contarte todo como una historia

Hinata: Gra… Gracias…

Arashi: -Cruzando las manos- Y bien?

Hinata: Qué es lo que le pasó a Naruto?

Arashi: No me esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto… Bueno, él ha hecho un trato con Kyubi-san, en la cual obtendría todos los poderes del zorro y podría dominarlo creando su propio poder… En cambio tendría que pagar con sus sentimientos y sentidos

Hinata: Sentidos?

Arashi: Si… digamos que el Kyubi necesitaba eso para poder… dejar… -Meditando un poco sus palabras- con los sentimientos de Naruto-san experimentaría amor, odio, celos, tristeza… lo suficiente para aceptar y convencerse de que es bueno e importante salvar al mundo que tanto odiaba y poder dar así todo a Naruto-san.

Ellos realizarían su fusión por medio de 5 etapas… de las cuales están por finalizar la cuarta

Hinata: Y por qué no lo han logrado?

Arashi: Porque… Naruto no siente nada… Ahora él es lo que fue el Kyubi

Hinata: Pero, el Kyubi puede…

Arashi: No. Naruto tiene que "renacer". Sin sus sentidos y absorbiendo el poder de Kyubi-san podría convertirse en una asesino… no tendría algún límite y pues… no diferenciaría el bien y lo bueno del mal… El Kyubi sabe eso perfectamente y es por ello que te necesitamos… Naruto te necesita

Hinata: Algo comentó en la carta

Arashi: Naruto no ha perdido todo… Y aunque no me lo creas, él aún posee lo más valioso que tuvo cuando lo conocí… el amor que siente por ti.

Hinata: No es cierto… hoy él no…

Arashi: -Triste- supuse que dirías eso… pero no es verdad. Eres la primera mujer que se acerca a Naruto-san y no es rechazada, al contrario… -Sonríe-

Hinata: Que has dicho?! –un poco celosa por el comentario-

Arashi: Como lo has notado, Naruto-san se ha puesto más guapo y con el aire de "serio, sexy y seductor" muchas mujeres han querido acercarse y… bueno, simplemente las rechazó. Las alejó de él de una manera brusca… con decirte que una al verlo y al tratarle de darle un beso, simplemente la separó de él, empujándola y le dijo "aléjate, no me toques… me das asco"… hahahahaha! Se nota que él ya tiene dueña –viendo que Hinata estaba completamente roja- y hoy cuando lo abrazaste… simplemente te vio y te dijo Hyuuga… y aunque no lo creas, te separó tiernamente y esa mirada… tenía más de 2 años que no la veía… Te ama y te amará al parecer

Hinata: -En shock- Yo… yo no sé qué decir… -Pensándolo un poco- Lo amo Arashi, y es cierto… es más guapo y sexy… me muero por besarlo nuevamente… -Triste, colocando sus brazos cruzados en sus rodillas y poco a poco apoyó su cabeza en ellas- Pero no puedo…

Arashi: Yo te ayudaré para que lo logres… Estaremos juntas en esto, ya que él es mi hermano mayor y el salvador de Kyo

Hinata: Salvador?

Arashi: Si, él salvó a Kyo de Orochimaru… -Llorando- ese maldito mató a mi clan y secuestró a mi hermano por su poder y… depositó un mal dentro de su ser…

Hinata: Lo lamento tanto –Se para y abraza a la joven- Gracias por tu ayuda

Arashi: -Correspondiendo el abrazo- No tienes nada que agradecerme… Cuál es tu siguiente pregunta?

Hinata: Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Arashi: Pues, antes que nada amar a Naruto y hacérselo saber… después serás entrenada por nosotras y como nueva miembro de nuestro grupo, arreglar todo lo que necesites porque tendrás que vivir con nosotros

Hinata: Queeeee?! Vivir con ustedes?!

Arashi: Si, ya que Soma está embarazada…

Hinata: Soma? Embarazada? Pero de quién?!

Arashi: Tranquila… No es hijo de Naruto-san… sino de Kazuki-san

Hinata: -Ruborizada y apenada- Yo pensé que…

Arashi: Hinata, no acabas de escuchar todo lo que te dije?

Hinata: Si, pero… lo siento

Arashi: No te preocupes… Ahora bien, tienes que aprender nuevas técnicas y creemos que puedes hacerlo, ya que eres una Hyuga –Ve fijamente a una kunoichi completamente ruborizada- y puedes hacerlo… y bueno –en tono muy pícaro- tienes que hacer sentir vivo a mi jefe… al costo que sea

Hinata: Yo… Al costo que sea?!

Arashi: Si, al costo que sea… tendrás que hacerle sentir de nuevo felicidad, tristeza, celos… todo lo que conlleva enamorarse y vivir

Hinata: Pero yo…

…: Arashi, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no seas tan pervertida?

Arashi: Qué haces aquí? Soma, deberías descansar!!

Soma: No puedo y mucho menos al sentir que estabas lejos y con Hinata-san

Hinata: Y cómo sabes que estábamos aquí?

Soma: -Sentándose a lado de ellas- Yo puedo sentir chakra Hinata-san, como lo harás tú

Hinata: Sentir chakra?

Soma: Al parecer ya estás avisada por esta boca suelta… -Viendo cómo era la mirada enérgica de su amiga- Ahora entiendo el porqué Kyubi-san te seleccionó como la "informante" para la Hyuga… pues bien, -a la peli azul- como sabes tienes que rescatar la humanidad de nuestro rubio favorito… y si es necesario "eso" lo tendrás que hacer… Naruto te necesita

Hinata: -Completamente roja, interpretando cada una de las palabras… de "eso"- Yo…

Soma: O acaso no quieres?

Hinata: Claro que quiero!!!! No se pueden imaginar cuanto he esperado y llorado por ver nuevamente a Naruto… y si tengo que disfrutar estar con él para sacarle sus sentimientos… -viendo que las dos kunoichi estaban asombradas por su reacción- bueno, yo… -nerviosa nuevamente-

Arashi: Hahahahaha! Eso me agrada… vas a disfrutar estar con él hahahahaha!

Soma: Arashi… -Alzando una ceja, en forma de enojo-

Arashi: Lo siento…

Soma: Habla con tu padre acerca de nuestros planes y desde mañana vivirás con nosotros… con los Uchiha

Hinata: Naruto está con ustedes?

Arashi: SI… y ahí se quedará

Hinata: Pero Naruto tiene su casa aquí

Soma: Ya no… hemos hecho algunos cambios en ella… Ahora es inhabitable…

Arashi & Hinata: Queeeee?

Soma: Verán… como no queremos que él se quede solo…

-------Flash back----------

Estando en la sala, tres shinobis estaban descansando en la sala de la mansión. Cuando uno de ellos comenta los planes que tienen acerca del rubio y su estancia con los Uchiha.

Sakura: Quieren destruir la casa de Naruto?!! O.o

Soma: Si desean que él se quede aquí es necesario hacerlo…

Kazuki: O se irá… Nos mencionó que estaría solo esta noche y pues…

Soma: No podemos permitirlo. Es por ello que me deben de indicar dónde está y realizar los arreglos necesarios

Sasuke: -Llegando, después de acomodar a Naruto en una recámara- Los ayudaré… síganme

Kazuki: Excelente… Como lo haremos?

Soma: Pues con Kanno… que más!

-----Fin Flash back-------------

* * *

Continuará... 

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme!! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!!!


	9. Caída

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola hermanito/as del fic!**_

_**Recibí un mensajito donde decía que este chapter no estaba... Que horror! Pero lo dejo y prometo verlos en la continuación de los demás Fics... Saludos!**_

* * *

_****_Capítulo 9: Caída

-Fin Flash back-

Arashi: -Asombrada- Kanno fue el que hizo eso?

Hinata: Kanno?

Soma: Dios, tengo tanto que enseñarte… Kanno es uno de los 5 zorros de Naruto, Arashi no le dices lo más importante…

Arashi: Pues a eso iba!

Soma: -Viendo a Hinata- Naruto, cuando logró realizar la segunda fase obtuvo la marca del zorro. Esta marca es un tatuaje que tiene en su brazo izquierdo y le ayuda a invocar a zorros…

Hinata: Como lo había hecho con los sapos?

Soma: Exacto. Pero con la diferencia que él es el único que puede controlarlos y le pertenecen… yo también invoco zorros, pero ellos sólo me ayudan…

Hinata: No entiendo

Soma: Naruto… como decirlo….

Arashi: Naruto es el Kyubi mismo

Soma: Arashi!

Hinata: o.O

Soma: -Viendo feamente a su compañera- Naruto tiene el poder ahora del Kyubi y por lo mismo… no gobierna pero si controla el mundo de los zorros… y de los Bijuu… Mierda es difícil de explicar… el rubio puede controlar a su antojo todo lo que tenga que ver con el Kyubi… y los zorros son subordinados del demonio… Te lo explicaré de esta manera –viendo la cara de asombro de la Hyuga- Yo necesito pagar los favores que me hacen los zorros que invoco, ya que se pueden revelarse y atacarme inclusive porque no me pertenecen… no son nada mío, solo me ayudan con condiciones… en cambio a Naruto lo tienen de obedecer, sino él fríamente y con el derecho que ser su dueño los puede matar. Y los 5 zorros que nos acompañan siempre, fueron criados por Naruto

Arashi: Y es por ello que lo obedecen y dan su vida para protegerlo

Hinata: Ahora entiendo…

Soma: -Tiene un mareo- Demonios

Hinata: Espera! –La acuesta en el pasto- Tienes que descansar…

Soma: Pero yo

Hinata: Es mejor para el bebé

Soma: El bebé? Cómo sabes eso!

Hinata: -Tapando a su nueva compañera- Recuerdas que tengo el Byakugan?

Soma: -Asombrada- Cierto, Hehehe

Arashi: Hinata, lo lamento pero debo de llevarla a descansar, pero te vemos mañana vale?

Hinata: Así es

Soma: Pasaremos con Tsunade-sama mañana y descansar, ya que atacaran pronto

Arashi: Pronto? Estás diciendo que esos malditos…

Soma: Deben de estar molestos… sólo tienen 3 demonios

Arashi: Mierda…

Hinata: Perdonen, pero sigo sin entender…

Soma: Hinata, nosotros obtenemos el poder de los Bijuu… Naruto los necesita para hacerse muy fuerte y así evitar la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos, además de cumplir una parte del trato con Kyubi-san… con ello podrá hacer lo que tiene que hacer

Hinata: -Viendo al vacío- Naruto…

Arashi: Vamos mujer, no te desanimes…

Soma: Verás que lo lograremos

Hinata: Yo amo a Naruto y deseo ayudarlo… a ustedes, agradezco todo lo que me han dicho…

Arashi: Pero no es todo!

Hinata: No?

Soma: No… mi embarazo dará pauta para que tú entres al equipo Kitsune, sin embargo… como debes saber cada uno tiene un poder específico que nos ayuda… pues bien, el mío es sentir el chakra del enemigo y…

Hinata: Y?

Soma: Un tipo de tele transportación… no sé cómo explicártelo pero mañana lo veremos, vale? Quiero descansar y llevarme a esta rebelde… que está exhausta como yo

Hinata: o.O bueno… Las acompaño

Arashi: No es necesario

Hinata: Si vamos a hacer compañeras, tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotras…

Soma: -Sonriendo- Tienes razón… vamos!

Y así se fueron en dirección de la mansión que los albergaba. Pasaban las 11 de la noche y dentro de un grupo de 5 personas, estaban discutiendo acerca del futuro del grupo y sobretodo de lo que harían con la pérdida de un Bijuu

…1: Mierda, ese maldito destruyó mi arma… lo mataré

…2: Cálmate hermana, tendremos el momento

…3: En verdad que Naruto-kun no deja de sorprenderme

…4: Orochimaru, tú sabes algo que no nos queras decir?

Orochimaru: No… les he dicho todo

…5: No puedo creer que el hijo de Kushina ahora sea nuestro enemigo

…4: Junko, aún estás melancólica…

Junko: Sé que Naruto es nuestro enemigo e hijo de Minato… ese maldito, pero Shiro, es hijo de Kushina y al final de cuentas ella fue mi mejor amiga…

Shiro: Lo sé, pero si tengo que matarlo para obtener lo que necesito, no me importa la amistad de Uzumaki… ella decidió su muerte y la muerte de su hijo

Junko: Tienes razón… no puedo mezclar mi amistad con el trabajo… ahora bien, sólo tenemos 3 demonios, qué vamos a hacer?

Orochimaru: El Kyubi aún tiene libertad y no se ha fusionado aún y por…

Reika: Pues ese maldito rubio lo quiero destruir… pero bueno, tenemos aún al ocho, cinco y tres colas…

Kasumi: Normalmente luchamos por separado… porqué ahora no nos juntamos?

Orochimaru: Estás diciendo que…

Reika: Que haremos un grupo de 2 Bijuu… y los atacaremos, tú –viendo al poseedor de serpientes- irás tras el Uchiha y nosotras tras…

Junko: Nosotros iremos por el rubio… ustedes descansarán por la última batalla

Kasumi: No! No es justo yo…

Shiro: Calla, mira lo que te tengo… -le da un paquete- es para ti

Kasumi: Pero esto es! –La abre- NO! Es una.. KATANA!

Junko: Es necesario que practiques y como es para ti, no podrá destruirla como las otras… claro si practicas lo suficiente

Kasumi: Excelente! –Viendo a su hermana- Hay que dejarlos ir

Reika: -Poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza, como conforme- Esta bien, sólo porque estás feliz y requiero descansar… pero la siguiente seremos nosotras, están de acuerdo?

Orochimaru: Ya que estamos en eso… atacaremos en 2 días… quiero descansar y recobrar fuerzas…

Junko: Bueno, es tiempo… Me retiro

Shiro: Voy contigo, espérame –Estando a una buena distancia- No le creo a la serpiente esa…

Junko: Yo tampoco…

Shiro: Tenemos que vigilarle… no quiero que se aproveche de nosotros, ya que tenemos que cumplir nuestra venganza. Él Tendrá sus planes, pero nosotros los nuestros y si es necesario matarlo…

Junko: Entiendo tu preocupación, sin embargo es necesario trabajar con él hasta que las Natzuki sean más fuertes y controlen el poder del 8 colas… sin eso ellas no lograremos avanzar y Orochimaru podrá hacer lo que se le la gana…

Shiro: Odio a ese hombre

Junko: -Deteniéndose en la puerta de su recámara- Pero es necesario utilizarlo… descansa… nos vemos mañana

Shiro: Adiós hermana

Siendo las 11 de la mañana, logran verse en la mansión Uchiha, en el patio central, a una joven de cabellos negros corriendo tras su hermano, generando sonrisas entre los presentes. Arashi quería golpear a Kyo porque siempre la molestaba mientras dormía, aunque esa mañana fue el colmo para ella. La pobre descansaba plácidamente hasta que "algo" caminaba encima de su cabeza: una tarántula. Arashi abre sus ojos lentamente y ve como la gran patuda andaba contenta en su cara, causando un grito descomunal y a lo lejos unas carcajadas… y por ello decidió golpear a su hermano mayor hasta que se satisficiere…

Kyo: -corriendo alrededor del jardín- Cálmate, es sólo una broma!

Arashi: Una broma –Generando una aguja con su chakra y lanzándosela a la pompa de su hermano- Espero que con esto pagues!

Kyo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Soma: -Riéndose también- Niños… A callar! O acaso quieren despertar al ogro?

Kazuki: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Ogro?

Sasuke: Amor, es el zorro mayor de Naruto

Sakura: Kanno?

Soma: Así es, es el ogro del grupo… creemos que es el enojo que siempre guardó Naruto dentro de sí…

Kazuki: No, él genero su propio carácter…

Sakura: Esto es muy confuso para mí

Kyo: -Que traía a su hermana cargada en su hombro, la cual gritaba y decía: "AHHHHH! Bájame bruto!"- Pero es más molesto cargar con ella que con Kanno o Jirato… esos dos llegan a un caso extremo pero no tanto como ella –Y la suelta, cayendo fuertemente en el suelo-

Kazuki: Sólo espero que no hayan despertado a Naruto-san con sus gritos…

Soma: -Queda inmóvil por unos segundos- Acaba de despertar… felicidades

Arashi: -Sobándose el trasero-Yo no tuve la culpa… este Baka!

Kyo: Y se supone que soy el hermano mayor?

Soma: -Cambiando su expresión alegre a seria- Kyo… eso fue…

Kyo: Si… lo sentí también…

Arashi: Con que no aguantaron mucho verdad? Mierda…

Kazuki: Soma…

Soma: -A la joven del grupo- Ve por… bueno tu sabes… no podemos perder mucho tiempo

Arashi: A la orden –Y desaparece en una nube de humo-

Sasuke y Sakura sólo se veían a los ojos, extrañados por lo que decían los nuevos shinobi. Pasando alrededor de un minuto sale, despeinado y en bóxers el miembro rubio del ex equipo 7. Mostrando su seriedad de siempre, seguido por 5 zorros que, de la misma manera, estaban despertándose.

Soma: Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a presentarte como debe de ser? Vístete que aquí hay damas–Viendo que su compañero tenía una mano en su cabeza, sobándose-

Jirato: No es el momento… -Tratando de guardar su risa-

Kazuki: Ahhh… -suspirando y viendo al recién llegado- Sólo quiero informarte que…

Kanno: Lo sabemos, no debes preocuparte

Soma: -Se levanta y le ofrece las botellas de sake al líder de su grupo- Espero que con esto mejores…

Naruto simplemente toma el contenedor de ese delicioso líquido y lo bebe, asombrando a los dueños de la casa, y después de tomar 5 platos y servir sake en cada uno, los ofrece a sus zorros, que disfrutaron lentamente. Dejando a sus animales contentos y sin decir ninguna palabra el ojiazul regresó a su habitación, pero esta vez solo.

Kanno: Ya era hora –Sin dejar de tomar- Ya quería mi paga

Kahiki: Yo también!

Jirato: -Al sentir que su amo estaba lo suficientemente lejos- ¡Hahahahaha!

Soma: ¿Pero de qué te ríes tu pingo? –Viendo como su compañero de pelea reía sin más-

Jirato: Hahahahaha! El amo si pudiera sentir algo, estaría muy de malas! Hahahahaha!

Kanno: -Dejando de beber, molesto- No te burles…

Jirato: -Sin poderse controlar se tira al suelo y empieza a girar, como lo hacen los perros- No puedo evitarlo Hahahahaha!

Kyo: Pero qué pasó –Acariciando a Kahiki, el cual bebía con dificultad porque quería reírse también-

Haki: Verán… estábamos todos dormidos alrededor de la cama del amo, plácidamente, cuando de pronto escuchamos un grito de Arashi… y el amo se despertó precipitadamente para saber que pasaba pero… -Riéndose- pero, al dormir en una manera muy loca y desordenada, se pegó con el borde de la cama… hahahahaha!

Kahiki: Hahaha! Se dio uno grande, y al sentir eso todos nos despertamos y… Hahahahaha! Y por el tremendo golpe cayó encima de Kanno

Jirato: -Viendo como su compañero zorro sólo tomaba más sake- Y para amolarla los dos se dieron tremendo cabezazo! Hahahahaha!

Todos en la sala, a excepción Sakura, no pudieron evitarlo y rieron sin parar… les parecía chistoso que los más "serios" del grupo terminaran haciendo cosas tan chuscas. Kanno que escuchaba las risas, se molestó y lentamente dejó su sake y se fue al cuarto donde dormía nuevamente su amo.

Jirato: Hahahahaha, se enojó…

Haki: Pues ni modo!

Soma: -Tratando de no reírse- Por qué no vi eso!

Kazuki: Me hubiera gustado que Naruto-san se enojara para que…

Sakura: -Interrumpiéndolo, ya que ella no había reído- Pero no puede

Sasuke: -Que no pudo evitarlo y rió también- pero Sakura, amor

Sakura: -Levantándose precipitadamente y su novio ve como una lágrima toca su mejilla- NO PUEDE! –Sale de la habitación-

Sasuke: Lo lamento –Se tranquiliza- Está triste por la noticia de…

Hikaru: -Interrumpiendo- Lo sabemos…

Sasuke: Aún no podemos creer que Naruto haya perdido todo

Jirato: No es cierto eso… nos tiene a nosotros

Soma: Calla!

Kazuki: Deja que hable… al final Jirato tiene derecho

Sasuke: De qué hablan?

Soma: Hmmm- Cruzando los brazos- Ya que estás solo te lo diremos… pero por favor mantenlo en secreto ya que Naruto puede morir por esto. Estos zorros son la representación de algunos sentimientos: la felicidad corresponde a Jirato, tristeza a Haki, ternura a Hikaru, valentía o coraje a Kahiki y enojo a Kanno…

Sasuke: o.O Qué has dicho?

Kazuki: Sasuke-san, Naruto ha tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios para poder llegar a fusionarse con Kyubi-san… y entre ellas era criar a 5 zorros, los cuales, a falta de sus expresiones "sentimentales" nos demostrarían su estado de ánimo… Para explicártelo mejor, normalmente está con Kanno, demostrando enojo y de vez en cuando…

Haki: -Interrumpiendo y sentándose a lado de Kyo- Está conmigo…

Kahiki: Pero pasa más tiempo a mi lado y con Kanno, hehe

Jirato: -Agachando su cabeza y se acuesta como "perro regañado"-El amo no pasa tiempo conmigo… soy el abandonado

Hikaru: Y no te olvides de mí –Se sienta a lado de Kazuki-

…: -Entrando nuevamente al recinto- Pues porque eres un tonto

Jirato: Y tu un amargado

Soma: Ohh! No te pongas triste… Kanno déjalo en paz -Se acerca al más joven de los zorros y lo acaricia- Recuerda que eres el más importante para él

Jirato: Como no… si ni siquiera se acerca…

…1: Pues porque no sabe cómo, tonto

…2: Arashi-chan, no le digas así a Jirato

Arashi: Hmmm… ven acá peludo de mi alma! –Extiende sus brazos y corre a ella Haki y lo abraza- No debes ponerte triste, sabes que yo, aunque seas un peludo tristón te quiero mucho!

Haki: Lo sé! –y la lame-

Arashi: Pero Hinata, entra

Jirato: Hinata? –Se para rápidamente, junto con los demás animales-

Kanno: -Sus hermanos se reúnen alrededor de él- Pero si es ella!

Jirato: -Feliz- Si, huele a ella!

Hinata: -Extrañada y ruborizada- Yo… este… hola a todos…

Sasuke: Bienvenida

Soma: Se tardaron…

Hinata: Lo siento, fue mi culpa… Estaba hablando con mi padre

Kazuki: -Viendo a Sasuke y a Kyo, sin entender lo que pasaba-

Soma: Y?

Hinata: Desde hoy viviré aquí. No hay ningún problema

Sasuke, Kyo & Kazuki: QUEEE?

Soma: Les explicaremos des… -Ve a Jirato con "malas intensiones"- Qué haces?

Jirato: -Se acercaba sigilosamente y al cabo de estar enfrente de la peli azul, simplemente se "para" y al apoyarse en los hombros de ella le da un lengüetazo en la boca, dejando anonadados a todos y se retira rápidamente, junto con los demás zorros, orgulloso por su hazaña- Lo hice!

Kanno: -"Sonriendo", si se puede decir- Pensé que no lo harías

Haki: Qué emoción!

Kahiki: Se sintió bien… ahora quién lo hará…

Jirato: Amo las apuestas! –Salen todos corriendo del recinto a la habitación donde descansaban con Naruto-


	10. Nuestra plática

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Nuestra plática**

Hinata se quedó sin movimiento, en shock para ser exacta; Soma, Kazuki, Kyo, Arashi y Sasuke se veían completamente asombrados. Jamás se imaginaron que Jirato y los demás compañeros rojiblanco se atrevieran… Era algo increíble.

Soma: -Sin poder decir palabras- o.O Que… qué fue eso?

Arashi: No lo sé…

Kyo: Yo…

Kazuki: No lo digas…

Sasuke: Sin embargo…

Arashi: -Viendo al dueño de la mansión- Crees que sea eso?

Sasuke: No cabe duda… me han explicado que son esas cosas peludas y pues… lo afirmo

Soma: -Empezando a sonreír- Es… INCREIBLE!! Hinata… -viendo que la pobre estaba toda roja, aún sin movimiento- HINATA!! –Haciéndola reaccionar- Tenemos que entrenar…

Hinata: Cla… claro

Arashi: Madre mía… vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde…. Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, Kyo por favor reúne en la cena especialmente a Naruto, necesitamos hablar con ustedes acerca de algo muy importante… no dejen que se vaya. Han entendido?

Kyo: Como ordenes, peluda

Arashi: Qué me dijiste?

Kyo: Peluda…

Arashi: Vas a…

Soma: -Deteniéndola- Arashi, después… aprovechándote de la situación en la cena, te vengarás… ahora vámonos!

Arashi: -Toma de la mano a Hinata- Nos vamos, queremos cenar rico

Sasuke: Yo me encargo de eso… que disfruten el día y su entrenamiento… Y Soma, con cuidado por favor

Soma: Claro, como digas, adiós! –Y las tres desaparecen en una ráfaga de viento-

Kazuki: Sasuke-san, por qué le dijiste eso a Soma?

Sasuke: Lo sabrás en la cena… -Se para y camina hacia la puerta- ahora tengo que ver a mi Sakura, si me disculpan… se quedan en su casa

Kyo & Kazuki: Gracias –Sale el ojinoche-

Kyo: Oye, eso de que Naruto se preocupó por el grito de Arashi me preocupa

Kazuki: A mi igual… eso significa que va a terminar la 4° fusión…

Kyo: Maldita sea, y ahora que está Hinata aquí

Kazuki: Aunque sabes –Se acomoda en el sillón- Creo que no es tan mala idea

Kyo: Y eso?

Kazuki: Recuerda que en esta fusión puede perder todo lo que ha ganado ante Kyubi-san… y ella puede, bueno…

Kyo: Apoyarlo?

Kazuki: Así es…

Estando afuera, en el pasillo central, estuvo buscando a la ojiverde que llevaba algunos minutos sola, después de que salió enojada por las carcajadas de todos por el "accidente" de su mejor amigo. Sasuke se sentía un poco culpable por eso, sin embargo sabía que su hermano lograría recobrar su carácter y su sonrisa… Aunque no sería tan rápido como todos quisieran.

Sasuke: -Para sí- En verdad es extraño ver a Naruto sin su risa… No me imaginé que esto pasaría… debí de…

…: -Llorando- Tú sabías eso verdad?

Sasuke: -Acercándose- Así es. Sakura, yo debí de haber entrenado junto con él y Jiraiya para evitar esto… pero Naruto, aunque se escuche fríamente, tomó la decisión correcta

Sakura: -Acurrucándose en el regazo de su amado- No puedo creerlo

Sasuke: Naruto obtendrá el poder del Kyubi y así cumplirá su sueño. Tsunade-sama me ha comentado que dejará que él sea su sucesor… está interesada en hacerlo feliz…

Sakura: No creo que le importe ahora

Sasuke: No sabemos… puede ser que sí. Quería informarte que quiero darles la casa de mi tía, es más grande y pueden vivir los 7

Sakura: Los 7?

Sasuke: -Abrazándola fuertemente- Si, ellos, el bebé y Hinata

Sakura: -Viendo esos ojos negros que la mataban- Hinata?!

Sasuke: Así es… Y creo que, gracias a ella, dentro de poco veremos nuevamente esa sonrisa que extrañamos todos

Sakura: -Dejando de llorar, y sonriendo- Hinata aquí… apoyando a Naruto! Eso me llena de felicidad!

Sasuke: A mí también… -Viendo que los zorros salen corriendo, huyendo al jardín- Pero… -Y sale Naruto, ya vestido con un traje completamente negro, como el que trae en Shippuden, más serio de lo normal- Algo le han hecho esos zorros de nuevo…

Sakura: Zorros? A Naruto? De nuevo? O.o

Sasuke: Así es… vamos a ver –Y tomándola de la mano se acercan a la gran sala, donde sólo se escuchaban risas-

Al entrar vieron a 3 de los 5 zorros atrás de Kyo y los otros dos pegados al sillón donde estaba Kazuki, y al rubio en frente de ellos, con otra botella de sake, mirando a uno de los zorros en específico. Esa mirada mostraba inconformidad… lo que las personas con sentimientos pueden definir como enojo. Algo malo habían hecho y eran "regañados" por su criador.

Jirato: -Agachado, como perro regañado- Yo… lo siento amo

Naruto no respondía, sólo lo veía y al cabo de dos minutos aproximadamente, emprende camino hacia el jardín, sin olvidar la botella. Viendo esto, Sasuke se arma de valor (lo menciono así ya que nadie quería molestar al ojiazúl para evitar cualquier riña o molestia de este) y se separa de su amada para poder acercarse a su amigo y detenerle.

Sasuke: Naruto, espera… quiero hablar contigo

El rubio se detiene y lentamente gira su cabeza, para verlo. Sasuke lo mira fijamente y al cabo de unos segundos Naruto reincorpora su movimiento hacia el jardín. El peli negro no supo qué hacer… cómo interpretar eso… -Habrá sido un sí?- Pensó.

Kyo: -Mira al valiente y fríamente- Ve… te espera

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y se fue al jardín. Esperaba poder hablar con su mejor amigo y "mejorar" los lazos que hace tiempo estaban destrozados. Sakura sonríe por esto y lentamente se dirige a la cocina, ya que quería preparar algo para los recién llegados, consintiéndolos y pagarles la ayuda que le daban a su compañero. –Qué es lo que quieren comer?- Viendo a los presentes-

Kazuki: Lo que se le antoje, Sakura-chan

Sakura: Antes que nada, háblame de tú… y me encantaría hacerles algo especial. No hay problema…

Kyo: Sabes hacer ramen?

Sakura: No… pero puedo ir por uno delicioso, si lo desean

Kyo: Oh –Triste- Naruto-san hace mucho que no come ramen… ninguno de nosotros sabemos cocinar su ex platillo preferido… Y cuando intentamos hacerlo en el cumpleaños del jefe… sólo lo arruinamos, provocándole algunos días de dolor estomacal…

Jirato: Y no sólo a él

Haki: Nos querían matar…

Kahiki: Y como siempre pagamos por todo… nos dieron las sobras!

Kanno: Por lo que decidimos, junto con nuestro amo de no volver a comer ramen de nadie…

Sakura: Naruto juró que no comería ramen?

Hikaru: Sólo que fuera de Hinata-san o de… no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero es de Konoha

Sakura: Ya sé de quién hablan… tengo una idea. Acompáñenme por el ramen y de paso les doy un paseo por la aldea

Haki: Y podemos ir con ustedes? Ah! Y llevaremos a Kanno para dejar al amo solo

Kahiki: Di que sí

Kyo: ¬¬ tenemos de otra?

Kazuki: Sólo si va Kanno

Jirato: No… bueno… Kanno tenemos que ir

Kanno: Excelente! Tengo ganas de conocer la aldea

Sakura: Vamos…

Estando en el jardín, Naruto veía fijamente la gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro, y Sasuke atrás de él, guardando una buena distancia. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar su plática o inclusive que decir. Y pasando algunos minutos, ordenando sus ideas, Sasuke es el que rompe el silencio.

Sasuke: Naruto, yo… lo lamento –Al ver que el rubio guardaba su posición, sin contestarle- sé que has pasado cosas difíciles y algunas de ellas han sido por mi culpa…

Naruto: -Sin dejar su posición y dejando un momento de silencio- No es cierto…

Sasuke: -Asombrado por lo dicho- Pero…

Naruto: Uchiha, es algo que debí hacer… -Minuto de silencio- Nadie tiene la culpa

Sasuke: Y por qué no aceptaste mi ayuda?

Naruto: -Secamente- Orochimaru

Sasuke: -Anonadado por ese nombre- Acaso tú…

Naruto: -Volteando lentamente- Sasuke… me advirtió de ti…

Sasuke: -Meditando un poco las palabras y los acontecimientos- Gracias por eso… por todo. No pude decirte gracias por haberme buscado, por cuidar de Sakura…

Naruto: -Regresando su mirada a la fuente- Era mi obligación

Sasuke: Tu obligación? No entiendo… -Exaltado- No puedo entenderte! Arriesgar tu vida por mí, por qué? Contéstame! Por qué defender a un traidor como yo!!

Naruto: -Dejando nuevamente espacios de silencio, con la tranquilidad que siempre irradiaba- Tenía que salvar a mi hermano

Sasuke: -Sorprendido por la palabra que hace mucho no escuchaba- Hermano?

Naruto: -Dejando un buen espacio de silencio- Tú y Sakura eran lo que conocí como hermanos… como familia

Sasuke: Éramos? Y ahora? –Viendo como poco a poco su "hermano" regresaba a la sala-

Naruto: -Se detiene y chocando miradas- No lo sé…

Sasuke siguió mirándolo, guardándose todas las preguntas que se habían formado por el "hermano" que escucho anteriormente

Naruto: -Continuando su camino, dándole la espalda- No obstante, los defenderé a costa de lo que sea… -Recuperando la vista del ojinegro- …porque esa fue y es mi promesa… -Entra a la casa y se pierde a través de las sombras-

El anterior compañero del rubio quedo pasmado ante su "gran diálogo". Con esas pocas palabras encontró que, de alguna manera, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo: Se preocupaba por los demás. Además al escuchar "tenía que salvar a mi hermano" le daba cierta felicidad, ya que podría recuperar esos lazos que hace más de 4 años estaban rotos. Al quedar solo encontró la rama de un gran árbol y al ver la sombra que podría darle resguardo, se acomodó para meditar todo lo pasado y como podría ayudarle a su ahora hermano.

Dentro de la sala, Naruto toma la botella de sake que quedaba y viendo que ninguno de su equipo se encontraba en la casa, decide salir, encontrando la mejor oportunidad de "escapar" ante los posibles regaños de Soma por obligarlo a quedarse en ese lugar y los ruegos de Arashi que, de alguna manera, siempre lo convencían. Así que tomó sus cosas y sale, evitando toparse con el Uchiha, que estaba descansando en ese árbol. Al salir de ese gran corredor de la mansión y entrar de lleno a la calle se encuentra con que la aldea no había cambiado: permanecían los 5 rostros de los Hokage en esa gran montaña, además de que todas las casas y puestos tenían el mismo colorido; los árboles verdes y lo más importante, la gente que disfrutaba vivir en Konoha… no obstante, al cabo de andar durante algunos minutos notó un cambio, que hace años lo hubiera hecho feliz, pero ahora no le generaba nada… todos los aldeanos no lo miraban como antes, ese odio y repudio ante su presencia se convirtió en respeto y sobretodo aceptación. El ojiazúl no pudo entender la razón de ese cambio y tomando el carácter que ahora le caracterizaba simplemente quiso dejarlo así… sin darle la importancia que debe de tener porque no le importaba.

Y en su camino se encontró el hospital de Konoha, en donde descansaba esa persona que siempre le había ayudado y sobretodo aceptado… quitándole un poco el dolor de la soledad que lo acompañaba a diario. E instintivamente entra, buscándolo. Al estar enfrente de la recepción y tratando de preguntarle a la enfermera en cargo acerca del estado de su maestro, un personaje que lo apreciaba mucho se acerca a él y, cuidando su distancia, llama su atención.

…: Na… Naruto-kun?!

Naruto: …Shizune…

Shizune: Naruto-kun!! –Trata de abrazarlo, pero él mismo la detiene- Pero… -Recuerda lo que le dijo la Godaime acerca de su hijo- Entiendo… y vienes a ver a…

Naruto: Jiraiya-sama

Shizune: Ahora se encuentra en revisión con Tsunade… quieres que te lleve con ellos? -Naruto no respondió y se colocó a lado de ella, dándole a entender un "si"- Ven…

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegaron al 6 piso. Ambos guardaron silencio durante el trayecto y la kunoichi sólo se preguntaba el qué pasaría para ver a Naruto serio, olvidando por completo su hiperactividad y osadía… en fin, deseaba ver una sonrisa de él e inclusive alguna molestia… algo que la obligara a regañarlo.

Shizune: -Llegando a la puerta, la toca lentamente- Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama… tienen visitas

Tsunade: -En voz baja- Que pase… -Viendo como entraba su asistente, junto con el chico de los ojos azules que ambos Sannin habían buscado durante mucho tiempo, emocionándose a cada segundo- Pero si eres tú!

Shizune: -Haciendo una reverencia- Me retiro. Si necesitan algo, sólo llámenme. Adiós

Tsunade: -Al estar los 3 solos- Naruto, a que… -Viendo como Uzumaki se acercaba lentamente al enfermo- Esta bien… Sólo necesita reponerse de la última que tuvo. Lo estoy curando…

Naruto: -Al estar al lado de él- Viejo…

Jiraiya: -Despertándose por escuchar esa voz- Na… Naruto… -Abriendo sus ojos ve como el rubio lo miraba fijamente- Tú… tú me vi…

Naruto: -Sentándose en una silla cercana- Si…

Jiraiya: -Trata de sentarse, pero no puede- Ahhh!

Naruto: Tranquilo… -Viendo a la líder de la aldea- Tsunade…

Tsunade: Los dejaré, pero necesito hablar contigo… no lo olvides, por favor

Naruto: -Sólo mueve su cabeza, en forma de reverencia y dirige nuevamente su mirada al Sannin, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia y al estar solos- Como sigues?

Jiraiya: Ahora mejor… sé que no puedes ni quieres decir mucho, pero deseo saber cómo vas con el Kyubi. Desde hace mucho que quiero ayudarte… déjame hacerlo

Naruto: -Niega con la cabeza- Lo haré solo

Jiraiya: -Viendo la actitud de su pupilo- Ese Kyubi… quedarse con tus sentimientos y ponerte serio… -Con una gran sonrisa- y por lo menos él se ríe?

Naruto: No lo sé

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha! Le preguntaré después, y que buscas aquí?

Naruto: -Guardando un poco de silencio- Ver tu salud

Jiraiya: Te agradezco que vengas, en verdad no sabes cuánto, pero no me refiero a eso… qué buscas aquí?

Naruto: Proteger Konoha

Jiraiya: Entiendo… -Habiendo minutos de silencio ente ellos- Naruto, sabes… durante estos años estuve buscándote y después de encontrarte… en la aldea de la sombra… Estabas serio y de alguna manera feliz

Naruto: Feliz?

Jiraiya: Así es. Me encantaría verte de nuevo así… pero bueno, ahora que vas a hacer? –Viendo la cara de "duda" y de "ya te dije"- Me refiero a que regresas como ninja de la Hoja y bueno… -en tono pícaro- y con la Hyuga que te ha esperado durante este tiempo

Naruto: -Sin mostrar algún sentimiento- Nada

Jiraiya: Yo creo que vas a hacer algo con ella y muy bueno… pero igual –Se queja un poco- Recuerda que tienes amigos aquí, y a una mujer que se muere por tu ser… Ahora a descansar que necesitarás todas tus energías para la batalla que puede atacar pronto. Me da… estoy orgulloso de ti

Naruto: -Se levanta y mirándolo a los ojos, le da un "agradecimiento" por esas palabras- Adiós viejo

Jiraiya: Gracias por visitarme… y bienvenido –chocan miradas y aparecen flamas alrededor de su pupilo, desapareciendo- Me da mucho gusto que regresaras

…: -Entrando a la habitación- Crees que se quede para siempre?

Jiraiya: No… aunque su permanencia dependerá de que Hinata lo motive.

…: Tengo miedo de perderlo de nuevo

Jiraiya: Se ha vuelto fuerte y ahora sólo debemos esperar, y si quieres que se quede, -jugando- apuesta a que no y con eso de que siempre pierdes… -Viendo la cara de enojo de su amiga- Tsunade calma…

Tsunade: Idiota! –Y estando a punto de golpearlo aparece una rana y se atraviesa en el camino del puño de Tsunade, cayendo desmayada- Ooppss! Lo siento

Jiraiya: -De la que me salvé- Despertará… Puedes pasarme la nota que trae en su espalda? -La rubia le entrega el papel que traía y lo lee- Era de suponerse…

Tsunade: Qué pasa?

Jiraiya: Movimientos del enemigo… pero esta vez atacarán con fuerza

Tsunade: Rayos…

Jiraiya: -Invocando a otra rana- Dale esto a Naruto…

Rana: -Enojado- NO! Sabes que esos zorros me quieren comer

Jiraiya: Pero el rubio te defenderá como siempre

Rana: Ese serio de pacotilla? Ni siquiera me paga… crees que me defenderá?

Jiraiya: Por eso lo hago yo. Recuerda que a él también debes de obedecer

Rana: No iré

…: -Entrando por la ventana- Pero yo si! –Viendo a la rana- Que rica te ves hoy… lástima que no te puedo comer, o sí?

Rana: -Escondiéndose atrás del Sannin- Ni se te ocurra Jirato!

Jirato: Hmmm… -Sarcástico y lamiendo su hocico- Naruto-sama se enojaría acaso?

Jiraiya: Hola travieso… pasa y déjala en paz –Asombrando a la Godaime ante esta acción- cómo estás? –Y acaricia su cabeza-

Jirato: Bien, ero-sennin!

Tsunade: Qué significa esto?!

Jiraiya: -Suspira- Te he de confesar que yo…

Tsunade: Tú qué?

Jiraiya: He tenido contacto con Naruto desde hace 1 año aproximadamente, por medio de este zorro

Jirato: -Orgulloso- Así es. Me salvó de morir… aunque, fue por casualidad… Hihihi! –Pícaro- Estaba viendo a mujeres cuando yo caí por la batalla y pues me salvó… después supo que tengo la esencia de mi amo y pues nos hicimos amigos… aunque al saberlo mi amo no le gustó mucho la idea, pero la aceptó y me dio permiso de verlo

Jiraiya: Eres un boca suelta… -Acariciándolo fuertemente, generando gran felicidad en el animal- Pero que se puede hacer contigo?

Jirato: Nada…

Tsunade: -Agachando la mirada- Y porqué no me dijiste nada?

Jirato: -Contestando- Porque yo se lo pedí. Mi amo me hubiera… bueno, dejaría de ser libre si alguien más se enteraba… -olfateando- Momento… él estuvo aquí??

Tsunade: Si

Jirato: Ooppss… estoy en problemas

Jiraiya: Dale esto –Le quita el papel a la rana, la cual desaparece junto con su hermana inconsciente- y así no te pondrá peros

Jirato: -Triste- De todas maneras lo hará… no me dará sake como castigo… y mucho menos por lo de hace rato

Jiraiya: Y ahora qué le hiciste?

Jirato: Pues verán –obteniendo la atención de los Sannin- Mis hermanos y yo estábamos acostados en la recámara de mi amo cuando, de alguna manera logró sentir algo y pues… casi nos mata a todos

Jiraiya: Y la razón?

Jirato: Por una apuesta entre mis hermanos… besé a su novia

Tsunade: Besaste a Hinata?

Jirato: Si, hehe

Jiraiya & Tsunade: o.O

Jirato: Ven, esa cara puso mi amo y pues casi me mata… y ahora ni me pela… bueno aunque eso es siempre pasa verdad…, me voy porque al parecer va a ver ramen y no quiero perderme ese platillo, hehe –Toma el pergamino y en la ventana- Me voy, adiós! -Tsunade quedó asombrada ante este acto y Jiraiya muerto de risa-

* * *

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	11. Batalla

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Batalla**

Y continuando su camino Naruto recorría y recordaba su "camino triste", en el cual podía llegar rápidamente a su casa, sin ser molestado por los aldeanos que antes le insultaban… pero al estar enfrente del edificio donde sería de nuevo su hogar no pudo creer lo que tenía enfrente, provocando que soltara sus cosas y gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de una de las integrantes de su equipo

Naruto: SOMA!! –Quedando atónito ante lo que estaba enfrente suyo- No pudo hacerlo sola… -Sentándose en el suelo, resignado por encontrar "nada". El lugar donde alguna vez hubo techo y paredes… existía solo el nada, quedando una que otra división o puerta de pié- Kanno… ya verá ese zorro. Tengo que quedarme con Uchiha… aceptará? -Analizando lo que sentía- Qué es esto que siento? No puedo controlarme desde que la vi de nuevo… Sentirla cerca de mí… Sigue siendo la hermosa mujer que dejé hace años…

Se levanta con cierta pesadez cuando siente que alguien lo tira al suelo, abrazándolo

…: Naruto-san!! Qué haces solo aquí… no crees que debes de…

Naruto: -Separándose de ella, suavemente para no lastimarla, pero dándole a entender que no le gustaba que hiciera eso cada vez que lo veía pensativo- Arashi…

Arashi: Pero que haces sentaaaaaaa!! –Ve hacia donde fue alguna vez el hogar de su amigo- Qué pasó?! -Naruto simplemente se levanta y al incorporarse ve a toda su tropa, con dos acompañantes, generándose nuevamente "eso" que no se explicaba-

Naruto les da la espalda y empieza a caminar en sentido contrario, tomando el camino hacia la sede, es detenido por su ex compañera

Sakura: Espera, Naruto… te tenemos una sorpresa –Ve como su amigo dirige su mirada a su casa destrozada- No es esa bobo… esto –Pone enfrente los paquetes de ramen- Estos son para ti solito

Soma: (De esta no me salvo) Kazuki, podemos irnos a…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndola- Soma… -La ve con esos ojos azules que matan a cierta Hyuga- Gracias

Soma: -Asombrada y sin entender el agradecimiento- De nada… Tienes hambre?

Naruto: Hmmm… -Retoma su camino-

Arashi: No te hagas el digno…

Kyo: Naruto-san, nosotros no lo hicimos…

Haki: Y es de ese tipo… Ichiraka… o algo así

Kanno: Ichiraku tonto

Hikaru: No lo molestes…

Naruto: -Voltea a verlos y con su expresión seria- Provecho –Desaparece entre llamas-

Sakura: -Triste y ve como la pelinegro bajaba la mirada- Y ahora qué?!

Soma: -Suspirando- No es su culpa… no está acostumbrado a estar con tantas personas… Y debe estar preocupado por lo de hace rato

Hinata: Eso?

Arashi: -Asombrada- Lo sentiste?

Hinata: Si

Sakura: -Molesta- De qué hablan?

Kyo: Sakura-san, el enemigo lo más probable es que ataque mañana

Kazuki: Y con gran fuerza

Arashi: Soma, Hinata nosotras debemos regresar a entrenar

Soma: Lo sé… pero ese ramen se me antojó!

Hinata: Pues, lo comes y después entrenamos…

Soma: SI!!

Kyo: Mujeres… siempre se apoyan entre ellas

Sakura: -A Soma- Y como te sientes?

Soma: Bien, aunque los mareos y antojos aumentan

Sakura: Es normal

Kazuki: Normal? Mentira! Hoy se levantó a…

Soma: No lo digas que me da asco!

Kanno: Y no eres la única

Haki: Guacala!!

Hikaru: Momento… hablando de cosas desagradables, dónde está Jirato?

Kanno: No lo he visto desde que pasamos por el hospital

Hikaru: Hmm…

Soma: -Cerrando sus ojos, buscando su chakra- Está a punto de llegar con Naruto-san

Sakura: Bueno, vámonos a comer… Sasuke nos espera

Todos: SI!

Y esa tarde todos los habitantes del territorio Uchiha comieron delicioso, un ramen especial, llamado "Naruto" que deleitó todos sus sentidos. Sakura preparó además un postre dándole un toque especial a la reunión. Naruto fue como siempre el gran ausente y siendo ya las 8 de la noche se podían ver a tres kunoichi en el jardín, entrenando.

Arashi: De nuevo!! No tenemos tiempo

Hinata: -Demasiado cansada- Entendido…

Soma: Toma!! –Por medio de su chakra, genera una gran cantidad de rayos alrededor suyo y acumulándolo todo en una pequeña bola de energía, lanza su poder con fuerza hacia Hinata, la cual tenía sus ojos vendados, para provocar así el uso de su sexto sentido, sin el Byakugan-

Hinata: -Que logra evitar el ataque- Ah!

Arashi: (En verdad es increíble… ha dominado parte de la técnica con sólo algunas horas de entrenamiento) Hinata-san, cómo te sientes?

Hinata: -Más cansada, quitándose la banda de los ojos- Bien, es sólo que sin el Byakugan me cuesta trabajo… me –empieza a cerrar sus ojos y caer del agotamiento-

Estaba a punto de caer cuando unas llamas aparecen enfrente de ella y Naruto con ellas, logrando sujetar a la Hyuga antes de que cayera.

Naruto: -Acomodando a la ojiperla en sus brazos- Explíquense

Arashi: Hasta que se te ocurre llegar!

Soma: Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupadas… tenemos que…

Naruto: -Sólo las miraba, y dándoles a entender que no contestaría hasta que recibiera respuesta de sus compañeras por este entrenamiento que llevaba Hinata-

Arashi: No te vamos a decir nada hasta que… -Se para el rubio y con la chica en brazos se aleja de ellas- Momento! No me vas a dejar así verdad?

Soma: Detente joven Uzumaki. Quieres una respuesta, la tendrás

Naruto no se detuvo y antes de entrar a la mansión, voltea a verlas y con su "Felicidades Soma por el bebé" se retiró para acostar a la joven cansada en su recámara. Las dos quedaron atónitas ante la llegada de su líder. Se miraron a los ojos como contestándose cada pregunta de esa manera y al final… después de algunos minutos dedujeron dos cosas: Que el rubio estaba con Tsunade-sama y que Hinata empezaba a desatar cosas inexplicables a Naruto y lo peor, sabía lo del bebe.

Soma: Sabe lo del bebé… NO PUEDE SER!!

Arashi: Hehehe, será más fácil decírselo… Soma, se ha llevado a Hinata en sus brazos! Crees que sienta algo gracias por ella?

Soma: No cabe duda

Arashi: Mierda… y estando en la 4° fusión

Soma: Sabíamos que eso pasaría al venir aquí

Arashi: No es justo!

Soma: El Kyubi nos lo advirtió

Arashi: -Empezando a llorar- Quiero verlo sonreír nuevamente, pero dentro de poco va a regresar a su seriedad… Con la 4° fusión… quiero llorar. Y tal vez hasta a nosotros nos rechace

Soma: -Acercándose a su compañera y abrazándola- Tranquila, ten paciencia… Ahora tenemos que confiar en la Hyuga

Estando adentro, Naruto buscó el lugar más adecuado para poderla recostar, sin embargo lo único que recibió al entrar a la sala fue una cara de asombro, por lo que optó por dejarla en su habitación. La acomodó suavemente y al cabo de algunos minutos de admiración, sale y se sienta en el sillón. Todos estaban reunidos en ese espacio y viendo la acción pasada, mostraban una gran felicidad, especialmente Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales pensaron que su mejor amigo no tenía habilidad de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Soma: -Entrando rápidamente- Veo que ahora si están todos reunidos

Arashi: Naruto-san… queremos explicarles todo…

Soma: Pero antes que nada siéntense… y ustedes dos pueden quedarse –viendo a la feliz pareja a punto de pararse- A ustedes les debemos alojamiento y ese maravilloso ramen que comimos hace rato. –Poniéndose a lado de su líder, manteniendo distancia con su esposo y "cuñado"- Bien. Quiero informarles que, por algunas circunstancias el equipo Kitsune sufrirá algunos cambios. Yo seguiré siendo miembro activo y compañera de ustedes, no obstante abandonaré el campo de batalla porque, bueno… como primer punto, tengo que entrenar a Hinata Hyuga, la cual, por órdenes de Kyubi-san será mi reemplazo –El rubio puso más atención a sus palabras desde que escucho el nombre de esa kunoichi- ya que tiene las características para obtener parte de mi poder, demostrándonos hoy que es capaz de hacerlo y sobretodo quiere hacerlo. Como segundo punto y el más importante, el cual explica mi descanso… -Se calla-

Kazuki: -Poniendo una cara de asombro- Amor, no entiendo… Porqué ella tiene que quedarse con nosotros… tú juraste no dejar a Naruto-san y luchar con él hasta la…

Naruto: -Viéndolo fijamente- Calla y escucha

Soma: Gracias hermano… continúo. Por presentar más o menos 6 semanas de embarazo –Observando la cara de su amado, llena de felicidad- tengo que guardar reposo y evitar cualquier peligro durante el resto de…

Kazuki:-Gritando con toda su fuerza- EMBARAZADA!! –Corre tras ella y abrazándola dulcemente- Embarazada… mi… bueno nuestro hijo –Besándola- Te amo Soma! Te amo!!

Soma: Yo también! –Y siguen en su beso-

Arashi: Hmmm… y por eso no quería que se lo dijera… Ni siquiera Naruto está presente –Presenció la desaparición del rubio con una nube de humo… se fue

Kyo: Adiós… tengo cosas más importantes que ver

Sasuke: -Observando la escena- Hehe, Sakura… Cuándo le vamos a dar la noticia a Naruto de que va a ser tío?

Sakura: Sasuke!! –Ruborizada- No estoy embarazada…

Sasuke: Pues tenemos que trabajar en ello, no?

Sakura: Eres más pervertido que el propio Naruto! Desde que regresaste con Jiraiya-sama eres…

Sasuke: Tú lo provocas

Sakura: A sí? Bueno… pues, qué te parece que lo trabajemos esta noche?

Sasuke: Me encanta la idea… -Se besan-

Arashi: Hmmm… Primero Soma y Kazuki, después ellos… y luego? Falta que Kyo saque eso… Guacala! Yo me voy de aquí!

Y así dejaron a las felices parejas solas… disfrutándose de sí. Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano se hacían todos los preparativos para atacar. El ninja serpiente arreglaba todo lo necesario para darle fin a su búsqueda del Uchiha, ya que continuaba con el deseo de poseer ese cuerpo y poder que hace años lo mató.

Orochimaru: De esta no te salvas, Sasuke-kun… -Tocan la puerta- Adelante

…: Tengo que avisarte que saldremos mañana a las 6 horas. Tenemos todo listo y toma –le da un pergamino- Aprovecha la fuerza del 3 colas…

Orochimaru: Gracias, aunque me sorprende que me hables de esa manera, acaso desconfías de mí?

…: Buenas noches –Dándole la espalda- No confío en ti, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos por desgracia… No hagas que me arrepienta de no haberte matado

Orochimaru: No sé quién es más serio… si tú o el último Jinchuriki

…: No me compares con esa escoria… Has entendido? –Sale azotando la puerta-

Orochimaru: -Riendo- Espero que mueras en las manos de Naruto-kun Reika… y así me dejes el camino libre –Ve sus cosas- Creo que ya tengo todo. Ahora a dormir, ya que quiero descansar para poder dar fin a mi búsqueda… Kabuto ya no me sirve, aunque he de confesar que es un excelente cuerpo…

Siendo ya las 8 de la mañana Hinata despierta y al verse recostada en un lugar que no era su habitación decide salir y se asombra al pararse: Estaba en la habitación de Naruto. Todas sus pertenencias y los zorros dormían plácidamente alrededor de la cama. Sorprendida decide, sigilosamente, averiguar dónde se encuentra el dueño del cuarto donde ella había podido descansar; y estando a escasos centímetros de la puerta ve como se abre lentamente, dejando ver esos ojos azules que la enamoraron desde pequeña.

Hinata: Na… Naruto…. Yo… buenos días –Ruborizada pero sin dejar de verlo-

Naruto pasa a lado de ella, sin contestarle, y al cabo de librar algunos obstáculos llamados zorros dormidos logra alcanzar una de sus bolsas y encontrando un pequeño pergamino lo guarda y toma su capa del closet. Después regresa a la entrada e inesperadamente se pone enfrente de la peli azul y al chocar miradas, simplemente la mira y pasando algunos segundos sale con la misma tranquilidad con la que llegó.

La pobre kunoichi quedó pasmada por eso y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas sale de la habitación. Estando en la sala encuentra a todos los integrantes del grupo Kitsune… preparándose para su salida

Arashi: -Que estaba sentada al lado de Soma, en el sillón- Hinata!! Buenos días! Hasta que despiertas

Hinata: Buenos Días

Soma: Tienes que alistarte… salen en 15 minutos

Hinata: Como digas Soma –Feliz por lo pasado con el rubio-

Soma: Pero antes, toma… -Le entrega un paquete- Es tu uniforme, hehe

Hinata: Uniforme?

Arashi: Si, ya que eres de nuestro grupo no podemos dejarte con esa ropa… tienes que sobresalir de los demás –Sale Hinata a arreglarse-

Kyo: Hmmm… -Con una ceja levantada- Pero si tú no sobresales

Arashi: Calla Baka! Eres un ciego

Kazuki: Desde estas horas se pelean… -Viendo a su esposa- Cuídate y ni se te ocurra acercarte… nosotros lo resolveremos

Soma: Como te he dicho, iré si es necesario

Arashi: Pero no lo será, verdad Naruto-san? –Sin recibir respuesta del chico que se recargaba en la ventana de la habitación, viendo la calle del barrio- Oye te estoy hablando! –Molesta- Y ahora qué te hecho? –No escucha nada- Déjalo así… ya verás después… te haré hablar por las malas

Naruto: -Acercándose lentamente, dejando algunos minutos de silencio- En 20 minutos…

…1: Lo sabemos

…2: Y que molesto es despertar temprano

…3: Quiero dormir más

…4: Claro, si no te hubieras quedado viendo a Hinata-san habrías dormido más

…3: Calla! Pero era imposible

…5: Jirato tiene razón… Kanno porqué eres tan enojón?

Kanno: Y tú tan tristón?

Arashi: A callar peludos! Vámonos ya que tenemos a dos demonios y a unos locos que enfrentar

Jirato: -Acercándose a su amiga- Soma-chan, me da gusto por lo del embarazo… cuídate y prometo proteger a tu reemplazo

Soma: Gracias –Acariciándolo-

Haki: Qué envidia… maldito Jirato…

Hikaru: Lo es…

Naruto: -Observando a todos y fijando su mirada en la chica que entraba con su nueva capa y máscara, la cual tenía un águila roja- Vámonos

…: -Entrando a la sala, corriendo- Esperen… Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con ustedes… contigo Naruto

Naruto: -Sin verla, continuando su camino y colocándose su máscara- No estorben

Sakura: Naruto, ahora son ninjas de Konoha y nosotros…

Naruto: -Deteniéndose- Orochimaru

Sakura: -Espantada ante ese nombre- Quieres decir que ese va a estar ahí?

Soma: No cabe duda… Sasuke tiene que permanecer en la aldea

Sakura: No va a querer, lo conoces perfectamente

Naruto: -Teniendo a Kanno a lado suyo- Oblígalo… –Desaparece en flamas-

Hinata: -Hablando con ternura a Sakura- Naruto y nosotros nos haremos responsables de esto… no te preocupes… adiós! –Y estando con Jirato, desaparece de la misma manera que los demás, entre llamas-

Sakura: -Triste- Soma, no puedo creerlo…

Soma: -Acercándose a ella- Es fuerte… pero sabes, -Completamente segura de sus palabras- vamos a ir –Invoca a un pequeño zorro- Ve por los demás de Konoha y que estén con Tsunade-sama –Ve como el animal sale corriendo-

Sakura: Pero Soma, tú no puedes

Soma: -Preocupada- Sakura es necesario… Naruto no está bien y en su estado no podrá solo ante esos dos demonios. Está herido

Sakura: Qué has dicho?!

Soma: Una semana antes de salvarlos a ustedes, luchamos contra los Kamikaze para evitar que destruyeran la aldea del viento… pero Kyubi-san salió herido… y por lo tanto Naruto también

…: -Entrando- Con más razón iré… el Dobe lastimado no nos ayudará en nada

Sakura: Pero Orochimaru será uno de nuestros enemigos y no quiero…

…: Sakura, te he dicho que si logré derrotarle una vez…

Soma: Sasuke, no debes confiarte y más si tiene el poder de algún Bijuu… Apenas pudo Naruto la última vez…

Sasuke: Pero esta vez no estoy solo… -Se acerca a su amada y la abraza- Te tengo a ti y a los demás

Soma: Bien dicho Uchiha, aunque si te arriesgo demasiado Naruto puede morir también… Así que cuídate y cuídalo… -Viendo el rostro de asombro de los presentes- Naruto… se los explicaré después… ahora a prepararnos e irnos… -Entran a sus respectivas habitaciones para equiparse, y estando listos se reúnen en el jardín- Este método es nuevo para ustedes, así que se sentirán un poco mareados… pero se recuperarán pronto… ahora vámonos! –Y tomándolos del hombro, los llevó por medio de su chakra y percibir el de Tsunade, en escasos segundos lograron llegar a su oficina- Hemos llegado a nuestro primer destino

Todos los presentes: (Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji e Ino) o.O

Sasuke: -Con un poco de temblor por el jutsu de Soma- Qué… qué fue eso?

Soma: Hmmm… muy largo de explicar y no tenemos tiempo que perder –Seria- ya que ha iniciado la batalla y… -Caminando entre los presentes, viendo fijamente a la Hokage- ahora tengo que decirle algo, Tsunade-sama… -Colocándose enfrente de ella- Necesito que tenga listo dos habitaciones en el hospital, separadas cada una si es posible 50 metros… no importa el piso… pero tiene que respetar esa distancia. Una será equipada con cortinas negras o cualquier otro material, evitando a toda costa la entrada del sol y la otra con 5 tapetes repartidos de tal manera de que formen un círculo entre ellos y en el centro, un pequeño contenedor de agua… y una dotación completa de Sake… Aproximadamente 6 litros.

Tsunade: Habitaciones del hospital?! 6 litros… no entiendo el porqué

Soma: Es para Naruto y sus zorros… no puedo hablar más, gracias por su ayuda -viendo a los demás- Ahora ustedes, tómense del hombro y sin soltarse... pero rápido, no entienden que la pelea ha comenzado y estamos llegando tarde, o acaso quieren ver muerto a Naruto? –Asustando a los presentes y ellos empezando a acomodarse- Bien, adiós –Y como llegaron se fueron-

Tsunade: pero qué demonios fue eso? –Recordando las palabras de la joven- Shizune! Shizune!! –Entrando su asistente- Prepara rápidamente dos habitaciones en el hospital con…

* * *

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	12. Fusión

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Fusión**

Estando muy lejos de Konoha, en un bosque que todos desconocían, llegaron los de Konoha y al poco tiempo de estar ahí, sintieron como sus fuerzas se iban por un momento. La kunoichi, dueña del poder, presentaba una frescura, acostumbrada a esos cambios instantáneos de lugar.

Sasuke: -Reincorporándose- Qué… qué fue eso? Qué técnica es esa?

Soma: Prometo explicarlo después… -teniendo la mirada en un punto- Pero ahora vamos a donde están… necesitan ayuda

Ino: -Parándose- Acaso tu equipo está aquí?

Soma: Síganme! –Y corre hacia el chakra que podía sentir de su líder- Espero llegar a tiempo

Y al cabo de 5 minutos de andar entre árboles y en el suelo, pudieron llegar a la zona de batalla: los 5 del grupo Kitsune peleaban ante los hermanos Kamikaze y Orochimaru, los cuales demostraron gran poder, por utilizar a los demonios de 3 y 8 colas. La batalla estaba pareja, cada uno de los Kitsune, ayudados por los zorros, lograban derrotar a los soldados que se oponían a ellos sin ningún problema y quedando la mitad de pié, trataban de derrotar a Naruto y a los demás, sin lograrlo.

Los Konoha, dejando a Soma escondida para no involucrarse en la batalla, se unieron a sus nuevos compañeros y, viendo el enemigo el número y poder de su contrincante, deciden dividirse en tres: Por un lado estaría Orochimaru, el cual fue seguido por el último Uchiha, Shikamaru, Sakura y Chouji; continuando con Kyo, Lee, Arashi y Sai, que atacaban a Junko y por último apoyando a Naruto estaba Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji y Tenten que peleaban ante Shiro, el cual realmente estaba dando batalla al rubio. Pero surgió un problema que nadie esperaba… la kunoichi enemiga poseía el rollo donde se encontraba el Bijuu de 5 colas, complicando las cosas.

Arashi: -Cansada por el ritmo de la batalla- Mierda… Esta bruja tiene el otro –Evitando el golpe del enemigo- AH! Ahora verán! –Y generando una serie de agujas de chakra, las acomoda alrededor suyo y enfocando su mirada a 3 shinobi de la aldea del sonido, los lanza con una rapidez y precisión exacta que, sin dejar que ellos pudieran moverse, cayeron muertos- Hehehe, se los dije!

Kyo: No estamos para jugar hermana! –Matando a otros dos con su jutsu control de muñecos- Demos fin a esto que ya me harté

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba atacando con una fuerza que ni ella misma conocía. Ahora podía, de alguna manera identificar la localización del enemigo sin la necesidad de su Byakugan. –Pero esto lo pude lograr en unas horas de entrenamiento? Naruto qué tan fuerte te has hecho?- pensaba mientras destruía al enemigo por medio de sus técnicas ninja.

Shiro: -Empezando a cansarse, teniendo a Naruto como contrincante- No estamos ni 50 minutos y nos están ganando? Mierda… ese Uzumaki se ha hecho más fuerte… y esa tipa… no creo que sea Soma… pero posee la misma técnica… La mataré para evitarme problemas en el futuro y así su técnica será mía y podré debilitar a ese idiota… -Viendo que estaba entretenida luchando con soldados- Es mi oportunidad! –Y se lanza hacia ella, zafándose del rubio-

Hinata, al sentir que una gran presencia se acercaba a ella trató de luchar y contraatacar, no obstante la kunoichi estaba entretenida eliminando algunos ninja enemigos y al no tener tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque, se cubre, esperando así el golpe.

Hinata: -Sintiendo que es detenido el ataque y reincorporándose- Pero... qué fue eso?! –Y al abrir los ojos ve como Naruto se puso enfrente de ella. Por la rapidez del ataque, el rubio no tuvo de otra que llegar a detenerlo e invocando la hoz que lo acompañaba en las peleas difíciles, logra no solo detener la katana que iba directamente al cuerpo de la joven, sino que la partió en dos, mandando un pedazo a metros de distancia- Naruto!!

Naruto: -Aventando lo que sobraba del arma del enemigo y acercándose más a la kunoichi, protegiéndola- Estás bien?

Hinata: Si… -Y ve como cae la máscara del ojiazúl y con ella, pequeñas gotas de sangre a los pies de su amado- Pero estás herido! –Ve como se abalanza nuevamente el rubio a Shiro, el cual contestaba fuertemente los golpes de él- Espera!!

Kazuki: -Acercándose a la Hyuga- Estás bien? Acaso te lastimó?

Hinata: No… -Parándose- Pero a Naruto sí!

Kazuki: No importa, a luchar…

Hinata: Pero…

Kazuki: -Interrumpiéndola fuertemente- O acaso quieres morir? Te recuerdo que eres el reemplazo de Soma y tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones… -Bajando el tono de voz- Naruto es fuerte y sanará rápido… vamos!

Hinata: Entiendo… -y con la ayuda de Jirato, el cual por defender a la ojiperla de soldados, no pudo contra el Kamikaze, continúa la lucha- No perderé… ahora que lo tengo a mi lado no!

Y la batalla continuaba. Sasuke por su lado estaba uno a uno con Orochimaru, el cual realmente dejó de ser rival del Uchiha, ya que todos sus ataques eran esquivados sin dificultad. –Maldito Sasuke-kun…pero ahora verás!- Pensaba mientras sacaba el rollo del demonio, para obtener más energía y poder. Pero no contaba con cierta pelirrosa que, además de luchar ante los pocos soldados que quedaban, cuidaba a su amado de ser lastimado o poseído por este; ya que, teniendo el rollo en sus manos, Sakura lanza un Kunai y con la fuerza descomunal pudo, además de destrozar la mano izquierda del hombre-serpiente, quitarle el rollo y estando este incrustado en uno de los árboles cercanos pudo tomarlo y despojarlo de la última oportunidad de recuperar a su ex pupilo.

Orochimaru: Maldita!!

Sakura: Ha! Eres un idiota… es todo tuyo Sasuke!!

Sasuke: Entendido! –Y realizando algunos sellos, pudo introducirlo a un mundo donde la única manera de acceder era por medio del Sharingan- Bienvenido, Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Tú de nuevo… excelente. Terminemos con todo aquí mismo… ahora!

Sasuke: Te equivocas… antes de eso –Genera una gran atadura de serpientes que inmovilizaron al Sannin- Contéstame algunas preguntas

Orochimaru. Y por qué crees que voy a hacerlo?

Sasuke: Por esto –genera algunos sellos- Ahora, desde cuándo estás en este equipo?

Orochimaru: Yo…-luchando para no decirlo, pero no pudo ante eso y habló- hace 2 años

Sasuke: Y la lucha contra Naruto?

Orochimaru: En el mismo tiempo

Sasuke: Qué es lo que buscan?

Orochimaru: -Tratando de callarse, entendiendo que Sasuke le controla- Nosotros buscamos… Ahhh! No lo diré… ahh!! El… el poder del… último… Jinchuriki

Sasuke: -Enojado por lo escuchado- El poder de Naruto?

Orochimaru: -Sabiendo que no podía detenerse- Así es Sasuke-kun… si logramos destruir lo único que lo une a ustedes… lo haremos nuestro… y destruiremos con su ayuda el mundo como lo conoces… y crearemos el nuestro… Naruto-kun está por terminar su cuarta fusión y aprovecharemos el momento exacto para poder evitar que sus sentimientos nazcan y así… AHHHHHH!! –Se queja de un dolor inimaginable-

Sasuke: Era todo lo que necesitaba saber… hasta nunca escoria –Y activando el Sharingan a su fase más poderosa, se ve a un Orochimaru gritando de dolor, tanto por las heridas que le causaban las serpientes que lo mordían como por la katana que le atravesaba 100 veces por segundo- No dejaré que le hagan nada a mi hermano

Orochimaru: -Entre gritos y a punto de colapsar- Eso… lo…veremos… Sasuke-kun…

Afuera, Orochimaru y Sasuke estaban de frente, sin generar algún movimiento. Sakura y Shino defendían al moreno de algún ataque, sabiendo que le estaba dando su merecido al Sannin y al ver como este caía pasando algunos minutos sonrieron por el hecho de ganarle al ser que tanto mal les había traído hace años.

Junko en cambio luchaba con Kyo, el cual conociendo las técnicas de su enemiga, logró golpearla fuertemente, pero ella, al tener el Bijuu se recupera rápidamente, lanzando al shinobi a unos cuantos metros.

Kyo: -En una zanja por el poder antes realizado- Mierda!

Arashi: Te encuentras bien?

Kyo: Quítate mocosa!! –Se levanta rápidamente- Es mi batalla!!

Arashi: -Espantada, viendo como su hermano empezaba a tener esa expresión… el enojo que si seguía incrementando desataría el horror que lleva dentro- Espera Kyo!! Tranquilo!

Kyo: Maldita perra!! –Saca una gran cantidad de chakra y ahora sí logra darle un gran golpe a la Kamikaze, lanzándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia- Te mataré y yo…

Kazuki: -Corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero, calmándolo- Espera Kyo… tranquilo!!

Kyo: Yo… AAAAHHHHH! Suéltame Kazuki

Arashi: Espera hermano!!

Kazuki: NO!! –Y por medio de un sello, logra tranquilizar a su amigo- Calma… calma

Kyo: -Tranquilo, viendo como Junko se paraba con gran dificultad- Gracias… ahora hay que quitarle el rollo

Arashi: Si! –Y corre hacia donde estaba la kunoichi, sin embargo es detenida por un gran estruendo, cercano a ella- Pero que…

Todos los presentes quedaron inmóviles al sentir, primero el gran estruendo y por el gran poder del aura rojiza que empezaba a dominar el ambiente. Durante la batalla de Shiro y Naruto, ambos habían peleado de una manera increíble, su fuerza se hacía notar, quedando en paralelas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo poco a poco el rubio dominaba el combate, por el hecho de irradiar lentamente el chakra del Kyubi aumentando así su velocidad y fortaleza. Con esto el Kamikaze, para no perder ante su enemigo, desarrolló un jutsu que, junto con el poder del Bijuu, lastimó el brazo derecho del Jinchuriki. Una gran carga eléctrica fue la causante de esta herida y, tratando de aprovechar la pequeña oportunidad de destruir al ojiazúl que tantos problemas le causaba, sacó una nueva Katana y la dirigió rápidamente tratando de incrustarla en su pecho.

No obstante Naruto, después de recibir el ataque eléctrico, dejó de moverse y con la mirada en el suelo comenzó a liberar parte del chakra del demonio que ahora todos temían junto con el suyo propio y al estar la Katana aproximadamente a un metro de distancia de su objetivo, simplemente se deshizo, transformándose en sólo polvo quemado. El aura no solo era una barrera protectora… esta se convertía en un arma destructiva. Shiro para contrarrestar el poder de Naruto, genera 2 clones de tierra, sin embargo estos son fácilmente destruidos por el chakra liberado del Kyubi. Ante esto simplemente se aleja, entendiendo que si se acercaba más perdería su vida de la misma manera que sus clones y tomando a su hermana y a Orochimaru se va de la escena.

Shiro: -Exhausto, pero sobre todo frustrado por tener que huir- Hahahahahahaha! Espero que mueran pronto… Y en caso de que sobrevivan, nos veremos… Suerte con la 4° -Desaparece en una nube de humo-

Naruto: -Sin dejar de moverse, cubriéndose más con la energía vital del nueve colas- Va… váyanse…

Hinata: -Que estaba a una distancia prudente de su amado- Qué has dicho?

Naruto: LARGO!! –Y alzando su cabeza deja ver como sus ojos retomaban un color rojizo, las marcas de sus mejillas se hacían más grandes y su cabello estaba completamente erizado-

Arashi: -Que protegía a Hinata- Naruto, que te pasa? Hemos ganado… -Y para el espanto de todos, ve como el rubio cierra lentamente sus ojos y cae de rodillas para después apoyarse con sus brazos, boca abajo- NARUTO!! –Y al tratar de acercarse es detenida por los 5 zorros que estaban siempre al cuidado de su amo, los cuales al ver que su amo había caído, generaron una especie de barrera- Ji… Jirato? Haki? Pero qué pasa? –Trata de tocarlo, sin embargo recibe una mordida y hace que ella se aleje- Ahhh!

Kazuki: -Viendo la acción- Arashi, estás bien?

Arashi: -Viendo su mano ensangrentada- Mierda… vámonos todos!!

Hinata: Pero que pasa –Ve como poco a poco sale del cuerpo de Naruto más poder del Kyubi, generándole gritos de dolor- NO VOY A DEJARLO SOLO!!

Sasuke: Expliquen qué demonios pasa aquí!! –Sosteniendo fuertemente a Hinata, para evitar que se escapara-

Soma: -Que se acercó rápidamente- La 4° fusión…

Sakura: Nos quieres decir que…

Kyo: No hay tiempo que perder… váyanse, yo me encargo! Largo!

Arashi: -Toma a Soma y viendo a su hermano- Te lo encargamos… -En eso se genera un gran estruendo y se ve como lentamente el chakra rojo dominaba el ambiente- Tengo que apurarme… resiste!

El aura empezaba a destruir todo a su alrededor. Esta quemaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance… árboles, piedras… cada cosa que se entrometía en el camino de la barrera era destruida con una facilidad increíble. Y con el pasar de los segundos la destrucción ganaba terreno. Naruto no cambiaba su posición y podía mostrarse como empezaba a caer ante tanto poder… ante la batalla que ahora tenía contra el demonio en su interior. Sus gritos eran escuchados a muchos metros de distancia y por lo mismo, Hinata se desesperó de tal manera que, sin importarle nada, buscó la manera de acercarse al hombre que ama y amará toda su vida.

Sakura: HINATA ESPERA!! –la pelirrosa ni el poseedor del Sharingan pudieron evitar que la ojiperla saliera corriendo en dirección de Uzumaki, el cual caía más cada segundo. Las marcas de sus mejillas crecían y tanto colmillos como uñas mostraban cada segundo su transformación y el aura roja que lo cubría provocaba que el piso en donde estaba apoyado empezara a destrozarse y quemar su cuerpo-

Hinata al ver que su amado sufría, se acerca velozmente y para el asombro de todos los presentes pudo pasar sin problemas esa barrera de zorros que anteriormente le prohibieron la entrada a Arashi. Y antes de que ella la cruzara por completo grita fuertemente "Naruto", provocando una gran explosión de chakra, la cual no logra hacer retroceder a la Hyuga. Ella logra quemarse un poco con lo pasado pero no le importa, ya que segundos después desapareció precipitadamente el aura roja y retornaran esos ojos color zafiro que amaba con toda el alma…

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	13. Desiciones

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Desiciones**

Hinata al ver que su amado sufría, se acerca velozmente y para el asombro de todos los presentes pudo pasar sin problemas esa barrera de zorros que anteriormente le prohibieron la entrada a Arashi. Y antes de que ella la cruzara por completo grita fuertemente "Naruto", provocando una gran explosión de chakra, la cual no logra hacer retroceder a la Hyuga. Ella logra quemarse un poco con lo pasado pero no le importa, ya que segundos después desapareció precipitadamente el aura roja y retornaran esos ojos color zafiro que amaba con toda el alma… Regresaba rápidamente Naruto a la normalidad y antes de que cayera por completo al suelo, Hinata logró sostenerlo y colocando su cabeza en su pecho, logra tranquilizarlo en su totalidad.

Hinata: -Tiernamente- Naruto… tranquilo… ya pasó

Naruto: -En verdad estaba cansado… su respiración agitada y débil- Hi… Hinata…

Hinata: -Acomodándolo en su regazo y perdiéndose en sus ojos, generándole una gran felicidad- Descansa que estaré aquí para cuidarte… -Viendo que temblaba- Pero… Tienes fiebre… -Susurrándole y abrazándolo- No te voy a dejar, ya lo verás… duerme que lo necesitas

Naruto la veía de alguna manera que ni él entendía… experimentando "algo" que sólo Hinata lograba desarrollar… no podía explicarse que era, sólo lo sentía y le gustaba sentirlo. Guiado por el abrazo de ella y sus palabras, lentamente cierra sus ojos y deja que su cuerpo se rinda ante ese cansancio por haberle ganado parte de la fusión al Kyubi… sabiendo que sería protegido por la mujer que hace tiempo tenía en la cabeza… la mujer que no pudo olvidar y que llegaba a quitarle las pocas horas de sueño que podía tener...

Sakura: -Acercándose después de ver como los zorros caen rendidos al mismo tiempo en que Naruto se desmayó- Hi… Hinata, estás bien?

Hinata: -Acariciando el rostro de su novio- Mejor de lo que tú crees

Sakura: -Sentándose a lado de ella, para curar una de las quemaduras que tenía en el hombro derecho- Y cómo está Naruto?

Arashi: -Estando a lado de Haki- Ahora bien… Aunque tenemos que llevarlo rápido al hospital

Soma: -Acariciando a Jirato- Si… pero está mucho mejor en tus brazos, Hinata-san

Hinata: -Sonriendo, un poco ruborizada- Tienes razón, Soma-san…

Kyo: Tenemos que llevarlo… tiene que completar la fusión

Soma: Si… Hazte cargo de los demás… Hinata y yo veremos a los Kitsune…

Hinata: -Abrazando tiernamente al rubio- Si… yo me haré cargo de él

Soma: -Con una gran sonrisa- Y yo de los peludos… Vámonos Hinata-san –Y ambas desaparecen entre llamas-

Sasuke: -Asombrado como los demás- o.O Pero… pero qué ha pasado?

Kazuki: -Feliz- Al parecer la cuarta fusión va a hacer todo un éxito

Sakura: -Curando las heridas, junto con Ino de sus compañeros- No entendemos

Kyo: Hmmm… La cuarta fusión ha iniciado… Y bien, gracias a ella

Neji: -Asombrado tanto por lo pasado como por lo de su prima- Bi… Bien?

Kazuki: Vamos Konoha… tenemos que regresar a la aldea y… -Tomando el rollo que Sakura pudo quitarle a Orochimaru- darle la noticia a la Godaime y a Kyubi-san

Todos: Si

Habían pasado 6 días desde la batalla. Como fue solicitado por Soma, Naruto fue colocado en uno de los cuartos más alejados del cuarto piso, equipado con todo lo pedido más la privación la entrada al sol. Estaba descansando en una de las 4 camas del cuarto, teniendo como única fuente de luz una pequeña vela aromática la cual había sido puesta por Hinata, que le pidió permiso a Soma para prenderla. En sus inicios la embarazada se negó rotundamente, pero al ver que la Hyuga haría hasta lo imposible para salvar a su líder, le dio la libertad de hacer lo que deseara en esa habitación, poniendo como condición que utilizara la nueva técnica para evitar a toda costa la entrada de luz. Aquí el rubio seguiría con su lucha interna mostrando de vez en cuando la liberación de una cantidad pequeña de chakra o se escuchaban pequeños quejidos, los cuales eran atendidos rápidamente por la Hyuga.

Hinata no se separó del rubio desde que llegó con él al hospital, saliendo algunos momentos, con la ayuda de su nueva técnica, por agua o cualquier cosa que necesitara Naruto. Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, dentro del cuarto 002 se encontraban descansando los 5 zorros que días antes cayeron ante la pelea de su amo. Todos ellos crecieron considerablemente y presentaban cambios en su aspecto, principalmente por la aparición del blanco en casi todo su pelaje. El rojo se encontraba en sus patas, parte de sus hocicos y en la cola… teniendo las demás partes del cuerpo completamente blancas.

Ellos eran cuidados por Arashi y Kyo, los cuales acomodaban los cojines en donde dormían y en caso de que alguno se quejara o tuviera alguna molestia (con las heridas de la batalla) las atendían inmediatamente.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Hinata se encontraba acostada a lado del amor de su vida. Esa tarde había decidido acomodar una de las camas libres de tal manera de acostarse al lado de él sin generarle alguna molestia. Después de preparar todas sus cosas y cambiar el suero, decidió acostarse… en el pecho de Naruto.

Al verlo descansar de esa manera, Hinata sintió una felicidad inimaginable, ya que había regresado su novio y recordando lo que pasó cuatro años atrás, donde se juró que nada ni nadie volverían a separarlo de ella, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma…

--Flashback--

Eran las 12 del día… Habían pasado algunas horas después de la reunión con Tsunade-sama y ese ninja, informándoles acerca de que Naruto corría peligro nuevamente. Se odiaba ella misma por no haber detenido a ese rubio que, después de tanto tiempo, logró hacer su novio. Hinata estaba recostada nuevamente en la cama del hospital por órdenes de la ninja médico… siendo de vez en cuando visitada por la mejor amiga de Naruto, que estaba de la misma manera triste por lo que pasaba.

Sakura: -Checando el suero de Hinata- Cómo te sientes?

Hinata: -Con la mirada cabizbaja- Destrozada

Sakura: -Suspirando- Te entiendo perfectamente…

Hinata: -Sin poderlo evitar, dejó salir lágrimas- Yo… yo lo amo Sakura-chan… y ahora… él se fue sin mí… -Viendo esos ojos verdes que de la misma manera estaban húmedos- YO HUBIERA IDO CON ÉL A DONDE FUERA!! Pero ahora… ahora… -puso sus manos en su rostro- lo puedo perder…

Sakura: -La abraza fuertemente- No lo harás… sabes una cosa? –Acaparando la atención de ella- Naruto te ama como a nadie lo ha hecho… y me aseguraré que ustedes estén de nuevo juntos… -Sonriendo- Vamos a hacer una promesa

Hinata: -Secándose sus lágrimas- Cuál?

Sakura: Como sabes siempre he amado a Sasuke y pues, al parecer él también siente algo por mí… y pues… -Toma la mano de Hinata- Vamos a convertirnos unas verdaderas kunoichi… que nuestra fuerza los proteja y no deje que se alejen de nosotras de nuevo y… pues, traeremos de regreso al rubio que nos hace muy felices… a Naruto para que te haga feliz como tú lo harás! Lo prometes? –Le ofrece su dedo meñique-

Hinata: -Tranquila ante las palabras de su amiga, y segura de que cumplirá todo lo que le ha dicho su amado como Sakura, sella el pacto juntando su meñique con el de ella- Acepto…

--Fin Flashback--

Recordando esto… Suspiró fuertemente y deseando volver a sentir la calidez de los labios del ahora dormido con los suyos… hace años que lo quería hacer y sin dudarlo más, ella colocó sus manos entre los cabellos rubios del chico y lentamente, sintiendo la respiración tranquila y relajada de Naruto, logró saborear el tentador y dulce sabor de él. Hinata era realmente feliz por tener nuevamente al hombre que le enseño a ser fuerte y segura… a ser ella misma. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que, al rozar sus labios con los de él, sintiera como lentamente unas manos cálidas rodeaban su cintura. Se asombró por un momento, pero al sentir que su beso era correspondido simplemente se dejó llevar. Nuevamente disfrutaba el roce de los labios de Naruto y a su vez, él lo hacía con los de ella.

Naruto: -Al separarse, respira un poco y ve nuevamente esos ojos que lo hacían experimentar cosas que no podía definir- Hinata…

Hinata: -Abrazando fuertemente a su hombre, recargándose en su pecho- Naruto… NARUTO!!

Naruto: -Abrazó nuevamente a su amada, ya que necesitaba sentirla cerca de él nuevamente… quería sentir eso que ella le provocaba y disfrutarlo hasta cierto punto- Gracias…

Hinata: -Llorando de felicidad- Na… Naruto… yo te amo!! No tienes nada que agradecer…

Naruto: -Solo la miraba… no podía hablar. Todo era confuso para él, hace mucho que no sentía algo igual… había olvidado por completo que era sentir ese hormigueo en el estomago… el deseo con todas sus fuerzas de volver a besarla… de estar con ella. Sin embargo, después de ordenas sus ideas y sus nuevas "sensaciones" decide hablar- Logré la…

Hinata: -Lo calla con un beso- Lo sé… -Sonríe- Ahora descansa, ya que has luchado mucho y necesitas dormir tranquilamente. Yo me quedaré aquí, contigo -Lo acomoda de tal manera de que él se acuesta en su pecho, y acariciándole su cabeza y besándola, logra dormirlo de nuevo- Te amo y… tú a mi… gracias por regresar… regresar a mí

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo se había reunido para cuidar a las criaturas blancas que estaban completamente dormidas, descansando…

Soma: -La cual estaba completamente feliz por lo que sentía y viendo que su amigo peludo incondicional dormía plácidamente- Tenemos que preparar la mansión… Mañana regresaremos

Kazuki: De qué demonios hablas… Han pasado sólo 6 días y…

Soma: Hinata ha hecho su misión… Naruto ha ganado la 4° fusión

Arashi: -Que estaba acostada a lado de Haki- Qué has dicho?!

Soma: -Feliz- SI!! LO HA HECHO!!

Kyo: -Más serio de lo normal- No deben alegrarse... aún tenemos que ver lo que ha pagado por lograrlo… inclusive "eso"

Soma: -Recostándose en el lomo de Jirato- "Eso" como lo llamas aún le pertenece.

Kyo: Como sea… el trato con él será más difícil y duro… no podemos confiarnos

Arashi: Calla! Qué demonios quieres decirnos?

Kyo: Cuando veas de nuevo al rubio hablamos… mientras tanto vamos a arreglar todo –Sale en una nube de humo-

Arashi: -Triste- Y ahora con él… tendremos a dos frívolos en el grupo… miento 3! –Viendo a Kanno-

Kazuki: Pero a diferencia de Naruto, Kyo se recupera pronto… El demonio que tiene en su interior no se ha apoderado de él… o fusionado. Es por ello que…

Soma: Déjalo así… -Viendo como el zorro más joven y alegre empezaba a dar señales de que despertará en cualquier momento- Jirato… Jirato –Le habla dulcemente y lo acaricia- Hola peludo blanco

Jirato: -Despertando lentamente- Bla… Blanco?

Soma: Así es…

Jirato: -Trata de moverse, pero le es imposible- Blanco?

Arashi: Así es… todos son casi blancos

Haki: -Que despertaba- Con que lo logramos?

Kazuki: Así es…

Kanno: -No puede pararse- Mierda… me duele todo el cuerpo

Haki: Odio que pase esto siempre

Soma: Tranquilos… miren lo que tenemos para ustedes! –Se para y acerca una charola vacía y colocándola en el centro- Tenemos sake para todos!! El que quiera, que se pare y tome lo que desee. Son dos litros esperando por ustedes

Jirato: -Recostándose, resignado a no poderse parar por el dolor de la herida que tenía en el costado- NO… no puedo levantarme… no…

Arashi: -Acercándose al alegre- Déjame ver… -Checa su herida- Debes mantener el reposo posible… Soma, crees que Sakura-chan pueda curar esto?

Soma: No. Podemos pedirle al niño perro…

Kazuki: Kiba Inuzuka

Soma: Ese… es igual…

Arashi: Iré a buscarle… No tardo –Sale-

Kazuki: Cómo te sientes? –Besando a su esposa y coloca una de sus manos a su vientre-

Soma: Embarazada

Kazuki: Hahahahaha! Me alegra que seamos futuros padres… J que seas la madre de mi primogénito

Soma: -Besándolo- A mí igual

Jirato: -Observando detenidamente a los humanos- ¬¬ Me levanto y sólo escucho eso? Mierda

Haki: Eso es tener envidia Jirato

Jirato: Envidia? Hahaha –se queja por las heridas que tiene- No me hagas reír que estoy lastimado! Dobe!

Kanno: Baka! Quiero dormir… cállate!

Haki: Mira quién habla… oigan, aún no despiertan los demás

Kanno: No… deben estar exhaustos…

Jirato: -Viendo el Sake, intenta nuevamente pararse, pero al no poder, empieza a arrastrarse (como lo hacen los perros lastimados:( )- Quiero… quiero… quiero!

Kanno: -Observando la faena de su hermano para llegar al vital líquido- Jirato… tranquilo, estás lastimado y no quiero que se vuelva a abrir esa herida

Jirato: o.O este yo…

Kanno: Espera… -se levantó como pudo y sorprendiendo a los dos zorros despiertos y a los humanos presentes, tomó la orilla del recipiente y lentamente se la acercó a su hermano menor- Toma… disfrútalo que lo mereces

Jirato: o.O Gracias! (Kami-sama! Qué le pasó a este?!)

Kanno: No hay de qué… -Y nuevamente se acuesta- Ahora quiero dormir… no hagan ruido

Kazuki: o.O qué fue eso?

Soma: Ni idea… o.O

Haki: o.O O el mundo se va a acabar o el amo está pasándosela de lo lindo

Kazuki: Acaso no sienten algo?

Jirato: Nada… hemos dejado de percibir al amo…

Soma: No entiendo

Haki: No sé cómo explicarlo… pero dejamos de percibir el aura de nuestro amo desde que alejó al Kamikaze ese con el chakra de Kyubi-sama

Kazuki: Qué has dicho?!

Kanno: -Respondiendo de mala gana- El amo al parecer pagó con nuestra unión

Soma: -Preocupada- Oh por Kami!!

Kazuki: -Sin comprender por completo el significado de esas palabras- Kanno a qué te…

Soma: -Interrumpiendo a su esposo, con la mirada a Jirato que tomaba plácidamente Sake- Naruto ahora… -suspira- Naruto… lo ha hecho

Kazuki: Naruto qué?!

Soma: Naruto ha… -viendo a su marido- Debemos confiar en Hinata-san… ya que… Naruto ya no tiene nada que nos una a él

Kazuki: Nada?

Soma: -Agacha la mirada- Le ha dado todo lo que le quedaba al Kyubi

Kazuki: Todo?

Jirato: No podremos identificar su estado de ánimo y por lo mismo… -Animado- Sólo Hinata-sama podrá ayudarle… ahora nosotros somos simples subordinados… nada más

Haki: Y puede ser que nos rechace a nosotros también

Kazuki: Mierda!

Soma: -Se acuesta- Debemos ver cómo reacciona al salir

…: -Que entraba en silencio- Quién?

Kazuki: Al parecer el rubio hizo de las suyas nuevamente y le dejó todo al Kyubi

…: Se los dije…

Soma: ¬¬ Sabes, normalmente eres muy frívolo… pero ahora creo que eres peor que eso

…: Como si me importara. Naruto-sama despertó hace unos momentos… pero la Hyuga lo durmió de nuevo

Kazuki: Ah bueno… por lo menos ella estará con él

Soma: XD Así es… eso me alivia

…: Aliviarte? Sabes que pasara si ella lo traiciona o lo abandona?!

Soma: Tranquilo hombre… no lo hará

…: Te escuchas muy segura

Kazuki: Idiota! Qué no ves que ella siempre ha estado con él… antes, durante y después de su entrenamiento?

Soma: Déjate de tus tonterías Kyo y mejor dinos que te dijo Sasuke-san

Kyo: Nada… no lo vi

Soma: No?

Kyo: No

Kazuki: ¬¬ Es mejor tratar a Naruto borracho que a ti después de sacar a Deirant

Kyo: Cállate! No me molestes… no sabes qué es tenerlo dentro

Kazuki: Cierto… pero pronto te liberarás de él

Soma: Y dejarás de enojarte así… en verdad cambias mucho

Kyo: Y Arashi?

Kazuki: Fue a buscar a… -Ve como Jirato se recarga mucho en el recipiente y se le vacía encima- Hahahahaha!

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Jirato: -Tose, porque se le mete un poco de Sake en la nariz- Ahhh!!

Kanno: Eso te pasa por Baka!

Jirato: ¬¬ Otro que cambia de una manera sorprendente

Kanno: Cambiar? Yo no he cambiado?

Jirato: Estás seguro?! Has dejado de ser el rudo "no te ayudo" por el hermano que siempre quise tener

Kanno: Ah eso… eso no es cambio… Déjame dormir

Todos: o.O

Haki: Pero bueno… eres un buen hermano Kanno…

Kanno: Hmp….

Soma: Vamos a ver –se acerca al alegre y parándolo con cuidado le quita la colchoneta mojada y le pone otra- Acuéstate bobo…

Jirato: No quiero!

Kazuki: Pero tienes que hacerlo

Jirato: -Enojado- Que no!! Quiero pararme!! Quiero que me curen!! Quiero salir de aquí y… QUIERO BEBER SAKE!!

Kyo: o.O Estás enojado?

Jirato: Si! –ve a todos con cierto desconcierto- SI!! YO TAMBIÉN ME ENOJO!! Y más al haber tirado ese delicioso SAKE!! –Voltea para uno de los rincones del cuarto- Quiero dormir…

Haki: o.O Dios! Dos enojones!! Hahahahahahaha!

Soma: ¬¬ Y dos burlones…

Kazuki: Pero qué demonios vamos a hacer?! Esto está como locos!! –Viendo a sus compañeros de batalla- Vamos a ver a Naruto

Soma: No. No es el momento

Kazuki: Y eso?

Soma: Está con Hinata-san… y –Sarcástica- podemos interrumpir algo

Kazuki: ¬¬ Pervertida

Soma: O.o No me refería a eso… -Cambiando el tema- Es mejor que hablemos con Tsunade-sama y con Sasuke…

Kazuki & Kyo: De acuerdo!

Estando recostado en su refugio, era atendido por una de las Natzuki, la cual curaba las heridas que tenía tanto en sus brazos como pecho. Shiro había llegado al escondite y al soltar fuertemente a Orochimaru, logró acostar suavemente a su hermana antes de caer inconsciente. Pasaron 3 días para que recobrara el conocimiento, no obstante, el daño que recibió por parte del rubio había sido mayor de lo que él creía… Por eso no tuvo de otra que obedecer a Reika y sus "modos" para curarse rápidamente.

Shiro: Podrías decirme que te pasa?

Reika: Ha realizado la 4° Fusión verdad?

Shiro: Al parecer

Reika: Mierda

Shiro: Ahora no me importa poseerlo… quiero matarlo

Reika: No digas eso… estás molesto por lo de esta pelea… pero no tenemos todo perdido. Si destruimos el vínculo que lo mantiene en Konoha…

Shiro: -Interrumpiéndola- Puedo preguntarte algo?

Reika: -Acomodando una venda de la cabeza del hombre- Dime

Shiro: Te gusta Uzumaki?

Reika: -Asombrada- Qué has dicho?!

Shiro: No me mientas… se nota a leguas… tú y…

Reika: Quiero olvidar eso… Tienes razón… no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza desde esa vez… verlo reír y salvar a Arashi de esa manera… Pero es imposible lo que siento porque quiero utilizarle…

Shiro: Mujeres… enamorarse del enemigo

Reika: No te preocupes, ya que sea como sea no puedo hacer nada para enamorarlo… el no recuperar sus sentimientos es parte del plan. Tengo que matarlo… no enamorarlo

Shiro: Tengo que decir que tienes razón… Eres buena en esto y lo lograrás

Reika: No lo sé. Me cuesta trabajo hacer algo bien

Shiro: Yo no diría eso…

Reika: -Cambiando el tema- Orochimaru está muy mal… no creo que viva mucho tiempo

Shiro: -Sentándose- Mátalo entonces

Reika: Como ordenes… tu hermana descansa y ya están curadas sus heridas

Shiro: Excelente

Reika: -En la puerta- Y debes saber que sólo nos quedan dos demonios… la serpiente perdió la suya…

Shiro: -Realmente enojado ante la noticia- Mátalo sin piedad… lo quiero muerto para mañana

Reika: Como ordenes… padre

Y así, a la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de su amado. Durante la noche ella había cuidado de Naruto y despertando él a media noche pidiendo agua, logró acomodarse en su regazo. Naruto seguía con su frivolidad y seriedad sin embargo su mirada y ese beso eran exactamente los mismos antes de que él se fuera, haciendo completamente feliz a Hinata.

Ella se despertó primero y al cabo de algunos minutos pudo ver nuevamente esos ojos zafiros.

Hinata: -Que seguía en el regazo de su amado- Buenos días

Naruto no le contestó, simplemente acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de ella y con un beso (que dudó dárselo) profundo y lleno de "algo" se levantó con sumo cuidado, dejando que ella se sentara en la cama. Y antes de que se parara miró nuevamente esos ojos que le avivaban mil cosas en su ser y con su "buenos días" se levantó. No obstante aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas, provocando que se desvaneciera y con la ayuda de la creadora de sensaciones, que lo sostuvo para no caer, pudo sentarse nuevamente.

Hinata: -Abrazando al chico, aprovechando su posición- Naruto aún debes descansar… no has recuperado tus fuerzas… tuviste fiebre anoche y tu brazo aún… -Realmente estaba nerviosa pero feliz, muy feliz-

Naruto: -Realmente no sabía que le pasaba- La ventana

Hinata: Quieres que la abra? –Recibe un "si" de él- En un momento mi Naruto

Y separándose lentamente del ojiazúl camina lentamente y al llegar a la ventana quita cuidadosamente el papel negro que detenía el paso del sol. Al haber quitado todo el protector se dejó ver una mañana soleada, libre de cualquier nube amenazante de la lluvia. La kunoichi sonrió un poco y al acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz y regresar donde estaba su amado no pudo evitar reír ante lo que tenía enfrente.

Él estaba completamente despeinado y con una cara de almohada a medio morir. Extrañado ante esta reacción el rubio se incorporó lentamente y acercándose a la ventana pudo ver su reflejo, mostrándole la realidad de su aspecto y sin más volteó a ver a la mujer que había cuidado de él todos estos días.

Naruto: -Guardando silencio, observando cada una de las carcajadas de Hinata- Gracioso?

Hinata: -Acercándose- Hahahahaha! Sí… Lo siento

Naruto: Hmg…

Hinata: Tienes hambre? –No recibe respuesta alguna, observando que él está mirando fijamente a la ventana… con la mirada perdida- Te encuentras bien?

Naruto: -Después de algunos minutos de silencio- Por qué?

Hinata: Porque qué? Bueno es que tu aspecto está un poco…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndola con una voz demasiado seria- Por qué estás aquí?

Hinata: Pues… -Lo abraza por atrás- simplemente porque te amo

Naruto: -Dejándose abrazar- Yo no qui…

Hinata: -Aplicando más fuerza al despeinado, acercándolo más a ella- No lo digas… no me volveré a separar de ti jamás… puedes entender eso?

Naruto: No

Hinata: -Suspirando fuertemente- Te lo demostraré… te ayudaré… -Con la voz débil, con ganas de llorar- te regresaré cueste lo que cueste

Naruto: -Permitiéndole llorar, ya que era la manera de ayudarla a sentirse mejor ante lo que abrazaba- Gracias…

Hinata: -Sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas- De nada… ahora debemos irnos

Naruto: -Separándose de ella lentamente- Regresarán pronto

Hinata: Diablos… tan rápido? –Interpreta el silencio como un sí- Bueno… por lo menos estaremos juntos… Pero ahora vamos a casa, debes descansar ya que… -Viendo que el ojiazúl abrió la ventana- O acaso no quieres regresar con Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: -Asomándose por la ventana, recibiendo el aire fresco de la mañana- No sé…

Hinata: Quieres venir conmigo? Con los Hyuga? Quiero que vivamos juntos–El joven le contesta moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, indicando no- Bueno… podemos preguntarles a Soma y demás inte…

Naruto: -Sin olvidar el tono serio pero tranquilo- Estarás ahí?

Hinata: Claro… ese es el plan, no creas que te vas a zafar de mí tan fácilmente

Naruto: -Recuperando la seriedad que le caracteriza (Dahia: más puedo decir)- Hinata…

Hinata: Dime?

Naruto: -Acercándose peligrosamente a ella- Donde quieras...

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	14. Realidad

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_hola hola!! Dios! Estoy tan azotada por saber que Sasuke... TTTT no puedo decir más pero el vuelco que ha dado esta historia de Naruto me tiene muerta de los nervios... hehehe. Regresando a mi fic les agradezco todos sus review y espero ver más... muchos más!_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Realidad**

Naruto: -Recuperando la seriedad que le caracteriza (Dahia: más puedo decir)- Hinata…

Hinata: Dime?

Naruto: -Acercándose peligrosamente a ella- Donde quieras...

Hinata: -Lo abraza nuevamente y lo besa- viviremos con Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan!! –Y sin recibir más información o respuesta de su amado más que otro beso, preparó todo lo necesario para salir del hospital-

Mientras tanto, Kiba y su hermana curando a los zorros que, por medio de sedantes, estaban dormidos.

Soma: Cómo los encuentran?

Kiba: Mejor… lo que necesitan es descansar, sólo eso

Hermana: Así es… ah y a este –a Jirato- deben de ponerle este ungüento… le ayudará con la cicatriz

Kazuki: Gracias…

Soma: Esto es de gran... –siente dos presencias familiares acercándose- No puede ser… no!!

Todos: -Asustados por la reacción de la kunoichi- QUE?!

Soma: Le dije a Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun que nos trajeran el desayuno y no les di dinero!!

Kazuki: -Salvándose de caer como los demás, por la cosa que acababa de suceder- ¬¬ Amor… no importa les pagamos después

Soma: o/o Lo siento…

Kyo: Me rindo!! –Se para demasiado enojado- Me largo!! –Y al abrir la puerta se topa con cierto rubio que era abrazado por la Hyuga, pero no se lo esperaba y por la impresión se dejo caer- AHHHH!!

Hinata: Kyo-kun! –Viendo que él se cayó y todos estaban con la cara de asombro- Este… buenos días!

Soma: Pero qué es esto… -feliz al ver despierto a su lider- NARUTO! –No recibe respuesta o reacción del nombrado- Naruto?

Hinata: -Su mirada de perdió en la cadera vendada de Jirato, por lo que se separo de Naruto y caminó lentamente hacia el zorro y se arrodilla atrás de él- Ohh pequeño… -Viendo a los veterinarios- Cómo se encuentra?

Kiba: Bien. Necesita descansar

Naruto: -Sin entrar a la habitación y observando solamente a la ojiperla- Kanno, Jirato, Haki, Hikaru y Kahiki… de pié!

Todos los zorros: -Se despiertan asombrando a los presentes- Si… amo

Jirato: -Que se levantó con mucho cuidado por su herida- Ya es hora?

Kanno: -Reagrupando a sus hermanos de una manera "tranquila y sutil"- Si

Hikaru: -Bosteza- Que bien dormí

Haki: -Estirándose- Yo igual…

Kahiki: Bueno, bueno… qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Jirato: -Irónico- No es obvio?! Baka!

Haki: AH!! Le has dicho Baka?!

Kanno: SI!! –Con un tono demasiado alegre-

Arashi: o.O Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? –Ve al líder del grupo- Naruto-san, cómo te sientes? –No recibe respuesta ni algo que le indique que la escuchó- NARUTO!!

Kahiki: -Molesto con ella- No le grites al amo! Respétalo!!

Soma: -Sorprendida- Qué demonios te pasa Kahiki?! –Viendo al rubio- Quiero una explicación!!

Jirato: No preguntes… -Siendo tosco- déjanos en paz! –Amable- Hinata-sama, nos vamos?

Hinata: -Sonriente- Claro

Haki: Bien! Que ya tengo hambre!

Hikaru: Y yo sed!! Quiero Sake!

Kazuki: -Sin esconder su asombro por el caracter de todos- Aquí tienen que permanecer, necesitan recuperarse

Kanno: -Acercándose a su amo- Kazuki-san… déjanos solos… no nos molesten ni nos estén dando órdenes… sólo el amo puede hacerlo

Hinata: -A todos los presentes, seria- Los veremos en la mansión Uchiha… -Todos se asombran al ver como Naruto se alejaba sin más, con los zorros tras de él- Espero que no lo tomen mal… les explicaré con más calma

Soma: No tienes nada que explicar… te los encargamos mucho

Hinata: -Sonriendo- Lo haré… y con gusto :)

Kazuki: -Al salir la peli azul se atrevió a hablar-Qué demonios fue eso?

Arashi: El resultado de la cuarta fusión… Ahora sí que no somos nadie… -Triste-

Todos guardaron silencio y quedaron en ese estado durante algunos minutos, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Habían estado todo este tiempo con el rubio y habían sobrepasado las fusiones anteriores, sin embargo jamás se había comportado tan frío y distante…

…1: -Llega a la habitación- Hola a todos

Arashi: -Desanimada- Hola…

…2: Qué tienes Arashi-san?

Arashi: Nada…

…1: No te creo…

Arashi: -Tratando de no llorar- Es que ya no soy nada…

…2: Pero si eres ninja de Konoha y equipo de Naruto…

Soma: Te equivocas…

…1: Qué ha pasado?

Arashi: Nada… nada –Finge una sonrisa- Ahora tenemos que regresar a casa, a ver a Naruto y a Hinata-san

…1: Quieres decir que ya despertó?!

Kiba: Y no solo eso… los zorros también

Hermana: pero lo que me sorprende es como despertaron!

…2: A qué se refieren?

Hermana: La anestesia que les colocamos les dejarían dormidos por 2 días… y sólo con la orden de Naruto-kun ellos despertaron

…2: Wow! Ese Naruto siempre me sorprende…

Soma: -Seria- Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan… hay algo que deben saber…

Sasuke: Dinos –Toma de la mano a Haruno-

Soma: Naruto ha… bueno, no va a ser el mismo… si los rechaza o no les contesta será demasiado normal… no quiero que se sientan o se enojen con él –mirando especialmente al Uchiha- ya que ha ganado la batalla ante Kyubi-sama… pero ha perdido o a dado su amistad a cambio

Sakura: Amistad?

Kazuki: -Asombrado- De qué demonios hablas mujer?!

Soma: -Abrazando a Arashi, que se acomodó en su regazo y empezó a llorar- Naruto… Los zorros han dejado de sentir el estado de ánimo de él, y…

Sasuke: Y qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que Na…

Soma: Mucho…

Arashi: -Interrumpiéndola- Lo que generaba esa unión era la gran amistad que tenía Naruto con ellos… pero ahora los peludos son simples subordinados… han dejado de representar algo para el rubio… y lo peor… nosotros también… -llorando- No somos nada… NADA!!

Soma: Tranquila mujer, ahora dependemos de Hinata, que al parecer la lleva de ganar

Sakura: -Despertada del shock- Ga… ganar?

Kazuki: Ya que después de tanto… -sonríe- no ha perdido lo más importante… que le regresará lo que le dio al zorro

Sasuke: -Abrazando fuertemente a su amada- Y con más razón les tengo que avisarles que la casa sur, cercana a la nuestra está lista para que la habiten… -pícaro- Y he apartado la habitación especial para la "parejita"

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Bueno, es hora de irnos

Estaba todo listo para darle fin al hombre serpiente que, por órdenes del líder, sería asesinado por haber perdido uno de los pergaminos que contenía a un Bijuu. Reika y Kasumi estaban a cargo de esta misión y para terminar con todo, la experta en venenos tuvo que dejar a su hermana pequeña para poder ir por los ingredientes que necesitaba, para que esta, cuidando de que la serpiente no despertara, vigilara todo lo que se encontraba en ese cuarto.

Kasumi: Mierda… Eres un idiota Orochimaru… Dejar que te quitaran el demonio fue demasiado!! Ahora tenemos sólo al de 5 y 8 colas… eres un reverendo idiota

Orochimaru: -Despertando de pronto, asustando a la presente- La idiota eres tú! –Y sin más inició el ritual que por muchos años le había dado la libertad de ser joven y vivir por un largo tiempo-

Estando en el lugar donde el Sannin intercambiaba almas, se encuentra una joven peleando por salvarse ante semejante horror. –Déjame Orochimaru! Qué demonios pretendes con esto?!- Era lo único que se dejaba escuchar. El pelinegro se divertía ante esto y al iniciar el ritual, simplemente se dignó a contestarle "Para que me vengue de tu estúpida hermana" y momentos después logró apoderarse de ella.

Afuera podía verse como Kasumi (ahora Orochimaru) abría lentamente sus ojos y fijándose solamente en el cuerpo inerte que tenía enfrente sonríe. –Ahora esto comienza… Uchiha, Uzumaki, serán míos!- pensando mientras Reika regresaba.

Reika: Todo bien?

Kasumi: Si hermana… y tú?

Reika: También… aunque… mira –al checar al tendido- Ya murió

Kasumi: Que bueno!!

Reika: Así es… ese idiota. No pudo hacer nada mejor

Kasumi: Pero…

Reika: -Asombrada por ese "pero"- Qué demonios quieres decir?

Kasumi: No crees que sabía muchas técnicas que pudimos robarle?

Reika: Ahhh eso… no. El idiota no podía utilizarlas… Y para eso necesitaba al Uchiha ese

Kasumi: Hermana… no creo eso

Reika: Hermana –le toma la temperatura- Pero si tienes fiebre!!

Kasumi: En serio? –Fingiendo por completo- Puedo acostarme? La verdad es que me duele la cabeza

Reika: Pero amor!! No tienes que decirme nada! Ve, yo me hago cargo de esta escoria… pero antes puedes ver a papá?

Kasumi: -Asombrada- A papá?

Reika: ¬¬ Si, a papá

Kasumi: Ahhh –entendiendo que se refería a Shiro- Como órdenes… nos vemos después

Reika: -Viendo que salía su hermana- Si serás idiota Orochimaru… crees que no sé lo que has hecho? –Llorando- Kasumi era una verdadera idiota… lástima que ha muerto. Ahora voy a ver cuáles son tus planes –Clavando un Kunai en el cuerpo muerto presente- Y vengaré a mi hermana… con tu sangre…

Y con el dolor y decepción se deshizo del cuerpo, no sin antes analizarlo para poder sacar alguna ventaja ante el Sannin serpiente, mientras él llegaba al cuarto de ahora su "padre".

Kasumi: -Tocando la puerta- Puedo pasar?

Shiro: Claro pequeña

Kasumi: Cómo te encuentras?

Shiro: Mejor gracias… -ve que se comporta extraño- qué tienes?

Kasumi: Dolor de cabeza

Shiro: Bueno… ve a dormirte ya que te tengo un regalo

Kasumi: -Acordándose como se comportaba la Kunoichi- regalo?! DIME QUE ES!!

Shiro: Hahahahaha! Has regresado a ser tú… lo verás mañana… ahora descansa ya que tienes mucho que dormir…

Kasumi: Claro… buenos días… -sale-

Shiro: -Acostándose nuevamente- Esa idiota… está saliendo todo como lo planee… espero que mi hija no se enoje ya que era su hermana… Orochimaru no sabe que la única hija que tengo es Reika… pero esto me va a encantar… veré de lo que es capaz de hacer ese idiota…

Estando en una de las avenidas de Konoha podían verse a un rubio que era seguido por 5 zorros de gran tamaño y a la heredera de los Hyuga a su lado. Las personas que observaban esto quedaron atónitos y una que otra mujer susurraba lo bien que se veía el rubio después de regresar a la aldea… u otras mencionaban que hacían una perfecta pareja… Al contrario de los hombres que veían al ojiazúl como enemigo campal por el hecho de ver a Hinata como una hermosura y que él se la iba a quedar.

Todos estos comentarios pasaron sin sentido para la pareja ya que ambos guardaban silencio… el cual decía tantas cosas. Naruto no podía explicarse su comportamiento: se juró a sí mismo no volver con ella para evitar exponerla en el peligro presente, pero le era imposible… esa sensación indescriptible al estar con ella le gustaba y quería sentirla… deseaba sentirla; y Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su amado le había dicho antes de salir de su habitación, lo cual era realmente asombroso, dándole esperanzas de recuperar a su hombre en el tiempo que tenía que hacerlo…

--Flashback--

Hinata: -Guardando todo en su mochila- Bueno, ya tengo todo listo… -ve que el rubio se quedó mirando la ventana nuevamente- Te encuentras bien?

Naruto: -Buscando la manera más propia para decirlo- Hinata…

Hinata: -Acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda- Dime

Naruto: Haré esto yo solo

Hinata: Solo? –Separándose de él lentamente, triste por las palabras- Pero por qué…

Naruto: -Separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos- Eres lo único que me queda

Hinata: -Atónita ante esa confesión- Lo… lo único… que…

Naruto: He ganado el poder del Kyubi… pero si te pierdo yo no tendré porqué…

Hinata: -Abrazándolo nuevamente y "obligándolo" (ya que él se dejó sin decir o hacer nada más lo que ella quería) a agacharse para poder robarle un beso- No me vas a perder, al contrario… me has ganado nuevamente y si voy a luchar contigo será para ver nuevamente esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca

Naruto: -Respondiendo el beso- Yo…

Hinata: -Volviéndolo a callar con sus labios- Nada de nada… yo lo he decidido así y pues eso es todo

Naruto: Necia

Hinata: Enamorada diría yo

Naruto: -Dejando algunos minutos sin soltar alguna palabra, admirando la belleza de la mujer que tenía abrazada- Que me haces?

Hinata: -Ruborizada por esa mirada- Hacerte?

Naruto: No puedo describir lo que siento… pero es placentero… me gusta

Hinata: -Contenta ante lo dicho- Placentero?

Naruto: Así es… desde que te volví a ver lo siento

Hinata: Y puedes describirlo? –Cruzando sus brazos en el cuello imponente de él-

Naruto: No

Hinata: Bueno… lo importante es que tú…

Naruto: -Con el impulso de besarla, lo hace y sin más la abraza más fuerte- Te extrañaba…

--Fin Flashback--

Hinata: -Rompiendo el silencio- Naruto… -este se para y la mira- quiero preguntarte algo… -sin recibir respuesta, sólo la seguía mirando- porqué no me llevaste contigo cuando te fuiste de la aldea?

Naruto: -Meditando nuevamente sus palabras- Tu vida

Hinata: -Acercándose a Jirato, que no dejaba de verlos- Mi vida? Naruto… dejé de vivir cuando te fuiste… te amé y te amo… por qué?

Naruto: No podía perderte… no quiero perderte

Hinata: Y no lo harás y no lo hubieras hecho… Acaso crees que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ayudarte? Pude haber sido un estorbo?

Jirato: -Metiéndose a la plática- No es eso Hinata-sama… el amo necesitaba estar lejos de usted para poder ganar la lucha que ha tenido… a su lado lo más probable es que él y yo hubiéramos mue… -es mordido por Kanno, callándolo- AUCH!!

Kanno: Has hablado mucho

Hinata: -Viendo al rubio que retomaba el camino a la mansión Uchiha- Naruto! Espera! –Deteniéndose- Acaso no vas a… -triste- olvídalo… vamos a… - No pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los de él- Na… Naruto yo…

Kanno: No debe preocuparse… ahora podemos ir a la casa… tengo que acostar a este idiota que le cuesta trabajo caminar

Jirato: No soy ningún idiota!!

Haki: Lo eres… pero bueno, vamos a casa que nos caemos de cansancio… -viendo a la ojiperla- Y puedes hacernos ramen?

Hinata: Yo? –toma de la mano a Naruto y este se deja- Con mucho gusto

Naruto: -Correspondiendo el acto de la Hyuga- Hinata… Lo sabrás a su tiempo

Hinata: -Recargándose en el hombro (o lo que alcanzaba)- Como digas… mi Naruto

Y así se encaminan a la mansión del ex vengador.

Han pasado 10 días desde que Naruto despertó y la pelea con el enemigo, la "paz" reinaba en el mundo ninja, suponiendo que ambos bandos se prepararían para confrontarse nuevamente. La Godaime les dio vacaciones al grupo "Konoha" para que repusieran sus baterías y en caso de que necesitaran salir a la batalla fueran con la energía suficiente para "patear los traseros necesarios" (palabras de la propia Tsunade). En la zona Uchiha, Sasuke les dio la casa cercana a la suya para que se pudieran instalar los Kitsune sin problemas.

Sakura: -Arreglando las cortinas de la sala- Espero que les guste… Esta casa creemos que es apta para ustedes

Arashi: Pero si es hermosa!! Gracias! En verdad no saben que felices nos han hecho: Es grande y los muebles… no puedo negar que tienes un excelente gusto en todos los arreglos

Sakura: -Ruborizada- Gracias, pero parte de esto lo diseño Sasuke

Soma: Ya veo… en verdad que los dos están hechos el uno para el otro -Se sienta y se soba esa pequeña pancita-

Sakura: Cómo te sientes?

Soma: Triste

Arashi: Por el rubio, cierto?

Soma: Así es… -suspira- ni siquiera Hinata se ha podido acercar a él como quisiéramos

Arashi: A no? Hahahahaha! No te has dado cuenta de los chicos besotes que se dan! Mejor dicho, que ella le da?! –La ojiverde las miraba con una sonrisa en la cara- Por Kami-sama! Soma en verdad estás ciega para no darte cuenta de eso… nuestra amiga anda pervirtiendo a nuestro ojiazúl favorito

Soma: ¬¬ Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no seas pervertida? –Sakura se puso a reír-

Arashi: o.O No soy pervertida… sólo digo lo que veo

Sakura: Hablando de eso… dónde están?

Soma: Pues… -Concentrando un poco de chakra- En la colina Hokage

Sakura: Ah! Con que eso era…

Arashi & Soma: o.O

Sakura: Hahahahaha! –Viendo la cara de sus amigas- Mujeres, porqué me ven de esa manera?

Soma: Tú sabes algo que no nos quieres decir

Sakura: Pues… -baja de la escalera y se sienta a lado de la embarazada- Si prometen no decirle nada a nadie…

Ambas: Lo prometemos

Sakura: Pues… Hinata está trabajando en los sentimientos de Naruto y hoy lo secuestró

Arashi: No entiendo…

Sakura: Verán, ella me comentó que desde hace 2 días Naruto ha cambiado, es decir, que quiere estar solo… pero ella no lo deja y pues, quiere hacer que… bueno… avivarle sus sentimientos de alguna manera para que él recupere lo que le dio al Kyubi… aunque le dije que está jugando con fuego…

Soma: Pero eso es lo que ellos necesitan… imagínense ver a un Narutito corriendo tras Jirato!

Arashi: ¬¬ Y yo soy la pervertida?

Soma: bueno yo…

Todas: Hahahahahaha!

Sakura: Esperemos verlo… Sería emociónate!

…: -Entrando con una gran charola con agua fresca- Buenos días

Sakura: -Levantándose y ayudando al recién llegado, sin olvidar darle un beso- Buenos días amor

Arashi: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Les gustó la casa?

Soma: Mucho, gracias

Sasuke: De nada… y bueno, dónde está el Dobe? Veo que todos los zorros se quedaron aquí y desean con toda el alma sake… ¬¬ borrachos

Arashi: Hinata lo secuestró de nuevo

Sasuke: -Serio- Y no ha logrado…

Soma: No

Sasuke: Tengo que hablar con ella. Su padre me ha dicho que quiere saber cómo está… al parecer está preocupado

Sakura: Y eso? –Le entrega un vaso a la embarazada-

Sasuke: Me comentó que desea que Naruto viva con ellos

Arashi: -Agachando la mirada- Pero no puede

Soma: No es que no pueda preciosa… -se para y la abraza- Tranquila mujer

Arashi: No puedo… esas malditas… si no hubieran despertado así el sello otra cosa hubiera pasado

Sakura: Sello?

Sasuke: Ya que el Dobe no se encuentra, me encantaría saber cómo fue que lo conocieron

Arashi: -Secándose una lágrima, animada- En verdad quieren saberlo?!

Ambos: Si

Soma: Bueno… que les parece si vamos al jardín y les explicamos todo! –Tomando su vaso, siendo copiada por los demás, se encaminaron al jardín y resguardados por una gran sombra del árbol del cerezo se acomodaron- Bueno… la que debe de contarlo es Arashi…

Arashi: VALE!… -Acomodándose en el tronco del árbol- esto fue hace mucho tiempo… en ese momento yo vivía con el viejo Hide… un sirviente de la familia que alguna vez fue mía…

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	15. Relato

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_hola hola!! Dios! Nunca pense que NAruto quedara en ese estado... pobre._

_Aquí aparezco con el capitulo siguiente, gracias por sus mensajes y estamos viéndonos en el siguiente capítulo._

**Capitulo 15: RElato**

--Flashback--

Hide: Está segura princesa?

Arashi: Así es! Mi poder me lo indica!

Hide: Hahahahaha! Bueno… ahora que encontremos la aldea podremos descansar y seguir con su entrenamiento

Arashi: Si! No puedo esperar para poder… -Corriendo entre árboles encuentra un riachuelo- mira un rio!! Puedo ir?! –Jalando el brazo del hombre- Vamos!! Sólo será un momento!

Hide: Como desee Hime!

Arashi: GRACIAS!! –Y corriendo a esa dirección se quitó los zapatos y llegando al borde del río ve horrorizada como una persona se encontraba atorada en las ramas y troncos en la mitad de ese rio- HIDE SAMA!! HAY UNA PERSONA AHOGANDOSE!!

Y sin dudarlo, utilizando su técnica ninja pudo llegar en unos cuantos segundos a ese lugar y siendo ayudado por la joven Kunoichi lograron zafar y rescatar a ese muchacho.

Arashi: -Viendo que el chico apenas respiraba y presentaba grandes heridas, estaba lleno de tierra y una que otra mancha de sangre- Hide-sama! Sálvelo por favor!!

Hide: -Sonriendo y aplicándole jutsu médico- Está muy débil pero vivirá… por su estado no ha comido en días… vamos, encontremos la aldea –acomodándose al dormido- Y le curaremos

Arashi: Como ordenes!!

Hide: Aquí la única que debe de ordenar es usted

Arashi: Y sigues con usted? ¬¬ tutéame

Hide: Como ordenes

El camino fue más largo de lo que pensaron, ya que no pudieron descansar hasta el día siguiente, yendo de rama y rama para poder acelerar el paso y darle la atención al chico que seguía inconsciente. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue instalarse en su nueva casa y acomodaron al joven en una de las habitaciones, esperando que la fiebre disminuyera y que recuperara el conocimiento.

Pasaron 2 días y la condición del chico mejoraba a grandes pasos… la fiebre casi desaparecía… y siendo medio día Arashi pudo ver como unos ojos de color zafiro empezaron a mostrarse.

Arashi: -Acercándose, con una voz suave entendiendo la condición del enfermo- Hola! Me llamo Arashi y estás en la aldea del olvido… cómo te llamas tú?

…: -Entrecortado, ya que aún la fiebre le causaba malestar corporal, sobretodo una jaqueca molesta- Arashi… mucho gusto… me… llamo Na… Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto

Arashi: -Sonriendo- Mucho gusto Uzumaki Naruto! Es un placer conocerte

Naruto: -Acostumbrándose a la luz del cuarto y a la mirada café de la chica- Dónde estoy? Lo siento yo… -Trata de sentarse pero es detenido por la ahora enfermera-

Arashi: Momento jovencito… no puedes pararte –Sonriéndole- Aún estás débil… estamos en la aldea del olvido

Naruto: Y está lejos del país del Fuego?

Arashi: Así es … AH! Con que huyes igual que nosotros

Naruto: Algo así… -melancólico-

Arashi: Y qué hiciste?

…: Hime, debería dejarlo dormir

Arashi: Hmmm… ¬¬ pero si va a hacer mi mejor amigo tengo que conocerle

Naruto: Hahahahaha! Está bien, no hay problema

…: Cómo se siente?

Naruto: Cansado

…: Después de que coma esto verá que se sentirá mejor… -le da un plato a Arashi y el otro lo deja en el piso, para poder ayudar al rubio a sentarse, colocándole almohadas en su espalda- Es ramen

Naruto: -Feliz, dando una de esas risas espontáneas… pequeña pero sonrisa- RAMEN?! Quiero, quiero!!

Arashi: Hide, creo que tenemos en la familia a un come-ramen

Hide: Así es Hime

Naruto: -Dejando de comer- Muchas gracias por lo que hacen por mí… pero no entiendo la razón de que…

Arashi: Es fácil y simple

Hide: Eres uno de nosotros

Naruto: De ustedes?

Hide: Así es… -Le muestra el protector de Konoha, el cual estaba rayado y tachado- Con que eres de Konoha…

Naruto: -Triste- Así es…

Arashi: Y por qué huiste?

Hide: Hime!

Naruto: No… está bien… -tomando el protector que tenía el viejo, mirándolo con ternura- Este protector le pertenece a alguien muy importante para mí… y tuve que huir para poder hacerme más fuerte y dominar el poder que tengo dentro de mí… evitando así la destrucción del mundo como lo conozco… para poderla defender

Hide: -Interrumpiendo al joven- Arashi-hime, puede traerme una camisa del baúl, por favor?

Arashi: ¬¬ Y ahora que explica que es lo que le pasa… Naruto no cuentes nada hasta que yo regrese, vale?

Naruto: Vale –Sale la Kunoichi-

Hide: Es usted el Jinchuriki que queda?

Naruto: o.O Có… cómo sabe eso?

Hide: Cuando le curé vi el sello que tiene en tu vientre… y pues semejante jutsu se necesita para controlar el poder de semejante criatura…

Naruto: -Con la mirada a ese protector- No lo debe saber nadie… si ellos me encuentran yo no…

Hide: -Sonriendo- No se preocupe… no soy nadie para juzgar lo que hace… quiero decirle que es desde este momento parte de nosotros –sin dejar que el ojicielo hablara- y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta

Arashi: -Entrando precipitadamente- No han hablado más verdad?

Ambos: Hahahahaha!

Arashi: Qué?

Naruto: Nada…

Arashi: Y dime, de quién era ese protector?

Naruto: De Hinata…

Arashi: ¬¬ Y quien es ella?

Naruto: Mi novi… -Triste- mi ex novia

Arashi: Ex novia? –Lo mira a los ojos, quedando algunos minutos callada- Hehehe hehe! Aún lo es verdad?

Naruto: Quiero pensar que ya no

Arashi: -Tomando las manos del rubio- Naruto, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado contigo… pero sabes? Puedo saber que no eres una mala persona y lo que más deseas en este mundo es volverla a ver… ámala como lo haces y más aún! Y cuando la vuelvas a ver róbale un beso para que ella sepa lo que sientes

Naruto: No es tan fácil

Arashi: -Haciendo que el rubio le sonriera ruborizado y Hide riera- Hombres… creen que todo es tan difícil… ¬¬ lo más probable es que la dejaste sola y enamorada. Pasarán los años y te seguirá amando… siempre he creído que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas no hay nada ni nadie que los separe… Naruto… eres una gran persona y ella lo sabe y por lo mismo debes pensar siempre en que Hinata está sentada al lado tuyo, cuidándote y curándote las heridas cuando las tengas… no te desanimes ya que… ya que la verás y serán uno…

Naruto: Gracias…

--Fin Flashback--

Arashi: Pasaron 4 meses desde que nosotros entrenábamos bajo las órdenes de Hide, sorprendiendo a Naruto ya que él no podía contra el viejo… -asombrando al Uchiha- Hide portaba un gran demonio en su juventud… digamos que un décimo… pero Orochimaru se lo quitó y lo colocó en otra persona… -Triste- Pero bueno, me desvié del tema… -Seria- Cuando nos dirigíamos a la aldea de hielo, fuimos atacados por las malditas Natzuki… y por salvarme Naruto fue gravemente herido por la Katana de Kasumi-baka… y como reacción pudo completar la segunda fusión… destrozando esa arma y provocar la huida de esas idiotas… pero al estar en ese estado Hide decide darle su vida como sacrificio… -triste- El Kyubi aceptó sin problemas la oferta del viejo y se devoró su alma curando así al rubio…

Sasuke: Es decir que tú…

Arashi: Así es… yo conozco al Kyubi desde hace mucho… -feliz- y antes de que Naruto cayera por 27 días en cama me regaló su última sonrisa… dándome su hermandad

Soma: Y es donde entro yo. Nací y crecí en la aldea del Hielo... –Acomodándose en el pasto- En ese entonces yo entrenaba a las afueras del país para destruir a los asesinos de mi clan…cuando a lo lejos vi a una chica cargando a un hombre de casi el doble de su estatura y decidí ayudarle. Los acomodé en mi casa y entre las dos cuidamos del rubio…

Sakura: -interrumpiendo- Arashi, puedo preguntarte algo?

Arashi: Claro

Sakura: Naruto te había hablado de nosotros mientras estaba contigo?

Arashi: Sólo nos mencionó que tenía amigos como "el problemático", "la florerista", "el come-papas", "el chico perro"… dos hermanos y su novia… además de un ero-sennin y una vieja… pero jamás profundizamos en el tema, ya que le dolía mucho

Sasuke: -Tomando la mano de su amada- Hermanos…

Soma: Así es… al parecer ese eras tú… siempre decía que una Baka estaba lo más probable cortejando a su hermana y le molestaba pensar que ustedes se casarían después de las tonterías que causaste

Sasuke: ¬¬ Hmmm…

Arashi: Hahahahahaha! Pero en algo se equivocó

Sakura: En qué?

Arashi: En que… Serías tú Sakura-chan la que lo acortejaría y lo… -es golpeada por Soma- AUCH!

Soma: Pervertida!!

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Soma: Arashi! Te pasas! Hahahahaha… Ahora seguiré yo… -retomando la plática- Cuando despertó no pudo evitar extrañarse y hasta cierto punto alegrarse al ver como Kazuki peleaba conmigo. Kazuki siempre ha sido mi pareja y pues en esos momentos el muy menso se lastimó una pierna por el entrenamiento y lo estaba curando. Cuando vimos a Naruto nos reímos de él y extrañado nos preguntó lo que pasaba. "Es tu cabello y cara de almohada" le respondí y con ello él se paró y sin decir más salió de la habitación, siendo regresado a los minutos por Arashi

Arashi: -Realmente feliz- Siempre he tenido cierto poder en él

Sasuke: Quien lo viera… tú y después Hinata… pobre

Arashi: Oye!

Soma: Hahahahaha! Así es… y pues nos hicimos amigos… pero para eso él tenía un extraño tatuaje que le fue saliendo al transcurrir los días… la marca del zorro y pues con ello nacieron 5 zorros de mi amada Kata…

Sasuke: Los que tiene ahora

Arashi: Exacto… pero antes sólo tenían la punta de las patas y colas blancas, lo demás era rojizo… -Suspira- Pasando1 año desde que estábamos juntos y se acercaba la 3° fusión se ponían más blancos…

Soma: Entrenábamos diario y llegó un momento donde ninguno de los 3 pudimos contra Naruto.

Arashi: -Recordando y riendo de lo lindo- Y lo mejor vino cuando fuimos al país del Vino… -viendo a la embarazada- En donde Naruto y Kazuki fueron oficialmente acosados

Soma: -Molesta- Cierto… esa maldita mujer quiso quitarme a Kazuki… MALDITA!!

Arashi: Y lo mejor… Naruto con todas esas mujeres a su alrededor

Sakura: -Sorprendida- Na… Naruto acosado?! –Ambos Uchiha o.O-

Soma: Así es… pero cada una fue rechazada tras la fuerte mirada azulada… en verdad daba escalofríos

Arashi: Y una de ellas fue aventada al tratar de besarlo… demostrando que él solamente tiene alma y corazón para una mujer

Soma: Cierto. Y como remate final fue cuando las Natzuki estaban ahí y pues… ero-Jiraiya las acosó y fueron lanzadas muy… pero muy lejos

Arashi: Y ayudándonos con Jirato y Naruto logramos salir de ahí… -Realmente preocupada- ya que se comerían a besos al rubio herido y no sabemos qué es lo que hubiera hecho él

Sasuke: -Asombrado- Jiraiya-sama sabía de esto?!

Arashi: Así es… digamos que salvó a Jirato cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer por una pelea contra Kasumi… El pobre zorro fue atacado por la idiota ese y bueno, después de dejarlo en el bar de mala muerte salimos de esa aldea y entonces… -Se calla-

Sakura: Entonces…

Arashi: En el camino nos atacó el serpiente-gay

Soma: Encontramos a Kyo con ese marica… fue horrible, ya que con el poder de Dei… -se calla-

Sasuke: Soma porqué paraste?

Soma: Prometen no decírselo a nadie?

Arashi: Se los imploramos… de eso depende la vida de mi hermano

Sakura: Lo prometemos

Soma: Deirant es un demonio… no sabemos las dimensiones de su poder ni el cómo llegó a existir, sin embargo Orochimaru sabía de él y lo introdujo en el cuerpo de Kyo… es por ello que no podemos hacerlo enojar mucho, ya que ese demonio responde a esa ira

Sasuke: Es un Bijuu?

Arashi: No sé… puede ser

Soma: Pero el Kyubi es el más fuerte… digamos que en la batalla Naruto ganó… y más cuando Kyo reconoció a esta rebelde y rompió el sello… como el que tú tienes o tenías Sasuke-kun

Arashi: Y bueno… lo demás son batallas ante el enemigo y poco a poco recuperamos los demás hermanos de –suspira- Kyubi-san

Sakura: o.O hablas como si quisieras…

Arashi: A Kyubi-san? CLARO!! ES MI NOVIO!

Todos: o.O?!

Arashi: Hahahahaha! Es el ser que me regresó a mi hermano… :)

Sasuke: Pero decir que es tu novio…

Arashi: Que tiene de malo? No puedes amar a un demonio?

Sakura: -Abrazando a su prometido- Claro que puedes

Sasuke: ¬¬ Hmg…

Sakura: Vamos hombre… -Lo besa- Te amo…

Sasuke: Eres una molestia

Sakura: Tú eres más molestia!

Ambos: Pero eres mi molestia!

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Bueno… ahora a esperar a la pareja… -ven como Jirato se levanta y se encamina en dirección del pequeño estanque y se remoja- o.O Y ahora?

Soma: o.O Ni idea…

Arashi: -Saliendo para atender al peludo- JIRATO?! Qué pasa?!

Jirato: -En el estanque- Digamos que el calor se apoderó de mí… ¬¬

Soma: Calor?

Jirato: Así es… ¬¬

Sakura: CALOR?! O.o!!

En el monte Hokage podía verse a una pareja que disfrutaba de la dulzura del amor. Hinata no dejaba de acariciar el cabello dorado del hombre que se encontraba acostado en sus piernas, gozando de ese momento.

Hinata: -Que no dejaba de verlo tiernamente, lleno de amor- Naruto… no vuelvas a dejarme sola, que me moriría de tristeza… promételo

Naruto: Lo prometo

Hinata: Y me vas a dejar ayudarte a recuperar a los demonios?

Naruto: -Disfrutando las caricias suaves- Con una condición

Hinata: -Acercando su rostro al de él- Cuál?

Naruto: Por nada vas a arriesgarte… ni por mí

Hinata: No puedo prometerte eso… -Después de esa respuesta el rubio se levantó rápidamente, separándose de ella- Vamos amor…

Naruto: No voy a perderte

Hinata: -Abrazándolo por atrás, resignada a cumplir su palabra- De acuerdo… lo prometo

Naruto: Hmmm… -Dentro de su ser se sentía tranquilo por lo dicho-

Hinata: -Con una voz provocativa- Naruto?

Naruto: Hmmm…

Hinata: -Empezando a besar su cuello- Desde cuándo no sientes nada?

Naruto: -De alguna manera mil cosas pasaban en su cabeza… sensaciones inexplicables percibía al experimentar esos labios en su cuello… que empezaban a bajar a su hombro- Yo… bueno… -La detiene- Hinata

Hinata: Qué? –Sonriendo- Que sientes?

Naruto: No sé

Hinata: Descríbemelo

Naruto: No puedo

Hinata: -Regresando a su labor- Inténtalo

Naruto: Este… -disfrutando cada caricia y beso- Hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo…

Hinata: Qué más?

Naruto: Un gran deseo de besarte

Hinata: -Acercando su cuerpo con el de él… abrazándolo fuertemente y continuando en el labor de saborear sus hombros… su espalda- Y por qué no lo haces?

Naruto: No sé

Hinata: -Se ríe- Ah bueno… -se detiene- Es mejor regresar…

Naruto: -Al sentir que ella se aleja, no lo permite y con una gran velocidad es ahora él el que la abraza y acostándose en el pasto, la besa- Qué me haces?

Hinata: -Coloca sus brazos en el cuello que tanto desea- Amarte

Naruto: Yo también

Hinata: -Ruborizada, asombrada y muy feliz… por el hecho que desde que el rubio regresó no había escuchado algo así de él- Qué… qué has dicho?

Naruto: Que yo también…

Hinata: Que tú…

Naruto: -Callándola con un beso- Te amo

Hinata: -No pudo evitarlo y lo besó… derramando algunas lagrimas- Necesitaba escuchar eso

Naruto: No llores… -le seca las lágrimas- No me gusta verte así

Hinata: Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar

Naruto: -Vuelve a besarla- Defenderé esto… lo prometo

Y con eso pasaron el resto del día juntos… disfrutando del maravilloso clima y de ellos mismos. Hinata ahora estaba acostada en el pecho de Naruto y al quedarse dormida, el rubio acariciaba su cabello suavemente, cuando aparece de pronto en esos pasillos oscuros, que lo llevarían a la gran puerta que se mantenía cerrada con una parte pequeña del sello.

Naruto: Eres oportuno

Kyubi: -Saliendo de las sombras- Veo que aprovechas el tiempo –no recibe respuesta- Naruto… el enemigo atacará de nuevo… y ahora buscarán a Kyo… al parecer se han interesado por su demonio y al tener sólo dos… buscan ganarte sea como sea

Naruto: Los mataré

Kyubi: No es tan fácil… estás distraído

Naruto: Hmmm…

Kyubi: Naruto, Naruto… Hahahahaha! -burlándose del rubio- que no te das cuenta que esa mujer trata de hacer lo inevitable… me has dado parte de ese sentimiento que tienes por ella y ahora…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndolo fuertemente- No lo obtendrás…

Kyubi: Correcto… pero no es todo lo que me quedaré… -Naruto empieza a sacar chakra y lo aleja- Vamos hombre no te enojes –Riéndose fuertemente- Hahahahaha perdona mi insolencia, ya que no puedes enojarte… no puedo meterme con la única persona que te interesa… ya que ahora me haré cargo de los demás… que a mí me importan

Naruto: Haz lo que quieras

Kyubi: Ahora puedo entenderte el porqué cuidabas al idiota ese… Necesito que me des más libertad

Naruto: No, lo sabrán

Kyubi: No lo creo… si en todo este tiempo no lo han visto… mucho menos ahora

Naruto: No

Kyubi: Me la tienes que dar… o acaso quieres ver que Soma se quede sin marido? Hahahahahaha! Me imagino su cara de dolor… entiendo que no te importan, pero hazlo por el sentimiento que ahora tengo… que alguna vez fue tuyo

Naruto: Hmmm…

Kyubi: Piénsalo… ah! Y dile a tu noviecita que lo que le dije tiene una duración… -obteniendo una mirada más seria-

Naruto: Qué le has…

Kyubi: Libérame y lo sabrás… -se esconde entre las sombras- Orochimaru vive… ten cuidado ya que viene por ti y por Sasuke… tu ex hermano

Y con esas palabras Naruto sale de ese pasillo y ve de nuevo esos ojos aperlados que lo volvían loco (definido de esa manera por el hecho de que las sensaciones que le causaba Hinata eran nuevos e indefinidos… gustándole).

Hinata: Naruto! –Lo abraza fuertemente- Me tenías preocupada… llevo 10 minutos tratando de despertarte

Naruto: Lo siento… -se sienta- Hinata…

Hinata: Dime?

Naruto: Has hablado con Kyubi?

Hinata: -Asombrada- Este yo…

Naruto: Dilo

Hinata: Así es… lo he hecho, pero no puedo decirte que es lo que hablamos… lo siento

Naruto: Dice que tiene una duración… -asustando a la Kunoichi-

Hinata: Lo sé… que no se preocupe, lo lograré… ya lo verá! –abrazando nuevamente a su novio- Naruto…

Naruto: Hmmm…

Hinata: Quiero saber si aún somos pareja…

Naruto: Yo… -callando algunos minutos y bajando la mirada-

Hinata: Eres mi novio… pero yo soy tu novia?

Naruto: Puede ser…

Hinata: -Con cara de enojo, obviamente fingida- Cómo que puede ser?! Eso lo tomaré como un sí! Te guste o no!!

Naruto: Lo que digas

Hinata: Excelente… bueno –cruzando sus manos con las de él- pues… ya que lo he definido… quiero besarte y después iremos a comer algo que me muero de hambre… y había pensado en comer ramen… te parece?

Naruto: -Simplemente la miro… queriéndole decir que lo que ella quisiera estaba bien para él-

Hinata: -Abrazándole y antes de besarlo- Bien… así me gusta… obediente y dejadito -y dándole un beso largo y lleno de amor/deseo se levantaron y a punto de irse- Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide… te amo Naruto

Naruto: Te amo Hinata

Dentro de la oscuridad del recinto, se ve caminando a un shinobi, de aproximadamente 25 años… el cual tenía una invitación por parte del líder del equipo. Entre tantos pasillos y recintos logró llegar a la gran sala, en la cual estaban esperándolo dos personas.

…1: Con que has llegado

…2: Pensé que no vendrías

…3: No iba a faltar… estoy completamente interesado en eliminar al Jinchuriki y al poseedor de Deirant… Shiro gracias por tu llamado… estoy aburrido

Shiro: No me lo agradezcas… aunque te he de advertir que no creo que a Reika le guste la idea…

…3: Cierto… -se sienta en el piso- Pero tendremos que trabajar juntos… Como me gusta esa mujer

…2: Ahora que somos 4 necesitamos de tu ayuda… Orochimaru está muerto

…3: Mienten… él sigue con vida

…2: Qué?! Pero es imposible!!

Shiro: Hermana… él vive en Kasumi

Junko: Mierda… y porqué lo permitiste?!

Shiro: Tengo que averiguar que quiere ese idiota… Te he llamado para que termines con ese idiota y enamores a mi hija

…: Disfrutaré matando a la serpiente, pero acerca de tu hija… yo decidiré eso… Reika me odia, no lo recuerdas?

Shiro: Si no la hubieras engañado con esa pelinegra… Futaro bienvenido…

Futaro: Gracias…

Shiro: Tienes que hacer que mi hija se enamore de ti… y si logras hacerle un hijo… sabrás lo que vas a ganar

Futaro: Lo pensaré…

Continuará...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	16. Enojo

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Lamento la tardanza pero he estado como loca, además de la muerte de mi abuela, la boda de mi hermana y un suceso en mi vida que me ha llenado de felicidad... y por eso serán dos capítulos en 1... :) espero que me perdonen._

_Aquí está la continuacion y agradecería que me comentaran qué les parecio con un review suyo... ADORO LEERLOS!_

**Capitulo 16: Enojo**

Pasaron las horas y al parecer el come ramen oficial de ese puesto seguía siendo el mismo, ya que Naruto llevaba 6 platos mientras que Hinata apenas podía con el suyo (pero era más discreto y tranquilo). El dueño del puesto se alegró al ver al rubio y dijo que sólo por esa noche la casa invita. Ellos no lograron sacarle muchas palabras al rubio, pero las suficientes para saber que estaba "feliz".

Acabando de cenar regresaron a la mansión Uchiha y se retiraron a descansar.

Naruto fue directamente a su habitación y Hinata fue interceptada por Sakura, la cual tenía una gran cara de felicidad por verlos entrar juntos de la mano.

Sakura: -Estando una vez sola con la ojiperla- Y bien?

Hinata: No me puedo quejar

Sakura: Pero Hinata no seas mala y cuéntame como…

Hinata: Aún tengo tiempo y al parecer lo lograré

Sakura: No sabes qué feliz me haces con esas palabras

Hinata: Sakura… quiero pedirte un favor

Sakura: Cuál?

Hinata: Necesito que traten de acercarse a él… ya que sola no lo podré hacerlo rápido

Sakura: Pero es imposible –triste y agachando la mirada- Desgraciadamente lo hemos intentado pero lo único que pasa es que no nos pela y se para… se aleja de nosotros

Hinata: -Suspira- Ya quiero verlo reír…

Sakura: -Dándole un fuerte abrazo- Lo harás… estoy segura de eso… y dime, qué hicieron hoy?

Hinata: Pues lo llevé a su lugar favorito y estuvimos ahí todo el día descansando y…

Sakura: -Con un tono demasiado pícaro- Descansando?

Hinata: ¬¬ Si… para mi desgracia es más difícil provocar a Naruto… No puedes imaginarte el trabajo que me costó un beso suyo…

Sakura: Tenemos que… -viendo a Jirato entrar a escena- Buenas noches Jirato

Jirato: Buenas noches… -Se acerca y coloca su cabeza en las piernas de Hinata, para recibir caricias de ella- Ama… podemos hoy dormir con usted?

Hinata: -Acariciando tiernamente al zorro, que disfrutaba cada roce- Claro, no hay problema

Jirato: Podría quedarme así toda la vida… Espero que mi a… -Se calla-

Hinata: -Sorprendida por la actitud del blanco- Por qué callaste?

Jirato: Yo no puedo decir nada que mi amo no me permita… lo siento –se separa de ella- Entonces la esperaremos en su habitación… -a la pelirrosa- Muchas gracias y buenas noches… ah! Y gracias por el ramen! –Se va-

Ambas: o.O

Sakura: -Ríe un poco al ver el rubor en su amiga- No crees que se parece un poco a Naruto?

Hinata: Y no sólo eso… es como si yo estuviera hablando con él… es algo extraño, no lo crees?

Sakura: Completamente… pero bueno –Se acomoda en el sofá- En qué nos quedamos?

Pasaron nuevamente los días y no había aviso alguno del enemigo para atacar, poniendo alerta a la Hokage y a los demás integrantes del consejo. Sabían perfectamente que el enemigo atacaría con fuerza y a la vez, Konoha tendría la capacidad suficiente como para darles una "buen ataque" y ahuyentarlos de ahí.

Naruto era acompañado siempre por Hinata y se mostraba completamente el rechazo que tenía hacia los demás… alejándose todo momento de sus compañeros de trabajo e ignorando a los Uchiha.

Era de mañana cuando el rubio se levantó pesadamente y fue a buscar a los zorros (los cuales habían decidido unánimemente dormir con la Hyuga desde su petición) para prepararse ya que el enemigo había atacado una aldea cercana a Konoha y lo más probable es que vendrían a "visitar" a los demonios.

Tiernamente despertó a Hinata y poniéndola al tanto de la situación le pidió que despertara solamente a Kazuki y a Arashi, ya que Kyo correría un gran peligro, más por el hecho de que Deirant no había estado tranquilo y habían tenido un enfrentamiento. Además agregó que Orochimaru se encontraba en Kasumi, dándoles una gran ventaja a los atacantes.

Estando los cuatro reunidos listos para salir en la sala…

Hinata: Pero Naruto, necesitamos a Kyo para poder atacar

Naruto: No lo haremos… los veré en 10 minutos…

Arashi: Excelente… en la salida de Konoha?

Naruto: -Sin verla- En el monte Hokage… nadie debe enterarse de esto

Kazuki: Correcto… te veremos ahí…

Kanno: Amo, tenemos que dejar a Jirato… no vale la pena que vaya

Jirato: OYE!! –Enojado- Cómo que me van a dejar?! Qué te pasa!!

Haki: Es necesario

Kazuki: Dejar al pingo?

Naruto: -Dándoles la espalda, en la puerta- Cuidarás a Soma y a Kyo…

Jirato: Pero… -Al recibir una mirada fulminante color cielo- Este… como ordene

Kanno: Supongo que… -colocándose a lado del ojiazúl- liberará a Kyubi-san

Naruto: -Realiza unos sellos y aparece el recién nombrado- Cuídala

Kyubi: -Su estatura era casi la de Naruto parado en 4 patas- De acuerdo… sólo por esta vez

Y colocándose los zorros a lado de los shinobi (Hinata & Kyubi) desaparecieron. Naruto se dirigió a la sede donde encontró a Tsunade completamente dormida encima de papeles en su escritorio. Al verla simple y tranquilamente dejó una nota y sin hacer ruido desapareció nuevamente. Después llegó a la casa de Jiraiya y tratando de no salir huyendo por semejante olor a sake y a mujeres… colocó de la misma manera una nota y alejando a Kanno de una botella de esa bebida que tanto degustaban salieron a reunirse con su equipo.

Ellos ya estaban ahí y sin más, con la ayuda de Hinata fueron en dirección norte para encontrarse con el enemigo.

Pasaban de las 9 de la mañana cuando tocan a la puerta y Tsunade despertándose precipitadamente se quita algunas hojas que se quedaron pegadas en su mejilla y da la orden para que entren.

Tsunade: Adelante

…: Tsunade-sama!!

Tsunade: -Quitándose las marcas de que había dormido- ¬¬ Shizune… qué ocurre?

Shizune: Sakura ha venido a avisarme que Naruto no está…

Tsunade: -Parándose en seco, despertando por completo- QUE HAS DICHO?!

Shizune: Encontraron a Soma y a Kyo dormidos, y al tratarlos de despertar no lo lograron… y al parecer no lo harán

Tsunade: Demonios… -reflexionando- Entonces eso quiere decir que el enemigo atacó… pero ahora que podemos hacer… Soma es la única que puede saber donde están

Shizune: Uno de los zorros se quedó… pero no va a decir nada

Tsunade: Demonios!! –Gritándole- Ve por Jiraiya… él sabrá qué hacer con esto… puede convencer al zorro para que hable… -baja la mirada y ve que cierto papel era nuevo en su escritorio, y al tomarlo se da cuenta de la escritura, reconociéndola inmediatamente- Ve por él…

Shizune: Como ordene… -sale-

Tsunade: -Quedando sola desdobla el papel y lo lee- Es Naruto… "Atacarán Konoha si no lo prevenimos. No nos sigan. Cuida a Soma y a Kyo"… -Arruga toda la hoja y golpea con fuerza la mesa- Maldita sea… con que no quieres que te sigamos, perfecto! Lo haré y cuando te traiga de regreso ahora si me vas a escuchar mocoso!! Y este maldito telegrama, te voy a enseñar a hablar!

La asistente de Godaime llegaba a la casa del ermitaño-sapo pero se sorprendió al ver que este ya estaba levantado y alistándose para salir en la búsqueda de su discípulo

Jiraiya: Tsunade te ha mandado verdad?

Shizune: Así es…

Jiraiya: Al parecer no quiere que sepamos qué es lo que va a hacer… mierda!

Shizune: Pero por el momento debe hablar con el zorro de Naruto-kun

Jiraiya: Zorro? AH! Con que es él… se ve que no quiere arriesgarlo. Voy a buscar a ese pingo mientras ve con Sasuke y menciónale que iremos en busca de Naruto

Shizune: Como ordene

Jiraiya: Y una cosa más… que Tsunade no sepa que irás por Sasuke, ya que tengo asuntos pendientes con él

Shizune: -Extrañada- bueno…

Jiraiya: Vámonos! –Y avanzan rápidamente por los techos de las viviendas-

Shizune: Qué se tendrán en manos estos dos… en fin! –Pensaba mientras llegaban al barrio Uchiha-

Jiraiya: -una vez dentro buscó a Jirato y para su sorpresa lo encontró acostado en la orilla del estanque- Jirato! –No recibió respuesta alguna- Jirato? –Se acerca y lo ve completamente dormido- JIRATO!!

Jirato: -Saltando por semejante grito- AHHH!!

Jiraiya: -Colocando sus manos en sus sienes y sobándoselos- Dios, si que eres Naruto en persona

Jirato: ¬¬ Déjame Ero-sennin! Qué no vez que descansaba

Jiraiya: Basta de tonterías y…

Jirato: -Acostándose de nuevo- No te voy a decir!! Así que déjame dormir tranquilo! En verdad que todos son molestos

Jiraiya: -Sentándose a lado de él- A dónde fue Naruto… -Saca una botella- Puedo pagarte muy bien

Jirato: No gracias… no se le antoja al amo

Jiraiya: ¬¬ Si que Naruto supo elegirte

Jirato: SI! Y bueno… déjame dormir

Jiraiya: Creo que no podré convencerte, cambiando de tema… cómo vas con los sentimientos?

Jirato: MAL!! Es una confusión mi cabeza… ¬¬ Y me pone de malas… y me canso demasiado. Además que tengo que batallar con los estados de ánimo… ahora sí que es pesado hacer mi trabajo

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha! Por favor ayúdale un poco

Jirato: Imposible… desgraciadamente el demonio ese se quedó con lo que tenía mi amo… ahora yo tengo todo… -Empieza a quejarse- le proporcioné un poco pero… -suspira- sabes es más difí… -se para precipitadamente y escupe sangre- ah!! Mi espalda!! –Empieza a sangrar sin más de un hombro-

Jiraiya: JIRATO!! –Ayuda a socorrerlo ya que se dejó caer- Estás bien? Y Naruto?!

Jirato: Sus heridas cierran rápido… no hay problema… -Para sí mismo- Vamos Jirato resiste… Auch en verdad duele… vamos tu puedes!

Jiraiya: Pero… qué significa esto?!

Jirato: Yo… no… puedo… decirlo… -Se trata de levantar- AUCH! VAMOS! Yo puedo hacerlo… -logra pararse y para el asombro del Sannin la herida se cerró rápidamente- Mi amo tiene problemas… necesito ayudarle pero no puedo ir

Jiraiya: Iré contigo, le…

Jirato: -Niega con la cabeza- Lo siento viejo, pero no puedo dejar que te lastimes

Jiraiya: Pero no lo haré

Jirato: Eres muy importante en el corazón de mi amo y si te pierde será toda una tortura… contando a Hinata-sama, Tsunade, el Dobe que me desagrada y Sakura-chan… si ustedes mueren yo también lo haré

Jiraiya: Pero…

Jirato: Sabes perfectamente lo que significo para mi amo y lo importante que guardo en mi ser… no me obligues a desobedecerle y causarle conflictos… más conflictos de los que tiene

Jiraiya: Lo prometo siempre y cuando me digas la verdad…

Jirato: Será en otra ocasión… ahí viene el Uchiha ese

Jiraiya: Aún guarda rencor Naruto por su abandono?

Jirato: No es rencor… como sabes mi amo buscaba aceptación… pero lo que recibió fue un gran rechazo y hoy ya no necesita nada de ese

Jiraiya: Y no crees que ya la tiene… que la ha tendido desde hace muchos años atrás

Jirato: Él necesitaba escucharlo… y pues para algunas cosas es tarde… muy tarde

Sasuke: -Acercándose después de que Shizune hablara con él- Qué ocurre Jirato?

Jirato: Hmmm… -Se voltea y deja ver la muestra de sangre-

Sasuke: Pero estás herido –Sonando realmente preocupado y al tratar de acercarse es el propio zorro el que se aleja- Jirato?

Jirato: Hmmm… Jiraiya-sama no puedo hablar con usted estando él aquí… así que les pido que me dejen dormir y se vayan lejos de mi presencia… acerca de Soma y Kyo no despertarán hasta que mi amo y yo lo queramos, así que adiós! –Se acuesta-

Sasuke: No nos iremos hasta que nos digas dónde se encuentra el Dobe

Jirato: Y para qué quieres saberlo? –Irónico- De todas maneras no harás nada por él…

Sasuke: No sé el porqué de tu trato, pero créeme que quiero salvarlo, quiero ayudarle ya que es mi hermano y…

Jirato: -Riendo al escuchar esas palabras- Hahahahaha! Tú hermano?! No me hagas reír! Hahahahahaha!

Jiraiya: Jirato!

Jirato: Vamos a ver… -Serio y sobretodo sarcástico- tú hermano real, de sangre se llamó Itachi y lo mataste para cumplir una estúpida venganza… Naruto, mi amo, el cual no puede ser nada tuyo, -viendo una ceja alzada por parte del recién llegado- simplemente fue un tipo más en la aldea que te estorbó por mucho tiempo… y lo irónico es que él simplemente quería de ti tu amistad… pero recibió desprecio y rechazo… a eso le llamas ser hermano? Uno mató a tu clan y el otro… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho por ti…

Sasuke: -Realmente molesto- No tienes derecho a decir eso, no me conoces

Jirato: De la misma manera puedo decir que tú no conoces a mi amo… en verdad me enoja saber que tengo que ayudarte, no lo mereces y sabes el porqué? –Recibe una respuesta negativa- Porque has dejado de interesarme… el lazo que teníamos se ha roto y lo que queda es simplemente cenizas de lo que alguna vez se llamó amistad. Yo no… mi amo no quiere saber nada de ti… nada, y te recomiendo que lo asimiles de una buena vez para que no te hagas las estúpidas ilusiones de que recuperarás lazos… espero que jamás lo logres

Tanto el Sannin como el moreno se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del zorro. Ellos habían escuchado atentamente y es como si el propio Naruto les hubiera dicho eso… y sin poderlo evitar el silencio lleno de dolor y desesperación dada por el Uchiha aumentó considerablemente y sin más salió en busca de su hermano. –No puede ser cierto lo que me ha dicho ese zorro… NO!- Siendo detenido después por Jiraiya, el cual tenía ese mismo sentimiento.

Jiraiya: Tranquilo hombre, no ganas nada desesperándote

Sasuke: -Bajando la mirada- No puedo creer lo que ha dicho Jirato… y si es verdad?

Jiraiya: Pues tendrás una doble misión

Sasuke: Hmmm… no es grata tu respuesta

Jiraiya: Entiendo que es difícil para ti, pero no tienes de otra… Sasuke, tenemos que hacerlo ahora

Sasuke: Ahora? No crees que es tarde?

Jiraiya: No. Es preciso ya que Naruto está en peligro y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede pasarle. Además no todo está perdido, ya que el Kyubi no se ha llevado todo…

Sasuke: No? No te entiendo

Jiraiya: Veámoslo así: Si el Kyubi hubiera ganado… no crees que Hinata sería rechazada de la misma manera y lo mejor de todo… Naruto sería nuestro enemigo?

Sasuke: Entonces

Jiraiya: Hablaremos con Hinata y empezaremos nuestro trato

Sasuke: Aún no me convence

Jiraiya: Pues no tenemos de otra

Sasuke: Bueno… ahora lo importante es encontrar al Dobe y ayudarle

Jirato: -Que se había levantado y escuchado la plática- Hehe! No lo van a encontrar y aunque lleguen será un poco tarde. Mejor quédense y verán que regresará a salvo

Jiraiya: En dónde está?

Jirato: -Suspira y controlando su respiración- Este… muy lejos de aquí… no creo que lo alcancen… tardarían 3 días en llegar

Sasuke: Tres días?!

Jirato: Eres sordo o que… me da… -se vuelve a quejar- Mierda… con quién peleará?

El campo de batalla mostraba ya un gran desgaste por parte de ambas partes, ya que el nuevo integrante del enemigo sí que le daba batalla al rubio que le contestaba de la misma manera, por su parte Hinata y Arashi, ayudadas por el Kyubi y Haki contrarrestaban el ataque de Reika, la cual era ayudada por el Bijuu de 8 colas… y Kazuki peleaba con Shiro… ganando poco a poco el segundo.

Arashi: Tenemos que terminar con esta perra… ya que no sabemos con quién pelea Naruto-san

Hinata: -Utilizando el Byakugan- Lo sé… pero como si tiene el demonio con ella?

Arashi: Y su chakra?

Hinata: Está mezclado con el pergamino que tiene en su costado…

Reika: -Cansada de escucharlas hablar- No sé que tanto hablan, pero ahora verán!! – Y lanzándose a ellas logra rasgar la máscara de la ojiperla, asombrándose por completo al ver el rostro de la peli azul- Pero si eres una Hyuga!!

Arashi: -Saltando unos metros lejos de ellas- Mierda!

Reika: Oh! Entiendo, entonces Soma-baka tuvo que dejar su lugar para que esta entre al equipo de los perdedores… irónico –Y sin más golpea a Arashi, la cual estaba distraída y cae esta desmayada-Una menos

Hinata: ARASHI!! Tratando de socorrer a su amiga, pero no pudo porque la misma Reika la detuvo- Déjame!

Futaro: -Acercándose a su compañera, aventando a Naruto para liberarse de sus ataques- Pero mira que bella es!!

Reika: ¬¬ Calla idiota! Es el enemigo!!

Futaro: Celosa? –Abrazándola-

Reika: -Mirando a otro lado, ruborizada y tratando de zafarse- De ti, por Kami! Hombre… ni lo sueñes! –Viendo al rubio y quedando libre- Bueno… es mi turno de pelear con el Kitsune… nos vemos! –Y ataca a Naruto, el cual estaba levantándose por el golpe de Futaro-

Hinata: -Que era protegida por el Kyubi- Kyubi-san, tenemos que eliminarles

Kyubi: Mocosa… tengo un plan… sígueme!

Futaro: -Moviéndose rápidamente logra colocarse delante de ambos- Momento preciosa! Yo decidiré… -hace algunos sellos- cuando te vas a ir! –Y poniéndose detrás de ella la abraza de la cintura y pecho- De mí no te vas a alejar!

Hinata: Déjame!! –Y tratando de zafarse, sin embargo le era imposible… y al ver que el Kyubi se quedó sin movimiento… sin ayudarla- Rayos!

Futaro: -Al demonio- Qué pasa… acaso no puedes moverte, Kyubi Dobe?

Kyubi: Demonios!! (No… no puedo moverme, pero qué me pasa?!) Cuando lo haga te comeré vivo!!

Futaro: -Oliendo su cuello- En verdad que eres hermosa...

Hinata: Suéltame!

Futaro: Vamos preciosa… tenemos que aprovechar nuestros momentos a solas…

Hinata: Qué?! Estás idiota?! –Amenazándolo- No me interesa un tipo como tú

Futaro: Ahora si preciosa… -empezando a besar a Hinata en su cuello y a manosearla- Pero que buen cuerpo tienes… sí que voy a disfrutar esto!

Hinata: Suéltame imbécil!! –Tratando de golpearlo y lo logra por medio de su chakra, sin embargo empieza a perder movilidad y control de su poder- Pero qué me pasa?

Futaro: -Aprovechando eso, la acomoda de tal manera que queda de frente y la besa de una manera muy tosca, lastimándola- Esto significa que serás mía –Y besándola en los labios sigue con la inspección de su cuerpo-

Hinata: NO!! –Desesperándose por sentir como esas asquerosas manos empezaban a despojarla de su ropa- No… me toques… me das asco!! -Ella no dejaba de llorar, evitando a toda costa el contacto con ese hombre y cuando siente que él está a punto de tocar su muslo, la presiona más al suelo para tener más acceso a su cuerpo- Guacala! No me toques!

Futaro: Pero si te dejarías con ese idiota verdad? –Asustando a la peli azul- Sabes… voy a matarlo para tener el camino libre… y así ser uno solo… sabes, tú me excitas mucho! Vamos mujer, te va a gustar… No te… -sin poder seguir un gran golpe en su costado lo separa de la Hyuga y lo manda a volar lejos- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Maldito demonio!

Naruto: -Poniéndose en frente de Hinata, sin tocarla- Futaro…

Futaro: -Levantándose- Esa voz… no me digas que eres Naruto? Acaso tú eres el Jinchuriki? –No recibe respuesta alguna, observando que el encapuchado prepara su hoz- No lo puedo creer! Tú eres el Jinchuriki!! Hahahahaha! Perfecto, y ahora dime… acaso esa mujer te interesa tanto para protegerla?

Naruto: Vete

Futaro: Irme? Acaso crees que me vas a matar?! Hahahahaha! No me hagas reír! Ni siquiera pudiste mientras entrenábamos… Ahora menos. Y bueno, ya que me debes un favor, porque m… -sin poder continuar ya que cierto zorro se abalanza a él, mordiéndole el hombro, desgarrándole piel- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kyubi: Eres un idiota muchacho… -saboreando la sangre que tenía en si hocico- creíste que me detendrías?! Hahahahaha! Vamos Naruto, mátalo!

Futaro: -Levantándose lentamente- Veo que estás libre zorrito… y con zafarte te dices el rey de los Bijuu? No me hagas reír… -al rubio- sabes, esta mujer que proteges me excita mucho y besa fenomenal… déjame solo con ella para divertirnos un rato mientras tú lo puedes hacer con Reika, qué dices?

Naruto: -Viendo la acción, sintiéndose con un gran fuego interno… el cual simplemente le llamaba a matar a su enemigo a golpes, dejando que esos ojos color sangre mostraran ese sentimiento que traía- Te mataré…

Futaro: Vamos hombre… Con que no te gustó la idea… Acaso Reika no está buena? -alejándose un poco, yendo a la profundidad del bosque- Mátame si quieres protegerla… Na-ru-to-kun! Hahahahaha!

Hinata: -Levantándose y tomando rápidamente la mano de su amado, tratando de evitar su ida- No Naruto… -Ve a su amado y se sorprende por la mirada tan frívola de él- por favor… -sintiendo como con rudeza el rubio aleja sus manos y se encamina a donde está ese invasor- Na… NO! NO VAYAS!!

Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el Kitsune corrió tras del enemigo. Mientras tanto Kyubi la ayudó a levantarse y estando lista la llevó hacia dónde estaba Arashi.

Reika: -Levantándose con pesadez por el golpe recibido, tanto del rubio como de su compañero, completamente celosa- Ese idiota… y quería que yo y él… AH!! SHIRO!!

Shiro: -Que lanzó a Kazuki muy lejos, inconsciente- Que quieres?

Reika: Irme!!

Shiro: Como desees… que Futaro se encargue del Jinchuriki… -desaparecen en una nube de humo-

Hinata: -Sin poder evitar llorar- Kyubi! Tenemos que ir por Naruto!!

Kyubi: Yo iré… ese idiota empieza a sentir y no algo bueno!! Mocosa cuida a Arashi y a Kazuki mientras traigo al hombre de tus desdichas! Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, mantendrás distancia ante mi amo! –Desaparece-

Hinata se quedó consternada y no tuvo que otra que atender a los caídos. Arashi despertó casi inmediatamente de que Hinata fue por ella y ayudándola (siendo apoyada en los hombros de la Hyuga por dolor en su tobillo) con Kazuki lograron curarle las heridas más graves. Al hacerlo reaccionar Hinata les contó lo que había pasado acerca del enemigo y Naruto, por lo que se prepararon para salir en su búsqueda, no obstante una ola de viento, combinada con una sensación de miedo y horror al percibir que el chakra de Naruto se combinaba con todo el ambiente.

Arashi: OH POR DIOS!!

Hinata: No hay tiempo que perder!!

Kazuki: -Que tomó fuertemente la mano de la pareja de su líder- NO! Tenemos que confiar en él

Hinata: -Extrañada- Pero… -Ven un bulto volando que cayó fuertemente en el lago, haciendo un gran estruendo- Qué…

Kazuki: -Viendo como el Kyubi corría a dónde andaban- No es bueno

Arashi: De qué…

Kyubi: -Gritándolo, cambiando su tamaño a uno considerable, para que los tres se subieran en él- Tenemos que irnos!!

Todos subieron rápidamente y a punto de irse se quedaron callados al ver como el hombre que tenían como su líder aparecía realmente agitado, con su aspecto cambiado, con su cabello erizado y esos ojos color sangre que buscaban a su enemigo, sus marcas en las mejillas eran más grandes y tanto colmillos y uñas habían crecido considerablemente.

Futaro, al reaccionar y salir del agua, mostraba demasiado cansancio y tenía una gran cortada en su espalda y costado izquierdo, provocados por las garras de chakra, agregando la mordida del demonio. –Has mejorado bastante… veo que en… en verdad eres demasiado fuerte. Espero que nuestra pelea sea… mejor a la otra, prometo que te mataré… para quedarme con la Hyuga- Trató de articular sin mostrar dolor alguno, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo ya que el dolor era intenso, además de que el veneno en su cuerpo empezaba a inmovilizarlo.

No obstante no recibió respuesta alguna y tuvo que aguantar un terrible golpe en su estómago, provocándole un gran dolor y él mismo pudo decir que gracias a su chakra no murió en ese momento. Logró zafarse del fuerte puño del rubio, sin embargo antes de desaparecer logró acomodarle un Kunai en el costado derecho de este. –Espero que te mueras… adiós!- Y desapareció Futaro sin más.

Naruto segundos después cayó de rodillas y con muchos quejidos y sobretodo dolor en su herida, la cual se intensificó al quitarse ese Kunai. Por medio de sus respiraciones intentó calmarse, sin embargo con este nuevo sentimiento le era imposible… pensar que la mujer que lo vuelve loco y confiesa que ama estuvo en manos de ese idiota y lo peor, no pudo evitar que ella sufriera sintiendo como ése la tocaba. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas manos suaves y tibias que lo abrazaron con tanta delicadeza que todo lo que le molestaba se esfumó. Hinata había corrido para socorrerle y lo logró: El rubio cayó en su regazo y al acomodarlo vio como a poco él se tranquilizaba.

Hinata: Naruto… -Dándole un beso- tranquilo…

Naruto: -Mirándola fijamente- Lo siento…

Hinata: Ahora no importa… estoy bien

Kazuki: -Que se acercaba con Arashi en brazos, ya que ella se había lastimado el tobillo derecho- Cómo se encuentra?

Kyubi: -Acomodando a uno de los zorros en su espalda- Mal… necesitamos irnos de aquí… lo malo es que todos los zorros se encuentran en la misma condición

Era cierto. Desde que Futaro atentó contra Hinata todos los zorros sin excepción alguna cayeron rendidos… acto que pasó desapercibido por los humanos que los acompañan por evitar a toda costa caer ante el enemigo.

Kazuki: Kyubi-sama usted puede llevarse a… -analizando la situación comprobó que el demonio estaba extraño- ¿qué le pasa?

Kyubi: Mierda… -Y sin poder más deja caer suavemente el zorro que tenía en su lomo, evitando lastimarlo- no puedo llevármelos, no tengo fuerza suficiente para hacerlo

Arashi: Pero de qué demonios hablas?!

Kyubi: Naruto… tiene que deshacer el jutsu por él mismo y liberarnos o si no nos quedaremos así tumbados

Kazuki: -Con Arashi en brazos- ¿Hinata, cómo se encuentra Naruto?

Hinata: Está temblando y su temperatura ha bajado, necesitamos llevarlo pronto con Tsunade-sama… -a su amado- Naruto… amor tenemos que… ¿Naruto? –Y ve que está con su mirada perdida, en un estado de shock- Oh Dios… NARUTO! –Al equipo- ¡No reacciona! –Besa la cabeza de su amado, acaricia sus mejillas con dulzura y lo mueve un poco pero no logra ningún cambio, llenándose de una desesperación sin igual- Kyubi-sama… NO RESPONDE!

Kyubi: -Dejándose caer, llenando de horror a todos- O lo despiertas o nos morimos todos aquí…

Hinata: ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Kyubi: Demonios… ese humano idiota… -se levanta con trabajo- es por eso que no puedo comprender al mocoso… mujer, el imbécil que nos atacó adelantó el proceso… tenemos menos tiempo del que te dije –dejando a Hinata completamente atónita- y si no te apuras con lo que hemos quedado, Naruto morirá o despertará de una manera que nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo

Arashi: Estás diciendo que… -siendo acostada por Kazuki, el cual también estaba exhausto-

Kyubi: Digamos que empezó a sentir… pero no lo que deseábamos

Hinata: No lo perderé por nadie… -Viendo a su amado- Arashi… Sakura-chan me comentó que invocaste a los zorros mientras Naruto dormía, ¿puedes desaparecerlos?

Arashi: -Moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa- mientras Naruto duerme no tengo problema alguno, pero en el estado en el que se encuentra… lo dudo

Hinata: Y si lo intento yo?

Kazuki: Es el mismo resultado, Hinata tene…

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo al hombre- Yo… lo llevaré a la aldea y regresaré por ustedes…

Kyubi: -Riéndose- Hahahahaha! Sólo inténtalo y verás nuestra realidad, ¿qué no entiendes que no podremos irnos hasta que él reaccione?

Hinata: No te entiendo

Kyubi: Trata de hacer la técnica que Soma te enseño…

La ojiperla sin entender las palabras del Kyubi trató de encontrar el chakra de Soma para después hacer la técnica sin embargo no logró ningún resultando, quedando completamente asombrada. –No puedo, ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- gritó desesperada al no poder realizarla.

Kyubi: Humana tonta tenías que ser, cómo detesto explicar todo a cada rato… -sentándose- lo que tienes en tus brazos es la fuente de ese poder… Soma es la única que puede hacerlo una sola vez sin la necesidad de la energía de mi amo por la naturaleza de su chakra… -viendo el asombro de la Hyuga- el jutsu que habías dominado te lo regaló Naruto… sin él ninguno de nosotros podría llegar de esa manera tan rápida y segura. Al quedar en ese estado simplemente se ha bloqueado todo… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Sin él… este grupo no es nada

Arashi: -Llegando a lado de la ojiperla, viendo la situación de su amigo- Hinata, tenemos que hacerlo reaccionar y se me ocurre que lo hagamos de la siguiente manera, lo hice una vez con Jirato y funcionó: veo que tienes sangre del rubio en tu mano izquierda… -saca un Kunai- préstame tu mano… y harás los sellos de perro, mono, tigre, rata y serpiente… para después inmediatamente, al poner una gran cantidad de chakra –sostiene con cuidado al rubio y lo acomoda en su regazo, viendo que había cerrado sus ojos y el temblor de su cuerpo aumentó- pasarás tu mano en su tatuaje haciendo una línea recta con la sangre mezclada… si lo haces bien, podremos sacarlo de su estado… aunque tendrás que pagar un precio alto Hina-chan por eso…

Hinata: No me importa -Viendo con preocupación a la persona que ama con toda su alma- Yo… vamos a hacerlo… -y dándole su mano pudo sentir como su sangre empezó a mojar su guante y a la vez una gran debilidad se enterró en sus entrañas al apreciar la muestra de la herida del rubio combinarse en ella-

No dejó pasar ni un minuto cuando comenzó a mover sus manos y concentrando su chakra logró realizar los sellos que se le habían indicado y siendo sostenida la mano de Naruto pudo pasar la sangre por ese tatuaje. Al principio no pasó nada, pero después de que Hinata tomara dulcemente la mano el rubio este abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó de una manera precipitada, dejando a todos asombrados.

Naruto: -Colocando sus manos en su cabeza, después de recuperar sus sentidos- ¿Qué… qué pasó?

Hinata: -Sin poderlo evitar abrazó fuertemente al rubio- Nada que ahora importe

Naruto: Hinata… -Separándola hasta cierto punto en forma brusca- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

Hinata: -Extrañada ante el comportamiento de él- Yo…

Naruto: -Con voz demasiado fuerte- ¡CONTESTA!

Hinata: -Sintiendo un fuerte dolor por el maltrato de él- Tenía que hacerlo para que despertaras ya que… -calló al ver esa expresión que hace años quedó grabada en su memoria… una que pudo percibir horas antes de su partida cuando peleó contra Sasuke-

Naruto: -Observando el panorama- Ustedes… -Y dejando helados a todos- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Arashi: -Ahora si no pudo contener sus lagrimas, tratando de acercarse a él- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Naruto?

Naruto: –Al demonio- ¡O te los llevas o los mato aquí mismo! –Y sin dejarlo de ver con esos ojos de coraje- ¡Tú incluido si no lo haces ahora!

Nadie podía reaccionar ante esto. Uzumaki estaba… ¿enojado? Al parecer el Kyubi tenía razón. Con esa orden Arashi le dio una fuerte cachetada al rubio, que no hizo nada para evitarla, y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo por su pierna, siendo ayudada por Kazuki después, el cual no dejaba de ver atónito al hombre que ahora expresaba solo coraje.

Arashi: Eres un idiota Uzumaki… no quiero volver a verte –a su amor platónico- Kyubi-kun…puedes llevarme a la aldea?

Kyubi: De acuerdo… -al ojiazúl que no había cambiado su posición- Si no te controlas perderás todo

Naruto: Hmmm… -y agachó su mirada-

Kyubi: Hyuga, te los encargo –y teniendo la fuerza suficiente se levó a los dos integrantes restantes-

Hinata: Naruto yo…

Naruto: -Su tono expresaba inconformidad y enojo- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Hinata: -Acercándose nuevamente- Si! Te he despertado y… ¡¿qué haces?! –Siente como él le toma la mano con la que mezcló su sangre con rudeza y trata de quitarle el guante- ¡¡Para Naruto, me lastimas!!

Naruto: Ahora entiendes lo que te digo… nuestra sangre… -cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, evitando decir de más al despojarla de esa tela- ahora es una

Eso era imposible: la herida de la palma de su mano había desaparecido sin más, dejándola helada. Con esos ojos perla lo miró consternada y sin más fuerzas se dejó caer en el pecho de él y lloró amargamente. Estaba aterrada por lo que pasaba y sobre todo tenía miedo de perder de nuevo al ser que tanto había amado. Había luchado demasiado para arruinarlo en un solo día y por la culpa de un idiota que por lujurioso despertó el odio que no quería ver… que se supone quedaría encerrado para siempre o cuando fuera necesario saldría… pero sería lo último que tendría que despertar. Se aferró al pecho de ese hombre que no correspondía nada de lo que ella necesitaba: el sentir que no todo estaba perdido y que permanecía perene la esperanza de recuperarlo.

Pero ese terror desvaneció al sentir como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron y la acurrucaron para que después, como resultado del ajetreo y del jutsu, quedara dormida.

Naruto: Lo lamento tanto Hinata… -y acomodándola entre sus brazos se levantó y deshizo el jutsu que mantenía a los zorros cerca de él-

Observando nuevamente el panorama pudo percibir a lo lejos un chakra que le era tan conocido, llenándose de nuevo de esa sensación de destrucción y sed de muerte. Estuvo a punto de ir a encontrarse con el dueño de ese chakra pero al ver a la mujer que ahora dormía en sus brazos se contuvo y entre flamas desapareció, no sin antes advertirle al hombre serpiente que esto no había acabado y que sería el siguiente en morir.

Cuando llegó a la aldea llevó a Hinata al hospital y dejándola en una camilla la miró, la besó y desapareció como siempre, yendo al único lugar donde podría calmar todo el coraje que sentía en su interior...

CONTINUARÁ...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	17. Te extrané

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Aqui me presento con la continuación... espero que les guste y disfruten. no dejen de ponerme un review, y recuerden, naruto no es mio porque si lo fuera, hinata y él serían novios y sasuke no haría esas cosas..._

**Capitulo 17: Te extrané**

Empezó a sentir el fresco aire sobre su piel, motivándola a despertar. Al principio le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando logró enfocar pudo distinguir una gran luz proveniente de la ventana, además de una mano cálida en la suya en el momento en el que trató de moverla para cubrirse.

…: Hasta que despiertas hermanita, nos tenías muy preocupados

Hinata: -Volteando lentamente, tratando de reconocer a la persona que le estaba hablando- Ha… Hanabi…

Hanabi: Voy a llamar a Tsunade, ahora regreso… -dándole un beso en la frente- bienvenida bonita –Sale-

Hinata: ¿Qué hago aquí?... –Recordando lo último que le sucedió- ¡NARUTO! –Se sienta precipitadamente, arrancando a su paso tanto el suero como los sensores y al ver su estado- ¿Pero qué significa esto?

En todo su cuerpo no había marca alguna de heridas causadas por las anteriores batallas y su energía había incrementado considerablemente. Miró su mano izquierda y no pudo contener su llanto al ver que esa herida que tuvo había desaparecido junto con la marca que debería tener. Y estando a punto de sentarse unas manos la abrazan dulcemente y la detienen.

Hinata: Arashi-chan… -corresponde al abrazo- ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto?

Arashi: -Triste- No lo sabemos… se fue hace 5 días… después de dejarte aquí

Hinata: -Asustada- ¡¿5 días?! Tengo que encontrarlo… -e intenta nuevamente levantarse pero es detenida por la joven- ¡¡Déjame buscarlo!!

Arashi: No puedo… ya que ni siquiera Soma puede hacerlo –y sin poderlo evitar vio como esos ojos perlas se llenaban de lágrimas, secando después sus mejillas con mucha ternura- Hina-chan… -No pudo continuar ya que se abrió la puerta y Tsunade entró como una "leona enjaulada"- hablaremos después

Tsunade: Lo siento Arashi pero necesito que me dejes sola con Hinata

Arashi: Claro… nos vemos bonita –y separándose sale de la habitación junto con Hanabi-

Tsunade: -Acercándose a la enferma- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hinata: Destrozada

Tsunade: Vamos mujer… -ayuda a acostarla- No debes preocuparte… ¬¬ tiene que regresar Naruto para poder arreglar algunas cosas que tenemos pendientes… -mirándola a los ojos- ¿y físicamente?

Hinata: Extraña… renovada… no puedo explicarlo

Tsunade: Lo que… ¿Hinata, entonces es cierto lo que me comentó Arashi? –Viendo la cara de duda de la Hyuga- Acerca de la sangre de…

Hinata: No lo sé ni me importa… lo hice porque lo amo… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Tsunade: -Con cara triste- Ni idea. Cuando te dejó en el hospital desapareció y no lo hemos vuelto a ver

Hinata: Debo encontrarlo… -y sin que la Godaime lo pudiera evitar se levantó y se encaminó a la ventana- ¿lo vio antes de que fuera?

Tsunade: No. Me comentaron que te dejó cuando fueron a buscarme.

Hinata: ¿Puedo irme ya?

Tsunade: No creo que necesites permanecer más tiempo aquí… aunque me encantaría hacerte un último chequeo… -seria- Hinata, lo que te ha pasado ni yo misma puedo explicarlo… cuando lo encuentres pídele una explicación

Hinata: Lo haré… (Espero que regrese pronto… pronto)

Sin embargo pasaron dos días para que regresara a la mansión Uchiha. Peleó contra el consejo de su clan ante su resolución de no dejarla salir por el hecho de que se quejaban de que había abandonado su lugar como heredera, siguiendo a un simple renegado de la aldea. Ese comentario obviamente no le gustó y realmente molesta les contestó que no dejaría que le dijeran así al único ser que realmente cuidó de la aldea. Afortunadamente (y dejándola asombrada) su propio padre la apoyo. Así que sin más fue recibida por Arashi y los demás… estando ausente el rubio.

Ella no quería salir de su habitación y viendo la bella luna pensaba la manera de recuperarlo. Hasta que algunos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

…: ¿Puedo pasar?

Hinata: Claro

…: -Encontró a la ojiperla sentada en el balcón, disfrutando de la luz brillante y tanto sus manos como su cabeza se apoyaba en sus rodillas- La cena está lista… ¿quieres cenar?

Hinata: No gracias, no tengo hambre

…: Pero debes comer algo, no has probado nada desde el desayuno

Hinata: Gracias Arashi-chan, pero no tengo apetito

Arashi: -Acercándose a ella- Bonita, no debes de estar triste ya que él regresará

Hinata: -Bajando la mirada que hasta un momento estaban disfrutando de la luna- Todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo no…

Arashi: Calma mujer… -la abraza- ¿acaso amarlo es malo? Eres lo único que tiene y no creo que Naruto te deje… es más, estoy segura de que no lo hará. Debes entender que el pobre está confundido y necesita tiempo para ordenar todas sus ideas y sentimientos… -sonriente- ha de estar en su refugio

Hinata: -Secando sus lágrimas- ¿Re… refugio?

Arashi: Es un lugar que encontró hace tiempo y cuando necesita descansar o pensar huye hacia allá… recuerda que no tenía sentimiento alguno y ahora empieza con el cuestionario de: "¿Qué es esto que siento?"… tranquila, regresará –y acurruca a Hinata en su regazo-

Ambas callaron por un largo rato y cuando Arashi trató de levantarse para llevarla a cenar no pudo ya que Hinata se había quedado dormida. –Vamos bonita, descansa ya que lo que te pasó no fue fácil- Y con eso la acomodó en su cama y salió. Después llegó a la cocina y cenó con los demás de una manera callada y tranquila.

Mientras tanto en la sede se encontraba Tsunade firmando algunos papeles pero al estar harta de leer y leer se paró un momento para disfrutar del espectáculo que tenía por la ventana. La pobre tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza: por una parte la desaparición del rubio y la recuperación "mágica" de Hinata, agregando que había mandado a Kakashi y su grupo a la aldea de la Piedra ya que el líder tuvo problemas con unos rebeldes. –Espero que no tarden para poder buscar a ese rebelde sin causa…-.

…: -Sin previo aviso entró, espantado a la Godaime, la cual dejó caer una botella de sake, derramando todo en el piso- Tsunade-sama! Ha llegado un mensaje de la aldea de la piedra!!

Tsunade: -Llorando por ese líquido vital desperdiciado- SHIZUNE!! No vuelvas a entrar de esa manera!! Mira lo que has provocado… TTTT me costó mucho conseguir este SAKE!!

Shizune: o.O?! Yo… lo... sien… siento…

Tsunade: ¬¬ No importa… a ver –toma la carta y al leerla empiezan a sobresalir esas venas en su frente y mordiendo su labio inferior mandó a volar a esa silla azul que tanto le gusta- ¡NARUTO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Shizune: o.O

Tsunade: Manda un aviso al grupo Kakashi para que regresen… la misión ha sido terminada

Shizune: ¿Terminada? Pero se supone que--

Tsunade: -Gritando, dejando sordos a varios a la redonda- ¡QUE LE AVISES A KAKASHI! ¡Y me recuperas mi Sake!–Saliendo como estampida su pupila, temiendo por su vida por la semejante fuerza de la Godaime-

…: Hahahahaha! En verdad que te arrugas más cuando te enojas

Tsunade: -Golpeando la mesa, sacándole una abolladura- ¡Cállate! No estoy de humor… ¡ese nieto tuyo me va a sacar canas verdes! –Dándole la carta- léelo por tu mismo

…: -Al terminar- Con que estaba muy confundido… pobre, no puedo imaginarme su problema

Tsunade: -Tranquilizándose- No puedo culparlo… ¿pero dejar la aldea sin avisar?

…: Vamos mujer, veo que no entiendes lo que pasa… ¿acaso querías que te avisara después con ese sentimiento de coraje y molestia? Tsunade, ¡te hubiera matado por algún comentario fuera de lugar! –Serio, con un tono de preocupación- Al parecer su frustración es más grande de lo que yo pensé

Tsunade: -Lamentando demasiado haber lanzado su silla porque quería sentarse y seguir con la charla con más calma- Quisiera ayudarlo

…: Pero nadie puede más que Hinata

Tsunade: ¿Hinata? Jiraiya, eso es lo que realmente me preocupa… Hiashi trae algo entre manos y está utilizando a Hinata para acercarse a Naruto, sabiendo lo que éste siente

Jiraiya: Creo que exageras

Tsunade: No, esta vez no. Necesito averiguar qué es lo que busca y qué es lo que quiere

Jiraiya: Eso es algo que no debe importarte… lo que debemos de buscar es la manera de que Hinata evite que Naruto despierte "al lado oscuro"

Tsunade: Suena tan fácil

Jiraiya: Hablé con Kazuki y comentó que Naruto no reaccionó bien… y que inclusive los amenazó de muerte. Si Hinata no logra despertarle lo "humano", nadie lo hará

Tsunade: Lo tengo en mente…

Jiraiya: Vamos…. Tranquila, es más –con un tono demasiado pícaro- te invito unos tragos

Tsunade: No me quieras emborrachar

Jiraiya: Te conozco y necesitas tus relajantes… acepta, prometo que no te arrepentirás

Tsunade: Bueno… Vamos!

-¿Agua? ¿Pero qué significa esto?- Hinata se despertó pesadamente al sentir algo "líquido" que pasaba por todo su rostro. Por lo que, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad de la mañana y al extraño peso que la atrapaba en la cama, trató de enfocar de dónde venía esa "fuente líquida", pero no pudo evitar gritar al ver una gran lengua pasar por su rostro.

Hinata: AAAHHH!! –Y aventando lo que tenía encima se sentó, tratando de identificar a ese ente-

…1: -Realmente molesto viendo como ella estaba recargada en la orilla de la cama, con una expresión de susto- Si serás idiota… te dijimos que no la despertaras así… ¡La asustaste!

…2: o.O Pero no despertaba y ustedes… -levantándose- ¬¬ el morderla va fuera de mis deseos y posibilidades

…3: Pero sería suave

…2: ¿Suave? ¿Pero eres idiota? Hahahahaha! ¡Suave con semejante hocico animal!

Hinata: -Llenándose de felicidad- Oh por Dios… ¡regresaron! –Y abraza a uno de ellos-

…2: -Con tristeza- ¿Por qué siempre te toca a ti?

…1: Fácil: tú eres un idiota Jirato

Jirato: Idiota es otro!!

…4: Pero te queremos!

Todos: ¬¬ Cállate Hikaru!

Hikaru: Lo siento… :'(

Hinata: Pero… -Al analizarlos pudo darse cuenta que eran más grandes y el color rojizo se presentaba solamente en la punta de las patas y en el caso de Jirato, tenía una pequeña flama entre sus ojos- ¡¡Han crecido!! Kanno, qué es lo que ha pasado?

Kanno: Bueno… ¬¬ Qué molesto es eso, lo que pasa es que…-viendo que uno de sus hermanos inspeccionaba el lugar de una manera extraña- Kahiki, ¿qué haces?

Kahiki: Sake… huele a Sake

Jirato: Borracho

Kahiki: Pero en verdad… ¿Haki puedes olerlo también?

Haki: -Olfatea un poco- No… ¬¬ andas de loco

Kahiki: ¿o.O?

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Me da tanto gusto que regresaran… -seria, más bien nerviosa- ¿Y… y su a… amo?

Hikaru: Duerme… el pobre está muy cansado y lo obligamos a que se acostara

Hinata: -Preocupada- ¿Cansado?

Jirato: -Acercándose a ella, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas- Ama… le pedimos que no se enoje con él ya que, bueno, necesitaba organizar sus ideas y sentimientos…

Haki: Si… El amo estaba confundido

Kanno: ¬¬ Además exhausto por la culpa de nuestro maestro

Kahiki: Y pues no había podido dormir bien en 9 días… agregando su genio de los mil demonios que no lo dejaron en paz

Hikaru: Pero así lo queremos…

Todos los zorros: CALLATE TRISTÓN!!

Hikaru: o.O?!

Hinata: Hahahahaha!

Kanno: o.O ama, ¿por qué se ríe?

Hinata: -Sin poder hablar por la emoción que sentía- yo… me alegro que todos... se encuentren bien…

Jirato: -¿No está enojada con el amo?

Hinata: No… -viéndolos con ternura- no puedo negarles que estaba realmente triste y desesperada por encontrarlos… pero han regresado y eso me hace muy feliz

Kanno: Y bueno, acerca de irnos… -Quitando a Jirato del regazo de la peli azul al morderlo en la pata trasera para recibir caricias- No se preocupe… el amo no tiene planes de irse

Jirato: -Lamiendo su herida- ¡Me las vas a pagar tarado! –A sus hermanos- Haki, Kahiki, Hikaru… Baka ¬¬ tienen que irse por lo que les pidió el amo

Hinata: -Soltando a Kanno- ¿Irse? ¿Pero a dónde?

Haki: Bueno… tenemos que ir por algo… regresamos en la noche si salimos ahora

Hinata: Bueno, pero… ¿Naruto también irá?

Hikaru: -Mueve la cabeza negando- Él no… no quiso ir ya que… AUCH!! –Es mordido por Jirato- Qué te pasa?! TTTT que ya no me quieres?!

Jirato: ¬¬ Baka! Eso es algo que no podemos decir

Haki: O que no quieres decir–acercándose lentamente-

Kanno: Ha de ser eso –siguiendo los pasos de sus hermanos-

Kahiki: Qué bien –pose heroica- me encantan los secretos

Jirato: No es eso… es sorpresa

Todos (incluida Hinata): ¡¿Sorpresa?!

Jirato: Ya lo verán… -es rodeado por sus hermanos a tal extremo que no pudo moverse- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

Todos: Nos lo dirás –e iniciaron una guerra campal contra el más pingo de todos-

La pobre ojiperla no tuvo de otra que salir literalmente corriendo de su propia habitación, porque los zorros empezaron a jugar entre ellos y pues… el objetivo que tenían era molestar a Jirato para poder sacarle todo acerca de esa "sorpresa". Cuando se pudo lavar su rostro y prepararse para bajar fue interceptada por Soma, la cual no pudo más que abrazarla y preguntarle qué era todo ese ruido en su cuarto. –Están peleando los zorros- Contestó Hinata sonriente, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Veo que se levantaron con ánimos de molestar- expresó Soma al servirle un vaso de leche a la recién llegada.

Hinata: ¿A qué hora llegaron? –tomando el líquido lentamente-

Kazuki: Como a las 3… escuché sus garras rozar el piso… ¬¬ y sus gritos de desesperación pidiendo sake

Hinata: ¿Y Naruto?

Soma: Él…

Kazuki: Estaba en la sala y al sentir nuestras presencias se fue al estudio… aunque a los 20 minutos fue literalmente jalado por Jirato y Kahiki a su habitación… -mirando fijamente a la ojiperla- tendrás mucho trabajo, ya que él también cambió

Hinata: -Asombrada- ¿A qué te refieres?

Kazuki: Ya lo verás

Hinata: ¬¬ una pista…

Soma: Hahahahaha! Digamos que también creció y… -riendo al ver a un peludo rasguñado y "despeinado" entrando precipitadamente y tirando dos vasijas llenas de tierra- pero mira que tenemos aquí! Vemos que Jirato es el punto de…

Jirato: ¡Déjame en paz! No estoy de humor ¬¬, como ninguno de tus hermanos te molestan…

Hinata: Pobre de ti… ven –extiende sus brazos y al tener al zorro cerca lo abraza con tanta ternura- Esos cuatro van a ver, mira como te dejaron –acariciándolo-

Jirato: -Nervioso- ¿Acaso usted se preocupa por mí? -completamente feliz al recibir un sí y un ¿por qué?- ahora no importa

Soma: -Regalándole un poco de leche al recién llegado- ¿Y los demás?

Jirato: -Separándose de Hinata, la cual regresó a su lugar- En una misión… regresarán a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura-chan… ¬¬ sin olvidar al Uchiha ese a la aldea

Kazuki: ¿A Kakashi? ¿Y eso?

Jirato: Hehe, órdenes del amo –todos los humanos se vieron duda y asombro- Vamos… es peligroso que anden fuera de la aldea

Soma: Perdona pero no entendemos, ¿a qué te refieres con que es peligroso andar fuera de Konoha?

Jirato: Veámoslo así… mi amo tenía un odio profundo en su ser y para calmar ese sentimiento lo descargó en una persona… y el enemigo ha de estar furioso por eso.

Kazuki: Sigo sin entender

Jirato: Pues… digamos que no se aguantó las ganas y lo mato, y realmente me alegro que lo haya hecho de esa manera

Hinata: ¡¿Ma… matado?! –Estaba asombrada y sobretodo asustada-

Soma: -Espantada ante todo lo dicho- ¡Explícate! ¡¿A quién mató?!

Jirato: -Sentándose sin dejar de degustar la leche- Pues… la idiota de Kasumi se acercó y pues, al enterarnos que Orochimaru se apoderó de ella… mi amo se deshizo de ese ser que tantas molestias nos causó… ¿no creen que es una excelente noticia?

Kazuki: -Sin esconder su asombro- ¿Na… Naruto-san mató a… mató a Orochimaru? –Asintió el zorro afirmativamente- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Jirato: Hace 3 días… estábamos en camino a… y Orochimaru nos interceptó buscando apoderarse de mi amo… -riendo maliciosamente- Hahahahaha! Pero no se esperó con que la quinta fu… -se calla al saber que estaba a punto de regarla-

Soma: -Acercándose a él- ¿Por qué te callaste?

Hinata: Continua por favor –Literalmente lo acosaron los 3 presentes-

Jirato: -Nervioso- Yo… yo no… ¡AAAHHH! ¡No me vean así! –Se para y de un salto llega al otro lado de la cocina, cercano a la puerta- Lo único que puedo decirles es que mató a Orochimaru definitivamente y lo hizo solo. No nos dejó intervenir

Soma: o.O Okay…

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Dejemos esa plática a otro momento… -deja que el zorro regrese a su labor de tomar leche- ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

Pasó el desayuno en paz. Hinata y soma habían preparado Hot Cakes (lo siento, eso desayuné yo XD) con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla. Kazuki y Jirato quedaron satisfechos con ese delicioso platillo, además que tenían un delicado toque de nuez, por lo que no pudieron dejar de comer más de 10.

Kazuki: -Tocando su gran barriga- Kami… qué bien comí! Hinata-chan eres excelente!

Soma: -cruzando los brazos, dándole la espalda- ¬¬ Te recuerdo que yo también trabajé en el desayuno

Kazuki: También tu amor –Se acerca a ella y la besa- No te enojes… sabes que todo lo que haces es delicioso

Jirato: Ustedes jamás cambiarán… hehe

Hinata: Así es Bueno… voy a lavar los trastes… -a la pareja que estaba en un gran beso- disculpen, Hahahahaha! - sosteniendo algunos sartenes- ¿pueden ayudarme a llevar esto a la bodega?

Soma: -Despegándose de su marido, sonrojada- Claro… no tardamos

Hinata: -Quedando sola con el zorro que no se alejaba de ella- Veo que te gustó a ti también

Jirato: Claro Hina-chan…

Hinata: -Ruborizada por lo dicho anteriormente- Si, crees que tu amo quiera desayunar algo?

Jirato: No. Es mejor dejarlo descansar…

Hinata: ¿dónde está Naruto?

Jirato: ¿Mi amo? En su recámara… cayó como piedra

Hinata: Bueno… Jirato, ¿me acompañas para ver cómo está y llevarle el desayuno?

Jirato: o.O

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Jirato: Nada

Hinata: -Colocando sus brazos cruzados, con una mirada acusadora- Dímelo

Jirato: Bueno… es que es muy extraño que alguien se preocupe por él… -triste- si no hubiera sido por usted… no creo que le haya interesado Konoha y hubiera buscado en otro lugar apoyo

Hinata: Eso es mentira…él se alejó de nosotros y a mí me privó de estar con él cuando lo necesitaba. Todos lo queremos mucho… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Jirato: Era necesario

Hinata: Necesario… Jirato ¿por qué?

Jirato: -Yendo hacia la habitación del rubio- Porque así valoraría por lo que tiene que luchar, ama

Después de ese comentario y sentir que sus mejillas se llenaban de un rubor incontrolable siguió al zorro que lentamente se aceraba a ese lugar que albergaba al ser que amaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente y con una gran sonrisa pudo disfrutar nuevamente del sueño de Naruto. Él se encontraba boca abajo en la orilla derecha de la cama, con uno de sus brazos caídos, casi rozando el piso y la almohada como la cobija acompañaban tan bella alfombra. Aún vestía su traje negro que le caracterizaba al regresar y traía puesto ese símbolo que lo distinguía como un shinobi de la Hoja en su frente.

Lo que la asombró fue ver como él había crecido más (lo veía simplemente en que ya no cabía correctamente en la cama) y tanto su cabello, desacomodado como siempre, como una pequeña barba le habían crecido (su cabello tipo Yondaime para ser más precisa); sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron un poco más y pues, tenía una expresión más madura, más tranquila.

Como un acto instintivo Hinata se acercó lentamente a él y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle ese protector para poder darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle sus mejillas, después tenía que acomodarlo ya que sabía perfectamente que podría caerse en cualquier momento por tener un sueño "loco", pero al notar que él reaccionaba a cualquier roce de ella, le pidió a Jirato que la ayudara.

Jirato: Pero ama… puedo despertarlo y en verdad necesita descansar

Hinata: SHHH!! –Pone su dedo índice en su boca, al ver que Naruto se movió y dijo algo que no entendió- Habla más bajo… Jirato, si yo lo toco más despertará, en cambio si tú lo haces no pasará nada, sólo hazlo con cuidado

Jirato: ¬¬ Bueno

Hinata: -A su oído- Y te daré un gran baño como pago

Jirato: -Asombrado y contestando inmediatamente- ¿Hacia dónde lo giro?

Hinata: Hahahahaha! –Riendo lo más bajo que pudo- Hacia allá y así yo le quitaré sus zapatos, ¿vale?

Y como lo dijo la Hyuga, acomodaron a Naruto en el centro de la cama, boca arriba. Después ella le quitó los zapatos cuidadosamente mientras Jirato, con toda suavidad posible, lo empujaba de tal manera que le aseguraba que no se caería aunque se moviera. Y estando a punto de taparlo observó un pequeño listón en su mano izquierda, lo tomó y ante el "no lo haga ya que se despertará" de Jirato lo desató para colocarlo después en el buró.

El zorro no pudo dejar de alegrarse al ver como ella acomodaba nuevamente esa almohada caída y le desabrochaba esa chamarra para dejarlo respirar mejor. –No… déjala…- Y un suspiro fueron las palabras de Naruto que escucharon los presentes cuando se disponían a salir.

Jirato: Veo que aún pelea… pobre –Se animó a decir después de entrar a la sala-

Hinata: -Sentándose en uno de los sillones, para después hacerlo en el suelo para acariciar al animal- ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Jirato: A usted no puedo esconderle nada… el amo está en una etapa horrible para mí… digamos que ahora busca lo que le pertenece, pero es el propio maestro que no lo deja… no quiere que lo recupere hasta que ustedes sean uno completamente

Hinata: -Sin entender nada de lo que dijo- No entiendo…

Jirato: El maestro, Kyubi-sama… -suspira- no dejará a mi amo en paz hasta que usted haya hecho lo que juró hacer. Si no lo cumple en el tiempo especificado… o mi maestro se come todo o mi amo lo destruye, no hay más opciones y lo peor, ahora se pregunta a cada momento que es eso que le molesta o le gusta… yo nací cuando mi amo perdió todos sus sentimientos y pues, ahora todos nos volvemos locos al sentir eso que antes estaba muerto

Hinata: -Abrazando a Jirato con una gran dulzura- Gracias por decirme esto… ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer y no me arrepentiré

Jirato: -Con curiosidad- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?

Hinata: Digamos que eso es algo que yo sólo le puedo dar a Naruto-kun… y no permitiré que nadie más lo haga… y lo hará despertar de una manera un poco… -se calló por la pena que le causaba- bueno, es algo entre él y yo

Jirato: O.o?!

Hinata: Hahahahaha! No cabe duda que eres de Naruto –y lo acarició de nuevo-

…: -Literalmente gritó el nombre del animal presente a todo pulmón, provocando que los presentes brincaran del susto- JIRATO!! Regresaste!! Todos regresaron!!

Jirato: o.O Yo…

Hinata: o.O Arashi-chan…

Arashi: -Abrazando al pobre zorro fuertemente del cuello- ¿Pero cuando regresaron? ¿Naruto dónde está? ¿Crees que me perdone por la cachetada que le acomodé?

Jirato: fmcds… fdsgf… trewfrew…

Arashi: -Extrañada- ¿Jirato? ¿Pero por qué hablas extraño?

Hinata: -Que no dejaba de reír- Porque lo estás ahorcando

Arashi: AAAHHH!! -Apenada se separa de él- Yo… yo lo siento

Jirato:

Arashi: ¿Me perdonas?

Jirato: Pero no tengo nada que perdonarte… aunque no te entiendo, primero nos odias y luego te veo reír y extrañarme… que loco

Arashi: -Apenada- Lo siento… es que Naruto-san me hizo enojar… -Seria- Hablando de eso, ¿dónde se encuentra?

Hinata: Duerme

Arashi: ¿Pero se va a quedar aquí?

Jirato: Obvio… -suena su panza- Ooppss tengo hambre

Ambas mujeres se rieron y después de una plática pequeña se dirigieron al mercado de la aldea para comprar las cosas de la cena. Hinata se extrañó y sobre todo se alegró al saber que Jirato iría de compras acompañándolas por el hecho de tener la misión de no separarse de ella. Toda la gente comentaba el gran cambio que tenía la Hyuga ante la llegada del rubio y sobretodo como ese zorro que horas antes fue agresivo con ellos (digamos que al llegar no fue recibido con halagos y respondió hostilmente) ahora se manifestaba tan dócil ante Hinata. Pasaron 2 horas y por fin habían decidido hacer un delicioso platillo chino para la cena, donde Hinata y Soma serían las encargadas de preparar semejante manjar.

Arashi: ¬¬ Hina-chan, si tú no cocinas… nadie va a cenar hoy

Jirato: Cierto… no puedo negar que sus guisos son tan deliciosos que a cualquier alma en pena salva y la llena de vida nuevamente

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Pe… pero yo… no…

Arashi: -Abrazando al zorro- Veo que tienes mejor ánimo

Jirato: Obvio… -con un tono meloso- Ya que he encontrado mi felicidad nuevamente –acercándose más a la ojiperla- ¿Verdad que no me alejará de usted nunca?

Hinata: No

Jirato: -Nervioso- Ni… ¿Ni a mi amo?

Hinata: -Sonriendo- Tampoco… mejor debes decir… ¿Ama, acaso no va a dejar a mi amo descansar? –Los presentes se quedaron o.O, ruborizándola más de lo que está- Bueno… yo digo que…

Jirato: Está bien… no lo deje nunca y verá que… -regresando a su nerviosismo- ¿Verdad que nos va a querer mucho?

Hinata: -Riendo por esas preguntas- Pero Jirato… -Se para y escuchando las risas de Arashi- ¿no te das cuenta que los quiero demasiado y que no puedo vivir sin ustedes?

Jirato: AH!! Pero… ¬¬ si no le simpatiza el idiota de Kanno está bien, a nadie le va a afectar eso

Arashi: Hahahahaha! Celoso!

Jirato: Cuido lo que me importa –Dejando a ambas asombradas- Hinata-sama… Arashi-san, tenemos que regresar a casa, es tarde

Arashi: bueno…

Hinata: Pero antes, tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama y avisarle que están aquí, ya que mandará a un escuadrón a su búsqueda

Jirato: Entendido. –A la ojicafé- puedes llevarle todo a Soma para que prepare la cena mientras nosotros regresamos?

Hinata: -Antes de que ella respondiera- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

Jirato: Acaso no le he dicho mi misión. –Con voz temerosa- Si no lo hago mi amo me mata…

Hinata: o.O Bueno, ya no quiero más muertes… -dándole las cosas a Arashi sin dejar de reír- Te lo encargo

Arashi: Nos vemos

No podía entender el porqué Naruto dejó a cargo a Jirato de cuidarla… del porqué reaccionó de esa manera después de lo pasado, pero tampoco le dio importancia ya que él había regresado y no tenía planes de dejarla. Sentía una gran felicidad que marcaba en su sonrisa, la cual fue notada por cada uno de los aldeanos que la observaban caminar con ese zorro que iba tan cercano a ella. ¿Amarlo? Cómo no podía hacerlo cuando, después de todo, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, del que se enamoró: ese ser que se preocupaba por los demás y del que se enamoró por la sencillez de su alma y de su manera de ser, de su alegría y de sus ganas de vivir después de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo al estar solo. Pero se preguntaba si ella lograría regresar al rubio a la normalidad… Era un gran reto que estaba completamente dispuesta a hacer y no podía negarlo, se sentía presionada, no obstante segura de que lo realizaría y con éxito, sintiéndose aliviada por saber la verdadera historia de su amado; sus orígenes y la explicación del porqué el demonio estaba en su interior… de saber quiénes fueron sus padres… de cómo llego a ser quien es.

Además de contar que, después del sacrificio de darle su humanidad al Kyubi, Naruto aún la amaba… dándole la fuerza suficiente de soportar ahora ese peso en su sangre… su sangre, otro tema que estaba inconcluso.

Arashi y Soma intentaron explicarle pero le era imposible entenderlo… aunque le decían muchas veces, lo que sentía lo hacía incomprensible. No se justificaba nada de lo que le pasaba: esa fuerza sin límites, agregando la desaparición de sus heridas, las cuales eran prueba de todos los años que llevaba como Kunoichi de Konoha y para terminar esa sensación de vacío… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso ella pasará lo que Naruto vivió durante toda su vida? ¿Eso siente ahora Naruto? Cuando Hinata se enteró que al combinar su sangre con la de él compartirían habilidades y sentimientos no pudo más y, para comprobar lo dicho, escondiendo un Kunai entre sus ropas lo llevó a su recámara y haciéndose la misma herida en la mano izquierda… Kami! Lloró durante toda la noche, sintiéndose por primera vez sola y vacía… pudiendo entender como Naruto sufrió cuando le decían monstruo o cualquier adjetivo que lo marcó de por vida… el maltrato por tener algo que él jamás pidió y sobre todo, la terrible soledad sentida en su infancia, la cual fue suprimida y llenada con el cariño de sus amigos… y estaba dispuesta a eliminar todo rastro de ese pasado como fuera.

Cuando llegaron a la sede fue recibida inmediatamente por la Godaime y antes de llegar a la oficina, se detuvo y poniéndose a la altura de Jirato le comentó:

Hinata: Bonito, esto va contra tus reglas, pero no contestes nada de lo que te pregunte… déjalo en mis manos –acariciando la cabeza de este- ya que no deben saber todo… ¿Si?

Jirato: Sólo con una condición…

Hinata: ¿Cuál?

Jirato: Pase lo que pase no se alejará de mi amo e intentará todo para acercarlo nuevamente a usted

Hinata: -Sonriendo y dándole un beso en esa flamita roja- Trato hecho

Jirato: Bueno –riendo- Hehe, ahora sí que ero-Sennin va a rogarme… y esa pechugona… -temeroso recordando algunos aspectos de Tsunade- ¿Y si me quiere pegar con semejante fuerza para sacarme información? –Realmente tenía miedo- No quiero entrar!! Me da miedo!!

Hinata: Vamos Jirato, ¿acaso no estoy yo aquí para defenderte?

Jirato: Pero… -Se pone atrás de ella- No quiero entrar ama, me da mucho miedo su fuerza-

Hinata: Hahahahahaha! Vamos bonito, confía en mí- al recibir un "si" no tan seguro- Hahahahaha! Vamos… -se para y toca a la puerta- Soy yo, Tsunade-sama –contestó ante la pregunta de la Hokage-

Tsunade: Pero entra mujer… -viendo que se abre la puerta y no vio nada- ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?

Hinata: -Desde afuera- JIRATO!! Entra que nos esperan…

Jirato: NO AMA!! NO PUEDO! ME VA A MATAR! –Dejando a Tsunade ¿o.O?-

Hinata: Te he dicho que no… AH! –Y pudo ver Tsunade que la pobre Hyuga jalaba de la cola al zorro que se había echado, tratando de entrar- Vamos Jira… AHHH!! –Y para la risa de la Godaime, la pobre mujer se cayó de nalgas al zafarse de la cola de Jirato-

Tsunade: Hahahahahaha! ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Jirato: -Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero se armó de valor al recordar su misión y ver a la pobre Hinata sobándose- YO…. NO ME MATE O ME GOLPEE! Por favor! Fue mi culpa!! –Acercándose a su ama con ternura- lo siento

Hinata: JIRATO!! –Y después de verlo no pudo más y se rió- Hahahahahaha! –Tanto Tsunade como Jirato o.O- Hahahahaha! –Y jala al zorro para tirarlo y cuando lo puso de "panza arriba" lo acarició haciéndole cosquillas- Con que no quieres entrar… ahora verás!! –Y durante un minuto le hizo sufrir, hasta que notó las risas de la rubia y se detuvo- Tsunade-sama, lo siento… tenía miedo de entrar y traté de obligarlo a entrar

Tsunade: No importa. –Acariciando al peludo- ¿Pero por qué me temes?

Jirato: Por su fuerza

Tsunade: Pero no tengo porque… momento… NARUTO REGRESO!! ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Jirato: ¬¬ Hasta que se da cuenta…

Hinata: -Con tono de regaño- ¡Jirato! –A la mujer que la ayudaba a pararse- He venido para avisarle que Naruto ahora descansa en la mansión Uchiha y… ¿Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó al ver que la Godaime se quedó perdida en la mirada- ¿Qué…

Tsunade: SHIZUNE! VEN DE INMEDIATO!!

Shizune: -Apareciendo rápidamente al escuchar el grito, viendo que Hinata estaba o.O- Dígame

Tsunade: Por favor tráeme lo que te pedí más el aviso para Uzumaki, Naruto regresó

Shizune: -Contenta- Claro Tsunade-sama… Hinata-san, con permiso

Hinata: -Nerviosa ante lo pasado-¿Tsu… Tsunade-sama… qué… qué pasa… aquí?

Tsunade: Tengo buenas noticias para el rubio… y te tengo un regalo

Hinata: -Extrañada- ¿Regalo?

Tsunade. Así es… -entra su asistente con una botella y un paquete- Vamos a ver… -se acerca a su escritorio y se sienta en su cómoda silla, la cual estaba arreglada con un poco de cinta y después de recibir los paquetes- esto es para Naruto, dile que tiene que venir en 5 días con su respuesta… -sonriente- y esto es un regalo para los dos… y quiero que lo tomen cuando celebren su "reconciliación", ¿lo prometes?

Hinata: Yo… -nerviosa juega nuevamente con sus dedos- Pero… no sé si él… y yo…

Tsunade: -Le entrega todo el paquete- Ve y dale esto… -seria- Hinata, depende de ti que diga que si y es necesario que lo haga, con eso se cumplirá uno de mis deseos

Hinata: O.o Bueno… yo… lo… intentaré

Jirato: ¿Qué deseo?

Tsunade: -Riendo ante la pregunta- Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Jirato… hablando de eso, ¿en dónde andaban?

Jirato: No puedo contestar eso

Tsunade: ¿No? Bueno, se lo preguntaré a Naruto después…

Hinata: Bueno, me… retiro –toma todas las cosas y estando en la puerta- En 5 días tendrá… -sonriendo- tendrá a Naruto con la respuesta. Con permiso –Y se va con Jirato brincando de alegría-

Tsunade: Jiraiya, espero que tu bebida sirva

Jiraiya: -Entrando por la ventana- Es afrodisiaca… a mi me ha funcionado a la perfección, ya es hora que Naruto la pruebe

Tsunade: Eres un pervertido!!

Jiraiya: Lo sé… -Acercándose a la ventana- ¿ quieres probarla un rato?

Ambos caminaban hacia el barrio Uchiha, perdidos en un silencio que demostraba que cada uno estaba profundizando en sus pensamientos, siendo esta interrumpida cuando Jirato rió de pronto y le pidió a Hinata adelantar el paso. Cuando llegaron el zorro corrió hacia la mansión dejando a una sola y extrañada Hinata caminando sola. Ella al estar enfrente de la puerta de su nuevo hogar salió Soma, la cual la abrazó tiernamente y al oído le dijo: "preciosa, tu misión comienza… Naruto despertó y está en el estudio con Kanno y los demás zorros".

CONTINUARÁ...

Les agradezco sus somentarios y espero ver más para poder inspirarme! No saben cuanto me emociona esto! A todos los que me han dejado un review les dedico este capítulo y recuerden que entre más vea... más pronto podré actualizar!


	18. Felicidad

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Matenme, matenme, mátenme!! He checado el fic y... NO PUSE UN CAPÍTULO ENTERO!! O.o no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! y ya leyeron el lemon!! bueno, eso no importa...  
_

_en verdad lo lamento. podré lo que faltó y por favor, léanla ya que si no no van a entender el porqué del lemon... ¬¬ Espero que me perdonen._

_Ahora si, agradeciendo sus review (y esperando muchos más) les dejo el capítulo faltante... _

**Capitulo 18: Felicidad**

Cuando llegaron el zorro corrió hacia la mansión dejando a una sola y extrañada Hinata caminando sola. Ella al estar enfrente de la puerta de su nuevo hogar salió Soma, la cual la abrazó tiernamente y al oído le dijo: "preciosa, tu misión comienza… Naruto despertó y está en el estudio con Kanno y los demás zorros".

Hinata: -Nerviosa a más no poder, agregando un rubor extremo en su rostro- ¿Na… Naru… Naruto des… despertó?

Soma: -Feliz por la reacción de la joven, separándose de ella- Si, así es. Hace 1 hora

Hinata: Yo… -jugando con sus dedos- yo no sé si deba… yo…

Soma: Dile que vamos a cenar… y que no se preocupe, no lo molestaremos… -saca una botella de Sake- Y bueno, dale esto, lo necesitará

Hinata: ¿Sake? No te preocupes, ya tengo el mío… -saca el regalo de la Godaime- Mira, me lo dio Tsunade-sama

Soma: Bueno… -poniéndole atrás de ella para empujarla después- Vamos mujer, que ya es tarde y mi marido tiene hambre y la cena no está lista (quiero aclarar que son las 6:36 de la tarde)

Hinata: -Sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos- Pero SOMA!! No…

Y bueno sin poder decir nada entró a la mansión, en donde se encontraba Arashi, Kyo y Kazuki. Los presentes trataban de calmar a un malhumorado Kyo ya que, al regresar de una misión y enterarse de la muerte de Orochimaru por la culpa de Naruto, quiso golpear al rubio hasta saciarse. Arashi lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y Kazuki lo tomaba de las manos.

Kyo: -Enojado- ¡Suéltenme!

Arashi: No podemos… -abrazándolo más duro- Hermano tranquilo

Kyo: ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el idiota de Naruto rompió mis ilusiones de destruir a ese…

Hinata: -Con una voz tranquila- Lo hizo para liberarte

Kyo: -Tranquilizándose por completo, cambiando su expresión de enojo a una seria- Hinata-san… tienes que hacer que salga de ese lugar para que le dé… -enojado nuevamente- LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA!!

Hinata: -Riendo ante eso, dejando al gruñón ¿o.O?- Primero déjame darle de comer y luego tratas de golpearlo hasta saciarte

Kyo: o.O?!

Todos: Hahahahahahaha!

Arashi: Vamos hermano, tranquilo… patearás el trasero de algún otro malo

Kyo: El único que me interesaba está muerto… y yo…

Hinata: -Camina hasta él y agachándose- Tranquilo, le pediremos explicación después a Naruto-kun… mientras relájate y comamos, ya que… -Sonriente- tenemos que calmar esas asperezas…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Los gritos de desesperación y dolor dentro de la habitación aumentaban mientras sus heridas eran curadas. Futaro no podía evitar hacerlo ya que Reika, como venganza y sin poderlo evitar, le curaba de una manera no muy grata.

Futaro: AHH! Mujer!! Ten cuidado!!

Reika: Hehehe, no puedo… esa herida te la tengo que curar de esta manera ya que es profunda –lo tenía boca abajo, y le ponía pomada en el hombro y en los 3 grandes rasguños de su espalda- pero mira como te dejó el demonio ese

Futaro: -Con una cara de molestia- Debes de estarte vengando de lo lindo, ¿verdad?

Reika: No puedo negarte que me divierto…

Futaro: Reika… -serio- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Reika: Claro –seguía masajeando al hombre-

Futaro: ¿Aún te gusta Uzumaki? –haciendo que la mujer se quedara sin movimiento-.

Reika: Qué… qué has di… dicho?! –No se esperaba esa pregunta-

Futaro: -Se levanta pesadamente para poderla mirar libremente- ¿Si o no?

Reika: -Tratando de evitar que ese hombre se moviera- ¡Pero no te pares! Qué no ves que…

Futaro: Contesta –Se sienta en la cama y se acerca a ella-

Reika: Bue… bueno yo… yo… no sé

Futaro: Maldita sea… ¿acaso ya no te intereso?

Reika: -Sonrojándose ya que él se acercó demasiado a ella, de una manera sexy- Interesarme… yo… Futaro yo…

Futaro: Ahora… -tomándola suavemente del cuello para después acercar sus labios a los de ella- te haré olvidar a ese imbécil… ya lo verás –Y ante un "no espera" la besó lo más dulce que pudo, tratando de recuperar a esa mujer que hace años perdió por una estúpida aventura…-

Dieron las 8:30 y Hinata se encontraba completamente nerviosa… ¿la razón? Tenía que ver al rubio que aún se encontraba en el estudio. Acabando de hacer la cena fue "oficialmente" obligada por todos los presentes (Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos ya que, quitando se la seriedad que se carga la motivó) a ir por Naruto e invitarlo a compartir alimento con ellos. Al principio pensó que era mala idea, sin embargo se armó de valor y controlando muy mal sus nervios (ya que se sentía a desmayar) se encaminó hacia ese pasillo que le conectaba con el amor de su vida.

Rió Hinata al ver como todos se encontraban pegados en la orilla de la pared asomando sus cabezas como niños pequeños gritándole "buena suerte", "tú puedes", "tráelo de regreso", "comételo vivo" (dicho esto por Sakura, la cual recibió miradas fulminantes )… Suspiró al llegar a la puerta y haciéndose la fuerte, giró lentamente la perilla... Su corazón latía desordenadamente y, cuando intentó abrir la puerta "algo" no le permitía hacerlo. -¿Acaso no quiere que nadie lo moleste?- Pensó mientras trató nuevamente de abrir… y empujando fuertemente esta división escuchó un gran grito en el cuarto y risas sin parar. Preocupada entró rápidamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír al ver la situación del pobre zorro.

Jirato: Ahora sí que te lastimó tonto –sentado cerca de la ventana-

Haki: TTTT me dolió mucho!! –Se lamía la cola con cuidado-

Kanno: Idiota… se te dijo que te quitaras de ahí –Al levantarse de uno de los sillones se estiró y se acercó a Hinata- Buenas noches ama

Hinata: Buenas noches a todos… -Nerviosa más de lo que podía estar- Yo… lo siento Haki… perdóname

Haki: Sólo porque es usted ama la perdono

Hikaru: -Se acerca a su hermano herido y "lo apapacha"- Pero recuerda que te quiero mucho y te ayudaré a cuidarte

Haki: Gracias hermano!! –Se levanta como si nada- Se ve que tienes un alma aventurera

Todos los zorros: ¬¬ CALLATE!!

Hinata: -Que le puso atención que al espacio, notando que este era amplio, siendo amueblado con dos grandes sillones al centro, acompañados con un gran ventanal de lado derecho y de lado opuesto un gran librero, donde libros y fotos de los Uchiha agregaban un toque enigmático al espacio. Además la existencia de un reloj de pared, el cual aún funcionaba y hacía su propio sonido característico. Por medio del ventanal Hinata pudo ubicar la posición de Naruto, el cual estaba recargado en unas de las paredes (cercanas a la ventana) que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Lo único visible del eran sus piernas, ya que lo demás estaba escondido entre penumbras. - Yo… bueno… este… yo… -empezó a jugar con sus dedos, como siempre lo hacía- yo…-

Jirato: -Levantándose rápidamente y estando junto a su ama- Vamos por algo de cenar que morimos de hambre… se lo encargamos

Hikaru: Al rato regresamos

Kahiki: Seeeee

Kanno: Esperamos no tardar mucho amos

Haki: Bueno… adiós!! –Y salen con cuidado del lugar, dejando a una nerviosísima Hinata y a un serio Naruto-

Hinata: -Sentándose en uno de los sillones que se encontraban cercanos al librero, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara esas mejillas rosadas… evitando ver a ese ser que tanto ama- Na… Naruto yo… -suspira, tratando de quitarse los nervios que tenía, sin lograrlo- ¿Cómo estás? –No recibe respuesta, entristeciéndola terriblemente- ¿Quie… quieres cenar? –Recibe un "no"- ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que… que te lo traiga aquí? –Escucha nuevamente un "no" seco- Es algo que te va a gustar… preparamos… Soma y yo ra… ramen

Naruto: -Poniéndose recto para dirigirse a ese ventanal, dándole la espalda a la ojiperla- No tengo hambre

Hinata: -Alzando la mirada, quedando embobada por el hombre que ahora tenía la mirada perdida en la luna (Dahia: se veía realmente sexy… imagínense a Naruto con un porte sensual y muy masculino con la barba crecida y el cabello largo, desacomodado pero le daba ese toque tan… además de la ropa tan cool… XD Tranquilas todas!!)- Pe… pero tienes que comer… -vuelve ese silencio que tanto odiaba, llenándose de una desesperación incontrolable- Yo… he… nosotros hemos… -calla al entender que sus intentos de acercarse a él son inútiles, Naruto ni se percataba de sus palabras (pensó ella) y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Puedes perdonarme? –Agacha la mirada y coloca sus manos en sus rodillas- Hice lo que pude… yo… -dejó fluir su tristeza por medio de lágrimas- no pude… cumplir tu palabra… soy… soy una debilucha que no… no pudo salvar a la única… per… persona que he… que ha amado… lo lamento tanto… -aprieta sus manos- Y no quiero… yo… no quiero perderte… ya no… -escucha unos pasos, interpretando que él se encaminaba a la puerta y cerró los ojos para evitar ver su partida- la… lamento haberte mo… molestado con mi… mis tonterías, es mejor que… -tratando de levantarse-.

Y calla, desistiendo a toda huida, cuando siente que unas manos se apoyaron en las suyas suavemente, provocando que ella abriera sus ojos asombrada para después alzar lentamente su cabeza… llenándose de nuevo de esa felicidad que necesitaba: para su sorpresa el hombre por el que luchaba estaba de cuclillas (agachado) enfrente de ella y tomándola desprevenida la besó. Al principio ella se sorprendió, pero poco a poco correspondió el acto de Naruto por medio de profundizar ese beso y colocar sus brazos en el cuello de él… besándolo con la misma pasión que él lo hacía… demostrándole cuánto lo necesitaba y lo necesitará.

Cuando se separaron pesadamente, ya que no querían hacerlo, Naruto trató de decir algo pero la emoción de Hinata no se lo permitió y abrazándolo fuertemente hizo que el Kitsune perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera de espaldas con ella arriba.

Hinata: -Que no dejaba de besarlo y abrazarlo- SCH! Ahora nada importa… ¡Regresaste!

Naruto: Lo siento –Y la vuelve a besar con la misma intensidad-

Hinata: Naruto… -Que se separó de él por falta de aire- Pero… eso no es importante porque estás aquí

Naruto: -Acariciando las mejillas de ella, quitando las marcas de tristeza derramadas por su culpa- Tuve miedo de perderte… pero no supe que hacer o cómo reaccionar para evitarlo

Hinata: Pues no debes preocuparte más ya que… -Sonriendo, disfrutando las caricias en su rostro- Has empezado bien…

Naruto: -Suspiro fuerte y cortamente- ¿En serio?

Hinata: Si, me has regresado la felicidad

Naruto: Hmg… -ella se acuesta en su pecho-

Hinata: -Sonriendo al sentir el rápido latir del corazón de Naruto- No vuelvas a separarte de mí por favor… y si necesitas irte… ¡me llevas!

Naruto: De acuerdo… -calla unos momentos- Soma tenía razón

Hinata: -Viendo extrañada al rubio- ¿En qué?

Naruto: Ese reloj…

Hinata: -Se sienta y ayudando a su amado a que él también lo hiciera busca el objeto mencionado- ¿Ese?

Naruto: Si

Hinata: ¿Qué te dijo Soma?

Naruto: -Toma la mano izquierda de ella y se lo pone en su pecho, en su corazón- ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Hinata: Que… -y calla al sentir el mismo ritmo en ambos- Se acopla tu corazón al ritmo del reloj… esa Soma le agradeceré después… -seria- Naruto yo te amo tanto… no me vuelvas a dejar nunca… por favor

Naruto: No lo haré… te amo Hinata

Hinata: -No podía dejarlo de ver… lo veía tan cambiado… tan sexy- Bueno yo… -Juega con sus dedos nuevamente- Tengo que… -Y de nuevo no pudo hablar ya que ahora se encontraba abajo del rubio, recibiendo un beso-

Para ellos no existía nada en el momento… sólo ellos. Hallaron la manera de continuar juntos sin la necesidad de separarse por aire, y bueno, aprovechando la situación y sobretodo su posición Hinata acarició el cuello, nuca y hombros de él, mientras que Naruto le respondió con un pequeño sonido saliente de su boca (el cual satisfizo a la ojiperla).

Hinata: -Separándose de él con desgana- Tienes que cenar

Naruto: -Regresando a esos labios adictivos- Lo estoy haciendo

Hinata: -Respondiéndole como se debe- Pero Na… ahhh! –No puede continuar ya que es mordido su labio inferior, incitándola a iniciar una danza de lenguas, disfrutando el néctar dulce de él… provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones-

Naruto: -Cuando terminaron semejante batalla (donde él buscaría ser el ganador) dijo quedamente- Wow

Hinata: -Que aún disfrutaba de las sensaciones causadas por sus hormonas y Naruto- ¿Do… dónde aprendiste… a besar así? –Al imaginarse algunas escenas con diversas mujeres lo avienta y sentándose arriba de él lo golpea suavemente en su pecho como reclamo- ¡contesta!

Naruto: -Mirándola fijamente, realmente disfrutando teniéndola en esa posición- Celosa

Hinata: ¡¡SI!! Lo soy y… -se aproxima a esos labios tentadores- ahora me vas a explicar de…

Naruto: -Interrumpiendo, la toma del cuello y la besa nuevamente con la misma pasión y danza de hace unos momentos- Jiraiya-sama me aconsejó hace años…

Hinata: -Riendo- Y hasta ahora los pusiste a prueba –recibiendo un "si"- AH!! Me habías espantado… pero sé ahora que… -lo besa de nuevo, con un toque sensual- eres mío…

Naruto: -Guardando silencio por algunos momentos, admirando la sonrisa de Hinata- ¿Lo dudaste?

Hinata: -Ahora estaba su espalda apoyada en el piso, por un giro rápido de él- Nunca… sólo necesitaba comprobarlo… -sonriente- y ahora simplemente me voy a cerciorar y dejarte claro que eres solo MIO –y sin más lo vuelve a besar… pero esta vez le agregó un toque sensual, siendo respondido por Naruto al instante-

Con esas palabras la Hyuga lo acercó a ella por medio de tomarle de la espalda y cuando se pudo acomodar adecuadamente siente como el rubio se estremece al apretarlo ante su pecho y ante eso él rompió súbitamente el beso y se separó de ella. -¿Qué pasa?- Le contestó Hinata un poco consternada al ver que se sentó lejos.

Naruto: No… no… -se pone de pié-

Hinata: ¿No qué? –Se levanta también y lo abraza- No pasa nada, confía en mi

Naruto: No puedo… yo… -su voz demostraba desconcierto-

Hinata: -Lo voltea de tal manera que quedan de frente y con un tierno beso lo tranquiliza-¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: E… No quiero lastimarte

Hinata: -Le sonríe tiernamente y lo abraza fuertemente- La manera de que me lastimas es alejándome de ti… la única. Ven, ven… -le toma la mano y sentándose en el sillón lo recibe, acostándolo en su pecho- No te preocupes… te amo y eso es todo lo que debe importarte –y al acariciarle la cabeza puede percibir, pasando los minutos, una expresión de tranquilidad y "felicidad" en el rostro de Naruto- Te extrañaba

Naruto: -Tardando en responder por sentirse "lleno"- Yo también

Hinata: Y dime… -sonrojada- ¿en verdad no quieres cenar nada? Hay ramen de pollo

Si Naruto pudiera reír lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos: le parecía tan tierno la manera de cómo Hinata le trataba de cuidar. Cuando alzó la mirada para decirle que no, que en verdad no tenía hambre, encontró unas mejillas sonrojadas, una mirada que estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta y ese jugueteo de dedos que le encantaba. ¿Cómo pudo dejar a ese tesoro? Se cuestionó en ese momento… obviamente sabía que tuvo que dejarla esos años para que él se hiciera fuerte y evitar que el demonio rojo le quitara todo lo valioso que sentía por ella y bueno, también lo hizo para protegerla, estando orgulloso de Jirato por mantener intacto ese sentimiento… Sentimientos, quería definir todo lo que le pasaba como reacciones corporales y mentales, pero le era imposible… lo intentaba a cada momento pero era tan difícil. Durante su "viaje" de relajación encontró apoyo en sus zorros, pero lo confundieron más. Jirato gritó que era muy feliz y lo que sentía, acompañado por Haki… y para que todos ellos terminaran en una guerra colosal buscando "quién es el mejor para explicarle al amo"… alejándose de esos problemáticos inmediatamente.

¿Acaso ella lo amaba como él a ella? Si y mucho. Lo esperó por tanto tiempo, teniendo la oportunidad de quedarse con quien ella quisiese (se enteró por comentarios "lejanos" de Sasuke que su padre la intentó casar y ella se rehusó por completo, revelándose ante el clan) pero no: estaba con él en esos momentos y podía decirlo… el sentimiento de estar con Hinata era único y placentero y si fuera por él mismo lo viviría día con día…

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Y bueno, ¿qué dices?

Naruto: -Sentándose y sin dejar de verla- De lo que tengo hambre… -se acerca a esos labios y mejillas rojizas- es de ti

Y nuevamente pudo disfrutar del néctar dulce de Hinata… la cual se aseguraría que esa noche Naruto fuera sólo de ella. Y bueno ante eso simplemente se ven llamas de fuego alrededor de ellos y desaparecieron, para dirigirse al lugar más adecuado para demostrarse cuánto se aman…

CONTINUARÁ...

Hehehe, espero que puedan ponerme un review... y lamento el gran error que tengo.


	19. Mío

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Enmendandoo mi error les dejo los dos capítulos que ya había subido. Lametno tanto los errores que tuve. agradezco todos sus reviews... LOS ADORO!! _

**Capitulo 19: Mío  
**

Soma: -Sintiendo el movimiento de esos dos, se dirigió a la cocina y dejando a todos en el comedor empezó a servir el delicioso ramen- ¡Ahora a cenar!

Arashi: -Extrañada ante lo comentado por la embarazada- pero… ¿no vamos a esperar a Naruto-san y a Hinata-chan?

Soma: -Apareciendo con un plato de ramen- No, tienen muchas asperezas que limar… cenarán después

Sasuke, escuchando esto, simplemente tomó por debajo de la mesa la mano de su amada y con la mirada se dijeron que deseaban que la Hyuga lograra lo que nadie ha podido hacer… amar a su amigo.

Hinata lo había llevado a su habitación deliberadamente... no obstante cuando llegaron no pudieron, mejor dicho ella no pudo dejar de reír y sonrojarse por el hecho de que, después de gritar y de aferrarse a él, cayeron en el piso: la pobre mujer, distraída por semejante beso, no le atinó a la suave cama y pues… los recibió felizmente el duro y liso suelo.

Hinata: -Viendo al pobre Naruto sobarse su retaguardia ya que él recibió todo el golpe para que ella no se lastimara- Lo siento… yo no quise que…

Naruto: -Poniéndose derecho, sin dejar de sobarse- No importa

Hinata: -Se separa de él para darle libre movimiento- Semejante golpe te acomodé… prometo que no volverá a pasar

Naruto: De acuerdo… -Sin dejar de ver a esa mujer que lo volvía "loco"- Hinata… -atrayendo su atención y diciendo lo siguiente muy tranquilo- Tienes que practicar para que no me tires a la próxima o… -besándola- yo mismo te traeré

Hinata: ¿Próxima? -Sorprendida por el comentario- Acaso tú…

Naruto: -La calla con uno de esos besos cortos pero llenos de ese "algo" que era sólo de ella- Prometo que caerás en la cama directamente

Hinata: Me parece muy buena idea

Naruto: -Se levanta y ayudándola la lleva hacia la ventana- Hinata…

Hinata: -Acurrucada en sus brazos, ya que él la abrazó- Dime

Naruto:-Que no dejaba de ver la luna- Tengo algo que explicarte

Hinata: Soy toda oídos

Naruto: Yo… -Y cuando encontró la mirada de ella no pudo evitar perderse ante semejante belleza.-

La luz de la luna aumentaba aún más el brillo de esos ojos aperlados de los que se enamoró, además de hacer notar el rubor intenso de esas mejillas y para rematar… esos labios carmín le invitaban a poseerlos hasta cansarse… ¿Cansarse? No: podría dejar de comer ramen o tomar su delicioso sake… pero dejar de besarla imposible. -"Estoy en problemas"- se dijo cuando olvidó todo lo que quería decirle, llenándose inmediatamente de ese sentimiento indescriptible de besarla y… ¿Qué era eso que percibía dentro de su ser? Necesitaba saberlo… quería preguntarlo y vivirlo… pero tenía miedo de perder o lastimar a su Hinata.

Lo único que pudo articular y pensar después de admirar semejante ángel, pasando algunos minutos, hizo reír a la Hyuga de tal manera de que después de tanto entendió el porqué Jirato y todos los zorros se la pasaban diciendo lo maravillosa que era la sonrisa de su ama: pudo definir después de tantas preguntas sin respuesta el sentimiento que le propiciaba estar al lado de esa mujer: felicidad. ¿Acaso era lo que él necesitaba para vivir? Si… la verdad si ya que sólo ella le podía provocar eso, sólo ella.

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Pero Naruto… ¿Cómo me preguntas eso cuando soy yo la que quiere hacerte cenar? –Y besándolo tiernamente- Yo tampoco tengo hambre...

Naruto, ante esta respuesta, simplemente juntó sus labios con los de ella. Como le gustaba hacer eso, sentirla cerca de él… respirar su mismo aire y sobretodo disfrutar del sentimiento que le regalaba. Recibió inmediatamente la respuesta deseada y al sentir como las delicadas manos de esa musa pasaron por su cuello sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera inmediata y fugaz… y que poco a poco, mientras ella le "hacía el amor" en su boca, sus pies perdían rigidez… algo que la ojiperla notó inmediatamente.

Hinata: -Rompiendo el beso mordiéndole el labio inferior para después buscar esos ojos de océano- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Naruto: Mi fuerza… -apoyando su mejilla derecha en la frente de ella- mis rodillas tiemblan…

Hinata: -Sonriendo y abrazándolo más- ¿Qué más?

Naruto: Mi corazón… -no podía controlarse ni controlar esa sensación- late rápido y… es un descontrol mi… -recibe gustoso un beso suave y lento en la barbilla, sintiéndose desfallecer- ahora todo mi cuerpo tiembla

Hinata: ¿A si? Pues… -Acercándose a ese cuello tentador y deposita 3 largos y suaves besos- ¿Y tu estómago?

Naruto: Me… -calló al disfrutar de la respiración y los labios húmedos de ella, sacando involuntariamente un suspiro… que se asemejaba a un pequeño gemido- otro en movimiento descontrolado…

Hinata: -Completamente feliz ante esa confesión- Lo que te ocurre… -Besándolo de nuevo- es que estás nervioso

Naruto: ¿Ne… nervioso? –Con una expresión de duda- ¿El temblar de esta manera es estar nervioso?

Hinata: Si, pero no debes de estarlo… -con toda la voz sensual que pudo- sólo déjate llevar y disfruta –recibió una mirada… "divertida"- te amo tanto Naruto… –Dijo lo último como susurro y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se apoderó de esos labios nuevamente, incitándolo minutos después a realizar una bella danza en su boca -

Y sin palabras, sólo con hechos, continuaron su unión que dejaron pendiente en el estudio. Hinata estaba completamente extasiada al deleitarse como el hombre que era frío y sin sentimientos con los demás le regalaba tanta pasión, tanto amor… y ahora sí, sin preámbulos, deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pasó sus manos delicadamente por pecho y cuello de él para después encontrar el inicio del cierre de su chamarra… el cual bajó lo más lento que pudo. Cuando logró desabrochar esa prenda, sin romper con su unión, colocó sus manos en sus hombros por debajo de esta y la deslizo suavemente por sus brazos para después dejarla caer. Logrado su cometido terminó con la danza momentariamente y se alejó algunos centímetros de él para percibir la reacción de él ante su invitación, encontrándose con una mirada azul completamente diferente… estos ojos demostraban lo que ella por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando y que inclusive jamás vio cuando aún él tenía su humanidad: deseo.

Rió internamente por la satisfacción y sin dejar de perder la gloria de esos cielos pasó sus manos por su pecho con dirección a su cadera, buscando la orilla de esa playera que se encontraba fajada… y tirando lentamente de ella recibe un beso suave en su frente… para lo cual se detuvo, pensando si realmente Naruto deseaba eso… le entró miedo cuando imaginó un posible rechazo de él. ¿Y si ella iba rápido? ¿Tendría que pasar más tiempo? Aún tenía sujetada esa parte con sus manos cuando se detuvo.

Hinata quedó así hasta que él la volvió a besar, ahora en sus labios y quitó todo pensamiento negativo cuando el rubio terminó por desfajarse por completo. Y bueno, cuando terminó lo besó nuevamente con la misma pasión de antes y deseando tocar esa piel bronceada tomó la orilla de su playera para irla subiendo suavemente, teniéndose que separar al tener que alzarle las manos para liberarlo por fin de ese "estorbo", observando embobada como Naruto bajaba los brazos (obviamente sin dejar de tocarla) pero se preocupó al notar que tenía un par de vendas alrededor de su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pecho.

Hinata: ¿Qué te pasó?

Naruto: -Sin perder contacto con los ojos aperlados- Los zorros y su desesperado alcoholismo

Hinata: ¡Dios! -Rió un poco por el tono tan serio, pero agregaba algo de "ironía"- Hahahahaha… ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –Recibe como respuesta "darles Sake" y sin poderlo resistir, se acerca a esa zona tan tentadora y deposita un sinfín de besos- Pero ahora voy a ver qué haré contigo…

Y con esas palabras recorrió con sus delicadas manos toda la zona afectada y con mucho cuidado empezó a despojarlo de esa tela, ya que deseaba ver esa herida y curarla con sus besos y caricias… logrando en un par de minutos deshacerse de ella. Al principio batalló para quitársela ya que estaba bien colocada mientras recibía besos en su frente y un "¿Te ayudo?" por parte del rubio. –No te preocupes, ya lo logré- afirmó con una sonrisa en su cara, pudiendo así deleitarse ante semejante cuerpo masculino… que deseaba más cada segundo.

Encontró una extraña marca, y al preguntarle al ojiazul que era eso se limitó a contestar que una mordida. Volvieron a la guerra de besos y es ahora ella la que se estremece cuando siente que él empezó a mover sus manos acariciándole la espalda. Y no conforme con eso, cuando profundizaron esa unión detonando una guerra sin fin, Naruto colocó tiernamente sus manos en el cuello de ella, pero aumentó su presión (sin lastimarla) al sentir la necesidad de juntarla más a él… al sentir que el espacio entre ellos era muy grande, buscando acortarlo de alguna manera.

Hinata, perdiéndose en la boca de él, tomó sus manos y de una manera terriblemente sensual después de separarse de semejante amante las apretó para después tomarlas y acariciarlas con sus labios, pasando desde sus dedos hasta la palma y… desatando toda la lujuria que ella esperaba de él las bajó por su cuello, sus pechos (deteniéndose ahí por unos instantes) y dejarlas en la cintura… comprobando así como él respondía a cada caricia… a cada provocación.

Ante semejante acción Naruto no pudo contenerse y como un zorro que asecha a su presa devoró esos pétalos rosados, que le incitaban tanta sensualidad. No podía definir nada de lo que sentía pero tampoco le importo… él se dedicó exclusivamente a disfrutar todo lo que su cuerpo y el de Hinata le regalaban. Se separaron sin quererlo para poder recuperar un poco del aliento perdido y antes de que ella le besara de nuevo, fue él el que acercó sus labios a su cuello y besó de la misma manera suave y excitante como lo había hecho ella.

Naruto: -Que ahora tenía sus manos en su espalda y cintura- Hinata… yo… -succiona esa piel y se gana un gemido salido de esa maravillosa boca- ¿Puedes describirme esto que siento? –y quitándose la tentación se dirigió a su lóbulo derecho y lo llenó de besos- Y… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer con él?

Hinata: -La cual, sin esperar más se separó de él y con un gran beso lleno de deseo y caricias, hizo que Naruto la abrazara fuertemente- sólo déjate llevar y… -saboreando la piel de su cuello y hombros terminó de decir- me describirás lo que sientes… después…

Estaba completamente extasiada por el sabor de esa piel… de su olor adictivo y que tanto le gustaba, y estando a punto de bajar hacia el pecho firme de su amado él la detuvo y tomando la iniciativa la abrazó fuertemente y poniendo sus manos en su trasero la alzó de tal manera que quedaran a la misma altura y así pudo degustar nuevamente de Hinata. Al principio ella se asombró ante el acto, pero inmediatamente siguió con lo que el rubio había iniciado acorralando la cadera de él con sus piés ya que le daba a entender que si lograría despertar en él todo lo que había dado al Kyubi.

Pero esto no se quedaría así… por el hecho de que Hinata se impulsó de tal mal manera de que Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayeron a la cama, estando ella arriba de él, con ambas piernas al lado de la cadera de él, su pelvis en su estómago y sus brazos apoyados en su pecho.

La vista que tenían ambos de cada uno provocó el surgimiento de mejillas ruborizadas y respiraciones aceleradas, siendo compás ante el ritmo del corazón… pero eso fue leve a comparación cuando todo eso aumentó considerablemente en Naruto: después de recibir una caricia en su pecho y cuellos observó como Hinata se enderezó y colocando sus propias manos en el inicio de su chamarra, la desabrochó lo más lento posible que pudo… y cuando estaba a punto de zafar el carrete del cierre toma una de las manos de Naruto y le pide con la mirada que termine la labor, siendo hecha inmediatamente.

-¡Dios!- Es lo único que pudo articular Naruto después de absorber el efecto completo que le ofrecían sus ojos: la peliazul se quitó rápidamente la prenda, dejando al la vista ese sostén de encaje negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, escogido detenidamente para esta ocasión. Y no conforme con semejante regalo, Hinata empezó a acomodarse de tal manera que quedó exactamente su pelvis con la de él… soltando un fuerte gemido al sentir la masculinidad de su amado que, poco a poco reaccionaba ante todas sus provocaciones.

Hinata: AH!! –No pudo evitar esconder ese gemido- Na… Naruto ahora sabrás… cuánto te amo… -y sin dejar de hacer esos torturantes y deliciosos movimientos de cadera se encontró con esos labios que estaban buscando tranquilizar sin éxito la respiración de su dueño.

La danza que ahora practicaban lentamente se hizo una, armonizándose a la perfección por el hecho de que cada uno buscó la manera necesaria para acoplarse y lográndolo encontraron un placer sin igual, planeando todas las maneras posibles de no separarse aunque necesitaran respirar.

Naruto estaba encantado con todo lo que la ojiperla le provocaba. Al inicio dudó dejarse llevar por no saber qué hacer y posiblemente lastimarla sin quererlo, pero ahora, como lo dijo ella, se dejó llevar por esa ola de placer… momento, ¿eso era placer? Agradeció a la vida de dejarle deleitarse con semejante sentimiento. Para él era nuevo e inexplicable, y se juró que no lo dejaría nunca… descubriendo que su cuerpo guardó durante todo estos años el recuerdo de cuando él besó a Hinata por primera vez y lo fantástico que se sintió… teniendo de nuevo esa oportunidad de sentirla y de qué manera: ahora ella jugaba con su oreja y le daba un sinfín de besos… llenándolo de… pudiendo decir: FELICIDAD.

Por medio de un beso recibido en su frente y las caricias en su cuello, fueron rotos estos pensamientos y agregando el roce tan sensual de esas caderas en su parte media logró Hinata robarle un gran suspiro… y mientras aumentaban de intensidad y velocidad se convirtieron en gemidos y palabras roncas. Ahora sí, sin poderse aguantar más Naruto colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella e intensificó los movimientos… provocando que ambos amantes sintieran que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaran considerablemente.

Hinata: AH!! – Un fuego líquido ardió y se derramó de forma insoportable entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban ahora a la merced de esas poderosas manos- Na… Naruto yo… ahhhh!

Y como acto instintivo el rubio la tomó de la espalda y acercándola a él giró por la cama de tal manera que ahora él estaba arriba. Cuando las miradas chocaron pudieron descubrir ambos ese fuego que los quemaba por dentro y que necesitaban apagar juntos. –Eres tan bella- palabras que salieron desde su corazón, llenando de felicidad a la mujer que se hallaba debajo de él y como respuesta Hinata alzó su cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con esos labios.

Naruto perdió la consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor por el hecho de que una gran fuerza dentro de él se apoderó de todos sus sentidos… cuando Hinata lo giró de nuevo (poniéndolo a su merced) y recorrió con sus labios y manos todo su cuerpo no pudo controlarse más, rindiéndose a esa mujer que lo amaba con todo su ser. Memorizó rápidamente cada parte del cuerpo de ese ángel que se encontraba robándole el alma, la cual le dejaba sin aliento por dejar con sus labios húmedos un camino imaginario por todo su ser. El rubio no fue consciente de sí mismo cuando sus prendas fueron desprendiéndose de su cuerpo… o cuando ella lo llevó más de dos veces al placer máximo cuando poseyó tan dulce pero pasional su arma sexual e hizo de las suyas… Cuando pudo recuperar algo de su cordura ahora fue él el que, por medio de besos y caricias, le robó a ella esos sonidos que lo dejaban sin aliento y la dejó en la misma condición de él.

Ambos como fueron entregados al mundo disfrutaron de sus cuerpos tibios, llenos de deseo de ser uno. Naruto besó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance: empezó con el delgado y blanco cuello, encontrándose en el camino un sinfín de suspiros y palabras que perdían significado al paso de su boca; después atendió esos hombros satinados, los cuales empezaban a cubrirse por una pequeña capa de sudor. Cuando continuó su camino hacia el sur se le ocurrió abrazar a su amada y alzándola un poco, besó el esternón que encaminaba la expresión de placer hecha voz y parándose a la mitad de esos dos preciados montes los observó con tanto deseo y… diciéndose que era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo sentir como esas gemas ubicadas en sus nuevos objetos de placer se endurecían con un simple roce suyo y con la gran tentación los mordió y succionó suavemente… llevando a su dueña a un éxtasis total.

Cuando supo que su trabajo en esa área fue un éxito, siguió más al sur, disfrutando del sabor tan dulce que tenía la piel de Hinata y cuando se aventuró a esa zona inexplorada que sería sólo de él… SÓLO DE ÉL, agradeció profundamente a la vida por tener a un pervertido como maestro: pudo, por medio de una danza con su lengua en ese templo sagrado que guardaba el secreto del placer de Hinata, logró llevarla a un cataclismo de pasión. Ella al sentir como él la inspeccionaba y la llevaba a la cima del cielo, aferró fuertemente sus manos a la sábana y cuando la sensación era excitante e incontrolable arqueaba su espalda, siendo los gritos de ella el innegable efecto que causaba la posesión de Naruto a la gema más delicada que ella poseía.

Hinata: -Con una voz tan suave y llena de goce- Naruto…

¡Dios, cómo amaba a Hinata! Cada parte de ella era perfecto, único y saber que sería sólo de él le desató lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Al alzar su cabeza se deleitó observar el rostro perlado de su mujer, el sube y baja de su pecho femenino y esa boca abierta que intentaba sin lograrlo regular la respiración de Hinata, provocando que él simplemente se colocara nuevamente encima de ella y continuara con la guerra de lenguas que durante esa noche no tendría ninguna tregua.

Estando satisfechos cada uno ante ese beso, la mirada de Hinata, que ahora expresaban además de amor pasión y lujuria, exclamaron el deseo de ser uno… y al hallarse al borde de la locura y la necesidad, Naruto entendió que era en ese momento que debía entrar en ella o morirse en el deseo. Viéndola a los ojos la recostó de tal manera que ella estuviera más cómoda y posicionándose sobre la mujer que amaba se acomodó entre sus piernas y acomodando su pecho sobre ella, no pudo evitar guardar un quejido ronco de sus labios por sentir los senos de Hinata aplastándose contra él… el cual volvió a presentarse cuando empezó a penetrarla.

Una expresión de dolor se hizo presente en Hinata y cuando la barrera de su virginidad fue traspasada no pudo evitar suspirar fuertemente y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, expresión sin duda que ahora era de Naruto, sólo de él. Como respuesta ante eso el rubio detuvo lo más que pudo sus movimientos y con suaves besos, llenos del sentimiento que le albergaba su corazón, limpió cada lágrima derramada y después de tanto tiempo sintió una paz que le duraría por el resto de su vida.

Hinata: -Sonriendo al ver como trataba de consolarla- No… no te preo… preocupes… estoy bien

No recibió respuesta con palabras, simplemente los labios del ojiazul se posaron en los de ella y comenzaron una batalla más tranquila, la cual pudo calmar el malestar de la Hyuga. Cuando Hinata sintió que estaba lista se aferró más a esa espalda y moviéndose le dio a entender que podía seguir. –Te amo tanto… preciosa- bajo esas palabras se entregaron a la danza más antigua del mundo.

Para ellos no había otra cosa más que ellos, entregándose a la pasión y lujuria de ese acto, haciéndose uno solo. Naruto aumentaba sus embestidas mientras pasaban los minutos, llenando la habitación al principio de murmullos suaves para después pasar a palabras roncas o gemidos… los cuales expresaban todo lo que sentían ellos en el momento. El rubio no dejaba de besarla y acariciar su cadera mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y cuando la sensación era realmente placentera, le clavaba las uñas.

Los movimientos de ambos aumentaron con el tiempo y estando a punto de llegar a la cima, Hinata toma la mano de Naruto y entrelazándola le pide llegar juntos… disfrutar esto al mismo tiempo. Y cuando sus respiraciones se armonizaron y el fuego de su interior llegaba al máximo, sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo experimentaron un espasmo tan fuerte y placentero que perdieron contacto con sus sentidos, dejándose abatir ante el resultado de transformarse en un solo ser: disfrutaron su primer orgasmo juntos.

Sin poderlo evitarlo Naruto se dejó caer encima de ella y disfrutando de esto que era totalmente nuevo para él, pudo entender porque decía Jiraiya que hacer el amor con la persona amada… era la sensación más placentera del mundo. No hubo movimiento de alguno hasta que pudieron recobrar parte de sus sentidos, siendo él el que salió tiernamente de SU templo… SU mujer y acostándose en el pecho de ella pudo disfrutar caricias de su amada en su cabello.

Naruto: -Empezando a besar sus hombros y acariciar su vientre- Gracias…

Hinata: -Besando ese bosque dorado con suma ternura- De nada… te amo tanto…

Naruto: -Recargándose nuevamente todo su cuerpo en ella para poder colocar su cabeza a la misma altura de la de ella- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… nunca me dejes…

Continuará...


	20. Su premio, mi premio

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Ahora si, dejo las cosas como deben de ser. Espero que me perdonen y ahora si entiendan algunas cositas... hehehe ooppss. Por eso prometo poner pronto el siguiente capítulo._

_Nos vemos en los reviews y en el siguiente capítulo!  
_

**Capitulo 20: Su premio, mi premio  
**

Por medio de los rayos del sol que le daban en su rostro despertó. Primero abrió los ojos pesadamente pero al sentir la piel dorada que abrazaba los cerró fuertemente y besó esa espalda que durante toda la noche fue suya. Hinata despertó recargada en la espalda de Naruto y como si fuera la cosa más delicada la acarició y beso tan suave para poder disfrutar de ella sin despertar a su dueño.

En verdad que era feliz: hizo suyo durante toda la noche al hombre que por tantos años había amado y ahora estaba segura que recuperaría esos sentimientos perdidos en él. -¿Qué hora será?- Se preguntó Hinata al incorporarse en la cama y buscar el reloj que tenía en su buró. –las 8:45… así que no dormimos mucho…- y bajando la mirada vio a un relajado y durmiente rubio, y sin poderlo evitar se acercó nuevamente a él y ruborizándose encontró un pequeño chupetón en su hombro derecho, cercano al cuello que ella le diseñó.

Hinata: Hehehehe… espero que no le moleste lucir esa marca… -y dirigió su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho- ya que a mí no me importará mostrar esta- y acarició el chupetón que ella tenía en la naciente de su seno izquierdo.

Y nuevamente se acostó en la espalda sólida y segura de él, regresando a los besos y caricias… pero no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el sonido del estómago de él pidiendo algo de comer. –¡Hahaha! Ahora si tienes hambre…- y al besar nuevamente su espalda decide que es hora de levantarlo para prepararse y bajar a comer algo, ya que ahora lo que Naruto necesitaba (y ella también) era recuperar fuerzas. Para motivarlo, primero intensificó la fuerza de sus besos y yendo hacia su cuello, sin evitar acariciarle espalda, brazos y pecho, escuchó pequeños suspiros.

Naruto: -Sin abrir sus ojos- Excelente forma de despertarme…

Hinata: -Continuando con su labor- Pues… -en ese preciso instante llegó al lóbulo de su oreja y empezó a besarla- puedo hacerlo todos los días si lo deseas…

Naruto: -En verdad le encantaba todo lo que ella le hacía- Lo deseo… en verdad lo deseo…

Hinata: Hehehehe… -y al sentarse Naruto ella lo abraza- Claro que lo haré… pero ahora tenemos que alistarnos para bajar… y desayunar

Naruto: ¿Desayunar?

Hinata: Si, desayunar… -viéndolo de una manera amenazante, provocando un "Hmg" en él- y nada de decirme que no tienes hambre porque tu estómago acaba de delat… -pero su estomago la traicionó a ella y sonó fuertemente, provocándole un gran sonrojo-

Era perfecta. Naruto no pudo evitar besar esos labios que ahora eran suyos y bueno, al sentir su piel con la de ella… las dulces manos de ella tomando su cuello para intensificar el beso y el propio movimiento para acostarse nuevamente de tal manera que él se posicionó encima de ella, Naruto y Hinata no pudieron evitar repetir la danza que realizaron durante toda la noche. Era tan adictivo sentir como ella recorría su cuerpo desnudo con sus labios, y él deleitarse con el sabor tan dulce y embriagante de ella. Recorrieron nuevamente sus cuerpos, besando todo lo que estaba a su alcance y al sentirla lista para recibirlo se acomodó entre esas piernas y acariciándole sus mejillas ruborizadas le hizo el amor de nuevo.

El escuchar su nombre entre gemidos lo motivó a aumentar sus movimientos, llenando a su mujer de una pasión descontrolada… amaba verla así… verla suya, completamente suya. Sin tener nuevamente razón en el tiempo y espacio sintieron como sus cuerpos se llenaban de ese placer sin igual y con un beso lleno de amor alcanzaron el clímax de esa unión, perdiéndose a la sensación tan placentera y deliciosa que se regalaban… un orgasmo más dentro de un futuro comprometedor.

Cuando Naruto le regaló todo su placer y perder momentáneamente su fuerza se "dejo" caer encima de ella, siendo recibido gustosamente; mientras Hinata no pudo evitar gemir al sentir ese premio. Como lo amaba, realmente jamás se arrepentiría de esto y pagaría cualquier castigo por parte de su clan por lo que había hecho (entregarse al Jinchuriki de Konoha) y haría el día de hoy… renunciar a todo por él. Cuando recuperaron parte de sus sentidos, se abrazaron fuertemente y ante un "te amo, pero ahora a desayunar" Hinata se separó de él y estando a punto de levantarse, baja uno de sus pies y al sentir algo peludo… no pudo gritar y aferrarse al pecho de Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? –Digamos que el tono que manejaba notaba preocupación-

Hinata: -Aterrada (y bueno, ruborizada por sentirse nuevamente entre los brazos protectores de su amado)- Ha… Hay al… algo… debajo de… -viendo los ojos azules que la traían loca- hay algo debajo de la cama…

Naruto: -Cerró los ojos y ante otro "Hmg" mostró nuevamente esos océanos y fijándose en esa mirada que notaba susto y curiosidad le contestó- Pisaste la cola de Haki

Hinata: Ah… Con que Haki… -suspiro y se separó nuevamente de él, pero al reaccionar gritó nuevamente y escuchó nuevamente otro "Hmg"- ¡¿o.O Cómo que Haki?! –Realmente nerviosa al darse cuenta que hizo el amor con Naruto enfrente de los zorros- ¿Aca… acaso ellos…? ¡AH! –Se tapó la cara por la vergüenza- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Naruto: -Realmente la amaba, ahora más que antes- No supe a qué hora llegaron y… -quitándole las manos de su rostro para besar su frente- preferí hacerte mía que correrlos

En shock… estaba en shock… eso quiso decir que no sólo los escucharon en la mañana… ¡lo hicieron toda la noche! Hinata se puso como tomate y con el juego de sus dedos evito de toda manera desmayarse. Cuando pudo reaccionar vio que Naruto se estaba levantando y literalmente gritando los zorros saltaron del susto y salieron en una gruesa capa de humo. Y su color rojizo aumentó al ver el cuerpo escultural de su hombre… si, SU HOMBRE. Tan desnudo como un pájaro y con la tentativa de disfrutar de su hombre de nuevo, se levantantó junto con él se dirigieron al baño.

Hinata le agradeció a Sasuke al darle esa recámara ya que ahora, después de hacer el amor nuevamente con Naruto (siendo ella la causante de eso), se encontraban en la tina estando él recargando su espalda en el pecho de ella. La ojiperla le pidió que se dejara el cabello largo ya que le parecía realmente sexy (a lo cual Naruto no le molestó, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas… quedando el marcador Hinata 3, Naruto 1); pero era rotundo quitarle la barba por el hecho de que esas franjas eran indispensables para su rostro.

Tomando una navaja le puso un poco de espuma y lentamente pasó ese instrumento para quitarle toda esa barba.

Hinata: No puedo creer lo que has cambiado y crecido en tan poco tiempo –comento al quitarle la segunda parte del bigote-

Naruto: Tuve que hacerlo… el Kyubi lo vio necesario

Hinata: Ese demonio… pero mira lo sexy que te dejó… -Seria- Naruto, ¿estos cambios seguirán presentándose?

Naruto: No lo sé… -tomando la mano de ella y la besa- Espero que no ya que son desgastantes

Hinata: Y entonces… ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

Naruto: 23…

Hinata: Es sorprendente… -besando el cuello de él al terminar su labor- Pero eso no me importa… ya que eres mío, sólo mío

Naruto: Así es

Hinata: Naruto… -recibe un Hmg, los cuales realmente eran más presentes en su vocabulario (quiero decir que no son como los de Sasuke)- hoy tengo que ir a ver a mi clan, me citaron a la 1… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Naruto: No puedo

Hinata: -Entendiendo que no podía ver a nadie más "normalmente"- Bueno, ¿entonces me esperarás? No creo tardar mucho

Naruto: Pasaré por ti…

Hinata: -Depositando muchos besos en ambas mejillas de él ya que estaban ahora liberadas- De acuerdo… nos vemos a las 3:30

Y sin decir más terminaron de asearse y se vistieron para bajar 15 minutos después a la cocina. Naruto agradeció que nadie estuviera ahí… le costaba trabajo pensar en compartir con alguien más su momento y tiempo con Hinata. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero perdió todo interés en su antiguo equipo por obligar a su mujer a realizar ese jutsu: Por eso casi la pierde y es algo que jamás olvidaría o perdonaría. Estaba molesto (sentimiento que defino gracias a las palabras de Kyubi mismo en su "aislamiento") con ellos, específicamente con Arashi por hacer cosas fuera de su voluntad, y con Sasuke y demás ex amigos era lo mismo: no encontraba algún lazo que pudiera unir. Perdió todo lo que "sentía" por ellos en la cuarta fusión y al darse cuenta que no lo necesitaba más, dejo de interesarle.

No obstante el juramento que le hizo a todos ellos estaba en pié: no dejaría que nadie los lastimara ya que fueron alguna vez parte de su vida y lo hicieron feliz. Ahora sería el propio Kyubi el que se tendría que encargar de ellos en los demás sentidos.

Cuando alzó la mirada después de sentarse en el banco de la cocina que daba a una gran barra, pudo observar como Hinata preparaba algunas cosas para su desayuno. Era tan hermosa y ese rubor característico en sus mejillas lo enamoraba más. A ella le entregaría todo su ser, que en sí ya lo había hecho, demostrándole todo lo que ella misma le provocaba y nunca la dejaría ir… protegiéndola con su propia vida.

Hinata: -Rompiendo los pensamientos de él- Aquí tienes… es de pollo

Naruto: -Recibiendo gustoso el plato y tomando los palillos chinos- Gracias…

Hinata: -Se sirvió el suyo y se sentó en frente de él- Pues, ¡provecho!

Y así degustaron del delicioso plato japonés… juntos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

…1: ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hinata? Recuerda que eres nada más ni menos que la heredera del clan!

Hinata: Honorable consejo… llevo aquí casi dos horas y me es imposible convencerles que no puedo seguir con eso, además he roto varias reglas que…

…2: Lo supusimos. Entendimos que esto pasaría cuando vimos al Jinchuriki regresar

Hinata: No vuelva a decirle así, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

…1: Como sea, pero es imperdonable que sigas con esto, no vamos a perder a nuestra heredera por un hombre que no tiene ningún honor en nuestra aldea

Hinata: -Realmente molesta por esas palabras- ¡Vuelve a decirle así y prometo que no regresaré nunca!

…3: Hinata, cálmate… -a los demás representantes- Entiendo la postura que tienen ante la relación de la heredera Hyuga con ese hombre, no obstante estoy seguro que por el bien de esta aldea debe de permitírsele a mi hija continuar con el legado de Yondaime –enfatizando las últimas 3 palabras, generando que bajaran la mirada todos los presentes- Uzumaki Naruto ha sufrido cambios importantes en su persona y no creo que sea conveniente que se aleje de aquí, además de que el enemigo busca acabar con él de todas formas. Si logramos estabilizarle y mantenerle puede ayudarnos a controlar el orden y la paz que ahora tenemos en Konoha.

…1: Hiashi-sama, es algo que no debe discutirse… deshacernos de él es la mejor opción

Hiashi: -No dejando que Hinata dijera algo- Esa es una resolución estúpida. ¿No pueden entender el gran poder que desperdiciaríamos al dejarlo ir? Y no solo eso, perderíamos a la heredera de todo el clan por esa resolución –viendo a su hija- porque una mujer, quitándole el título de kunoichi, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por el ser amado, ¿o me equivoco hija? –recibe un "no" con sorpresa- Y es por ello que, desde este momento Hinata será libre de estar con él Jinchuriki y… -dejando a todos boquiabiertos- él será adoptado por los Hyuga –sin dejar hablar a todos los presentes, que se molestaron ante esta resolución- Quiero recordarles que soy el líder de este clan y por lo mismo deben respetar mis decisiones sin chistar… ahora bien, -a su hija- no puedes olvidar tu papel en esta familia, así que…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
-En contra: mucha gente; en contra: no hay buen Sake; en contra: no tengo mi departamento; en contra: tener 5 zorros desesperados por acción…- Ya era hora y Naruto se había sentado en una de las escaleras del portón principal. Pudo arreglar algunos pendientes y sobretodo algunas dentro de la aldea (por mencionar que se deshizo de uno de los pergaminos que tenía; un nuevo tomo del libro escrito por Jiraiya que regalar y una botella de sake que ofrecer, a cambio de un pergamino del gran sapo) y evitar a toda costa encontrarse con los aldeanos de Konoha, que lo observaban de una manera extraña. –¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?- Se preguntó cuando varias personas le miraban como si hubiera renacido o revivido… un punto más en contra para quedarse en Konoha. Pero claro, lo pasaría en alto por tener a una maravillosa peliazul que le dijo que se veía "Sexy" y le ofrecía un pro por estar en este lugar: todos los puntos en contra se eliminaban.

-¿Tardará más tiempo?- Se preguntó al ver que pasaban de las 3:57. Realmente le "molestaba" todas las miradas raras de los habitantes, e inclusive recordó que Jiraiya al verlo lo primero que le dijo fue: "Eres su viva imagen"… ¿Acaso él…? Si, la respuesta era demasiado obvia: todos lo confundían con Yondaime, su padre. Cuando Naruto se enteró por el mismo Kyubi que su progenitor era el cuarto Hokage no pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia él por dejarle semejante responsabilidad pero eso desapareció cuando entendió que era el único que controlaría semejante poder y… bueno, el respeto hacia ese héroe regresó.

Cerró los ojos para relajarse y bueno, lo logró después de sentir unos brazos cálidos abrazándolo por la espalda.

Naruto: Tardaste

Hinata: Lo siento… -se pone a lado de él y le besa en la frente- Hanabi está preocupada por Konohamaru –al ver que no causó reacción alguna el nombre mencionado- ¿Crees que pueda pedirle ayuda a tus zorros?

Naruto: Nuestros zorros… -la besa- Ahora son tuyos también

Hinata: Pero…

Naruto: -La calla con sus labios- Son tuyos y tienen que obedecerte como si fueran mis órdenes…

Hinata: -Abrazándolo- De acuerdo… ahora regresemos a casa…

Ahora todo estaba listo, dejando algunos planes para destruir al Jinchuriki. Shiro y Futaro estaban planeando todo para darle el golpe final y vengarse por semejante vergüenza que pasaron antes de retirarse.

Shiro: Entiendo, espero que tu plan sirva

Futaro: Pero claro que servirá… ya lo verás

Shiro: Entiendo. Atacaremos en 5 días…

Futaro: Perfecto. Ahora tenemos que hacer que Junko y Reika se queden aquí para que no estorben… tenemos que ir por el portador de Deirant…

Shiro: Hablando de ellas… sólo me preocupa Reika. ¿Seguro que no estás jugando con ella nuevamente?

Futaro: No. Ella es la única mujer que me ha interesado. Sé que he tenido muchas aventuras, pero con ella es otra cosa, créeme

Shiro: Entiende Futaro –se detiene- eres importante para este equipo… pero si le haces algo a mi hija, no dudaré en matarte

Futaro: No debes preocuparte, esta vez no lo haré

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Hinata: Buenas tardes! –Al llegar dejó a su amado en la sala y se acercó a los zorros que descansaban en el jardín-

Zorros: Buenas… Hinata-sama!

Hinata: Y qué hacen?

Jirato: Viendo que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy… estamos aburridos

Haki: Y desanimados

Kanno: Y serios

Hikaru: Y Sin hacer nada

Kanno: Obvio Baka…

Kahiki: Por qué no se callan?! Me ponen de malas!!

Jirato: ¬¬ Me desesperan!

Kanno: No me digas –Hinata sólo reía-

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo a los animales que estaban discutiendo por nada- Vamos… vamos! Tranquilos!

Kanno: Dinos ama…

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Este… bueno… tengo algo para ustedes… y pensándolo bien, creo que les ayudará a divertirse

Jirato: A qué se refiere? –Sentándose todos alrededor de ella-

Hinata: -Saca una botella extraña de la bolsa que tiene a un lado- Esto será su premio

Haki: ¿Qué es eso?

Hinata: Antes de que se les diga… -saca otro objeto del interior de ese compartimento y saca una tela… la cual está protegida con un sello y al romperlo se los da a oler- Tienen que encontrar al portador y traerlo aquí…

Mientras tanto el rubio se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al jardín, observando lo que hacía su mujer con ahora sus zorros. Naruto no podía dejar de verla y con cierta curiosidad trataba de adivinar que es lo que les daría como pago a ese favor.

Arashi: -Acercándose lentamente a su líder, tratando de "reunificar" lazos- Buenas tardes Naruto… -No recibe respuesta, es más ni siquiera le hace caso- ¿Naruto? –Y ve como simplemente se levanta y se acerca a la peli azul que en esos momentos peleaba con Kahiki por quitarle el trapo que tenía en el hocico- Veo que será más difícil de lo que creí… -Se levanta y se acuesta en el sillón- Te lo encargo Hinata-chan!

Hinata: -Recuperando la muestra, con mucho trabajo, ayudada por Jirato- ¬¬ Esta muestra no se come…

Kahiki: Lo siento

Kanno: Baka!

Jirato: Dobe!

Haki: Burro!

Hikaru: Pero te queremos

Todos: o.O ¡Eres un tristón!

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Vamos zorritos! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Si me hacen ese favor?

Kanno: Pero no nos ha dicho que nos va a dar a cambio

Hinata: Esto… -vuelve a sacar la botella y sonríe al ver que su novio se sentó a lado de ella- Naruto será testigo de esto… el que traiga lo que pedí en menos de 4 horas… recibirá esto… -abre la botella y se las da a oler- Es Sake de la familia Hyuga…

Kanno: o.O pero huele delicioso!!

Jirato: -Babeando- Oh madre mía!! Yo quiero!! QUIERO!!

Hikaru: ¬¬ Pero no creo que lo gane… :( voy a perder!

Hinata: Tranquilo, todos tienen… -Naruto le quitó la botella y al oler tan delicioso premio quería probarlo pero le quita la botella, dejando a un más serio rubio (digamos que para los que podemos definirlo celoso)- Amor… es para ellos… -A los peliblanco- Y bueno… además tendrán un masaje de 1 hora… siendo yo la masajista

Todos (incluyendo al ojiazul): ¡¿o.O?!

Jirato: Me muero… -Se levanta precipitadamente- ¡YO GANARÉ!

Hikaru: Ni loco… YO GANARÉ!!

Kanno: Vamos a ver si es cierto… ¿cuándo iniciamos? –Al no recibir respuesta- ¿Ama? ¡¿O.o?!

Hinata: -Que luchaba contra el rubio, el cual trataba de quitarle la botella- Vamos a ver… ¡Espera amor!... –observando su reloj y poniéndose la botella en la espalda, lo cual fue un error ya que Naruto simplemente la empezó a besar… haciendo que ella cayera ante semejante luchador- Yo… es… espera…. –sus besos se acercaban a su lóbulo izquierdo- Mmmm… espera… 7, 6, -se alistaron los peludos- 5, 4, mmmmm, 3, 2, -a punto de correr- 1… ¡los veo en cuatro horas! –Salen despavoridos- amor espera… Hahahahahaha! –Cosquillas la tumban y la botella sale volando, cayendo a unos metros lejos, sin romperse-

Naruto: Quiero

Hinata: ¬¬ Borracho

Naruto: Dame

Hinata: No… ese no es tuyo

Naruto: -Besándola, bajando lentamente a su cuello- Hmmm… dame

Hinata: Ahhh! No… -toma su cabeza y besándolo- Pero tengo el tuyo… -como pudo agarró la bolsa (recordemos que Naruto está encima de ella) y sacó una botella más grande- esta es para los dos

Naruto: Bien… -se levanta y la ayuda a sentarse-

Hinata: ¬¬ Borracho -Ahora ella se avienta y cae encima del rubio y besándolo- Te amo! y nos vamos a poner "felices" juntos

Naruto: Borracha…

Hinata: Si!... –Nota la seriedad que trae (más puedo decir)- ¿Que tienes?

Naruto: ¿Qué tienes tú?

Hinata: -Fingiendo- Nada…

Naruto: Mientes… -giran y ahora es él el que queda arriba-

Hinata: Hoy como sabes visité a mi padre… y quiere que regrese a la mansión… -recibe un Hmmm…- le dije que no quería pero el consejo del clan no permite que me quede más tiempo fuera de… -Es callada con un beso- Naruto no quiero separarme de ti

Naruto: Yo tampoco

Hinata: No regresaré…

Naruto: -Besando su cuello sensualmente- Tienes que cumplir con tu familia

Hinata: mmmmm…. Yo… Naruto espera… tengo que… mmmmmm… Pero no! –lo detiene- Tú no puedes separarte de tu familia… de ellos!

Naruto: Lo entenderán –y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, continuó con el trabajo en su cuello-

Hinata: Lo entenderán? Acaso tú…

Naruto: -Aprovechando su posición la abrazó- Iré donde tú vayas…

Hinata: -Besándolo muchas veces… demostrándole felicidad- Me haces tan feliz!! TE AMO!

Naruto: -Por primera vez en mucho tiempo muestra una pequeña sonrisa… más bien el movimiento de sus labios que semejaban a una pequeña – Yo también…

Hinata: En verdad que te amo… -dios caía ante esos labios que trabajaban en su cuello- y bueno… ahh! tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas… que salimos hoy

Naruto: Como ordenes, pero antes… -sin que nadie lo notara, se la llevó a su habitación, buscando la manera de entretenerla por un muy buen rato-

Continuará...


	21. La verdad detrás de la máscara

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Les dejo el siguiente capítulo (todo en orden XD)... y prometo actualizar todos... TODOS los fics que tengo en diciembre... para ese entonces ya estaré libre... gracias por sis reviews... !Ya son 102! no saben como me motiva eso para continuar... así que no lo olviden, un review = momento de inspiración._

_Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera... XD ya sería novio de Hinata y Sasuke ya tendría una buena patada en ya saben donde, regresando a la aldea para pagar sus pecados con Sakura (XD)_

_!  
_

**Capitulo 21: La verdad detrás de la máscara**

…: ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso? ¡Shikamaru necesito una explicación!

Era problemático notar el enojo de la Godaime- Hokage-sama… al parecer fue una emboscada. El enemigo busca algo o "alguien" y estamos trabajando en averiguar qué o quién es.

-Requiero que se realice rápido, ya que no sabemos cuál es su movimiento ni mucho menos lo que buscan y no voy a arriesgar ni a la aldea ni a Naruto que ha regresado-

- ¡¿Naruto ha regresado?! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Está con los Uchiha?-

- Así es.- Shizune entró con papeles en mano -Hinata vino a avisarme ayer, además de que Sasuke y Sakura lo afirmaron esta mañana-

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien, pero al parecer tiene algo entre manos, ya que me han comentado que ha sufrido cambios físicos y… –Tsunade suspiró cruzando los brazos- Shikamaru, necesito que vayas al registro shinobi y me traigas el expediente de Namikaze Minato y… Uzumaki Kushina-

- ¡¿UZUMAKI?! –Realmente se había asombrado- ¡Es el apellido de Naruto!

Tsunade: Shikamaru, lo que voy a pedirte es un asunto confidencial que no podrá salir de esta habitación… hay algo que me preocupa de Naruto y tengo que investigarlo desde sus orígenes

Shikamaru: Entendido, me retiro –hace una reverencia y estando en la puerta- Acerca de Naruto, su equipo está listo para salir cuando usted lo requiera –y sale-

Tsunade: Maldición

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué le preocupa tanto el historial de los padres de Naruto-kun?

Tsunade: Los Kamikaze sabían perfectamente el punto débil de Kushina… y si mis análisis por desgracia son correctos, lo ha heredado Naruto. En caso de que lo apliquen en su contra… -se levanta y se coloca enfrente de la ventana- tendremos un nuevo enemigo demasiado poderoso y ni siquiera Hinata podrá hacer algo para evitarlo-

Y ambas kunoichi guardaron silencio.

Shikamaru: Entonces el enemigo lo busca a él –se quedó cerca de la puerta encendiendo un cigarrillo y pudo escuchar las palabras anteriores- pero tengo que seguir investigando… que problemático es proteger a Naruto en ese estado… -y se dirigió al registro-

Al entrar se encontró con una gran biblioteca donde se encontraban todos los datos de los shinobi que han pertenecido a la aldea desde sus inicios. Cuando se acercó al registro encontró a un viejo ninja.

Viejo: Debería saber que el paso a esta sala queda prohibido para toda persona ajena al senado

Shikamaru: Lo sé y es problemático para mí estar aquí, pero por órdenes de Godaime-sama tengo que llevarme los registros de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, por favor

Viejo: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso está loca? ¡Están prohibidos!

Shikamaru: ¿Prohibidos? –Estaba asombrado por la actitud de este-

Viejo: Con que no sabes nada mocoso… -Se levanta- Pero no puedo desobedecer a la Hokage, así que sígueme. -Y ambos caminaron por largos pasillos hasta topar con pared- lo que te voy a mostrar shinobi no puede salir de este lugar. Si rompes el silencio yo mismo te mataré

Shikamaru: Lo prometo

Viejo: Bien –Hace un sello y el muro desaparece, dejando a la vista un estante con documentos –los documentos que te daré son de suma importancia y por nada del mundo deben de caer en otras manos que no sean de Tsunade-sama. Y como supongo que los vas a leer, tendrás muchas preguntas y con gusto las resolveré. –Se acerca a un libro y se lo da al Nara- Este es el historial de Uzumaki Kushina, la madre del Jinchuriki y… -toma otro- Este es el de Namikaze Minato… el padre del mismo

Shikamaru: -Sin entender esas palabras- Excelente, muchas gracias

Mientras tanto…

Shiro: Junko, requiero que termines ese jutsu la siguiente semana. No podemos esperar más, el Jinchuriki ha obtenido gran fuerza y nos puede destruir si no lo detenemos

Junko: Lo tendré. Sólo necesito que me des la muestra de Orochimaru para hacer algunas pruebas. ¿Aún las tienes Reika?

Reika: -Que tomaba un poco de agua- Terminando la junta yo te la daré, y bueno… mientras ustedes trabajan nosotros le haremos una cordial visita al Kazekage, requerimos de uno de sus shinobi y lo traeremos por las buenas o por las malas

Shiro: Me parece excelente. Cuando el plan esté listo iremos por él y le daremos el poder necesario para destruir todo lo que nos estorbe y conquistaremos el mundo ninja como se conoce…

Futaro: Excelente… me agrada la idea

Shiro: Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Futaro… y esta vez no pierdas

Futaro: No lo haré…

&&&

-Entonces… ¿esto es la marca de zorro?-

-Hmg-

-Eres sin duda el ninja más impredecible del mundo…- Hinata besó el pecho desnudo de él y lo abrazó más fuerte, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en Naruto –agregando el más sexy y guapo-

-Hinata…- él la abrazó y le besó su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tan serio?- Hinata rió y se acercó a esos labios tan tentadores y los besó. –Ahora sí, dime-

-Lo que te he explicado nadie debe saberlo-

-No te preocupes… nadie lo sabrá- y sentándose -^^ ahora a prepararnos ya que… ¿Naruto en verdad quieres ir conmigo? Puedo decirle a mi padre que no pude convencerte y…-

-Iré a donde tú vayas- también se sentó y la abrazó.

-Gracias…- y cuando respondió a ese abrazo vio la pequeña caja que le dio Tsunade en el buró y acostándolo de nuevo estiró su mano para tratar de alcanzarla, pero encontró una dificultad ya que el rubio la besó y no la dejaba zafarse. –E… espera…- pudo decir aún unida a él y cuando alcanzó su objetivo se levantó un poco (como pudo) y se la ofreció a su pareja.

-Hehehehe, no se me ha olvidado… ¿Aún falta mucho para que los zorros lleguen?- Hinata con la caja en mano se acostó nuevamente en su pecho.

-No, pero llegarán a tiempo-

-¿Los 5?-

-El premio es muy bueno-

-Ah bueno…- ahora si le da a Naruto la caja- Esto te lo manda Tsunade-sama-

-¿Qué es esto?- Naruto la tomó y besó a Hinata.

-No sé-

-Ah…-

-Vamos a ver qué tiene- al ver que su amado no tenía interés en ella la tomó nuevamente (Naruto la dejó otra vez en el buró) y al abrirla se asombró- pero esto es…-

-Hmmm…- La expresión de Naruto fue neutral, algo que a Hinata realmente no le gustó. ¿Acaso no había cambiado algo cuando ellos dos se hicieron uno? Tenía que hablar con el Kyubi.

-¿Qué ocurre?- y recibe un "Hmg" más serio de lo normal –Naruto, explícame…-

-Una máscara AMBU…- Naruto la miró detenidamente, para que después Hinata se la quitara con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Eres todo un AMBU!- se levantó un poco y trató de ponérsela pero él se negó -¿No? Vamos amor, y así estaremos en el mismo escuadrón y así…-

-No soy de aquí- el rubio se sentó, dándole la espalda a una asombrada Hinata –no puedo llevarla-

-¿De qué hablas?- le tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a verla.

-No me interesa ser parte de Konoha-

-Amor, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?- Con la mirada azulada se respondió a sí misma, ruborizándose. –Por mi… eso quiere decir que si yo estuviera en el bando enemigo…-

-Estaré donde tú estés- ¡Dios! Esa seriedad no le estaba dando buena "espina" a la ojiperla.

-Pues…- abrazó a Naruto, tomándolo desprevenido –entonces como yo estoy en AMBU pu…-

-Hmg…- Se separa de ella de una manera regia, haciendo que Hinata realmente se enojara.

-Quiero que me expliques por qué dices que Konoha no es tu aldea- el tono con el que se dirigió fue fuerte, agregando esa mirada de enojo que hizo que Naruto alzara una ceja.

-No soy parte de ella- pasando algunos segundos contestó, realmente sin sentimiento.

-Explícate mejor- tomó la sábana y se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo.

Suspiró, al parecer tenía que contarle esa parte de su "vida"… -No pertenezco a esta aldea porque no nací en ella-

-No te entiendo- la voz de ella ya no mostraba enojo, sino tristeza.

-El hombre que fui, que tú conociste y que nació en Konoha está muerto-

-¡¿Qué?!- Y sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar. ¿Muerto? Imposible ya que Naruto estaba enfrente de ella y con vida.

-Hinata…- le limpió las lágrimas con besos y después la abrazó –la única forma de unir tu fuerza y cuerpo con un Bijuu es ofrecerle tu vida a cambio. Estuve muerto por 3 minutos y recuperé la vida gracias a que Hide me ayudo a…-

-¡Dios!- Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo –Ahora entiendo el porqué no puedes… ¡El Kyubi se quedó con todo!- y apoyada en el hombro de él lloró. Se sentía mal por haberlo dejado solo y… ¡si tan solo hubiera ido con él Naruto seguiría siendo el mismo!

-Te equivocas Hinata…- cuando dijo eso ella buscó rápidamente sus ojos –Lo que le di fue un pago…- le quitó las lágrimas con su mano -incompleto-

-¿I… in… incompleto?-

-Si… Hinata te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Siempre fuiste lo mejor en mi vida y el pensar que te perdería, hice hasta lo imposible por quedarme con eso-

-¿Y el Kyubi puede…-

-No- La interrumpió bajo un beso –me encargué de que eso no pasara nunca-

-Naruto, te prometo que recuperarás todo lo que le has dado… sólo te pido que te dejes ayudar… ya que no podré sola…- y rozando sus labios con los de él y acariciando su pecho –ya que te necesito tanto… tanto, no puedes… imaginarte cuanto- lo besa como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en su momento de pasión ya que lo sentía sólo suyo y la responsable de su futura felicidad –Te amo mi Naruto- y bajo esas últimas palabras dejó que la pasión ganara y los entretuviera un rato más, esperando la llegada de los zorros.

&&&

-¡YO GANARÉ!- Estaba cerca de Konoha y por eso corría con todas sus fuerzas ganándoles con un gran distancia a sus hermanos. –Son unos perdedores-

-¡Maldito Jirato!- Kanno era el que se encontraba en segundo lugar. -¡No dejaré que te quedes con el masaje!- Y aumentó su velocidad, pero no podía hacer nada ante la gran velocidad de su hermano. -¿Con que si Dobe? ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¡NO!- Haki estaba a punto de alcanzar a Kanno, pero por el hecho que el humano que dormía en su lomo se movió, tuvo que parar, viendo con tristeza como todos los demás pasaban rápidamente arriba de él. ¡No me dejen que tengo hambre y sed!- y siguió su camino.

-¡No perderé!- Kahiki se acomodó al ninja desmayado para aumentar su velocidad y aprovechándose de su hermano Hikaru, le pisó la cabeza y saltando alcanzó a Kanno- ¡Tengo la fuerza de la juventud suficiente para ganarles!- y siguió su paso ante la mirada cansada de Hikaru.

-En verdad que son problemáticos- Hikaru se levantó y volvió a tomar el pergamino que cayó cuando su hermano le pisó la cabeza. –Sí que todos sólo saben causar problemas… ¡Todo por un masaje y sake!- y corrió por la importancia del papel en su hocico, entendiendo que el masaje se quedaría entre Jirato y Kanno.

-¡SEEEEEEE!- y como lo dijo, la primera pata en entrar al territorio de la Hoja fue la de Jirato, pero por mala suerte se le interpuso una señora y tuvo que detenerse, pasando al lado suyo Kanno, el cual sonrió ante eso –¡No me ganarás!- y corrió de tal manera de que lo alcanzó a los segundos…

La pelea era reñida y todos los aldeanos de la aldea huyeron ante semejante competencia: hubo caídos de todo tipo, fueron derrumbados un sinfín de puestos y lo peor, Jirato tiró la comida que llevaba Ayame y su padre hacia la mansión Hyuga…

-¡MALDITO NA…- el dueño del restaurante gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero calló al recordar el estado del rubio y por ver al zorro que le pedía una disculpa -¡JIRATO!-

-Si serás Dobe Jirato…- Kanno dejó caer suavemente al humano que se encontraba en su espalda para acostarse después.

-Hehehehe, pero gané- Jirato se encontraba tirado en el patio de la mansión Uchiha al lado de un shinobi. –Y tú quedaste en segundo lugar…-

-Si...- Mirando a los dos humanos -¿No es este un amigo del amo?-

-Sí, se llama Konohamaru- se acerca a él y lo trata de mover -¿Crees que quiera ayudarle el amo?-

-Lo dudo- Kanno habló después de ver como se acercaban sus demás hermanos –y mucho menos a los demás-

-Llegamos…- cansados dejaron a los dos shinobi restantes y el rollo.

-Haki, ¿puedes llamar a Sakura-chan para curarlos?- Jirato en verdad estaba exhausto, pero feliz porque ganó.

-Claro…- y al levantarse con desgana perdí…-

-Vamos hermanos… ^^ les daré de mi Sake-

-¿EN VERDAD?- Todos se quedaron o.O y dijeron en unisonó.

-Claro… ^^ no quiero disfrutarlo solo-

-Pero Jirato… Es tu Sake, lo ganaste a la buena- Hikaru habló después de sentarse –Es problemático para mi aceptarlo-

-Para mí también- Haki y Kanno agregaron.

-Hermanos yo quiero darles ya que…- Jirato quiso terminar pero una voz desde la sala no se lo permitió.

-¡OH DIOS!- La kunoichi se acercó y al ver a los ninja inconscientes -¿Pero qué pasó?-

-Sakura-chan…- Jirato habló, pero al ver el asombro de ella corrigió inmediatamente –Sakura-san… ^^ los encontramos en la cercanía del país del Trueno. Al parecer fueron atacados por shinobi del sonido, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud-

-Ah… tengo que curarlos-

-Bueno… ^^ ¿Y nuestros amos?- Haki preguntó curioso -¿No tienen algo de comer para nosotros?-

-Creo que no…- sonriendo -están un poco ocupados- Sakura atendió a Konohamaru para después pasar con Ebisu, Udon y Moegi, los cuales solamente presentaban algunos rasguños, extrañándose el porqué estaban inconscientes. -¿Por qué están dormidos?-

-No querían cooperar y tuvimos que dormirlos para traerlos sin problemas- Kanno contestó con su gran seriedad y con una pose de… lo cual a Sakura no pudo esconder una gota en la cabeza, recordándole a cierto prometido suyo que durmió a Chouji en una de las misiones AMBU por estar "molestando".

-Era problemático traerlos despiertos- Hikaru bostezó y miró el cielo –y cansado-

-Entiendo…- y rió, obteniendo la atención de todos los peludos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dijimos algo gracioso?- Kahiki preguntó.

-Nada. No pasa nada-

Y cuando se iban a acostar los peludos nuevamente, observando como la ojiverde atendía a los caídos, sintieron un movimiento que esperaban desde que llegaron y corrieron a la puerta de donde salió Hinata de la mano de Naruto y sin dejar que ellos dieran un paso más, se sentaron para recibirlos junto con el movimiento de sus colas mostrando la gran felicidad que tenían. -¡YO GANÉ!- Jirato gritó feliz al tenerlos enfrente y empezó a saltar y rodear a los recién llegados.

-Sí, me lo dijo tu amo- le contestó Hinata acariciándolo y cuando su mirada encontró a Sakura curando a Konohamaru y su equipo, sonrió tranquila. –Gracias por traerlos con vida-

-No hay de qué… ^^ fue una gran aventura- Haki vio a su amo, y todos se pusieron serios –Amo, el enemigo planea algo… ellos los atacaron-

-…- Naruto no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó a Konohamaru, tomándolo momentos después del brazo y lo acomodó en su espalda, dejando asombrada a ambas mujeres. Después se dirigió a sus animales -saben lo que tienen que hacer- y desapareció en llamas.

Todos los presentes quedaron inmóviles ante lo que hizo Naruto, e inmediatamente Jirato, riendo, tomó a Ebisu y ante su "Vamos hermanos que nos espera un delicioso Sake y ^^ mi masaje" desapareció corriendo hacia el hospital. Con eso los demás zorros acataron órdenes y salieron de la misma manera del barrio Uchiha, dejando a una atónita Hinata.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?- Sakura pudo hablar después de algunos minutos. –Hinata, ¿sabes qué mosca le picó?-

-Yo… no lo… ¡Oh Dios!- y calló por el hecho de pensar que él por fin reaccionó ante sus palabras –Sakura… ¡lo recuperaremos!- Al principio Haruno no entendió, pero después de ver la gran sonrisa de su amiga la abrazó fuertemente, comprendiendo que Naruto había tenido un avance en su carácter gracias a la mujer que se encontraba abrazando.

-¡Gracias Hinata!- Ambas brincaban felices y se detuvieron de pronto por la ojiperla.

-Ayúdame a buscar una máscara de AMBU- Hinata se paró de pronto.

-¿Eh?-

-Tsunade-sama le ha dado a Naruto la oportunidad de su vida y si hizo lo que creo… ¡Vamos!- Y de la mano la Hyuga se llevó a Sakura corriendo hacia la recámara de él y al abrir la puerta, buscaron desesperadamente el objeto que la Godaime le había otorgado al rubio, y cuando no lo encontraron (Hinata lo comprobó con el Byakugan) sonrió satisfecha.

-Perdona Hinata, pero no entiendo qué pasa-

-Sakura, Naruto puede estar con nosotros en AMBU. Godaime-sama le ha subido el rango esperando reunificar lazos con él y ahora creo, no, estoy segura que lo lograremos…-

&&Flashback&&

_Ambos decidieron que era hora de levantarse para recibir a los zorros que no tardarían en llegar. Satisfechos por las 4 horas que se regalaron (dejando que la pasión y el juego les ayudaran a disfrutarse mutuamente) se levantaron en desgana ya que querían permanecer así por más tiempo, sin embargo los peludos llegarían en cualquier momento y era necesario levantarse. Naruto fue el primero en hacerlo y moviendo su cabeza negativamente se encargó que Hinata se levantara ante su negativa, jalándola de los brazos y matándola con un sinfín de besos._

_-Naruto…- Hinata se abrochaba su blusa mientras él se acomodaba sus pantalones y se agachaba por su camisa -¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?-_

_-Hn-_

_-Haz el esfuerzo posible para acercarte a los demás- recibe un alzado de ceja y una mirada de "no me pidas eso que no lo haré" –te amo y te juro que haré lo imposible por…- no puede continuar por unos labios cálidos que empezaban a jugar con los suyos… riendo porque Naruto encontró su punto débil, desarmándola por completo. –Por…- ante ese luchador no podía combatir._

_-No- contestó una vez roto el beso._

_-¿No? Pero Naruto- de nuevo esa negativa… primero a la propuesta de la Godaime y ahora…_

_-Hinata entiende que…-_

_-El que debe de entender eres tú- dejó sin palabras al rubio por irradiar tanta seguridad con la mirada y esas palabras –Sigues siendo tú, el Naruto Uzumaki que conocí y del que me enamoré…- le toma el rostro dulcemente con sus manos y continua –Y aunque no me creas, no has muerto… nunca lo hiciste- ahora si el ojiazul le puso la atención merecida, mostrando asombro en sus ojos azúles -¿Y sabes por qué?- no recibe respuesta, por lo que acaricia suavemente el rostro de él –El amor que me das es el mismo que hace años… si hubieras muerto como me dices, tú…- lo besa –tú simplemente no estarías aquí-_

_-Yo…- intentó decir algo pero ahora ella lo calló con un beso._

_-Piénsalo… ¡Ah! Y recuerda que Konoha es tu aldea natal, ^^ así que toma esa máscara y dile que aceptas el cargo a Tsunade-sama. Toma en cuenta que necesitaré de tu presencia para poder realizar las misiones con éxito y así nunca separarnos…-_

&&Fin Flashback&&

-Tsunade-sama, así le haremos- contestó un shinobi.

-Excelente, cuento con ustedes- entrecruzando sus manos y recargando su barbilla –Pueden irse- Al desaparecer ella suspira y sonríe. –Veo que te has decidido, Naruto-

-…- el mencionado apareció detrás de ella y se recargó en el archivero que se encontraba del lado izquierdo del recinto.

-En verdad que te pareces tanto a Minato- Tsunade estaba sombrada por los cambios del rubio. -¿Entonces entrarás a AMBU?

-Bajo dos condiciones-

-¿Una de ellas tiene que ver con la Raíz?- El rubio suspiró –Me informaron que dos de tus zorros se "perdieron" en el cuartel hace 20 minutos-

-Tienes que infiltrarme con ellos- cerrando los ojos. –Encontré esto…- y le lanza un Kunai destrozado –analízalo-

-Perfecto. ¿Y la otra condición?- los océanos de Naruto aún reflejaban seriedad y frivolidad, pero tenían una chispa que los hacían diferentes. Algo que le dio gusto a la rubia, sabiendo perfectamente el nombre de la causante de ese cambio.

-La cabeza del traidor de Konoha- Ahora sí, Tsunade le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Trato hecho. Tu primera misión empezará mañana…-

Continuará...


	22. Cumplimiento de la misión

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_De acuerdo... !no pude dejarlos sin conti! pero eso si, los demás fics los tendré en diciembre si todo sale bien. Agradezco muchisisimo sus reviews... !NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIRLOS! Aunque sean para amenazas, no se imaginan cuanto los aprecio (gracias a ellos pude poner esta conti XD): un review = momento de inspiración._

_Reitero que Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si lo fuera... XD le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida a Pein y a Sasuke... aver si ese jovencito entiende que Sakura lo espera (y asi eliminamos cualquier NAruSaku del mundo... no es nada personal, pero esa pareja no me gusta... !Sakura amando al hombre que golpea con toda su fuerza?! No sé que diga su creador ante eso, pero en lo que a mi me consta... no debe de ser.) _

_XD Ahora si, sigo con mi tesis...  
_

**Capitulo 22: Cumplimiento de la misión**

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Comentó una molesta Temari. -¡Tenemos que cuidar a Gaara, no exponerlo!-

-Tranquila hermana, Gaara no corre peligro y lo sabes perfectamente-

-Kankuro, ¡cómo te atreves a decir esas estupideces! Si mal no recuerdo es el Kazekage y fue un Jinchuriki…- la rubia cruzó los brazos y bufó molesta.

-Temari, el enemigo no lo busca a él y lo sabes. Ahora Naruto nos necesita-

-Me lleva… ¡Cómo se atreve a utilizar a nuestro hermano en esas cosas!-

-¿No crees que es algo que nos conviene a todos?- Kankuro dejó callada a su hermana por la mirada seria que le dio –Además Gaara estará gustoso de ayudarlo… le debemos mucho al Uzumaki para que te pongas así-

-Sabes que no me simpatiza-

-Pero a mí sí- una tercera voz apareció en el recinto dejando sin habla a los dos presentes –y te prohíbo que hables de él de esa manera-

-Gaara…- la rubia agachó la mirada.

-Necesito que manden esto a Konoha- les extiende un pergamino – Y Temari, dirígete a la hoja y busca a Naruto… requiero que le des un mensaje de "Irikami" -

-Como órdenes-

-Y Kankuro, el consejo me ha dado apertura para crear la nueva legión de AMBU Marioneta-

-¿En verdad?- el mencionado se alegró por la noticia, hace mucho que la esperaba.

-Tienes una semana para poder reunir a los mejores estudiantes que tengas y así unirlos al plan que tengo para destruir al enemigo- el ojiverde se sentó en el escritorio, al lado de su hermana –y recuerden que pase lo que pase, estoy para ayudar a mi aldea y al mundo ninja-

-Pero Gaara… ¿no crees que te estás exponiendo demasiado?- Temari se puso de pié y enfrente de él –no quiero que te pase algo-

-Nada me pasará Temari… hermanos ahora tengo que pagarle a Naruto todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por nosotros-

-De acuerdo- realmente ella no sonó muy convencida –como quieras Gaara…-

&&&&&&&

¿Por qué demonios todo era tan difícil? Hinata y Naruto se encontraba enfrente del líder Hyuga… tenían sentados ya 20 minutos y ni una sola palabra se había escuchado. Ellos habían llegado apenas 40 minutos atrás, por el hecho de que Naruto fue por ella después de la visita que tuvo con la "vieja Tsunade" y ahora se encontraba en el recinto principal de los Hyuga.

Algo extraño pasaba en la aldea, que no pasó en alto por Hinata: los aldeanos no dejaban de ver a su amado novio con asombro, ¿a qué se debía? ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo hoy? Y su duda aumentó considerablemente cuando entraron a la mansión Hyuga y todos los de su clan (especificando TODOS) no le quitaron la vista, dejándola sin aliento y cuando llegó a la casa principal, fue recibido por Neji y Tenten, los cuales actuaron de la misma manera.

Hinata entró primero para anunciarlos y cuando Hiashi apareció en la puerta quedó pasmado ante la presencia del Uzumaki para después poner una cara de "malos amigos"… algo que ni siquiera soportaron los Kitsune, generando en ellos unos nervios que jamás habían sentido, provocando una huída despavorida al patio y que se escondieran atrás de algunos arbustos y debajo de la casa. Los zorros observaban la reacción de su amo pero lo único que encontraron fue que este hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de la ojiperla. Con eso su "suegro" los dejó pasar.

-Yo…- Hinata se encontraba demasiado nerviosa. ¡Ahora qué tenía que hacer! Conocía perfectamente a los hombres presentes y por desgracia ambos poseían un carácter serio infalible (nunca pensó que diría eso de su rubio) y si continuaban así… ¡Pasarían toda la noche sin decir una sola palabra! Y realmente esos no eran sus planes para esa noche ni con Naruto.

-Uzumaki, te explicaré el porqué de tu presencia en esta casa- el líder habló después de meditar sus palabras –pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas antes… ¿Por qué huiste de la aldea?-

-Era necesario- contestó Naruto dejando pasar algunos segundos –el poder que liberé pudo haber destruido Konoha-

-Hay algo que no comprendo. Si tanto quieres proteger a la aldea, ¿por qué has dicho que no perteneces a ella?-

-Hiashi-sama…- miró a su mujer y ella afirmó, dándole la confianza suficiente para hablar –para poder obtener el poder del Kyubi yo…- suspiro, realmente era molesto hablar de esas cosas con alguien más –tuve que entregarle mi vida y por un shinobi que le ofreció la suya reviví. Sin él yo no estaría aquí- Y no hubo respuesta. Al parecer al padre de Hinata le pesaron esas palabras, tanto su mirada como el tono pálido de su piel lo delataba. -Y quiero aclarar que la única unión que tengo con Konoha es su hija- terminó de decir el ojiazúl.

-Explícate-

-La amo y no pienso perderla. Luché por conservarla todo este tiempo y haré hasta lo imposible para que nada ni nadie me la quiten y sobretodo estaré donde ella esté- terminó directo y regio, Naruto no pudo contestar de otra manera, provocando que la kunoichi adoptara un tono rojizo intenso y el jugueteo de sus dedos aumentara de velocidad.

-¿Sabes el significado de tus palabras Uzumaki?- Si que el rubio había cambiado. Hiashi jamás se imaginó que el ninja problema de Konoha se transformara en todo un Jounnin digno de respetar y sobretodo el hombre que se ha ganado el derecho de ser la pareja de su primogénita. No pudo estar más orgulloso de su decisión.

-Perfectamente-

-Entiendo…- lo miro fijamente a los ojos y dejando en completo shock, casi desmayo, a su primogénita mostró una real sonrisa (algo que NUNCA era visto en él) –seas bienvenido a mi familia, que desde estos momentos es tuya-

-Gracias-

-Que descanses y disfrutes de su estancia en tu nuevo hogar. Hinata desde este momento se hará cargo de ti y cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo pídanla y se les dará. Nos veremos mañana- y dejó que ambos salieran de la mano. En verdad estaba feliz de saber que su hija se uniría con el hijo de su mejor amigo, aunque no pudo dejar de sentir celos al ver como el rubio le robaba esas sonrisas a Hinata, las cuales sólo las mostraba cuando estaba él. Ahora tenía que esperar a que su hija regresara de la misión para darles la noticia que tenía preparada para esos dos.

%%%%%%

-¡¿Fue aceptado sin problemas?!- realmente estaba asombrada.

-Sí, desde ayer en la noche mi padre lo presentó como hijo suyo… dejándolo a mi cuidado- seria –y lo que más me molesta es que ahora que puedo disfrutarlo, tengo que hacer esta misión. Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo en la mañana pero que estaríamos juntos el resto de la tarde y ahora no podremos-

-Vamos Hinata, tenemos que ver qué es lo que quiere Tsunade-sama- la mujer que estaba con ella corriendo hacia la sede trató de tranquilizarla, no obstante era Hinata y el tema "Naruto-kun" era un verdadero tabú. Ino conocía perfectamente la actitud de la ojiperla con respecto al amor de su vida y simplemente no podía luchar con su "mal humor" por no estar con él.

Ambas estaban vestidas de AMBU y cuando llegaron a su destino se adentraron por los pasillos secretos de ese lugar y así poder llegar a la oficina más rápido evitando que notaran su presencia. Al entrar encontraron a tres ninja más que reconocieron inmediatamente.

-Muchas gracias por venir. Los he elegido a ustedes para poder cumplir esta misión lo más pronto posible- les da un pergamino a cada uno –encontrarán los detalles de la misión en lo que les acabo de dar-

-¿Acaso no los va a explicar usted?- la voz suave de la una AMBU se dio a notar.

-No todos los detalles, es por precaución. Existe un grupo de ninjas cercanos a los territorios de la Nube sin aldea que son comandados por un tal "Ojos de León". Tienen que encontrarlo y pedirle que les proporcione los nombres del "abastecedor"-

-¿Abastecedor?- Ino preguntó cuando abrió el pergamino y se dispuso a leer.

-Es un grupo de fabricantes de armas. Sospechamos que abastecen al enemigo-

-Entendido, estamos listos para salir- Ahora una voz masculina se hizo escuchar, la cual mostraba seriedad y un poco de molestia.

-Aún no pueden irse. Tengo que explicarles otra cosa pero necesito que estén completos- Tsunade terminó de decir eso con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Completos?- Hinata preguntó después de algunos segundos.

-Así es- suspiró -ustedes seis tendrán que ir al país del Viento y entregarle este tratado al líder para después…-

-Momento, ¿seis? Pero Tsunade-sama, somos sólo cinco- Ino comentó con duda.

-Aún espero que terminen de darle la bienvenida- se levanta de su silla y ubicándose en la ventana, su vista se pierde en el paisaje de la aldea –no pensé que tardara tanto- lo dijo para sí misma con un toque de melancolía y sonrió satisfecha por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Disculpe, ¿puede explicárnoslo mejor? No entendemos nada-

-Sakura, no seas impaciente- y la mencionada bajó la mirada –Shikamaru, requiero que utilices tu astucia para obtener la información que necesitamos. No sé cómo puede reaccionar y la verdad no quiero arriesgarlos ya que el enemigo…- y para por el hecho de que una presencia apareció en el recinto. –Bienvenido- y de nuevo tomó asiento.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y dejando a todos asombrados, apareció de la sombra que se generaba en uno de los muros, un AMBU con la máscara de zorro, una Katana en su espalda, teniendo vendadas ambas manos desde las muñecas hasta los codos y en el brazo derecho tenía un protector. El tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo recién hecho que mostraba que pertenecía a Konoha era más que evidente y lo que dejó sin habla a todos los presentes fue reconocer perfectamente al dueño de ese cabello rubio.

-Ahora que estamos completos- Tsunade trató de romper el estado de sorpresa en la que se presentaban todos –como decía- sonriendo por el hecho que el recién llegado se acomodó al lado de una Hyuga que no dejaba de verlo –no sé qué tipo de enemigo tengan que enfrentarse. Sasuke te ayudará en caso que tengan que buscar información a la "mala". Ino y Sakura se encargarán de la salud del grupo y de curar al Kage en la Niebla para que puedan acceder a todos los territorios sin problemas después.

Hinata tendrás que guiarlos por lugares que tienen mucha vigilancia y evitar a toda costa trampas que los ubiquen. Es necesario que esta misión sea lo más discreta posible…- y fijando su mirada al recién llegado –Naruto… tu misión principal será el proteger al equipo en el que se te ha asignado. Los quiero de regreso vivos y sin un rasguño –Se escuchó un ¡Hn! Incómodo por parte de él –esta es tu primera misión AMBU y con eso me comprobarás si mereces el título que te he dado. También te encargarás del cuidado del pergamino "trueno", sabes lo que tienes que hacer con él y…- suspiró resignada –tienes libre albedrio de hacer cumplir estas órdenes al costo que sea y de hacer lo que me has pedido sin problemas, sólo regresa sano y salvo.

-A todos- Y ustedes, tienen estrictamente prohibido el estorbar la labor de Uzumaki. El primero que lo haga perderá los derechos de su protección… y se verá en la penosa necesidad de aguantar el castigo que él mismo decida por su osadía. Tiene Naruto el poder de quitarlos de su camino y no quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de curarles heridas provocadas por él o de enterrarlos por su desobediencia- supo que sus palabras eran duras y pondría en alerta a los AMBU, pero era necesario ya que el rubio mostró un gran rechazo ante sus antiguos compañeros, desarrollando un miedo en ella ante la agresividad que pudiera mostrar en caso de que alguno se acercara y lo molestara.

-Si, Tsunade-sama- contestaron los presentes unísonamente.

Todos estaban absortos por el hecho de ver a Naruto parado recibiendo órdenes… ¿acaso Hinata había cambiado al rubio? Realmente se enorgullecían del cariño que tenía ella con él ya que poco a poco podían recuperar al hiperactivo y molesto amigo suyo.

Un poco más de indicaciones de la Godaime y pudieron salir a su misión. Shikamaru verificó el armamento que tenían todos y formando la línea de avance, pidió hablar con Naruto a solas, acto que dejó sin habla a los demás ya que este accedió sin problemas.

-Hinata- Sasuke se acercó a ella y discretamente le preguntó -¿Estás bien?—

-Claro, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-

-Me quedé preocupado por ti y Naruto por el hecho de que se fueron con tu padre-

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, todo está bien ahora…-

-Yo tengo que…-

-Tsk… Estamos listos- El Nara se acercó con el rubio.

Y estando a punto de salir, encontrándose en la puerta de Konoha, Naruto hizo algunos sellos con sus manos y aparecieron dos de sus zorros. Ambos estaban dormidos y al escuchar un extraño sonido de la boca de su amo (N/A: quejido, suspiro y risa, no sé cómo explicarlo… no define molestia, pero tampoco alegría) se despertó uno de ellos.

-¿Eh?- se estiró aún acostado y se sentó rápidamente al ver a todos los humanos –Este… ¿dónde estoy?-

-Kanno…- Naruto comentó antes de acercarse a Jirato, el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Amo? ¿Por qué viste de esa manera?-

-Hn-

-¿Una misión? ¡Excelente!- se dijo a sí mismo y cuando se estiró completamente se acercó también a su hermano y lo llamó algunas veces, pero este no despertaba, por lo que optó por la manera más correcta para despertarlo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- y un gran salto se presentaron, haciendo reír a los presentes (cada uno a su manera). Jirato saltó después de recibir una mordida en la pata trasera izquierda.

-Dobe, tienes que levantarte… tenemos una misión- se preocupó Kanno al escuchar un quejido de su amo al momento de despertar al Kitsune. -¿se encuentra bien? Lo siento-

Y como siempre no hubo respuesta. Pasaron algunos segundos y los zorros se colocaron al lado de Shikamaru y Sasuke. Con ellos emprendieron hacia su misión.

-¿Y Naruto lo sabe?-

-No lo creo. Reika, mi vida… ¿Aún no tienes lo que te pedí?- Futaro se acercó a ella y la beso.

-No… ¡y si no me dejas trabajar menos!- la mencionada intentó empujarlo pero era imposible.

-Oh, pensé que te divertías mucho-

-Déjate de tonterías que tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Cosas más importantes que yo?-

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Ahora vete- y como pudo lo sacó de su habitación. Reika buscaba estar sola desde que llegó en la mañana una carta importante. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y cuidando que nadie estuviera presente o cerca empezó a leerla. No pudo evitar asombrarse ante lo que estaba escrito. –Solo tengo 3 semanas… espero que Inazuma espere. No he podido terminar el jutsu… ¡Maldita sea!

Y aventando el papel para después quemarlo con un katon salió de su habitación. Perdía el tiempo con su actual grupo y lo peor era que los Bijuu estaban con Shiro, quitándole de alguna manera todo acceso a ellos. Tenía que obtenerlos y debía pensar rápido, el Jinchuriki cada día se hacía más fuerte y si la quinta fusión terminaba ni siquiera el poder de los demonios los ayudarían.

El trabajo no era difícil, sin embargo Futaro no la dejaba un momento a solas y eso si que era complicado… nadie debería de enterarse que ella buscaba traicionarlos para así entregarle el poder a su nuevo líder. Asi que se quedó todo el día buscando la manera de evitar ser descubierta…

&&&&

El sol se había ocultado desde hace 6 horas y aún el grupo estaba en movimiento. Decidieron avanzar lo más que pudieran para llegar rápidamente al paso Chao y así cumplir su primera misión. Hasta el momento no habían tenido problemas graves… aunque no pudieron evitar asombrarse por el gran poder que presentaba Naruto.

Unos vándalos del poblado hermano de Konoha los interceptaron para robarles sus pertenencias, sin embargo fueron derrotados por 4 clones del rubio. Era impactante la manera en como aparecieron estas copias, las cuales dejaron sin aliento al poseedor del Sharingan por descubrir que esa gran cantidad de chakra invertido en ellos era exclusivo del rubio, sin la combinación del poder del Kyubi. ¿Acaso ese era su poder nato? ¿Qué tan fuerte era Naruto? Y lo peor de todo fue que no necesitó emplear técnicas ninja.

Al cabo de 5 minutos y con un saldo de 46 muertos y 0 heridos siguieron su camino.

-Es mejor descansar- paró de pronto el líder y por lo consiguiente todos.

-¿Descansar? ¡Qué humanos tan débiles! Me han decepcionado- Jirato se molestó –aún podemos andar unas horas más y debemos hacerlo-

-Pero Jirato- Hinata se acercó a él y le acarició su cabeza –tenemos que descansar para recobrar fuerzas y así atacar al enemigo-

-Pero ustedes solamente tienen que caminar… nosotros haremos el resto- Kanno quitó a Jirato empujándolo y así recibir las caricias de su ama –sabemos perfectamente que nuestro amo tiene que cuidarles-

-Tarado… me las pagarás-

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- Naruto estaba inspeccionando el lugar, evitando ver el enfrentamiento de sus animales.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?- Sakura preguntó pero el rubio le mostró indiferencia… ¡ni siquiera la miró!

-Ash… Sakura-san, es más seguro salir de estos terrenos para después dormir- Jirato se sentó molesto –y no me hagan decir el porqué que no estoy de humor-

-¡Jirato!- su hermano le regañó- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Ten un poco más de respeto!-

-^^ De acuerdo…- a los humanos –ninjas, si no mueven su trasero de aquí tendremos que luchar toda la noche para que ustedes duerman… ¡Y no lo deseo! Bueno, ama usted es la única que puede dormir, yo mismo la cuidaré ^^-

-¿o.O?- todos se quedaron de "a 6"

-Hn…- Naruto porfín tomó cartas en el asunto –Jirato…- buscando la mirada del Shikamaru -nos han seguido 6 shinobi de la Piedra y no deseo eliminarlos, no por el momento-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Shikamaru se alarmó -¿Pero por qué demonios no lo dijiste?-

-¿Acaso debo de hacerlo?- Porfín alguien recibía respuesta.

-Naruto, te recuerdo que somos un equipo…- El Uchiha intervino, pero no valió la pena

-No lo somos. Yo tengo una misión con ustedes y la cumpliré, pero no se confundan… trabajo solo-

-Pero Naruto…- Hinata intensó suavizar la tensión del ambiente pero no lo logró por ser interrumpida por el mismo rubio.

-No me hagan abandonarlos- y dándoles la espalda –y faltar a mi misión-

-Problemático… cálmate Naruto- el Nara comentó sonriente después de unos mortales minutos –yo mismo me haré cargo de esos shinobi… lamentamos no tener tu resistencia, en verdad necesitamos descansar y aunque no lo aparenten y sea problemático para ellos admitirlo, tus zorros también- obtuvo la atención de su amigo –y así comemos algo también que no hemos probado bocado desde la tarde-

-Hn…- y desapareció en llamas.

Con esa actitud hacía pensar Naruto que los odiaba y realmente eran un estorbo, que no deseaba estar con ellos y que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y no protestar ante sus acciones; pero para Hinata significó todo lo contrario. Ese mal humor reflejaba nervios. Naruto tenía una gran responsabilidad y tenía que cumplirla a cualquier costo, pero… ¿por qué no se dejaba ayudar?

Aunque bueno, ya había un gran avance y Hinata no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para poder hablar con él y ofrecerle su ayuda, para bajarle ese "humor" que les contagiaba a sus zorros (algo que comprobó en la mansión Hyuga). Por lo que se disculpó con todos y con la técnica que aprendía a manejar día con día encontró al rubio sentado en una rama, que le permitía observar a su equipo.

-Amor…- con cuidado se acercó y se sentó al lado de él. Después se quitó la mascara (ya que él lo había hecho) y se recargó en su hombro para después acurrucarse en su pecho. ¡Bingo! Ella podía acercarse a él aún en esos casos.

No podía. Era realmente difícil el tratar con personas que no deseaba ver… ¡Qué difícil es eso! -No puedo- esa respuesta de Naruto fue música para los oídos de la Hyuga. Empezarían a tocar el tema, perfecto.

-¿Qué no puedes?- sin poderlo evitar y sintiéndose tentada besó ese nuevo tatuaje.

-Acercarme… no sé cómo- Naruto buscó su mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa.

-Pues… primero debes de dejar esos nervios-

-¡Hn!- Naruto bufó, Hinata dio en el blanco...

-Hahahahaha- buscó esa mirada azulada y después le besó -¿O me lo vas a negar?- recibe un "no" –Ves, te lo dije…- y por medio de sus cuidados y mimos buscó tranquilizarlo… lográndolo a los minutos –debes de confiar en todos nosotros-

-Tengo que protegerlos- Dios, como amaba esas caricias. Ahora él se encontraba cómodamente recargado en el pecho de ella.

-Y nosotros a ti-

-Esas no fueron sus órdenes-

-No necesitamos órdenes para cuidarnos unos de los otros. Amor, creo entender el porqué de esta misión. Tsunade-sama quiere que entiendas que el trabajo en equipo es indispensable. Conozco tu poder y sé que este trabajo lo hubieras hecho en un solo día… pero lo que tienes que aprender es a confiar. La única manera de acercarte a todos nosotros es con confianza- él como respuesta la abraza más fuerte -¿Has confiado en mí no? Pues es tiempo en que confíes en los demás-

-No es fácil-

-¿Y quién dijo que lo fuera?- besó esa cabellera rubia –Eso es resultado de un arduo trabajo. Y quiero confesarte que tu eres el más apto para eso-

-¿Yo?-

-Aja… con tu carácter te fuiste ganando a todos. Por ejemplo, tu seguridad y tu gran sonrisa me hicieron enamorarme de ti desde nuestra infancia. A Sasuke también. Él… bueno, su amistad es muy especial…-

-¿Me ayudarás?- buscó la mirada de Hinata y se encontró con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, con mucho gusto- y sellaron esa promesa con un beso.

-Ya puedes ir a descansar- Naruto se separó de ella lentamente y le robó otro beso –yo me haré cargo del resto-

-¿Del resto?- con una voz molesta –Naruto…-

-Duerme- y la besó de nuevo.

Después de eso y enterarse que el enemigo fue destruido a los pocos minutos por el rubio para "dejar el camino libre" a su descanso, cada uno pudo retirarse para levantarse al alba y continuar con su viaje

Continuará...


	23. Durmiendo al Zorro blanco

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Sé que es un poco tarde, pero aqui pongo la continuación del fic. Quería desearles feliz anio nuevo con la continuación de todos mis fics, pero por un percance en mi ordenador, perdi todos los capitulos y he tenido que escribirlos de nuevo. Estoy recapitulando todo y por lo mismo no he podido actualizar. Lo siento :( pero espero tener todo para este mes y así ponerles las continuaciones que én estoy consciente que no merezco ningún review... pero por lo pasado espero alguno que me levante un poco el ánimo... XD gracias  
_

_!!!FELIZ 2009 A TODOS!!!!  
_

**Capitulo 23: Durmiendo al Zorro blanco  
**

-Debemos estar atentos, tengo informes que el Jinchuriki ha dejado Konoha y se dirige a la aldea de la Nube- una voz madura se hizo sonar en el recinto. Un lugar obscuro con una gran mesa redonda en el centro era el punto de reunión para 5 personas, las cuales estaban reunidas desde hace 3 horas.

-Es un hecho- un hombre viejo continuó su relato –La Hokage le ha encomendado una misión, y se encuentra con la heredera del clan Hyuga y el último Uchiha-

-Entonces dejó a su viejo equipo… ¿Qué más sabes de eso?-

-Se han quedado solos, esperando órdenes de Tsunade-sama-

-Entonces atacaremos- la misma voz madura le interrumpió.

-No es posible… 3 de esos malditos zorros permanecieron en la aldea con ellos-

-¿Crees que nos estorben?- una voz femenina susurró la pregunta.

-No solo eso, al parecer ese odioso rubio sabe algo de nosotros- calló unos segundos –e inclusive puede que quiera atacarnos-

-No importa, mejor para nosotros. Hablando de su "actual" grupo, ¿quién más viene con él?-

-La aprendiz de Tsunade, una controladora de mentes y el joven Nara… él es considerado un genio y nos dará batalla-

-Rayos… ¡Odio a Shikamaru!- una chica joven golpeó fuertemente –Ese idiota de pacotilla me las va a pagar-

-Si, como no… primero trata de golpearlo y luego hablas… Antaro te recuerdo que no has podido darle ni un solo golpe… ^^ sin olvidar que te puso en ridículo ante Shajiro-

-Si no te callas Yue, prometo que morirás- y con su puño lo amenazó, pero este ni se inmutó.

-Ya cállense, me molestan- otro joven habló –pueden dejar de pelear, estamos en una junta y ustedes con sus estupideces. Ferme…- viendo al más viejo de todos –después de matar a Shiro y traer a Reika, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Destruir al Jinchuriki… y recuperar a Deirant. No voy a permitir que Orochimaru se quede con él… y si Reika hace el jutsu, nos desharemos de ese imbécil para siempre. Saben cuáles son sus obligaciones y esperen mi llamado, cualquier cosa manden al ave negra y estaré con ustedes-

-Entendido- y en silencio, todos desaparecieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban a solo 2 horas de llegar a su primer destino. Durante todo el trayecto mantuvieron un silencio abrumador, siendo roto solamente por el sonido de sus pisadas o del viento. Ahora se encontraba un clon de Naruto guiándolos por una estrecha vereda, la cual estaba llena de trampas y este era seguido por sus zorros. Al principio Hinata protestó por eso y cuando estuvo "a punto" de convencer al ojiazúl para que ella se encargara de eso y así involucrar al grupo (ya que Jirato y Kanno abogaron por ella), fue el mismo Sasuke que lo echó a perder.

-Voy a matarlo después- Sakura se había dado cuenta de la rendición de Naruto hacia Hinata y su adorado prometido metió las cuatro. –Sí que Hinata ha hecho un milagro…-

-¡CUIDADO!- Naruto copia gritó e interponiéndose a unos Kunai pudo defender a una distraída pelirrosa.

Su movimiento fue rápido, haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta y la aparición de 5 clones más dispuestos a proteger al equipo.

-Hinata…- Naruto se colocó a espaldas de ella, y hablándole con un susurro le dio a entender que necesitaba de su línea de sangre.

-¡Byakugan!- Al principio no encontró rastros del enemigo, pero al buscar en dirección sureste encontró a un gran número de shinobi bien equipados que corrían en su dirección –A tu izquierda… 100 shinobi armados nos empiezan a rodear-

-Hn…- hablando de tal manera que todos lo escucharan –seguiremos hasta 200 metros, de ahí requiero que busquen un lugar donde refugiarse… me encargaré del resto-

-¡¿Pero qué…- Shikamaru intentó protestar pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Entendido, vamos…- y como lo indicó el nuevo AMBU encontraron pasando esa distancia una gran extensión de árboles que les servirían como escondite.

Se acomodaron de tal manera que podían ver el espectáculo que empezaría en unos momentos. Naruto se encontraba a la vista seguido sólo de Kanno (Jirato con Hinata por obvias razones XD), el cual se encontraba sentado al lado de su amo.

-¡HEHEHE! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Es un pobre AMBU de Konoha…- un hombre alto de cabello azul apareció de la nada, seguido de una leona- ¡Por fin tendré diversión!- y con él poco a poco se mostraron los demás shinobi que rodearon a Naruto –Dile a tus amigos que salgan… todos nosotros queremos divertirnos- sin embargo empezó a molestarse en el momento en el que el rubio bajo su arma, empezó a acariciar a su zorro y lo peor… ¡recargó en un árbol y miró al cielo! –Hahahahaha… no me digas que tú solo vas a pelear con nosotros-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Kanno respondió orgulloso, recibiendo a los segundos caricias que le llenaban de felicidad.

-Entiendo… mira niñato, me estás colmando la paciencia… o tus amigos salen y pelean con nosotros o te mato aquí mismo-

Lo que hizo Naruto fue enderezarse y dejando a todos sin habla, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, Kanno lo siguió como si nada. -¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?- Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo. –Tenemos que ayudarle-

-No Sasuke-kun… confiemos en él- Sakura lo abrazó y buscó tranquilizarlo, pero ella misma estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-¿Y si lo lastiman? No creo que pueda con tantos-

-Confía… Quiero comprobar lo fuerte que se ha hecho- y de nuevo observaron el panorama.

El recién llegado estaba absorto con el chico: se sentía en un deja vu. ¿Acaso no le importaba morir? No, era otra cosa… esa actitud fría y seca la conocía a la perfección… pero era imposible ya que el "Zorro Blanco" era un ninja sin ley y el hombre que ahora le daba la espalda era un guerrero de Konoha. Tenía que comprobar sus sospechas y para hacerlo llamó a 4 de sus mejores hombres y les pidió que se enfrentaran a él.

Uno de ellos, para llamar la atención de Naruto, le lanzó un Kunai y estando a unos centímetros de clavarse en su cabeza (que por cierto Hinata casi revela su localización por un grito que iba a dar, pero fue evitado por Jirato), este la movió hacia la izquierda e introdujo un dedo entre el orificio del mango y dando una vuelta con su cuerpo, lanzó el arma al ninja y acertó en su pecho, matándolo al instante. Con ello se unieron 8 ninjas a los restantes y corrieron para enfrentarse al rubio.

-¡Cuidado Naruto!- Shikamaru no pudo más y salió para ayudar a su amigo pero quedó petrificado como los demás AMBU por ver como una esfera azul, que tanto conocían, se formaba en una de las manos de Naruto sin la necesidad de un clon de sombras.

-¡Rasengan!- corrió para alcanzar a su enemigo y dio en el blanco, mandándolos a volar. Y realizó otra bola completamente rojiza casi al mismo tiempo y se deshizo de más de 15 shinobi que intentaron atacarlo.

-Wow… eres muy fuerte y quiero decirte que voy a jugar contigo sin pro…- el recién llegado habló con una gran sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ser interrumpido.

–Déjate de estupideces, borracho- Naruto se quitó la máscara y se dirigió a la cabeza del grupo atacante –Déjame en paz a mí y mi equipo que no podemos perder el tiempo en tus estúpidos juegos-

-¡Zorro blanco! ¡Sabía que eras tú!- El hombre hizo que sus hombres bajaran sus armas y se acercó a un serio Naruto –Hijo… ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que estás de buen humor… ¡Ya hablas!-

-Y tú no dejas de tomar- Kanno se acercó molesto y sostuvo en su hocico la Katana de su amo, el cual se la quitó en el momento que se recargó en el árbol.

-¿En verdad eres tú Kanno? ¡Pero si eras de color rojo!-

-Era… ¡Borracho, apestas!- se quejó por el mal olor del humano y dejó caer el arma -¡Eres un cerdo!-

-Lo siento Zorro Blanco, no quise molestarte, en serio… yo estaba aburrido y pues…-

-Hn- y con un movimiento de su mano llamó a su equipo, el cual se colocó atrás de él –Vámonos- y se puso nuevamente su máscara.

-¡Oh vamos! No se vayan…-

-Kenji…- Naruto habló molesto –Tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Y vas a dejar que tome solo?- el silencio respondió su pregunta –Oh… Oh… de acuerdo. Sólo quiero aprovechar tu "adorable ataque" para avisarte que _Irikami_ vendrá a arena-

-Lo sé- y se acercó a Hinata SIN levantar sospechas.

¿Acaso era el chico que conoció hace tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo hablaba? El hombre no pudo dejar de asombrarse. -^^ Dime cuál es la bebida que tomas ya que estas realmente de un excelente humor o explícame lo que te han hecho para que seas tan amigable, comunicativo…- con un tono irónico y molesto - y aceptes ser de Konoha nuevamente… has rehusado todo lo que te ha llegado a las manos y mira, hoy me entero que tienes patria… ¡Hasta rechazaste la propuesta que te hice de ser el suplente del Raikage o el líder de _Irikami_! Me has decepcionado jovencito… te necesitábamos en esos puestos y hoy eres un simple y pobre AMBU de la Hoja, tu poder se desperdicia...-

Sin sus máscaras hubieran revelado una cara de total asombro. ¿Naruto el Raikage? Momento… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Eso no podía quedarse sin alguna explicación especialmente para el Uchiha… el rubio realmente era desconocido... ¿Dónde quedó el chico que conocía y era su mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en "eso"?

Naruto le dio la espalda como signo de "ya cállate" y empezó a moverse, sin embargo un integrante de "su" equipo le sujeto fuertemente su brazo derecho. –Tenemos que hablar- Sasuke se escuchaba realmente molesto, por lo que Kenji entendió que cometió una gran estupidez por su boca suelta. Ni disculparse era prudente y literalmente salió lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes gritarle al rubio que le daría de su delicioso sake en otra ocasión.

-Es un boca suelta…- Jirato habló desanimado y se acostó en el suelo –pasó a regar todo-

-Habla- el Uchiha se quitó la máscara e hizo que Naruto se quitara la suya -¿Qué fue todo lo que dijo ese idiota?-

-No te importa-

-¡Deja de decir eso Naruto! Maldita sea…- con voz fuerte - Naruto… ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-

-Uzumaki Naruto-

-No juegues conmigo… ¡Contesta!-

-Uchiha… no te metas- y bruscamente quitó su mano. –Tú menos que nadie puede hacerlo-

-Esperen…- Hinata se puso entre los dos, notando como poco a poco su ojiazúl comenzaba a perder la paciencia –tenemos una misión y debemos cumplirla. Después de hacerla hablaremos con más calma y en casa-

-Hinata tiene razón- Shikamaru se acercó y suspiró molesto –Naruto, Sasuke no sean problemáticos y vámonos que hemos perdido mucho tiempo y lo más probable es que nos espere el mensajero-

Y así sucedió. Pasaron por el paso Chao y se encontraron a las afueras del país del Café, a 4 días de la aldea de la Nube, donde los esperaba una chica no mayor de 18 años. Ella portaba una mascada roja en el cuello y con un gran rollo en su espalda, era el símbolo que necesitaban para reconocer al "mensajero". Esta recibió de Naruto el pergamino que este guardaba y le dio a Shikamaru un rollo donde se encontraría la localización de "Ojos de León". Pasaron después a la aldea para abastecerse para así salir a su siguiente punto y encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

¿Acerca de la misión? Estarían 1 día más de viaje y llegarían a la aldea de la Nube. Era de noche cuando decidieron descansar. Estando cansados y hambrientos buscaron un lugar seguro en el bosque estando la luna menguante presente… e instalados a las orillas del lago prepararon lo necesario para pernoctar sin problemas.

¿Y el equipo? Para todos esa palabra se limitaba a 5 integrantes… pudiéndose agregar un zorro, solo uno. El ambiente entre ellos cada minuto se hacía más pesado, sobre todo por la pelea matutina que tuvo Sasuke con Naruto por el hecho de que el último llevaba ya 6 noches seguidos sin descanso y lo quería obligar a dormir... algo que casi le cuesta la destrucción de su Katana (si bien le hubiera ido).

Todos estaban preocupados por Naruto pero este no permitía que alguno se entrometiera con su misión y lo peor, Jirato traía un humor de los mil demonios, sorprendiendo hasta a Kanno (no se salvó de una gran mordida y un "Deja de molestarme o no respondo"). Inclusive Hinata trató de "hacerlos descansar" la noche anterior, pero no logró ningún cambio (roja como un tomate amaneció cómodamente en el regazo de su novio y como cobertor utilizó el pelaje de Jirato, pensando que sería al revés). Su ritmo se había alentado considerablemente después de esos días y agregando lo del ataque con otros ninja… aún así se negaba a descansar (especificando que aún poseía la fuerza suficiente para matar a cualquier enemigo sin problemas).

Sasuke no podía permitir eso una noche más y tuvo que recorrer a su "plan sucio". Esperó dos largas horas hasta que Kanno dejó de molestar a Jirato (quería bajarle el coraje pero lo que se gano fue indiferencia y miradas asesinas), para irse a descansar con Hinata y se acercó a él sigilosamente para no levantar sospechas al rubio.

-Jirato- Trató de no llamar la atención con su "acercamiento", pero el zorro en ese mismo momento le recordó a un Naruto tan ruidoso y molesto en su niñez.

-¡¿Y ahora qué Teme?! ¡No estoy de humor!- el Kitsune habló tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlo. Sasuke presentaba una gota en su cabeza.

-SCH… si te calmas podemos hablar-

-¿Eh?- bostezo –lo siento Sasu… Uchiha pero no puedo hablar, necesito dormir que estoy exhausto-

-Lo sé, pero tu amo también- haciendo que Jirato se asombrara –tienes que hacerlo dormir-

-¿Y… Yo?- por alguna razón se puso nervioso -¿P… Por qué di… dices e… eso?-

-Soma me comentó que eres el único que tiene el poder de hacerlo dormir- Sasuke se sentó al lado de él y sacó una bolsita de plástico.

-Esa Soma es una chismosa…- bostezó nuevamente - ¬¬ Y tú un entrometido-

-Si me ayudas te daré esto…- y para la felicidad de Jirato aparecieron enfrente de su hocico 4 trufas de chocolate rellenas de… ¡más chocolate! –Serán para ti solito-

-¡Trufas!- se sentó rápidamente y moviendo la cola, sin dejar de ver la mano que las tenía empezó a murmurar –quiero, quiero… ¡chocolate!- ahora estaba completamente feliz… ¡su postre favoritamente prohibido ante sus ojos!

-¿Prometes que lo dormirás?-

-¿Prometes que me darás las que tienes en tu mano y en esa bolsa?-

-Te las daré si haces que Naruto duerma por lo menos una de cada dos noches en TODA la misión-

- ¬¬ Maldito Sasuke-Baka- el zorro no quería aceptar por el hecho que… pero esas trufas olían demasiado rico y su _inner_ no dejaba de molestar con "di que si, di que si" haciendo que su fuerza de voluntad cayera –yo… no… debo pero… ¡Es chocolate!-

-Bueno, si no quieres… ¡provecho!- Sasuke jugaría sucio, así que acercó el horroroso postre (recordemos que detesta las cosas dulces) y estuvo a punto de sacrificarse, cuando se detuvo riendo por el gran "¡No te lo comas!"… en pocas palabras ganó. Jirato golpeó con su nariz la palma del azabache que contenía ese manjar y comió la primera bolita.

-De… ¡Delicioso!- y cuando los ojos negros buscaron a Naruto, lo encontraron recargado en un árbol y en el preciso momento en que el zorro se terminó de comer este bostezó.

-Perfecto… trato hecho, es más…- el Uchiha sacó otras dos trufas y las dejó junto con las demás –descansen lo que necesiten y no te preocupes… yo cuidaré de ambos- y se levantó sin dejar de verlos.

-Trufas, trufas, mis trufas… Hmmm que rico… mías…- y fue comiéndose cada una. Sasuke se asombró al ver como Naruto empezaba a mostrar señales de que en cualquier momento quedaría dormido (peleaba por mantenerse despierto, sin lograrlo) y en el preciso instante en que Jirato pasó su último bocado, la Katana detenida con la mano derecha del rubio cayó al suave pasto junto con lo que la sostenía y su cabeza se recargó en el árbol… Naruto fue atrapado por las manos de Morfeo… ^^ y no sólo él, Jirato gritó lleno de felicidad y cayendo de lado durmió plenamente.

-Hasta que por fin lo logré-

Con ello se acercó al rubio y acomodándolo con cuidado en su espalda (afirmando con el peso y el tamaño de Naruto el gran cambio que tenía), llamó a Hinata y le pidió que cuidara de él hasta que despertara. Todos se asombraron ante "la caída" del ojiazúl y querían hacer jurar al moreno que les contara a lujo de detalle su táctica. Él con una sonrisa llena de orgullo negó rotundamente revelar el secreto. No podía ya que traicionaría la confianza que tuvo Jirato en él… le dijo por primera vez _Teme, Sasuke_ y no lo rechazó como siempre lo hacía.

Lo acomodó en su Futon y lo dejó solo con Hinata… ahora todo dependía de ella. La ojiperla se asombró por el gran logro del azabache, le agradeció con una sonrisa, se acostó con Naruto y se dio el gusto de verlo dormir por toda la noche… Y no solo la noche, eran las 11 horas del día siguiente y aún dormía. Tenían que moverse pero con Naruto así era imposible, e inclusive Kanno intentó levantar a Jirato pero ni con mordidas logró hacerlo. Con duda y sobretodo enojo separó a Sasuke del grupo (ya que sospechó del logro del Uchiha para dormir a su amo) y le preguntó qué le había dado de comer al zorro para que este quedara perdidamente dormido y al escuchar chocolate casi le da un ataque cardiaco… ¡Chocolate!

-¿Sabes lo qué has hecho Uchiha idiota?-

-O.o-

-¡No van a despertar hasta mañana!- El pobre zorro no sabía si saciar su coraje mordiéndolo o insultándolo -¡Debiste haberme consultado antes!-

-No estoy para pedirte permiso, sabes que lo necesitaba. Además es un pago por no haber dormido 6 noches- molesto, realmente molesto –mejor cállate y ayúdame a cuidar el área-

Las miradas asesinas que se daban respondían al sentimiento que ambos sentían y unísonamente gritaron de tal manera que todos rieron fuertemente…

-¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!-

-Hn- Sasuke vio como Kanno se dirigía a la carpa de Naruto y se vio con la horrible necesidad de preguntarle qué tenía que ver el chocolate en todo esto. –Kanno…-

-Hn…- volteó y con una voz regia contestó –Jirato tiene cierta alergia al chocolate, pero le encanta comerlo aunque el amo se lo prohíba… digamos que su cuerpo lo asimila como sedante y le provoca sueño… ¡Y al darle tanta trufa lo drogaste!- antes de entrar con sus amos y hermano suspiró, buscando después la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke –lamento haberte tratado mal, tienes razón…- viendo los mimos que recibía su amo por cierta novia suya –necesitaba descansar. ¿Puedo encargarte su misión por unas horas?-

-Claro-

-Pero te advierto. Si aparecen más de tus trufas tendré que gustosamente morderte hasta que entiendas que con eso no se juega… pones en peligro a mi amo y no voy a permitirlo-

-Lo prometo- y con una sonrisa observo como el zorro se metió suavemente a la casa de campaña. Con eso cuidó junto con Sakura e Ino la zona hasta que, siendo las 8 de la noche, apareció el rubio con unas ganas y una cara de almohada tal que se convencieron que quedarse otra noche no les haría mal.

Continuará...


	24. Ayuda

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Sé que es un poco tarde, las 5 de la maniana pero no pude dejar de escribir y bueno... aqui está la conti!!! Espero que les guste y bueno, deseándoles lo mejor del mundo, les doy el nuevo capi._

_Lamento el retraso pero juro que esta vez no fue culpa mía (un adorado hombre mató mi ordenador y un infante solicitandome (algo que no me molesta XD) pero espero continuar todos mis fics pronto... saludos y esperando un sin fin de reviews..._

_Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera... ^^ mataría desde ahora en una patada en la parte más dolorosa de Pain por haber matado a Jiraiya y al parecer a Kakashi.... NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T nos quedamos sin pervertidos en la historia...._

**Capitulo 24: Ayuda  
**

-

Pasaron a la ciudad del arroz y todo estaba listo. ¡Por fin acabaría esa maldita misión! Kyo estaba más que desesperado por el hecho de que la vieja pechugona le hizo terminar una misión junto con su hermana, el chico perro y el extraño come insectos… ¡pero eso no era lo peor! Esos 2 zorros desesperados se encontraban a su lado y por alguna extraña razón no lo dejaban en paz.

-¡Ya les dije que me dejen solo!- No pudo más ante la persistencia de esos animales.

-Pero Kyo-kun… entiende que fueron órdenes de mi amo- Haki intentó hacer a entender a ese humano, pero la misión era imposible.

-Pues escúchenme bien bolas de pelos… ¡Déjenme tranquilo o no respondo!-

-Eres todo un problema- Hikaru lo soltó suspirando –O te tranquilizas o te dormimos, no hay más-

-Vamos hermano, ya acabamos la misión- Arashi se acercó lentamente –además no quieres despertar al monstruo, ¿o si?-

-¡HN!-

-Si que esos dos son un problema- Kiba se acercó a Shino y le susurró –espero que no tardemos en llegar a la aldea-

-Kiba…- sin alguna expresión en su rostro o voz –tú eres exactamente igual que ellos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora fue el turno del Inuzuka, llamando la atención de los presentes -¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?! ¡No puedes decirme eso a mí que soy parte de tu equipo! Me has decepcionado-

Y la cara de enojo del chico-perro hizo reír a Arashi. La escena que tenía ante sus ojos era realmente relajante: ver a su hermano regañando a los zorros y a Kiba señalando y gritándole a Shino acerca de "yo soy mejor que ellos" le regalaban un momento de paz que tanto necesitaba.

Ella, dejando que todos discutieran, se sentó en una gran rama y mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Naruto y los demás en estos momentos. No podía dejar de preocuparle el hecho que el rubio despreciaba literalmente a todo ser que se le acercara, exceptuando obviamente a Hinata.

¿Acaso podría recuperar su amistad? Era un asunto que necesitaba resolver. Había perdido a un ser importante años atrás y por nada del mundo lo haría de nuevo. Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?

-Vamos floja, no tenemos todo tu día para regresar- su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos y sonriendo le regresaría el insulto para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar. Sólo esperaba que Soma preparara ese delicioso platillo… aunque con Kazuki a su lado lo veía imposible.

&&&&&

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- se escuchaba realmente asombrada.

-No hay duda Godaime-sama. En el reporte lo explico con más detalle… el movimiento del enemigo se acerca y va a ser muy fuerte-

-Entiendo- Tsunade guardó algunos segundos de silencio –Puedes ir a descansar. Te veo en dos días-

-Gracias, con su permiso- y salió en una nube de humo.

-¿Cree que estén buscando a Naruto-kun?- Shizune se encontraba atrás de Tsunade, abrazando a su mascota inseparable.

-No- suspiró molesta –No creo que sea él. Al parecer buscan a un Jinchuriki libre y Naruto no lo es- viendo la cara de duda –no quiero decir que no sea un portador, sin embargo la fusión no creo que permita que el Kyubi salga como si nada… De todas formas tenemos que estar alertas-

-¿Y va a regresarlo a la aldea?-

-¡Claro que no! Es indispensable hacer que ese irreverente comience a relacionarse con todos los que estamos a su alrededor-

-Entiendo. Kakashi me ha informado que tiene que salir de la aldea por algún tiempo- Shizune bajó a Tonton (Espero que se llame así) y se acercó a la puerta –ha dicho que la misión que le ha dado ha sido más profunda de lo que planeó… además Danzou-sama desea hablar con usted-

-Ahora si desea hablar conmigo… dile que lo espero en dos horas. Acerca de Kakashi, infórmale que puede hacer lo que desee, solo que lo quiero de regreso vivo-

-Entendido Tsunade-sama. Con permiso- Y salió.

Sin perder la mirada a la puerta, la rubia suspiró molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que otro Jinchuriki apareciera? No era suficiente tener a Naruto con su alejamiento, si no que tenía que defender a un ser que desconocía. Tomó su tasa de café (sorprendiéndose a si misma por no desear sake) y bebiéndolo con cuidado analizó los expedientes de Kushina y Minato, buscando la solución al riesgo que por desgracia había heredado Naruto.

&&&

Ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea y serían vigilados hasta llegar con el Kage. Shikamaru era el primero en la fila y por alguna extraña razón Naruto fue dejado al último y era escoltado por más de 8 AMBU. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura no pasaron eso por alto y dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos y los Shinobi, podrían defender al rubio en caso necesario.

Caminaron por las calles principales y estando enfrente del recinto máximo, apareció un hombre de gran estatura, portando el traje del líder de la Nube.

-Con que ahora es este tipejo- señalando al rubio -rebelde de la Hoja…- el tono de voz no era muy agradable que digamos.

-Así es- comentó Shikamaru de la misma manera –y nosotros estamos aquí, con él por esto- le extiende un pergamino, el cual fue leído de mala gana.

El líder suspiró resignado y con la mirada perdida en esos dos zorros porsiguió –Entiendo, pero deben de saber que no podrán entrar a mis territorios sin escolta. Solamente están de paso y no permitiré que obtengan información para su conveniencia- serio, más bien burlón – y esos animales desaparecen de mi aldea ahora mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Jirato indignado -¿Cómo que animales? Puedo asegurarle que hay muchos humanos más animales que nosotros-

-Jirato, debes callar- Kanno intentó calmar a su hermano, no por el hecho de ser un imprudente e irrespetuoso ante la autoridad, sino porque en eso tenía razón. Además de que a su amo realmente le disgustó el comentario.

-Ellos vienen con nosotros- Sasuke salió a defenderlos, ganándole a Shikamaru.

-No me importa, aceptan estar en la aldea sin esos animales o simplemente se van. No voy a tolerar más su presencia-

-No se irán- el rubio comentó dando un paso adelante, librándose ágilmente de uno de los guardianes, dejando a todos en asombro.

-No están en dispo...-

-¡Espere!- una voz dulce se escuchó a lo lejos -¡No los moleste Kage-sama!- una joven de cabellos dorados se acercó corriendo, llamando la atención del nombrado –ellos van hacia la Niebla… ¡van a curar a su compadre de la Niebla! (perdonen mi ignorancia, pero no sé como se dice el kage de ese lugar)-

-Ohhh…- viendo a todos -¿Van a curarlo con esos animales de compañía? Si que están desinformados… ¡Es alérgico a los perros!- y literalmente todos, sin excepción, presentaron una gran gota en sus cabezas, agregando la caída por el asombro de los perros.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS PERROS! ¡SOMOS ZORROS!- Si que ese hombre era idiota… -¡ZORROOSSSS!- ambos peludos gritaron al unísono.

-Kage-sama…- al parecer la asistente presentaba el mismo caso que los presentes –Son zorros- al grupo de Konoha –Perdonen la molestia. Mi nombre es Mireko y con mucho gusto les indicaré en donde podrán pasar la noche…-

-Lamento la interrupción- comentó Sakura –no pedimos asilo, simplemente necesitamos abastecernos. Es la solicitud que le ha escrito Tsunade-sama-

-Solamente porque tienen esa misión los aceptaré en mi aldea. Espero que no se les olvide que tienen poco tiempo para hacer sus compras pertinentes…- viendo a Sasuke –Y tú muchacho, sígueme-

¿Para qué quiere hablar ese tipo con Sasuke? Sakura fue la más afectada por lo dicho, y cuando quiso ir con su prometido, sintió que una mano se apoyó suavemente en su hombro. Realmente no se esperó que el propio Naruto la hubiera detenido… y más que Jirato (a regañadientes) se pusiera al lado del moreno y caminara a su paso… ¡hasta el kage se molestó por eso!

Pasaron a algunas tiendas y pudieron, 4 horas después retirarse de ahí. En el camino el azabache les comentó lo idiota que era ese hombre cuando estaba borracho y que tenía un gusto extraño por unas flores negras. Agregando que el pobre de Jirato fue confundido por un lobo, perro sumamente peludo y lo peor fue cuando el Kage le dijo cuando cayó dormido por tanto alcohol... ¡OSO!

Y para que negarlo, Kanno disfrutó del resto del viaje con su hermano el oso... ^^ no perdería para nada esa oportunidad para molestarlo, y seguiría cuando sus hermanos escucharan el nuevo apodo para el más pequeño.

.

.

.

.

-¡QUÉ!- Se escuchaba realmente molesta -¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO MOLESTES!-

-Pero Soma... ¡Kyo tuvo la culpa!-

-No te justifiques jovencita, sabes perfectamente el estado que obtiene después de lidiar con Deirant y tú haciendo ese tipo de bromas-

-Pero...-

-¡Pero nada!- intentó repirar para tranquilizarse, le haría daño al bebé –Ahora tenemos que esperar a que los zorros le bajen el coraje-

-Lo siento-

-Ya no importa...- suspiro más tranquila al enterarse del porqué Deirant estaba más "afuera" de Kyo... ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Kazuki en esa misión?

Arashi se sentía mal por el hecho de que el demonio ese hizo de las suyas y lastimo a su hermano. El molestarlo con decirle que él era el peor ser del mundo por haber apoyado a la serpiente esa desató tanto enojo en Kyo qu elibero parte de Deirant. Ahora los zorros se encargaban de controlarlo, pero sin Naruto o Kazuki era más difícil.

Gracias al cielo, pasando algunos minutos, Kyo cayó dormido y con ello los zorros descansaron. ¡Ese tipo era más que molesto! Hikaru lo levantó suavemente para acostarlo en el sillón, con ayuda de ambas mujeres.

-Gracias peludos- Arahi abrazó a Hikaru.

-Sólo si prometes que nos darás leche con sake te aceptaremos tu gracias- Haki comentó alegre, pero el hecho de ver el rostro de Soma lleno de asco desistió de su idea.

-Soma-chan... ¿te encuentras bien?- Hikaru comentó preocupado... pero al verla correr al primer baño que tenía en su camino contestó su pregunta... pobrecilla.

-Vamos de nuevo...- Arahi acarició el rostro de su hermano y al levantarse fue a ayudar a su amiga con su problemita. El embarazo de Soma iba excelente, pero el hecho de que Kazuki salió a una misión y llevaba 8 días fuera bajó sus animos... y no solo eso, los ascos y antojos eran más presentes, sin olvidar las largas horas de sueño.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- la joven kunoichi preguntaba a la mujer que se enjuagaba la boca.

-Si, pero estos ascos aumentan considerablemente... ya quiero pasar esta etapa-

-Tranquila... ^^ eso será más pronto de lo que tú crees- sonriendo –además me has dicho que no tarda tu maridito con Kahiki en regresar-

-Y no solo eso, estoy tan emocionada por tí- salieron del baño y e dirigieron a la cocina para prepararles a todos una cena digna de sus estómagos y de su cansancio –en verdad que el venir a Konoha ha sido lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado-

-¿Y eso?-

-Vamos Arahi... ¡No me digas que entre el chico perro y tú no hay algo!- el comentario hizo el sonrojo más grande en la vida de la mencionada.

-¿Pe... pero... pero por qu... qué... dices e... eso?- Los nervios le ganaron a la razón.

-Vamos preciosa, si no hay algo más, explicame porqué ^^ Kiba-kun vino a dejarte directamente en la puerta... ¡Qué romántico!-

-¡Él fue un buen compañero!- intentó justificarse -¡Jamás pensé que lo hiciera por algo más!-

-¿A no? Pues déjame aclarar algo... ¿Y Shino-san dónde estaba?-

-Nos dijo que tenía que hacer algo... no recuerdo qué- Kahiki comentó, salvando a una Arashi-tomate de delatar su sentimiento.

-Si, y que era mejor que Kiba se fuera con nosotros, por si las dudas- Haki babeaba ante esa carne que estaban preparando... ¡tenía tanta hambre!

-Eso, eso... ¡Aunque no se separó de Arashi-chan ni un momento!- el ánimo de Hikaru aumentó si es posible el rubor de Arashi y risas de Soma –quisimos meternos en la plática pero... ^^ no supe que era eso de "relaciones" "manos calientes"... fue todo tan confuso para nosotros-

-¡CIERTO!- Haki comentó con mucho ímpetu -¡La llama de su juventúd ardio cada momento por la relación que tuvieron en la misión!-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SU LLAMA ARDIÓ?!- una sexta voz salió de la nada, con un tono de "mataré al que tenga enfrente" -¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR HAKI CON ESO ARASHI?!-

¡Kyo despertó!Estamos en problemas -Hermano tranquilo...-

-¡Contesta!- entró con fuerza a la cocina, encontrándose con 4 caras de asombro y un gran sonrojo de su hermana... No por el hecho de pelear con ella significaba que no le importaba, ¡por Dios! Era su hermana... el ser más importante que tenía y pensar que su pureza fue robada por ese hijo de vecina provocó que la furia dentro de su ser despertara nuevamente.

-o.O Nada malo...- la pobre apenas podía hablar... ¿Kyo con celos de hermano?

-¡Explícame qué hicieron tú y ese cara de perro durante la misión!- pensando lo peor. -¡Ese hi%$§" "§"$"§ me las va a pagar!- corrió rápidamente a la salida de la casa -¡Tocar a mi hermana ha sido su sentencia!-

-¡NO KYO! ¡Sólo platicamos!- demasiado tarde... esta noche habría un inocente joven sacrificado por un hermano celoso...

.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto!-

-Ve a dormir- la voz que le dedico era de lo más neutral del mundo. No pensaba cambiar su postura con nadie y mucho menos con lo pasado.

-Pero amor, tienes que descansar-

-Ya lo hice-

-Pero no es suficiente- Hinata lo abrazó desesperada... ¿Por qué era tan necio? –Ven, vamos los...-

-No- y se levantó de la rama del arbol.

-¡Hn!- cruzó los brazos derrotada. Ni siquiera con enojos los convencía... ¡que desesperante era eso!

-¿Cómo se encuentra Uchiha?- la voz del rubio era muy baja, dándo entender que le costaba trabajo hacerla.

-¿Eh?- el giro de 180° de la plática la dejó en ceros.

-Hinata...- suspiró resignado y se colocó enfrente de ella -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien- los ojos de asombro estaban presentes –Sakura-chan lo cataloga intoxicación-

-Hn...- vuelve a suspirar y dándole la mano a su amada para que se levantara –Requiere descanso. Ayuda a Haruno en lo que necesite... yo me haré cargo de cuidar el área...- mirando el campamento, entretenido en la ojijade. -Esto no se quedará así-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Pero no recibió respuesta. Cuando Hinata ubicó lo que observaba Naruto comprendió a lo que se refería...

_&&&Flash back&&&_

_Habían pasado ya 5 horas desde que se había ido de la Nube y todo iba bien hasta que, sorprendiendo a todos, Sasuke sucumbió al intentar sugetarse de una de las ramas. Naruto llegó a su auxilio y lo libró de una caída libre. Lo acomodó en su hombro y llevándo al grupo a un terreno seguro, lo acostó dejando que Sakura atendiera al desvanecido mientras él se alejó para proteger el área._

_-Arde en fiebre... tenemos que detenernos- fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa y con ello armaron el campamento._

_-¿Y bien?- Shikamaru entró a la carpa del Uchiha después de algunos minutos._

_-Lo han intoxicado con algo. Necesito que me traigas centenos y la yerba del campo... los vi a unos 400 metros de aquí y...-_

_-¿Qué más necesitan?- la voz de Naruto apareció detrás del Nara. Con él sus dos zorros._

_-Eh... agua de rio y una flor de color violeta... la reconocerás porque en el centro tiene una línea blanca-La preocupación que tenía no la hizo reaccionar al momento, pero al ver como el rubio salió junto con Shikamaru en búsqueda de lo pedido hizo que su asombro creciera de sobremanera..._

_-¿Son estas amo?- Jirato olfateaba las flores que tenía enfrente. Los tres se habían separado para buscar la medicina para ese molesto humano._

_-No, es como esta- y les dió la muestra que proporcionó la médico –kanno, tú busca esta- y le da a olfatear otra._

_-¡A la orden!- Y salieron disparados por diversos caminos._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto con esto?- Otro molesto. Ese maldito quería vengarse por el favor que les había hecho. Shikamaru estaba muy enojado por eso._

_Rayos... Mataría sin duda a ese Kage en su oportunidad. Además de prohibirle a Jirato chocolate por lo que le restaba de su vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, él no tenía la culpa de ser inmune a venenos y no percibirlos... ¡Estaba más que furioso! Si alguien tenía que eliminar al Uchiha sería él mismo (algo que no estaba en sus planes obviamente)._

_-Matarlo...-_

_Sin más que su enojo y nervios (los demás sentimientos en su cuerpo no pudo definirlos, por lo que decidió dejarlo así) llamó a su última arma..._

_-¡Maldito mocoso!- estaba furioso -¡Te recuerdo que no soy tu mascota para que me invoques para cuando se te dé la regalada gana! (Dahia: expresión dada por mi amiga Laura... GRACIAS)-_

_-Requiero de tu ayuda- Suspiró sin más, intentando calmarse._

_-Ah con que eso era...- el demonio que apareció de un excelente tamaño se sentó, meditando lo pasado -¿Y qué gano yo si cuido a esos humanos?-_

_-Vamos Kyubi-sama... tenemos que encontrar lo que nos ha pedido Sakura y tu ayuda será fundamental, el Uchiha resultó alérgico- Shikamaru comprendió que si el Kyubi estaba presente...el causante de la caída del azabache estaba en serios problemas –mientras usted protege...-_

_-Quiero andar libre por algunas horas más...- se levantó y con aires de triunfo –si no, no hay trato-_

_-Los mantendrás a salvo y si les pasa algo... te mataré también a tí-_

_-Trato- y desapareció en una nube de humo._

_-Naruto, separémosnos. Yo iré por el agua y tú por lo demás...-_

_Y sin más palabras así lo hicieron._

_&&&Fin flash back&&&_

Se sorprendió al ver al demonio llegar como si nada... ¡el muy condenado se sentó a su lado y sin palabra alguna (por el hecho de que Ino quedó pasmada ante semejante presencia) realizó su misión.

A los veinte minutos llegaron los hombres con lo pedido y Sakura hizo el antídoto. Sasuke se encontraba estable y al parecer la fiebre había cedido, pero era necesario el reposo. Hinata suspiró molesta (acto que comenzaba a hacer gracias a su pareja) y resignada se acercó a su carpa.

-Hinata, espera- Sakura salió rápidamente al sentir el chakra de su amiga.

-¿Cómo sigue Sasuke-kun?-

-Mucho mejor, no tarda en reaccionar- ruborizada –quería que le dieras las gracias a Naruto por lo que hizo... le salvó la vida a Sasuke-kun y eso fue...-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?- interrumpió con una gran sonrisa –Creo que necesita saber de la salud de Sasuke-kun y qué mejor que tú se lo digas-

-Pero...-

-Vamos ^^- y tomando su hombro se acercaron al rubio.

Y lo vieron recargado en una rama. No traía la máscara y la seriedad que presentaba simbolizaba que estaba molesto. No queriendo quitarle mucho tiempo, Sakura se acercó temerosa y poniéndose a una distancia prudente –Naruto...-

El mencionado simplemente la vió –quería agradecerte por tu ayuda. Sasuke-kun estará mejor por la mañana, así que no hay problema si nos move...-

-Era mi obligación- contestación seca.

-Gracias de todas maneras- Sakura sonrió y se alejo después de hacer una reverencia... después de todo Naruto seguía siendo el mismo.

Hinata se quedó unos segundos más y sorprendiendo a Naruto, le mandó un beso y bajo un "te amo, estoy tan orgullosa de tí" se fue a acostar... dejando un rubor visible en el rubio.

Continuará...


	25. Consecuencias

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_En verdad que Kishimoto quiere matarme... a los que siguen el manga como yo, han de estar infartándose... !Cómo es posible que ataque a Hinata de esa manera! Por lo menos tengo esperanza... a los que no saben de lo que estoy hablando (y no queriendo hacer spoiler), les recomiendo que se pongan al día con el manga 437 (que recomiendo que lean desde mucho antes ya que no entenderían nada de nada XD)... VAN A QUEDAR COMO YO QUEDÈ... HORRORIZADA!!!!!_

_He de confesar que por esa razón no he subido esto del capítulo... KIshimoto.... por lo que más desees en esta vida... no me desiluciones como quieres hacerlo._

_Como no tengo tiempo de nada, y un insomnio se ha apoderado de mi alma, he escrito esto poquito pero fuerte... es una actitud desconocida en el rubio y creanme, lo que escribí lo remastericé, ya que lo había puesto más fuerte de lo que está... XD lo siento, pero un ataque sádico me ha atacado y es indispensable para la historia. No es largo, pero muy explicativo en aspectos de Naruto.. Qué le estará pasando?_

_Les dejo, pidiéndoles un review... agradeciendo a todos que me han regalado uno... y aunque no me lo den, les dedico todo esto. Muchas gracias por apoyarme._

**_Capitulo 25: Consecuencias_  
**

-

-¿Orgullosa?- Naruto se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Sus mejillas las sentía un poco más cálidas y su corazón latía con fuerza... entendiendo el efecto que tenía esa hechicera en todo su ser. Hinata había logrado con solo unas palabras bajarle el coraje y dejarle una sensación de tranquilidad… de felicidad. Aunque lo que no entendía era el porqué. ¿Haber ido por las cosas para Sasuke era símbolo de orgullo?

Como guardián del grupo era más que necesario el cubrir cada una de sus necesidades. No permitiría que ninguno de ellos cayera ante las obstinaciones y ataques del enemigo… ¿pero esa reacción de Hinata qué significaba? El rubio suspiró fuertemente y recargándose en la rama pudo cuidar de sus "compañeros" de trabajo, mientras un clon se dirigía sigilosamente a Jirato para cumplir su venganza. Algo no estaba bien… ¿cómo supo el Kage ese que Sasuke era alérgico? No había de otra… ya que este idiota conocía perfectamente a Shikamaru, sin olvidarse de él mismo. Una visita nocturna no sería tan mala después de todo.

-Jirato…- el clon tocó y acarició suavemente el lomo de un durmiente zorro, el cual se despertó sin muchos ánimos.

-Dígame-

-…Vendrás conmigo a…-

-Hn… ¡Sabe que no me gusta hacerlo ya que…!- habló fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a su hermano y a los humanos a la redonda.

-Sch, entiende a lo que me refiero…-

-¡Ah!- suspiró aliviado –Entonces si… ^^ no hay problema- se levantó Jirato y sacudiéndose permitió que Naruto generara unos sellos para que, después de una pequeña nube de humo, saliera otro Jirato.

El clon del Kitsune se colocó al lado de su amo y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la aldea de la Nube… mientras el Kitsune observó con detenimiento a Naruto. Comprendió al instante lo que harían y sin dudarlo, en verdad el Kage tenía algo en manos para detenerlos durante su viaje.

.

.

.

Intentaba abrir los ojos, sin embargo le era imposible, ya que un tremendo dolor de cabeza lo sacudió de pronto. Agregando que una luz extraña le pegaba y aunque era realmente pequeña, obstaculizaba todos sus intentos.

-…suk…-

-¿Pu… esc…-

¿Y esa voz? ¿Qué le había pasado? Pretendía contestarle pero otro impedimento… su garganta le quemaba. Se concentró todo lo que pudo y ahora sí, poniendo atención a esa voz y caricias en su rostro pudo reconocerle, llenándolo de paz y tranquilidad.

-Sa… Sakura…- la voz suave y varonil tranquilizó a la ninja médico. La medicina estaba haciendo efecto. Sasuke volteó y se encontró esas esmeraldas humedecidas.

-Sasuke-kun…- se secó las lágrimas, besó su frente y bajando la intensidad de su lámpara de gas vio como esos azabaches la miraban profundamente.

-¿Qu… pas…ó?- Sasuke intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejó. Así que no tuvo de otra que quedarse quieto.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas ya que tienes que dejar que el medicamento haga efecto…- mirándolo tan feliz –Me tenías tan preocupada- y lo abrazó, obviamente sin lastimarlo.

-¿Q… ah- ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado.

–Algo te provocó una alergia terrible- Haruno le contestó como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Yo…- no pudo decir más, su garganta lo mataba.

-No te fuerces, sólo te lastimarás. Los síntomas desaparecerán lo más probable en 9 horas, mientras relájate y descansa- se acostó a su lado y acariciando su rostro con suavidad siguió hablándole, intentando calmarlo –Algo extraño te estaba pasando ya que comenzaste a bajar tu velocidad… y fue en el momento en el que quisiste agarrar una rama cuando te desmayaste. Naruto se salvó de una caída fuerte y pues, después de que fueron él, los zorros y Shikamaru por lo necesario para tu medicina, hemos acampado a 2 días de la niebla…- se recargó en su pecho –nos quedaremos hasta que te recuperes. Me lo ha dicho Hinata-

¿Desmayarse? ¡Rayos! Nunca le había pasado algo así sin haber luchado… que vergonzoso. ¿Pero por qué? Se sentía realmente bien hasta llegar a esa estúpida aldea, e inclusive cuando… lo más probable es que fueron esas flores negras. Recordaba cierto malestar al salir de la oficina del Kage, pero jamás se imaginó que le causaría tantas molestia… momento, ¿Naruto le salvó de caer? ¿Fue por su medicina? ¿Escuchó bien?

Sakura rió al ver la contrariedad de Sasuke, entendiendo inmediatamente el porqué. Le señaló al propósito lo del rubio para observar su reacción y ¡bingo!

-Así es Sasuke-kun… aunque no me lo creas Naruto te salvó. Según él era su obligación… pero salió "desesperado" (movió sus dedos para enfatizar las comillas) por las yerbas necesarias, llevándose a Jirato y a Kanno dejando a quién no te imaginas a cargo de nosotros- el moreno le alza una ceja, símbolo de "ni idea, obviamente" –¡dejó al propio Kyubi! El demonio no se fue hasta que regresó, unos 30 minutos después-

¡El Kyubi! Entonces sí que estaba grave… ¡Naruto llamó al Kyubi! O una de dos: estaba a punto de morir o el enemigo andaba cerca y por lo mismo el Teme lo invocó… ¡Eso sí que era noticia! Recargó nuevamente su cabeza en la magnitud de la almohada y con una pequeña sonrisa dejó que Sakura le contara acerca del casi infarto de Ino y de ella al verlo, del como este se acercó a Hinata y sin dejarla ni un momento cuidó de todos… ¡Ah! Y sin olvidar su gran Azaña: mató sin piedad a 16 shinobi que se adentraron al campamento "por error"... para salir huyendo entre las sombras después.

A los pocos minutos Morfeo hizo de las suyas y con ello Sakura cubrió mejor a Sasuke ya que su fiebre había cedido.

.

.

.

-¡AH!- un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el recinto, el cual fue callado inmediatamente por unos fuertes colmillos que se encontraban en su garganta.

-Grrrr….-

-E… espera… - el Kage apenas podía hablar, estaba asfixiándolo ese perro. –Yo…- ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? Lo único que podía recordar era que sintió una energía proveniente de la ventana y al intentar ubicarla, fue tirado por ese ser que ahora le ahorcaba. A unos pasos se encontraba la silueta de un hombre escondido entre las sombras.

Cuando pudo reconocer a ese ser, se asombró demasiado… ¡era Uzumaki! –Tú…-

-No lo sueltes Jirato- esa fue la respuesta que le dio. Se acercó a paso muy lento, disfrutando el hecho de ver a un Kage sometido por su zorro. Estando muy cerca del líder se agachó de tal manera que el Kage podía verlo con facilidad. Tomó su Katana y la colocó en el escritorio del atendido. La utilizaría después– No me importa ni un mínimo que seas Kage…- sacó un Kunai y jugando con él -¿por qué atacaste a Uchiha?-

Si que era complicado controlar su fuerza y no destrozar el cuello que ahora se encontraba en su hocico… pero no podía negar que era divertido molestar a ese humano que se burló de él y de su hermano sin piedad… ¡la venganza sí que es dulce! Sólo esperaba una orden de su amo para eliminarlo sin remordimientos…

Esto sí que era vergonzoso… ¡Se supone que era el mejor shinobi de toda la aldea! Para un ninja como él era fácil librarse de esa penosa posición, sin embargo la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenía en su sangre le estorbaba. – ¡No le he hecho nada!-

Otro quejido se escuchó, esta vez muy tenue y lleno de dolor. Jirato por fin liberó un poco de su fuerza y penetró con sus colmillos parte de ese cuello que sabía horrible.

-Habla- Ese era un ultimátum.

-Yo no… no… ah… sé…- quedó petrificado al ver esos ojos color sangre que desprendían tanto odio y resentimiento, dejando atrás esos cielos fríos y vacíos. Esto iba en serio. -¿En… entonces… no te… impor… importa que sea… un Kage?-

Y obtuvo su respuesta al instante: Naruto tomó bruscamente la mano que tenía agarrado fuertemente el cuello de Jirato y azotándola en el suelo (provocándole sin dudarlo una fractura), encajó ese gran Kunai exactamente en la palma, destrozándole todo a su paso. Si con eso no entendía, entonces utilizaría otros medios.

-¡AH!- cerró los ojos y ubicando a Naruto de nuevo se llenó de miedo… si, miedo. Nunca había visto una expresión indolente, vacía y llena de rencor. Y lo peor fue cuando su cuello fue penetrado aún más por esos colmillos filosos. – ¿Para… para qué quieres saberlo?-

No entendió. Molesto ante la idiotez de ese hombre, el rubio lo miró con burla y sacando otro Kunai, regalo del AMBU que eliminó fácilmente para entrar a esa espantosa oficina. Comenzó a desgarrar el bazo que ahora se encontraba sometido. Encajó la punta de este instrumento vertiginosamente a un lado de la gran yaga en donde se encontraba el primer Kunai, para después ir subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al codo. Y para no escuchar un grito de ese "Kage", logró convencer a Jirato que le apretara más, lentamente hasta que terminara su nueva tarea. No pudo callarlo, pero si bajó la intensidad del sonido.

Terminó incrustando el material ninja en el antebrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, evitando disminuir el dolor en él, aumentando cada pizca de sufrimiento en ese traidor. ¿Importarle? Bah. Eso nunca… al contrario, no comprendía el porqué disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Culpabilidad? Si, y con Kanno. Debió de haberlo traído para que se vengara de los insultos propiciados con malicia por ese Kage.

Naruto lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que le había dolido. –Habla-

-No… no te… diré nada-

No de nuevo… ¿acaso ese tipo era masoquista? Suspiró y ante un tercer Kunai se levantó para poder ver en qué otra parte podía clavarle. ¿En el hombro? No, ahí no. El dolor era soportable. ¿Abdomen? No. El desangrarse era el último caso… necesitaba tenerlo con vida. El Jinchuriki no tuvo de otra que asentar el arma en la rodilla derecha de ese hombre. Y al parecer logró su cometido ya que, después de un gran grito, comenzó a balbucear.

-O… Oroc… Orochi… Orochimaru-

El hecho de ver como el "visitante" lo miró con asombro y que la presión de su cuello disminuyó le dio a entender que no se esperaban esa respuesta. –Ve… veo que… sirvieron…-

Era suficiente su respuesta. Tomó el Kunai que acababa de utilizar, lo sacó sin alguna condolencia y clavándoselo en el tórax -¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

-¡AH!- ya no podía gritar. Era exageradamente doloroso, ya que no solo había utilizado el rubio el arma para herirlo… ¡el maldito utilizó chakra! No podía respirar, pensando que lastimó su pulmón izquierdo. –Pro… pronto irá po… el… el Uchiha…-

¡Mierda! Desquitando todo su enojo y odio por ver a Sasuke mal, Naruto tomó rápidamente su Katana y desfundándola, quitó rápidamente a Jirato y la enterró lo más dolorosamente posible en ese cuerpo. ¿En dónde? En su vientre… muy cerca de esa parte que se supone que lo hace hombre. La fuerza aplicada más el chakra que utilizó para clavarla fueron tales que traspasaron el piso, dejando una gran grieta… matando casi al instante al líder por haber destruido todos los órganos a su paso. ¡Orochimaru estaba con vida!

Jirato se separó rápidamente del futuro muerto y escupiendo miró como su amo sacaba su arma sin piedad y la limpiaba con tanta tranquilidad, utilizando la capa del ahora ex Kage -¡Qué sabor tan feo tiene!- escupió tres veces más y observando ahora al ser inerte -¿Qué hacemos con él?-

-Será una prueba para esa serpiente… y cualquier otro-

-¡Me agrada la idea!- y ambos, después de limpiar el área, desaparecieron en una nube de humo junto con el líder de esa gran aldea.

En el campamento, 4 horas después, los dos seres despiertos se buscaron con la mirada y cuidaron con más sigilo el terreno.

.

.

.

-¡Pero qué bien dormí!- Kanno se estiraba y se levantaba. A su lado había permanecido su ama, la cual al parecer cayó como piedra igual que él. Se acercó a ella y tomando suavemente la orilla de la cobija la tapó mejor. –Será mejor que salude al amo… ¿querrá dormir algo?- se cuestionó antes de salir… sin embargo gritó, levantando de la misma manera a Hinata, al ver a su hermano de frente, sin previo aviso-

-¡AAAHHH!- tanto la humana como el zorro gritaron fuertemente, asustando al recién llegado.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!- Jirato estaba alarmado -¡¿Están bien?!-

-¡Pero si serás idiota!- Kanno le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Hinata reía –Nos espantaste horrible-

-Ah, era eso…- suspiró aliviado (extrañando a los dos presentes) –vengo a avisarles que nos vamos… y Kanno, te llevarás al Uchiha. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo-

-¿Eh?-

-Los espero afuera…- y salió.

Kanno buscó la mirada de su ama y ambos llegaron a una respuesta unánime: ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Jirato?- el zorro salió para dejar que ella se vistiera y cuando estuvo afuera encontró a su amo "hablando" con Shikamaru. Al parecer eran malas noticias ya que ambos tenían una cara… bueno, su amo siempre, ¿pero el Nara?

Estuvo a punto de ir a preguntarle, pero recordó la orden que se le había dado. Sin más se acercó a la carpa del Uchiha no sin antes saludar a Ino, la cual ya había recogido su casa, teniendo listo su equipaje y el de Shikamaru. Entró sigilosamente y encontró que Sakura estaba vistiendo a Sasuke con su traje AMBU. Él aún se encontraba inconsciente.

-Lamento interrumpir pero…-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Está listo- la ojiverde le sonrío y acariciando el lomo del Kitsune –gracias por ayudarlo-

-Órdenes del amo- en pocas palabras… "de nada".

Acomodaron con cuidado a Sasuke y a paso lento Kanno se acercó a su amo. Esperó 3 minutos para que todo estuviera levantado y con ello iniciaron el viaje. Esta vez su paso sería lento, respetando la tranquilidad del azabache.

.

.

.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Shizune corría por el pasillo principal y dirigirse a la oficina de la Hokage. Tenía que llegar rápido. Estando a unos pasos ve como la rubia se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina y es cuando grita más fuerte, obteniendo la atención de la nombrada.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Tengo graves noticias-

-¿Graves? Habla mujer- Tsunade al principio se lo tomó de juego… pero al recordar a cierto hijo suyo, esperaba lo peor. -Ven, entremos a mi oficina… explícame con más detalle-

-El Kage de…. ¡El Kage de la Nube está muerto!-

-¡¿Qué?!- se alivió por no recibir noticias malas de Naruto, no obstante el hecho de escuchar eso la preocupó.

-Así es. Lo encontraron este mañana asesinado… ¡colgado de la torre más grande de la aldea!

-¿Y se sabe quién lo hizo?-

-No. La autopsia no revela nada que dé con el asesino. No hay huellas… ¡nada!-

-No lo entiendo- Se sentó en su silla favorita para reflexionar. -¿Cómo fue que lo mataron?-

-Le encajaron algunos Kunai en su cuerpo. Según pertenecieron a un AMBU que también fue eliminado… pero tenía cortes importantes en su cuello. Lo sometieron de esa forma…- Shizune calló, no queriendo decir esto, pero no quedaba de otra –al parecer eran colmillos-

-¡¿Colmillos?!- Ahora si pensaba lo peor. Esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera quien pensaba.

-No están seguros, ya que los desgarres, en su mayoría, fueron hechos por un Kunai. Pero encontraron 2 hendiduras que pueden ser colmillos-

-Quiero que mandes una carta, contestando y lamentamos el hecho…-

-Pero eso no es todo, Tsunade –sama… ¡Todos los Kage se reunirán mañana aquí!-

-Entiendo…- recargó su cabeza en sus manos entrecruzadas –Prepara todo. Y avísale a Jiraiya de lo acontecido…-

CONTINUARÁ...


	26. Confusiones de pareja y orgullo

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Bueno, aquí de nuevo. En otras noches que Morfeo no anda por mi cama... bueno, por mí ya que SI hay dormidos en mi casa XD, y por lo mismo escribí este capítulo. Espero que les guste y la parte final de este capítulo lo sonie y me pareció perfecto colocarlo para explicar lo que va a venir en el siguiente. _

_Les deseo una excelente día-noche y agradeciendo cada uno de sus review... XD no saben lo feliz que me hacen!!!!!_

**_Capitulo 26: Confusiones de pareja y orgullo_**

-¡¿Qué?!- no cabía en su asombro.

-Como te lo dije… ¡Arashi anda de novia con Kiba!- Soma abrazaba feliz a su marido. Estaba tan contenta por tener de nuevo al hombre de su vida.

-Mira lo seriecita que se veía… ¡Y ni se diga de Kiba!- Kazuki estaba recibiendo gustosamente a su mujer en su regazo, acariciando ese pequeño vientre que albergaba a su primogénito. -¿Y tú cómo te has sentido?-

-Bien, sólo que los mareos han aumentado considerablemente… ¡Y no se diga de los antojos!-

-Hahahahaha- el hombre sonrió y besó a su mujer. Cuando se separaron ella se acurrucó más en él y con voz preocupada comentó –Amor… ¿qué vamos a hacer con Naruto?-

-Esperar…- suspiró molesto –no podemos hacer nada hasta que Hinata evite que el Kyubi inicie la 5° fusión, por lo menos hasta que regresen-

-¿Y si no lo logra?- lo abraza fuertemente, recibiendo un trato lleno de amor y dulzura –no quiero que Hinata sufra perdiendo al rubio y de esa manera-

-No lo hará. Estoy seguro que no perderán ante el demonio-

-Yo… pero no…- no pudo continuar ya que unos labios cálidos y llenos de amor la callaron.

-Confiemos… lo hicimos una vez y no dudo que el final será como lo esperamos-

-Aunque esa vez no mató a nadie importante-

-Soma, ¿estás segura que él mató al mizukage?-

-Completamente-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Yo tampoco, sin embargo el único que puede atacar de esa manera es Jirato… y el hecho de que el rubio se encuentra al cuidado de todos…-

-Vamos mujer, deja de pensar en eso y enfócate en el bebé… en mi, ya que ambos te necesitamos- la besó de nuevo y para calmar su malestar le ofreció ir a cenar ramen, aprovechando que Kyo perseguía a un espantado Kiba por toda la aldea, siendo ayudado por una sonrojada Arashi y 3 zorros desesperados por acción. Si que Naruto les había regresado la felicidad.

.

.

.

.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en ese calabozo oscuro y lúgubre. Se supone que evitarían ruidos "de dolor" en el interrogatorio, pero era inevitable. Ya tenían varias horas sometiéndolos y aún así se negaban a contestar todas sus preguntas. Era completamente molesto y desgastante. Terminó con uno y ahora iría por el otro.

-Ahora habla- la voz masculina se escuchó por todo el recinto. Esperaba terminar con todo y así irse y disfrutar de Reika. Si que le costó trabajo convencerla, pero sus ruegos tuvieron el fruto deseado. Por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de destruir a su rival de amores… ¿quién diría que el gran Futaro cayó ante una trampa tan simple como esa?

-Reika…- la voz del sometido era baja, demostrando dolor. Estaba Futaro amarrado de pies y cabezas, colgado de sus pies, con una cadena que no solo le quitaba su chakra, sino que le quemaba y calaba la piel lentamente.

-Oh vamos, Reika está esperándome en mi cama, y créeme que no es para platicar. Te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones de desobedecerme ya que tú eres el que tiene todo que perder.- se enfrento a esa mirada acusadora -¿En dónde demonios se encuentra Junko? Shiro prefirió morir antes de revelar la localización de su hermana, pero te conozco perfectamente y sé que vas a hablar… así que comienza-

-Hehehehe- Futaro comentó alegre –mátame… no la traicionaré… no a ella-

-De acuerdo…-

Y como lo pidió, una Katana atravesó su cuello, destrozando toda unión sanguínea con su cuerpo. Shajiro, después de percatarse de la muerte de este espantoso personaje, limpió su arma con su capa y con mucho cuidado le quitó marcas rojas que le quitarían el filo. Inmediatamente cubrió el cuerpo con una tela negra y generando unos sellos logró calcinar al cadáver. –Ahora, ¿cómo conseguiré los datos de la heredera del remolino?- se encontraba molesto y aturdido. Nunca se imaginó el tener que llegar a estos extremos para deshacerse de semejante peligro. Lo único bueno es que su amada Reika se encontraba en su equipo y así poseyó a los Bijuu restantes.

Salió sin prisas de las mazmorras y con paso lento entró al gran salón, en donde encontraría a su líder. Se quitó sus sandalias y arrodillándose habló, evitando a toda costa molestar al presente de sus actividades –No soltaron nada-

-¿Aún viven?-

-No Ferme, los he aniquilado como lo solicitaste-

-Me parece excelente- un viejo shinobi se voleó para enfrentarse al recién llegado, mostrando su rostro desfigurado por tantas heridas -¿Antaro y Yue se encuentran en camino?-

-Así es. Al paso que van, sin pelearse, llegarán antes de lo previsto-

-Eso espero. Necesitamos liberar al Kyubi lo más pronto posible, ya que Reika debe de terminar el jutsu antes de que Konoha logre unificarse con las demás aldeas en una batalla ante nosotros. Esa Godaime debe de pagar todo lo que nos ha causado y qué mejor que destruyendo el legado de Yondaime-

-Entendido. De cualquier forma, yo mismo seré el que provoque al Jinchuriki, al parecer es más fácil de lo que creemos-

-No te confíes Shajiro, no es un hombre cualquiera y lo sabes perfectamente. Él mismo pertenece a Irikami y es mejor tener cuidado. No quiero perder otro elemento, ya que Orochimaru está moviéndose y sin nuestro mensajero es más complicado matarle- fumó más de su pipa –cumple tu misión y te recompensaré como lo he prometido-

-Tiene mi palabra- levantándose –he mandado un mensaje a Danzou-sama para que nos tenga informados acerca de la reunión entre Kages… la muerte de ese idiota nos ayudará a encontrar la solución a nuestros asuntos- y salió.

-Todos ellos son un par de idiotas…- el presente rió bajo al sentirse solo –Orochimaru sabrá lo doloroso que es morir, de eso me encargaré yo mismo- y con una gran sonrisa se acabó el tabaco que se encontraba en su pipa.

.

.

.

.

El camino era más que agotador. No obstante había logrado cuidar a todos de varios asaltos, agregando la ayuda de Hinata para encontrar trampas y demás peligros. Por el hecho de que Sasuke había despertado hace 5 horas, podían moverse toda la noche, y así llegar a su destino a la mañana siguiente.

Aunque no todo sale como uno lo desea. El propio Shikamaru pidió detenerse por algunas horas, planeando su llegada a la Nube. Sin hacer campamento, "todos" se reunieron cercanos a la fogata, Naruto se acomodó en una rama para cuidar el área, mientras Jirato y Kanno salieron en estampida hacia un río cercano para llenar los envases de agua.

-Esto es demasiado problemático y es necesario que le atendamos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Por desgracia aún no contamos con Sasuke- el nombrado se sintió frustrado, generando un "HN" muy notorio -y eso hace que nuestro paso se alenté. Sakura e Ino, tengo que encargarles el cuidado estricto del grupo, principalmente el de Sasuke…- mirando a Naruto, el cual ni siquiera los miraba –y tú, aunque seas demasiado terco, dormirás y permitirás relevos. Estás exhausto y no voy a aprobar otra baja en el equipo. Hinata…-

-No me metas en sus planes- Naruto se levantó. Nada ni nadie le quitaría ese sentimiento extraño pero reconfortante. El cuidar de todos ya no era sólo una misión.

-Y eso es irrefutable Uzumaki- Shikamaru habló regio –no me obligues a dormirte a la fuerza-

-Inténtalo- la mirada azulada decía que era imposible eso. Realmente ese Nara era tonto cuando lo deseaba. ¿Dormirlo? Solo Uchiha podía hacerlo, pero esperaba que su traicionero zorro no le jugara sucio de nuevo.

-Y lo haré hasta que logre que te duermas. Te recuerdo que no te tengo miedo…- enfrentándose a él, dejando asombrados a los presentes ya que no se esperaron que este encuentro se realizara. El juego de miradas duró unos segundos, hasta que los dos Kitsune llegaron como estampida y, sin querer queriendo (Dahia: ¡Gracias Laura!), se estamparon con el peli piña. Si no hubiera sudo porque Naruto no sabe reír…

-Preocúpate por tus problemas- el ojiazul se recargó en el árbol de nuevo, cruzando los brazos –déjame en paz- agradeció esa llegada tan usual de sus animales. Les daría un premio.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!- ambos peludos se levantaron apenados por lo acontecido.

-Oh…- Ino no pudo más y rió hasta cansarse, lo mismo pasó con los demás… no cabía duda que todos los zorros eran tan especiales como su amo.

-¡Eres un idiota Kanno!- Jirato le reclamó a su hermano con una mordida. Y no recibió respuesta… esta vez, el menor tenía toda razón.

%%%Flashback%%%

Ambos zorros se encontraban de lo más tranquilos en la orilla del río. Descansaban después de andar turnándose de cargar al humano ese.

-Hey, Jirato- Kanno se encontraba vigilando el recipiente de su ama -¿A dónde se fueron tú y el amo antier?-

-Que te importa- por nada del mundo traicionaría la confianza de su amo. –Es un asunto que nos conviene solo al amo y a mí-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Lo siento hermano, pero esta vez no puedo decirte nada-

-Me tienes muy preocupado- lo soltó así sin más. Era un hecho de que nunca lo demostraba, pero desde esa noche ambos no dormían nada y el cansancio lo intentaban esconder sin lograrlo... agregando la plática de su maestro con su ama, le intranquilizaba.

-Estamos bien-

-No, no lo están. La quinta fusión está por comenzar y puedes mor…-

-Vamos Teme- Jirato se levantó y con una voz animosa -¿Acaso vas a tomar tu papel como hermano mayor después de tanto tiempo? No pienso dejarte de molestar por un buen tiempo… además quiero tener sobrinos y tú tienes que ser el prime…-

-Idiota- volteó a otro punto apartado de su hermano, buscando interrumpirlo –no porque te moleste ni porque te diga tus verdades dejo de preocuparme… y más porque sé lo que te une al amo. No quiero perderte por eso-

KKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!! O.o Kanno estaba de sentimental. Jirato estaba asombrado ante esas palabras. Quería reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo. Su gran hermano-rival le decía que era importante, aunque el insulto no faltó… -Tranquilo peludo, los dos estaremos bien. No moriremos por la 5° fusión-

-Más te vale, ya que si mi ama o nuestros hermanos sufren por su culpa, yo mismo los mataré de nuevo-

-^^ de acuerdo. Entiendo que deseas el bien de todos, así que no te preocupes… yo también los quiero mucho, no te imaginas cuanto- suspiró y recogiendo todo lo referente a los humanos –y por eso los cuidaré cueste lo que cueste- y salió corriendo.

-¿Eh?- Kanno también tomó sus cosas y comprendiendo la magnitud de esas palabras, salió como bólido tras su travieso e hiperactivo hermano para pedirle una explicación…

%%%fin Flashback%%%

-TSK… problemáticos- Shikamaru se levanto por la ayuda de una sonriente Ino. Ahora sería el hazmerreír de todos los presentes, y si se enteraba esa problemática mujer de la arena, estaría muerto.

Con un poco más de cuidados y Sasuke estaría completamente sano.

-Sakura…- la voz grave de ese hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime- la nombrada acomodaba un vendaje que albergaba una pequeña crema medicinal, que evitaba dolores de cabeza.

-El Teme… ¿cómo se ha comportado?- por el tono de voz y la mirada baja, dio a entender que le costaba trabajo preguntar eso.

-Bien, bueno… ya sabes. Solo se acerca Hinata y cuida de todos-

-¿Ha dormido?-

-No. Eso si no- se acomodó al lado de él y acomodando su cabeza en esos hombros sexies –ni siquiera Hinata ha logrado acostarlo-

-Tengo que hablar con Jirato-

-Puede ser que le convenzas- le abrazó suavemente –ya que no podemos darnos el gusto de perderlo de nuevo-

Y quedaron en silencio. Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos: Sakura se preguntaba cuándo podía recuperar a su mejor amigo y Sasuke en la manera de evitar la transformación de Naruto. Jiraiya le había comentado el riesgo que tenían si el Kyubi se apoderaba del cuerpo del rubio y…

-Perdóname, Sakura-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo pude evitar todo esto… lo siento-

-Sasuke-kun- se volteó de tal manera que estaba enfrente de él –al principio no pude entender porqué lo dejaste ir, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte ya que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Lo que nos toca ahora es recuperarlo…- sonriéndole para besarle después –tendremos a nuestro amigo hiperactivo y loco de nuevo-

-Te lo prometo- y se acercó para probar nuevamente de esos labios tan adictivos.

-¿Qué es lo que le prometerás a Sakura-san?- una tercera voz los paralizó. ¿Desde cuándo estaba escuchándolos?

-Etto…- Sakura se puso roja como tomate, mientras Sasuke presentaba un pequeño (pero pequeño) rubor.

-Kanno…-

-Humanos- se separó de ellos y con molestia –no podré entenderles nunca… ¡Jirato! No hablaban de nosotros- y se escuchó el sonido de arbustos moviéndose, saliendo el Kitsune más joven –volviste a ganar-

-¡SEEEE!- saltó festejando su triunfo –ahora nos queda ver lo que dicen nuestros amos… ^^ serás mi sirviente todo un día- un bufido de parte de Kanno hizo que desaparecieran en una nube de polvo, dejando a dos humanos atónitos.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, me quedaré contigo- la ojiperla no dejaba de insistir. Desde que habían hablado de no dejarlo solo, él actuaba muy raro.

-Hn-

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no quieres descansar?- calló y de pronto entendió todo, bueno, eso pensó ella -¿Acaso planeas algo?-

-No. Simplemente tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer-

-¿Y qué se supone que tienes que hacer?-

-Protegerlos-

-Pero amor…-

-Hn-

-Bueno, bueno- entendiendo que no lo bajaría de esa postura… planeando la manera de robárselo un rato y gastar sus energías de alguna manera más… se ruborizó por pensarlo -¿A… a dónde se fueron tus clo… clones la otra vez?-

Primero le asombró el hecho de que esas palabras, pero después la miró serio y con ello volteó evitando su mirada –cumplía mi misión-

-Naruto…-

-Averigüé el porqué Uchiha se puso mal-

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió.

-Fue una trampa del Kage de la niebla… y por lo mismo lo aniquilé- comentó como si nada. –Y créeme, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

Se creó un tenso silencio y cuando Naruto la miró, quedó atónito. Hinata lo miró con tanto dolor, un dolor que le calaba toda el alma. Tuvo que voltearse por el hecho de que no soportó esa mirada. Realmente por su cabeza pasaron mil y una confusiones: por un lado no podía arrepentirse de lo hecho, al contrario, el haberlo matado le había liberado de un sentimiento de vacío... sin embargo verla en ese estado le regresaba ese malestar.

Se levantó, colocándose enfrente de ella, sin tocarla. –Hinata, era necesario ya que…-

No pudo terminar. La chica le abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Se encontraba atónito y otro sentimiento se albergó en su ser. No deseaba verla así… llorar por su culpa, pero a la vez no permitiría que ese acto le desarmara ante esa nueva sensación que, de alguna manera, le reconfortaba. No pudo moverse, y por lo tanto, no correspondió al abrazo. ¿Acaso el defender a todos era malo? Se mortificó completamente ante la respuesta… ¿eso lo hacía un monstruo? El sentimiento de ser libre e intentar proteger a personas importantes era muy gratificante y en verdad no quería dejar de sentirlo.

-No voy a permitirlo- el hilo de voz que ella notó su desesperación. –Se sincero conmigo… ¿disfrutaste haberlo matado?-

-Hinata, yo…-

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- insistió de nuevo.

-…-

-¡Dímelo Naruto!-

-Demasiado, no puedes imaginarte cuánto- esa mirada azulada y la seriedad de las palabras la consternaron.

No podía ser cierto… ¡No! Eso… eso quería decir que la quinta fusión había iniciado y el tiempo que le quedaba se reducía a 3 meses, cuando mucho. –No vuelvas a hacerlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Si me amas como dices… no vuelvas a hacerlo- y como siempre, el silencio fue la respuesta de él. Lo comentó desesperada, metida en el dolor de perderlo… ¡No lo permitiría! -Por favor- e intentó abrazarlo de nuevo, pero él mismo no se lo permitió -¿Naruto?-

-No interpongas lo que siento por ti ante mis actos- la miró duramente –Él estaba con Orochimaru. Pudo haber venido por Uchiha. Y no voy a permitir que ese idiota se aleje de Haruno de nuevo-

-No… no puede ser…- se llenó de pánico. ¡Orochimaru estaba con vida! Eso sí que sería un gran problema y más para sus amigos.

-¿Voy a dejar vivo a alguien que atenta ante ustedes?- Buscó un punto alejado de la kunoichi –No me pidas eso nunca-

-Entiendo tu punto, pero eso no justifica que te regocijes…-

-El ver a un ser como ese morir, causa en mi un placer sin límites. Lástima que no puedas entenderlo. Disfruté matar a ese tipo y lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario con tal de verlos a salvo… no perderé a nadie por personas como ellos-

-Naruto…- entendió que él lo hizo solo por defenderlos. No era sólo por matar, sino era para cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Lo juzgó mal. –Yo lo…-

-Te amo, pero no voy a permitir que me limites- caminó 3 pasos lejos de ella. -Y si no puedes comprenderlo…- La miró por última vez, para desaparecer en llamas.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo. Se sentó nuevamente y pensando en la manera de pedirle perdón dejó que pasaran 20 minutos. No dejaría que su amado quedara con una idea errónea de ella… ¡Ese demonio del mal tendría que explicarle todo lo que le había dicho! Pero primero solucionar la estupidez que había hecho.

Como era de suponerse, lo encontró en una rama cercana al grupo. Se acercó lentamente y poniéndose detrás de él, comenzó a hablar

-Lo siento- ella se encontraba observando al hombre que se encontraba en la rama. Ni siquiera pudo hacer que volteara. –Yo no quiero limitarte… es solo que tengo miedo a perderte… y ya no quiero, en verdad ya no-

-¿Disfrutar matando a gente que puede lastimar a tus compañeros está mal?- esa pregunta no se lo esperaba la ojiperla. -Yo disfrute ver morir a un ser que lastimó a Sasuke… ¿eso es malo?- no recibió respuesta, interpretando lo peor –Ya veo…- calló por algunos segundos antes de continuar –Entonces si soy un monstruo-

-¡NO!- reaccionando rápidamente, subió a esa rama y tomándolo desprevenido le abrazó fuertemente -¡No eres un monstruo! No quise decirte eso… ¡te juro que no!- se recargó en su pecho y notó ese temblor en su cuerpo.

-Pero me he divertido…-

-Lo hiciste porque…- se separó de él y tomando suavemente su rostro –mírame por favor –encontrando en esos cielos tanta confusión –Yo interpreté todo mal. Pensé que lo habías hecho solo por diversión… y al meterme en mi miedo, no entendí que lo único que hiciste fue protegernos- le acarició esas mejillas que ahora presentaban un rojizo muy tenue –el Kyubi me confesó que iniciaría la 5° fusión y se presentarían en tu comportamiento cambios radicales… teniendo el matar a placer uno de ellos-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí. Y es por ello que…-

-Maldito zorro- la abrazó fuertemente para después recargar su barbilla en el cuello de ella –Nunca he encontrado placer en quitarle la vida a alguien solo por hacerlo, es solo que este es mi mundo. Pero te puedo asegurar que tendré que hacerlo porque tengo que cuidarlos y lo realizaré con mucho gusto-

-¿Puedes perdonarme?-

-Claro- la abrazó y ante un beso la abrazó para limpiar asperezas… y lo que le sorprendió es que no pudo enojarse con ella ni 20 minutos. -¡Si que ella tenía control de todo su ser! –Hinata…-

-Dime- lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose feliz por solucionar esa pelea estúpida… nada ni un Kage muerto sería más importante que la confianza que le tiene a su amado.

-No entiendo que es esto que siento- ambas miradas se enfrentaron –es algo extraño-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando liberé a Uchiha de ese idiota, sentí una felicidad sin límites y yo…- calló para pensar sus palabras, concentrándose en ese sentir – me sentí enriquecido, con una gran autoestima… sentí que podría hacer todo lo que me propusiera y desee vivir de esa manera por el resto de mi vida-

-¿En serio?- ella le regaló una gran sonrisa y un beso -¡Eres todo un encanto!- le abrazó de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón –Eso es estar orgulloso-

-¿Esto sentiste cuando fui por la medicina de Sasuke?-

-Así es. Era una felicidad completa el ver como día con día cambias con nosotros y sobretodo, te preocupas por todo lo que nos pase… sin tomar más la misión…-

CONTINUARÁ...


	27. Acercamientos

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_Ahora si, escapándome de los agarres del monstruo de mi cama XD (espero que no sepa que le digo monstruo XD) aquí pongo la conti... estoy trabajando en cada uno de los fics que tengo y espero darles una sorpresa a todos... este capítulo me gustó demasiado, y espero que a ustedes también... me darán su opinion?_

_Ahora bien, quieren que meta algo de SasuSaku? en el siguiente capítulo pensaba darles aun espacio a ellos ya que los he olvidado un poco... les parece? a mi me encanta el SasuSaku... y a ustedes? aceptaré todos los reviews que me den... recuerden que un review = a una letra de inspiración._

**_Capitulo 27: Acercamientos_**

-Hn…- Lo descubrió. ¿Acaso no podía dejar algo para él mismo? Se supone que no le diría a nadie esa parte de su recién conocido orgullo. No cabía duda que era ella la dueña de todo su ser –Tramposa- y la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Eh?- dejó que él acurrucara su cabeza en su cuello y la abrazara más fuerte. Con ello, Hinata no tuvo de otra más que acomodarse en sus piernas (Dahia: como si no le gustara) y así disfrutar de ese maravilloso hombre. -¿A qué te refieres de que soy una tramposa?- acariciaba suavemente esos hilos dorados que habían crecido en estos días.

-Hn…- besó suavemente ese cuello tan blanco mientras contestó –No puedo enojarme contigo y…- succionó una parte de este, estremeciendo a su pareja –sabes todo sobre mi-

-Ah…- un suspiro salió de esos labios –Nar… Naruto yo…-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que un par de zorros saltaron de una rama cercana y se aventaron a su amo… ¡tenían que liberar a su ama de ese agarre tan peligroso!

-¡Déjela!- ambos Kitsune estaban a punto de lograr su cometido… ¡Pero oh, qué gran decepción!

La reacción que tuvo Naruto no se hizo esperar y desapareciendo junto con Hinata en una nube de humo para aparecer parado a los segundos en la siguiente rama, provocó que ambos peludos conocieran el suelo del bosque a más detalle. Estos jamás se esperaron que Naruto jalara a Hinata a gran velocidad. Simplemente desaparecieron y con el ímpetu que ambos tenían, cayeron literalmente de hocico.

-¡AMO!- los dos estaban completamente molestos. Mientras tanto, Naruto cargaba cómodamente a una ruborizada Hinata…

-Hn… ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- comentó el rubio, bajando lentamente a su mujer.

-¡No permitiremos que le haga daño!-

-¿Daño?- contestó Naruto con un aire de extrañeza, sin saber lo que sentía…

-¡Se la estaba comiendo!- observando rendidos como ninguno de los dos humanos entendió.

-Le estaba mordiendo del cuello- Jirato se levantó y se sacudió con fuerza, intentando eliminar todo polvo de su pelaje. -¡Y eso significa que la quiere ahorcar! O… ¡No me diga que se la quiere comer viva o.O!-

-¡Eso nunca! ¡No vamos a permitir que la lastime!- hizo lo mismo que su hermano e intentarían otro asalto, pero se desarmaron con la risa de Hinata -¿o.O?-

-¿Acaso creyeron que…- apenas con la risa pudo hablar –que Naruto… Hahahahaha?- ¡Dios! Si que esos zorros eran geniales, tan traviesos y tan lindos –No… no es lo que ustedes creen- Y aumentó su risa al ver la cara de duda en el rubio y en los peludos… ¡No pudo más y descargó toda su felicidad en semejantes carcajadas (Dahia: espero que así se diga)!

Mientras Naruto se preguntaba qué era lo que le había provocado semejante risa.

Y los zorros no dejaban de decirse mentalmente que le mundo de los humanos era de lo más extraño y misterioso… ¿tendrían algún día de poder entender ese universo tan, pero tan diferente?

Ella aún seguía riendo cuando Naruto la abrazó, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo, dejó que él se acercara y así pudo acomodarse en su _Schoß (_regazo).

De acuerdo. Tenía que preguntarle el porqué rio de esa manera. No cabía duda que esto de sentir era una voltereta para todos sus sentidos… Naruto besó su cabeza suavemente y buscó a sus animales. Con voz fuerte les paró cualquier nuevo ataque y con ello dio por terminada la travesura de esos dos. –Entiendan… ella es únicamente _mía_… así que molesten a alguien más- y desapareció en una nube de humo, sin olvidar a su amada.

-Bah… te dije que no funcionaría- Jirato se sentó frustrado… ¿acaso no podrían jugarle sucio a su amo alguna vez? Lo único bueno era que su hermano le obedecería dos días completos, perfecto.

-Hn…- entendió que la siguiente travesura sería planeada por Jirato… ya no sería sirviente por tres días. –Ahora falta el tonto cabeza de piña e Ino-san-

-Hehehe… esta vez, te demostraré que Shikamaru no es tan inteligente como yo…- Bajo esa amenaza buscaron como molestar al resto del equipo.

Después de recoger a Shikamaru de un charco de lodo (seguido de una corretiza) y aguantar que casi todos los demás dejaran de reír a carcajadas, se prepararon para dirigirse a su siguiente destino. Como lo planearon, entraron a la aldea de la Nube al amanecer. Con la suerte que tuvieron, no se enfrentaron con algún enemigo que les estorbara el paso y lo mejor fue que Sasuke comenzó a moverse con ellos. Al principio ambas médico negaron rotundamente cualquier esfuerzo físico del azabache, sin embargo no pudieron contra su gran insistencia (llámese un "por favor Sakura… lo necesito" y ojitos de borrego a medio morir) (Dahia: ¡WTF! ¡¿o.O?! ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha pedía por favor? ¿Y con esa mirada? O.o Mi _INNER_ ríe fuertemente ante la idea… un Sasuke domado por la pelirrosa… ^^ Perverso. ¡Quién como Sakura!... o//O COF… COF… pero yo AMO a Naruto…. ¡KYAAA! corrijo… ¡Quién fuera Hinata con el papacito de Naruto ^^!) Y por ello, tuvieron que acoplarse al movimiento de ese integrante.

Al principio, todos pensaron que Naruto se molestaría y haría lo que siempre deseaba: _hacer que sus zorros no dejaran bajar al Uchiha y seguir rápidamente_, sin embargo el resultado obtenido fue todo lo contrario. Todos, absolutamente TODOS (hasta los peludos acompañantes) atónitos miraron como el propio rubio bajó a Sasuke de Jirato… ¡Sasuke estaba que no se lo creía!

-No estorbes- el tono que manejó Naruto como "advertencia" a su compañero era neutral, no podía descifrarse algún sentimiento.

-Hn- asintió con la cabeza y con ello comenzaron a moverse.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar, fue buscar al representante temporal que les recibiría en nombre del Kage, pero solo se encontraron con su secretaria, la cual les informó que esperaban su llegada y del acontecimiento que provocó la reunión de los jefes de estado en Konoha.

No les causó ninguna gracia el haberse enterado que el mizukage (Dahia: espero que así se diga) estaba muerto, ya que fueron ellos los últimos en visitarle, no obstante, Terna, la kunoichi quien los tenía ahora a su cargo, les explicó que esa reunión sería para aumentar la vigilancia de cada una de las aldeas. No culparían al shinobi asesino ya que encontraron muestras de que este se había aleado con el enemigo. Ahora se encontraban con las averiguaciones pertinentes y demás papeleos... ¡Un punto a favor! Hinata suspiró tranquila y con ello buscó la mano de su amado, el cual le respondió con un suave "Hn".

Después de arreglar algunos papeles que les permitiría libre movimiento en la aldea, planearon su siguiente movimiento. Shikamaru, Naruto e Ino se dirigirían al albergue para preparar su estadía, mientras Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke irían directamente con el Kage. El conocer su estado era la misión principal en ese lugar. Al principio los presentes mostraron asombro ante la decisión del Nara, pero este se justificó por el hecho que requerían observar el área y de esa manera lo lograrían… ¿lo asombroso? Naruto no refutó nada. Eso sí, Jirato se iba con Hinata o no había trato.

Los dos rubios, Kanno y el moreno caminaron custodiados con 2 AMBU nativos del lugar. Ellos, a su manera, identificaron rápidamente los puntos más importantes de la aldea, así como el tipo de seguridad que tenían y todo lo correspondiente a la vida de la sociedad. El recaudar la información necesaria durante su estadía, facilitaría su labor más adelante.

No obstante, Kanno, en un arranque de pánico, se escondió atrás del andar de su amo… ¿por qué esos humanos le veían con recelo? Desde que estaban con esos AMBU no le dejaban de mirar… ¡Que el mayor Kitsune le ayudase! (es decir, ¡Que Kami-Kitsune le ayudase! XD). Aunque no podía ver sus rostros, sentía perfectamente que esos ojos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que este hacía… ¿por qué su hermano se separaba de él cuando más lo necesitaba? ¡Jirato sabría qué hacer en esos casos!

¿Por qué ellos tenían a ese zorro? Uno de ellos, sin poder guardar más su curiosidad ante la presencia de semejante animal, se colocó cerca de Naruto (entendiendo el contacto que el Kitsune tenía con él). -Eh… disculpe- se dirigió al rubio a unas cuadras antes de su destino. Se acercó lo suficiente para hacerse escuchar, pero repitió de nuevo al no recibir respuesta. Sorprendido y enojado comprendió que no le hablaría… ¡ni si quiera le hizo caso! –Disculpe- y se colocó enfrente del rubio.

-…- ¿Y ahora qué? SI no se quitaba ahora mismo de su camino, rompería con la promesa de no "arruinar" la misión que le hizo a Tsunade… ¡Estaba cansado! Y realmente no tenía un humor para soportar a semejantes idiotas, las extrañas miradas a Kanno y agregando esa rebeldía del Kyubi con respecto al chakra que este le quitaba. ¿Qué pretendía el demonio con eso?

-Bien…- se guardó su molestia y lo más suavemente posible -¿acaso este zorro viene de la montana _"Hi"_ (fuego)?-

La respuesta que buscaba no era realmente esa. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el suelo, siendo asfixiado por el propio Naruto. Ni siquiera Shikamaru pudo evitar eso y ahora intentaba sin lograrlo separar a su compañero de equipo antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-No te quiero cerca de ellos- la amenaza de Naruto fue regia. Le apretaba el cuello con su antebrazo mientras que inutilizó gran parte del cuerpo de ese shinobi con el suyo propio.

-Só… sólo… era un… una pre…pregunta- el shinobi intentaba zafarse de ese agarre, pero no pudo. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era ese? ¡De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza!

-Lo preguntó ya que esos zorros son únicos y realmente no se les ve sueltos… ni mucho menos domados- el otro vigía habló, haciendo unos sellos y así liberar a su compañero. Con un extraño jutsu, cambió el cuerpo de su amigo por un tronco. –No fue su intención generar esta disputa- levantó a su colega y con ello enfrentó al rubio. –Lamento todo esto, pero si se presenta algo como lo que acaba de suceder, tendré que arrestarte. ¿Has entendido?-

-Si vuelvo a verles cerca de mi equipo o de ellos, los mataré. ¿Entendido?- Naruto acarició a Kanno, el cual se sintió tan orgulloso de su amo.

-Entendido- ambos comentaron sin más. Era un hecho que ese tipo era peligroso…

-Ash…- Shikamaru se dirigió a Naruto después de ver como Ino, Kanno y los dos vigías se dirigían al recibidor del albergue -¿acaso tenías que hacer ese numerito? Eres demasiado problemático-

-Hn…- sin dejar de ver a Kanno -¿Cómo saben de la montaña Hi?- dijo sin más –No me gustó nada-

-¿Ya sabes que es el que te "guste" algo o no?- el aura maligna que recibió a los segundos le hizo callar y cambiar el tema rápidamente –De acuerdo, no haré más bromas…- serio –No me engañas Naruto, tú has matado al Kage y esto puede traernos problemas-

-Orochimaru le hubiera asesinado después…-

-Pero jamás imaginé que tú le aniquilarías…- con duda en su voz -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que dijeran que fue masacre?-

-Hn…- meditó un poco sus palabras. ¿Para qué decirle si lo vería en los diarios ninja o le platicarían?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la duda del saber la razón de su acto le tenía en expectativa.

-Yo…- se acercaba Kanno corriendo hacia él, por lo que tenían que terminar esa plática –quería sentirme orgulloso- y se retiró.

Si antes se creía uno de los más inteligentes de Konoha, ahora era un reverendo idiota… ¿Se sentía orgulloso? ¡¿Qué demonios quiso decir Naruto con eso?! Y lo peor… ¿qué entendía por orgullo? Tenía que hablar con Hinata urgentemente.

.

.

.

-Está más grave de lo que pensé- comentó Sakura después de analizar el estado del líder. Sasuke esperaba en el pasillo junto con el hermano de este más sus tres seguidores y un zorro desesperado por salir de ahí. Hinata salió en búsqueda de los demás -¿Desde cuándo tiene ese malestar?-

-Pues…- comentó el familiar –no nos dimos cuenta de nada… hasta hace unas semanas nos comentó de su malestar...-

-Aún necesito hacerle algunos estudios rápidos- a Ino –Ayúdame a preparar unos ungüentos y así comenzar de una vez. No permitiremos que empeore su estado-

-¡Gracias!- gritó una de las kunoichi del lugar -¡No quiero que mi adorado líder le pase algo antes de que me confiese su secreto!-

-¡Cállate Suri!- sus compañeros le gritaron y la obligaron a guardar compostura… ni siquiera comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

"¿Por qué me dejaron con estos locos? TT_TT" Jirato pensó mientras se acostaba lejos de todos esos no-peludos. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus dos patas y así miró el nada.

-Hey, Jirato- Sasuke le sacó de todos sus pensamientos. Aunque no caería fácil esta vez. Así que olímpicamente ignoró todos los llamados del Uchiha ese.

-Hn- con una venita en su frente, Sasuke peleaba internamente con respecto a su malestar y enojo por ese zorro, pero era más que necesario hablar con él. –Si no me haces caso Jirato-Baka- logró hacer que el zorro moviera las orejas por el insulto inesperado –no te daré nada de lo que…- sacó una bolsa transparentes, que traían unas cuantas bolitas llenas de chocolate –tengo aquí-

¡Demonios! Ahora sí que ese humano jugó sucio. Levantó la cabeza y vio con locura que eran más de esas deliciosas trufas. Y de nuevo, olímpicamente guardó todas sus ganas por correr y quitarle esas deliciosas cosas sabor chocolate para no responder al llamado sádico y demoniaco de ese humano.

¡Demonios! ¡Lo ignoró de nuevo! ¿Acaso no quería comerlas? No, él deseaba atragantarse por deleitarse de horroroso sabor, sin embargo no se acercaba a él. ¿Por qué? –Jirato- ¿cómo demonios rogaba tanto a ese zorro del mal?

-¡Déjame Dobe!- le contestó sin moverse -¿No entiendes que no quiero….- y calló al ver como una de esas trufas estaba en la orilla de esa banca, muy cerca de Sasuke.

-¿No te gustaría degustar aunque sea una?- ¡bingo! La cara de "¿qué hago?" de Jirato le dio una victoria más… Quien se mete con un Uchiha juega con fuego.

-¡Si!... ¡No!... ¡ASH!- su INNER peleaba ante una masacre de trufas, pero Jirato no caería… ¡No señores! Tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistir semejante tentación…

-Veo que te gustó- Sasuke acercaba lentamente su mano a la cabeza de Jirato, el cual intentaba desesperadamente lamer hasta el último rastro que se quedó en el asiento.

-SI- comentó muy alegre -¡Es delicio…- y sin poder decir una palabra más, se asombró por lo que Sasuke le hacía… ¡Estaba acariciándolo! O.o Al principio se espantó y se encorvó un poco, pero después ya no hizo nada.

No pudo moverse. Estaba atónito ante la pequeña sonrisa del Uchiha y por esas caricias tan… ¡KYA! ¿Desde cuándo ese humano, específicamente, era tierno? Al principio se quiso alejar de semejante contacto… pero siendo el más facilote de todos los zorros, se acercó más y se deleitó de esas caricias debajo de sus orejas… ¡le encantaba!-

Mientras tanto Sasuke disfrutaba de ese suave contacto. Cuando estuvo arriba de ellos, pudo disfrutar de su suave (y hasta cierto punto sucio) pelaje, pero hasta ahora se deleitó de ver a Jirato tan relajado. Agregando que nunca pudo acercarse de esa manera. Deseaba conocer la razón del porqué le era casi imposible convivir armoniosamente con todos los zorros. ¿Era por Naruto? Probablemente. No obstante, Sakura había tenido oportunidad de acariciarles y hasta Ino dos noches pasadas hizo reír a Kanno.

-Ahí no… me… ¡Hahahahaha!- comentó Jirato con movimientos rápidos de su cabeza -¡Me haces cosquillas!- _Otro error_, no le digas no a un Uchiha.

Todos los demás, especificando Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata y Kanno (que acababan de llegar) vieron semejante escena.

¡No podía creerlo! Ahora sí se acercaba el Apocalipsis zorruno (XD)… ¡Uchiha acariciando a Jirato! Su enojo creció sin límites… temiendo el peor castigo a su hermano y a ese humano del mal. -¡TRAIDOR DEL MAL!- Kanno corrió y tumbó a su hermano -¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos de esa manera?-

-Yo…- sabía que estaba en serios problemas, pero en verdad esas caricias le habían gustado. –yo no…-

-Calma Kanno, yo tuve la culpa- Era una afirmación. Los zorros le odiaban, aunque eso ya no sería por mucho tiempo, él mismo se aseguraría de ello.

-No te hablé a ti- a su hermano le miró y comentó algo con sonidos raros, algo que solo Jirato entendió.

En cambio Naruto no supo ni qué decir o hacer. Nunca se imaginó ver ese acercamiento tan… ¿raro? Obviamente no le daría el valor que pudiera tener ya que no le importaba, pero el comentario de Kanno no le gustó. Insultar a Jirato por recibir caricias que hasta cierto punto necesitaba no era nada justo. ¿Acaso realmente sentían lo mismo que él sintió por Sasuke? -Hn- se acercó, sin dejar a Hinata, a sus animales –Déjalo- comentó sin más.

-Pero…- el mayor de los dos comentó agachando la mirada.

-Hn…- acariciando ambas cabezas blancas –todo está bien-

-¡HINATA!- la voz de la pelirrosa se escuchó desde el cuarto. La atención de todos los presentes se dirigió a la puerta, la cual fue abierta estrepitosamente. Salió rápidamente Sakura, la cual ya no tenía su máscara AMBU y mostraba manchas rojas en su bata –Necesito que me ayudes a identificar una estaca- viendo a su amiga médico –Necesito también de tu ayuda-

-De acuerdo- rápidamente fueron al llamado.

Pasaron dos horas después de eso. En todo ese tiempo ni una sola palabra se había escuchado. Los tres shinobi nativos más la secretaria habían ido a traer algo de beber mientras que los de Konoha esperaban los resultados. Tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke se encontraban sentados en la banca; Naruto en cambio, se mantenía recargado de pié en la pared, teniendo a ambos zorros durmiendo a sus pies. Cada minuto sentía que la debilidad que había presentado incrementaba más y no podía permitirse caer antes de dejar a todos en un lugar a salvo.

Rechazó cualquier espacio en ese lugar ya que se quedaría dormido y era lo menos factible en esos momentos. 20 minutos después, con agua en sus manos y una botella de sake (para Naruto), recibieron la noticia de una contenta Hinata que el Kage había sido salvado de un extraño veneno.

Con ello Suri y los demás seguidores de ese líder se tranquilizaron y salieron para continuar con su labor. En cambio, Shikamaru y compañía se dirigieron al albergue asignado, a unos 15 minutos de su localización actual. El Nara comentó que sería mejor descansar antes de seguir con la misión. Sakura e Ino desistieron la idea para quedarse y cuidar del Kage, pero no tuvieron de otra más que seguirles, no sin antes dejar a alguien a cargo y con el mensaje de que cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Llegaron todos a su hogar por 5 días. Shikamaru les repartió las habitaciones correspondientes y con ello dejó que pasaran. Sasuke y Sakura se acomodaron en el sillón mientras tanto Naruto, Hinata, el propio Shikamaru e Ino se fueron a sus habitaciones (lo que no supieron fue que Hinata, a los 5 minutos, fue a descansar con su amado novio XD).

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Sakura estaba enfrente de su prometido. Lo único que les separaba era un gran pasillo.

-Bien- se estiró todo y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de ese sillón pudo relajarse. –Descansa-

-Tú también- sonrió al ver tantos cambios en él. ¿Por qué no pudo ver como acarició a Jirato? Deseaba con todo el corazón presenciar ese acto nuevamente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de su compañía como no lo habían hecho en días. Sakura reía internamente al ver la manera tan "no-Sasuke" que tenía él ante esa pose y Sasuke se divertía ante la mirada tan alegre de su mujer. Sí que la amaba.

Después de que regresó a la aldea junto con Jiraiya, tenía pensado recuperar lo que siempre había tenido y que por ciego y tonto nunca vio… nunca valoró. Había planeado luchar por Naruto ante la amenaza del Kyubi, simplemente porque le consideraba como un hermano, reconquistar a Sakura por amarla con locura y disculparse con Kakashi-sensei… no obstante, se sintió frustrado y dolido consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía recuperar lo que había tenido. Ya nada sería igual.

Esa "familia" se había descuartizado desde su última batalla. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le dijo a Naruto al destruir al último Akatsuki… memorizó esos ojos llenos de dolor que le indicaron que se había destruido los frágiles lazos que tenía con él…

"_No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme el acercarme a un ser tan despreciable como tú… no te me acerques, monstruo"._

¿Naruto un ser despreciable? ¿Un monstruo? No, eso jamás.

¿De dónde salieron tales palabras hirientes? De su propia frustración y de ese maldito orgullo que había causado tanto mal a todos lo que le rodeaban.

Bien se lo dijo Jiraiya, _"la fortaleza no es aquella que nace del físico, sino la que se tiene en el corazón". _Cuando derrotó Naruto a Madara, Sasuke se sintió frustrado. El rubio siempre era más fuerte que él y no entendía la razón. Odio en ese momento a Naruto y ante el ruego de este para regresar a la aldea, contestó de esa manera tan estúpida, marcando el amargo final. Y no solo eso, propicio la separación de esos dos grandes amigos. Sakura no le perdonó a Naruto la actitud tan estúpida que había tenido el Uchiha ante un "regresa… te necesitamos".

"_Te odio"_. Esas palabas amargaron su ya destrozado corazón. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura aún se sentía culpable por soltar esa frase a Naruto cuando Sasuke no regresó con él. Ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo para pedirle un perdón sincero y necesario…

Naruto era fuerte por darlo todo de **corazón**. Su naturaleza fue esa siempre, dar todo lo que estaba a su alcance… buscando hacerse fuerte, no para él mismo, sino para los demás. ¿Por qué no lo entendió antes? ¿Por qué se cegó a una venganza sin ganancias? Ahora no solo estaba muerto su hermano de sangre, sino que había perdido a Naruto, su hermano del corazón.

Tardó más de 8 meses para que Sakura le dirigiera la palabra. Cuando regresaron de la aldea sin Naruto, al principio "pudo" hablarle y trabajar con ella, sin embargo al ver a Hinata tan decaída, la pelirrosa lo ignoró. Ella sufrió mucho. El sentimiento de perder a una persona importante era desgarrador y por desgracia, la joven kunoichi la sintió por segunda vez. Para Sasuke fue como si hubiera visto por segunda vez la muerte de toda su familia… ¿por qué siempre tenía que darse cuenta del valor de todos cuando ya no estaban?

En la memoria de ese hombre jamás se borrará la noche cuando fue a buscar a Sakura y encontró su nota de despedida. Corrió por toda la aldea y pudo alcanzarle a unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal de la aldea. "_Tengo que encontrarle" _fueron sus palabras cuando él la abrazó, deteniéndola…

-¿En qué piensas Sasuke-kun?- esa pregunta cargada de tanto amor le calmó su ajetreado corazón. Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a luchar contra él mismo para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…

-Supongo que en tonterías como siem…- una tercera voz hizo acto de aparición y con ello ambos humanos buscaron el origen de esas palabras.

-¿Jirato?- comentó Sakura al encontrarse con esa cola blanca, asomándose en la orilla de la puerta

-¡Rayos!- a los segundos apareció el nombrado. Pero esta vez denotaba inseguridad… pena… frustración.

-¿Qué ocurre?- ahora fue Sasuke el que preguntó.

-Pues yo…- agachó su cabeza –Yo…-

-Vamos zorrito bonito- se levantó la ojiverde de su lugar para colocarse a unos pasos de Sasuke y posicionarse exactamente enfrente de Jirato. Se agachó lo suficiente y estirando los brazos le habló de nuevo al recién llegado -¡Ven para que te dé un abrazo!-

Al principio el zorro dudó. Lo evidenció el movimiento de su pata izquierda. Miró con la cabeza agachada a ambos humanos y sin más, generando dos grandes sonrisas, llegó con tres grandes brincos a Sakura.

-¡Jirato bonito!- al tenerlo en donde lo quería comenzó a acariciarle suavemente. Primero en la cabeza para pasar después al lomo -¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupó al sentir que temblaba.

-Tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo?- el azabache se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a los dos -¿De qué?-

Y no recibió respuesta. Agachó la mirada y simplemente se dejó consentir. ¿Cómo decirle que le tenía pavor a ser controlado por esos ojos rojos del Uchiha y ser odiado por sus hermanos por no detestar más a ese hombre? El Kyubi les comentó hace tiempo que él fue manipulado por un Uchiha no tan poderoso como Sasuke-Baka… ¿y si quería controlarle para averiguar el secreto de su amo? ¿O acaso intentaría utilizarles para destruirle? Él se acercó a Sasuke porque le dio confianza y realmente le gustó sentirse así, pero Kanno le dijo que era malo que lo hiciera… ¿será verdad? ¡Estaba tan confundido!

-Yo…- intentó comentar algo, pero se alejó rápidamente al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su cabeza –No…-

_Hay va de nuevo._

Con un suspiro Sasuke regresó a su sillón y se dejo caer resignado… ¡no quería pelear con semejante cansancio! Cerró los ojos para relajarse y pensar de qué manera intentaría mejorar su relación con esos peludos… y con Naruto. Sakura mientras analizó detenidamente la escena, dándose cuenta del rechazo que le tenían a su prometido. ¿Será que…? Acarició nuevamente a Jirato y cuando lo tuvo cerca –No te hará daño-

-¿Eh?-

-Sasuke no quiere lastimarles…- observó como las orejas del zorro se alzaron más y la mirada de él la buscó fijamente –Ve y quítale el chocolate que esconde en su chaleco-

-Pero…- era estúpido decir que estaba solamente asombrado… miró al "enemigo" y era cierto, no se veía con esas intenciones. Se separó un poco de Sakura y mirándola de nuevo, esperaba la explicación de ella. Con su mirada le dio a entender que por lo menos lo intentara. ¿Será algo malo? ¿Se enojará Kanno? Eso último no le importaba, pero sí temía ante el rechazo de su amo… últimamente se juntaba más con él y… ¿podré intentarlo? Contestándose esa pregunta, probaría molestar al Uchiha para obtener esas deliciosas trufas.

-¿Hn?- sintió de pronto una nariz en sus pies. Con flojera abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Jirato comenzaba a olfatearle sus pies.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra dejó que este le inspeccionara. Jirato olió ambos pies y al no ver negativa en ese humano, se apoyó primeramente con una pata en la orilla del sillón para, después de oler el muslo izquierdo de Sasuke, colocarse completamente enfrente de él. -¿Aún tienes trufas?-

_Feliz._ Miró a Sakura y la encontró con una gran sonrisa… miró a Jirato y lo encontró moviendo la cola. _Después de todo… no estaba perdido._ Colocó ambas manos detrás de su chaleco y haciendo varios sellos apareció una pequeña bolsa de trufas. –Encuéntralas- una pequeña sonrisa de escapó del rostro de Sasuke… siendo la bomba de juego para Jirato.

Y ahora sí, inspeccionó los costados de Sasuke… ¡Podía oler a chocolate dulce! Se pegó más al cuerpo de ese hombre. Olfateó sus brazos, costado izquierdo mientras se subía más al sillón… pero al no poder acceder a semejante manjar, se volvió a sentar en el piso y sonriendo internamente, se colocó de nuevo enfrente de Sasuke, pero esta vez, acercó peligrosamente su nariz a su entrepierna… si él no le tocaba, le obligaría a hacerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!- al ver hacia dónde se dirigía Jirato, Sasuke le tomó por el cuello y así pudo detenerle. Se levantó un poco y con ello inmovilizó todo acto de "maldad" en contra de su persona. Le tomó por la quijada con ambas manos y esa vez le acarició. No perdería esa oportunidad.

¡Se dejó!

-...Mis trufas…- comentó después de ser tumbado en el suelo, puesto panza arriba (Dahia: ¿así se dice?) y recibir muchísimas caricias haciéndole cosquillas. ¡Ese humano era muy divertido! Le diría a Kanno que estaban equivocados con él… aunque eso no terminaría con todas las maldades que habían planeado para él ^^.

-Quítamelas- se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y colocando las trufas en su mano derecha, las comenzó a mover –y te daré las que quieras-

-Sólo puedo dos…- se sentó rápidamente, el olor a semejante manjar había llegado a su nariz y era urgente comerlas –no puedo más-

-De acuerdo, te daré tus dos truf…- tuvo que moverse rápido ya que no se esperó que Jirato literalmente le saltara encima. Así comenzó una guerra campal entre Sasuke y Jirato. Por una parte el primero le acariciaba y se aprovechaba de esa posición para acercarse más, y el otro le lamía o mordía suavemente… convenciéndose que realmente era bueno ese humano… ¿por qué no se le acercó antes?

-Hahahahaha- ¡Funcionó! Sakura estaba más que feliz al verlos juntos. Y lo que más le gustó fue ver esa sonrisa en Sasuke. Hace mucho que no la tenía y ahora era el propio Jirato el que se la había regalado. Era más que suficiente verlos así, por lo que decidió preparar sus cosas y las de Sasuke para que descansaran un rato. Se levanto sin hacer ruido y se encaminó ante ese gran pasillo.

Cuando estuvo a unas cuantas puertas de su destino, se encontró con Hinata, la cual salió de la habitación de Naruto. ¿Sorprenderse? Al contrario, era más que evidente… ¿por qué Shikamaru jamás utiliza su gran inteligencia para pedir solo 4 habitaciones? Ni ella ocuparía el suyo.

-Hola…-

-Hola- la sonrisa de la Hyuga hablaba mucho.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien… levantándome para tomar un poco de aire- suspiró alegre –para regresar con Naruto-

-Entonces ahora sí está dormido- comentó una alegre Haruno. Entendía la preocupación de ella por la salud del rubio. Pero ahora descansaría y así recuperaría fuerzas.

-Cayó como piedra. Nos dimos un ba…- se ruborizó por estar a punto de soltar "algo" de más. No le gustaba comentar la intimidad que llevaba con Naruto. Una cosa era estar tan relajada después de poseer a su hombre y cansarlo con eso, a otra muy diferente comentarlo a los 5 cielos. –este… se dio un…-

-Hahahahaha- Sakura era más que feliz por la información. Lo sospechaba, pero ahora era completamente seguro: Naruto _era_ de Hinata. –No hay problema… ¿Quieres que le cheque?-

-No creo que sea necesario- aún continuaba con su sonrojo –pero si lo deseas…-

-No le caería mal una checada-

Y con ello entraron a la recamara del rubio. Sakura se dio el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar del sueño de su amigo… enterneciéndose al verlo así. Se encontraba acurrucado en la orilla izquierda de la cama. Al parecer había estado abrazando algo o a _alguien_ ya que su mano derecha estaba estirada hacia ese lado. ¡Si que Hinata le había domado! Miró a Hinata y con ello vio todo el amor que le profesaba. Ella se colocó el lado derecho de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su mano estirada y lo miraba de tal manera que…

-Lo checaré cuando despierte… mejor acuéstate con él- sonriendo –eso le hará mucho mejor- miró ese rubor más grande de lo que estaba. –Yo veré a Sasuke con Jirato-

-¿Con Jirato?- se sentó en la cama y acarició nuevamente la mano de su hombre.

-Así es… que descansen- y sin más, salió.

Con que esos dos ya se pertenecían. ¡Qué gusto! Era una excelente noticia ya que era relajante poder acercarse a su amigo por lo menos con ella… y poco a poco recuperarlo. Sin más se acercó de nuevo a la estancia y lo que encontró la desarmó: no solo Jirato se encontraba dormido en las piernas de Sasuke, sino que el propio Kanno se encontraba a sus pies… y Sasuke completamente dormido.

COntinuará...


	28. Almohada, fotos y descontrol

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS FAMILIA DEL FIC!!! Aquí reportándome después de una pelea campal con el monstruo de mi cama XD. ¡GANE! Y es por ello que encendí mi ordenador y coloqué semejante capítulo… He de decir que tenía pensado dejarles con la continuación hasta la siguiente semana y me dije… ¿será mejor que se las coloque, al fin y al cabo ya la tengo lista? Además, tengo 167 reviews (en espera de más) y dije… vale, sólo por esta vez. **_

_**No puedo negarles que deseaba llegar a los 200 L… pero bueno, esta amenaza aparece a partir de este momento… ¡KYA! ¡¡¡Soy mala y no actualizaré hasta que vea por lo menos 175 reviews!!! Hahahahaha XD XD XD… sé que soy muy mala al condicionarlos de esta manera, pero estoy segura que este capítulo amerita comentarios de todo tipo. Ya saben que soy abierta a sus comentarios y pues… ¿por qué no regalarme un review? **_

_**Ahora bien, aviso y no hay engaño… en especial dedico una parte de este capítulo a mi queridísimo rival de rivales Johny… XD (para el mundo es John, pero para moestarlo le pondré Bruder Johny hihihi). ¿La razón? Muy simple… hice una apuesta con un SasuSaku que dejara a Sasuke OUT enfrente de Naruto y lo he logrado. Ahí te va John… ¡Lo puse! ¡Gané la apuesta! TÚ Sakura ante la posesión de Sasuke… ^^ ¡me debes mi lemmon! (INNER DAHIA: ¡o.O no la escuchen! Mejor dicho... NO LA LEAN!!! hahahahaha El no dormir y tener tanta perversidad en la mente gracias al monstruo de su novio ha causado que la escritora haga apuestas pervertidas… XD muy recomendadas por cierto ^^')**_

_**Cof… cof… siguiendo con la Dahia normal (o Ero-Dahia para mis compadres pervertidos)… regálenme un review, ya que un review es una letra de inspiración… ¡AH! Y quiero aclarar que la actitud de Naruto a partir de estos momentos será algo que todos (o por lo menos yo) cambiará… ¿será como antes? ¿Será algo nuevo para sus compañeros? ¿Hinata le aguantará? Todo eso se sabrá al leer el fic… XD**_

_**Ahora sí, les dejo con la carga de trabajo que me costó una corretizas por toda mi sala y guerra de almohadas con mi monstruo de 1.95m… ¡TE AMO MARK!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 27: Almohada, fotos y descontrol_**

-No cabe duda que son los más necios del mundo- Sakura traía en sus manos tres mantas. Reía por ver como Sasuke estaba perdidamente dormido junto con los dos zorros. Bastó irse 25 minutos para preparar todo y se encontró con una de las escenas más tiernas y hasta cierto punto sorprendentes de toda su vida: Tanto Kanno como Jirato se encontraban en el sillón de y con Sasuke, el cual se encontraba completamente dormido, teniendo a cada uno de sus lados a los zorros que, de alguna manera, habían llegado hasta ahí. ¿Cómo y cuándo había subido Kanno para acurrucarse en las piernas de Sasuke? ¿En qué momento ambos zorros decidieron utilizar a su prometido como almohada? Por la posición del azabache, Jirato descansaba en su vientre, mientras Kanno en su muslo derecho.

Les tapó a cada uno y besando con cuidado la frente de su amado, se acomodó en el siguiente sofá… quedando dormida a los minutos, no sin antes observar nuevamente tan hermosa vista.

.

.

.

-Hn…-

Una pequeña molestia se presentaba en su pata derecha… ¿qué era eso? Sólo deseaba dormir…

-Jirato…-

No quería despertar, pero ahora le era imposible seguir durmiendo… inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su despertador y se molestó, un poco, al sentir nuevamente una mordida en su pata.

-Kanno, quiero dormir- apenas pudo contestarle, sus ojos le pesaban, símbolo de un gran sueño.

-Claro, ¿encima del Uchiha?- la burla de esas palabras le hizo reaccionar de pronto.

-¿Encima?- aturdido aún por Morfeo, se levantó lo más lento que pudo y asustándose saltó de tal manera en que no despertó ni lastimó al hombre que le era su almohada. -¡KYA!- miró con horror que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Sasuke… y casi todo su cuerpo estaba encima del pobre humano.

-Ahora sí, acuéstate en su vientre o piernas… pero no en su pecho. Recuerda que le puedes lastimar- y Kanno se acostó nuevamente en el muslo que le había encantado como almohada. Y lo que realmente agradecía era que Uchiha no se movía como su amo… un punto a su favor.

-O… Okay- Jirato se asombró ante las palabras de su amargado hermano. Momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo dormido en Sasuke-Baka y por qué su hermano también? –Kanno…-

-Solo duerme. El Uchiha nos dio permiso de usarlo como almohada, mañana le haremos lo que quieras, pero ahora solo duerme-

-¿Cómo que nos dio permiso?- estaba anonadado ante el comentario más seco dado por su hermano.

-Hm… en verdad quiero dormir, déjate de tonterías… mañana vamos de caza. Descansa-

-Okay…- con un millón de dudas en su cabeza y con el sueño espantado, Jirato se acostó nuevamente en el vientre del humano sin poder dormir.

Tenía que admitirlo, Sasuke era el tercer humano en el que podía adormecerse cómodamente. El primero era obviamente su amo. Naruto-san podía llegar a ser una excelente almohada cuando no le entraban de esos sueños que merecían movimientos bruscos o patadas. Jirato siempre buscaba su pecho (quitando a todos sus hermanos) ya que era relajante escuchar y dormir bajo el ritmo de su respiración profunda… aunque de pronto esa almohada desaparecía, encontrándose en el suelo junto con las cobijas algunas horas después.

La segunda y más querida humana, además de su ama, era Soma. Ella tenía un olor exquisito y era tan relajante acostarse en sus piernas por el hecho que no se movía más que lo necesario. Su vientre era la mejor almohada del mundo… y ese gusto aumentó considerablemente por el bebé. Aunque ahora ya no podría por el hecho de que no buscaba lastimar al pequeño cachorro humano.

Y ahora, dejándolo completamente desarmado, era Sasuke. Ni imaginarse que la tranquilidad que emanaba ese hombre era capaz de brindarle un sueño tan profundo. Colocó sus patas en el vientre de él y con cuidado colocó su cabeza. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó perdidamente dormido.

.

.

.

El sol lentamente se dio paso entre los espacios abiertos de esa densa cortina. Apenas alumbraba parte de la estancia, generando un ambiente de tranquilidad para sus ocupantes. Aunque esa pequeña emanación de luz, provocó que esas joyas verdes lentamente se mostraran.

Al principio le costó un poco de trabajo identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba… sin embargo a los pocos segundos pudo reconocer la estancia donde había dormido. Sakura se sentó después de estirarse plácidamente, se talló sus ojos pare desaparecer toda señal de sueño y con ello buscó la ubicación de su amado con los zorros de Naruto.

Si pensó que en la noche anterior presenció uno de los momentos "dulces" de su amado prometido, esta vez la escena que se encontraba frente a ella ganaba considerablemente: Kanno tenía su cabeza y una pata encima del pecho de Sasuke, completamente estirado, dejando caer su pata trasera del sillón. Parte de la cobija aún le tapaba… aunque esa cola blanca y peluda se asomaba. Sasuke se encontraba completamente descansado con la cabeza acomodada en una pequeña almohada situada exactamente en su cuello, liberándole cualquier dolor por la posición y ambas piernas estiradas y cruzadas, apoyadas en una silla con un cojín debajo de ellas. ¿Cómo había aparecido esa silla en ese lugar? Su mano derecha se apoyaba en el lomo de Kanno y la izquierda se apoyaba en la panza de Jirato. Para la risa de Sakura, el zorro más pequeño se encontraba panza arriba, con la cabeza apoyada cercana a la de Kanno y con una de sus patas estiradas, dándole en la mejilla a Sasuke, y la otra simplemente la tenía doblada. Ambas patas traseras las tenía recargadas en el sillón junto con su cola peluda y la cobija, sin dudarlo, se encontraba en el bello suelo.

¡Necesitaba una cámara! ¿Acaso Ino trajo la suya? Sin hacer ruido salió literalmente corriendo hacia la recámara de su amiga. Tenía que ir rápido y en silencio si no quería levantar a su amado o a esos traviesos. Corrió por todo el pasillo y al dar la vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta de su amiga, chocó con alguien, mandándola al suelo.

-AUCH!- la pobre mujer se dio un buen golpe en su retaguardia. Cuando intentó reconocer al o a la causante de este alboroto (que despertaría a su amado) y darle su merecido, se encontró que cierto shinobi estaba de pié, mirándola de una manera neutra –Na… Naruto-

-…- al principio pensó en devorar lo que había tomado rápidamente de la cocina, después de escabullirse sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, pero ahora… todo su desayuno había caído a sus pies. Intentó ver al culpable de semejante desperdicio, pero al ver esa cabellera rosa, desistió de cualquier venganza.

-Yo… yo lo siento-

-Hn- y miró su "tentempié" basado en frutas con miel… suspiró resignado a levantar a Hinata y pedirle algo de desayunar…

-¡Oh Dios!- encontró el desastre que había hecho cuando dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba la de Naruto… ¡le tiró su desayuno! –En verdad lo lamento Naruto… es solo que…- y calló abriendo sus ojos ante el asombro que albergaba en su ser.

No podía creer lo que pasaba. ¡Naruto le ofrecía su mano para levantarse! No cabía en su asombro… ¿acaso era parte de un maravilloso sueño? Sin chistar le respondió al acto y, disfrutando del contacto de su amigo después de todos estos años, sintió como la fuerza de su compañero le ayudaba a levantarse… nuevamente.

-Gracias…- sus mejillas se colorearon con un tono rojizo –Lamento lo de tu desayuno… ¿quieres que te prepare algo?-

-No-

-Por lo menos, déjame levantarlo-

-…-

-Ve con Hinata… yo recojo todo-

-Hn- él le "contestó" sin más y se retiró a su recámara… ¡y con lo hambriento que se encontraba! Hablando de hambre… ¿en dónde se habían quedado esos zorros? No le habían despertado para que les diera de comer o les permitiera cazar algo. Con pereza se dedicó a caminar por el pasillo donde antes anduvo Sakura, siguiendo el rastro de chakra que emanaban sus animales… aunque sintió algo extraño en su ser al percibir el poder de Sasuke demasiado cerca de Jirato y Kanno.

¿Otro sentimiento? Este iba creciendo a cada paso que daba y cuando llegó a presenciar semejante escena de pronto sintió una extraña felicidad. Entendía perfectamente qué era estar feliz y sentirse orgulloso… pero esto era completamente nuevo. Este sentimiento solo lograba despertarlo Hinata cuando le mostraba su gran sonrisa… pero ahora lo sentía, de alguna manera, al ver como Uchiha abrazaba a sus zorros y estos se encontraban tan encantados ante la idea de utilizarle como almohada.

¿Qué era eso? Frunció el ceño ante lo que no entendía. ¿Por qué comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones que no podía describir? Apenas había definido enojo, felicidad, nervios y orgullo (quitando el significado de deseo y lujuria, siendo estos sentimientos solo para Hinata) y ahora, en tan solo una semana, se encontró con otros que eran muy fuertes. ¿Acaso no le dejarían en paz? ¿No podía deshacerse de ellos como lo había hecho antes? Metido en todos esos pensamientos, presenció otro… otro que le confundía más de lo que estaba.

Cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, y lo logró cuando ciertas manos delicadas le rodearon por toda su cintura… la respiración y el calor de Hinata lograban quitarle cualquier malestar.

-¿Acaso no se ven tiernos?- la recién llegada se puso de puntitas y así le susurró al oído a su amado.

-¿Tiernos?- Naruto le contestó al ver de nuevo semejante escena.

-Sch- ella le abrazó más fuerte –no vayas a despertarles-

-Hn…-

-Tenemos que tomarles una foto- Hinata se separó de él y así le tomó de su mano para irse sin hacer ruido de la estancia. –Sakura nos lo va a gradecer toda su vida-

-¿Agradecer?- O él era extraño, o ella hablaba en otro idioma. ¿Por qué tendría que agradecerle Haruno por cosas como esas?

-Así es. No creo que podamos ver nuevamente lo que…- estando a una buena distancia de todo humano o zorro, ella paró y dando media vuelta para estar enfrente de su Naruto –Antes que nada- colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, haciendo que se agachara un poco –buenos días Naruto-

-buenos días Hinata- y la besó.

Bien, ese sentimiento que ella le daba y fue definido por felicidad, era el que más le gustaba. Le quitaba todos los demás, agradables o desagradables… era única y lo más preciado que tenía en su vida.

El mundo se perdió ante ellos, los cuales disfrutaban de tan delicioso contacto… planeando sus movimientos de tal manera que no necesitaran separarse para tomar el preciado oxígeno que requerían. La práctica hace al maestro y con ello, Naruto profundizó el beso, degustando de tan deliciosa cavidad.

Por desgracia no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, ya que un sonido proveniente de un personaje alejado solamente unos metros les hizo parar. –Problemáticos… hay niños cerca de aquí-

-Hn…- Naruto apenas se separó de su Hinata, la cual no le dejó de abrazar –Déjanos tranquilos- y sin permitir que contestara Shikamaru, volvió a besar a Hinata, con la misma intensidad, dejando a Ino (la cual llevaba su cámara), a Sakura y al Nara sin habla.

¿Para eso le habían despertado? Bostezó resignado a no poder estar más en una sesión con su almohada en su día libre. ¿Acaso en eso no habían quedado? ¡Necesitaba echar la flojera después de todo ese viaje! Hasta Tsunade-sama se los había permitido y ahora se encontraba caminando con dos problemáticas mujeres con quién sabe qué entre manos. El pobre Shikamaru había sido levantado por una estrepitosa Ino que le pedía a gritos su cámara. ¿La razón? Completamente desconocida. Cuando decidieron darles privacidad al Uzumaki y a la posible Uzumaki-Hyuga, se encaminaron a la estancia que tanto presumía Sakura.

Lo aceptaba, esto era para fotografía. Aún Sasuke era la almohada de esos zorros hiperactivos. Con la diferencia de que Jirato tenía su cola colgando del sillón y ahora las dos patas se encontraban en el rostro del Uchiha, sin lastimarle.

-Yo la tomo- Sakura le arrebató a Ino el aparato, aprovechando la cara de "idiota" que tenía su antigua rival.

Caminó lo más sigilosa que pudo y enfocando la lente de la cámara, dio un "clic" y con ello guardó para la prosperidad una imagen que sería mostrada a todas las generaciones Uchiha, de eso se encargaría ella misma.

¡Bingo! Y ni siquiera se percataron los bellos durmientes. Jugó con su suerte y tomó otra. El mismo resultado. Avanzó lentamente hacia Sasuke y con el cuidado que solo ella podía tener, le tapó nuevamente sin estorbarles a los zorros y con ello depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amado.

-¿Tomaste las suficientes?- esa voz sexy que salió de los labios que acababa de rozar, le dejaron sin habla… ¡Sasuke le había descubierto!

-Sólo fueron dos- le contestó cuando se alejaba de él.

-…Hn…- contestó al mover una ceja sin abrir los ojos. Estaba aún en garras de Morfeo (Dahia: esta vez, los zorros tuvieron la culpa, así que Morfeo con forma de zorro le atrapó XD) y sin más volvió a dormir. Nunca se imaginó que Jirato y Kanno le trajeran tanta paz para conciliar el sueño.

-Hehehe- se separó de él y con ello se reunió con su equipo para preparar el desayuno... y mostrarles las 4 fotos que siguieron ante ese "despertar Uchiha".

.

.

.

.

El primero en levantarse esta vez fue Jirato. Realmente había dormitado excelentemente después de 5 noches de desvelo y más porque pudo disfrutar de su posición favorita al dormir. Se levantó sin problemas y cuando tocó el suelo firme, se estiró lo más deliciosamente posible y necesario… ¡hasta cada una de sus garras se lo agradecieron! (Y sin olvidar sus posibles pulgas, XD)

Después buscó a su hermano y le despertó con el método que siempre funcionaba. Se acercó a su oído para comenzar a susurrarle:

-Kanno… Kanno despierta- el nombrado ni siquiera se movió, por lo que seguiría insistiendo –Kanno, Hay tomates- ahora sí, el mayor movió una de sus orejas, lista para asimilar la información provista ante semejante debilidad -¿Qué crees que olí? Un delicioso y espumoso zumo de tomate-

-¿De tomate?- le contestó el Kitsune al abrir sus ojos.

-Y muy rojo-

-¿De verdad?- realmente no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero el ir y robar tomates era una excelente actividad matutina, además que era necesario desaparecer de ahí. O se levantaba o Sasuke le quitaría por cualquier cosa… primero se esfumaba antes que darle las gracias al Uchiha por ofrecerse "voluntariamente" a ser su almohada.

-Seeee- vil mentira, pero con eso desayunarían algo.

-¿Por qué despierto ahora no te creo nada?- quitando lentamente su pata del pecho de Sasuke, se levantó lentamente.

-Hehehe, llámalo revancha-

-Hn- y dejando el sillón, pisó el suelo y comenzó con sus estiramientos matutinos. Cuando terminó, acomodaron la cobija del Uchiha y le pusieron el cojín debajo de sus pies en una posición más cómoda. Una cosa es que no querían decirle "gracias" a ese humano, a ser mal agradecidos y botarlo así sin más.

Con ello se alejaron de la estancia e hicieron sus planes debajo de la casa (recordemos que las viviendas japonesas están levantadas algunos centímetros del suelo) como su amo les había dado el día libre, harían lo siguiente:

1. Un baño completo de sol. Necesitaban recobrar energías.

2. Saciar su instinto natural con cazar algo… ¡era más que necesario!

3. Molestar al Uchiha y al Nara… ¡si su caza era necesaria… esto era requisito de vida!

4. Intentar separar a su ama de su amo y así recibir muchos abrazos.

5. Comer cosas humanas… tales como frutas, verduras o algo parecido, eso sí… tenía que implicar robo y persecuciones de por medio.

6. Buscar una nueva almohada humana. Aunque no les gustaba reconocerlo, el hecho de sentir a un ser humano como ellos les parecía un grato momento… y más si podían robarse al Uchiha de nuevo… aunque eso estaba por verse, desafiar a la fuerza de Sakura-chan era más que peligroso.

Así que, se acomodaron en el patio central y con ello cumplieron con su primer punto. Lograron broncearse de todos lados. Jirato se sentó recargado en una pared y alzó la cabeza, permitiendo que el sol calentara su cuello, mientras Kanno se puso panza arriba y recibió el calor en toda esa zona…

-¿Qué están haciendo esos pingos?- Hinata le preguntó riendo a un Naruto que disfrutaba del sol, ya que se encontraba acostado, en bóxers, sobre uno de los camastros del patio, recibiendo lo mismo que sus zorros.

-…Pues…- realmente era deliciosa esa costumbre que, gracias al Kyubi, realizaba… ¡Le llenaba de energía! –Baños de sol-

-¿Baños de sol?- Eso sí que sonaba extraño… y al parecer era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo Naruto con su día libre.

-Así es-

-¿Y por qué lo hacen?-

-Para recibir energía Natural…- abrió los ojos para buscarla -¿Quieres probar?-

-Suena algo loco…- se acercó lentamente a su amado, cargando con un vaso de agua de limón con hielos.

-Te gustará- se sentó y extendiéndole su mano recibió a una Hinata alegre. –Pero tienes que quitarte esto- tomó el kimono de ella y comenzó a desatarlo.

-¡Pero Naruto!- la pena alcanzaba a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿No traes nada abajo?- la voz de Naruto y su mirada indicaba que no le desagradaba la idea, al contrario… si no poseía ropa debajo de ese kimono, le plantearía otro tipo de actividad. (Dahia: hay cosas que, aunque se pierdan sentimientos y exista un poco de madurez, no cambian XD… INNER Dahia: Hablando por los tres XD)

-Si traigo…- ese susurro le encantó, demostrado por su piel enchinada (Dahia: Espero que así se diga… le pregunté a todos los lengua mexicana y me dijeron eso… Si no lo es, perdónenme) y esas ganas de comerse a besos a su novio. Pero ahora necesitaba mantenerse despierta porque llegaría en cualquier momento Ino y no podía distraerse de su misión.

-Hn…- bueno, después encontraría otro pretexto para tener otro tipo de actividades con ella…

-Pero, sólo estoy con mi ropa… ropa inter… interior- le contestó con una pena terrible… ¿Y si la veían?

-¿Y?- le contestó un irónico Naruto… ¿desde cuándo daba esas contestaciones? –Yo estoy en ropa interior-

-No obstante eres hombre-

-Hinata…- la miró para después besarla –no permitiré que nada te pase-

-No es eso… me da pena…-

-¿Pena?- otra palabra rara. Se levantó un poco y colocándose de lado, pudo recargarse en su brazo derecho para mirarla mejor.

-La pena o vergüenza es un sentimiento en el cual… pues- sí que era difícil describirle todos los sentimientos que él desconocía. Inmediatamente recordó el resultado que obtuvo al definir lo que era lujuria… no cabía duda que fue una de sus mejores "tardes íntimas"… -se presenta el deshonor por hacer algo que no te gusta o simplemente no deseas hacer… es el momento en donde tienes dudas por alguna circunstancia de ejecutar una acción que no deseas realizar enfrente de alguien- le acarició suavemente esas franjas en su mejilla –y una duda es aquel sentimiento que produce que una decisión tomada la desees realizar o no, sea o no sea necesaria-

-Entonces…- razonando un poco lo dicho anteriormente –¿La pena es la duda que tienes cuando no deseas hacer algo?-

-Algo así- se acomodó a su lado para robarle un beso y abrazarle –por ejemplo. Sufrirías de pena si mi padre nos viera en una situación "intima" y…-

-Eso no sería pena, ya que no es algo que me disguste hacer contigo, al contrario- la miró fijamente después de interrumpirla para sentirse feliz de su sonrojo tan notorio –ya que hacer el amor contigo es tan…- se separó de ella un poco intentando recordar -¿Cómo le dijiste esa noche?-

-¿Qué noche?-

-Cuando me explicaste qué era lujuria- supo que recordó la palabra porque ella literalmente se sonrojó como un semáforo.

-¡NARUTO!- se apenó ante el comentario tan llevado a la ligera por su hombre. Agradecía que se encontraran solos en el recinto.

-¿Qué?- no supo al principio el porqué ella le comentó eso, pero después dedujo todo –Ahora entiendo… ahora lo que sientes es pena… ¿cierto?-

-¿Eh?- ella le miró con duda, después sonrió y le besó –Así es-

-Ah…- le besó su frente para dirigirse inmediatamente a su boca –Ya lo recordé… la palabra que me dijiste es que hacer el amor conmigo era estimulante-

-Y no solo eso- le abrazó fuertemente –es riquísimo…- escondiendo su rubor al colocar su cabeza en el cuello de él –pero no hagas esos comentarios en público…-

-¿Acaso te doy pena?- Comprobaría el significado de esa palabra -¿Por qué te puede dar pena una persona?-

-No me das pena… yo soy la penosa en este lugar…- tomando la mano bronceada de su hombre para besarla lentamente –y puede darte pena una persona cuando la ves con problemas que no pude solucionar ella misma… o actúa de una manera incorrecta ante la sociedad-

¿Eh? Esta vez no entendió nada. ¿No se supone que la pena era una duda? ¿Entonces? –Hn- suspiró y con una voz demasiado seria –No entiendo nada-

-Hahahahaha- le besó rápidamente para sentarse después –Lo entenderás a su tiempo…- meditó un poco para encontrar la respuesta a tanta confusión de Naruto. ¿Cómo explicarle qué era tener pena y sentir pena por alguien?

-Hn… me confundes-

-Ahora resulta que yo te confundo- le miró graciosa. Poco a poco él reaccionaba de una manera más humana… más Naruto. –Es difícil explicar algo que sientes-

-Cierto…- se acostó de nuevo, y dejó que Hinata se quitara su kimono y así disfrutar del baño de sol que tanto necesitaba. –Me pasa todo el tiempo-

-Eso es muy bueno amor- se acomodó a su lado y pensando que una pequeña bronceada a su pálida piel no le haría nada mal…

-No lo sé… es muy confuso y no entiendo nada-

-No intentes entender, sólo disfruta- y con esas palabras, se dieron el resto de la mañana para disfrutarse como no lo habían hecho en todos esos días…

-¡SASUKE!- Sakura estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación, pero unas poderosas manos se colocaron en su cintura y solo sintió como fue jalada.

-Hn…- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo cuando fue abrazada por unos poderosos brazos.

-No es nada personal pero… ¡O te duchas o no te beso!-

-Tú tienes la culpa SA-KU-RA- realmente estaba de buen humor…

-¿YO? Volteó un poco, solamente para ser besada dulcemente. ¿Por qué era tan débil ante ese hombre tan sexy? –Hueles a zorro dormido- comentó al separar sus labios, solo un poco.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Son apestosos de nacimiento, igual que el Teme-

-No metas a Naruto en esto- logró zafarse de su agresor, aunque el gusto no le duró ya que fue nuevamente sujetada de su cintura. –Sasuke, en verdad requieres de un buen baño…-

-Pues… báñate conmigo y así liberarnos de tanto estrés… ¿o acaso olvdaste que me tienes que curar de cualquier mal?- y la abrazó más fuerte para degustar de tan delicioso cuello.

¡Qué proposición! Era realmente tentador… ¿desde cuándo no podía estar con Sasuke de _ESA_ forma? Oficialmente desde que Arashi y Kyo estaban en la mansión Uchiha… Soma y Kazuki no tenían problema alguno, pero el hecho de que esos hermanos hacían de las suyas… por poco les cachaba 4 veces.

-¿Y la misión?- ¡Bingo! Sasuke se sintió realmente bien al ver que su amada prometida no opuso resistencia ante su proposición. Ahora, en esos momentos, la misión le valía un reverendo rábano.

Su respuesta fue fugaz, generando en Sakura una gran excitación: Sasuke la tomó por su adorado y apetitoso trasero y juntó su pelvis con la de ella.

Así que el Uchiha estaba jugando sucio… pues ella, como la Haruno que era, podía jugar al mismo nivel que él. Así que, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para literalmente estrujar su pecho con el de él y empezando con una guerra con sus bocas, logró incitarle para que se perdieran por algunas horas en su habitación… ¿o en la de él? Le era indiferente el lugar… simplemente deseaba tenerlo ya... pero antes su ducha, realmente olía a zorro.

Demonios. Se le había olvidado lo peligrosa que era Sakura y si que le había dado un buen golpe… ¡Ahora la deseaba con más fervor! Rompió el beso tan candente que estaban iniciando, sonrió maliciosamente y antes de que ella dijera algo, se movió rápidamente para aparecer en la entrada de alguna recámara… creía que era la de él.

-¿Qué haces?- ella se percató que esa NO era la habitación de alguno de ellos.

-Pruebo experiencias nuevas- fue la respuesta de Sasuke antes de arrinconarla en la pared y devorar sus pétalos rosados.

-Es… espera Sasuke-kun- como pudo se despegó del amante perfecto -¿Sabes en dónde… estamos?-

-Vamos Sa-ku-ra… ¿acaso tienes miedo a jugar aquí?-

-Eres un reverendo idiota- le contestó sonriente y le besó con ganas. Así que Sasuke abrió la puerta con rapidez y agilidad. Aunque no pudo entrar de la misma manera ya que los besos que ahora recibía en su cuello comenzaban a desorientarlo… ¡eso nunca! Un Uchiha no se dejaba ganar tan fácil… ahora sí, haría la maldad que había planeado para esa mujer.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, él la tomó desprevenida y la aventó a la cama.

-¿Pero qué…- no pudo decir más. El ataque directo a sus sentidos por la gran y aumentante excitación provocó que ella disfrutara de esos besos y caricias que le estaba regalando Sasuke cuando él se posicionó encima de ella.

Pensándolo mejor, el baño sería después…

¡Cuánto se necesitaban! Ahora sí se dieron el tiempo suficiente para recordarse nuevamente. Sasuke recorría esa piel tan deliciosa que ahora estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor. Era reconfortante tener nuevamente a su mujer entre sus brazos. Recorrió cada parte de ella: empezando con sus labios. El transitar por tan maravilloso cuerpo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos… así que se tomaría su tiempo para recorrerlo.

Después de marcar su territorio en esa caverna tan deliciosa sabor cereza, siguió con ese maravilloso cuello para deleitarse después con sus hombros completamente desnudos. ¿En qué momento desapareció su ropa? Sonrió al darse la respuesta… ni idea.

-Oh Sasuke…- era demasiado delicioso sentir como él le atendía tan dulcemente en cierta parte de su anatomía que se encontraba tan sensible por tantas caricias. Sus pechos era poseídos con tanta dulzura como un recién nacido, pero a la vez era tan salvaje y fogosa respondiendo a ese amante tan apasionado que tenía como pareja… no quería que parara, por lo que enredó sus dedos en tan suave selva azabache… ¡Dios! Necesitaba mucho más. Su excitación era más que grande.

Así que, sin pedir permiso alguno, empujó a su hombre para dejarlo boca arriba para colocarse a horcadas de su cintura y así pudo mandar por un momento su orgullo Uchiha muy lejos… por lo menos por algunas horas.

¿Y decía que ella era la sometida? ¡Ha! Que vaya y cuente esa historia a otros. Recorrió con sus labios y manos tan hermoso y perfecto cuerpo… ¿Acaso no se saciaba de poseerlo? No. Nunca lo haría ya que era solamente suyo y ella era solamente de él… ¿quién diría que el arrogante, frío, ex vengador y calculador Sasuke Uchiha se estrenó con su molestia más grande del mundo a los casi 9 meses de haber regresado a su aldea natal (Dahia: es decir, a la semana de iniciar una relación oficial con Sakura XD)? Cuando se adueño y recorrió con sus manos y boca cierta virilidad enlistada para la guerra de Sasuke, tan añorada por alguna parte húmeda y caliente de la pelirrosa, generó que él gimiera de una manera que se escuchó algunas recámaras a la redonda.

Lo que le faltaba… Sakura hizo realmente de las suyas. Le encantaba someter a su hombre con caricias y besos tan fogosos, que lo dejaban sin aliento. El sudor presente en él, agregando el temblor corporal y la respiración profunda y dificultosa le indicaban que estaba haciendo su labor de manera correcta... y cuando veía que él se mordía el labio inferior de una manera tan sexy, le advertía que lo mejor estaba a punto de comenzar…

No podía más. Sasuke sabía que podía liberarse antes de entrar en ella y no lo permitiría jamás. Así que, juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban, logró acostar nuevamente a su mujer y pudo regresarle el gozo de la misma manera, para prepararla ante su invasión.

¿Dudaba Sakura de su poder para someterla? ¡Ha! Pues le estaba demostrando quién era el que dominaba a quien. ¿Acaso las manos de ella apoyadas en su cabeza incitándolo a continuar con su caricia no era más que suficiente para demostrar su poder Uchiha? Ante los mimos tan certeros a la gema más preciada en el cuerpo de Sakura, provocó que ella llegara un primer y explosivo orgasmo. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácil: lo comprobó ante el suspiro tan profundo, el arqueo de su espalda y esa mordida a su labio inferior. Sasuke presenció con su lengua la excitación que ella tenía ante sus atenciones. Era el momento de entrar en ella o morir en el intento...

Así que se colocó encima de ella con el cuidado de quedar exactamente en medio de sus piernas, le acarició sus muslos para darse mejor paso y antes de invadirla, colocó ambas manos a la altura de los hombros de Sakura… necesitaba ver esas esmeraldas irrumpidas por deseo que tanto le incitaban… que tanto necesitaba.

Entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras. Él era un hombre de actos y ella aprendió a entenderle ante su expresión. La mirada llena de fuego de Sasuke le indicaba que realmente estaba necesitado de hacerla suya y ya. Sakura se acomodó mejor para recibirlo y besando su boca le indicó que continuara.

¡Delicioso! Con un fuerte y certero envite, Sasuke se fundió en Sakura. Él recargó su frente con la de Sakura… demostrando que realmente le había gustado. Para ella fue más fácil generar un sonido con su boca. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba para que él le hiciera el amor? La pelirrosa lo sabía perfectamente.

-Te amo Sakura- aún sin moverse Sasuke le susurró al oído. Esperaba que ella le contestara para iniciar lo que habían iniciado.

-Y yo a ti, mi frío Uchiha- le acarició la espalda lentamente para dirigirse un poco más al sur. ¿Aún no comenzaba? No importaba, el sentirlo dentro de ella la satisfacía de una manera inexplicable… ¡cómo lo amaba!

-Te… te recuerdo nueva…mente que esa parte NO es mi espalda- comentó riendo por sentir ciertas delicadas manos en su trasero e impulsarle más a esas caderas tan deliciosas, hundiéndose más de lo que podía dentro de ella. No era una molestia ese movimiento, al contrario… le encantaba que lo hiciera. Aunque ahora deseaba que no lo hiciera para que pudiera hacerle esa pregunta que tenía desde mucho tiempo rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás esp… esperando?- ella ya quería acción, por lo que movió su cadera de una manera que…

-Ah…- no pudo esconder tan delatante gemido. ¿Por qué era tan impacientemente molesta? Pero para confesarlo, esos movimientos le encantaban… -Es… espera Sakura- ante la mirada llena de deseo y duda sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas ruborizadas y con ello prosiguió rápidamente, si no terminaría la fiesta sin haber iniciado –sé que estamos lo su… suficientem…mente sensibles pero… pero… necesito preguntar…te algo-

-Tú dir…as- ¿Por qué se le ocurría hablar siempre ANTES de su actividad vigorosa? Nunca le entendería.

_-¿Te cas…casarías con…conmigo al regresar… a… nuestro…nuestro hogar?-_

_Nuestro hogar._ Su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento… la emoción que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su alma era tan grande que fue expresado con lágrimas.

Esta vez no se sentiría culpable de hacerla llorar ya que conocía el significado de cada una de esas gotitas saldadas… que limpió con todo el cuidado que se merecía esa mujer que había entrado en su alma hasta el fondo.

Y bajo un "si" suave cargado de tanto anhelo y felicidad, le hizo el amor.

Esta vez buscó solo el placer de ella. Cada embestida significó lo importante que era Sakura para él… Sasuke por ese momento dejaría su goce para otra ocasión.

Y lo logró. Sakura llegó por segunda vez al cielo y de una manera realmente potente. Su cuerpo se rindió ante la sensación eléctrica que circulaba por todo su cuerpo… aunque no pudo recuperarse por completo ya que Sasuke no se lo permitió. El placer la inundó nuevamente… y esta vez regalaría la misma sensación a su poseedor.

El movimiento de ambos iba en aumento. Él la embestía regiamente y ella le recibía con gusto, amoldando el movimiento de su cadera para aumentar el placer. Cada vez más fuerte, más delicioso, más… más. Ninguno de los dos cedía a tan deliciosa danza. Por una parte él se deleitaba ante placenteros pechos mientras ella degustaba de ese cuello tan varonil, el cual tenía marcados esos músculos que ahora ejercían una gran función de movimiento.

Cuando el placer supremo apareció ante sus ojos, de una manera casi simétrica, les regaló una sensación tan magnificente que les dejó aturdidos por un buen rato. Sasuke recargó todo su peso en Sakura, la cual le recibió con tanto gusto. Sus espiraciones eran pesadas y dificultosas, intentando recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido… y ni se diga del ritmo de sus corazones.

Cuando el Uchiha recobró algo de lucidez, se separó dulcemente de su mujer, la cual gimió como protesta (y deleite) ante el rompimiento de su unión, aunque eso fue solo un momento, ya que Sasuke se colocó de lado y así pudo jalarla hasta que ella tuvo su espalda en el pecho de él.

-¿Crees que Naruto quiera asistir?- Sakura acariciaba la mano que se encontraba en su cintura, mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos con los de la mano libre de Sasuke para apegarla más a su cuerpo, si era posible. Sentir el calor emanado de su cuerpo después de hacer el amor era lo que más la relajaba.

-Podemos persuadir a Hinata para que le convenza- le contestó besando su hombro. –Hasta puede ser nuestro padrino junto con Hinata-

-¿Te había dicho que eres un genio?- volteó un poco para sonreírle y encontrar sus ojos azabache… pero encontró esos ojos de fuego que, inconscientemente, se activaban cuando él la hacía nuevamente mujer. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ese acto.

-Eso es algo que ya sabía SA-KU-RA antes de que te dieras cuenta- le encantaba verla molesta ante su arrogancia… si supiera…

-¡¿Qué has dicho Uchiha?!- se separó de él "molesta" y se sentó en la cama, importándole un bledo su desnudez.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste Uchiha?- recargó su cabeza en su mano y admiró el cuerpo que acababa de poseer y que tendría por el resto de su vida.

-Hn…- de acuerdo, le desarmó ante esa sonrisa y cara pícara. –Si escuché Sasuke-kun- se acomodó de tal manera que se encontraba enfrente de él –Eres un arrogante-

-Y tú una bella molestia-

-Sólo porque me dijiste belleza no te golpeo-

-Hn- y la beso lentamente, para volver a jugar…

.

.

.

-¡Hahahahaha!- simplemente no podían dejar de reír. Se sentían realmente mal por burlarse de los presentes pero era más que imposible no hacerlo. Ahora tendrían la misión de ir por Naruto y traerlo para que recibiera las disculpas que se merece por lo pasado.

Lo que Sasuke y Sakura desconocieron hasta ese momento (las 6:34 pm para precisar), los llenó de una vergüenza sin igual por las risas de Hinata y Jirato cuando les comentaron que se habían metido en terreno prohibido para jugar. Al principio ambos Uchiha no entendieron nada, pero después de la breve explicación recibida, su pudor calló por lo suelos, y la pena creció considerablemente.

Entraron exactamente en la recamara de cierto rubio que salió literalmente corriendo, junto con un choqueado Kanno, con un gran sonrojo y derrame nasal por ser testigo de algunos "asuntos pendientes" de su ex equipo.

-¡LO SENTIMOS!- ambos le contestaron completamente rojos a Hinata, la cual estalló en risas por recordar la cara de horror que tenía Naruto cuando le gritó su gran descubrimiento…

_%%%Flashback%%%_

_Después de una buena sesión en el camastro, ambos se levantaron para preparar algo de comer. Naruto aún estaba en bóxers y Hinata se había colocado su kimono de nuevo… ¡realmente era relajante tomar un baño de sol!_

_-¿Qué te apetece desayunar?-_

_-Fruta con miel- recordó su "anterior desayuno" y realmente deseaba comer algo dulce._

_-Okay… ¿qué te parece si vas por algo de ropa mientras te lo preparo?- se acercó a él y rozando sus labios –para después ver lo que están haciendo tus traviesos zorros-_

_-Nuestros traviesos zorros-_

_-De acuerdo- con un sonrojo volteó y se dirigió sin desvíos a la cocina con la completa misión de preparar una regia y completa ración de fruta, dedicada a un par de estómagos necesitados de comida._

_Bajo esa tranquilidad se acercó a paso lento a su habitación. Ahora comería lo que tanto soñaba y después encontraría a sus animales tan… que lo más probable estarían haciendo algo realmente malo. Esta vez les quitaría libertad de andar solos ya que no deseaba que nadie de esa aldea les molestara o les hiciera algo malo._

_Lo interesante del asunto fue que encontró dos colas blancas completamente peludas asomadas en un pequeño hoyo localizado en el muro divisorio del siguiente terreno. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos? Tenía flojera (palabra definida apenas unos minutos por Hinata) y evitando cualquier movimiento de más, llamó a sus zorros, los cuales saltaron del susto y saliendo completamente negros. Se miraron con desgana y se acercaron por medio de 3 brincos enormes a su amo._

_-¡Díganos!- ambos estaban a punto de atrapar esa pequeña liebre que se había escapado de sus colmillos._

_-¿Qué hacen?-_

_-Cazamos, amo-_

_-Hn… necesitan un baño- les comentó al ver lo coloridos que se encontraban… los deja de ver unas horas y ellos aprovechaban para hacer de las suyas._

_-¡NOOOO!- los dos gritaron aterrados. ¡UNA DUCHA! Eso significaba el fin del mundo… que les pidiera dejar de comer o besar el trasero de Sasuke…. Hasta recoger basura y servir como trapeador por lo peludos que eran… ¡PERO UN BAÑO!... ¡NUNCA!_

_-Hn- Suspiró rindiéndose ante el espanto de esos dos seres y dejando su ducha para después, le pidió a un mugroso Kanno que le ayudara a traer una bolsa que había preparado para dársela a Hinata… su ropa sucia XD. Mientras tanto, Jirato ayudaría a conseguir duraznos que se encontraban en uno de los árboles del albergue._

_Y así continuó con su recorrido. Naruto meditaba las palabras de Hinata ante su sentir de esos momentos… "la flojera es una sensación que te quita las ganas de hacer algo… solo buscas dormir o descansar". Pues bien, ahora entendía porque a Shikamaru le encantaba mirar las nubes. Aunque le extrañó que fuera tan activo en las misiones teniendo semejante sentimiento todo el tiempo… _

_Estando a unos cuantos pasos de su objetivo, comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños. Miró a Kanno, el cual tampoco supo exactamente el origen de semejante ruido. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta… sintió que ESOS sonidos tan cercanos y peculiares los había escuchado alguna vez… ¿Era en su recámara? Bah, no era posible… lo más probable que estuvieran en la de al lado. Se encontraba tan relajado que no le dio la importancia que debería de tener ese hecho. No tuvo el tiempo ni las ganas de relacionarlo con algo que había escuchado y generado con Hinata._

_Abrió lentamente esa división hacia su espacio personal y encontró todo en penumbras. ¿Había cerrado las cortinas? No recordaba el momento cuando lo hizo… sí que algo raro sucedía. Bah, lo más probable es que las había cerrado Hinata. Dio tres pasos sin ganas hacia su mini clóset y se detuvo en el momento en que Kanno se colocó enfrente de él._

_-Amo, hay alguien aquí…- le comentó en voz baja. Con eso se alarmó y de pronto esa flojera desapareció._

_Era cierto. Ambos se prepararon para atacar al sentir dos presencias que… momento. Ese chakra no les era desconocido. Se miraron para llegar a la misma conclusión… ¡esos chakra eran demasiado conocidos!_

_-Ahh… Sa… ahh-_

_¡¿EH?! Esta vez Naruto se quedó paralizado. _

_-Sa… ku… ra…- _

_4, 3, 2, 1… Esa voz era de… de… no era posible ya que Uchiha estaba… ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! _

_No podía moverse. El sentimiento que albergaba en su ser era realmente fuerte, le había imposibilitado todo poder de raciocinio y libre movimiento. Simplemente era más que imposible reaccionar ante lo que, unos segundos después captaron sus cielos completamente abiertos._

_Por el movimiento de Kanno (Dahia: mejor dicho, huida ante su descubrimiento… ¡¿Por qué los humanos le hacían semejantes escenas?! XD INNER Dahia: Yo sé perfectamente la razón) se abrió un poco la puerta de tal manera que dejó entrar la luz del reluciente sol._

_Ahora el calor recorriendo todo su rostro era insostenible… un líquido que salió de su nariz le indicó que era el momento preciso de salir corriendo igual que Kanno ante esa escena tan… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DIOS! ¿Por qué en su recámara? _

_-Oh si Sasuke… ahhh…- de nuevo escuchó la voz de su ex compañera, advirtiéndole que era más que necesaria su huída…_

_¡ESTABA SASUKE LITERALMENTE ENCIMA DE SAKURA HACIÉNDOLE ESO! Y lo que le dio un Know Out completo a Naruto, fue que Sakura estaba literalmente tomando las nalgas de Sasuke… y le ayudaba con sus pies cruzados en esa cintura tan masculina (que causó una gran indigestión en el rubio)_

_Fue lo más impactante, espeluznante, horrible, espantoso y horroroso que había visto en su vida. _

_Salió como alma que la lleva el diablo. No le importo no cerrar la puerta y dejar a la vista de otros semejante escena… no le importó tirar a Kanno en el camino (el cual estaba en la orilla del pasillo a punto de devolver toda la fruta robada del árbol de higos)… No le importó caerse tres veces por sus torpes movimientos y darse en su cara (para precisar el golpe, un gran chichón nació en su frente)… no le importó tropezarse por cuarta vez, ahora en el camastro y llevárselo consigo al patio (ya que se encontraba en la orilla del pasillo y pues, cayó aproximadamente 1 metro. Este lado del edificio era alto por el atractivo acuático que tenía)… no le importó que el estanque en el que fue recibido le mojara por completo… no le importó que el cómodo y dulce asiento que le albergó con su amada Hinata le cayera en su cabeza, noqueándolo y ni le importó que Hinata le mirara aterrada ante su llegada tan extraña._

_-Por Dios… ¡Naruto!- vio el preciso instante en el que su amado rubio cayó fuertemente al estanque y fue derribado por el camastro. Dejó todo en la barra y salió a su auxilio._

_Pudo reaccionar a los segundos. Quitó esa molestia que se encontraba encima de él y sentándose… recordó lo que había visto hace unos momentos y requería urgentemente ayuda de la única persona que entendería su estado._

_-Hina… Hina… ¡HINATA!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. -¡HHHIIINNNAAATTTAAAAAA!-_

_-¡NARUTO!- se acercó corriendo a él, se metió en el estanque y mirándolo encontró que se encontraba literalmente aterrado. -¡¿Qué te pasó?!-_

_-Hinata yo… yo… ¡YO LOS VÍ!- ventilaba rápidamente. Después buscó los ojos aperlados de su mujer y se sintió desarmado ante una gran guerra -¡ESTÁN EN MI RECÁMARA!- y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. _

_No sabía si reír o preocuparse ante esa actitud. Le quitó sus manos y le besó la frente que… ¡DIOS! Tenía un gran chichón. ¡Necesitaba saber lo que le puso así! -¿Quiénes están en tú…?- no podía creer la actitud de su amado… ¡parecía un niño pequeño que había descubierto algo realmente espantoso! Sus ojos abiertos estaban llenos de asombro, ese rubor completo en su rostro y… ¿por qué tenía marca de sangre en su nariz? –Antes que nada debes de tranquilizarte- le abrazó de tal manera que dejó que él le abrazara por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho. Ella aprovechó esa posición para calmarle por medio de caricias y lo logró. Pasaron algunos minutos y ella sintió que él dejó de temblar. –Ahora sí, dime que fue lo que viste y te puso así-_

_-Kanno y yo…- aún no podía asimilar lo visto anteriormente –entrábamos a… a MI recámara… para… mi ropa… pero les vi- calló cerrando los ojos. ¡Si que era terrible ver semejante escena! Aseguraba que tendría malos sueños por la culpa de esos dos._

_-¿Qué viste?-_

_-Sasuke y Sakura… ellos dos… estaban ahí…-_

_-¿Sasuke y Sakura?- se separó de Naruto un poco para ver su rostro y se enterneció por ver su sonrojo… ¡estaba más que apenado!_

_-S…si…i…- apenas pudo sacar algo de voz. El sentimiento que estaba en todo su ser era inexplicable y realmente le inmovilizaba en todos los sentidos._

_-¿Y qué hacían en tu recámara?-_

_¿Cómo explicarle sin que se sintiera como él? Lo único que se le ocurrió, provocó que ella se quedara callada por algunos momentos. –Lo mismo que… lo mismo que nosotros… cuando llegamos…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Ellos estaban… estaban… haciéndolo… ¡EN MI CAMA!-_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que esos dos…?- _

_-Si…- la miró con esos ojos azules tan profundos –ellos estaban…- suspiró e intentando borrar los gemidos de ellos dos –Escuché todo-_

_-¿Escuchaste todo?- estaba a punto de soltarse en risa… pero por respeto a él no se lo permitía._

_-…H... hn…- no pudo más. Cuando Naruto cerró los ojos de nuevo, Hinata estalló en unas carcajadas que podrían escucharse por todo el albergue… y un poco más._

_Y Naruto la vio sin entenderle._

_-Mi vida- le acarició sus mejillas rojas por la impresión y le habló lo más dulce que pudo –entonces cachaste a Sasuke y a Sakura en un momento de intimidad- el rubio movió su cabeza afirmando rápidamente… no cabía duda que aún era tan inocente. _

_-Dudo la razón del porqué están en tu habitación- continuó –y realmente no quiero saber lo que viste…- le besó y con eso intentó calmarlo por completo –pero quiero que entiendas que es algo demasiado normal-_

_-Pero… mi habitación… es mía y tuya… yo…- seguía sin comprender y sin quitarse esa cosa que no sabía que era. _

_-¿Sabes lo que es lujuria cierto?- él de nuevo afirmó con la cabeza –Pues hay ciertos niveles que una pareja tiene… depende de muchos factores y hace que encuentren un lugar "adecuado" para entregarse. No importa si es en su propia habitación o en otra completamente ajena-_

_-¿En serio?- la curiosidad de Naruto la enterneció más de lo que estaba. Tenía que agradecerles a esos dos que despertaran en Naruto ese carácter que hace mucho que no veían. Esos ojos cielo estaban regresando a los de antes..._

_-Si mi vida… e inclusive puede cambiar por otros métodos, tales como el alcohol, caricias deliciosas e irresistibles, algún olor o inclusive comida…-_

_-¡COMIDA!- no cabía duda… Naruto estaba demostrando curiosidad. ¿Acaso no podía estar más feliz ante esa actitud? Los ojos llenos de asombro y felicidad por saber algo nuevo estaban llenando ese vacío que tenía Hinata en su ser al enterarse de la pérdida de sentimientos del rubio._

_-Y todo eso da como resultado que pase lo que han hecho Sasuke y Sakura-_

_-Ah…- meditó cada una de las palabas. ¿Acaso él haría eso con Hinata? Esperaba que no, ya que la intimidad que tenía con ella deseaba que fuera solo de ellos dos. Era el único acto limpio y puro que tenía desde que comenzó a vivir… -Hinata-_

_-Dime Naruto- ¡Lo tranquilizó! _

_-¿El Sake puede provocarme mucha lujuria?- sí que era tan inocente… pero sin esa parte esencial en el carácter de Naruto, él no sería simplemente él…_

_-Si-_

_-Entonces no lo tomaré más- se levantó y ayudó a Hinata a pararse. Desde hoy en adelante cuidaría lo más preciado para él… y si eso implicaba algunas restricciones, no le importaría con tal de protegerla._

_%%%Fin Flashback%%%_

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Esperanza

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**!Hola mis hermanos! Aquí con la continuación... alegre de que he podido sacarle algo a mi INNER y a mi musa. **__**Este**_ _**capítulo es corto, pero explica algunas cosas y es mejor dejarlo así. Sé que es pequeno, pero vale la pena ya que es un adelanto para lo que sigue... XD y realmente les va a gustar tanto como a mi. Pude escaparme nuevamente de mi amada y cómoda almohada para subir la conti XD XD XD! es por ello que ando realmente de buenas... pero en fin, les mando a todos un saludo y realmente les ruego, imploro, pido que me regalen un review, ya que uno más significa una letra más de inspiración...**_

_**Me da gusto que les haya gustado el anterior y he de confesar que el explicar sentimientos es terrible, una gran meta que espero que haya logrado solventar... QUé dicen ustedes? Como adelanto, a partir de este capítulo, las travesuras de esos zorros crecerá al extremo... SAsuke y Sakura tendrán un laaaaarrgo camino por recorrer, Ino mucha ropa que comprar y SHikamaru evitar mostrar flojera ante un rubio que se enamorará más de una Hinata protectora y adorable... La razón? Sigan el siguiente capítulo...**_

_**AH! Y por cierto, a todos y todas les digo que si ven alguna de las historias escritas por mí, me avisen... ya que tenemos que luchar contra los piratas y sus robos... DIGAN NO A LA PIRATERIA!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 29: Esperanza_**

-No es nada personal pero…- Jirato estaba tranquilizándose después de reír a todo gusto –son unos tontos calientes- generando más rubor en los presentes.

-No seas malo Jirato- Hinata le acarició y rió un poco por el comentario. Suspiró y vio la mano tan sucia que le había quedado por tocar al zorro. –Yo no tengo nada que perdonarles, al contrario- les enfrentó con sus perlas tan alegres –Aunque no puedo negar que tienen que disculparse con él… y sobre todo convencerlo de que puede tomar Sake cuando lo desee- se levantó Hinata y fue seguida por Jirato, el cual aún no dejaba de reír.

-¿No va a tomar más Sake?- Sasuke aún se sentía culpable y apenado ante lo que habían hecho en la recámara de Naruto. Ni siquiera se había ganado su confianza y ahora…

-No- suspiró Hinata –y tampoco comerá ostiones… ¡Ni fresas!- se enojó consigo misma al contarle algunos de los afrodisiacos para el amor… ¡El muy condenado juró no volver a comerlos! Y conociéndolo, no lo haría… ¿Y ahora qué haría con sus planes de seducción? Lo bueno fue que no le contó nada acerca del buen uso de la crema batida…

-o.O- Sasuke y Sakura no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Y tú zorrito apestoso…- se agachó a la altura de Jirato –Busca a Kanno que tendrán su baño.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Quedó petrificado ante la noticia.

-Y esa es una orden de nuestro amo-

-¿Nuestro amo?- ambos salían de la sala -¿Por qué dice que Naruto-sama es su amo?- Jirato estaba confundido por lo dicho… ¿No se supone que ella era su ama y era pareja de su amo?

-Así es…- le sonrió –Ya que él es mío y yo soy de él…-

Y con eso se alejaron de los dos Uchiha completamente desolados y desarmados.

.

.

.

-¡Ino!- Shikamaru estaba sosteniendo a su amiga, la cual estaba histérica, con unas ganas terribles de golpear a la presente.

-¿Acaso dije algo que no te gustó... insípida?- Suri comentó alegre al ver como esa rubia desabrida tocó a su adorado Kage….

-¡Sólo porque estoy en una misión no te…!- si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru, ella le hubiera contestado como deseaba…

-Disculpe, pero… ¿no cree que es demasiado problemático pelear a una puerta de distancia de su líder?- el Nara comentó después de soltar a su amiga.

-No quiero que esta bruja se le acerque a mi jefecito tan adorado- la kunoichi sonrió al ver ese odio en los ojos azules de la chica.

-Pues entonces no vuelvas a acercarte a él- otra voz salió de pronto -¡Eres una idiota Suri!- otro shinobi apareció de pronto al lado de los AMBU de Konoha –Se nota que todo tu cerebro se fue a tus grandes tetas-

-¡RENJI!- (Dahia: es un pequeño y único crossover… XD) la nombrada pateó a su compañero de equipo en su muslo, buscando su entrepierna. No le dolió ya que pudo librarse antes de cualquier mal incidente.

-¿Qué te pasa Suri? ¡Están ayudando al jefe y tú sales con tus estúpidos celos!- Renji explotó. ¿Por qué su compañera era realmente tonta con el tema de "Mi Kage"?

-Claro… y sobre todo con semejante zorra que se le restriega por todo el cuerpo- contrarrestó la kunoichi de la Nube.

-¡Cállate!- Ino explotó -¡Yo no soy una zorra! Aquí la única deforme, loca y… celulítica eres tú- la recorrió con la mirada para reírse suavemente –agregando el mal gusto por la moda y lo anticuada que te ves… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿40, 50? Pues créeme, se te notan…- sonriendo -¡Y ahora entiendo el porqué te enojas ante tanta belleza joven ante tus ojos!-

Ahora fue Renji el que tuvo que agarrar a su compañera, la cual estaba más que eufórica ante el comentario. En cambio, Ino se dio la vuelta como toda una reina y fue perseguida por un sorprendido Shikamaru… Las mujeres no son más que problemas…

¿Cómo era posible que la moda y el físico generaran tanto odio entre ellas? Esta y por única vez, le dio la razón a su amiga…

Pero ahora tenía algo más importante que resolver. ¿Cómo ayudaría a Naruto con Hinata? Tenía que hablar con él para poder acercarse a ella… ¡Pero era tan problemático! Y más porque no pudo descansar como siempre y así pensar mejor sus planes.

Como terminaron su ronda y lograron hablar con el Kage, fueron al albergue y así comenzar con la misión en ese lugar. Caminaron por las solitarias calles hasta que se toparon con una tienda de artesanías. Se miraron sorprendidos al encontrar el único local abierto a esas horas. Era una ley que todos los comercios cerraran a las 7:00 pm diariamente, pero eran las 8 y aún se veía luces dentro de ese puesto.

-Buenas noches- Ino se acercó y encontró a un par de viejecitos detrás del aparador, los cuales le sonrieron y le contestaron de la misma manera.

-Buenas noches- Ahora fue Shikamaru el que entró.

-Buenas jovencito…- la mujer le contestó con una grata sonrisa –Veo que son de Konoha…-

-Así es…- comentó Ino al comenzar a recorrer los pequeños estantes. Encontró un sinfín de figurillas… las cuales eludían a todo tipo de animales, personas y famosos. Era realmente hermoso ver tanto detalle en una simple figurita tan bien detallada. ¡Era genial! Sin dudarlo, compraría algo para su mamá.

Estaba a punto de agarrar un bello tulipán de cristal cuando perdió su mirada en otra estatuilla. La tomó delicadamente… era una ranita verde con su boca abierta. ¿En dónde la había visto? Estaba completamente segura que le era demasiado conocida.

-¿Te gusta?- ahora el viejo le comentó.

-Sí, es muy bonita…- la dejó en su lugar nuevamente –Sobre todo porque siento que la he visto en algún lugar-

-¿La has visto en algún lugar?- la viejita vio a su esposo y sonrió cómplice –Es una buena noticia saber eso jovencita… ya que nosotros la hemos hecho con inspiración a este monedero…- y con la alegría del mundo sacó una cajita dentro de un cajón del mostrador y con mucha ternura sacó un monedero verde con forma de rana. -¿Acaso conocen al ninja que poseía esto?-

-¡GAMA-CHAN!- Shikamaru miró asombrado ese monedero… ¡Era el de Naruto!

¿Cómo era posible que esos dos ancianos tuvieran ese monedero?

-¿Cuándo lo obtuvieron?- continuó el shinobi –Si nos lo pueden decir-

-Claro…- volvió a guardarla en esa cajita con tanto cuidado –hace casi 3 años… nosotros estábamos buscando un lugar en dónde vivir… habíamos sido despojados de todos nuestros bienes gracias a un ser malo en el país del arroz. Y por lo mismo nos dirigimos hacia la Nube ya que nuestra hija vivía aquí. No obstante fuimos atacados a tres días de aquí por unos vándalos y nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos…-

-No sabíamos que hacer y ni siquiera podíamos regresar o avanzar…- con una gran sonrisa continuó –y fue cuando ese jovencito apareció. Por desgracia jamás conocimos su nombre, pero él nos ayudó dándonos todo su dinero en esta pequeña rana.-

-Y se fue en el instante en el que llegó-

-¿En ese entonces, ese chico era serio?- Shikamaru se acercó a Ino y tomó la figurilla de la rana.

-Si- ambos adultos le contestaron.

-Ya veo- sonriendo –Me llevaré esto- dejó en la barra la ranita –Y ese problemático se llama Naruto Uzum…-

-¡Naruto!- la mujer miró a su viejo -¡El chico se llama Naruto!-

-¿Y ustedes le conocen? ¿Le han visto?- y las preguntas llovieron.

-Eh… pues… él…- Ino estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué tanto había hecho el rubio todo ese tiempo?

-Le conocemos… pero no le hemos visto últimamente- Shikamaru sacó su cartera y con ello sacó tres billetes.

-Nara Shikamaru…- Ino le tomó la mano y mirándolo con recelo –Naruto est…- pero no pudo continuar ya que recibió un fuerte pellizco en su brazo, callándola con un gran grito de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede con Naruto?- el viejo estaba intrigado ante las palabras de la rubia… pero no pudo preguntar nada más al ver como la kunoichi miró con odio a su compañero y este simplemente suspiró resignado.

-Él está bien… creo- sonriendo un poco –Me llevo este-

-Tómelo como pago por darnos el nombre de ese chico- y sacó nuevamente la cajita con el monedero –y si lo ve, regrésele esto-

-Pero…- Ino pudo tranquilizarse, pero el moretón que tenía en su blanca piel lo pagaría ese flojo… ¡Se vengaría!

-Por favor…- y con eso, le entregó la figurilla con el monedero de rana.

-Lo tendrá en sus manos lo más pronto posible- Shikamaru lo tomó. Se despidieron de los presentes y así se dirigieron al albergue.

Caminaron por 25 minutos y llegaron a su destino. Tardaron ese tiempo ya que el pobre Nara estaba cogiendo por el pisotón que recibió ante ese pellizco. Ino rió ante eso, pero después se sintió mal por la cara de dolor de su amigo. Con eso, simplemente entraron y caminando silenciosamente se adentraron a la pequeña zona que era exclusivo de ellos. Con lo que no contaron fue que vieron pasar completamente empapados a dos zorros blancos, los cuales caminaban pesadamente, con la cabeza agachada y las orejas abajo. La cola estaba a punto de tocar tan sucio piso, pero intentaban mantenerla lo más alta posible para no mancharse.

-¿Y ahora?- Ino miró a Shikamaru con duda para dirigirse hacia los peludos. -¿Y qué les pasó?-

-¡No pregunten!- ambos Kitsune les contestaron con resentimiento… ¿Acaso no recibieron el peor castigo que su amo podía darles? ¿Ni siquiera era posible salvarse de semejante vergüenza?

-De acuerdo- Shikamaru, con la flojera de intentar averiguar lo sucedido, se adelantó dejando atrás a Ino, la cual reía por ver como esos animales andaban de huraños por un baño… sí que eran únicos.

Al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola, siguió a su compañero para alcanzarle a los segundos. Así entraron a la sala, en donde se encontraba Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto. ¿Qué fue lo extraño? Uchiha y Haruno estaban con un gran sonrojo, mientras Hyuga intentaba esconder su risa sin lograrlo y Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-En verdad lo lamentamos- Sakura se atrevió a romper el silencio incómodo, no obstante no recibió ni una respuesta de ese rubio.

-No volverá a pasar- ahora Sasuke comentó destruyó su orgullo para soltar esas palabras… ¡Le llevaba la fregada! Pero era más que necesario. Tenía que pedirle perdón a un Naruto que ni siquiera les veía.

-…- no tenía nada que decir. Se levantó sin más y mirando a Hinata, le dio a entender que requería estar solo. Con eso pasó de largo, evitando ver a esos dos que le provocaron una indigestión que hasta el Kyubi tenía por haberle contado… ¡No dormiría NUNCA en esa cama! Por eso había pasado todas sus cosas con Hinata.

Y con eso se encaminó al exterior. Deseaba estar solo ya que necesitaba urgentemente eliminar cualquier sentimiento extraño de su cuerpo. Pero como siempre, sus planes eran arruinados.

-Te lo mandan- Shikamaru le lanzó la cajita que tenía en sus manos –mañana salimos a las 6, así que descansa lo que puedas-

Después de esas palabras desapareció Naruto en llamas.

-¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!- ahora sí, Hinata soltó la risa que tenía atorada desde que comenzaron a hablar. Se sentía tan mal por los dos, pero era realmente chistoso que Sasuke y Sakura le hostigaran para pedirle perdón… ¿No pensaron que era más que suficiente decirle a ella para que le convenciera? Al parecer aún no confiaban en su poder de convencimiento.

-¡Hinata!- Sakura gritó completamente roja -¡No te rías!-

-Lo… lo siento…- intentaba controlar su risa –pero… pero… ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!- no pudo.

Shikamaru e Ino, desconociendo de lo sucedido, se acercaron a Sasuke, el cual les contestó con un simple "¡HN!" para salir del recinto. Sakura en cambio, les contó sin detalles lo sucedido, haciendo reír más a la Hyuga, provocando un sonrojo en la Yamanaka y un "Qué problemáticos son" en el Nara.

-Shika, ¿cerraste tu habitación con llave?- Ino, despertando del mini shock en el que se encontraba, acompañó a Hinata y a Shikamaru…

_...Si que no era su día…_

.

.

.

Suspiró rindiéndose. ¿Qué era esto? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Naruto se encontraba en la techumbre del edificio observando las estrellas. Pensó que podría calmarse y descansar, pero le pasó todo lo contrario. Nuevamente suspiró y tomó el monedero que le causaba tantas dudas… ¿cómo llegó eso a sus manos?

Tantas dudas en su interior… y que por desgracia jamás podría resolver. Esta vez, ni siquiera Hinata podría ayudarle.

-Aquí estabas- Hinata apareció a unos metros de él. -¿Te molesta que me acerque?-

-No- la miró colocando la cajita en una teja y se hizo a un lado, dándole lugar a ella. Con eso, pudo recibir a su mujer en su regazo.

-¿Estás molesto…?- tendría que cambiar su pregunta, ya que no era el momento de explicarle otro sentimiento, ya era mucho por hoy -¿Vas a perdonar a Sasuke y a Sakura?-

-No quiero volver a ver esa cama en mi vida- la miró con esos cielos tan confusos –y cerraremos la puerta con llave-

-De acuerdo- rió un poco y le abrazó más fuerte. Con eso disfrutó de esos momentos de paz con su novio. –Pero por lo menos diles algo… se encuentran muy apenados por lo sucedido-

-No me importa-

No de nuevo. Ese rechazo que había desaparecido días atrás y estaba de nuevo… ¿era por lo pasado? Se separó un poco de él y le encontró mirando esa cajita que recibió de Shikamaru. –Naruto-

-Hn…-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo sé- suspiró y separándose completamente de Hinata, la tomó nuevamente y se la ofreció.

Miró con duda esa caja. Esos ojos azules realmente reflejaban confusión… ¿Qué se encontraba en su interior? La tomó y con cuidado la abrió… -¡GAMA-CHAN!- sonrió realmente feliz por la bella sorpresa, pero esta desapareció al ver la seriedad de Naruto. –Naruto… es Gama-chan, tu monedero-

-¿Mi monedero?- alzó una ceja, realmente confundido.

-Así es… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Perdiste a tu rana sagrada! Eso sí que es sorprendente… ¿qué te va a decir Iruka-sensei ante eso?-

-Hn…- volvió a ver esa rana sin entender nada de lo que ella decía.

-Naruto… esto- sacando a la rana de tela –es tu gran tesoro desde ni…-

No pudo decir más. Le miró con tanto dolor y sin poderlo evitar, lloró.

Naruto en cambio, agachó la mirada, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos buscó otro punto que no fuera Hinata. Generando en ellos el silencio más incómodo y lleno de dolor que habían tenido juntos.

-¿De… desde cuándo no… no puedes…?- Hinata aún sostenía a Gama-chan, y con la fuerza de su corazón la guardó en donde estaba y se acercó nuevamente al rubio, el cual no había cambiado de posición.

-No lo sé- su voz se escuchaba seria.

-Naruto… ¡Dios!- y le abrazó. -¿Por qué… qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-…-

-¿Qué fue lo… lo que pasó?- Aún lloraba ante su horrible descubrimiento… ¡No podía ser!

-_Perdí _mi vida Hinata- le abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Estás diciéndome que tú…?- se aferró a él fuertemente.

-Apenas puedo recordar cosas…- suspiró rendido, tendría que contarle la verdad. Ya era inútil esconderlo –el pago era darle mi vida al Kyubi… yo le pagué y él se quedó con todo: sentimientos, poder y… mis recuerdos-

-No… no puede ser…-

-…- ¿Qué decirle? Realmente no sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación. Deseaba fervientemente que no se diera cuenta, pero ahora era más que necesario confesarle todo… ¿pero cómo? No quería hacerla sufrir y lo estaba haciendo.

-Mi Naruto… lo siento tanto…-

-No tienes nada que…- se separó de ella y buscándola con la mirada –Lo hice para salvarte-

-Pero tú… tú ahora…- las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Se sentía tan mal por no salvarle de semejante castigo… ¿qué había hecho él de malo para pagar semejante pago? -¿Qué recuerdas?-

-No mucho- le quitó todas las gotitas de su mejilla con sus dedos primeramente, después con sus labios.

-¿Puedes contarme?- ella le tomó desprevenido y le abrazó de tal manera que ella quedó acostada encima de él.

-Tienes que descansar-

-No me importa… tú eres lo más preciado que tengo y necesito ayudarte… ¿me regalas un poco de tu tiempo para que me expliques todo?- le acarició sus mejillas –Por favor…- y le besó.

.

.

.

-¡NARA!- Ino entró a la habitación de su compañero realmente molesta.

-Problemática- él se encontraba acostado, observando tan bella luna gracias a hacer algunos movimientos en su habitación.

-Explícame por qué les dijiste a esos viejitos que no sabías de Naruto-

-Tengo mis razones… descansa y nos vemos mañana- ni siquiera movió un dedo, realmente su flojera era más grande que su terror por ser golpeado por ella.

-¡ASH! ¡Tacaño! Nunca podré entenderte Shikamaru- ¿Acaso le cortaría las intenciones siempre? ¡Maldecía la flojera e inteligencia de ese hombre!

-Ni yo a ti… eres más problemática que Temari, y eso ya es mucho-

-¿Acaso crees que soy problemática? Entonces verás que tu mujer será más "problemática" cuando se entere de lo que te han hecho esos zorros…- y salió victoriosa.

-Mujeres problemáticas- ahora estaba en graves problemas. Si Temari se enteraba de todo… bah, eso no importaba, de todas maneras ella era una mujer con tantos problemas… ¿Por qué los hombres Nara tenían que enamorarse de ese tipo de mujeres?

Intentó contestarse, pero la flojera le ganó y se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que Hinata rompiera ese hielo que cubría a Naruto, ya que era tiempo de recuperar a su amigo al precio que fuera…

.

.

.

Con esa petición, se acomodaron de nuevo y así Hinata escuchó a Naruto. Guardó el horror albergado en su ser por oír que su amado rubio perdió realmente su vida en la segunda fusión. El Kyubi se encargó de robarle su humanidad por poder, quedándose no solamente sus sentimientos, sino con sus recuerdos, vivencias y demás expresiones que llegó a tener en su vida.

Que cuando despertó no reconocía ni siquiera quien era, aunque por órdenes de esa voz tan siniestra fingió no decir nada. A los días supo que él era Uzumaki Naruto, teniendo gran ayuda de Arashi y al Kyubi con respecto al tema, y con eso supo un poco acerca de Konoha y de la misión que tenía de defenderla a cualquier modo… pero no recordaba lo suficiente para identificar a sus compañeros de la academia… ni siquiera se acordaba si había ido a una. En su mente solamente se hallaban los nombres de Iruka y Shizune… percibía vagamente el físico de Tsunade y de Jiraiya pero no relacionaba su vida con ellos.

Fue hasta que se encontró al Sannin tiempo después cuando recordó a Sasuke, a Sakura y a otros aspectos de la aldea. Aunque lo que tenía en su cabeza no le ayudaba lo suficiente, por tener recuerdos desagradables e incompletos, presentes en sus sueños…

_**"¡Aléjate demonio!"**_

Todos los aldeanos que le miraban le decían esas palabras… marcándole de por vida…

_**"No te acerques a ese niño… te matará"**_

Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para alimentarse o defenderse a sí mismo como para intentar matar a alguien… y, ¿cómo hacerlo si tenía que recuperarse de las heridas provocadas por aquellos que le odiaban sin saber la razón?

**_"Maldito demonio… ¡Mataste a mis padres!"_**

Mucho tiempo guardo su miedo a ser golpeado e insultado, saliendo así de la depresión que a sus 6 años tenía sin saber el porqué de esos tratos.

_**"¡Tráelo de regreso Naruto!"**_

En ese momento comprendió que Sakura era únicamente su amiga-hermana… y lucharía por verla feliz, pasara lo que pasara…

_**"Te prometo que te cuidaré el resto de tu vida, Sakura-chan… y también al Teme del mal… y no fallaré ya que ese es mi camino ninja".**_

Le había prometido a la pelirrosa el regresar al hermano que siempre deseó tener… necesitaba urgentemente recuperar los únicos lazos que había adquirido con el tiempo. Eso era lo más maravilloso y fuerte que tenía en toda su miserable vida… pero falló, demostrándose que no era más que un maldito monstruo fracasado.

_**"No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme el acercarme a un ser tan despreciable como tú…- esa mirada roja llena de odio del que alguna vez creyó hermano -no te me acerques, monstruo".**_

¿Acaso todos tenían razón? ¿No podían ver que él no era el monstruo que todos veían? Y… ¿por qué el único ser que era como su hermano le decía esas palabras?

**_"Te odio Naruto… ¡NO QUIERO VERTE EN LO QUE RESTA DE MI VIDA!"_**

Monstruo… demonio… ya no había duda, eso era lo único que era.

_**"…Prometo protegerlos sin importarme nada más… aunque me odien con todo su ser"**_

Ellos eran parte del único lugar que podía decirle hogar… era el único lugar donde encontró la amistad, la hermandad y el amor... por eso le protegería, pasara lo que pasara…

Hinata solo observaba a Naruto. Él calló de pronto y se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que recordaba? Por su expresión neutra no pudo descifrarlo, sin embargo el gran suspiro que dio significó que nada bueno.

-Naruto…- se acostó en su hombro y le tomó la mano izquierda y con ello comenzó a acariciar su mano.

-Sin embargo…- él continuó con su relato -jamás pude olvidarte… no completamente. Podía verte en sueños y recordaba cada noche lo bella y linda que eres, un poco rara pero hermosa- sin hacer mucho movimiento y romper con ese contacto con ella por escucharla reír, giró lentamente su cabeza, para encontrarse un sonrojo en ella. –Me aseguré antes de perderte ya que eres lo único que ha sido puro… lo único que ha sido mío-

-Y siempre lo seré…- suspiró al mismo tiempo que él, generándole una pequeña risa –ya que estaré contigo hasta que tú me lo permitas-

-¿No crees que soy un monstruo?- la pregunta fue realizada en voz baja…

-Nunca…- se separó de él y tomando dulcemente su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas –Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Naruto. Los únicos monstruos aquí son los que te dijeron eso…- sonrió y con ello logró calmar toda confusión en Naruto –y te amo con toda mi alma. Quiero que entiendas que yo te necesito… sin ti no puedo vivir… eres mi todo, amor mío…- liberando una pequeña lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla –nunca digas eso que me matas-

-Lo siento- le quitó la lágrima traviesa gentilmente.

-Nada de sentirlo…- se acercó y besándolo -¿Puedes recuperar todo lo que has perdido?-

-…No por mí mismo…- volvió a besarla. –Ya hice el pago y el Kyubi es el único que decide eso-

-Mi vida…- le besó nuevamente y con una sonrisa –Te doy mi palabra que te haré recordar, importándome nada el demonio ese, cada uno de los momentos buenos y malos que tuviste mientras yo estaba contigo…_ lo haré ya que ese es mi camino ninja_-

-¿Esas son tus palabras?- eso sí lo recordaba, en sí se las dijo alguna vez a Soma y a Kazuki…

-No, son todas tuyas- se separó para tomar la cajita y sacar a Gama-chan, ofreciéndola a esas manos bronceadas –igual que esto-

-…Gama-chan…- lo miró y por primera vez sintió en su ser algo realmente confortante, completamente distinto… miró a Hinata y ella sonrió comprendiendo todo lo que él sentía.

_…Ahora Naruto podía sentir que era la esperanza…_

CONTINUARÁ...


	30. Descubrimientos

**La Posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**_Hola hermanitos y hermanitas del Fic! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo caítulo. He de confesarles que estoy un poco desnimada ya que la devaluación de review se ha hecho presente en mis historias (Agradeciendo a los que me regalaron unas palabras de aliento para continuar XD) y pues... POR QUÉ NO ME DEJARON MÁS? Acaso no les gustó la conti que puse aquí y en "Destino Quizás?"... eso es muy triste. _**

**_Espero que les guste este neuvo capi que me hizo reír mucho y sobretodo me hizo enamorarme más de Naruto de lo que estoy (o.O solo espero que el monstruo de la cama jamás se entere XD) Qué piendan ustedes? Si ven cambios? hehehe, como especial agradecimiento, te doy mi gran amiga Athenea por brindarme tantas palabras en espaniol, no sabría que hacer sin ti!_**

**_No obstante, requiero de muchas más para mejorar mi espaniol... desean ayudarme?_**

**_Acepto dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones y amenazas de muerte... recuerden que para esta pobre autora, un review es igual a una letra de inspiración._**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!_**

* * *

**CApítulo 30: Descubrimientos**

Dieron las siete de la tarde y estaba más que cansada. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano tuviera la gran energía para seguir con su misión? ¡Cómo podía lograrlo!

-Hermanita tonta… ¡si no te mueves vamos a perder al Jinchuriki!-

-Yue… no seas malo- una joven de cabellos rojizos, con ojos verdes, piel blanca vestida con unos pantalones ajustados color negro y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo color blanca. Se sentó un poco en la piedra que estaba enfrente.

-No soy malo Antaro… ¡Ahora vámonos!- se acercó a ella e intentó jalarla, pero vio que su respiración era muy pesada, símbolo de cansancio. Así que, sonriendo tiernamente, se sentó al lado de ella y le ofreció su botella de agua –descansaremos 5 minutos, ¿vale?-

-¡Vale!- ella estaba completamente feliz. Su hermano gemelo era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado… no como el tonto de Shajiro… él era el peor hermano mayor que sus padres le pudieron dar… ¿Acaso Reika era más importante que ellos? No cabía duda.

-Hn… Antaro- el joven que también tenía el cabello rojo con ojos verdes le miró preocupado –necesito que me prometas algo-

-Dependerá de lo que sea- la respuesta le desarmó… ¿por qué era tan necia?

-Solo di que si mujer-

-"D-e-p-e-n-d-e"- la vocecita de chica mimada le generaba a ese hermano suyo unos calofríos espantosos…

-Vuelves a hablar de esa manera… ¡Y te abandonaré en este espantoso lugar!-

-Okay… ^^ prometo no molestarte- sonrió y con eso le bajó el coraje a su gemelo.

-Bueno, a lo que iba es…- la miró preocupado –prométeme que no vas a dejar que el Jinchuriki te toque… te resignarás a que yo me enfrente a él-

-¡Estás loco!- se levantó furiosa -¡¿Acaso crees que soy una mujer debilucha?!-

-No es eso Baka…- se levantó igual y sin que ella se moviera le abrazó –no quiero que te pase nada-

-En ese caso- respondiéndole corporalmente –Yo también te pido que te cuides, recuerda que solo necesitamos las muestras de la pesada esa… nada más-

-Okay…- él se separó de ella y con una sonrisa acarició su rostro –ahora vámonos que tenemos cosas que hacer-

-SI- y con ello siguieron su camino… estaban a unas horas de llegar con su objetivo.

.

.

No habían encontrado nada relevante… ¿en dónde encontrarían la pista para llegar con el abastecedor de armas? Se encontraban andando ente uno de los lagos cercanos a la ciudad. Acababan de pasar a uno de los lugares más húmedos de la aldea y realmente era molesta esa gran espesa niebla contendía en el lugar… ¿no podía ser más peligrosa su misión? ¡Perfecto! Ya necesitaba acción.

En esos momentos estaba concentrada en los movimientos de su compañero… el cual le mostraba el camino a donde ir.

-Ino- él la miró con su línea de sangre –Hay una cueva a doscientos metros de aquí… al parecer está ocupada-

-Entendido- nuevamente se colocó detrás de Sasuke y con ello se adentraron a un conjunto de pierdas, llegando a los minutos a su objetivo. Uchiha le indicó a Yamanaka todo lo que harían para obtener la información requerida…

15 minutos después Sasuke dejó caer el último cuerpo inconsciente. Mostró nuevamente el color azabache de sus ojos y sin que lo pudiera evitar, cayó de rodillas completamente exhausto.

-¡Sasuke!- Ino corrió a su auxilio liberando mentalmente a su enemigo. Le logró cachar antes de que cayera plenamente al suelo.

_Sasuke tenía fiebre._

-Déjalo Ino…- aún no se había recuperado después de todo… ¡ese maldito con sus malignas flores!

-Tienes que descansar un momento- como pudo le obligó a quedarse dentro de la cueva mientras él se tranquilizaba. Sabía perfectamente que él se encontraba aún convaleciente… sobre todo al usar chakra. ¡Y había ocupado todo en su Sharingan…! ¿Por qué ahora al idiota de Shikamaru se le ocurrió separarlo de Sakura?

-No tenemos tiempo…-

-Mejor cállate y no molestes- le contradijo, importándole un bledo que fuera su antiguo mal de amores ni el prometido de su mejor amiga. –Tenemos algo de tiempo para verlos. Entiende, si te sientes mal puedes desmayarte y realmente me costará trabajo llevarte con todos- escuchó un "Hn" incómodo. -No lo hagas por mí… hazlo por cierta frentuda que se pondrá como loca- sonriendo –ella ya tiene suficiente con el rechazo de Naruto por lo de su habitación como para cargar con que su novio anda de necio y geniudo-

-No le digas frentuda- se dejó acomodar en la pared de la cueva y observó como la rubia juntaba los cuerpos inertes y les amarró… era necesario tenerlos ahí y así hasta que ellos salieran sin problemas. Ante eso recordó ciertas pastillas que preparó Sakura y le dio antes de salir. Tomó de su compartimento dos de ellas y separando un poco su máscara las ingirió.

No es que sintiera el shinobi más orgulloso de toda Konoha (y del mundo ninja) por tener a una doctora personal, pero su prometida sí que sabía hacer las cosas. A los pocos minutos se sintió mucho mejor y por lo tanto, salieron a un buen paso evitando ser vistos para llegar al punto de reunión.

.

.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué ese tarado flojo le separo de su hombre? Era más que entendible que jamás haría algo "íntimo" con su pareja en una misión activa (y activa quiere decir que no está descansando, mas bien se encuentra en alerta)… ¡Y este chiflado ahora estaba analizando un sector del pueblo! Era de lo más aburrido y… _aburrido_. Sólo esperaba que pudiera sacar toda la información requerida y así irse al punto de reunión.

-Sakura- Shikamaru hizo que perdiera su concentración. –Tenemos que irnos-

-¿Encontraste algo?-

-Sí, aunque es realmente problemático lo que he captado… lo comentaré cuando estemos todos juntos-

-De acuerdo-

-Sólo espero que los demás tengan algo para nosotros-

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo- la pelirrosa le comentó al salir corriendo hacia el punto cero.

.

.

No tenía ni la menor idea del porqué dejó que ese par de pingos le convencieran… aunque no podía negar que encontraron una excelente muestra gracias al ninja que quedó todo babeado y lleno de pelo por no querer soltar lo que sabía (y desmayado después de oler semejante gas, regalo absoluto de Jirato). Ahora se encontraba montada en Jirato, el cual le había ganado a Kanno otra de sus tantas apuestas. Se dirigían rápidamente con los demás, estando a 10 minutos al paso rápido de esos peludos.

-¡Casi llegamos!- Jirato aumentó la velocidad, dejando atrás a un molesto Kanno.

-¡No vayas tan aprisa!- contrarrestó el mayor de los dos -¡Tenemos suficiente tiempo!-

-Pero ya quiero comer algo y entre más rápido tengamos esta reunión humana, llegaremos al refugio y…-

De pronto paró, callando inmediatamente. Con cuidado se apoyó en una piedra, dejando que su hermano le ayudara con su ama rápido, evitando que se lastimara. Al estar libre de peso, se dejó caer respirando pesadamente...

-¡Dios, Jirato!- Hinata se asombró al ver el estad de su zorro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se separó de él para evitar causarle más molestias e intentar cuidarlo. Kanno por su parte estaba lamiendo la quijada de su hermano haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Ra… Rayos…- el pequeño Kitsune estaba completamente adolorido. Ahora no cabía duda que su amo estaba haciendo cosas realmente molestas. Intentó levantarse, pero su pata derecha delantera estaba destrozada.

¡Y ahora qué hacer!

-Jirato…- Kanno miraba a su hermano e intentó apoyarlo por lo menos con caricias, pero era más que imposible, ya que empezó a temblar y sin más perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Jirato!- Hinata gritó al ver el estado de su zorro. Quitando rápidamente a Kanno que lamía constantemente la cabeza y cuello de su hermano, logró acomodarle y con el Byakugan encontró horrorizada que la pata derecha estaba literalmente fracturada y en su vientre tenía una herida interna, la cual era realmente profunda. –Kanno, Jirato está herido y necesitamos atenderle de inmediato-

-¿Herido?- aún no comprendía el porqué si hermano tenía ese tipo de heridas sin nada.

-Si- tenía miedo de cargarle, pero era más que necesario moverlo y así buscar a Sakura o a Ino.

Así que, acomodándole como pudo su pata, le acomodó en Kanno y así corrieron al punto de reunión. Por ventaja ya se encontraban Shikamaru y Sakura presentes... Podía verlos con su línea de sangre. Así que corrieron lo más que podían. Era más que necesario atender al pequeño.

-¡Sakura-chan!- la Hyuga gritó fuertemente al ver dos figuras paradas a un lado de ese gran árbol. -¡Jirato necesita de tu ayuda!-

Al principio la mencionada buscó a Shikamaru extrañada, pero al ver como llegaba Kanno con Jirato, salió a su auxilio. -¡¿Qué le pasó?!- la pelirrosa ayudó a acostar a Jirato para analizarle.

-Tiene su pata derecha completamente destrozada- Hinata aún no entendía el porqué paso eso. –Y una herida en su…-

-¿Su pata rota?- Sakura miró a Hinata después de analizar el cuerpo completo del animal y con el ceño fruncido escondido en su máscara buscó a una Hyuga completamente nerviosa. –Hinata, Kanno… él no tiene nada, solo presenta un desgaste masivo de chakra… durmiendo unas horas recuperará toda la energía perdida-

-Eso no puede ser… Sakura-chan, eso no es posible. Yo misma observé una gran herida en su vientre y la ruptura del hueso en su pata-

-Pero, no tiene nada-

Y fue cuando el Byakugan observó atónitos que las heridas peligrosas que hace apenas 10 minutos estaban. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¡No entendía absolutamente nada!

Con eso pasaron 15 minutos y ahora estaban 5 de los 6 AMBU reunidos. Sasuke fue acostado muy a su pesar por su doctora y, quedando al lado de Jirato, acariciaba a ese peludo que estaba perdidamente dormido. Sin embargo, podía estar presente ante la reunión exprés de su equipo… aunque faltaba uno.

-Bien, descontando a un Jirato adormilado y a un problemático rubio… ¿Qué fueron lo que encontraron?- el líder comenzó a hablar después de encender su cigarro. No es que le gustara hacer esa manía por el hecho de tener grandes y problemáticos regaños de su amada Temari, pero era lo justo y deseado para tranquilizarse y pensar en cómo le haría con ellos y con Naruto después de todo lo sabido.

-Momento Shikamaru- Sasuke estaba apoyado en el árbol, siendo curado por su amada doctora -¿Y Naruto?-

-No lo sé y ni me importa. Ahora dedíquense a responder lo que les he preguntado-

¿Desde cuándo el problemático Shikamaru contestaba de esa manera tan seria y cortante? -¿A qué te refieres…?- Ino intentó sacarle la información requerida, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un "Hn" resignado.

-Les he dicho que no sé dónde está Naruto y eso no nos debe de importar-

-¿Acaso no…?- Sakura ahora intervendría, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Él no está bajo mi liderazgo- se apresuró a contestar –Tsunade-sama me encargó que le prohibiera alejarse de nosotros para que él cumpliera la misión que le ha dado. Es cierto que es de este equipo, pero tiene cosas que hacer. Así que lo veremos hasta regresar al albergue o cuando se desocupe-

-Hn- Sasuke se preocupó. ¿Desde cuándo ese molesto era tan irreverente a su equipo? Era más que necesario hablar con él y, de alguna manera, que puede confiar en ellos. Al final y al cabo, siempre eran un equipo. Miró a Hinata y encontró que ella tenía la mirada gacha, entendió que no le agradó nada la noticia.

-¿Y bien?- el Nara cruzó los brazos.

Con ello cada uno relató lo que encontró: por una parte, Sasuke e Ino obtuvieron el nombre de "ojos de león". Era un shinobi de una aldea sin nombre que brindaba a cualquiera que le encontrara maravillosas armas difíciles de conseguir a un buen precio.

En cambio Hinata y los peludos mostraron en un mapa el camino para llegar a "la aldea sin recuerdos" o "el olvido"… pero no lograron entender más ya que el shinobi al que "encontraron", se desmayó accidentalmente por cierto mal olor proveniente de Jirato.

Ante eso, Shikamaru y Sakura terminaron explicando que el poblado de la Nube estaba en nueva alianza con un grupo, los cuales le ofrecían cuidado de sus fronteras por simple abastecimiento de comida, aunque eso cambió hace tres meses atrás.

En pocas palabras, el susodicho se localizaba en una de las aldeas desconocidas del mapa ninja y era más que urgente dar con su paradero, ya que ese tipo abastecía de cualquier tipo de arma al enemigo. Solo que... para el grupo, la otra pregunta era: ¿En dónde rayos se encontraba el rubio y porqué Shikamaru se comportó tan hostil al ser cuestionado acerca de la ubicación de Naruto?

Con esa información regresaron al albergue, para generar los nuevos planes para ir a ese desconocido poblado, sin saber lo que realmente generarían por ese movimiento en su equipo…

.

.

.

-Hn…-

¿Qué había pasado? Abrió pesadamente los ojos y realmente aturdido pudo percibir que se encontraba nuevamente en la casa hogar humana. El único zorro se encontraba completamente descansando en el sillón donde pasó la noche con su hermano y ese humano huraño y/o molesto. Esta vez se encontraba solo y realmente no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué. Solamente se hallaba cubierto por tres cobertores demasiado calentitos, quitándole cualquier gana de levantarse.

Se acostó nuevamente en rollito e intentando no tirar su dador de calor, dejó que Morfeo zorruno hiciera de las suyas con él. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte su motivación como para no poner atención a esas pisadas silenciosas tan conocidas. Levantó sus orejas y al sacar muy levemente su hocico, reconoció el aroma de su amo, combinado con tierra y sangre.

Naruto guardó el mayor silencio posible y así llegar a la silla que se encontraba enfrente de Jirato para descansar un poco antes de darse un baño e ir con Hinata. Logró sentarse sin problemas… y como si fuera más que necesario, apoyó completamente sus piernas en esa mesa. Las cruzó y dejó que el propio calor corporal le ayudara ante su malestar.

-Amo, si sigue a ese ritmo no va a durar mucho- Jirato sacó por completo su rostro para buscar a Naruto, el cual estaba con la cabeza echa atrás, recargada en el respaldo; ambas manos colgando en sus costados y con las piernas cruzadas… y su traje estaba más que sucio, mezclado con la tierra de la batalla y la sangre derramada. Su cabello alborotado tenía un tono rojizo, olvidando cualquier hilo dorado característico y si mal no sospechaba, esos ojos serían rubíes completamente secos.

-Hn…- fue lo único que pudo decir, el dolor en su costado aún era fuerte.

-¿Por lo menos logró su cometido?- Jirato miró a su amo resignado.

La contestación del rubio fue exacta. Sacó de su compartimento un pequeño pergamino, el cual fue lanzado a unos centímetros del zorro. Inmediatamente suspiró pesadamente y con eso (más un quejido de dolor) tanto los ojos rojos como el cabello del mismo color desaparecieron inmediatamente.

-Me alegra…- el Kitsune se levantó dejando tan suave cobija en el suelo para colocarse al lado de su amo. Después ubicó su cuerpo debajo de la mano derecha de Naruto y así recibió un poco de caricias.

-Duerme- Naruto cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese pequeño momento con su zorro. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta del carácter tan suave y ligero de Jirato? No cabía duda que le buscaría más.

-El que debe de dormir es otro- se levantó no sin antes lamer la mano que le había acariciado -yo simplemente estaré al pendiente esta vez-

-…- No tenía las energías para contestarle. Se levantó como pudo y después de acurrucar a Jirato y taparle como lo merecía, se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia el baño y así prepararse para no alzar sospechas a su amada… ya que ella era la única que podría darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y no podía permitirlo, no por el momento.

Entró y por fin pudo deshacerse de tan pesada carga. Odiaba el olor a sangre y más la que él derramaba. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿qué hacer ante la amenaza que se avecinaba con tanta rapidez? Solo esperaba que nada le evitara salvar lo que tanto juró.

-Hn…- realmente fue excelente el contacto con el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era poder relajarse y olvidar todo lo pasado horas atrás… ¿Quién era ese tal Yue? Realmente nunca se imaginó que un chico de no más de 17 años le hubiera lastimado con esa extraña estaca en su costado. No podía negar que ahora estaba literalmente curado, pero el ser sorprendido por semejante velocidad no era algo que podía ver todos los días.

**-¿Acaso no vas a permitir que me vengue por lo que ha hecho?-** la voz siniestra en su interior le rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-No saldrás. ¿Cuántas veces necesito repetirlo?- estaba fastidiado con ese tema… ¡El demonio ese estuvo insistiendo todo el día y por su culpa salió lastimado por ese niño!

**-Naruto… no cumples con el trato… pero por hoy me da igual- **serio, con un tono de desconcierto** -Tenemos que tener cuidado ante esa organización. No puedo permitir que mis hermanos se lastimen o mueran al servicio de esos idiotas-**

-Yo tampoco puedo permitirlo-

**-Y mocoso… ¡no vuelvas a utilizar semejante jutsu! Te lo he repetido una infinidad de veces… si te lo enseñé fue para que lo ocuparas cuando fue más que necesario… ¡No para estupideces como el de la tarde!-**

-Fue tu culpa- continuó Naruto –No tenía el chakra suficiente para eliminar a todo ese ejercito gracias a ti-

**-HN… eres molesto y tonto. Si tan solo me hubieras dejado libre no…-**

-¿Para qué querías salir?- para ese entonces, el ojiazul se encontraba saliendo de la regadera y tomaba su toalla.

**-El chakra de esa estaca no era normal… he sentido esas vibraciones en alguna parte y necesitaba averiguar de dónde era-**

-…-

**-Naruto, tenemos que evitar que el enemigo haga de las suyas con semejantes actos. El poseer aún parte del poder de mis hermanos pueden causarnos muchas molestias-**

-Lo sé-

**-Además, presentas un descontrol manejando mi chakra desde hace varios días… no puedo culparte ya que lo que vivimos ayer nos causó muchos problemas digestivos, pero tienes que mantenerte tranquilo- **

-Es muy fácil decirlo- tomó su pijama y con la flojera del mundo se la puso –no entiendo nada y ahora…-

**-Eso era más que necesario. Darme tu vida ha permitido que yo te de la mía de cierta forma… y tengo que confesarte que estoy intrigado ante tu hembra. ¿Para qué quiere hacerte recordar todo?- **la voz que manejó fue de risa, burlándose **–Se supone que la recuerdas, ¿no? pues es todo lo que necesitas para evitar caer ante lo inevitable-**

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- confesó Naruto neutral –sin embargo la idea la hizo sonreír y si eso la mantiene de esa manera, no le encuentro nada malo-

**-Mandilón- **estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada **-¿quién diría que el hombre más fuerte del mundo cae ante las caderas de una mujer?-**

-La amo simplemente…- calló por algunos momentos y mirando la reja en donde se encontraba su reo -¿Y qué es eso de mandilón?-

**-¿No te ha explicado eso?- **tenía una leve gota en su cabeza… sí que ese humano era inocente, aunque no lo culparía ya que él tampoco conocía de la existencia de esa palabra hasta hace unos años **–Eso se lo preguntarás a la Hyuga después-**

-Hn…- ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¡Deseaba conocer el significado de esa palabra! Alzando una ceja se dio por vencido por hoy. Estaba realmente cansado y lo único que necesitaba era acostarse a un lado de su amada.

**-Antes de que te muevas o hagas de las tuyas en una batalla como la de hoy, te recuerdo que necesitas manejar completamente o por lo menos liberar como siempre un poco de mi chakra ya que no lo controlas… ¡O lo controlas o no te lo doy más!**

-Molesto- si que el Kyubi cambiaba de estado a cada rato. Por un momento parecía feliz y por el otro era más que un energúmeno… ¿vengarse del malestar de hace rato? -Kyubi- el rubio le miró serio (más de lo normal).

**-¿Y ahora qué se te ofrece?-**

-Pues…- alejándose de esa puerta –cada día pareces más un…- calló hasta que desapareció casi por completo –un humano-

Lo siguiente fueron insultos masivos hacia su persona y a sus progenitores, especificándose en uno. Sabía que ese demonio no se quedaría tranquilo después de ese insulto, pero fue realmente estimulante el haberle hecho enojar. ¿Qué era lo que explotaba en ese zorro del mal un enojo capaz de inmovilizarse chakra? _El que se le compare con un humano._

Con ello entró a la recámara de su amada, pasando por la del Uchiha, la de Haruno (que no estaba habitada) y la que alguna vez fue suya… ¡no volvería a entrar!

.

.

.

-¡Reika!- una joven corría por todos los pasillos en busca de esa problemática mujer -¡Reika!-

-¿Qué sucede?- se asomó desde la puerta de su habitación. Si esa persona no le daba buenas noticias, la mataría. ¿Quién en su buen juicio despertaba a todos a las 3:45 de la madrugada?

-Es esa tal Junko… la que tanto buscas- la joven se recargó en la pared para recuperar un poco de aire –su rastro se perdió en la Nube-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- de acuerdo, no la mataría ya que esa era una excelente noticia.

-Si… lamento el despertarte pero… pero aquí está el informe que me han dado- y de la nada sacó tres pergaminos, los cuales leería inmediatamente.

-Gracias y descansa- sin esperar respuesta, se metió nuevamente a su habitación y se sentó nuevamente en su deliciosa cama.

-¿Qué quería esa loca?- Shajiro estaba más que dormido, apenas pudo preguntarle.

-la encontraré amor- se acomodó de tal manera que estaba descansado su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y encendió la lámpara de lectura.

-¿Y eso es importante?-

-Claro- miró a su novio completamente adormilado… sí que lo cansó –no voy a perderla-

-Ya veo…- bostezó y dando la vuelta para darle la espalda. –No te desveles más ya que tienes cosas que hacer-

-Lo sé… lo sé- y con eso se concentró en su lectura.

.

.

.

Estaba durmiendo de lo más placenteramente posible. Estaba completamente relajada por sentir horas atrás el calor humano que más amaba y por lo tanto, el maravilloso sueño que tuvo era más que hermoso: volvió a ver esa sonrisa que le regalaba una gran tranquilidad, seguridad y amor.

Pero ahora sentía suaves caricias en su mejilla izquierda, quitándole cualquier señal de sueño. Sonrió sin abrir sus ojos y cuando lo hizo, se llenó nuevamente de esa felicidad que era su batería, su vida. Se encontraba Naruto acostado escasos centímetros de ella, con su mano derecha acariciando sus mejillas, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y una mirada tan tierna que la dejó más feliz de lo que estaba. _Lo único que faltaba era ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa_.

-Buenos días mi Hina- la voz que salió de esos labios tan varoniles reflejaban la tranquilidad que irradiaban esos cielos.

-Buenos días mi vida- ella le contestó bajo una sonrisa y antes de que se acercara a él, Naruto se le adelantó y, después de pedirle que cerrara los ojos (convenciéndola con su "ándale, no te haré nada malo"), besando sus párpados le intentó darle los buenos días.

¡Era tan maravilloso ese acto! Nunca se imaginó que él reaccionara así o… ¡era tan tierno y romántico a la vez!

_Era la mujer más afortunada del mundo._

-Hablé con Shikamaru y pues… nos dio el día libre…- la besó y colocándose en el pecho de ella para ser abrazado -¿Me permites llevarte a un lugar que quiero compartir contigo?-

No podía creer que él le hiciera ese tipo de propuestas…

-¿Entonces?- él tomó la mano de ella y la besó.

¡Claro que iría! –Desayunamos y no vamos, ¿te parece?-

-Perfecto-

Y así le hicieron. Realmente ahora entendía el porqué Naruto no estaba al mando de Shikamaru: por un lado tendría libre movimiento sin dejar al equipo para generar lo necesario de su misión y de la otra que escondía. Por el otro Tsunade deseaba ensenarle el trabajo en equipo... y al parecer estaba funcionando. ¿Desde cuándo pide Naruto permiso?

Toda la mañana pasearon dentro del bosque más hermoso que había visto Hinata en su vida. Por el clima húmedo de la aldea, la vegetación era divina: enormes árboles de tan bellos coloridos, que asimilaban el cielo nocturno con el pase libre de la luz solar entre sus hojas; el aroma a tierra húmeda embriagaba todos sus sentidos… las flores demostrando que su impotente magnificencia dejaba sin habla a cualquiera que les viera por su variedad de hojas y colorido… ¡Parecía un sueño de hadas!

Y eso no era lo mejor. Ver a Naruto tan relajado disfrutando del espectáculo sin igual, llenaba poco a poco esa tristeza que había tenido todo el día anterior por no estar a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo él se había vuelto vital para su existencia? ¿Cómo y cuándo entró completamente en su ser? Era un hecho que se enamoró perdidamente de él desde niña, pero ahora lo amaba. No le importaba que el chico hiperactivo y alegre que tanto amó, se convirtiera en un hombre serio y reservado (aunque era igual de hiperactivo)… simplemente la esencia de su Naruto Uzumaki seguía intacta y eso era lo que hacía amarlo hasta morir.

Realmente ninguno de los dos supo el porqué el tiempo pasó volando. No querían separarse y regresar al albergue… pero era más que necesario.

Siendo las 5 de la tarde, con un hambre monumental y una rara sensación acerca de esos zorros dormilones, se dirigieron a su "hogar" temporal. Se dieron su tiempo para regresar y no ser vistos por esa población (ya que estaban como civiles) para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Al estar dentro del albergue, se encontraron que los demás se encontraban ya ahí. Bueno, no todos, ya que Ino había salido con un arrastrado Shikamaru de "compras"… ¿acaso no se percataba que era más que imposible hacer ese tipo de actividades en una misión? ¡No eran vacaciones! (Dahia: Y no queriendo hablar por ellos XD)

-¡AMOS!- ambos zorros corrieron a su presencia y haciendo reír a Hinata, ambos Kitsune tiraron inmediatamente a Naruto para lamerle hasta cansarse. ¡Les habían extrañado demasiado!

-¡HEY!- el rubio intentaba fallidamente zafarse de semejante ataque. Ni siquiera Hinata lograba distraer a esos animales que le lamían toda la cara… y un poco más.

-¡No vuelvan a dejarnos!- Jirato estaba lamiendo el cachete derecho de Naruto, mientras Kanno el izquierdo. Él colocó su cuerpo en su amo, y así evitaría que huyera como siempre.

-¡Esperen!- dejando de reír, la ojiperla se arrodilló para poder jalar a Kanno, pero no esperó que ahora ella estuviera tirada, recibiendo el mismo trato.

-¡ALTO!- Naruto (Dahia: con toda la cara y parte del cuello babeado… agregando huellas negras y grises en su camisa XD) miró la escena y estuvo a punto de parar cualquier juego de esos dos, pero al ver como Hinata reía y seguía la travesura de esos dos calló. "_Eso que siento es felicidad"._ No cabía duda.

-Ya… esperen… ¡Hahahahaha!- realmente le hacían cosquillas.

-Ama… ama…- ambos peludos intentaban hablar y seguir con lo suyo, pero tuvieron que parar cuando Naruto les tomó del cuello y les separó de ella. -¡NO! ¡AMO ESPERE!-

-Hn- ahora no era solo él el babeado… ¡Hinata estaba peor que él! Qué cosas…

-¡No vuelvan a dejarnos solos!- Kanno se zafó del agarre de su amo y fue directamente a los brazos de su ama, la cual le recibió con gusto. -¡NO QUEREMOS SER JUEGO DE ESOS CACHORROS NUNCA MÁS!-

-¿Qué les pasó?- la ojiperla respondió riendo, ambos zorros actuaban más raro de lo normal.

-¡NO QUEREMOS JUGAR CON ESOS NIÑOS!- Jirato tiró nuevamente a Naruto y se acostó en su pecho, literalmente.

_Naruto, no pudo ni quiso hacer nada. La risa de su amada le calmó cualquier malestar ante esos dos que le sacaban canas verdes… solo le acarició como en la noche._

-¿Qué niños?- Naruto comentó resignado. Ahora tenía que lavarse la cara y todo su cuello.

-Los más espantosos que he visto en mi vida- Kanno se recargó lo mas que pudo en Hinata y al estar sentada, recibió en sus piernas semejante animal -¡Pensaron que éramos perros!-

-¡Hahahahaha!- la única mujer presente comenzó a reír, sobretodo al ver la cara de duda de esos tres que nunca entendían de sus risas y lo simpáticos que eran –Entonces… ¿Es horrible que les confundan con perros?- preguntó al calmarse un poco.

-Ama, es el peor insulto que nos pueden hacer en nuestras vidas- Jirato dejó que su amo se levantara para acomodarse en sus piernas.

-Sé que son nuestros parientes muy, pero muy lejanos… ¡Pero son idiotas!- Kanno continuó con el relato.

-Además no son atléticos-

-Ni traviesos o astutos-

-Ni siquiera pueden brincar como nosotros…- Jirato gritó molesto -¡O robar todo lo que puedan comer!- para ese entonces ambos zorros se alejaron de sus amos y se acomodaron de tal manera, que los dos se "abrazaban", haciendo reír a su ama y sacando un suspiro de "ahí va de nuevo" en su amo.

-Y lo peor de todo… ¡No saben qué es una buena fruta o los baños de sol!-

Tras esas palabras mencionaron muchas más características que los diferenciaban de un simple canino. Hinata les observaba alegremente, entendiendo que mucho de esos detalles de alguna manera los poseía Naruto: ¿Atrevido? Ni dudarlo. ¿Travieso? Él de niño podía generar la tercera guerra ninja sin problemas... y de grande, más. ¿Astuto? ¿Atlético? ¡Hasta tomaba baños de sol!

Cierto… Naruto parecía un zorro. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de eso? ¿Será por el Kyubi? Tal vez esa respuesta jamás se la contestaría.

-Hinata…- la voz de su amado interrumpió todo pensamiento.

-Dime- ella seguía viendo los movimientos de sus nuevas "mascotas".

-¿Qué es mandilón?-

-¿Ma… Mandil… Mandilón?- recibió un "si" suave –Naruto… ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra?- contenía su risa para no molestar a su amado… ¡Pero cómo hacerlo cuando él tenía una cara de "WTF?" ante su cuestionamiento!

-El Kyubi me lo dijo ayer… que soy un mandilón contigo- la miró y supo que estaba a punto de reír nuevamente su amada… ¿Acaso era realmente que ella era feliz o qué era lo que le provocaba semejantes risas?

3, 2, 1… _lo sabía._

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

_No se equivocó._ Suspiró rendido mientras esperaba que Hinata se tranquilizara. ¡Ahora era más que vital saber el significado de esa palabra!

-Tú mandilón…- apenas se entendió esa frase, confundida ente tanta risa.

-¿Qué significa?- ahora no solo ella reía, sus HORRIBLES zorros acompañaban a su amada ama por escuchar la pregunta… ¬¬# ¿por qué ellos sabían el significado y él no?-

-Naruto, amor…- se calmó como pudo, no obstante esos Kitsune no ayudaban en nada –Verás… Hahahahaha. Un mandilón es… es un hombre que… Hahahahaha… que es obediente, dócil, manso y sumiso a… ante su mujer… es masoquista y… y… se somete enteramente a… Hahahahaha… a los designios de su pareja-

-¿EH?- ¡NO entendió nada de nada! ¡Él no era…! Momento:

_-*Obedecía a Hinata en lo que le pedía sin chistar…

_-*Hasta cierto punto dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él…

_-*Le encantaba ser "sometido" en ciertas actividades íntimas con ella…

_-*No sabía que era sumiso, manso o masoquista (Dahia: Yo tampoco o.O), pero él le daría su vida con tal de ver solo una risa en ella…

_-*En pocas palabras…

-¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY UN MANDILÓN!- esa maldita sensación que tuvo con Sasuke y Sakura al "encontrarlos" en su habitación se presentó nuevamente… y podía decir que fue más fuerte. Su rostro lo sentía muy caliente y el corazón le brincaba a mil por hora, agregando el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer. No sabía qué era eso, pero ahora era lo menos de sus problemas.

Dejó de reír al ver el gran sonrojo que presentaba su novio. ¡Era tan inocente! Con ello se acercó e importándole estar babeada o no, le abrazó fuertemente.

-No eres eso mi vida… el Kyubi jugaba contigo- Hinata sonrió.

**-No mocoso, no juego… ¡es más que la verdad!-** esa detestable voz se hizo escuchar desde su interior confundiéndolo más.

-Rayos…- Naruto se separó de Hinata para ver esas perlas. Si mentía podía verlo reglejado en esas hermosas perlas. -¿Ser mandilón es malo?-

-Pero si tú no eres mandilón-

**-OH si… ****sí**** lo eres-**

-…- entrecerró los ojos. Por una parte Hinata le decía que no y por el otro el Kyubi le respondía que si… ¡HN!

-¿Acaso no me crees?- ahora Hinata puso esa mirada que doblegaría hasta el más iceberg masculino existente en toda la faz de la Tierra.

**-Mocoso… ¿piensas botar mis palabras? Si lo hace te juro que no volveré a aconsejarte nunca más-**

_-¡A ninguno le creo!- _Se levantó y como alma que la lleva el Diablo se dirigió a su nueva habitación. ¡¿Qué era ese maldito sentimiento en su ser?! Ahora no solo sentía su rostro incendiándose… ¡SI NO TODO SU CUERPO!

Para eso los tres presentes (más un cuarto encerrado en el interior del recién huyente (Dahia: el que huye… o.O otra cosa que no sé que es ooeepppsss :$)) quedaron atónitos ante la nueva reacción de Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo huía por sentir pena? Ya iban dos.

-Pobre…- Jirato se acercó a su ama, la cual se levantó sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde su amado huyó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se sentía mal al dejar a Naruto en esa condición… solo esperaba que no se alejara como lo había hecho con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Verá… mientras usted le comentaba que no era mandilón, mi maestro le dijo que si… y cuando ambos le pusieron en el dilema de elegir quién tenía la razón, prefirió salir corriendo-

-Entonces el Kyubi… ¿por qué dijo eso?- ella miró a ambos Kitsune completamente extrañada.

-Pues porque estaba _jugando_- Ahora Kanno respondió y continuó por ver asombro en su ama –no sé porqué lo hace, pero mi maestro le encanta molestar a mi amo cuando le encuentra en una situación parecida… antes simplemente mi amo callaba o suspiraba, sin embargo ha encontrado el huir como una buena arma ante lo… ¿Ama?- miraba como la tierna y amada Hinata-sama ahora veía con odio puro el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su amado.

Ambos peludos se encaminaron muy lejos de esa aura maligna que comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de ella y ejecutando la misma acción de su amo, salieron como alma que la lleva al diablo a otro lugar. Mientas tanto Hinata pensaba en las 1000 y 1 manera de hacer rabiar a ese maldito demonio que se atrevía a jugar con su amado, aprovechándose de su estado "sin sentimientos".

Para Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales llevaban escondidos más de 15 minutos detrás del muro de papel dentro de la estancia, guardaban su gran risa ante lo sucedido. Por una parte el Uchiha reía ante la idea de ver a Naruto como un mandilón hecho y derecho… ¡Se burlaría el resto de su vida!; mientras tanto Sakura reía al identificarse tanto con la Hyuga… ¡sus hombres eran el ejemplo puro de mandilón!

-Sasuke-kun- ella comentó al estar solos después de que Hinata fuera corriendo con su amado, para escuchar minutos después "¿Entonces no soy mandilón?... ¡No lo eres!... (unos ruidos llamados risas y un "HN" demasiado grande)… ¡TE AMO NARUTO!... ¿Qué es lo que hacen amos?... ¡GUACALA! (ambos zorros aparecieron en la sala para ir al patio trasero, huyendo del beso descomunal que tenían esos dos respetados humanos) ¿Quieres ramen?... ¡Ahora lo preparo!..."

-Hn-

-¿No crees que esa palabra te queda como anillo al dedo?- esa sonrisa pícara y sensual desarmaron al pobre Uchiha.

-Explícate- ¡A no! Eso sí que no…

-Sasuke-KUN… eres mi amado, dulce, sometido y guapísimo _**MAN-DI-LÓN**_-

Y fue donde otro grito se escuchó por el albergue… y una de esas corretizas donde Sasuke era obviamente el ganador.

_El que se mete con un Uchiha, lo paga realmente caro… sea quien sea._

Pero esta vez, se percataron de no entrar en una habitación ajena...

_

* * *

__CONTINUARÁ..._


	31. Cosecha de actos

**La Posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola compadritos!!! Esta vez he sido muy mala... LE DIJE MANDILÓN A MI MONSTRUO DE MI CAMA!!! hahahahahahaha, pobre, aún está enojado conmigo. Pero les juro que es más que la verdad... Hasta tenemos juegos de Naruto porque yo le he puesto mi carita de "Me lo compras?!" hahahahahahaha**_

_**Hablando del fic... MUAAAAAHHHH!!! Sé que debo de actualizar mis demás historias... pero estoy tan picada con esta que le he avanzado muchos capítulos XD, así que tendremos actualizaciones seguidas XD SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Ahora bien, he pensado mucho hacer cambios a este fic, pues está en un punto donde no lo quiero acabar y estaba a unos capis de hacerlo... espero que les guste y me sigan apoyando con todos sus mensajes que son parte necesaria de mi vida como escritora. AH! Y a los amantes del SasuSaku, tengo que advertirles que van a sufrir un rato. Hehehehe, y no por una separación amorosa ni peleas entre ellos (avance del siguiente capítulo, sólo esta vez) sino por cierto rubio que les hará la vida un infierno. ¿La razón? La verán en el siguiente capítulo. **_

**_Entiendo que este capítulo es corto, pero lo amerita ya que el siguiente es demasiado largo (aproximadamente 29 hojas de Word) así que... sin más les dejo la lectura._**

**_Agradeciendo a todos los que me han dejado un review... y hablando de eso, quiero decirte fer_gp que no me he desviado de la historia original (bueno, de mi historia original, ya que de la original "made in Japan" pues si... no creo que Kishimoto tenga la loca idea de hacer lo que yo he hecho con Naruto XD)... !TE ME ADELANTASTE! Tenme confianza ya que lo que he escrito tiene un porqué, y si me he dedicado a escribir los capítulos anteriores, es para llegar a este y a los dos siguientes. Los leerás? _**

**_GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! _**

**Capítulo 31: Cosecha de actos**

¡Esto iba de maravilla! Pudo suspirar tranquila y feliz por encontrar completamente la cura para el líder de la aldea, igual que su compañera. Tanto Sakura como Ino había permanecido 6 horas completas en el laboratorio del hospital encontrando el anti veneno que tanto les costó desarrollar.

La medicina, basada en extrañas y complejas yerbas, fue todo un éxito. La intoxicación de ese ser estaría bajo control.

-¡Terminamos!- la rubia estaba contenta ante su Azaña… ¡Nunca había trabajado tan bien con su mejor amiga!

-Así es C-E-R-D-A- la sonrisa debajo de esa máscara estaba llena de satisfacción. ¿Desde cuándo la cerda era tan útil?

-Peo no te creas mucho… frentuda caliente. Yo pude hacerlo sin tu ayuda-

-Si, como no… pecaminosa-

-Golosa-

-Anoréxica-

Entre insultos y risas (las cuales eran bajas para no llamar la atención de todos los presentes), guardaron todas sus herramientas médicas y preparando 4 botellas pequeñas con la solución. Una de ellas la guardó Sakura en un compartimento secreto dentro de su chaleco.

_Era mejor prevenir que lamentar…_

Y dándole las demás al médico cabecera del Kage, se dirigieron a la sede, en donde aguardaba un enfermo y molesto líder. Ahí fue donde se separaron: Ino regresaría al albergue para darle aviso a Shikamaru, si es que había regresado con los demás y preparar todo para salir a más tardar mañana en la mañana al siguiente punto de la misión.

En cambio Sakura iría con el líder. Era más que necesario darle algunas indicaciones antes de que él recuperara sus actividades normales… agregando que tenía que entregarle un pergamino que preparó Tsunade-sama.

Seguida por dos AMBU de la aldea, llegó a los aposentos más lujosos y perfectos que había visto en su vida. Las paredes eran adornadas con imágenes que representaban el origen del lugar en donde ella estaba, diseñada con piedras preciosas y metales como oro o plata. ¡Nunca se imaginó ver tanta riqueza en una aldea más pequeña que Konoha!

Dejó que uno de sus acompañantes tocara la puerta y siendo anunciada entró sola… siendo órdenes superiores.

-Adelante AMBU de Konoha- la voz seca y regia de ese hombre estremeció por completo a Sakura. Ahora entendía por qué era tan respetado y odiado, en un momento dado.

-Gracias- pasó como si nada le hubiera pasado. Una cosa era ser intimidada y otra muy diferente era mostrar que lo había sido.

-Antes que nada… lamento lo que les ha hecho esa distraída de Suri- el Kage mencionó al sentarse cómodamente en su cama. Miró a la pelirrosa –Puede ser demasiado molesta cuando alguien ajeno a la aldea se me acerca-

_¿Acaso él no se había dado cuenta que esa pobre Kunoichi había sido insultada, demacrada, devaluada y rebajada por su mejor amiga? _

-No tiene porqué disculparse. Entendemos perfectamente, así que todo está olvidado- sacó las botellitas y vació parte del contenido de una de ellas en un vaso con agua, el cual se encontraba a unos centímetros de la cabecera de la cama. –Tiene que tomar esta medicina por dos semanas más cada 12 horas. A su doctor le he dejado la receta exacta del medicamento e instrucciones para su cuidado-

-Me parece excelente.-

-Ahora si me permite…- y estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que él le tomó de la mano.

-Espera- la voz que salió de él era tranquila, regia -Tengo que, de alguna manera, darles las gracias chica AMBU por lo que han realizado-

-Era nuestro deber, señor- se soltó y se colocó enfrente de él.

-No solo me refiero a lo que has hecho conmigo jovencita. Entiendo que por curarme han recibido el permiso para entrar a mis territorios sin ninguna restricción, pero…- calló y miró sus manos apretadas con la cobija –esto es por poner en su lugar a Suri… ¡nadie pudo hacer lo que esa AMBU logró en 5 minutos!- su expresión alegre y tranquila cambió por completo, siendo ahora de enojo y frustración –y… por haberse deshecho de una escoria ninja-

-¿De qué habla?- la Kunoichi le miraba expectativa.

-Gracias a ustedes el tonto e idiota Kage de la Niebla está realmente muerto… ¡Me contaron que estaba desgarrado! Realmente fue una excelente tarea, ya que era lo mínimo que se merecía. Lástima que no pude ser yo el que le aniquilara-

-Nosotros no…- la ojiverde intentó justificar a sus compañeros de equipo para quitarle esa idea, sin embargo fue interrumpida regiamente.

-No lo niegues ya que odio que la gente me mienta. Sé que _Zorro Blanco_ está con ustedes y él fue el que ejecutó a ese maldito individuo traidor.- cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos -Ahora que lo pienso, el no merecía ser parte y líder de la aldea de la Niebla, qué bueno que está muerto po…-

Si ella hubiera podido mostrar su rostro asombrado, él se daría cuenta de que Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de lo dicho anteriormente. Para ella era completamente diferente saber que ese Kage había sido "cruelmente" asesinado por ALGUIEN y otra cosa muy diferente saber que había sido asesinado por NARUTO.

-…por lo tanto ninguno de sus más allegados le diremos algo que le moleste o le cause problemas. Estamos en deuda con su equipo y yo más por haberme salvado la vida- terminó de decir.

-No puede ser…- la pequeña y débil voz de Sakura apenas fue escuchada por el viento. Se encontraba completamente atónita ante esa confesión tan dura y cortante… ¡Naruto no era un asesino! Tenía en mente que ya no era el chico inocente que "dudaba" en eliminar al enemigo… pero otra cosa muy diferente el saber que liquidó a uno de los ninjas más importante dentro de las naciones Shinobi.

-¿Me ha escuchado?- el Kage se molestó un poco al notar que sus palabras pasaron por el húmedo viento y no a los oídos de esa mujer. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

-Sí, lo siento- intentó justificarse en seguida. –Agradecemos que apoye a mi compañero y…-

-¡¿Apoyar YO a ese idiota?!- rió fuertemente –Te equivocas mujer… ¡LO QUIERO VER MUERTO! O por lo menos herido y convaleciente por un buen rato-

-¿Qué?- estaba molesta… realmente molesta. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle salvado.

-Así es. Por su culpa he perdido a muchos ninjas y no solo eso… ¿acaso no fue él el culpable de la desaparición de 200 Shinobi del Trueno y 154 de la Roca unas horas atrás?- con ironía – ¿Crees que deseo apoyar a un monstruo que puede deshacerse de todos nosotros con solo mover un dedo?-

-Con el respeto que le tengo- estaba controlándose para no darle un buen golpe a ese "líder" y dejarlo convaleciente más tiempo –Vuelve a insultar o a menospreciar a mi compañero y tendré que vengarme por eso. Entiendo que me encuentro en sus territorios, pero no permitiré que le falte al respeto a un hombre como él-

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡No es cierto!- comenzó a reír sin más -¡Te importa ese idiota!-

-Demasiado. Así que absténgase de decir cosas de ese estilo en mi presencia- una palabra más y le golpearía. ¡Nadie se burlaba de Naruto en su presencia!

-Oh… de acuerdo chiquilla, no fue mi intensión molestarte ni mucho menos hacerte enojar.- alegre -No tengo ni la menor idea de qué es lo que desea Konoha con semejante individuo…-siguió hablando antes de que le reclamaran de nuevo -pero debo aclarar que mientras no se meta conmigo ni con mi gente, no habrá problema alguno-

-Y no lo hará. Tiene mi palabra-

-Bien…- la miró fijamente –puedes retirarte-

-Gracias- y antes de darle la espalda, tomó el encargo de la Godaime y se lo dio –Esperaré su respuesta mañana cuando le cheque por última vez-

-Adiós- fue la respuesta que él le dio.

Y así abandonó lo más rápido que pudo ese lugar. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar el dolor que sentía en su interior. ¿Desde cuándo dejó de conocer a su amigo? ¿Por qué no luchó por él y se dejó llevar por un odio sin sentido y tonto?

Supo que lo perdió en el mismo instante cuando le gritó que lo odiaba por no traer a Sasuke después de la batalla con Madara… ¡Jamás olvidaría la expresión llena de tristeza y dolor que ella le causó esa noche! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta qué camino había tomado ese sentimiento tan atroz. _Perdió a su mejor amigo_. Lo que necesitaba era ver a ese rubio y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le causó por todo este tiempo… esperando fervientemente que esos lazos volvieran a unirse y así ser lo que eran antes: _hermanos_.

Por suerte llegó a su destino lo más rápido posible y necesario. Entró sigilosamente al escuchar gritos despavoridos de ciertos zorros que salieron en estampida hacia el patio central, en donde ella se encontraba.

-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ambos animales gritaron desesperados. Se encontraban a unos metros de la rubia y sin más, con la velocidad que les caracterizaba se metieron debajo de las piernas de la recién llegada.

-¡LES HE DICHO QUE NO LES VOY A HACER NADA! ¡Carajo con ustedes!- otra voz, de mujer, estaba regañándoles. Cuando Haruno se asomó como pudo a la estancia, se encontró con una Temari completamente ruborizada de la mano de Shikamaru.

-Problemáticos- Shikamaru suspiró molesto y antes de que pudiera sentarse nuevamente en el sillón, una fuerte cachetada lo mandó directamente al suelo.

-¡Y a ti te he dicho mil veces que no fumes!- si que estaba enojada. Acababa de llegar y fue literalmente recibida por un par de peludos apestosos con un grito de _"¡NOOOO! ¡Llegó la monstruo hecha mujer!"_ y un _"Vamos, no seas problemática con ellos"_ de su amada pareja con aroma a tabaco.

-Hn…- era mejor no contestarle nada para que se le bajara el coraje. En su mente se repetía la misma pregunta de siempre… _¿Por qué todos los Nara buscaban a mujeres tan problemáticas como pareja?_

-¡Oh Temari!- Ino se acercó a ella con una sonrisa –Qué bueno que te tenemos con nosotros-

-No quiero imaginarme el porqué- le contestó a la rubia con una sonrisa y levantando a su pareja. Ahora que se le había bajado un poco el coraje, se sentía tan culpable con el pobre Shikamaru. Él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Perdona Temari-san mi descortesía pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- Sakura se acercó junto con los peludos Jirato acariciándolos ya que peleaban por "querer sus caricias".

-Tengo dos mensajes de Tsunade-sama- la de la arena comentó seria, mirando al ojinegro –y advertirles del movimiento del enemigo que ha captado Kankuro-

-¿Qué movimiento?-

-Shikamaru, Ino…- mirando a todos los presentes -Sakura… están buscando a Uzumaki- agachó la mirada –no tenemos confirmado aún esto pero…- suspiró –le buscarán a toda costa para obtener el poder del Kyubi-

-Eso es más que imposible- Sakura se alarmó. No era suficiente saber que Naruto mató al Kage… sino que ahora le buscaban para oficialmente eliminarle. –No… ¡No puede ser!-

-Por desgracia es cierto- se acomodó al lado de su amado –así que, pase lo que pase, tienen que regresar a Konoha los 6 a salvo… este, los 8 a salvo- tuvo que corregir al presenciar ciertos gruñidos de esos peludos que, de alguna manera, siempre huían de ella.

-Problemático- buscó un poco de nubes por la ventana, pero solo encontró una leve niebla.

-Esta vez estoy contigo Shika- Ino comentó seria.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar con nosotros Temari-san?- la ojiverde se acercó a Ino, después de quitarse su máscara y dejar sus cosas en el sillón aledaño.

-No puedo permanecer más que unas horas más- sonrió –no saben mis hermanos que me he escapado para llegar hasta aquí. Cuando Tsunade-sama me comentó que estarían en estos territorios no lo pensé más y pues… aquí estoy-

-Me da gusto verte Temari- Shikamaru le miró y bajo una sonrisa ambos expresaron la felicidad que tenían ya que existían incontables días de separación… y eso era demasiado para esos dos.

-Pues bien… ¡Vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre- Ino dejó de acariciar a Kanno para dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes gritarle a su mejor amiga un "Cállate frentuda y ayúdame con los preparativos" por escuchar un "¡LO SABÍA! A los cerdos les da hambre… Y yo que creía que eras anoréxica". Y con ello se llevaron a los zorros, los cuales pensaban molestar a cierto moreno para demostrarle su poder de hacer travesuras.

-Shikamaru- Al estar solos, Temari comenzó a hablar –Naruto realmente me preocupa-

-No eres la única-

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer ahora que está lejos de los demás zorros? No entiendo el porqué los dejó cuidando a su antiguo equipo-

-Sé que suena problemático, pero no queda de otra. Otro en peligro es Kyo y Naruto lo sabe perfectamente- el Nara no tenía una buena voz –Así que tenemos un doble problema-

Temari analizó a su novio y seria le contestó -Y uno más porque veo que no les has dicho nada a los demás- ella cruzó los brazos y colocó sus piernas encima de las de él –para ser un hombre que le encante la tranquilidad estás metido en muchos problemas-

-Lo sé y eso es lo que menos me importa. He pensado explicarles todo, pero es mejor que lo haga regresando a Konoha-

-Problemático- ella le contestó antes de recibir un beso de su amada pareja.

-Pero así me quieres- le contestó su Nara, sin romper su unión.

-Por desgracia… ¡Hahahahahaha!-

.

.

.

¡Era más que impresionante! Al paso que iban, ellos terminarían con el extraño enemigo rápidamente. Aunque esos dos estuvieron separados tanto tiempo y Naruto presentaba un gran rechazo al "trabajo en equipo"… ¡Peleaban tan simétricos! No necesitaban decirse algo para leer el movimiento y las intenciones del otro para atacar.

Por cuestiones del mandato del ojiazul, Hinata tuvo que esconderse entre unos árboles, permitiendo que Naruto y Sasuke terminaran inmediatamente con el enemigo… y lo estaban logrando. Al principio ella se molestó por no tomarla en cuenta, pero ese sentimiento bajó precipitadamente al escuchar un maravilloso y tierno _"Te amo y te quedas aquí_" de su rubio.

Pero no dejó de cuidarlos por eso. Con su línea de sangre calculaba la cantidad de chakra de cada uno y con ello se preparó para auxiliar a cierto Uchiha que presentaba un desorden de chakra a la hora de atacar. Su energía, en un inicio, era repartida en igual magnitud en todos sus ataques, sin embargo comenzaba a cambiar ya llevaba algunos minutos con problemas… _aún no estaba completamente curado._

-¡Maldita sea!- Sasuke, estando a punto de aniquilar a un despreciable Shinobi sin aldea (ya que en su Hitai-ie no existía algún símbolo) con su Chidori, un gran mareo apareció de pronto. Pudo darle certeramente a uno de sus brazos pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarle, más bien, él mismo cayó al duro y fuerte piso.

-¡Ahora pagarás maldito!- su atacante sacó una gran Shuriken y estando a punto de clavarla, un poderoso golpe lleno de chakra logró derribar al enemigo.

-¡Shugohakke Rokujūyon shō! (Red de Chakra)-

Y con ello, liberó a Sasuke de 4 enemigos más.

-Hinata…- el Uchiha intentó levantarse para ayudarle, pero un nuevo y más fuerte mareo le tumbó completamente.

-¡SASUKE!- la Kunoichi corrió a su lado y estando a unos pasos de él, tuvo que prepararse nuevamente para otro ataque el cual evitaría que sufriera daños. Acumuló el chakra necesario par a ejecutar su plan y se lanzó al enemigo… no obstante intentó detenerse, a unos segundos del nuevo objetivo, atónita ante lo que estaba enfrente de ella.

-No… ¡Aléjate!- demasiado tarde. Tanto el golpe del enemigo como el de ella pasó a darle al hombro Naruto por imponerse entre los dos. Intentó desesperada evitar cualquier daño a su pareja, pero no pudo parar por la fuerza de su jutsu. Ahora tenía en su mano sangre de ese rubio…

-¿Qué… qué…?- el enemigo le veía atónito. Estaba completamente horrorizado al ver como ese ser, pasada la neblina de tierra generada por su ataque y de esa mujer, estaba parado ahí y como si nada. La única diferencia fue que su hombro derecho estaba lastimado, parte de su vestimenta y máscara estaba rota… dejándolo sin movimiento al mostrarse en ese rubio una mirada rubí, sedienta de sangre.

Naruto en cambio, observó al enemigo para buscar después de reojo a su Hinata (y a Uchiha para no perder la misión). Se "cercioró" que se encontraban bien y con un enojo muy significativo ante ese idiota que se atrevió a enfrentarla, generó que él se llenara de un sentimiento que le prohibía pensar tranquilamente. Lo único que deseaba era mostrarles a los presentes que con él ni con lo más preciado que tiene se juega. Caminó a paso lento hacia el enemigo y planeó su _venganza…_

Sin que el Shinobi contrincante pudiera hacer algo, fue tomado fuertemente del cuello por una poderosa mano bronceada para ser jalado hacia los demás enemigos. Intentó desesperadamente zafarse del agarre, pero esto fue literalmente imposible al caer gracias a los movimientos rápidos y constantes de su agresor. Ni siquiera golpes o rasguños a ese brazo logró liberarle. Naruto caminaba de lo más tranquilo hacia el enemigo. ¿Acaso no podría hacer feliz a ese zorro de nueve colas por un rato? _Si, si podía._

-Suelta…- no pudo decir más. El agarre fue incrementando de presión. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano tuviera semejante fuerza? Además el sentir que eres arrastrado sin ningún cuidado fue demasiado horrorizante...

-¡Suéltalo o te mato!- otro "Sin aldea" se acercó a Naruto en busca de un contraataque, pero lo único que logró fue que el rubio sacara una buena cantidad de chakra rojo de su mano libre y le lanzara a él muy lejos, junto con 4 más, matándolos casi al instante. El chakra emitido les quemó al contacto.

-¡OH Dios!- Todos los Shinobi expectantes de lo ocurrido comenzaron a alejarse del AMBU zorro. La mirada llena de odio y el poder que comenzaba a emitir eran suficientes para provocarles una muy sugerente huída. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Simplemente el hecho de no poderse mover por el terror les imposibilitó cualquier idea de esas.

Observando esas caras de horror, Naruto experimentó una sensación tan placentera. Y por tercera vez en su vida, dejó que esa parte "desconocida e inexplicable" dentro de su ser le ganara a la razón para mostrarles que con él no se juega. Duplicó su fuerza en ese cuello que aún tenía en su poder y sintió como poco a poco los músculos encontrados ahí se desgarraba lentamente.

-Ah…- no podía respirar. Sus movimientos se hicieron torpes y sentía débil todo su cuerpo… no podía liberarse de su opresor y moriría sin más.

Apretaba más y más ese cuerpo. Necesitaba ver la sangre de ese maldito que se atrevió a levantar la mano a Hinata... y no solo eso, se atrevió a desafiarle sabiendo perfectamente que jamás se detendría…

.

.

.

**-¿Qué es lo que estás esperando mocoso?- **El Kyubi estaba realmente de buenas… ¡Dos conjuntos de asesinatos en menos de 24 horas! Eso era igual a menos humanos en el mundo.

-No molestes… déjame disfrutar esto- con ello, apretó más fuerte ese horrible cuello.

**-¿Acaso dudas que te voy a pedir que pares? Yo también quiero ver su sangre en **_**nuestra**_** mano-** esta vez, le daría la razón al Kyubi… él también deseaba lo mismo. **–Muéstrales quién es el poderoso aquí…-**

-Te dije que no me molestes-

**-¡MÁTALO YA MOCOSO!- **rió sádicamente **-¡Mátalo que no puedo esperar más!-**

¿Esperar más? No, eso jamás. Odiaba a todos los que se acercaban a él y realmente le causaba cierto placer el encontrar a la venganza como medio de desfogue…

.

.

.

-No lo hagas… ¡Naruto no lo hagas!- Hinata podía ver como la tráquea de ese hombre estaba completamente aplastada… agregando una pequeña fractura en su columna.

-No tenemos que acercarnos a él Hinata- Sasuke en cambio, observó que una enorme cantidad de chakra estaba comenzando a juntarse en la mano derecha (en la cual estaba ese hombre) y en la izquierda del rubio… ¿qué era lo que tramaba Naruto?

-Pero Sasuke… ¡esto no puedo permitirlo!- intentó correr y detener semejante acto, no obstante una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-¿Acaso quieres ponerte en peligro y aumentar el enojo del Teme?-

-El único en peligro es él mismo…- le miró a los ojos y encontró la solución al problema que estaban enfrentando…

.

.

.

Se detuvo y mirando al cuerpo sin movimiento colgando de su mano, le alzó con todas sus fuerzas y analizó a cada uno de los presentes. Colocó a su enemigo enfrente de él y comenzó a destrozarle su cuello. Terminaría de una buena vez con todo y así alejaría del peligro a Hinata.

-Shui… va a matarlo- uno de los atacantes observaba con terror a su compañero.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Dudo que podamos hacer algo para evitarlo- el nombrado tomó con miedo un Kunai.

-Distráelo mientras yo preparo mi jutsu…-

-De acuerdo, ¡Vamos!-

Con ello, ambos compañeros del futuro cadáver, se lanzaron eufóricos en contra del rubio. Uno de ellos lanzó 4 armas ninja mientras el otro generaba varios sellos y así sacar una gran cantidad de electricidad en la mano… pero una Katana aparecida en la mano izquierda del AMBU enemigo les atravesó tan fácilmente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Ante el horror de todos los presentes, esos cuerpos cayeron incompletos al suelo.

Era el momento. No escuchaba nada más que el deseo del Kyubi y de él mismo para darle fin a ese repulsivo ser… así que le apretó lo más duro que pudo y poco a poco sentía como ese cuello perdía fuerza, rigidez.

_Y lo mejor vino después._

Logró deshacerse de ese ser tan despreciable que tenía sujeto. El cuello firme y musculoso fue desgarrándose lentamente mientras ejercía más fuerza y… ¡Plum! Podía sentir como poco a poco ese cuerpo se partía en dos y la piel se estiraba más por cargar el cuerpo de más.

_**-Perfecto…-**_

Desesperados ante el acto del rubio, todos dudaron realmente si atacarle o salir huyendo. Los más débiles corrieron ante la amenaza como lo gallinas que eran… mientras los "valientes" comenzaron a atacarle.

_No lo hubieran hecho._

Una gran ráfaga de chakra salió de la Katana del rubio. Él concentró todo su poder para darle filo a su poderosa amiga y generó una zanja a los pies del enemigo. No pudo cortar a todos por la mitad como él había planeado por el hecho de que Hinata le abrazó por detrás y Sasuke detuvo su movimiento tan planeado con su Katana llena de electricidad. Y no solo eso, con un ágil movimiento de la ojiperla y un buen golpe dado por el azabache, ambos lograron zafar el cuerpo inerte que tenía en su brazo.

Eso provocó que los atacantes abandonaran el campo de batalla. Darían el informe y aceptarían cualquier castigo por parte de su líder.

-¡BASTA YA NARUTO! ¡Has ganado! No necesitas matarlos- Sasuke miró esos ojos rubí llenos de odio y furia. Realmente su _amigo_ era una amenaza cuando no se controlaba. Intentó tomarle la mano recién liberada y así evitar otro movimiento "peligroso". –Cálmate-

-Naruto- ahora fue Hinata –Todo ha terminado… regresemos con los demás- ahora ella se enfrentó a esos rubíes. A comparación de Sasuke, ella entendió que era más que necesario buscar un medio para que él descargara toda la energía y sentimientos que tenía dentro de su ser…

.

.

.

**-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… odio que nos interrumpan-** el demonio de nueve colas se asomó por las rejas que le separaban de su libertad. **-¿Acaso no entienden que no les necesitamos?-** se encontró a un Naruto con la mirada agachada. **–Vamos hombre… ¿no te gustaría desquitarte de todos con el Uchiha ese?-**

-No- realmente estaba de "malas" (según palabras del mismo demonio) y no tenía ganas de hablar con ese ser que le amedrentaba a cada momento. –No me interesa-

**-¿No te interesa? Yo creo que si te va a interesar después de…-** sonrió maliciosamente y llamando la atención de Naruto **–Tengo una excelente idea… probemos lo que tu adorada hembra quiere lograr en ti…-**

-¿De qué habl…?- Naruto no entendió las palabras del Kyubi hasta que…

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Naruto se dejó caer de pronto. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata le sostuvieron y le acomodaron para que pudieran atenderle de alguna manera.

"_**Mis juegos de niño contigo han terminado"**_

"_**Voy con Orochimaru…"**_

Se encontraban ambos en el valle del Fin. Él tenía que salvarle del mayor error de su vida…

"_No puedo permitir que vayas con alguien así"_

¿Y cuál fue la respuesta que recibió?... una que le marcó por el resto de su vida:

"_**No me importa"**_

"…_**te ensenaré el verdadero poder del Sharingan…"**_

"_**Sin importar qué obtendré poder, Naruto…"**_

Veía como Sasuke se alejaba poco a poco y le atacaba en serio. ¿No podía ver lo importante que era para él?…

"_¿No soy nada para ti? ¿No soy tu camarada?"_

"…_Esto no es absurdo, tú te convertiste en mi mejor amigo…"_

La mirada llena de odio y resentimiento en su "mejor amigo" era tal que le caló el alma y le destrozaba poco a poco todos sus sentimientos… e hizo lo increíble: le hirió de muerte.

.

.

-No… ¡AHHHH!- Naruto aún sujetaba su cabeza. El dolor cada vez se hacía más insoportable y realmente no podía aguantar.

Hinata y Sasuke solamente miraban como el rubio se retorcía de dolor. Esta vez, no podían hacer nada…

.

.

"_**Lo fuiste… ya que tengo que matarte"**_

"_**¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi? Alguien como tu sin Familia… tú no puedes saber cómo se siente perderlos… tú…"**_

¡No! No perdería a Sasuke por nada ni por nadie. Le haría entrar en razón y lo regresaría a la aldea como fuera…

"_No sé que es tener un padre o hermanos… pero cuando estoy contigo es como si yo tuviera un hermano… para mí es el primer lazo que he tenido"_

Sasuke solamente le miró y con todo el poder que poseía le atacó. Estos no eran solamente físicos, sino también espiritual… ¿acaso había hecho él algo mal? ¿Era realmente un ser despreciable que no merecía buscar su propia felicidad?...

"_**Pues… yo romperé esos lazos"**_

"_**Hahahahaha! Parece que no hay más remedio… Pero yo soy más especial que tú…"**_

"_**Este lugar es llamado el Valle del Fin… Entonces acabemos de una vez esta pelea…"**_

Y así fue…

_._

_._

"_**Te odio Naruto"**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Tardó un poco en tranquilizarse por el hecho de tener aún un leve malestar… y al enfocar bien su entorno, encontró a Hinata mirándolo con preocupación. Intentó levantarse y al sentir como una mano se apoyaba debajo de su brazo para ayudarle, se llenó nuevamente de ese sentimiento. El causante era Sasuke Uchiha…

-¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES TRAIDOR!!!- con toda la fuerza que aún tenía se zafó de Sasuke, generando que mencionado se alejara unos pasos -¡¡No quiero que te me acerques asqueroso Uchiha!!-

-¡NARUTO!- Hinata estaba más que asombrada ante la reacción de su pareja. ¿Por qué dijo eso de pronto?

-Na… Naruto- estaba atónito ante esas palabras. ¿Qué le había pasado a Naruto? –Yo…- calló al ver como el ojiazul ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Naruto la miró después de escuchar su grito. Pero esta vez no aceptaría estar al lado de seres que le generaban un descontrol total en su ser, ni por ella que la amaba con toda su alma. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de recordar? Por una parte no podía definir lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Uchiha… y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tenerlo a su lado después de acordarse de una estúpida lucha por recuperar algo que nunca valió la pena.

-No te me acerques Uchiha- le miró con todo el sentimiento que tenía en su interior –aléjense de mi tú y esa que es tu mujer. No me estorben más-

-Naruto, espera… no digas eso ya que nosotr…- no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho ese dolor de cabeza en Naruto para que le tratara así? Sasuke le miraba sombrado.

-Uchiha…- la mirada azul buscó la azabache interrumpiéndole–_**Te odio**-_


	32. Sentimientos encontrados

**La Posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**Hola, ¡hola!**

**De nuevo aquí con la continuación de este fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y palabras alentadoras. Esta vez, he estado encantada con el monstruo de mi cama y pues... no tengo mucho que decir XD (^^ solo perversidades, pero eso es solo para mi XD XD XD XD)**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Y pues, sin decir más que me regalen otro review, ya que una palabra suya es igual a una de inspiración… les dejo la conti sin más, esperando que la disfruten tanto como yo!!! XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Sentimientos encontrados**

Pasaron 2 horas y en cualquier momento servirían la cena. Sakura e Ino prepararon todo mientras esperaban la llegada de Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto. Para ello, Temari se había retirado 20 minutos atrás, con la promesa que les vería en Konoha antes de que terminara su misión.

"_Recuerden que deben de cuidar a Naruto a cualquier costo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder no solo a un amigo, sino al único ser que puede destruir la guerra Shinobi… mi hermano es otro gracias a él y yo creo ciegamente en que el poder que tiene ese rubio, me guste o no, será el causante del cambio en nuestro mundo"_

Bajo esas palabras se perdió en el horizonte, dejando a un alegre y complacido Shikamaru…

-¡OH! ¿Crees que tarden mucho en llegar?- Ino estaba colocando la mesa. No era nada personal pero el quehacer femenino poco a poco le gustaba, gracias a cierto pelinegro que le sacaba su lado femenino al 100%.

-No lo sé- Shikamaru traía una jarra de agua –Espero que no ya que salimos mañana a primera hora-

-Eso me agrada. Ya no quiero estar aquí- Sakura estaba más que molesta por recordar las palabras del Kage. Cuando se los dijo a los presentes, tanto Temari como Ino maldijeron al hombre y predijeron de lo que se iba a morir, en cambio Shikamaru simplemente suspiró y ante su "no sabe lo que dice" las dejó solas en la sala…

-Tengo hambre…- una cola se dejaba ver en la orilla de la mesa. Jirato se encontraba acompañando a Kanno, los cuales rodearon la mesa para después colocarse debajo de ella.

-Yo también… ¡Quiero comer!- el enérgico zorro estaba completamente hambriento.

-Tranquilos. Les dijimos que les daremos de cenar hasta que sus amos lleguen- Ino se agachó y riendo encontró que Jirato mordía una sandalia que reconoció en Sasuke y Kanno tenía un protector de brazo, el cual pertenecía al Nara.

-Nosotros no pod…- el más enojón comentó molesto, pero se detuvo al sentir en su interior un gran dolor. Esta vez no era físico.

Miró a su hermano y al parecer Jirato presenció lo igual. ¿Qué sentimiento era el que percibían? Salieron debajo de la mesa con cuidado de no tirar nada de lo que estuviera ahí. -Uchiha…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Dejando a los humanos presentes sin habla, corrieron al recibidor y encontraron a sus amos, al Uchiha y a una de esas apestosas ranas, la cual cargaba al más convaleciente.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!- esa ranota comentó alegre al ver a esos dos peludos. –Nada más ni nada menos que dos zorros completamente bañados y limpios-

-¡Cállate Gamakichi!- ¡Se dio cuenta! Ahora serían el hazmerreír de todos los sapos que conocían…

-Hehehehe, y yo que pensé que no se dejaban- la rana ayudó a Hinata a bajar a Sasuke. –bueno, yo me despido… ¡HASTA DESPU…! Ah…- dirigiéndose al rubio –Y antes que se me olvide, mi padre me mandó decir que lo que solicitaste está listo, sólo debes de decirnos cuándo y cómo le haremos-

-Hn…- Naruto le miró, para sacar un pergamino del compartimento de sus armas y se lo dio –Dile al jefe que estaré pronto con él-

-De acuerdo… ¡Nos vemos!- y con una gran nube de humo desapareció.

Y ahí se dieron cuenta del porqué sintieron eso tan doloroso. Su amo ni siquiera se dirigió al Uchiha… dejó que alguien más le ayudara. Primero fue Hinata, después fue Shikamaru. Ante eso ambos zorros esperaron a que su amo desapareciera de su vista para acercarse a Sasuke e intentar hablar con él… pero eso jamás pasó.

Cuando Sakura vio a Naruto, el sentimiento de acercarse nuevamente le llenó su ser y sin pensarlo corrió a su ubicación y, sin que él pudiera hacer algo, le abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento tanto Naruto… en verdad- recargó su cabeza en su pecho y pudo percibir nuevamente el calor corporal de ese hombre al que estimaba tanto –Me alegra que regresaras…- el sentimiento le ganó y comenzó a llorar –no quiero perd…-

-_Suéltame_- le interrumpió inmediatamente. No deseaba estar con ella ni con ese Uchiha… ¡Y le estaba abrazando! Ese sí que no era su día…

-¿Perdona?- ella se separó un poco para verle y atónica se encontró esos cielos completamente serios, llenos de disgusto y decepción.

-No me toques…- se separó de ella bruscamente -¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES!-

-Naruto…-

-¡Déjenme tranquilo!- buscó a Sasuke, el cual le miraba absorto –No quiero que se me acerquen…- buscó ahora a una llorosa Sakura -…nunca más en lo que me resta de vida-

_Morir._ Se sentía a morir… ¿por qué le rechazaba de esa manera cuando le empezaba a aceptar? Ahora no podía creer que el propio Naruto le contestara de esa manera. _Lo había perdido._

Hinata estaba observando toda la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era más que un hecho que su amado había recordado algo que, de alguna manera, le causo ese odio a los dos… ¿pero qué fue? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para ser mediadora de todo y solucionar de una buena vez toda la confusión y el enojo que presentaba Naruto? Y lo más preocupante resolver… ¡dejarle claro al Kyubi que no se metiera en sus asuntos!

-Naruto espera…- la ojiverde intentó tomarle del brazo y detenerlo para hablar con él, no obstante el fuerte movimiento brusco del rubio y su mirada tan vacía le quitó toda la fuerza para sostenerlo. Y lloró realmente de dolor.

-No quiero verte…- dándole la espalda –Déjenme vivir en paz- Y sin más, se dirigió a su recámara.

El Kyubi tenía razón. No valía la pena estar ahí intentando generar un lazo que nunca le sirvió. Observó su panorama y con la seriedad que le caracterizaba encontró a todos en el pasillo muy atentos a sus movimientos. Ino y Shikamaru por un lado le miraban asombrados (agregando el reproche del Nara) y Hinata agachó la mirada cuando él le vio.

Caminó por el largo pasillo y con ello, pasando al lado de Hinata, sin decir nada le tomó de la cintura (sabiendo que ella podría pelearle por lo anterior), la jaló a su cuerpo y con rápidos movimientos la cargó. Era urgente y necesario estar a solas con ella… no quería ver a nadie más.

Hinata en cambio sintió al principio contrariada al ver como su amado pasaba de lado, pero al sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura para jalarla y cargarla, la llenó de una tranquilidad que no entendía. Simplemente se dejó llevar y con ello fue dirigida tiernamente a su habitación.

Estaba sorprendida por la facilidad de acercamiento que poseía con él. Realmente era feliz conocer que él jamás la rechazaría como lo había hecho unas horas atrás con Sasuke ni como Sakura. Cuando entraron a la recámara, fue acostada suavemente en la orilla de la cama e inmediatamente después recibió con mucho gusto el peso de Naruto, el cual se acurrucó en su pecho, sin importarle su traje AMBU ni nada.

Y así esperó que él iniciara la conversación. Esta vez no quería amedrentarle más de lo que estaba…

.

.

.

Ahí le encontró. Estaba sentado en el tejado del albergue, al parecer disfrutando del aire fresco y del cielo despejado. Se acercó lentamente y a unos pasos logró escuchar un gran suspiro de él. Si mal no sospechaba, Sasuke se sentía de la misma manera que ella.

-Sasuke-kun…- Sakura se acercó a él y sentándose a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en ese hombro tan varonil.

-…-

-Supongo que no querrás hablar del tema pero…- suspiró y le tomó la mano suavemente -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No lo sé…- contestó después de varios minutos –realmente no lo sé-

-¿Crees que sea por lo de su habitación?-

-No Sakura. Por desgracia no es eso…- guardó silencio nuevamente y cuando comenzó a escuchar el sollozo de ella, se acomodó de tal manera que podía recibirla en su regazo –Soy un maldito traidor despreciable-

-¿Por… por qué dices eso?- al escuchar semejantes palabras se separó de él y encontró una mirada seria pero triste a la vez… dolida.

-Es la verdad… Naruto me odia, no cabe duda-

-¡¿Qué?!- se separó completamente de él y ahora si encontró la respuesta a su dolor. Una cosa era ser despreciado por Naruto y otra muy diferente ser odiado.

-Cuando intentamos Hinata y yo detenerle en una batalla… no sé qué le paso. Simplemente comenzó a quejarse de un dolor de cabeza y por lo mismo le acomodamos para intentar bajarle el malestar. Cuando despertó e intenté levantarle…- cerró los ojos –me grito que no me acercara a él y mirándome con recelo me dijo que me odiaba-

-Oh Sasuke-kun…- le abrazó fuertemente –Tranquilo-

-No puedo estarlo… ¡maldita sea! No… soy solo una basura humana-

-No eres basura humana y Naruto no te odia- le abrazó fuertemente.

-Me odia, Sakura y no puedo culparle… al contrario, yo solo he cosechado lo que he sembrado en él. Ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos… y por desgracia me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde la importancia que tienen ustedes en mi vida…- con la voz más seca que había sacado con ella desde que estaban juntos -¿qué irónico no? Pensé que el verdadero poder estaba lejos de ustedes…-

-Sasuke-kun, escúchame…- le buscó con la mirada –es cierto que Naruto nos aleja de él por lo que le hicimos, sin embargo cuando me miró y me separó de él, yo encontré desilusión, no odio- sonriendo levemente –ya que dudo que él sepa que es ese sentimiento-

-No te entiendo-

-Él dijo que te odia… ¿acaso le crees a una persona que ni siquiera sabe qué es la pena?- sonrió libremente al ver cómo a su prometido "le cayó el 20" al abrir sus ojos por el asombro (Dahia: ¡AMO este tipo de expresiones! Aunque al principio no les entendía… Hahahahaha) –es cierto que no nos quiere, pero tampoco nos odia-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- le cayó con un beso pasa continuar con una voz alegre y conciliadora -¿No te habías puesto a pensar eso? ¡Ha! Mi amado Uchiha, no decaigas bajo el "te odio" de tu mejor amigo… ¡Pensemos en qué manera le recuperaremos!- suspiró y le besó –ya que si te deprimes, no lograrás retomar esa amistad que tanto necesitamos-

-Ahora sé lo que se siente… y es muy feo-

-Yo también lo estoy pagando… pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de que nos perdone y así ser lo que éramos antes. ¿O acaso no extrañas al hiperactivo Naruto?-

-Hn…- la abrazó fuertemente y así, planearon bajo la luz de la luna, la manera de acercarse a Naruto…

.

.

-¡Les he dicho que no!-

-Pero Reika… ¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo!- Antaro estaba más que intrigada por todo lo que la mayor estaba haciendo. Ahora estaba más que atenta por ver varias estacas de un material completamente desconocido y que les había costado tanto encontrar.

-Realmente tengo que trabajar. Prometo que les explicaré con más detalle después, solamente que ahora no puedo-

-No te cuesta nada decirnos- la joven tomó la mano de su hermano y ambos le miraron expectantes, algo que Reika no podía aguantar.

-Ya déjenla tranquila. Yo les explicaré- una cuarta voz apareció y con ello ambos adolescentes se enojaron y le miraron feos. -¿No entienden que debe de trabajar?-

-Shajiro, eres más que detestable.- Yue le miró realmente molesto –Además Reika es la que nos puede correr, no tú. Así que puedes irte, no le estorbaremos en nada, al contrario, queremos ayudarle-

-No y se van ahora mismo- el mayor les contestó enérgico, pero la mano de Reika le paró.

-Deja que estén aquí. No me molestan… al contrario.- a los chicos –Estas estacas nos ayudarán contra el Jinchuriki y recuperar al Kyubi sin problemas-

-¿Pero cómo?- Antaro estaba sonriente. Amaba saber que dentro de poco ese ser se alejaría de sus vidas para siempre.

-Eso es lo que estoy logrando resolver-

-Ah… ¿Y la sangre que nos pediste?- ahora Yue preguntó al ver como su hermano le miraba enojado… le molestaría hasta que se cansara. Sabía perfectamente que él deseaba estar a solas con su pareja, pero no se lo permitirían.

-Es para poder activarla…- suspiró –prometo explicarles todo cuando ya esté listo-

-De acuerdo- la chica tomó la mano de su hermano gemelo y sacándole la lengua al mayor, tomó sus cosas y le plantó dos tremendos besos a su cuñada, para pasar con Yue. –Nos vamos… ¡iremos a visitar al abuelo!-

-Momento… Antaro yo no quiero irme-

-¿Pero no te acuerdas que el abuelo nos regalaría nuevas armas?- ella le abrazó fuertemente.

-Cierto… ¡pero no quiero irme!- Yue estaba más que necio. El molestar al mayor era un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Vamos, y por ahí visitamos al enojón aquel… ándale, di que si… ¿Si?-

-¡ASH!- bufo molesto por no poder decirle que no. Mientras tanto Reika reía y Shajiro les miraba con su "ahí van de nuevo".

Y corrieron sin despedirse del otro personaje dentro del cuarto. Shajiro notó como poco a poco esos dos se unían más y a él le hacían a un lado. ¿Importarle? En lo absoluto, bueno, si le importaba pero eso no era algo relevante en esos momentos. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su mujer y aclarar ciertas cosas que desde hace días tenía rondando en su cabeza y le quitaban la tranquilidad y el sueño.

-Reika…- iniciaría con su plática rápidamente. No quería robarle mucho tiempo.

-Si sigues con ese carácter los vas a perder- Reika se colocó guantes de látex para tomar de una pequeña caja de cristal un pedazo de metal negro. Con el cuidado merecido lo sacó y le puso en una charola con la sangre del Jinchuriki recién obtenida.

-Es lo mejor-

-¿Lo mejor cuando puedes perder a tu única familia?-

-Pero mira quién habla. Recuerda mujer que hemos matado a tu tío y a tu ex novio para dejarte libre de su cuidado, agregando que tu "tía" que resultó ser tu madre ha escapado para cuidarse de tus garras- riendo irónicamente -¿Acaso no era tu adorada y feliz familia?-

-No del todo… Shiro me engañó por todo este tiempo diciendo que era mi padre y ni se diga con Kasumi… lo que no entiendo es como mi madre pudo esconderme por todos estos años de su existencia. Por eso es más que necesario encontrarla-

-¿Qué le vas a hacer cuando la tengas enfrente?- Shajiro para ese momento se encontraba detrás de ella, a punto de tomarle la cintura.

-Nada. Es mi madre y la he amado siempre, aun sabiendo que era mi tía…- cuando él se acercó y comenzó a besar su hombro, dejó de trabajar un poco para corresponder las caricias... pero solo un poco ya que era más que necesario activar esa estaca para generar la primera prueba. –Ahora tengo que trabajar Shajiro, después hacemos lo que quieras…-

-No te quito mucho tiempo con un beso- y cuando intentó por segunda vez besarla, ella le rechazó gentilmente.

-En verdad- se separó de él con un rápido movimiento para continuar su labor –quiero terminar esto-

-Reika, ¿qué tienes?- ella le miró con duda.

-No tengo nada-

-Mientes. Ya tienes varios días así y realmente no entiendo el porqué… ¿me lo puedes explicar?- el hombre hablaba en serio. Se recargó en la pared cercana y cruzó los brazos sin dejar de verla. -¿Es por ese monstruo que tanto _odias_?-

¿Acaso no la dejarían en paz con _ese_ tema? –No, no es eso. Entiende que tengo que terminar mi labor y ganarme mi libertad. No puedo descansar ni parar hasta verle muerto y el mundo ninja bajo nuestro mandato… ¿contento? Eso es lo que tengo-

-Eres tan mala mintiéndome mujer… recuerda que sé ese secretito que tanto perjudicó a tu ex pareja- se acercó a ella y con un rápido movimiento, logró separarla de la mesa de trabajo –y lamento informarte que él es tu enemigo-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No me tomes como una idiota-

-Sé que no eres una idiota… pero sí una mujer y por lo mismo déjame ayudarte…- le tomó de las manos –Te amo y creo que lo he demostrado de todas las maneras posibles-

-Y yo tamb…-

-No. Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo… tú solamente me quieres, pero nada más. Lo tengo en mente y te juro que eliminaré cualquier obstáculo para que no me separen de ti nunca... sea quien sea-

-Me parece perfecto- enojada sin entender la razón, se separó de él completamente. –Y para eso, necesito estar sola y terminar con este jutsu, por favor- y acercándose nuevamente a la mesa de trabajo, le dio la espalda para continuar en lo suyo.

-De acuerdo Reika, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- la miró por última vez antes de salir.

Cuando quedó sola, se dejó caer en la silla que tenía a un lado. Estaba destrozada y no podía esconderlo esta vez… no tenía la fuerza para soportarlo y realmente necesitaba eliminarle para, por lo menos, intentar olvidarle. -¡Por qué tú!- ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo unos minutos le bastaran para querer a ese hombre tanto? Jamás lo entendería.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cierta sonrisa y una mirada azulada tan tierna… una que por desgracia jamás tendría ni olvidaría. No quería sentir lo que guardaba su corazón, luchaba cada momento para erradicar cualquier sentimiento pero cada vez que intentaba olvidarle, él se aparecía en cada uno de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos.

-Aún sigo sin entender qué es lo que has hecho conmigo… Naruto-

_&&&Flash back&&&_

_Tanto Kasumi como Reika se encontraban en el bosque negro (Dahia: un lugar cubierto de hielo, negro amerita el nombre por no existir vida en él), en busca del poseedor del Kyubi. Una de sus misiones era encontrarle para poder capturarle y así generar la liberación de ese demonio tan deseado._

_Lo que no se esperaban fue que ese rubio, al que ubicaron como Jinchuriki, no estaba solo. Una chica y un viejo caminaban a su lado._

_-Kasumi… tenemos que ser precavidas- la mayor de las dos se detuvo y escondiéndose detrás de una gran piedra de hielo comenzó a hacer algunos sellos. Con ello obtuvo una Katana blanca de doble filo._

_-Entiendo hermana…- la otra sacó una de sus recién adquiridas armas: una hermosa Katana negra._

_Preparadas para la pelea, siguieron un poco el movimiento del enemigo…_

_-¡NARUTO!- una enojada Arashi le soltó un zape, el cual hizo reír a Hide, mientras el rubio se quejó por el dolor. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas "Arashi-hime"?-_

_-Pero es más que necesario- él intentó justificarse -¿O acaso no lo eres?-_

_-¡NO! Ya no lo soy… así que déjate de esas estupideces y solo dime Arashi-_

_-Okay Arashi…- y separándose un poco de ella la miró para dejar que una sonrisa marcara su rostro –H-I-M-E-_

_Y con esas últimas palabras, una buena carcajada por parte de él y una corretiza brindada por ella les regaló un buen momento de esparcimiento. Hide por su parte observaba que cada día el rubio perdía esa chispa de alegría y se volvía más serio… por desgracia Naruto aún no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle lo que le sucedía._

_Estando a unos pasos de Naruto, ella sintió como una pequeña cortada nacía de su hombro. Arashi se asombró por ver a una mujer vestida completamente de negro se colocaba delante de ella y le atacaba. Al intentar escapar del agarre de ese enemigo, unos fuertes brazos (muy conocidos) le tomaron de la cintura y hombro para jalarla lejos._

_-¡Quiénes son ustedes!- Naruto alejó del nuevo enemigo a su amiga Arashi y se colocó enfrente de ella. Aprovecharía que el viejo se acercó para poder atacar a esas dos mujeres._

_-Pero mira que tenemos aquí…- la menor de las dos habló primero –es nada más ni nada menos que el Jinchuriki del nueve colas- _

_Tanto Naruto como Hide se sorprendieron por lo dicho, mientras Arashi le miró atónita ante esas palabras… ¡Qué querían decir esas dos estúpidas ante eso!_

_-No queremos pelear así que… ¿por qué no te rindes y vienes con nosotras de manera pacífica?- Reika analizó al rubio y notó que él era como máximo un año mayor que ella. Era un joven hasta cierto punto tranquilo y, aunque era delgado, mostraba una gran fuerza por su porte._

_-¡CÁLLENSE! ÉL NO ES UN JINC…- Arashi intentó salvar a su amigo, pero la mirada de Hide más una que desconocía completamente de Naruto la hizo callar. ¿En qué momento esos cielos dejaron su maravilloso color para transformarse en rubíes brillantes?_

_-¿Qué es lo que desean de mí?- él se encontraba completamente enojado por la indiscreción que habían hecho esas mujeres. Ahora temía que perdería a Arashi por ese secreto que no deseaba revelarle por nada del mundo._

_-A tu Bijuu por su puesto- Kasumi sacó su arma y le apuntó –y como te dijo mi hermana, deja de hacerte el pesado y vente con nosotras… así sufrirás menos-_

_Y desde ahí no recibieron respuesta alguna. Todos observaron como Naruto cerró los ojos por algunos segundos. Para abrirlos de nuevo, teniendo otra expresión por completo… se encontraba serio y realmente infundía miedo a cualquiera que le mirara._

_-¿No vas a venir con nosotras por voluntad?- Kasumi sonrió ante la posibilidad de pelear contra él –Perfecto-_

_Y sin más miramientos, se abalanzó en contra de Naruto. Lo sorprendente fue que él solo necesitó mover su brazo para detener el movimiento de esa Katana negra, mandando a volar a su atacante para después generar 5 clones y asaltarle. Mientras tanto Reika estaba a la expectativa de esa pelea. –Sí que es fuerte- sus sospechas eran ciertas. El simple hecho de tener integrado un demonio de esa índole, generaba un crecimiento de fuerza sin límites… primero lo comprobó con el ser que el nuevo integrante del equipo llevaba consigo. Si mal no recordaba se llamaba Kyo, un nuevo Jinchuriki._

_-¡Naruto!- Hide intentaba detener a Arashi, pero era imposible cuando esa jovencita se movía de esa manera tan rápida y desesperada._

_-Tranquila. No podemos meternos en esa pelea-_

_-¡No puedo permitirlo!- ella intentó contradecirle, pero una gran ventisca no se lo permitió._

_-Hazle caso al viejo… una vez que él esté en nuestras manos, no tendrás que preocuparte… ya que no vivirás para recordarlo- y bajo esas palabras les atacó. Al principio busco a la chica, pero ese viejo se interpuso y le estaba dando batalla._

_-¡HIME HUYA RÁPIDO!- el hombre protegía a su único recuerdo._

_-¡No puedo Hide! ¡No voy a dejarlos solos!- Arashi estaba solamente como espectadora. Por un lado Naruto estaba con la molesta esa y el viejo con la seria… ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía cómo ayudar a sus seres amados, llenándose de terror por el sentimiento de perder nuevamente a un ser querido. ¡Eso nunca!_

_Por lo mismo corrió con todas sus fuerzas y le ayudó a Hide. Eso fue un movimiento lleno de satisfacción para Reika. El eliminar a esos estorbos era más que necesario para obtener lo que estaban buscando. De la misma manera que su hermana, sacó su arma y comenzó a darles una buena batalla. En menos de 5 minutos logró herir al mayor en su brazo y costado, mientras aún luchaba a iguales con la joven._

_Lo que no se esperó Reika, teniendo una oportunidad para aniquilar a Arashi, fue que un fuerte golpe en su espalda le derrumbó junto con Kasumi, que chocó con ella._

_-No permitiré que les hagan algo a ellos… ¡NUNCA!- el rubio apareció inmediatamente enfrente de sus compañeros. Ahora portaba la Katana que le había regalado el viejo Hide antes de salir del olvido. La tomó con su mano izquierda y apuntó a ambas. –Intenten algo más y realmente tendré que matarlas-_

_-¿Tendrás?- Kasumi se levantó realmente enojada. -¿Me estás diciendo que no estabas luchando con todas tus fuerzas?_

_-No tengo porqué hacerlo… ustedes no son mis enemigas y realmente odio lastimar a mujeres- las miró sereno con una leve sonrisa para después acercarse a su amiga que ayudaba a Hide -¿Se encuentran bien?- les miró nuevamente con esos cielos para ayudarles después. –Díganme que no los lastimó-_

_-Estamos bien Naruto, gracias- Hide le contestó con otra sonrisa._

_-Me da tanto gusto saber eso-_

_Y ahí fue donde Reika no pudo moverse. Nunca había visto tan bellos ojos. La paz y el amor que irradiaban eran puros, llenándola de un sentimiento tan bello, único. Y lo mejor fue esa sonrisa franca. El chico que estaban buscando no era un monstruo como le había llamado su padre. Sino al contrario, era un ser humano que luchaba solamente por sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Al ver la devoción que les dio a esos dos sin importarle nada más y… cuando Kasumi le ataco nuevamente, él desviaba los ataques de su hermana e intentaba de cualquier manera evitar lastimarle. ¿Por qué? Se supone que eran enemigos… ¿entonces?_

_-¡Maldito seas!- Kasumi le atacaba con todo lo que tenía -¡Lucha de verdad maldito monstruo!-_

_Inmediatamente buscó a los compañeros del Jinchuriki y realmente les vio preocupados. ¿Eso era un lazo de amistad? Suspiró al levantarse por el dolor causado en su pié derecho, generando que su andar se volviera lento y complicado. – ¡Kasumi!- tenía que llamar la atención de su hermana y salir de ahí. Ya no era necesario que permanecieran ni un minuto más. ¿La razón? La desconocía… solamente no quería pelear con él._

_La pelea la estaba ganando Naruto. Sin utilizar su poder fue derribando lentamente a una cansada y frustrada Kasumi. No obstante, ella buscaba pelea y por lo mismo, bajo una trampa que le puso al rubio, se dirigió plenamente hacia una Arashi distraída._

…_Si él no jugaba, ella le haría entrar al torneo…_

_-¡ARASHI!- al darse cuenta del engaño, Naruto corrió a su auxilio, completamente desesperado por el hecho de que no llegaría a tiempo…_

_._

_._

_**-¿Y dices que no me necesitas?- **__nuevamente esa voz se apareció. __**–Dame lo que tanto te he pedido y obtendrás mi poder…-**_

_Rayos. Aún no había podido encontrar la solución para no perder sus recuerdos… pero era más que necesario obtener más poder y así salvar a Arashi y a Hide._

_**-Y esta vez no tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo… ¡DAME YA TU VIDA NARUTO! Dámela y te ayudaré a mantener a salvo a esa chica con su abuelo.-**__ la risa sádica y burlona resonó por todo el lugar. __**–Tu vida a cambio de la de ellos. ¿Qué dices?- **_

_Aún no podía… ¡No aún! Ni siquiera había salvado los recuerdos de… Estaba desesperado por el golpe de gracia dirigido a Arashi y no podía permitirlo aunque eso significara perderlo todo. ¿Acaso no podía guardar un poco de felicidad en su desolada vida? El dolor en su corazón era demasiado grande y ante una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla izquierda, confió que su único tesoro lograra mantenerse intacto…-No me olvides… Hinata-_

_Una gran explosión se escuchó por todos los alrededores. Con ello Reika y Hide salieron volando algunos metros del impacto final. Una espesa nube de humo se hizo presente y al disiparse un poco, encontraron que Arashi sostenía el cuerpo de Naruto atravesado en el pecho por el arma de Kasumi, la cual reía por su victoria._

_-¡NO KASUMI! ¡NO LE MATES!- el pensar que ese hombre podría morir la llenó de una tristeza sin igual. No podía permitirlo. Se levantó como pudo, sin embargo fue nuevamente derribada por el viejo, el cual le ataco y clavó una pequeña navaja en su costado._

_-NO Naruto…. ¡NO!- Arashi estaba aterrada al ver esa arma incrustada a unos 5 centímetros debajo del hombro derecho. –No te mueras, resiste- las lágrimas salían por sí mismas, aumentando su fluencia al ver como su amigo tocía sangre. –No me dejes… no me dejes… ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!-_

_-Bah, yo pensé que sería más divertido- Kasumi suspiró molesta y al intentar sacar su arma de ese cuerpo, comprobó que no pudo al ser sostenida por la mano bronceada de él -¿Pero qué demonios…?-_

_-No… no los… ¡AH!- esa mirada se tornó roja nuevamente y con ello, un extraño fuego salió de la mano de Naruto y con ello la espada comenzó a desintegrarse._

_Si la propia Kasumi no la hubiera soltado y huido algunos metros, sería en esos momentos simple polvo. Estaba sorprendida ante el gran poder de ese ser…_

_-¡KASUMI! ¡KASUMI!- los gritos de su hermana la hicieron reaccionar y con terror vio como Reika sangraba de un costado._

_-¡HERMANITA!- corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aventando lejos a Hide, tomó a su hermana y la acomodó de tal manera de que su huida podría hacerse con rapidez. –Escúchame bien maldito Jinchuriki… ¡DE LA SIGUIENTE NO TE SALVAS!-_

_Y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo…_

_&&&Fin Flashback&&&_

Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo enamorarse de Naruto. Cuando se colocaron a unas ramas de distancia y escondiendo su presencia, ambas observaron como el rubio le regaló su última sonrisa a una Arashi bañada en lágrimas. Mientras ella desesperadamente intentaba curar su herida, él le sonrió tan dulce, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven con tanta ternura… desatando un sentimiento tan hermoso en ella… jamás sentido.

"_No te preocupes pequeña princesa… me alegro que… que estés viva"… "no llores ya que… te quiero mucho, como… como la hermana que siempre quise tener"_

_Querer, amar._ Palabras tan ajenas a ella hasta esos momentos. ¿Cómo no envidiarla por tener su última sonrisa? Por mucho tiempo guardó ese sentimiento que fue transformándose en amor…. No cabía duda. Cada pelea y cada encuentro eran solamente para verle. Añoraba el tenerle cerca y poder oler su aroma tan masculino…

Agregando que tiempo atrás logró lo que ninguna mujer pudo hasta que ella llegó. ¡Cómo olvidar cuando pudo robarle un beso! Gracias al ataque de Orochimaru y el descaro de su hermana muerta para darle una paliza a una Soma aterrada por perder a su líder, tuvo solo unos momentos de soledad con un inconsciente rubio antes de ser rescatado por ese maldito zorro llamado Jirato: _sus labios eran dulces y suaves, siendo la tentación más grande presente en su vida_. Admiró esas mejillas con franjas y ese cabello dorado… besó con el mayor cuidado tan bella boca, y con el dolor en todas sus entrañas, el nombre que obtuvo de ellos no fue el suyo…

"_Hi… Hinata…"_

Ahora esa maldita mujer se había quedado con todo. Le robó tan tiernas caricias… tenía a su disposición esos labios que tanto añoraba probar nuevamente… disfrutaba esos ojos llenos de amor y paz… esa tipa se quedó con lo más preciado que tenía Naruto para dar: su amor.

Cuando su adorado jefe llegó y les dijo que el Jinchuriki fue visto junto a una mujer dentro de Konoha, se llenó de unos celos jamás sentidos… ¡Y lo comprobó en persona! Apenas había regresado de su visita inesperada a la Nube y les encontró acostados en el bosque. Él la recibía entre sus brazos y pasados algunos momentos observó nuevamente esa mirada azulada, pero esta era completamente diferente… ¡el amor estaba impregnado en ella! Esa chica del clan Hyuga le robó lo que quería. Y ahora intentaría separarles al costo que sea.

_Aún si lo perdiera para siempre._

-¡Reika!- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ferme…- se asustó un poco al tener enfrente al viejo ese.

-¿Acaso ya terminaste?- se colocó a unos pasos de la puerta –Veo que estás tan perdida en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando entré-

-Lo siento. Es sólo que estaba intentando solucionar el jutsu-

-Claro… ¿y cómo explicas ese rubor en tus mejillas?- rió fuertemente al ver como ella se ruborizó más de lo que estaba.

-¡No me molestes!- Demonios, de nuevo le fastidiarían.

-De acuerdo- se colocó a su lado –ten- le dio una cajita de cristal, en la cual se guardaba una extraña esfera, la cual brillaba por contener una concentración de chakra puro. –Espero que te sirva-

-Es hermosa- la tomó con cautela y la admiró. Realmente era maravillosa.

-Si con eso ese individuo no se muere… entonces no sé como matarle- dejándola sola de nuevo –y por favor, ten cuidado. Aunque es muy pequeña logrará matarte si no le usas con precaución-

-Entendido Ferme. Gracias por tu ayuda-

-No hay de qué… al contrario, gracias por desear matar al Jinchuriki tanto como yo- y con eso la dejó ahí, con una confusión moral en su ser.

Cuando salió del laboratorio, caminó por esos pasillos que por tanto tiempo había albergado. La sonrisa en su rostro era más que notorio… reflejando la alegría de destruir el mundo que tantos problemas y penas le había causado. Faltaba poco para obtener el premio que tanto había buscado.

-Sí que está contento con todo esto-

-Así es. Por fin obtendré el poder del maldito demonio que tantos problemas me ha causado y seré el causante de la destrucción del mundo ninja- el viejo se colocó enfrente del chico, el cual le esperaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Ferme, ¿no crees que es peligroso enfrentarnos al Jinchuriki en estos momentos?- Shajiro se acomodó para poder caminar con su líder – ¿y más con Reika de nuestro lado? Está obsesionada con ese idiota-

-¿No me digas que no has podido enamorarla?- esa pregunta salió con tanta ironía, que el presente rió fuertemente.

-No. Y lamento informarte que esa mujer puede ser la causante de la pérdida del Jinchuriki-

-Al contrario Shajiro… una mujer despechada es la mejor arma que podemos tener- al ver una mirada llena de dudas continuó. – ¿Por qué crees que le ofrecí el deshacernos del ninja ese? Si la oferta la hubiera hecho a Junko, en estos momentos tanto Shiro como el idiota que mataste a placer estarían vivos y en nuestra contra…-

-¿Me está diciendo que sabía del sentimiento de Reika hacia él?-

-Si-

-¡Wow! Sí que está en todo-

-Shajiro, tengo que tomar todos los caminos para llegar a mi venganza. Es por ello que te pedí que "enamoraras" a esa estúpida mientras genera para nosotros el arma perfecta- entrando a una habitación en penumbras –y recuerda, cuando tengamos al Kyubi, puedes regresar a tu amada soltería… no la necesitaremos más-

-Lo tengo en mente…- riendo –lástima que tendré que eliminar a una excelente amante…-

Y ambos se perdieron entre la oscuridad, con la alegría que pronto obtendrían lo que tanto han buscado…

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Siendo aún de mañana, los iniciales rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar todo su entorno, adentrándose lentamente por todos los lugares que estaban expuestos y a su disposición. Y es en el momento cuando el sol se encuentra a una altura adecuada, comienza a mostrar dentro de una recámara los trajes AMBU esparcidos en el suelo, algunos accesorios íntimos y cobijas que fueron cayendo durante la entrega de dos amantes.

Por la posición de la cama, un pequeño rayo de luz comenzó a iluminar a esa pareja que, apenas un par de horas, habían conciliado el sueño. Ambos se encontraban en la orilla derecha del lecho, estando la espalda de ella acurrucada en el pecho de él, pudiendo apoyar gran parte de su peso masculino en el amor de su vida. La mujer estaba siendo abrazada por un fuerte y sensual brazo masculino, y por medio de tener sus manos entrecruzadas, lograban evitar cualquier separación. Su cabeza podía recargarse en el brazo de él cómodamente, mientras la de él se apoyaba completamente en la almohada... las piernas de ella se entrecruzaban con las de ese hombre y apenas las cobijas cumplían su misión de cubrirles.

-Kanno… no quiero despertarles- Jirato se encontraba a un lado de la cama, observando cómo sus amos dormían perdidamente. Se dirigió a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado con una voz demasiado baja, para evitar que esos dos humanos despertaran por su culpa.

-Yo tampoco… pero es más que necesario. Recuerda que salimos en unas horas y Shikamaru-Baka quiere hacer planes para llegar al olvido-

-Hermano… estamos en serios problemas si vamos todos a esa aldea- este se acostó en el suelo apoyando todo su cuerpo en su pecho –Y no sé como lo va a tomar esa monstruosidad de mujer cuando vea a nuestra ama-

-Eso lo quiero ver… ¡Si se atreve a hacerle algo, se la verá con nosotros!-

-Ni lo dudes- ambos movían la cola de felicidad. El tener a ese par de humanos durmientes era más que halagador… ¡nunca se arrepentirían de generar ese juramento!

-¿Y si nos vamos como si nada?- Ante una afirmación demasiado alegre, Kanno tomó con cuidado la cola de su hermano y la jaló. Con una risa guardada, Jirato fue arrastrado hacia la salida aún acostado en el suelo.

-¡Hey!- con la voz más baja posible molestó a su hermano para después reír… sí que Kanno comenzaba a cambiar con él y para bien. Cuando estuvieron afuera (como pudieron cerraron la puerta), corrieron para dirigirse con el resto del grupo. Para ese momento todos los demás se encontraban desayunando y ya estaban vestidos.

-No me digan que aún duermen- Shikamaru suspiró ante la idea de esperarles un rato más. Al verlos entrar solos y brincando, se dio una idea del porqué no estaba listo Naruto. ¡Qué problema era tener a Hinata en un mismo equipo! Hinata representaba la distracción total de Naruto… agregando que era la única que podría provocar lo pasado horas atrás: _cuando ese problemático sacó su lado "asesino"._

-¿Hhhuuuuuu?- Jirato se colocó a su lado y dejando a todos sin habla, tomó rápidamente el pan que se encontraba en el plato de Ino y comenzó a comerlo -¡Qué rico está!- viendo a la ex dueña de ese pan –muchas gracias por mi desayuno, no te hubieras molestado-

-¡OYE TÚ!- la rubia se molestó al ver como el pan bajo en grasa que tanto le había costado conseguir, ahora estaba siendo devorado por un zorro apestoso… ¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

-…- Sasuke y Sakura guardaron silencio. No pudieron dormir por el malestar que tenían ambos por haber "perdido" a su hermano, agregando que un par de peludos desquiciados y desesperados por un par de humanos deprimidos, tomaron literalmente su cama y sus propios cuerpos como almohada.

-¿Y sus amos?- Shikamaru estaba resignado a tener que batallar con un par de zorros adictos a las travesuras y con Ino, la cual no dejaría de molestarle con sus "¡Aléjalos de mi vista por comerse mi desayuno!".

-Muy bien, están de maravilla- Kanno miró al Uchiha y con unas tremendas ganas de molestarle, colocó una de sus patas en el muslo del mismo y con una lengüetada en su brazo desnudo, le enchinó los cueros (Dahia: me encanta esa palabra XD…) y pudo llamar su atención. -Tengo hambre, aliméntame-

¿Eh? ¿No se supone que los zorros le despreciaban más que Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo cambiaron los papeles? Miró al zorro con duda, sin embargo se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra, acarició su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Y por obvias razones, fue seguido por Kanno.

-Eh… Sakura-chan- ahora fue Jirato el que comenzó a molestarla jalando su chaleco suavemente -¿Sabes si hay fresas?-

-¿Fre… fresas?- estaba sorprendida. Primero por ver como Sasuke salió con Kanno, y ahora Jirato le pedía alimento. Miró a Shikamaru y se encontró con una sonrisa. –Ándale… ¡Dame una! Muero de hambre y mis amos duermen… ¿me lo das? Prometo no molestarte el resto del día-

-¿Cómo que aún duermen?- el Nara completamente harto por esperar, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a cierta recámara y levantar a un par de flojos… pero no contó con que Ino le detuviera. -"Si les interrumpes, te mato"- palabras interpretadas por la mirada asesina de su compañera. Con eso Sakura miró a Jirato y ambos rieron ante el poder de la Yamanaka.

-Hahahahaha- riendo se levantó. La ternura de ver esas orejas abajo, el movimiento loco y circular de esa cola peluda y los ojitos brillosos de Jirato le llenó un poco el vacío que se encontraba dentro de ella. –De acuerdo, vamos por tus fresas-

-¡SI!- y brincando a su lado, ellos también fueron a la cocina.

-Shika, ¿Sabes qué fue eso?- Ino tomó el pan integral de Sakura y comenzó a comerlo. Al fin de cuentas, Sakura estaba gorda y no necesitaba cuidar su figura como ella…

-Digamos que limpian asperezas-

-¿Eh?-

.

.

.

-Uchiha… no le pongas azúcar- una pequeña vena se marcó en su frente. –No me gusta dulce-

-¡Hn!- Como un simple zorro no le dice que hacer, colocó una gran cucharada en el extractor, generando una venita en la frente de Kanno.

-¡NO LE PONGAS AZUCAR!- Si ese ser no entiende a la buena, lo haría a la mala.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ PONERLE O NO!- No estaba de humor para complacer cada uno de los berrinches de esos dos. Si no le ayudaban… ¡qué no le estorben!

-Pues déjame aclararte algo Uchiha idiota… ¡ES MI DESAYUNO! Y si quieres que te tome en cuenta aunque sea un poquito… ¡DEJA DE PONERLE AZUCAR!-

-¿Tomarme en cuenta?... ¡NO NECESIT…!-

-¡DEJEN DE FREGARSE QUE TENGO HAMBRE!- un Jirato completamente asombrado tuvo que gritarles para que dejaran de pelear. Entendía que si ambos tuvieran en sus ojos fuego, ya estarían achicharrados.

-Vamos ya…- Sakura abrazó a Sasuke mientras Jirato mordía a su hermano, intentando tranquilizarles. -¿Qué quieren desayunar?- ambos humanos (uno suspirando rendido) se acercaron a ellos, para acariciarles sus cabezas blancas -¿Se les antojan fresas con leche? O…-

-El amo no les odia- ambos zorros lo sacaron rápidamente. Al ver que ninguno de los dos humanos contestó por poner una cara de asombro, continuó Jirato –y necesitamos que nos ayuden a recordar el porqué mi amo realmente les tomaba como hermanos, ya que no podemos permitir que se separen de él-

-Ahora menos que antes…- Kanno suspiró ante lo que iba a decir –nosotros tampoco les… bueno- sin dejar de verlos movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y paró más las orejas -¿Qué es sentir odio?-

-El odio es…- Sakura miró a Sasuke para después contestarles–…es un sentimiento que genera un disgusto o repulsión hacia una persona o cosa… y provoca que un ser desee evitar, limitar o destruir aquello que detesta-

-Ah…- ahora Kanno habló -¿Y el odio provoca desequilibrio?-

-Exacto- Sasuke no entendía a dónde querían llegar esos dos

-Rayos…- el pequeño peludo se sentó y dejó de mover la cola. Realmente el sentir cosas humanas era más que difícil… y pudiendo decir que más él. Si su amo odiaba a esos dos, ¿por qué les liberaba de todo mal, procurando su salud? –No entiendo- obtuvo la atención de todos –Si mi odio hacia ustedes me genera desequilibrio y de alguna manera ganas de destruir esos lazos que tanto "odio"… ¿por qué yo…?- calló al ver que comenzaba a hablar de más.

-¿Sí tú qué, Jirato?- Sasuke estaba intrigado. Era la segunda vez que hablaba como si fuera él el que sintiera lo que Naruto… ¿a qué se debía eso?

-Pues… ¿por qué se tiene la necesidad de protección hacia los que odiamos?-

-Eso no es posible. Jirato, Kanno- comentó Sakura –el odio no es más que el deseo de deshacerse de todo lo que nos provoca daños…-

-¡Ahora lo entiendo Jirato!- Kanno saltó de alegría al poder entender la confusión en todo su ser. –No puedo creer que confundiéramos todo esto-

-¿En verdad?- el pequeño le miró dudoso.

-Así es. ¿Te acuerdas de la sensación que tuvimos en la casa de la ama?- al ver un "no" en su hermano –Cuando mi amo pasó más de una hora dentro de…-

-¡CIERTO! Aunque esto es más complicado que aquella vez- diciendo a los humanos –y es por eso que no quería acercarme a los humanos… ¡Tienes razón hermano!-

-Si…- tomando el plato que Sakura acababa de dejar, despreciando el zumo de tomate que tanta azúcar tenía, provocando que Sasuke alzara una ceja y le mirara enojado –Es eso lo que tan confundidos nos tenía-

-Ah bueno, ahora tenemos que explicárselo a nuestro amo, así dejará de darle lata a nuestra ama-

¡SI!- y ambos zorros comenzaron a devorar las fresas (Jirato empezó a tomarse ese zumo, el cual estaba lo suficientemente dulce para alegrarle el día).

-Disculpen… pero no entendimos nada de lo que han dicho- la ojiverde estaba más que confundida. -¿Pueden explicarnos?-

-¡Claro!… Ahora entendemos lo que tanto hemos estado confundiendo y puedo decirles que…- buscó a un distraído Kanno -¿Se los décimos?-

-No tenemos de otra… ^^ aunque podemos dejarlos con la duda un rato más-

-Díganoslo, por favor- la mujer volvió a insistir –ya que no pode…-

-No es odio lo que sentimos por ustedes- Jirato movía la cola en círculos. No era tan malo para hacerlos sufrir con eso. En la noche comprobaron lo confundidos y mal que se encontraban esos dos y lo mínimo que podían hacer era decirles e intentar rescatar a su amo.

-¿No nos odian?- Sasuke contestó más confundido que antes –Si no es odio, ¿qué es?-

Esperaban ambos la respuesta de esos dos. Ellos eran los únicos que podían brindarles la solución a todas sus dudas y temores.

-Pues… la verdad es que…- el pequeño pasó una fresa entera y buscando a su hermano –les tenemos _Miedo_- ambos Kitsune comentaron antes de sentarse, perdiéndose de la mirada asombrada de los dos humanos.

Sasuke y Sakura se buscaron con la mirada. ¿Habían escuchado bien? No podían creer que Naruto les tuviera miedo… ¿por qué? Querían preguntarles pero no se atrevieron. ¡Miedo! ¿Pero por qué?

.

.

.

Si no hubiera sido por sentir tan deliciosos labios en su espalda, no hubiera despertado. Realmente se encontraba perdido en su sueño, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le brindaba ella... quitándole cualquier duda y sentimiento "negativo" en su ser.

-Buenos días mi bello durmiente- Hinata disfrutaba de ese sabor tan masculino mientras le motivaba a despertar. -Tenemos que levantarnos- se acostó nuevamente, pero esta vez detrás de su hombre y le abrazó, escuchando un gran suspiro. -¿Tienes hambre?- comenzó a acariciarle su pecho.

-…- cerró nuevamente los ojos, disfrutando de la delicia de su mujer. -Buenos días- quiso contestar pasando un rato ya que le encantaba ser mimado por ella.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó la plática Naruto para hacer reír a la Hyuga –creo que si soy mandilón-

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué de tus sospechas?- reía fuertemente, sintiendo que poco a poco ese hombre regresaba a ser el mismo… por lo menos con ella y eso le pareció fantástico. Él movió un poco su cabeza de tal manera que ella pudo ver nuevamente esos ojos cielo que tanto le hacían feliz.

-Me encanta ser sometido por tus encantos- se dio la vuelta y tomándola por sorpresa, le besó suavemente. Por cuestiones de tiempo y no de gusto, tuvieron que frenar ese beso ya que corrían el riesgo (muy apetecible por cierto) de repetir lo que hicieron toda la noche, pero era más que necesario alistarse y salir a su nueva misión.

La que se levantó primero fue Hinata. Con una gran sonrisa tomó una de las cobijas del suelo para cubrirse mientras observaba como su pareja se colocaba boca arriba en medio de la cama y disfrutaba de un momento de estiramiento. El Uzumaki estiró lentamente cada uno de sus músculos, recibiendo la gratificación de la relajación y tranquilidad.

En cambio Hinata lo relacionaba cada vez más a una actitud zorruna. ¿Desde cuándo su amado tomaba su tiempo para estirarse? Digo, no criticaba el hecho que lo hiciera ya que era una actitud completamente normal (ella misma lo practicaba) pero… ¿Tenía que estirar hasta la punta de sus dedos del pié?

-Voy a tomar un baño, ¿me acompañas?-

-De acuerdo- bostezando le contestó –Aunque Hinata… ¿no crees que has duchado mucho en menos de 24 horas?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Hinata estaba fascinada ante la curiosidad de Naruto. Tenía casi dos días con ella y realmente era emocionante poder ver esos cambios en él.

-Cuando tú y yo descansamos un rato después de lo que tú sabes, me obligaste a tomar un baño… después antes de dormirnos tomamos otro… y ahora uno de nuevo- la miró y encontró una sonrisa – ¿Requieres tantos en tan poco tiempo?-

-Así es. Si fuera por mí, tendría más de 4 al día…- riendo -¿Acaso Uzumaki Naruto le huye a la ducha?-

-No le huyo. Solo que no le veo el caso a tantas- se levantó sin importarle su desnudez. Se acercó a ella y con el ceño fruncido, dirigió una de sus manos al costado de espantosa tela. Y con un beso fue desprendiendo lentamente esa tela. ¿Acaso ella no entendía que ese maravilloso, apetitoso y sexy cuerpo lo había visto, besado y conocido completamente desnudo y que le fascinaba recorrerlo tanto con la mirada como con sus labios? –Y tú no te cubras- cuando terminó su unión, tomó las toallas que se encontraban en la silla de al lado tirando a unos pasos la cobija de Hinata.

-¿Eh?- se ruborizó completamente al quedar tan desnuda como él –Pero Naruto…-

-Te he visto así muchas veces así. No te cubras… no es necesario-

-Yo no…- el jugueteo de sus dedos comenzó, acompañado de un buen sonrojo –es que me… me da pe… pena-

-¿Pena?- negó con la cabeza lentamente y volviéndola a besar –No debes sentir eso… ya que te amo y eres perfecta-

-…- no supo que contestarle. Sus ojos perla le miraron entre asombrada y apenada.

-Y Hinata…- le sacó del shock con sus labios dirigidos especialmente a ese cuello que tanto le gustaba –tenemos que repetir más seguido lo de anoche… me encanta hacerlo contigo-

-Naruto… eres todo un pervertido- ambos se dirigieron a la ducha, no sin antes un beso.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres la única culpable- esa fue la última sentencia que salió durante su supuesta "ducha"… ¿Era aceptable que besos y caricias se presentaran bajo del agua de la regadera?

No cabía duda, harían esperar un rato más a su equipo…

.

.

.

-Entonces se van ya- el Kage se encontraba en su oficina. ¡Hasta que por fin! No cabía duda que esas kunoichi sabían perfectamente hacer su trabajo.

-Así es- Shikamaru se encontraba enfrente de él, en representación de todos sus compañeros.

-Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo… pero qué se le puede hacer.- con voz regia –Ahora que se han abastecido y preparado para salir, quiero advertirles algo…- cruzó los brazos –me han informado que un nuevo grupo está en busca de un pergamino demasiado poderoso y se encuentra muy cerca de aquí. Estos han eliminado varios de mis shinobi y quiero proponerles un trato, agregando la respuesta a su adorada Godaime.-

-¿Qué tipo de convenio?- Sakura, la cual sabía perfectamente de lo estipulado por Tsunade-sama, esperaba esa respuesta.

-Comprometeré a mi aldea ante una unión directa con su aldea, agregando el pago directo por sus servicios si destruyen a aquellos que se atrevieron a retarme-

-El trato se hará siempre y cuando usted nos permita libertad de movimiento en sus fronteras- Shikamaru contestó rápidamente –Sin eso, no hay nada-

-De acuerdo problemático… no me jodas más. Y antes de que se me olvide…- Mirando a cierto rubio, acompañado de los zorros. _–Lowa tech mi tetric, Kitsune… Hirsch-_ sonrió y tomando un pliego, se lo aventó a Jirato, el cual le tomó rápidamente.

-_Fach plora quelirs, van foreliuoc ne kioleb zu hudi- _Naruto respondió con un tono neutro _-Tap-toc del lsoora fec in HI-_

-_Et sloda mocoso, kligure eto nadre mu shina-_ con una sonrisa maliciosa se levantó de su asiento.

_-Hn…- _con la voz más seria escuchada hasta el momento –_holdrate nie-_

Los demás dentro del recinto, no entendieron obviamente nada de lo dicho. ¿Desde cuándo ese Kage conocía a Naruto y este le contestaba? Con varias órdenes y firmas de más (más todas sus dudas), lograron salir de la sede. Antes de salir de la aldea por completo, Nara les explicó el plan de movimiento: en primera fila, se encontraría Hinata con Kanno. Esta vez requerían hallar la entrada al camino que ella misma había averiguado y qué mejor que con el Byakugan. Estando detrás de ella, sería él mismo. La planeación del movimiento y la realización de estrategias en caso de peligro eran su especialidad. El siguiente sería Sasuke, pegándose al lado izquierdo. El Sharingan por el momento estaba prohibido para él, no obstante el Uchiha era capaz de detectar cualquier movimiento y proteger al equipo en caso de ser necesario, agregando su rapidez para atacar. Las siguientes serían Sakura e Ino. Ellas serían las que vigilarían a todo el grupo y Sakura cumpliría el complemento de Uchiha al colocarse a la derecha, gracias a sus rápidos movimientos y su fuerza destructiva… e Ino se encargaría de proteger a Naruto, el cual sería apoyado por Jirato. Los dos custodiarían al equipo y en caso de un enemigo, los bunshin del ojiazul servirían para poder distraer al atacante mientras los demás escapaban o se preparaban para luchar.

Gracias al cielo y al "buen" humor del rubio, no existieron quejas ni molestias. Hasta cierto punto, Shikamaru busco separar a Hinata de Naruto para no generarles una distracción, agregando el nuevo y creciente rechazo del rubio ante los Uchiha.

"¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?" ante ese pensamiento comenzaron a moverse.

Agradeciendo a la organización que tuvieron, lograron avanzar demasiado ese día. Estaban a unas horas de llegar al "camino muerto", siendo una caverna que Hinata había descubierto gracias a las explicaciones dadas. No obstante el grupo necesitaba descansar y comer algo para poder continuar. Por lo que levantaron un pequeño campamento, constado de los cobertores y una fogata. Esta vez, tenían que descansar solo tres horas y seguir su viaje.

-Naruto- Shikamaru se acercó al nombrado, el cual se acomodó en una de las ramas más altas de un pino localizado a metros del campamento.

-…-

-¿Estás seguro que podrás mantenerte vivo?-

-…- Ni siquiera se molestó en verlo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de _ese_ tema.

-De acuerdo- tomó nuevamente sus cigarrillos y al encender uno –Confío en ti- y le dejó solo nuevamente. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, Shikamaru realmente estaba preocupado por Naruto. No cabía duda que estaban en serios problemas gracias al enemigo. Ahora más que siempre, le daría la razón a las palabras de su amada Temari…

_-De acuerdo problemático… no me jodas. Y antes de que se me olvide…- Mirando a cierto rubio, acompañado de los zorros. –__**Mantengan la alerta negra, Zorro… Venado**__- sonrió y tomando un pliego, se lo aventó a Jirato, el cual le tomó rápidamente. _

_-__**No puede apagarse, todos la mantendrán hasta su llegada**__…- Naruto respondió con un tono neutro -__**ahora la reunión será en Fuego**__-_

_-__**Y por favor mocoso, si vas a morir avísame**__-_

_-__**Hn…- **__con la voz más seria escuchada hasta el momento –__**no lo haré**__-_

Naruto no podía morir y mucho menos en estos momentos. Por desgracia todos contaban con su poder y fortaleza… una vez más. Sin dudarlo más, tenía que hablar con los demás e informarles de su pequeño y molesto secreto. ¿Le perdonarán? Esperaba que sí, ya que era más que necesario cuidar a ese rubio. ¿Se enojarían? No había duda alguna…

-Jirato…- Sasuke se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del zorro, pero este al parecer se encontraba completamente dormido ya que no contestaba –…Jirato…-

-Hn…- se movió al otro lado –Trufas… mis trufas…-

Si, estaba perdidamente dormido. Suspiró molesto y cuando volteó a ver a Sakura, se encontró con que ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que con Hinata. _Esperaba obtener más información._

.

.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo decírtelo-

-Pero…- ella intentó convencerla –los zorros nos dijeron que no nos odia-

-Sakura, no puedo decirte nada ya que aún no estoy segura realmente ni quiero traicionar la confianza que me tiene mi Naruto. Pero te prometo que serás la primera en enterarte si me entero de algo-

-Okay- sonrió con tristeza –Gracias por tu ayuda-

-Nada que agradecer Sakura-chan… nada…- cerró los ojos para recordar lo dicho en la mañana…

_&&&Flash back&&&&_

_Ambos se encontraban vistiéndose. No cabía duda que un rico baño después de ser poseída nuevamente por el amor de tu vida, le llenaba de muchas energías. Preparó sus cosas rápidamente y así salir con los demás del albergue._

_-Hinata…- esa voz hizo que rompiera su concentración y le buscara con la mirada._

_-Dime- no podía esconder esa sonrisa. Cuando le miró encontró a su novio sentado en la orilla de la cama, observando detenidamente su nuevo Hitai-ie._

_-¿Por qué no puedo odiarles?- él buscó esas perlas para continuar –Quiero experimentar el sentimiento que me has explicado… pero no puedo- calló por unos segundos –Simplemente no puedo-_

_-¿En verdad quieres odiar a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-chan?- para ese momento, se encontraba a un lado de él._

_-No estoy seguro… yo…- cerró los ojos y recordó esas palabras tan hirientes –quiero experimentar lo que sienten por mí y así entenderles-_

_-Mi Naruto… ¿si te digo lo que pienso, lo tomarás a mal?-_

_-No- acariciando su rostro –Jamás tomaré mal tus palabras-_

_-¿Aunque te diga cosas que no desees escuchar?-_

_-¿Sentiré pena por ello?- la mirada curiosa de Naruto le hizo reír levemente._

_-No mi amor… no sentirás pena- le abrazó ante las ocurrencias de ese rubio. ¡Cuánto lo amaba!_

_-Entonces, dime- y le miró fijamente._

_-El odio es un sentimiento que solo se puede dar con personas en específico. No puedes odiar a cualquier ser aunque tú lo desees con todas tus fuerzas por el…-_

_-¿Por qué?- La interrumpió._

_-Veámoslo así. ¿Qué sientes por Orochimaru?-_

_-Un deseo terrible de ver su sangre en mis manos…- contestó inmediatamente –quiero verle muerto gracias a mi poder- de acuerdo, esa respuesta no le agradó nada a ella, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que sentía Naruto por él._

_-¿Y por Sasuke?-_

_Es ahí donde esperó varios minutos su respuesta. Naruto intentó explicarle pero no le salían las palabras. ¿Qué sentía por el Uchiha ese? –Quiero que…- dudaba –…por un lado tengo unas tremendas ganas de darle una buena paliza hasta que me canse- hizo reír a su pareja –y por el otro, deseo defenderlo de cualquiera que le haga daño-_

_-Entiendo que has salido herido por ellos dos, pero… no puedes odiarlos ya que han sido los primeros lazos que has tenido en tu vida. ¿Te das cuenta ahora sí qué es el odio?- acarició esas mejillas y depositó un beso en una de las franjas –Orochimaru te provoca el verdadero significado de "odio", en cambio- sonrió ante la cara de duda de Naruto –lo que sientes por Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan es decepción-_

_-¿Decepción?-_

_-Así es. Verás, una decepción es… el vacío que se genera en tu ser gracias a que tienes la expectativa de algo y no llega a cumplirse por un sinfín de causas… provocando dolor, te sientes lastimado y deseas estar alejado de esas personas o cosas-_

_-Me duele estar a su lado- _

_-Lo sé- le sonrió –y si no controlas eso, poco a poco ese sentimiento se transformará en odio- encontró nuevamente confusión en esos cielos –Quiero que entiendas una cosa antes. El odio siempre trae sufrimiento… tú mismo lo viviste toda tu vida y luchaste día con día para erradicar ese malestar en ti y en los que te rodearon. Yo no soy nadie para obligarte o decirte a quien odiar o no…- le besó rozando sus labios con los de él –sin embargo deseo de todo corazón que intentes olvidar todo lo pasado y que me ayudes a recordar los momentos que te llenaron de felicidad con ellos-_

_-No Hinata- le dijo de pronto –No es decepción lo que siento… bueno, no del todo… creo-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Les tengo miedo- y con ello un silencio apareció entre los dos. Cuando ella le miró, se encontró con una mirada agachada y vacía –no quiero recordar lo que me hicieron sentir, Hinata-_

_-¿De qué te acordaste?-_

_-…Estábamos Sasuke y yo en el valle del fin. No sé completamente el porqué peleábamos pero, él me aclaró que yo era más que un juguete al que necesitaba para comprobar su fuerza-_

_-Oh…- en verdad maldecía a cierto demonio encerrado en el interior de su amado._

_-Y ella me veía como si yo fuera un mon…- calló al recordar la promesa que le hizo a su Hinata._

_-Mi vida, ¿no recuerdas cuando los tres regresaron de una misión rango A completamente felices? ¿O cuando entrenaban juntos?-_

_-No-_

_-Antes de querer odiarles, te pido que me dejes ayudarte a recordar todo lo pasado. Al tener más datos sobre su relación, decidirás hacerlo o no. Dame esa oportunidad…-_

_**-¿Acaso crees que ella logre hacer lo inevitable?-**__ Nuevamente esa voz se presentó en su mente __**–Dudo que logre algo… ¡Tienes que odiarles! O por lo menos genera en tu ser una decepción que los mantenga alejados el mayor tiempo posible-**_

_¿Qué hacer? Por una parte deseaba dejarse llevar por Hinata y entender todo lo que sentía para reaccionar de la manera más correcta… pero por el otro lado estaba cada una de las palabras del Kyubi. Ese molesto y horrible zorro le había salvado y permitido quedarse con el mayor tesoro de su vida._

_-Sólo por esta vez…- Naruto miró a su prisionero –Sólo por esta vez, déjame se…-_

_**-¿Seguir los sentimientos de tu hembra?-**__ con mirar al rubio supo la respuesta __**-¿Qué me darás si accedo a tu petición?-**_

_-Ya te he dado todo lo que me quedaba-_

_**-Hmmm… Se me ocurre algo y si quieres que te dé lo que me pides… dejarás que mi venganza a ese maldito Uchiha se cumpla. Y esta vez tienes estrictamente prohibido detenerme… ¿Qué dices?-**__ riendo__** –escucha mi maravilloso plan, y si estás dispuesto a…-**_

_&&&Fin Flashback&&&_

Entendido. No cabía duda que estaba completamente loca esa humana… ¡¿De dónde sacaba que el elote con azúcar era delicioso?! Los tres estaban a punto de devolver toda la comida robada de Ichiraku.

-Soma, cariño…- al parecer los zorros no eran los únicos en pensar esas cosas -¿Te parece delicioso lo que estás comiendo?-

-Claro mi vida… ¿quieres probar?-

-¡NO GRACIAS!- Kazuki se alejó de ella, y por lo mismo se ganó una fuerte carcajada.

Si que el embarazo en su mujer era más que loco. Lástima que no se encontraba Kanno para prohibirle ese tipo de comida. Estaban ya descansando después de ir a comprar todo lo que requerirían para el bebé. Hasta Arashi y Kyo se encontraban perdidamente dormidos en la sala.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, disfrutó de un nuevo antojo en Soma, la cual ya mostraba un vientre de casi 4 meses… ¡Era fenomenal! Su primer hijo sería todo un ninja de Konoha… teniendo la familia que él jamás tuvo. Sin más tomó su taza de café y acomodado al lado de su amada, se regocijó de la compañía de esos zorros traviesos que estaban a punto de explotar un globo muy cerca de esos oídos humanos completamente desconectados de su realidad…

-Hermano, a la derecha- Kahiki estaba en la orilla del sillón, escondido para que no le vieran, en caso de salir el plan a la perfección.

-¿Aún falta mucho? Hikaru estaba moviendo el globo, regalo de Kiba, hasta el centro del recinto, teniendo a la mano a esos dos humanos perdidos con Morfeo.

-No… dos patas más adelante y listo- Haki se encontraba a la vista del público ya que sería él el que explotaría semejante arma. -¡Ahí!- su hermano se detuvo y con una mirada llena de aventura le indicó la posición a Hikaru -¿Listos? 1… 2… 3… ¡Ahora!-

Y como lo planearon, dos gritos monumentales se escucharon por todo el barrio Uchiha. Tanto Arashi como Kyo cayeron al firme y duro suelo al ser literalmente espantados por tres zorros que habían calculado ese movimiento por días completos. Cuando Haki saltó encima del globo, enterró sus garras y con ello el sonido generado salió estrepitosamente. Después se escucharon las garras de 12 patas en la duela del pasillo, intentando escapar de un posible castigo.

Ante eso, Soma y Kazuki no pudieron esconder las carcajadas por ver como los dos humanos completamente enojados persiguieron a tres zorros hábiles que se escapaban de sus manos con una facilidad increíble. Y cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlos, una gran rana apareció de pronto.

-¡Gamakichi!-

Y sin evitarlo, todos chocaron con él…

-¡SI SERÁN TONTOS ZORROS!- la rana se molestó ante el doloroso golpe que recibió en su pata. -¡No tenemos tiempo para juegos!- viendo a los humanos –En dos días vendré por ustedes… Naruto está en serios problemas y necesitará de nuestra ayuda-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Soma salió lo más rápido que pudo al ver a Gamakichi.

-La quinta fusión se acerca y tenemos que estar listos…-


	33. Entre lazos

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**Hehehe, estaba intranquila, buscando la manera de poder continuar este fic. XD y lo he logrado. Estoy satisfecha por este capítulo y la verdad me reí mucho al escribirlo y espero que ustedes también. Pobre Sasuke, esta vez, sí que lo hice sufrir. Pero bueno, eso es más que necesario para lo que sigue dentro de esta historia. ¿Qué más puedo decirles? Muchas gracias por sus reviews… ¡AMO TANTO VERLOS UNA Y OTRA VEZ!**

**¿Me regalan uno? **

* * *

Capítulo 33: Entre lazos

De acuerdo. El intentar convencer a ese peludo era más que imposible… ¿desde cuándo Kanno era tan regio? No cabía duda que Jirato era el manipulable y el más integrado del grupo. Sasuke no pudo sacarle realmente nada y estaba más que desesperado por las palabras de la mañana. ¿Por qué el rubio tendría miedo de ellos?

-Si mi amo no te dice nada por lo idiota y testarudo que eres, yo no tengo derecho a hablar… así que mejor abstente de molestarme y vete de mi presencia- el zorro le miró burlón –ya que si me hubieras dado un zumo decente otra cosa sería, UCHIHA- y le dio la espalda.

…_5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _

No funciono. Va de nuevo…

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

¡Estaba a punto de explotar! Pero tenía que tranquilizarse para poder controlar la situación. Realmente Kanno era un energúmeno engreído y… momento. No es porque sintiera un deja vú pero… ¿acaso no actuó así él mismo tiempo atrás? Tenía algo en mente, y si funcionaba todos sus planes funcionarían a la perfección…

-Entiendo Kanno- se levantó para alejarse –veo que no tienes las agallas suficientes para intentar siquiera generarle una travesura a tu amo diciéndome lo que te he preguntado…- le miró por última vez –qué lástima, me has decepcionado-

Un tic apareció en su ojo… ¡ese humano de mierda le había retado! NADIE, absolutamente NADIE (más que sus hermanos) tenían ese derecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y corrió de tal manera que pudo tener la fuerza suficiente para derribar a Sasuke, el cual cayó boca abajo ya que le daba la espalda.

-¡Hey tú peludo apestoso!- ¡BINGO! Nunca te metas con un Uchiha. -¡Bájate de mi espalda inmediatamente!- con movimientos rápidos intentó aventar al cuadrúpedo, pero no pudo –Eres un traidor de mierda, me atacaste por la espalda- y con eso detuvo sus movimientos.

-Y no se diga de ti, estúpido humano- la voz de ese zorro mostraba enojo –Nadie me reta-

-¿Estás seguro de eso Dobe?- con ironía contestó -¿Acaso no serás sirviente por tres días completos del idiota de Jirato? Explicat… ¡AUCH!-

¡El apestoso ese le mordió! Y exactamente en su retaguardia… ¡LE MATARÍA POR ESO!

Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se levantó para aventar a un asombrado Kanno algunos metros. –Ahora verás- y con ello inició la guerra _Águila-Zorro_ más grande vista hasta el momento…

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo fue que, a unos metros de ellos, se encontraban dos pares de ojos atentos a sus movimientos. Gracias a la altura obtenida por estar en una rama, el espectáculo de esa pelea era analizada con cuidado.

-Creo que la paliza que querías darle, se la está dando Kanno- ella le abrazaba con fuerza. Amaba estar muy cerca de su amado y pues, como él se dejaba…

-No es la que yo _debo_ darle- con una mirada realmente indescifrable encontró esas perlas tan hermosas.

-¿Acaso no ves las mordidotas que le regala Kanno al pobre de Sasuke?- rió al ver como su novio encorvaba los hombros diciéndole "no lo sé".

-Tengo que golpearlo personalmente- calló por unos segundos –y ese Uchiha de pobre no tiene nada…-

-Oh Naruto…- comentó aún riendo –Lo importante de todo esto es que te des cuenta pronto de lo que quieres sentir por ellos… golpeándolo o no-

-¿Crees que pueda ser cierto lo que según tú he recordado?- cambió de tema completamente. Si no se hubiera desmayado de manera exprés por ese maldito demonio, después de su "plática preparativa _a la venganza Kitsune_", lo más probable es que no hubiera tenido ese sueño. Cuando se lo contó a su amada al despertar, ella le miró asombrada y ante un "Por Dios Naruto… ¡Has recordado!" más un abrazo, le indicó que realmente pudo haber pasado eso…

"_Sakura-chan… No llores…" "De ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos…" "Hehehehe, ¡creo que este momento ha sido, además del delicioso ramen que me hizo Hinata, el mejor regalo que he podido recibir en mi cumpleaños!"_

Estaba recibiendo en sus brazos a una llorosa Sakura, la cual rió al ver tanta felicidad en él…

"_**Si, nuestro amigo Naruto… Mi hermano"**_

Regresó su vida. No solo tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, sino a su mejor amiga… ¡eso era más que genial!

"_**Buenos días Naruto, y vengo por ti. Necesitamos hablar"**_

Y le vio nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke ahí? Por una parte se sentía feliz por tenerle en la aldea, pero por el otro sentía que debía huir para no verle más… ¿Será un sentimiento generado por el Kyubi o de él mismo?

"_Tú te quedas mi sonrisa y me dejas este rencor que no quiero sentir… sabes mejor que nadie que a ese Baka lo estimo como mi hermano y ahora lo trato como si fuera mi enemigo"_

Amigo… ¿Sasuke era su amigo? Si era así, ¿entonces por qué le despreciaba? El Kyubi solo se reía de su sentir…

"_**Espera, Naruto debemos hablar"**_

En su voz se escuchaba preocupación. ¿Qué buscaba Sasuke con él? Obviamente no era su amistad… ¿o sí?

"_Mis asuntos no te importan"_

Él le gritó eso a Sasuke ante la desesperación de ser descubierto y de lastimarle con la primera fusión que tanto le pedía el Kyubi…

"_**Claro que me importan"**_

¡Quién le entendía! Por una parte juega con él durante mucho tiempo y ahora resultaba que para Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto era importante. Esa pequeña batalla se dio por alguna razón que desconocía, sin embargo el escuchar esas palabras le hizo feliz… aunque fuera por un momento.

"_**Tú… ¡Sobreviviste! ¡Le ganaste!"**_

¿Sasuke feliz de verle después de tanto tiempo? Obviamente le ayudó ya que estaba él en peligro y como el juramento de proteger a toda Konoha, no permitiría que nada le pasare, pero… ¿estaba preocupado por el trato que tenía con el Kyubi?...

.

.

.

-No creo que sea… ¡ESTOY SEGURA!- Hinata se separó de él para mirar esos cielos tan lindos –Para tu buena o mala suerte… yo estuve presente en casi todos esos momentos-

-¿En verdad?- Sí que su amada estaba en todo. Por eso sentía tanto amor por ella.

-Así es… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-

-No, por desgracia no…-

-No importa ya que lo recordarás…- suspiró agradecida –esa es mi promesa ninja-

-Gracias- y la besó. Cuando ese pequeño contacto se deshizo, la abrazó fuertemente para continuar observando esa pelea tan absurda. Ahora el traje de Sasuke estaba un poco rasgado y el pelaje de su zorro estaba gris… -Hina-

-¿Qué sucede?- sonrió al recibir ese nuevo "nombre" por parte de su amado… ¡Cuánto le amaba!

-¿Crees que sea buena idea detenerlos?- ambos observaron que Kanno estaba siendo ahorcado por un mordido y babeado Sasuke, mientras el zorro le empujaba con sus patas, logrando zafarse y morderle… –No quiero cargar con dos heridos esta vez-

-Déjalos, ya se les pasará el coraje- era realmente chistoso ver al serio y regio Uchiha con ese comportamiento tan infantil… y ni se diga del serio Kanno.

-Como tú me digas-

Bajo esas palabras, permanecieron algunos minutos más en esa rama.

Hinata, aferrándose más a ese hombre que estaba en su corazón y alma, buscaba la respuesta a sus propias preguntas: ¿Cómo lograr que Naruto recordara todo sin la necesidad del demonio? ¿Por qué el Kyubi deseó quedarse los recuerdos de Naruto? ¿Qué pasaría con él para perder toda su vida y cuánto soportó por ello? Tenía tanto miedo de perderle para siempre.

En un inicio pensó que esa decepción lograría desunir a esos tres para siempre, pero al entender que era miedo el sentimiento que amedrentaba tanto a su rubio, logró vislumbrar una pequeña luz de esperanza…

_-Les tengo miedo…- _la mirada vacía de él la dejó sin aliento. Era tan comprensible ese sentimiento en un ser que nunca ha tenido algo seguro y lo que él tomó como suyo, lo perdió casi por completo.

_-Es horrible la soledad que sentí con esas palabras y lo he vuelto a sentir al recordarlo…- _cuando tomó las mejillas de su amado, encontró tanta soledad que realmente le rompía el corazón _–… y si tengo que odiarlos para no volver a caer bajo eso, lo haré…-_ entendió que lo único que buscaba era un escape a tan feo sentimiento. Ella pasó por eso mismo con su familia. Ver a tu padre con tantos favoritismos no es algo maravilloso y grandioso… pero gracias al amor que le regalaba Naruto, ella misma salió adelante y se dio a respetar ante los ojos de todo su clan y ahora sería una heredera orgullosa y feliz, ya que había logrado encontrar ese camino que tanto trabajo le ha costado a Naruto…

_Ahora era el turno de su amado el recuperarlo..._

"_¿Crees que lo que siento sea malo? ¿Por qué ellos quieren lastimarme nuevamente? ¿No son felices por haberlo hecho una vez? ¿Acaso no descansarán hasta destruirme?"_

_-No mi vida, ellos ya no quieren lastimarte más, al contrario… desean con todas sus fuerzas recuperarte-_ agradecía a la vida que Naruto comenzara a abrirse con ella. Ya no guardaba para él todas esas palabras y permitía que ella contestara sus dudas y no cierto demonio encarcelado.

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Ya que eres su amigo-_ y sí, se notó que esas palabras simples le pegaron duro. El asombro de esos cielos más el silencio que siguió bajo ellas, tomaron un gran significado para ella. _–No desean otra cosa más que tu perdón y que regresen a ser los amigos que eran. No he podido hablar con ellos en concreto, sin embargo puedo asegurarte que ellos piden a gritos que les des una nueva y última oportunidad para que sean amigos nuevamente… que sean los hermanos del corazón que fueron hasta…-_

_-¿Me prometes que jamás me dejarás?- _

Cuando fue interrumpida por esa pregunta, se encontraba anonadada. La tristeza impregnada en esta le demostró el papel tan importante que ella misma tenía en la vida del rubio. Sonrió levemente y besándolo con todo el amor que guardaba para él, le contestó de tal manera que derramó algunas lágrimas por ver la más hermosa respuesta que él le había dado hasta esos momentos: una pequeña, pero maravillosa y real sonrisa después de regalarle un "gracias" tan cargado de amor y agradecimiento…

_-Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas… ya que te amo con todo mí ser y eres lo único que me ha hecho tan feliz. Te amo mi vida y…- _entrecruzando su mano con la de él _–prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre-_

…Juntos por siempre…

.

.

.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Hina?- la voz de Naruto hizo que regresara de sus pensamientos. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, deleitándose de tan maravilloso calor masculino.

-En lo divertido que sería que esos dos peleoneros acabaran viviendo juntos por siempre- sonrió y volteó para esconder esa lagrimita escurridiza y que él no se preocupara por verla así.

-Pobre Kanno, viviría un infierno-

-Hahahahaha, más bien yo diría… ¡pobre Sakura!- ella comentó después de reír ante la ironía de Naruto.

-Hn… no creo que sea un desagrado para ella, al contrario… por eso digo que pobre Kanno-

-¿No crees que vivir viendo como dos seres exactamente iguales se pelean a cada momento sea un tormento?- miró a Naruto y encontró que él no dejaba e verlos.

-Lo dudo…- suspiró –Kanno no es igual que Sasuke, al contrario, él es peor-

-¿En serio?-

-Si.- la miró fijamente –ni te imaginas lo que es capaz de hacer por obtener su zumo de tomate perfecto-

-Dime un ejemplo- le abrazó nuevamente para recibir un buen apretón por parte de él.

-Recuerdo que tenía apenas 7 meses y Kanno ya había logrado que Soma, Kazuki, Arashi y Tam…- suspiro rápidamente y con los ojos bien abiertos se acordó –Tame…-

Y de pronto calló. Hinata se separó de él cuando sintió que el abrazo que estaba recibiendo perdió fuerza, logrando así que ellos perdieran su pequeña unión. -¿Naruto?- no podía dejar de observar como la expresión de Naruto cambió de pronto. Al inicio se encontraba sereno, pero después se puso realmente serio.

-¡HEY! Ya nos tenemos que ir, bajen de inmediato- Shikamaru estaba debajo del árbol y les avisó que ya era hora de irse. Con ello Naruto se separó de ella y, ayudándole a levantarse, sin decir ni una palabra más ambos se reunieron con Sakura e Ino. Jirato aún continuaba dormido y esos dos peleoneros habían sido detenidos a duras penas por el líder…

-¡BASTA YA!- la voz de Shikamaru se hizo escuchar –Si no se calman, prometo que los mando de regreso a Konoha y con castigo-

-Nadie puede mandarme más que mi amo… Nara idiota- Kanno mordió por última vez a Sasuke, el cual guardó el grito de dolor por recibir ese ataque cerca de su muslo derecho…

-Me vale un reverendo rábano Kanno- la contestación molesta apareció inmediatamente –Ahora párense, par de problemáticos-

-¡HN!- no tuvo de otra más que callar todos los insultos que tenía preparado para ese humano por ver a su amo con un "te calmas o te calmo".

Y al parecer era mejor obedecerle a su amo rápido ya que el humor que irradiaba no era el más apropiado que digamos. ¿Qué le había pasado para que estuviera tan de malas? Tendría que preguntarle a su ama… no le daba buena espina este cambio de humor tan repentino.

Al estar todos reunidos (tuvieron que levantar a Jirato con agua, ya que ni con mordidas reaccionaba) con sus cosas listas para salir, comenzó nuevamente el ordenamiento del grupo y las explicaciones. Cuando terminó Shikamaru de hablar, estaba más que molesto por escuchar protestas ante el plan que había desarrollado. ¿En qué momento decidieron desafiar sus órdenes? De Naruto lo comprendería… pero hasta Ino le regañó por pensar en eso.

-¡A CALLAR! Que no he pedido su opinión-

-Pero Shikamaru- Sakura se colocó al lado de Sasuke -¿Por qué quieres separarnos?-

-Es más que necesario. Entiendan que vamos a un lugar que no…- calló de pronto suspirando –es mi única palabra-

Los reclamos no faltaron y mucho menos la actitud de reproche de Naruto. Sabía perfectamente que él y Sasuke no se llevaban desde hace unas horas (y bueno, algunos años para precisar), pero tenía que cumplir las palabras de Tsunade-sama… así que buscaría mejorar los lazos "laborales" entre esos dos.

-No pienso estar con _ese_- Naruto, el cual había guardado silencio hasta esos momentos, tomó su Katana y colocándola en su espalda caminó cuatro pasos hacia Shikamaru –Primero _muerto_ antes de lidiar con un _traidor_- y lo siguiente lo dijo con tanta determinación que dejó sin habla al equipo. –Y no voy a dejarlos desprotegidos por tu estúpida orden. Vamos todos juntos o ninguno-

-No es algo que me vas a objetar, Naruto- el líder intentó hablar pero, como siempre, fue ignorado. El rubio se dio media vuelta y se acomodó su Katana mejor. Estaba loco ese hombre si creía que siquiera estaría solo con el azabache ese…

-¿Acaso el gran y poderoso Uzumaki me tiene _miedo_?- el tonito irónico y esa sonrisita hipócrita generó que Naruto realmente deseara odiarlo. Detuvo sus pasos y molesto, volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con esa maldita sonrisa que le quitaría gracias al Kyubi.

Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada y ahí fue en donde la pelea daba inicio.

.

.

.

**-Perfecto Naruto… acaba de describir lo que sientes por él. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-** esa vocecita tan fastidiosa se presentó mientras sus ojos cambiaban de cielos a infiernos. **-¿vas a dejar que se burle de tu miedo? Yo que tú le patearía seriamente ese trasero tan asqueroso y celulítico que tiene… ¿Qué dices? ¿Cumples tu palabra ahora? No veo el caso de que lo pospongamos más, entre más rápido todo esto se termine, mejor para mí… para ambos-**

_-…-_ El silencio fue la respuesta que le dio al demonio este… ¿qué era eso de celulítico?

**-Entonces comienza… Naruto- **bajo esas palabras, se escondió entre las sombras eternas.

.

.

.

-¿Si es miedo entonces?- Sasuke continuó -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso temes que te derrote?-

-…- ¿Responderle? No, aún no. Dejaría que él se molestara y sería el momento para iniciar todo, si es que lo lograba.

-Naruto, espero tu respuesta- el Uchiha no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Si no hablaba, le haría hablar.

-…-

_No de nuevo_. ¿Desde qué momento perdió la capacidad de mantenerse tranquilo? Supuso que desde que escuchó ese "odio" de su amigo, agregando que no había podido descansar y la pelea con Kanno… -Responde-

-Hn…- le miró de manera indescifrable. En su ser entraron unas ganas tremendas de salir de ahí, no sin antes patearle su trasero aunque fuera una sola vez. Había sido sincero con Hinata al decirle que deseaba odiarle… lástima que no podía.

Y el silencio apareció de nuevo. No cabía duda que hasta que esos dos se tranquilizaran, podrían moverse. Hinata no dejó de observar la actitud de su amado y rogó al cielo para que él no decidiera hacerle daño a Sasuke por el resentimiento que sentía. Intento ayudarles a esos dos, pero lo cosechado en Naruto ya no estaba entre sus manos.

-¿Te comió la lengua tú zorro?- mayores provocaciones a su favor –Vamos Uzumaki, contesta la pregunta-

-Hn… ¿para qué hacerlo?- le retó de la misma manera -¿será que necesitas mis palabras para conciliar el sueño, _Uchiha_?- y burlándose de la mirada del azabache, tomó de su compartimento un pergamino para jugar con él.

_Golpe bajo_. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era inteligente? – ¿Crees eso?-

-Es más que obvio, pregúntaselos a mis Zorros en caso de que lo dudes- se acercó a él –Y ya que quieres saberlo… lo que menos deseo es tenerte a mi lado. No me interesa ni un mínimo tener algo que ver contigo… buscabas romper lo que nos unía, y lo lograste- vio a su mujer para regresar con Sasuke –no te me acerques en lo que te resta de tu miserable vida-

-Lamento informarte que eso no es posible- sonrió con ironía –ya que tengo una promesa que cumplir-

-Hn…- dando media vuelta –No te me acerques, _Uchiha_-

E intentó alejarse de él nuevamente. Antes de que tomara una buena distancia, el moreno le enfrentó –Escúchame bien Naruto… ¡No voy a permitir que me alejes de tu lado!- se colocó enfrente de él y con su Sharingan activado -¡Y MUCHO MENOS QUE INTENTES DESTRUIR LO QUE TANTO ME HA COSTADO CONSERVAR!-

-¿Te ha costado?- si no fuera por la risa del Kyubi y la estúpida promesa que acababa de hacer, se hubiera ido ante majaderas palabras. Se enfrentó a su mirada y sin más suspiró rendido... "no tengo de otra".

**-¡Es perfecto!- **el demonio estaba más que contento **-¿Quieres dejarte llevar por tu adorada hembra? Ya te he dado una razón para que no les odies… ¡AHORA CUMPLE Y DAME MI ADORADO Y BUSCADO REGALO!-**

Sin contestarle a Sasuke, aventó el pergamino que tenía en sus manos para sacar un Kunai. Miró el Sharingan de ese hombre y teniendo sus ojos rubíes, generó una pequeña cortada en su muñeca, tomó poco de su sangre para colocarla en la palma de su mano y haciendo varios sellos, apareció debajo de una gran nube de humo el mismísimo Kyubi: este se presentó ante todos del doble del tamaño del rubio. La sonrisa sádica y esa aura de maldad pura hicieron que los ajenos a la "pelea" se alejaran algunos pasos. Hinata fue la única que intentó quedarse en su lugar, pero Jirato la jaló y con ello tuvo que hacer lo de los demás…

**-Veo que quieres cumplir tu palabra mocoso en estos precisos momentos… ¡Me alegra tanto! No cabe duda que eres hombre de palabra…- **se dirigió a Naruto antes de caminar hacia Sasuke **–Y yo haré eso con la mía siempre y cuando termines con lo acordado- **estando a unos escasos pasos de su objetivo (llámese el último Uchiha), movió una de sus colas y con eso logró aventar muy lejos la Katana de Sasuke, casi tirándolo. **-¿Quieres que este humano idiota no pierda lo que tanto has intentado destruir Uchiha? Perfecto… tendrás que pagarme por ello- **y le rodeó para colocarse nuevamente enfrente de él y así sentarse.

-…- No le tenía miedo. Una vez pudo ver como el demonio pedía por la vida de Naruto, así que dudaba que él le hiciera algo en su contra. Observó como el demonio se encontraba analizándole… estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando pensó que le atacaría, este simplemente se levantó y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acercó a su carcelero.

**-¡Hey Naruto! ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?- **el demonio comentó riendo. **-¿O quieres que lo haga yo mismo?-**

_Okay, no tenía de otra…_ con paso lento, Naruto se acercó a un Sasuke que no parecía impresionado o asustado.

_Sí que era predecible_.

Antes de enfrentarse al Uchiha, observó el panorama y encontró La Katana de ese hombre indescifrable. Se agachó para tomar el arma tirada y ante el asombro de todos, la desfundó y la clavó fuertemente a unos centímetros del pie derecho del ojinegro. Después de eso sacó la suya y la colocó en su mano izquierda… para tirar su Hitai-ie lejos con su diestra.

_Si perdía la "apuesta", ya no la necesitaría…_

-…- sin entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo Naruto, Sasuke observó detenidamente el último movimiento de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se supone que el Kyubi le haría pagar por permitirle recuperar los lazos con Naruto… ¿pero por qué hacían todo eso? ¿Por qué tiraba el emblema de Konoha?

**-Bien Uchiha, el pago que tendrás que hacer…- **El Kyubi se levantó y encontró la mirada seria y neutra del enemigo. ¿Acaso el mocoso ganaría esta vez? Esperaba que no. Tomó el emblema de Konoha recién tirado y destrozándolo con sus colmillos **-…será nada más ni nada menos que luchar contra Naruto… **_**a muerte**_**-**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el asombro en sus ojos no pudo esconderse… ¡No podía ser cierto lo que acaba de escuchar!

**-¿Acaso no escuchaste bien estúpido? Pues te recomiendo que te laves bien esas orejas que tienes para no hacerme perder el tiempo en tonterías como repetirte una orden.- **con ironía **–No creo que necesite recordarte que tiempo atrás estuviste a punto de matarle… así que quita esa cara de idiota que tienes, y toma tu arma. Tendrás que lastimarle a tal grado de dejarle un buen daño. Si no lo haces por rehusarte o rendirte, prometo que Naruto ni siquiera recordará tu nombre-**

No podía ser cierto. Esto era más que una broma de ese demonio desgraciado. ¡NO PELEARÍA CON NARUTO!

**-¿Listo Naruto?-** el demonio se acercó nuevamente al rubio y estando a su lado, mordió la Katana fuertemente y se la quitó demasiado rápido, lastimando esa mano bronceada **–Creo que será mejor si no ocupas esto… le darás ventaja- **la sangre derramada en la palma de esa mano no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hn…- la única respuesta que recibió del rubio fue esa. A él tampoco le importaba esa herida.

-¿Por qué quieres que luche con él?- Sasuke no pudo moverse. Aún no asimilaba la petición dada. ¡No lo haría!

**-**_**Simple venganza**_**. Si fuiste capaz de llamarnos monstruos y de utilizarnos para comprobar lo fuerte que eres, creo que tienes la capacidad y el orgullo suficiente para atacarle. ¿O me equivoco?-**

-No lo haré- contestó el Uchiha aventando su Katana lejos.

**-Como te dije humano, no es opción-**

-…- Naruto simplemente observaba la reacción de Sasuke. ¿Cómo predijo todo eso Kyubi? Le preguntaría después junto con eso de "celulítico". Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, se enfocó solamente en cumplir con su promesa. Así que, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, llegó rápidamente al lado del Uchiha y le asentó un buen golpe en su abdomen mandándolo directamente al suelo.

¡Maldita sea! Esto iba en serio. El golpe recibido fue realmente doloroso, sacando gran parte del aire contenido y necesario para tenerle en la normalidad… ante el dolor y la falta de oxígeno, Sasuke cayó de rodillas, apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo, mientras la otra se encontraba en el golpe. -No… no…- estaba intentando rápidamente recuperarse. Se levantó como pudo y miró fijamente ese rostro serio. Naruto estaba de pié, sin hacer otro movimiento. –No lo haré… ¿has entendido?-

Y de nuevo tocó el suelo, esta vez fue gracias a un puño en su rostro. Al parecer Uzumaki no se detendría para nada.

-Defiéndete- Naruto le dijo regio. Realmente esperaba pelea, pero no la encontraba… ¿por qué Sasuke se negaba a luchar con él? ¿No era eso lo que siempre había deseado? Ahora más que nunca requería saber el porqué no hacía lo que él predijo y si lo que el demonio ese le comentó durante la planeación de esto.

Otros golpes aparecieron y nada… ni siquiera intentó defenderse Sasuke.

-No…- si que Naruto pegaba duro. Y por una vez más, se levantó limpiándose la sangre en su labio roto –no me obliga… obligarás a las…lastimar a… a mi mejor a…amigo-

**-Que cursi eres Sasuke… ¡Mátalo Naruto!- **Estaba tan feliz por ver como los "mejores amigos" se encontraban peleados. Entendía a la perfección la reacción de Sasuke, ya que al final de cuentas y sin desearlo, sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Naruto solamente observaba a Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente que esos golpes fueron lo suficientemente duros para lastimarle su orgullo y aún seguía de pié… caminó tomándose su tiempo y ante la mirada de todos, le soltó otro golpe en su estómago y antes de que callera al suelo, le tomo del cuello para alzarle.

_Si no peleaba, le obligaría a hacerlo._

Sin embargo, el moreno ni siquiera intentaba zafarse. Muy al contrario de aquel que asesinó, aceptaba cada uno de los golpes y al parecer, esperaba otros más pacientemente. -¿Por qué Uchiha?- Naruto le apretó más fuerte. Frunció el ceño intentando comprender el porqué de la no pelea en su ahora enemigo.

-Ah…- el dolor incrementó rápidamente. El muy desgraciado amigo suyo comenzaba a utilizar su chakra para asfixiarle.

-Contesta…- los azabaches que apenas se dejaban ver le buscaron y fue ahí donde encontró su respuesta… -¡CONTESTA!- era más que necesario escucharlo con su propia voz.

–T…ú… er… mi ami…go y… y no v… volve… volveré a pe…rder a… a algu…uien impo…importante pa…para mí- apenas podía hablar. El agarre en su cuello le estaba despedazando por dentro, pero aún así no alzaría su mano para lastimar al único que le llamó por primera vez _hermano_.

…_Mi amigo…_

En ese momento, el Kyubi rió fuertemente al recibir la mirada de Naruto. No cabía duda que no se le daban las apuestas. Suspiró rendido y sosteniendo la mirada de su carcelero, le dio a entender que desde esos momentos, podía hacer lo que se le regalara la gana. Ya no intervendría por el momento.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura intentó correr al auxilio de su amado, pero los Kitsune se colocaron enfrente de ella. -¡Quítense! ¡Lo va a matar!-

-Confía en nosotros, Sakura-chan… confía en nuestro amo- Jirato le mordió su chaleco para detenerla… -y no estorbes porque si te metes, ambos morirán-

Cerró los ojos y liberó toda la fuerza de su mano, dejando caer a ese ser que tanto le confundía. Sin mirarle dio media vuelta y tomó la Katana negra de Sasuke. Regresó con el heredero del Sharingan y escuchando los gritos de Sakura e Ino, apuntó hacia el lastimado cuello. –Realmente no eres lo que dices ser, Uchiha- acercó más esa arma cargada con un poco de su chakra y, apoyando la punta de esta en la piel blanca, generó una leve herida.

Y en ese preciso momento, para el moreno todo se detuvo. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Naruto le hizo ese corte, sintió una ráfaga de energía dentro de su cuerpo y por lo mismo los dolores causados por la pelea pasada más los malestares físicos tenidos anteriormente desaparecieron. Lo siguiente fue que su Katana fue lanzada a las patas del Kyubi para ser consumida por el chakra del mismo.

-¿Feliz? Ahora cumple con la tuya- el ojiazul se dirigió a su prisionero antes de que este desapareciera. Inmediatamente buscó a Sasuke y haciendo lo que le pidió Hinata, decidió el camino que seguiría con él, con la mujer que ahora lloraba fuertemente y… con todos los que alguna vez fueron parte de su vida.

_Sólo esperaba no equivocarse por segunda vez._

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura corrió, liberándose de dos peludos, hacia su amado. Importándole un bledo la posición que tenía se tiró y le abrazó. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, Sakura…- Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo… mucho menos con lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando segundos después.

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasándole. Si ese era un sueño, que no le levantasen. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, reflejando el asombro presente en todo su ser, encontró cierta mano bronceada que le ofrecía levantarse. Estaba atónito ante la reacción de Naruto. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

No entendía nada, sin embargo se sostuvo de la fuerza de Naruto, alejándose un poco de una Sakura tan feliz, y pudo levantarse nuevamente. Unieron sólo por un momento sus manos y con eso, comenzaría una nueva etapa para todos. ¿Sería buena? ¿Sería mala? Ninguno de los dos lo sabría inmediatamente, pero era un hecho que intentarían recuperar y de cierta forma acordarse de lo que alguna vez les unió como hermanos.

-No vuelvas a provocar al Kyubi, Uchiha- le soltó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la posición de Hinata.

-Hn- ¿Provocar? ¿Ahora qué había hecho? Bah, ahora no importaba ya que tendría esa oportunidad que tanto había rogado. Abrazó a Sakura y le dio un beso en su frente. Aunque su orgullo fue pisoteado, se sentía realmente feliz, como hace mucho no sentía.

**-¿Y tu promesa? ¡NO LA HAS CUMPLIDO COMPLETA! Tienes que darle en su orgullo… y con eso prometo dejarte en paz por estos días-** El Kyubi se encontraba asomado en esa gran reja. **–No te cuesta nada hacerlo-**

-Ya le di lo que tú…-

**-¿Ya le pateaste en donde tú sabes? No Naruto, te falta cumplir tu palabra… y ni lo niegues, que lo deseas tanto como yo-**

_De acuerdo, lo haría solo porque era hombre de palabra…_

No obstante, Naruto le miró nuevamente y con las terribles ganas de cumplir con la última palabra del Kyubi (y admitiendo su propio deseo), se colocó detrás de Sasuke (el cual ni siquiera se movió por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, analizando inconscientemente los movimientos de su amada para tomar lo que restaba de su única y ex amada Katana) con el pretexto de tomar su propia arma y, volteando rápidamente con toda la potencia de su pie derecho, le dio una patada a ese trasero tan asqueroso que por desgracia había visto, levantando unos centímetros a Sasuke, el cual cayó de nalgas fuertemente.

-Hn…- no cabía duda que ese demonio era sádico con Uchiha. Naruto solo escuchaba palabras alegres y melodiosas de ese demonio. ¿Por qué reír ante una patada como esas? No lo entendía pero si eso le hacía feliz…

-¡OH POR KAMI!- estaba sin palabras ante el acto anterior de su amo… ¿desde cuándo era tan original? Lástima que no pudo ser él mismo el causante de esa burla a Sasuke-Baka -¡ES MI HÉROE! ¡Lo admiro tanto!- Kanno gritó y brincó como loco al ver como su mismísimo amo generaba una patada tan cruel en esa apestosa retaguardia humana, creando tantas risas y deseos cumplidos en todos los presentes…

-¿Hn?- Naruto miró a todos al escuchar sus risas y antes de ver como Sakura corría nuevamente hacia su Sasuke, fue derrumbado por una llorosa y sonriente Hinata.

-¿Ahora si estás tranquilo?- le abrazó fuertemente para darle un buen beso, en agradecimiento por lo pasado… no cabía duda que tenía un gran poder de convencimiento. -¡Fue una excelente patada!- ella rió fuertemente para besarle después.

-Completamente- y respondió a ese beso agradecido a la vida por darle una pareja tan perfecta como Hinata.

-Shikamaru, se nota que esos dos son un caso perdido- Ino apenas pudo controlar su risa. Ella misma se encargaría de soltar lo pasado a todos sus conocidos… encontrando que Tsunade-sama la premiaría por ello.

-Pero, problemáticos o no, son ellos mismos. Uno con un orgullo pisoteado y el otro con el descontrol de sentimientos y recuerdos… pero son al final de cuentas amigos- dejó de reír para ponerse realmente serio –Sólo espero que eso no cambie después de…- calló suspirando y tomó otro de sus cigarrillos.

-¿Después de qué Shika?- le pareció realmente extraño el cambio de humor en su compañero de equipo.

-Tenemos que irnos-

.

.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Jirato se acercó a un dolido Sasuke y a una risueña Sakura.

-¿Tú qué crees?- esa patada inesperada, no solo le había lastimado su retaguardia, sino todo su ya pisoteado y semi destruido orgullo. No cabía duda que encontraría en otro momento una excelente venganza… no por nada tenía el apodo de _ex vengador_.

-Demasiado agradecido y contento… te encuentro perfectamente- Jirato se sentó a su lado –ya que podrás quitarle el miedo que siente mi amo por ti-

-Jirato…- se apoyó de su mujer para levantarse -¿por qué nos tiene miedo?-

-Teme a que ustedes dos generen en su ser dolor nuevamente con su desprecio- el zorro movía la cola alegre de que su amo aceptara mandar muy lejos los consejos del demonio ese y hacerle caso a su ama –pero gracias a la apuesta con mi maestro ha comprobado que no volverá a pasar… bueno, eso esperamos-

-Créeme que no volver…- Sakura comentó alegre, pero calló mirando a su amado para que los dos buscaran a un alegre Kitsune -¿Tú sabías lo que pasaría?-

-¡Claro! Por lo mismo pudimos detenerte. El Kyubi le pidió a mi amo que pateara el trasero del último Uchiha como venganza en caso de que este no le levantara la mano- a Sasuke –sin embargo… en estos momentos mi amo estaría muerto si se te hubiera ocurrido golpearle- suspiro –gracias por no hacerlo- y se levantó, dejándolos más confundidos de lo que estaban. ¿Naruto muerto? ¿Habría algún momento donde esos peludos les dijeran las cosas como son y no a medias?

-Sasuke-kun- obtuvo la atención de esos azabaches que tanto amaba –tenemos que irnos, ¿te ayudo?-

-No, ve tu sola- aún le dolía su orgullo. –En un momento te alcanzo-

-De acuerdo.- se alejó de él para darle su espacio y mirando a Naruto al reunirse con los demás, agradeció al cielo que no le hubiera hecho la técnica que aprendió de Kakashi en su juventud, sino todo su orgullo Uchiha estaría erradicada de la faz de la tierra.

Sin más palabras, estando todos reunidos, reorganizaron el grupo en donde Shikamaru no pudo hacer nada por separarlos en equipos de dos y se dirigieron a su destino…

.

.

.

-Se nota que han encontrado el camino nuevamente. Tengo que detenerles- la voz femenina se hizo escuchar por todo el recinto.

-¿Para qué? De todas maneras nadie sobrevive al tétrico y lúgubre pasillo- ahora fue un joven el que le contestó.

-¿Y dejar de divertirme? ¡Jamás! Estoy más que aburrida… necesito algo de acción-

-De acuerdo hermanita, pero te recuerdo que no debes de matarlos, simplemente sácales la información que requerimos, ya que está cerca la reunión y necesitas estar sana y salva-

-¿Reunión?- le miró con reproche -¿Estás planeando ir al _yōkai_ (fantasma)-

-Eso está por verse. Ese idiota me ha mandado un mensaje de Irikami con los cambios dados por la muerte de ese inservible ser humano… agregando el hecho de que Orochi-baka está con vida. No puedo dejarlo así como así-

-¡Me lleva!- ella explotó, aventando el Sake que tenía en sus manos -¡No voy a perderte por estupideces como esa!-

-Me vale lo que pienses, además él necesita nuestra ayuda… el viejo nos lo encargó-

-Así claro, después de que "sombra de venado" nos mandara a la fregada con las noticias de ese idiota descorazonado piensas en ayudarles- bufó molesta –pues que se metan por donde ya sabes los planes de Irikami-

-¿Acaso estás celosa de que tenga pareja? ¡Oh Kariko! Pensé que lo habías olvidado ya-

-¡NO MOLESTES!- y estando a punto de levantarle la mano a su hermano mayor, la presencia de un AMBU le detuvo.

-¡Han pasado la barrera 6 AMBUS!- estaba agitado por haber corrido tanto. –Vienen hacia nosotros-

-Gracias, desactiven las trampas y dejemos que se acerquen… pueden ser clientes, o algo mucho mejor- el hombre habló, sosteniendo a su eufórica hermana. Al quedar solos nuevamente, él la soltó –ve y pregúntales lo necesario. No te metas en problemas como la otra vez, por favor-

-Como digas… Kemura- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

-¿Estás segura que te dijo que aquí?- Sakura estaba dudosa… Ese lugar realmente era feo. Apenas habían entrado y ya quería irse.

-No hay duda, esta es la cueva- Hinata entró primero, siendo seguido por los dos zorros y los demás, dejando a un distante rubio al último. El gran túnel apenas era alumbrado por la luz de la entrada, mostraba que era un lugar realmente lúgubre: estaba plenamente oscuro, agregando a sus "ganas de salir huyendo" el olor a sangre. Sasuke tomó una estaca que se encontraba a sus pies y logró utilizarla como "antorcha". Las paredes tenían impresas manchas rojizas y rasguños, símbolo de peleas.

-No me gusta nada el lugar- Ino comentó al acercarse a Sakura.

-No cabe duda que las mujeres son unas gallinas- Jirato comentó fastidiado por sentir como esas dos temblaban… aunque decidió no hablar de más ya que su ama estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Sin más se acercó a su hermano y entre los dos, ayudaron a Hinata para poder guiar al grupo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaban ahí? ¿Desde cuándo el olor a tierra y sangre se asentó más? Por desgracia, la misma Hinata no encontraba el final de esa cueva.

-Problemático- Shikamaru soltó de pronto al detenerse. –Así no llegaremos a ningún lugar… es mejor que tomemos otro cam…-

-¿A dónde quieren llegar, extraños?- una voz femenina se escuchó de pronto, haciendo eco en todas direcciones, guardando así su posición.

-Esa voz… me suena- Jirato pensó mientras se acercó a Hinata para defenderla.

-Buscamos a "ojos de león"- Shikamaru lo soltó rápidamente, juntándose con los demás. _No cabía duda… era ella._

-¿Ojos de león?- soltó esa misma voz completamente divertida -Pues han llegado al lugar perfecto… felicidades-

Gracias a la luz generada por Sasuke, pudieron observar el ataque. La lluvia de Shuriken y Kunai se dirigió a cada uno de ellos, siendo desaparecida inmediatamente por una ráfaga de chakra rojo. Naruto se colocó rápidamente enfrente de todos para defenderlos, lográndolo a los segundos.

-¡HEY!- la mujer habló nuevamente -¡Maldito desgraciado! Nadie sale vivo después de la destrucción de mis amadas armas-

-No venimos a pelear… necesitamos hablar con él acerca de…- Ino intentó negociar, pero fue en vano ya que de nuevo las armas se vieron y ahora si les costó trabajo detenerlas por el hecho de perder toda luminosidad en ese momento. El instinto y su entrenamiento ninja, logró detener cualquier posible herida, agregando la ayuda de los clones de Naruto.

-¿Con él? ¡Hahahahaha! ¿Buscan a alguien sin siquiera saber su género? Pero que tipos tan chistosos… es hora de que mueran-

Y si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Jirato y Kanno destruyeron la hoz que portaba el enemigo, Sakura hubiera sufrido una buena herida sin que ella se diera cuenta. Como respuesta a esto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke generaron sus técnicas y así liberarse de la recién llegada: una gran descarga eléctrica proveniente del moreno logró abrir un agujero en la pared, permitiendo un paso apenas susceptible del sol, mientras el rubio generó un clon que detuvo todas las armas ninja y realizó el Rasengan, destruyendo el resto de la pared, tratando de darle al atacante. Cuando el humo se esparció, dejó ver a una atractiva mujer, cabello negro ojos rojos, vestida con unos mallas color gris y una blusa del mismo material, dejando ver parte de sus grandes dotes femeninos, sin llegar a la vulgaridad; unas botas negras con un gran tacón y un cinturón que hacía juego con la vestimenta.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- La mujer quedó sorprendida. Primero vio a sus visitantes y se asombró por ver que eran de a la hoja. ¿Acaso ellos sabían del olvido? ¡Era más que imposible! Se supone que jamás "les traicionarían" de esa manera. Analizó a cada uno de los presentes y, quedando extrañada, su atención se perdió en los animales. –Ustedes… esos ataques… yo los conozco-

-Grrr…- ambos zorros se colocaron enfrente de todos para mostrarle a su atacante sus maravillosos y filosos colmillos.

-Si creen que eso me va a espantar están más que… que…- pasando algunos segundos su rostro de duda cambió a la de una cara de felicidad. Se acercó tirando la Katana en uso y señalando a uno de los peludos, sonrió ampliamente -¡Pero si tú eres Jirato!-

-¿O.o?- ¡¿Cómo supo su nombre?! Su pose de ataque cambió por completo y sin poder huir, recibió de esa mujer un abrazó mortalmente asfixiante.

-¡Ay no!- Kanno se quejó por reconocer a tan feo espécimen humano. Reaccionó al ver como su hermano se ponía morado por falta de oxígeno y y tratando de salvarle, mordió a la humana -¡Tú molesta, déjanos tranquilos!-

-¡AWA!- La kunoichi se alejó inmediatamente. Miró su mano lastimada sintiendo una gran rabia en su ser. No solo estaba completamente desarmada, sino que el tonto de Kanno… –Kanno, nunca cambia…- y calló cuando vio dentro de los presentes una cabellera rubia, llenándose de una felicidad inigualable, sentida después de tanto tiempo -¡Naruto!- y corrió ante el hombre que tenía enfrente, dejando a todos con una cara de "a 6" cuando lo abrazó sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla. -¡Naruto eres tú!-

-Kariko…- Naruto habló con un tono de fastidio después de ser abrazado por esa mujer. Mientras tanto, el aura maligna y oscura de Hinata, se mostró lentamente…

_Y el Kyubi no dejaba de burlarse de él._

Continuar...


	34. Verdades ante el hielo

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste

_**¡Hola! Estoy escribiéndoles desde México y con la felicidad de estar nuevamente en este país… ¡es maravilloso! Espero actualizar pronto las demás historias y sobretodo espero que el monstruo de la cama (el cual me propuso este viaje), me deje… **_

_**Les dejo la continuación y pidiéndoles, como parte de iluminación y ganas por mi deficiente inspiración gracias a Kishimoto, solamente comentarios buenos o malos… pero escríbanme, ya que sólo ustedes pueden lograr que mi inspiración crezca….**_

_**Gracias por leer mi fic y por favor, no dejen de escribirme con un review maravilloso... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 34: Verdades ante el hielo

**-No cabe duda que estamos en reales problemas… Naruto-** El Kyubi estaba realmente intrigado… no era su día. **–aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué no la eliminas? Así nos desaceremos de un estorbo más humano…-**

El ojiazul la miraba, intentando entender el porqué después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo algo realmente desagradable… tomando en cuenta la grandiosa idea que le había dado el Kyubi.

-Naru-kun… ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- al principio se sintió victoriosa por lograr acercarse, sin embargo su enojo y desesperación creció considerablemente al ser empujada bruscamente. Los brazos de él le tomaron por los hombros y la separaron fuertemente. Si no hubiera sido pro su fuerza, estaría en esos momentos en el suelo -¡Pero…!-

-No me toques, me das _asco_- serio y cortante. ¿Por qué el destino era malo con él y le ponía a esa mujer enfrente de nuevo cuando por fin tenía a Hinata?

…_Sí que no era su día…_

-¿QUÉ?- no podía creer lo recién escuchado. ¿Le daba asco? –Mira Naruto, no debes de…- intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero él se alejó los mismos pasos…. ¡Estaba más que furiosa!

-No me toques- repitió su respuesta, no recordaba que fuera tan tonta… ¿o sí? Fue hasta que topó con pared cuando pudo detenerse… ¿qué hacer en estos casos? Y lo más importante… ¡por qué Hinata no le ayudaba!

**-Vamos Naruto… solo mátala. Créeme, le harás un favor a la humanidad-** su demonio interno le intentaba convencer, y lo estaba logrando…

-¿Naruto?- Shikamaru intentó entrar en escena antes de que algo malo pasara. Conocía perfectamente la reacción que tenía él ante "esos dotes femeninos" y buscaba evitar cualquier "incidente", sin embargo calló al ver como el mencionado se acercó mucho a la recién llegada (con el ceño completamente fruncido, escondido en su máscara) y la tomó del brazo fuertemente. Naruto la jaló, importándole un bledo o no el lastimarla (siendo una petición del Kyubi XD) hacia el hueco en la pared bruscamente, ganándose jaloneos y palabras "hirientes" de ella.

-¡Ash!- Hinata al ver eso no tuvo más que seguir a los zorros y a su pareja. ¡Quién demonios era esa mujer!

-Esto será demasiado problemático gracias a esa…- Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza. –Sakura, Ino… Sasuke debemos de ir también-

-Okay- bajo esas palabras los siguieron.

-Naruto, ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame salvaje!- logra zafarse de él y casi le suelta una patada, pero desiste de hacerlo por el hecho de que Kanno la miró de una manera no muy grata (el cual sostenía a un semiinconsciente Jirato).

-Hn- la suelta y quitándose la máscara la mira fijamente – ¿Dónde se encuentra Kato? Requiero que me diga todo del "abastecedor"-

¡Oh por DIOS! No podía dejar de mirarle… ¿acaso ese hombre sexy y realmente atractivo eral el chico un poco serio y tranquilo que conoció tiempo atrás? Pues ahora encontró a todo un hombre… ¡qué hombre! -¡Pero qué guapo te pusiste!- e intentó abalanzarse y besarlo, pero él mismo la detuvo, entendiendo que Naruto no era el mismo de hace más de 2 años. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Naruto?-

-Contesta- seco y molesto, no pudo contradecir de otra manera.

-¿Eres el mismo Naruto que conocí hace tiempo? ¡Antes por lo menos decías "Hola"!- y se quedó atónita cuando él volteó rodando los ojos y tomó dulcemente el hombro de Hinata (la cual rió internamente por "marcar su territorio"), escuchando de esa voz sexy tan varonil "ella no nos sirve, no es lo que buscábamos" -¡Espera Uzumaki!-

-Se te dijo que contestaras Kariko-chan… pero no le haces caso y lo exasperas- Jirato se rió al incorporarse y se acercó a su ama –además molestaste a mi ama y eso es un pecadote- _Venganza, vil y deliciosa venganza._ No dejaría de molestar a esa humana hasta que el dolor de cuello desapareciera de su ser.

-¡¿Ama?!- Eso no podía ser… ¡¡NO!! Él jamás se vio enamorado de alguien… ¡era más que imposible! ¡Era cierto el chisme ese!

-Así es… ella es nuestra linda, querida y sobreprotectora A-M-A- ahora Kanno contestó.

Odio. Sintió odio hacia Hinata. Y por desgracia, los zorros tenían tanta razón. El rubio estaba al lado de esa peli azul y lo peor era que le tomaba dulcemente del hombro. Cuando se enfrentó a su mirada, intentó demostrarle que la odiaba con toda el alma. En cambio Hinata se sintió victoriosa, no dejó de reír por ver como su novio se alejó de la metiche esa, dejando que su máscara guardara ese secreto…

–De acuerdo…-la pelinegra contestó con energía al rubio –veo que te interesa saber algo del "abastecedor" pero te vas sin ni siquiera explicarme nada y además, me alejas como si yo fuera una total molestia-

-Venimos de Konoha para poder obtener información de la persona que está abasteciendo a la nueva fuerza que lucha en contra de nosotros y de todas las aldeas ninja- Ino trató de explicarle, pero la mirada de ella se encontraba perdida en Naruto.

-¿Acaso crees que eso me importa estúpida oxigenada? Me sorprende que vengan a verme-

-No es a ti a quien buscamos, tarada- Shikamaru le contestó con una voz pesada, molesta, sosteniendo a una enfurecida rubia por el comentario pasado.

-¿Qué?- Ahora resultaba que ese flojo de mierda le insultaba… ¡Que Dios le ayudase a controlar su rabia!

-Busco a Kato…- habló Naruto después de ponerse su máscara, obviamente sin alejarse de su mujer… ¡no quería tener a esa ruidosa a su lado!

-Naruto… Shika-tonto-idiota… ¿Acaso no se enteraron?- agachó su mirada y su semblante denotaba tristeza -Kato-san murió hace 2 meses-

-…- al parecer no les afectó esa noticia, dejando a los demás a la espera de la respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

-Ya déjalos mujer… ¡te dije que nada de problemas! Y ahí vas con tus estupideces- una voz masculina se metió en la plática, la cual se escuchó por todo el recinto. –¿Acaso no ves que ellos no son enemigos? Esta vez, el "piña" ese tiene la razón-

-Hn- Shikamaru le buscaba con la mirada… cuando encontrara a ese desgraciado del mal desquitaría todo el coraje sentido desde que esa idiota molestó a Naruto, agregando que le acababa de decir "piña" –Idiota-

-No te metas… yo les vi primero- ella simplemente cruzó los brazos, rendida ante su hermano… ¡Por qué no podía divertirse nunca!

-Claro, sobretodo porque estabas aburrida y no tenías nada mejor que hacer que fingir que eres yo. No me friegues- un hombre de la misma estatura de Naruto salió de las sombras para situarse delante de Sakura, la cual fue protegida por el Uchiha –Vamos, no voy a atacarlos-

-¿Quién eres?- El moreno preguntó molesto. ¡NADIE se acercaba a su cerezo!

-Yo soy ese "ojos de león" que tanto buscan…- con voz molesta -aunque no entiendo porqué siempre me cambian el apodo… llámenme "león pardo"- y alejando a Kariko de Naruto, se acercó y le ofreció la mano –Me da gusto verte… Zorro Blanco-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Naruto simplemente se quedó mirándolo y su silencio pareció decir más que mil palabras, ya que después de eso el recién llegado bajó su mano y le dio un rollo.

-Aquí encontrarás los nombres de los surtidores que tanto buscan. No podemos ayudarles más por el hecho que hemos jurado fidelidad a la "no guerra" por el luto de Kato, pero por ser tú el que lo pide haremos una excepción…- los zorros se sentaron alrededor del rubio –y como pago al maltrato de mi hermana Kariko, les invitamos a que se queden a descansar esta noche en el olvido, si no tienen inconveniente-

-¿El olvido?- Ino se colocó al lado de su líder.

-Sí, es nuestro hogar, nuestra aldea… ¿no es así Naruto?- Kariko comentó provocando al recién llegado, lo cual jamás pasó.

-Ya basta mujer- León pardo calló a su hermana. Después se dirigió a los de Konoha –lamento que esta loca los tratara de esa manera, no volverá a pasar-

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, ya te habías tardado. La aceptamos con gusto y por favor- señalando a Kariko -aléjala de nosotros… es muy problemática- Shikamaru por fin habló y sin decir más se encaminaron a la aldea.

Los recién llegados estaban asombrado ante lo que tenían enfrente: saliendo de un gran túnel escondido a unos metros y después de pasar por una pequeña zona de árboles, encontraron la vista panorámica de una gran ciudad. Podían disfrutar del colorido de las calles y de los edificios, el sonido de una aldea ajetreada por el movimiento de sus habitantes y del trabajo que se realizaba día con día... recordándoles sin lugar a dudas a Konoha. Se adentraron por la calle principal y notaron que la población, en su mayoría, era shinobi.

-Disculpa- Sakura se acercó a "León pardo" para preguntarle -¿Acaso esta es una aldea shinobi?-

-Así es preciosidad- comentario que hizo que el azabache apretara fuertemente sus puños y pusiera atención a la plática –mi vida, nosotros somos la "no aldea"-

-¿No aldea?- Sasuke entró a la conversación.

¿Por qué todos estaban tan asombrados ante su hogar? Kemura miró primero a Shikamaru, el cual se hizo el idiota (como siempre) y después a cierto rubio que le había sorprendido ya que hablaba más. Después de unos segundos se lleno de ira al encontrar que ninguno de esos dos habían tenido el cuidado de comentarle a los demás de la existencia del Olvido.

_Malditos desconsiderados_.

-¿En verdad no les dijeron nada?- Kemura observo a ese par de idiotas.

-Deja de decir estupideces y llévanos a descansar- Shikamaru colocó ambas manos en su nuca mientras le seguían –y yo no soy nadie para andar soltando cosas de más, eso le tocaba a Naruto-

-Hn- simple y rápida respuesta. ¿Acaso él tenía que hacer todo? Maldito flojo.

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿No les contaron de este lugar?- viendo a los mencionados -¡Son unos despreciables y malos amigos!-

-…- ambos shinobi se hicieron los que no escucharon nada.

-En verdad que me tienen completamente enfurecido… ¡Desgraciados y malos hermanos! No quiero volverles a ver en lo que me resta de vida-

-No exageres- Jirato contestó sin más. –No es relevante, ya estamos aquí y…-

-Naruto…- interrumpiendo al zorro -Vamos hombre, no porque ahora seas de Konoha debes creer que te hemos olvidado… ¡hasta de nosotros te has vengado!-

-Kemura- detuvo sus pasos sin más para buscarle–no es venganza- y se quito la máscara.

-Entonces, ¿acaso no quieres saber nada de nosotros ni del Olvido?-

-Hn- desvió su mirada. No quería contestarle. El sentimiento que había nacido en él nuevamente era tan aterrador que lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí.

-Naruto…- suspiró dolido –entiendo que…- calló y por fin entendió todo. -¿Es por _ella_ verdad?- también se detuvo y poniéndose enfrente del rubio –Vamos amigo, ¿por qué te castigas de esa manera después de todo este tiempo? Es pasado y hasta pensé que lo habías olvidado-

-…-

-Lo que tienes que hacer, es decirle a ese demonio idiota que deje de controlarte y que te ayude a… tienes que olvidarlo- colocó una de sus manos al hombro del susodicho, pero este se negó. –Tienes que dejarla ir-

-Déjame tranquilo- Era la primera vez que el rubio contestó a alguien con una mirada y expresión indescifrable.

-Entiende que no fue tu culpa… todos tuvimos que ver en esto, no tu solo-

-¡Cállate!- la mirada que tenía Naruto no era buena, Hinata se acercó un poco para calmar las cosas pero fue Kariko la que la detuvo. _Maldita._

-¿No entiendes que no es tu culpa?- los cielos buscaron el piso mientras escuchaba las palabras de Kemura -lo que le sucedió a Tani en_ Chaos_ fue algo doloroso pero no fue tu culpa, y lo sabes perfectamente-

Y es cuando todos los presentes vieron a Naruto atónitos. El rubio buscó a Kemura con la mirada y en esta se presentaba una frustración enorme, agregando tristeza y sobretodo enojo. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Quién era Tani?

-Naruto…- el hombre comprendió que el hablar de ella era muy doloroso aún para el rubio, e intentó disculparse pero fue inútil. El rubio desapareció en llamas sin decir una sola palabra, seguido inmediatamente por sus fieles zorros, los cuales agacharon la mirada como su amo.

-Si serás… si serás tarado Kemura… ¡Se fue y todo por tu culpa!- Kariko gritó furiosa -¡tenías que mencionarla ahora que tenemos de regreso a Naruto-kun!-

-Lo siento, pero no pudo creer que nos aleje de su vida sin que nosotros hagamos algo- el ninja intento justificarse. –Se echa la culpa de…-

-Eso es _algo_ que él mismo debe decidir Kemura, no tú- Shikamaru sacó una cajetilla de su compartimento ninja y su encendedor, para comenzar a jugar con él –Problemático-

-Perdonen…- la Hyuga agradeció a su amiga Yamanaka que hablara por ella -¿pueden explicarnos qué demonios pasa aquí?-

-Con gusto, cuando lleguemos a casa, primor- Kemura tomó de la mano a la rubia y la besó –pero antes porqué no se quitan sus máscaras… no corren peligro aquí-

-Pero…- la ojiverde aun dudaba de todo lo que pasaba, no obstante Shikamaru se la quitó rápidamente, generando que todos hicieran lo mismo.

-Tsk… Eres un verdadero problema Kemura- continuó el Nara, interrumpiendo a Haruno y deshaciéndose de esa molesta máscara aventándola al suelo –en verdad no puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada-

-Creo que no- él agachó la mirada.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar a que Naruto regrese… si es que lo hace- el Nara tomó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió –eres un reverendo idiota. ¡Arruinaste mi misión!-

-¡Puedes dejar de juzgarme! Maldita sea…- el hombre contestó molesto -¡Hasta Kanno me va a recriminar por lo sucedido!- llegó a una calle y dobló a la derecha –Tampoco es fácil para mí… ¿es tan complicado entenderlo?-

Y guardaron silencio. A los 20 minutos se encontraban enfrente de una gran mansión. La entrada tenía escrito la palabra Kirosoki, siendo duda para todos los recién llegados. Kemura dio órdenes al personal para que prepararan las habitaciones necesarias, mientras él los llevaba a la estancia.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el centro de una gran sala, solamente Shikamaru tomó una gran almohada para colocarse cerca de la ventana. Kemura les ofreció comida, pero negaron todos ya que necesitaban urgentemente saber el porqué de todo esto.

-¿Y bien?- Sasuke empezó a hablar. No perdería más tiempo.

-Espero que con esto Naruto no se enoje más de lo que esta… aunque… ¿ya sabe enojarse?-

-¡Deja de tus juegos estúpidos hermano!- Kariko se encontraba con una gran gota en su frente, igual que los demás –Si no pudiera enojarse no te hubiera contestado de esa manera… ¡IDIOTA!-

-Okay, Okay… mal chiste- Kemura tomó su vaso de sake y bebió un sorbo –Pues verán, esto pasó hace 2 años atrás. El grupo Kitsune y mi equipo, el cual estaba compuesto por mi hermana Kariko- la cual vio mal a la Hyuga y viceversa –un viejo ermitaño llamado Kato Irikami y una joven kunoichi llamada Tani Lie, estábamos unidos para poder destruir a los ninja de la aldea del silencio por el hecho de que buscaban apoderarse del pergamino del olvido…- suspiró resignado, no quería recordar lo pasado –y logramos hacerlo-

-Con las semanas mantuvimos una cierta "amistad" entre los del equipo…- continuó Kariko –las misiones las realizamos juntos, viajando por todo el mundo ninja… ayudando a Naruto-KUN (para molestar a cierta peli azul) a recolectar a los Bijuu- sonriendo –Recuerdo que uno de esos días Soma se enojó con Kazuki por el hecho de que se encontró a una vieja compañera y no dejaron de hablar y beber juntos… ¡no le habló en todo un mes! –cambió su tono de voz, denotando cierta melancolía -y Tani, teniendo apenas 15 años, se ganó el corazón de todo el equipo Kitsune. Ella y Arashi eran inseparables… y no solo eso, poco a poco, aguantando la seriedad de Naruto, se encariñó mucho con él y, sorprendiéndonos a todos, él con ella… con ambas-

-¿En serio?- Hinata estaba muy atenta a esa parte de la historia. Ese nombre lo había mencionado anteriormente Naruto, siendo el detonante a su mal humor.

-Así es, pero no fue fácil… enfrentarse a la coraza de hielo del ojiazul fue una misión espantosamente terrible. Arashi-chan y ella poco a poco lo fueron doblegando y pasando alrededor de 6 meses lograron lo imposible-

-Fueron 3, no exageres la historia- Shikamaru comentó después de acostarse por completo en esa almohada enorme del recinto –fueron aproximadamente 3 meses, recuerda que la pobre casi mata de espanto a Arashi p…-

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando Shikamaru Nara?!- su compañera del equipo 10 le gritó molesta y le buscó, para enojarse más por lo pasivo que se encontraba el mencionado.

-Problemática… no tienes porque gritar. Lamento no haberles dicho antes pero…- cerró los ojos resignado y prendiendo un cigarrillo -nunca perdí comunicación con Naruto, al contrario. Estuve en su equipo el mayor tiempo que se me fue permitido…-

-No puede ser… ¡No es cierto!- Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de hablar -¿Estuviste todo este tiempo con él y no nos dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué?!-

Esa noticia sí que le cayó como agua helada… ¡Pudo haberle salvado de todo el sufrimiento que pasó por estos años de soledad y él ni siquiera le dio esa oportunidad! Era realmente indignante y sobretodo frustrante el escuchar esa confesión. Ella necesitando tanto de Naruto… y Shikamaru simplemente se cayó todo.

-Hinata, fue más problemático para mí aunque no me lo creas. Esconderles a ustedes todo esto, hasta a Tsunade-sama y tratar de convivir con Naruto fue de lo más complicado… nunca me había enfrentado a tantos problemas en mi vida-

-Pero…- la ojiperla se encontraba contrariada y molesta. ¿Por qué jamás se lo dijo?

-Hinata- el Nara la buscó e intentando responder algunas de sus dudas comentó lo más sinceramente posible -él tampoco me olvidó- cambió nuevamente su vista a la ventana comenzando a fumar. No era nada grato confesarles su mayor secreto… le fue peor de lo que pensó. –Y le ayudé porque él es mi amigo-

Y ambos guardaron silencio. El asombro en ella era enorme… ¿Naruto no olvidó a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no se lo mencionó?

-Entiendan, nosotros le pedimos que no dijera nada porque el rubio no quería regresar ni saber nada de su aldea… ¡Hasta negaba de ella!- la pelinegro comentó molesta –No mostraba sentimiento alguno hacia ustedes y por lo mismo decidimos que era mejor alejar cualquier comentario de Konoha, incluidos ustedes… Shikamaru no la tuvo fácil, así que no lo juzguen-

-¿Quién más estaba contigo Shikamaru? Ya que no pudiste hacer esto solo- Sakura veía dolida al peinado de piña.

-…el Kazekage era el que me ayudaba avisándole a Godaime sama que necesitaba de mis servicios cuando realmente iba a ayudar a Naruto- tardó en contestar… ¿acaso la vida no podía regalarle momentos de tranquilidad?

-¡Maldita sea!- el Uchiha explotó -¡Yo mismo hable con él preguntando por Naruto y…! ¡Me lleva la fregada!-

-¿Pueden tranquilizarse?- Kemura habló con voz regia.

El silencio se apoderó de todos… ¡Shikamaru estuvo con Naruto todo el tiempo! Ahora entendieron el fácil acercamiento de este y el porqué el rubio no lo rechazaba. Tenían tantas dudas en su cabeza…

-No entiendo nada- Sasuke buscó la mirada de Kemura -¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con que el Dobe se haya ido de esa manera hace rato?-

-No puedo decir que éramos un grupo unido, pero Tani era, junto con Arashi, la única que lograba tener una conversación amena con Naruto. E inclusive hacía reír a un enojado Kanno… era un amor- Kemura sonrió con una gran amargura en su corazón, al recordarla se llenó de tanta tristeza.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?- Ino comentó sin entender la verdadera situación del locutor.

-Estábamos en una misión y…- Kariko poco a poco perdía la fuerza de su voz.

-El estúpido de Shiro utilizó un oso para intentar matar a Haki y así recuperar el pergamino del 2 colas que este había arruinado, no obstante Tani golpeó fuertemente al animal tratando de evitar a toda costa el perder tan importante objeto, mientras Arashi y yo interceptamos al enemigo y así liberarla. Logró separarse sin problemas con Haki y contrarrestar.

Cuando Naruto se percató del peligro que corrían ambos salió en su búsqueda pero no contamos con el poder que poseía Shiro y…- suspiró dolido –Cuando logré zafarme de Reika fue demasiado tarde. Ese maldito intentó asesinar a Naruto aprovechando la distracción que tenía, pero Tani no lo permitió… utilizando su cuerpo como escudo-

-¡Oh Dios!- Sakura gritó horrorizada y cubrió su boca con sus manos.

-Clavándose ella misma la espada cerca de su pecho- Kariko se hizo la fuerte para no soltar lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

-Ninguno de nosotros llegamos a tiempo...- Kemura cerró los ojos recordando el suceso.

_&&&flash back&&&_

_Naruto se encontraba en el suelo literalmente horrorizado por ver como Tani estaba enfrente de él intentando inútilmente el mantenerse de pie. La espada incrustada en su cuerpo era más que visible y cuando Shiro retiró bruscamente su arma, el cuerpo inerte de la kunoichi cayó lentamente ante los ojos de todo su equipo. _

_El enemigo pudo recuperar el pergamino después de aventar fuertemente a Soma, la cual fue ayudada inmediatamente por Kariko, llegando a tiempo. Mientras Kazuki y Kemura detenían el ataque de los agresores, logrando alejarlos con mucho trabajo y así acercarse a su joven compañera._

_El rubio se levantó y yendo lo más rápido que pudo al lado de la chica, la sostuvo suavemente intentando ver el daño y se derrumbó por ver tanta sangre en ella… ¡Esto no debió de haber pasado! ¡Él debería ser el herido, no ella!_

_-Na… Naru… Naruto-kun…- la joven morena hablaba con dificultad. Despertó al sentir el poder que emanaba su mejor y único hermano, llenándola de una paz y tranquilidad que jamás sintió._

_-No hables, tranquila- el sentimiento que inundaba su ser era aterrador… sintiéndose desfallecer por no saber qué hacer para salvarla, por perder a un ser que apreciaba sin poderlo evitar. –Voy a ayudarte-_

_-No te… no te rindas…ante el Kyubi… gánale- sonrió Tani débilmente –recuerda que… que hay gente que te… necesita-_

_-Sch, no hables, por favor. Te vas a recuperar- _

_-No Naru-kun. Prométeme que… que volverás a… a Konoha y cumpli… cumplirás todos tus sueños y la… promesa que le has hecho a… a tu equipo- y débilmente acercó su mano a la mejilla de él, la cual fue tomada dulcemente –y serás el ho… hombre que el Kyubi me… me ha contado que… eras y serás-_

_-…Tani…-_

_-Vamos necio, promételo- acarició la mejilla de ese hombre que estimaba como su hermano mayor y que salvó para que viviera como se merecía. Le sonrió y sintió como una lágrima cayó en su mejilla… por lo menos pudo sentir una vez esa humanidad que había perdido Naruto… la cual buscó día y noche sin descanso._

_-Lo prometo-_

_La mano pequeña perdió toda su fuerza, cayendo lentamente ante una mirada azulada llena de dolor._

_&&&Fin Flash back&&&_

Si tan solo él hubiera estado en el lugar de Tani aún seguiría con vida y él no sería un estorbo. El recuerdo de esa sonrisa era lo que lo mantenía de pie al juramento que le hizo antes de verla morir. Ese único sentimiento que sintió por años era horrible y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no vivirlo de nuevo… sin embargo en esos momentos lo percibía nuevamente, regresó después de olvidarlo por causa de la cuarta fusión… ¡era verdaderamente aterrador! Siendo la verdadera razón por la que no quería regresar al Olvido.

Se "odió" él mismo por mucho tiempo y por lo mismo evitaba a toda costa el "hacer" lazos con las personas cercanas a él… no quería que murieran ante sus ojos por estar a su lado y ayudarlo. Por eso no quería regresar a Konoha, ya que se encontraría a viejos amigos… por eso buscó liberar a Arashi y a los demás de él… por eso no quería regresar con Hinata, ya que la podría en peligro y el perderla… ¡Dios! Hasta pensarlo le lastimaba.

Todo lo había hecho mal. ¿Por qué tuvo que verla de nuevo? ¿Por qué nuevamente se enamoró perdidamente Hinata y ella de él? ¿Por qué hizo que se entregara a él? Y, ¿por qué a la vez no se arrepentía? Se encontraba su mente en un caos total. Tenía que alejarse nuevamente de todos para evitarles algún daño irreversible, pero era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Simplemente le era imposible. Los lazos que había forjado estas simples horas con todos era lo que ahora le motivaba para seguir… hasta ese momento entendió el sentimiento que esa pequeña tenía hacia él, el porqué no dudo ni un segundo el protegerle dándole su vida.

Su cuerpo le temblaba y lo único que quería era desaparecer… ¡No debió de aceptar nunca nada de esto! Inclusive Kanno y Jirato, junto con los demás zorros, eran importantes… esos seres inseparables que darían su vida solamente por verlo vivo, esos seres que aguantaban todo sin recibir algo a cambio. Ahora se encontraban dándole su apoyo, sentados acompañándolo, sintiendo lo mismo que él…

-Gracias- el susurro apenas fue escuchado por los Kitsune, que levantaron su cabeza para buscar a su amo. Este se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de un gran edificio seleccionado por la lejanía del pueblo. Sus piernas no estaban completamente flexionadas y sus codos se recargaban en sus rodillas.

-Amo…- Jirato se levantó, acercándose lentamente al rubio –no debe agradecernos lo que hacemos con tanto gusto- se sentó al lado de él y le siguió a los segundos Kanno. –El estar a su lado es una gran aventura y… si debemos perder la vida, sería un honor con tal de que usted esté bien-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esa es una respuesta fácil, Naruto-sama…- Kanno se adelantó a contestar –simplemente porque usted haría exactamente lo mismo por todos nosotros, además de que usted es alguien muy importante que no queremos perder-

-¿Y si yo…?-

-De todas maneras lo haríamos, Naruto…- la voz suave de esa mujer logró tranquilizarle su ajetreado corazón. Cerró los ojos como respuesta y a los segundos siente como unas manos suaves acariciaban su rostro tiernamente. –Ahora entiendo tu miedo, pero no debes de sentirlo ya… porque esta vez, no estás solo-

Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos y alzando un poco su cabeza se encontró con su mujer arrodillada enfrente de él… se encontró esas perlas que tanto amaba, que tanto necesitaba. –Ya no estás solo porque yo estoy aquí- y lo abrazó fuertemente.

La lluvia que amenazaba con caer por fin se desplomó libre sobre ellos y con eso, Hinata pudo sentir como Naruto poco a poco liberaba todo su sentir, el cómo se aferraba a ella. El fuerte y necesitado abrazo que sintió le demostraba lo mucho que agradecía esas palabras y las pequeñas gotas que caían por su cuello, que no tenían que nada que ver con el clima cálido y libre de nubes, dijeron por sí mismas que por primera vez necesitaba que alguien rompiera ese gran hielo que se encontraba en su interior…

.

.

.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Yo te lo dije-

-Maldita sea Reika… ¡Me hiciste perder mi tiempo!-

No había duda que esa mujer era una estúpida. No solo le había dado el poder de regresar al equipo… ¡le entregó parte del 3 colas y para qué… la muy idiota lo perdió por un "mal cálculo".

-Te lo advertí Ferme…- Reika tomó más de su café –pero no todo está perdido. Sólo necesito una muestra de tu sangre y ya-

-Escúchame bien mujerzuela… vuelves a fallarme y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol- Ferme se levantó fuertemente de la silla y mirando con odio a Reika, salió del recinto.

Ella en cambio, sonrió victoriosa al encontrarse con la solución para controlar a su _amor_. Lo que nadie sabía es que sí encontró la solución para deshacerse del Jinchuriki del Kyubi sin eliminar al Bijuu…

-Veo que todos son unos tontos. Ahora tengo que planear el siguiente movimiento y eliminar a esa intrusa para siempre- Reika rió bajo mientras guardaba la prueba de su trabajo en una caja fuerte escondida detrás de un cuadro. –Adiós Hyuga-

Lo que jamás espero ni supo, fue que un par de ojos le observaron con cuidado, analizando sus movimientos y deseando el momento de eliminarla sin la necesidad de levantar sospechas entre los inquilinos del lugar.

-Con esto, no solo eliminaré al legado de Yondaime… sino que te destruiré, Sasuke-kun…-

.

.

.

Durante toda la noche Sasuke esperó a Naruto, el cual seguramente se encontraba con Hinata. Ahora entendía el porqué exageraba con el cuidado hacia ellos y deseaba, fervientemente, que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que estaría con él, sin importar nada.

Sakura dormía plácidamente a su lado, apoyándolo. Le dio un beso en la frente y cuando decidió que era tiempo de irla a acostar, pudo ver como uno de los zorros entraba tranquilamente por el pasillo principal. Lo reconoció enseguida y le sonrió.

-_Sasuke_- Jirato se colocó enfrente del mencionado. –Mis amos necesitan de tu ayuda-

-¿Qué dices?- Se preocupó por el tono serio y preocupado que manejó el Kitsune -¿Les ha pasado algo?-

-Digamos que si…- al ver como el Uchiha acostó a Sakura en el sofá y la tapó con la cobija que ella misma había traído para los dos. –Mi ama no puede cargar sola a mi amo y ni mi hermano y yo tenemos la fuerza suficiente para regresar con ustedes-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Mi ama ha sanado algo dentro de él y ha hecho que quedara exhausto- Sasuke no escondió su asombro y felicidad, sobre todo por las últimas palabras –^^ Y mi amada ama me dijo viniera por ti ya que te necesita para reunificar lazos…- agachó su cabeza, en forma de rendición -todos te necesitamos, ¿quieres ayudarnos?-

La sonrisa marcada en el rostro fue la única respuesta que esperaba…

-¿Sasuke?- Cuando Sakura despertó y se encontró con que estaba sola, se sentó e intentó buscarlo. Lo que no se esperó es que, al levantarse 19 minutos después, viera como su querido entraba cargando en su espalda a un durmiente Naruto, seguido por Hinata y los zorros, los cuales brillaban de felicidad (sobretodo Jirato, el cual veía alegremente al azabache y brincaba muy cerca de él).

-Gracias Hinata- pensó la ojiverde cuando por fin acostaron al rubio y ella comentó que se quedaría con él, hasta que despertara.

-Entendido, avisaré a Shikamaru e Ino, no te preocupes- Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Jirato.

-Sasuke, teme…- obtuvo la atención de todos –Gracias-

-Créeme, fue todo un placer- sacó de su chaleco una pequeña bolsa y le ofreció un chocolate al zorro -¿Quieres?-

-¡Sí!- a su ama -¿Puedo?-

-Claro- Hinata abrazaba a Naruto, el cual descansaba en su pecho.

-Uchiha…- Kanno miró dudoso al humano que le daba a su hermano el dulce.

-Dime-

-Bueno… yo…- bajó la mirada demostrando pena -¿no…? ¿Podrás preparar por curiosidad zumo de tomate?-

-¿Eh?- tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron asombrados por la suavidad de las palabras y por lo que había pedido Kanno.

-Es que… yo…- suspiró derrotado –necesito descansar y bueno…-

-Espera que en un momento te lo traigo- Sakura besó a su amado y acarició al zorro –no tardo- y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

-¿Te gusta el zumo de tomate?- El ojinegro estaba asombrado por esa revelación… ¡también adoraba ese zumo!

-Y no solo eso… ¡lo hace muy feliz para después tumbarlo por horas!- Jirato comenzó a lamer el delicioso chocolate que era demasiado dulce para dormir unas cuantas horas.

-No grites Baka, ¿por qué eres tan ruidoso?-

-No lo sé- aventando el chocolate cerca de su hermano -¿quieres probarlo? ¡Está delicioso!-

-¿En… en verdad?-

-Sí, sólo espero que no te moleste el que yo lo haya lamido-

-No importa. Sólo quiero probarlo- y lo hizo, poniendo una mueca de disgusto por tener mucho dulce en su lengua.

-Hahahahaha- los humanos rieron bajo por lo hecho antes. En verdad Jirato se parecía mucho a Naruto –es mejor que me vaya para dejarlos descansar. En un momento te traigo lo que me has pedido Kanno…- a Hinata -¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-¿Puedes prestarme otra cobija?- abrazó a su amado, el cual suspiró –Aún está temblando-

-En un momento lo traigo- y salió de la habitación.

Hinata acariciaba esa selva rubia y recordaba el momento que compartió con Naruto, que por primera vez fue libre. Jirato por lo mientras, cayó de espaldas al ver como su hermano sacó de la "nada" una bolsa repleta de trufas.

-¿Prometes que vas a comerlas con moderación?- Kanno la acercó a su hermano, el cual tenía los ojos como platos por el acto.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?-

-Sí o no-

-No, ¡las quiero comer todas!- Jirato por poco pesca el contenedor de su perdición.

-Jirato, puedes comerlas sin problemas ya que este chocolate no afectará al amo… pero quiero que las disfrutes-

-¿Te las dio el Uchiha verdad?-

-No-

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-No-

-¿El problemático?-

-Sé realista-

-Hmmm… ¡No me digas que Kariko! ¡No las voy a comer!-

-¡Sch! No grites tonto… el propio amo me las dio-

-¿O.o?-

-Dijo que era un pago por lo que haces… pero quiere que las disfrutes. Así que, -las lanza –no te las comas de una…- suspiró resignado al ver como su hermano destrozó literalmente la bolsa–eres incorregible-

Para cuando entró Sasuke con Sakura, encontraron que Hinata se había quedado dormida acurrucando en su pecho a Naruto, Jirato estaba acostado de "panza arriba" en uno de las orillas del cuarto, junto con una bolsa que contenía algunas trufas y a Kanno, sentado observando la luna. –Kanno, aquí está tu zumo- el ojinoche se acercó a él y tapó bien a Hinata y a Jirato, el cual no dejaba de roncar (Dahia: no molesto como cierto hombre que lo hace cuando está dormido XD… Ich liebe dich, Markus…)

-Gracias- y salió de la habitación, para sentarse en la sala y degustar tan deliciosa bebida… que poco a poco fue relajándolo.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué delicia!- no pudo evitar gritar ante semejante sabor -¡Sakura-chan, no cabe duda que Sasuke se sacó la lotería contigo!- y continuó con su degustación.

-Gra… gracias- el rubor de sus mejillas la delató.

-Veo que tenemos otro punto débil en un zorro- Comentó alegremente Sasuke, quién se iba a imaginar que Kanno tuviera uno.

-¡Sí!- el zorro comentó demasiado satisfecho –pero el mío no se compara para nada con Hikaru… ¡el pobre…- seguía lamiendo el plato mientras hablaba -…con solo comer un camarón… pierde toda su fuerza!- ya casi se acababa su jugo cuando continuó –pensándolo bien, creo que es peor lo de mi maestro, el Kyubi…- lengüeteaba desesperado lo último del plato -eso es algo que a… a todos sin excepción nos afecta-

-¿A todos?- Sakura se entretenía viendo como Kanno se "abría" a ellos. ¿Desde cuándo el más serio del grupo Kitsune comentaba cosas tan íntimas?

-Sí, hasta el amo… ahhhh… amo sufre las consecuencias- se estiró y bostezando acercó el plato a los pies de Sakura.

-¿Y cuáles son?- el moreno preguntó curioso (aunque su expresión no daba rastros de su sentir).

-Dolores de estómago terribles, agregando mareos y ganas de…- se sentó y adormecido se acurrucó en uno de los sillones –si come el amo espárragos…- bosteza y se acomoda de tal manera de que se perdería ante la presencia de Morfeo en cualquier momento -todos nos enfermam… y… caemos en cama ya que… ya que… ¡el Kyubi lo aborrece! Prefiere ahhhh –bostezó quedándose dormido- comerse a un humano ahhh… -bostezó de nuevo- antes de espárragos, y… digan que eso es mu…-

-¿El Kyubi ha comido humanos?- Sasuke estaba asombrado ante esas palabras.

-No sé… eso nos dijo. No… no tengo i…dea– bostezó de nuevo, estaba ya muy cerca de Morfeo.

-Ah bueno-

-Sólo se ha que… con l… vi… de mi… a…- los efectos de ese jugo estaban haciendo efecto, el sueño le estaba ganando, y por lo mismo hablaba muy bajo –y des… s… la de…- y se perdió en un sueño profundo.

¿Qué quiso decir Kanno con eso? Lo importante en el momento era dejarlo dormir junto con los demás y cubriéndolo con la cobija dejaron que descansaran...

continuará


	35. Descontrol

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**¡Hola amantes del Fic! ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Yo aquí desde México intentando darle una continuación a esta historia. He de confesarles que el giro que está tomando el manga ha hecho que mi amor por Naruto y la inspiración se fuera muy lejos. ¿Acaso quiere destrozar Kishimoto-Baka XD el amor que le tengo al manga y a estas dos parejas (NaruHina y SasuSaku) que tanto me agradan? La verdad es que simplemente no me gusta la historia como se va turnando y si se hace lo que yo no quiero que pase (no es por hacer spoiler pero en verdad Kishimoto me ha dado duro)….prefiero que exista el SasuNaru que el NaruSaku. No me lo tomen a mal, pero es muy feo que dos amigos como ellos terminen juntos… **

**Es mi humilde opinión.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. ¡No sé qué haría sin ustedes! También espero darle continuación a mis demás historias (y el monstruo de la cama está con nosotros, ya que él me ayudó a darle el toque cómico a este capítulo XD), prometo que será pronto.**

**¡AH! Y quiero agradecerle en especial a Denishitaz por su inimaginable ayuda y esos mensajes de apoyo… ¡Muchas gracias amiga por darme esperanzas hacia el NaruHina! Nos estamos leyendo por Messenger XD.**

**Les dejo la conti no sin antes decirles… ¡VIVA EL LEMON Y EL NARUHINA!**

* * *

Capítulo 35: Descontrol.

-Ahhh…- Con mucha pereza se levanto Kariko. Ella se encontraba cómodamente en su cama. Se sentó y observando su panorama se preguntó de la localización de Naruto. No podía negar que había tenido la curiosidad de ir con Naruto y ofrecerle "sus cuidados", pero no pudo hacerlo ya que desconocía en dónde estaba el rubio. Con mucha pesadez se vistió y arrastrando sus pies, caminó lentamente a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le informara de su amor imposible. Para su favor se encontraba la rubia oxigenada y el peinado de piña.

-Buenos días, Kariko- Shikamaru al verla intentó saludarla lo más alegre posible, ya que buscaría generarle los primeros problemas del día.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- bostezó y sin más se acercó al frigorífico.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- el mismo ninja comenzaría con su plan. ¿Podía molestarla y hacer reír a Ino? Esperaba que con eso pudiera convencerla para no detallarle algunas cosas a su problemática novia. _Mujeres._

-Bien, gracias… aunque estoy preocupada por Naruto-kun…-

-Pues de eso no debes inquietarte- y continuó hablando con Ino, olvidándose de la recién llegada.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?- Odiaba a ese idiota y odiaba su inteligencia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la molestada?

-Pues verás…- viendo que la rubia comenzó a reír, por conocer la estrategia de su amigo –estoy así ya que _ZORRO BLANCO_ regresó anoche, junto con su NOVIA y ahora descansan… J-U-N-T-O-S-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la pobre casi sufre de un infarto. Dejó caer el jugo de naranja recién robado.

-Si Kariko-chan- continuó la rubia –Con decirte que nos pidieron Kanno y Jirato que no los molestáramos-

-Eso es imposible… ¿Están de broma verdad?- aún no se recuperaba de la horrible noticia. ¡Naruto solo con esa tipeja deforme! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Sería problemático hacerlo… no ganaría nada mintiéndote-

.

.

.

El grito de desesperación proveniente de una parte de la casa les llamó por un momento la atención, y sólo un momento ya que regresaron a lo suyo.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres levantarte?- insistió nuevamente. ¿Desde cuándo se hacía tanto del rogar?

-No-

-Vamos Naruto, tenemos que hacerlo, es tarde- acariciaba tiernamente su mano que se encontraba enlazada con la suya.

-No-

_Hay vamos de nuevo. _-Amor…- Hinata se encontraba acostada cómodamente en el pecho de él, dándole caricias suaves y cuando escuchó de nuevo su negativa lo abrazó fuertemente –debemos bajar, nos esperan para desayunar-

-No quiero-

-¿Por qué no quieres?- se levantó un poco y recibió una caricia en su mejilla mientras se perdía en el hermoso cielo de su pareja.

-Quiero quedarme contigo-

_Buena razón._ Rió levemente y recuperando su posición en tan masculino pecho, le abrazó fuertemente. -Flojo-

-Necia- ¿Qué tenía de malo quedarse con ella? Realmente la misión la mandó muy lejos cuando despertó, tendiendo como único objetivo el estar con esa mujer maravillosa que le regalaba todo el amor del universo.

-Oh Naruto, no me tientes a permanecer aquí…- y lo besó en el pecho para después acomodar su cabeza en su hombro, impregnándose de su olor tan masculino.

-Vamos, sólo quiero estar contigo- y la abrazó fuerte, el separarse de ella era más difícil día con día. Y más con lo de anoche, lo liberó de tal manera que se sentía libre. Nunca había degustado algo así y por eso quería quedarse con ella hasta que la vida se lo permitiese.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, desayunemos y regresamos, al fin que Sasuke quiere quedarse un día más-

-No- frunció el ceño. ¿No entendía que deseaba solamente estar con ella? Sí que era molesta cuando andaba de necia.

-¡Hahahahaha!- rió ante el puchero inconsciente de Naruto y con un movimiento rápido logró robarle un beso a ese Adonis que tenía como pareja. –Te recuerdo que tenemos que comer, ¡ayer no probaste bocado!-

-No tengo hambre-

-¿No? Pues yo si… anda vamos- se acuesta en su pecho de nuevo –y así me dejas molestar a Kariko por unas horas-

-Celosa-

-Eres incorregible. Uzumaki Naruto, te amo-

-Y yo a ti, Hinata Hyuga-

-Lo sé- acarició los hombros de su hombre – ¡Qué malo eres!- levantó un poco su cabeza para encontrarse esos cielos que tanto amaba -¿Y si pedimos el desayuno en cama?-

-Perfecto- y buscó la manera de besarla.

_Aún podía salirse con la suya._

Después de convencer a Naruto de comer algo, Hinata pudo "levantarse" (el rubio no se lo permitió) y estirándose llamó a Jirato, el cual apareció en seguida brincando y completamente feliz. Le pidió que si pudiera avisarle a Kemura que deseaban el desayuno en cama y si podía ayudarla con eso. Terminando un manjar basado en frutas y yogurt, tuvieron una sesión de sueño reparador (_Dahia: No sean mal pensados… ¡Sólo durmieron! XD; Inner: lo otro viene más adelante XD…; Dahia: Inner, no te me adelantes… ¬¬_). Para cuando despertó el rubio (de un excelente humor por cierto) encontró que Hinata se había metido a bañar y estaba ya lista para salir.

Se había puesto un vestido blanco con un escote deliciosamente provocativo, el cual no tenía mangas y la falda dejaba ver sus piernas hasta las rodillas; unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón que alzaban su figura, su cabello se lo recogió en una cola de caballo dejando que su flequillo le diera un toque inocente a ese hermoso rostro y se había puesto un poco de maquillaje… ¡Se veía realmente hermosa! Se sentó en la cama y fue despertado en su totalidad por un fuerte abrazo de Hinata.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- rio un poco al ver esa cabellera rubia completamente despeinada, agregando la cara de almohada de su amado.

-Contigo mejor- Y quitándose la tentación le besó la nariz, para bajar después a sus labios. –Te ves hermosa-

-Gra… gracias- supuso que se sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la pena ante esas palabras -Ahora te toca a ti arreglarte que vamos a salir… aquí tienes tu ropa-

Hinata se encontraba completamente feliz por ver a Naruto tan mejorado: esa aura de rechazo había desaparecido por completo y estaba mucho más accesible, algo que no desaprovecharía. Mientras Naruto se preparaba, Hinata hizo la cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir para dejar los trastes en la cocina, entró Kanno con dos bolsas de plástico acomodadas en su espalda.

-Ama, me pregunta Sasu… Uchiha-Baka si todo está bien- las acomodó en la orilla del cuarto y se acercó después a ella.

-Está todo de maravilla-

-Gracias ama- el zorro se sentó a lado de ella para recibir gustoso esas caricias que lo mataban.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-

-Se equivoca. Nos ha liberado de un gran peso, no sabe lo tranquilos que estamos ahora- se levanta –me retiro… ^^ tengo algunas cosas que hacerle al Uchiha… si me necesita sólo llámeme-

¡Hasta los zorros estaban de buen humor! Eso sí que era bueno. Suspiró satisfecha. Al parecer si lograría salvar a su amado de la destrucción... aunque aún tenía varias dudas que sanear con el Kyubi, por lo que era necesario invocarlo y hablar con él. ¿Acaso Naruto y ella aún no eran uno? Es cierto que desde que lo hizo suyo (_Inner_: que envidia XD) este presentó grandes cambios, pero no los dichos por el demonio… ¿habrá hecho algo mal? Y el problema más grande era el buscar el momento adecuado para que su novio no notara nada. ¡Pero como si ahora estaba despierto y con unas energías enormes!

-Rayos- se sentó en la cama y tomó su bolsa, la cual se encontraba en el buró.

-¿Pasa algo?-

La voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se perdiera ante la maravillosa vista que le ofrecía su pareja. La camisa casual de color naranja que había seleccionado con cuidado hacía que la espalda de Naruto se marcara más, agregando que el muy hombre se dejo abiertos 3 botones, el cuello mal acomodado… esos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban a la perfección y su cabello despeinado como siempre (Dahia: ¡DIOOOOSSSS! ¡¡¡NECESITO UN BABERO!!! Mi _Inner_ presenta un derrame nasal masivo y desmayo tan solo por imaginarlo XD pobre, espero que despierte para seguir con el capitulo) le daba un aire de sensualidad tal que comprendió porque Kariko estaba pretendiéndolo… y el porqué empezaba a convencerse que era mejor quedarse toda la tarde con él a solas.

-¿Listo?-

-Si-

-¡Pues vámonos!-

La ojiperla tomó dulcemente esa mano bronceada y salieron juntos. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la estancia y reunirse con los demás, encontraron a un par de zorros que se localizaban en el patio central. Ambos hablaban en voz baja y lo que hizo despertar la curiosidad de sus amos… corrección: la gran curiosidad de Hinata, fue la risa macabra de Jirato. Por lo que ella jaló a Naruto para averiguar qué era lo que planeaban.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- la voz de su ama hizo que se levantaran rápidamente y se dirigieran con saltos a su posición.

-¡Amos!- Jirato brincó feliz a su encuentro –Hacemos planes-

-¿Planes?- Naruto comentó después de ver como Kanno se sentó y le dijo algo al oído a Jirato, el cual rió sin alguna pena.

-Tenemos pensado jugarle bromas a Sasuke-Baka hasta que se exaspere- el más pequeño de los peludos comentó aún riendo.

-Así es- y siguieron con su plática.

Ambos humanos se buscaron con la mirada, para que después Hinata soltara una fuerte carcajada. -¿Y se puede saber el motivo ante tal amenaza?-

-El Uchiha ese es el único que no nos ha regañado por lo que hacemos- Kanno contestó molesto –y queremos averiguar hasta donde llega su paciencia-

-Cierto- continuó Jirato –hasta Sakura-chan nos dio una reprimenda en la mañana por el hecho de que entramos a su recámara sin avisar… ^^ y no los encontramos en un buen momento-

-¡JIRATO!- Hinata rió ante eso… ¿Qué tan traviesos podían ser esos zorros? -¿Y qué hizo Sasuke?-

-Se levantó y con una caricia nos sacó… ¡Y yo quería que se molestara! Pero sólo sonrió y le pidió disculpas a Sakura-chan por nuestra travesura para seguir en lo suyo-

-Es por ello que nos vengaremos- Kanno lo dijo con un tono de voz tal, que le puso la piel de gallina a su ama –pero no sabemos qué hacer con él… ¡No le molesta nada de lo que hacemos!-

-Lo hemos planeado todo… ¡pero nada! E inclusive Kanno le quitó el zumo de tomate restante del desayuno y este se preparó otro…-

-Denle algo dulce- comentó Naruto sin más –Y que sea de tal manera que tenga que soportar el sabor todo el día-

Los tres seres que se encontraban enfrente de él ni siquiera se preocuparon por esconder el asombro que tenían. ¿Naruto dando ese tipo de consejos? ¡Sí! Y era demasiado gracioso verlo cruzar los brazos para planear la travesura del día. Sí que se sentía liberado.

-Fresas… odia las fresas- terminó de decir el rubio. –Fresas con miel... los odiará por el resto de su vida-

-¡Perfecto!- Jirato saltó del gusto y viendo a su hermano -¡Vamos a pedirle fresas a Kemura-san! Yo creo que le va a encantar el plan-

-Y si le hacemos un zumo y que se lo tome pensando que es de tomate… ¡Vamos!- y ambos Kitsune salieron disparados al Dojo.

Después Naruto tomó dulcemente la mano de Hinata y la jaló literalmente a la estancia (ya que ella se encontraba en un estado de shock). En ese lugar se encontraba su equipo más la dueña de la casa.

-¡Hasta que…! ¡Dios!- Kariko absorbió la masculinidad que emanaba el rubio y se contuvo a levantarse y abrazarlo. ¡Era demasiado sexy para ser verdad! Aunque estaba debatiendo a qué mujer molestar, ya que el Uchiha no se veía nada mal con esos vaqueros negros y su camisa blanca, medio abrochado... no cabía duda que Konoha tenía tan buenos especímenes.

-Buenas- Hinata abrazó a su rubio y miró a su "rival" diciéndole con la mirada "este hombre es sólo mío".

-¿Van a salir?- Shikamaru se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones que le daban una excelente vista al cielo por la cercanía de este a un gran ventanal.

-Así es. Quiero conocer la aldea- Hinata le sacó la lengua a Kariko, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y así vengarse por lo de _-Kun_

-Me parece excelente- Sakura sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo con una expresión más relajada. -¿quieren que nos quedemos con los zorros?-

-Hn… si- Naruto se adelantó a "contestar afirmativamente" y con ello Hinata comenzó a reír. Lo que le esperaba al Uchiha… pobre.

-Excelente. Sólo quiero avisarles que vamos a hacer un recorrido que nos pidió Kemura en la tarde. Después cenaremos fuera y prepararemos nuestras cosas. Regresamos mañana a Konoha.

-Vale. Nos vemos en la noche-

.

.

.

El paseo fue lo mejor que había tenido Hinata desde que salieron de Konoha. El colorido de la ciudad y el aroma a paz la relajó mucho, y más por el hecho de que Naruto la llevó a lugares que tenían una belleza sin igual. Ahora se encontraban en una pequeña colina lejos de la ciudad. Cuando ella le preguntó porqué ese lugar, Naruto le comentó que era precisamente ese parque donde podía huir de las latosas del grupo y encontrar un momento de paz.

-Hehehe, puedo imaginarlo-

Naruto la acurrucó en su pecho después de recargarse en el árbol –eran un par de demonios inseparables-

-¿La extrañas?- besó su barbilla y comenzó a jugar con su camisa… ¡Realmente era tan sexy!

-Si-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla-

-Le hubieras caído bien…- suspiro –gracias por lo de ayer-

-No hay de qué… créeme que para mí fue un gusto ayudarte- y lo besó.

Después de un rato de silencio se dirigieron a la mansión ya que Hinata tenía una gran sorpresa para él y quería dárselo aprovechando que nadie estaría en casa.

.

.

.

-Pero Kemura, no podemos hacerlo-

-¡Claro que pueden! Preciosa, sólo es cuestión que se decidan, no se arrepentirán- contestó muy sonriente.

Después de eso, no hubo expresiones más que: "Hn", "No creo… ¿qué opinas Shika?", "Problemático", "¿Lo vas a hacer sin mí Sasuke-kun?", "¡HN!"… "¿Por qué te ruborizaste Ino?"… "¿Pero no has visto la cara de Sasuke?"… "¡Dejen de molestarme, par de molestas!"

Si que los de Konoha eran reservados. ¿Acaso entrar en un baño termal mixto era tan problemático? Kariko y Kemura se miraron sin entender el porqué el Uchiha estaba con un raro sonrojo, Haruno presentaba una vena en su frente, la Yamanaka reía como loca y el piña-man solo movía la cabeza en negación.

-¡Oh vamos!- Kariko, nada perdida, tomó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el interior… pero no contó con que este se separara como un experto y que, segundos después, se escuchara un gran estruendo. Cuando volteó encontró que cierta pelirrosa había destruido con su puño una columna de hormigón.

-¡¿o.O?!-

-¿A dónde crees que vas con MI prometido, zorra?- el flequillo de Sakura no dejaba ver su rostro, pero el tonito y la posición por semejante reacción, hicieron que los anfitriones sudaran frío… y no solo ellos, Sasuke sabía lo terrorífica que se volvía Sakura con sus "arranques de celos". Por eso fue llamada la _flor letal del cerezo_.

-Este… ^^' pues verás… yo no- Kariko no sabía ni que hacer o qué decir.

-¡Déjense de estupideces y entremos! No se arrepentirán- tomó a su hermana y entraron como dos locos desesperados para salvarse de una loca (XD). Con ello, Shikamaru suspiró y entró, seguido de Sasuke (Dahia: aunque no lo crean, él teme por su vida. XD), Sakura y por último Ino, la cual simplemente sonreía por ver los grandes cambios en su antiguo amor. Estaba más que orgullosa de su mejor amiga. –Bien hecho Sakura-

.

.

.

-Vamos a ver- se colocó en medio de la estancia y mirando a su amado –te tengo varios regalitos- Haciendo unos sellos apareció una bolsa de gran tamaño. –Déjame buscarlo…- Hinata metió sus manos y buscaba entre varios objetos el regalo de la Godaime. -¡lo tengo!- y sacó una botella azul que tenía en su interior _Sake_.

-¿Sake?- el rubio la sostuvo en su mano después de que su novia la dejó en la mesita de centro.

-Así es. Tsunade-sama quería que fuera un regalo porque regresaste conmigo- le sonrió para después seguir buscando en su bolsa. -¿Dónde lo dejé?-

-¿Tsunade te lo dio?- Naruto veía raro a la botella, sintiendo que la había visto antes en algún lugar…

-Así es, para festejar nuestra reconciliación-

-Ah-

-Vamos a probarla… al fin estamos solos y no creo que se enojen si tomamos un poco en la estancia- encontró una caja negra después de tanto buscar -¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué encontraste?- El ojiazul se puso cerca de ella para descubrir una sonrisa cómplice en su compañera.

-Tengo que darte dos cosas… cierra los ojos- Hinata rió al ver que Naruto alzó una ceja –Vamos, no seas necio, es una sorpresa-

Cuando la obedeció, Hinata se sentó enfrente de él, le dio un beso corto y sacó de una cajita el collar que tanto adoró su amado. Lo encontró tirado después de que Naruto los salvara de las armas de las Natzuki y desapareciera con el Kyubi y Soma. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo pasó lentamente por la cabeza de él, evitando a toda costa que supiera que era. Al estar la cadena completamente apoyada en ese cuello tan imponentemente sexy, tomó la piedra y la puso suavemente en el pecho de él.

-¿Qué es eso?- Naruto no pudo más con lo que sentía. ¿Por qué empezaba a sentir unas ganas tremendas de desobedecer a Hinata y averiguar lo que estaba haciendo? Tenía que preguntarle qué era eso.

-Sólo espera un momento más- Le dio un beso y tomó ahora la Hitai-te que había tenido como recuerdo. Apoyo el símbolo de Konoha en su frente y quitando algunos hilos dorados para acomodarlo lo amarró con cuidado para no lastimarlo. –Aún no abras tus ojos-

Deposito un beso suave en el protector y con voz alegre comentó. -¡listo! Ya puedes abrirlos-

Y así lo hizo. Antes de saber qué cosas había hecho Hinata buscó su mirada y sin más disfruto de la gran sonrisa que le llenaba de tanta felicidad. Después palpó la tela que se encontraba en su cabeza, desamarró el protector y se dio cuenta que era el suyo… el que le dio años atrás Iruka, como símbolo de respeto y aceptación. Inmediatamente bajó su mirada y esta vez se asombró… ¡Era el collar del primero! Se "enojó" cuando se dio cuenta que lo había perdido en la batalla… ¡Y Hinata lo tenía! En verdad no había palabras para describir lo que sentía…

-Tuve que cambiarle la correa ya que estaba rota- un pequeño rubor se presentó en sus mejillas y jugueteó con sus dedos. –Espero que no te moleste-

-En lo absoluto- suspiró hondo y sin más preámbulos la besó. Quería agradecerle cada una de las cosas que ella hacía por él. La amaba. No había duda alguna y, sin más miedos y dudas, lucharía hasta con la propia muerte con tal de estar con ella siempre. Hablando de eso, le agradecería a Hiashi-sama por la felicidad que tendría por el resto de su vida por la sorprendente propuesta que le hizo antes de comenzar su misión…

&&&&Flash back&&&&

_Todos los zorros que escuchaban desde la puerta no pudieron esconder el asombro de esas palabras… ¡Si que el mundo de los humanos era extraño! ¿Cuándo había visto el universo a un padre que felicitara a su yerno por tan pocas palabras y le abriera las puertas de su casa? Con eso el rubio tomó dulcemente la mano de su pareja y la ayudó a levantarse, dándole una reverencia a Hiashi y con eso darle fin a la reunión._

_-Y antes que se retiren- los detuvo Hiashi en la puerta –Naruto-san, ¿puedes quedarte unos momentos? Hay algo que quiero que te enteres de una vez- el mencionado besó a su novia (oficialmente y ante los ojos del clan Hyuga lo eran) y regresó, mientras Hinata sonrió y ante su "preparare la cena" salió, pero la pobre sin darse cuenta de los zorros peculiarmente curiosos que se encontraban espiando, abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco de susto._

_-¡AH! Pero ustedes que chismosos son… ¡vámonos a la cocina!- y ante esas órdenes los zorros se levantaron y corrieron a refugiarse al patio, mientras Hinata no podía dejar de reír por la extraña actitud de los animales._

_-Ya que estamos solos… quiero entregarte esto- de su kimono saca un pergamino pequeño._

_-Hn- realmente no le dio importancia, algo que notó el mayor de los dos._

_-Es de tu padre. Él me lo encargó cuando naciste y me pidió que te lo entregara cuando estuvieras listo-_

_Eso cambiaba todo. ¿De su padre? Ante eso tomó Naruto el pergamino y lo guardó en su pantalón para leerlo después... con Hinata claro –Gracias-_

_-No, yo soy el que te agradece todo lo que has hecho por mi hija- suspiró y enfrentándose a esos hielos azules –cambió mucho desde que te fuiste y ahora puedo enorgullecerme de ella… no cabe duda que ambos serán excelentes líderes del clan-_

_-¿Hn?- Naruto puso una cara de duda… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Líderes? ¿Ambos?_

_-Así es…- se levantó el ojiperla y cuando se acercó a la puerta –tienes dos meses para proponerle matrimonio a mi hija y así casarse en noviembre como lo tengo planeado- y realmente disfrutó el pequeño rubor que presentaron esas mejillas y la mirada azulada asombrada. No cabía duda que era el hijo de Kushina, sin olvidar a Minato, y como lo prometió hace tiempo, se haría cargo del chico como debió de ser hace años._

_-Yo…- pero no pudo terminar ya que un grito y una gran risa proveniente del exterior lo silenció. Se paró inmediatamente al reconocer la voz y al salir vio como Hinata trataba de meter a Kanno a la casa, pero este se encontraba debajo de esta (recordemos que las residencias japonesas tienen los pisos levantados) completamente aterrado._

_-Ve y ayúdale a tu prometida con esos zorros desesperados…- el Hyuga colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico –ya que tienen que descansar para la misión de mañana…- serio -te la encargo, te imploro que no le suceda nada, porque todos necesitamos de ella, al igual que tú- y con eso lo dejó solo._

_Pero Naruto no podía moverse. Solo observaba como Jirato trataba de ayudar a Hinata jalando la cola de un desesperado Kanno que gritaba elocuencias, haciendo que sus hermanos se escondieran rápidamente…_

_-¿Naruto?- Hinata se acercó a su amado al verlo en ese estado, riendo por encontrarlo así. Por lo que opto por besarlo, logrando su cometido_

_-¿Eh?- por fin salió del shock en el que se encontraba._

_-¿Qué tienes?- La ojiperla lo abrazó fuertemente y con eso obtuvo su respuesta, entendiendo la reacción tan extraña de los zorros. _

_-Yo…- y aunque no quería aceptarlo, Naruto estaba muriéndose de nervios (aunque supo disimularlos a la perfección) por el hecho de enfrentarse a su suegro y ahora con la noticia de que sería parte de los Hyuga y que se casaría con la heredera, lo dejó en "ceros"._

_-Hehehe, estás nervioso- _

_-¡Hn!- _

_-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo- lo besa y se acurruca en su pecho –yo también me moría de los nervios, pero ahora todo está bien… bueno, todo menos tus zorros- y rió fuertemente sin dejar de abrazarlo._

_Era cierto. Los pobres zorros habían absorbido todo su malestar y se encontraban aterrados por los nervios que habían asimilado, lo cual les duraría por un muy buen rato. ¡Y ahora qué! Su vida si que era difícil… ¡Sólo faltaba que el Kyubi hiciera de las suyas como le encantaba hacer al percibirlo en ese estado y dejarlo más caótico de lo que se encontraba!... _

_Tenía que empezar a tranquilizarse de alguna manera, y la solución que encontró fue liberar su estrés escapando a la Montaña Hokage… pero primero tenía que ver que haría con esa mujer que empezó a besar su cuello de una manera tal que… hehe, pensándolo bien, ella tenía la solución perfecta para calmarlo…_

&&&Fin Flash back&&&

-¿Y bien?- Hinata se separó de él un poco, para alcanzar la botella -¿celebramos?-

Naruto tomó la botella y la abrió, no sin antes besar a su amada Hinata. Ambos celebrarían que se encuentran nuevamente juntos y tomando un álbum, disfrutaron de las elocuencias que presentaban sus anfitriones cuando eran pequeños.

Sin embargo, algunos minutos más tarde y con la mitad del a botella vacía…

-Na… ah-

-Mmmm-

Naruto hizo que acomodara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras él la sujetaba de sus muslos y trataba de llevarla torpemente a su habitación. Sus sexos estaban en continuo roce y eso fue la bomba que explotó en ambos. El beso fue aumentando considerable de su intensidad y el fuego en su interior los estaba quemando. Y para terminar su tormento, la propia Hinata mordió suavemente su labio inferior, destruyendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Naruto…- ¿Acaso quería volverlo loco con semejante suspiro lleno de deseo?

No podía más, necesitaba hacerla suya ya. Así que la acorraló con su cuerpo en la pared (que no supo realmente en qué parte de la casa se encontraba) y cuando pudo acomodarla de tal manera que no necesitó sujetarla, dirigió específicamente sus manos a esos pechos que desde que la vio con ese vestido necesitaba poseer, acarició cada parte del cuerpo de esa hechicera mientras disfrutaba de las suaves manos de su amada por toda su espalda… y un poco más abajo.

¡Dios! Necesitaba desenfrenadamente cada uno de esos fogosos besos que le daba Naruto. ¿Cómo empezó todo eso? Lo único coherente que recordaba es que estaban viendo un álbum que se encontraba cerca con fotografías de Kemura y Kariko, degustando de tan delicioso sake cuando su novio le besó. ¡No pararon desde ese momento! No supo si fue ese beso o la proximidad de ambos y el olor de Naruto, solamente deseaba con toda la fuerza de su lujuria hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

-Hina… ¡ah! ¡mmmm!-

Desesperada por no poder tocar esa piel bronceada que tanto amaba, intentó desabrochar esa camisa naranja… pero la torpeza de sus dedos por el creciente fuego que aumentaba con cada caricia del rubio, no tuvo de otra que arrancar literalmente los botones y así degustar de esos pectorales.

-Eres tan… tan delicioso- Hinata acercó lentamente su labio al pecho de su amado y lo succionó de una manera torturante y exquisita, ganándose un buen gemido. ¿Por qué de pronto todo estaba más caluroso? Hehe, eran ellos.

Naruto ante una segunda suculenta succión a una parte muy sensible de su pecho, no pudo esconder un suspiro y captó de nuevo esos labios rojos. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que su cuerpo le pidió pasar a la siguiente fase, por lo que volvió a acomodar a Hinata de tal manera que pudo recargar todo su peso en su pecho y sentir como esos deliciosos y apetecibles senos se apretaban a él.

-¡Dios!- Agregando los besos en su cuello… ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba su habitación? Importándole realmente un bledo, se metió en la primera puerta que encontró a su disposición y agradeció que no fuera exactamente una recámara. _Probarían algo nuevo…_

Volvió a apoyarla en una pared y tirando torpemente todo lo que se encontraba en un estante, sentó a Hinata ahí, rompió el beso y yendo hacia el cuello disfrutó del gemido que se le escapó a esa diosa que, al besar detrás de . Pero eso no fue suficiente. Así que la liberó para poder subirle el vestido hasta la cadera, absorbiendo con tanto deseo el panty tan sexy que se había puesto. Acarició sus muslos lentamente y acercaba peligrosamente sus manos a la entrepierna húmeda de ella.

¡Nunca había sentido tantas canijas ganas de hacerla suya! La apoyó al muro y sin más que el deseo, acarició y besó esas montañas por encima de esa molesta tela.

-¡Naruto!- La ojiperla echo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como el rubio atendía tan deliciosamente sus pechos y lo que hizo que su pasión arrebatara toda su cordura, fue la pequeña succión que sufrió uno de sus pechos que ya se encontraba libre de cualquier tela… y pensando que eso sería todo, su cuerpo reaccionó fuerte e inmediatamente a las caricias que empezó a recibir en su intimidad.

No podía más… era ahora o ahora, por lo que separó un poco a Naruto para desabrocharle esos pantalones. No fue una tarea fácil ya que él se encargó de distraerla con esas caricias tan deliciosas en su sexo y más cuando la despojó de su ropa íntima. ¡Lo deseaba ya! Así que sin más preámbulos logró bajar sus pantalones y bóxers, liberando esa parte que añoraba tener dentro de ella y lo invitó a ponerse entre sus piernas.

Gimió Hinata fuertemente por la deliciosa y fuerte embestida que le dio Naruto.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando el húmedo cuerpo de Hinata le dio una gran bienvenida, llenándolo con su calidez, estremeciéndolo de la cabeza a los pies… ¡realmente fue deliciosamente fantástico!

Jamás habían sentido tanto placer. Añoró la ojiperla cada enviste que le propinaba… ¡deseaba cada vez más y más! Naruto disfrutaba de los gemidos que le arrancaba a esa mujer y de los rasguños que sin duda dejarían una marca en su espalda. Quería disfrutar de ese momento, y se sintió desfallecer por tanto placer cuando las manos de Hinata posaron en su trasero, ayudándole con la tarea.

-Oh si… ¡ah!-

Hinata entrecruzó las piernas en su cadera para sentirlo más dentro de ella y sin que ambos lo esperaran, la sensación fue espectacularmente exquisita. Los besos y caricias no cesaron todo ese tiempo y cuando el orgasmo llegó a ellos los dejos tan aturdidos que no pudieron moverse por los siguientes minutos… siendo uno.

Su respiración aún no regresaba a la normalidad cuando sintió que esos labios juguetones recorrían su cuello. Naruto se estremeció y buscando la mirada pícara de su amante, intentó decirle algo, pero ella captó sus labios y con eso olvidó todo.

-Es mejor que… ah- Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente y sintiendo que podían seguir con lo que habían iniciado, generó en ella un acaloramiento tal que necesitaba hacerlo suyo de nuevo -¿Dónde… queda tu habitación?-

-No… no lo sé- contestó lo más concentrado posible, pero le era complicarlo hacerlo ya que aún se disfrutaba de la estrechez de ella y estaba realmente estimulado para poseerla de nuevo.

_Y así lo hizo._

Al parecer en esos momentos nos les importó que se encontraran exactamente en la pequeña bodega de papeles a unas cuantas puertas de su destino.

.

.

.

Para cuando despertaron, notaron que ya era de noche. ¿Realmente habían encontrado su habitación? Para Hinata era conocida, en cambio para Naruto no. Con mucha flojera y un gran cansancio, fue ella la que se levantó primero. ¿Cómo fue posible que se hubieran entregado todas las veces que lo hicieron en tan poco tiempo? Aturdida aún, observó como su amado aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados. –Naruto, Naruto levántate que tenemos que ver a los demás-

Nada. Al parecer él se había dormido nuevamente. ¿Cómo despertarle sin motivarle otra sesión de deliciosa entrega total? Estaba segura que no podría sentarse cómodamente por algunas horas. Al principio le llamó suavemente, después le tocó el hombro y por último, un poco desesperada por no obtener el resultado deseado, le empujó levemente.

-…Hm..-

¡Estaba perdidamente dormido! Así que no le quedó de otra más que levantarlo de la única manera que se le ocurrió. Se vistió rápidamente y acostándose a su lado, colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y sus piernas en su espalda.

1…, 2…, 3…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡PAZ! Un golpe duro se escuchó por toda la habitación, seguido de una gran carcajada y de las corretizas más grandes de su vida en un espacio de 3X3 metros. ¡Aventó a Naruto de la cama! Y si, realmente funcionó. Al principio dudó, sin embargo se armó de valor y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, despertó a Naruto a la mitad del camino hacia el suelo.

-¡Ven aquí Hyuga!- tomó su pantalón después de sus boxers y como pudo se lo puso, ya que su novia había aprovechado su sueño para vestirse. Esa mujer ahora pagaría caro su "mal despertar". ¿En dónde habían quedado los mimos y besos?

Los zorros, asomándose por la puerta, encontraron que su ama salía literalmente de esa habitación mientras que su amo intentaba desesperadamente vestirse. ¿Qué pasó entre esos dos?

-¡Corran!- Al ver esa risa extraña en su ama decidieron obedecerle. Comprendieron que ella le jugó una broma a su amo y sin más la acompañaron brincando. En cambio Naruto, el cual salía rápidamente de la habitación en un estado de "recién levantado" con sus pantalones negros y su pecho al descubierto agregando que sus cabellos dorados despeinados y con aún cara de almohada, denotaba cierta molestia. De esta no se salvaba… ¡hasta el Kyubi pedía venganza! Al percibir cierta cola peluda dando la vuelta en el pasillo izquierdo, salió tras de ellos.

¿Desde cuándo se escuchaban ese tipo de cosas en esa casa? Los sirvientes no entraban en razón al observar como el amigo serio y amargado de su líder corría desesperadamente tras de su mujer, la cual no paraba de reír y huir astutamente de sus brazos.

Durante algunos minutos sólo se escuchaban gritos como: "Naruto, ¡basta!"… "Amo espere un momento"… "¡AHHHH! ¡AMO!"…"déjame… ¡UZUMAKI!"… "¡Hahahahahahaha!"… "Dilo…"… "Nunca"… "¡Hahahahahahaha! En verdad ya Naruto!!"… "Déjela amo"… "AMO NO!!!"… "Dilo…"…

-Kemura, ¿desde cuándo tu casa se convirtió en un manicomio?- Shikamaru comentó al ver como la servidumbre les veía extrañados, agregando semejante ruido proveniente de la estancia.

-¿Acaso crees que yo lo sé?- el nombrado le contestó asombrado.

Y bueno, lo mejor vino después. Guiados por los gritos y risas que se escuchaban, se adentraron a los pasillos con uno que otro mueble desacomodado o vidrios rotos en el piso. Al llegar a la sala quedan anonadados y completamente felices con lo que veían: Naruto aprisionaba a Hinata en el suelo, él estando arriba de ella y con sus manos sujetaba las de ella y los zorros haciendo todo lo posible por liberar a su dueña, sin lastimar a su amo.

-Dilo Hyuga- Naruto acercó su cabeza a la de su mujer. ¿En qué momento su amada novia era tan traviesa?

-¡No! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa!- Hinata no dejaba de patalear y moverse para intentar de zafarse, fallando indiscutiblemente.

-No lo niegues…- Acercando su cabeza cada vez más –Confiésalo-

¿O qué?- Hinata le amenazó -¿Acaso me vas a amenazar con esa mirada? Pues no, no lo diré-

-Dilo- ¿Creía Hinata que le daría miedo esa amenaza… al contrario, si no se confesaba culpable, la castigaría de tal manera que hasta él disfrutaría.

-Vamos amor…- se perdió en tan bellos celestes –entiende que no fue mi culpa, tú duermes muy loco-

-Amo, ella tiene razón- Jirato dejó de molestar a su amo, dejando que Kanno y su ama continuaran el juego –Usted duerme loco-

-¿Duda de nuestra ama, amo?- Kanno estaba más que divertido. No había duda que sus amos eran geniales.

-¡ASH!- Ella alzó su cabeza y aprovechando la poca distancia con Naruto, le besó suavemente -Tu ganas, lo siento, y sí, yo te tiré de la cama… ¡Hahahahahahaha! Lo siento… no pude evitarlo. ¡Hahahahaha! No despertabas-

-Eres imposible- la soltó suavemente para abrazarla –Lo sabía, tramposa-

-Lo siento mi Naruto, pero sabes, por lo menos– acarició su rostro suavemente -pude ver nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa, pequeña claro, sin embargo era una y con eso me basta-

-¿Sonrisa?- ¿Qué sonrisa? Ella no había parado de reír…

-Sí, una sonrisa… aquí- y acarició suavemente los labios de Naruto –Gracias por hacerme tan feliz…-

-Hn- Amor, qué bello sentimiento. Juntó sus labios nuevamente y disfrutó de ese pequeño momento, el cual estaría en su memoria el resto de su vida.

-Naruto, ¿te hago feliz?- ella comentó después de sentarse.

¡Qué pregunta era esa! ¿No veía todo lo que él era gracias al amor que le brindaba? Negando un poco con su cabeza, se colocó a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente -Si lo que siento en estos momentos es felicidad… si, y mucho, no puedes imaginártelo-

-Eso es lo que tú crees… te amo Naruto-

-Y yo a tí m…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- si no hubiera sido porque Kemura y Shikamaru cargaban a una enfurecida Kariko, en estos momentos sentirían el poder de los celos ajenos.

-¡MOLESTA HUMANA!- ambos zorros corrieron al auxilio de esos dos humanos y dejando que esa odiosa mujer saliera de escena, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a los causantes del caos en esa casa.

-¿Están bien?- Ino comento al ver como su amiga tenía uno de esos rubores espectaculares mientras observaba como su novio se dirigía por una camisa o algo que le cubriera más. En verdad que Naruto había cambiado mucho y era demasiado sexy.

-S…si, gra-gracias- Apenas podía hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- Sakura reía al notar que Hinata regresaba poco a poco a ese hiperactivo con cara de idiota.

-Digamos que…- Hinata se levantó y dibujó una gran sonrisa –que estoy recuperando a Naruto-

-Se nota- Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la entrecruzó con la suya.

5 minutos después, todos se encontraban reunidos en el punto "cero" del desorden anteriormente causado…

-Entonces el enemigo vino a verlos- Sasuke estaba asombrado.

-Así es, pero no los apoyamos- Kariko habló fastidiada de ver como Hinata estaba de la mano de Naruto y este dejó que ella se acostara en su pecho. ¡Odiaba a esa mujer!

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que les pidieron?- La ojiperla veía con desprecio a la anfitriona. ¡Cómo la detestaba!

-El pergamino de la vida y la muerte- Kariko lo soltó seria, ya se vengaría.

-¿Y qué tipo de pergamino es ese?-

-Uno donde se describe diferentes técnicas donde puedes dar vida a un ser humano… o quitársela. Pero este sigue siendo nuestro y siempre lo será-

-Es peligroso que llegue ese tesoro a sus manos, pueden destruir al que sea y ganar esta guerra- Ino estaba anonadada. ¿En el mundo existía un poder tan peligroso como ese?

-Se equivocan- todos quedaron asombrados por lo siguiente, comentado por Kemura –no cualquiera puede hacer estos jutsu… sólo un poseedor de chakra ilimitado tiene la capacidad de desarrollarlas-

-A un poseedor de energía ilimitada…- Shikamaru vio a Naruto –y por lo mismo no pudieron obtenerlo-

-Así es. Y lo que nos preocupaba era que te hicieras amigo de ellos Naruto, pero veo con gusto que de nuevo perteneces a Konoha- Kemura hablo contento.

-No me interesa estar con el enemigo, ahora tengo lo que he buscado-

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé- no podía esconder su felicidad al ver como Hinata besó al ojiazul y este le contestó de una manera dulce, dándole a entender que gracias a ella jamás los traicionaría. -¿Y qué pasa con Irikami?-

-Estamos arreglando detalles, pero todo va de acuerdo a lo estipulado- Shikamaru suspiró –Es más problemático de lo que pensé y ahora reunimos fuerza para ejecutar todo-

-Entiendo-

-¿Tienes el pergamino?- Naruto preguntó, dejando asombrados a todos por la seriedad con la que cargaba esa pregunta.

-Hahahahaha, claro Naruto. ¿Acaso crees que lo perdería sabiendo la importancia que tiene?-

-Necesitamos llevárnoslo- el Nara se acostó en el suelo. –No tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitamos seguir con el plan-

-Yo mismo lo llevaré, si no les molesta ya que deseo cumplir mi papel-

-¡Hermano! ¡Juraste a la "no guerra"!- Kariko le gritó literalmente para después abrazarlo fuertemente –No quiero que pelees-

-¿Acaso tengo de otra?- Kemura contestó molesto –además te recuerdo que soy parte de Irikami y por lo mismo debo de olvidar el juramento-

-Kariko, eres muy problemática- Shikamaru suspiró cansado –y bueno, la reunión es en Hi-

-Entendido-

-¿De qué están hablando?- Haruno preguntó molesta, algo que notaron los presentes y le pusieron atención a Kemura.

-Nada que te interese, preciosa-

¿Nada que interese? ¡Qué tontería era esa! Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se miraron mientras escuchaban demás cosas ajenas a sus conocimientos. Ninguno entendió nada, y cuando se levantaron para preparar la cena, Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y lo llevó a un lugar apartado de los demás.

-¿De qué hablaron hace rato?- su voz estaba llena de reproche.

-Trabajo- Lo soltó sin ningún sentimiento. ¿Por qué su vida no era fácil y normal?

-¿Trabajo? Vamos dime…-

-¡Hey Naruto!- Kariko corrió hacia donde estaban ellos –Se me olvidó decirte que "Oso negro" quiere que le mandes el informe de tu último asalto-

-Hn-

-Bueno…- y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, se acercó al rubio y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla –hasta mañana-

Hinata quedó helada ante lo pasado: Naruto no la detuvo. –¡AH!- gritó desesperada… mejor dicho llena de celos -Sabes una cosa Naruto, no puedo entenderte. Alejas a todos los que te queremos y a esta simplemente… ¿Por qué permites que Kariko sepa más cosas de ti que yo?-

-Ella no sabe más cosas que tú- mirándola fijamente –y no me importa ella-

-Claro… ¿y entonces por qué ella si tiene conocimientos de tus planes?- no recibe respuesta –dejas que se te acerque, le contestas y ni siquiera la detienes… ¡Ni Sakura, que fue tu mejor amiga, tiene más derechos que ella para estar contigo!-

-Hinata…-

-¿Por qué?- encontró una mirada seria, la cual no demostraba absolutamente nada. -Entiendo. Si no vas a decirme el porqué es mejor que te vayas, que me dejes sola. Quiero y necesito estar sola- lo miró dolida. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en ella? ¿Y por qué esa resbalosa tenía más conocimientos acerca de SU novio? Sí que sus celos eran grandes.

Con ello Naruto la miró por algunos segundos, suspiró resignado y cuando quiso darle un beso en la frente a ella, Hinata se quitó… yéndose después.

-Rayos…- la ojiperla comenzó a llorar cuando se quedó sola. -¿Por qué me…?-

-Es una respuesta muy fácil princesa- apareció Kemura de las sombras –y me sorprende que no te des cuenta-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Hinata…- sonriendo se sentó a su lado –el rubio no quiere decirte nada ya que te pondría en riesgo y eso es lo que menos ansía- no dejando que ella hablara, callándola con una sonrisa –yo conocí a Naruto cuando perdió su humanidad y te puedo decir que hoy es otro hombre, y eso es gracias a ti… pero si llega a pasarte algo no creo que lo soporte…- mirándola fijamente, asombrándola –además quiero aclararte los celos que tienes son injustificados-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dio en el blanco. Hinata sabía perfectamente que estaba extremadamente celosa, algo que no podía esconder. ¡Odiaba a esa mujer!

-Que jamás recibió un beso de mi hermana-

-Pero ella juró que…-

-Hahahahaha! No Hinata. Para desgracia del mundo entero mi hermana Kariko es demasiado orgullosa para admitir la verdad… estábamos juntos en el país del vino cuando ella trató de robarle un beso a Naruto- hace gestos de resignación -según ella estaba "distraído", pero –el hombre empieza a reír por recordar la escena tan peculiar- calló fuertemente de nalgas y ante un "_aléjate, no me toques… me das asco_" el rubio la dejó tirada y lo mejor vino después… ¡Kahiki cayó encima de ella porque no la vio y estaba corriendo!- hizo reír a la Hyuga –Hubieras visto la cara que puso la pobre… ¡No dejamos de reír hasta cansarnos!- mirándola con ternura, parando momentáneamente su ataque de risa -¿Ahora entiendes que tu enojo es injustificado?-

-Genial, ahora me siento una idiota- Hinata dejó de reír y agachando la mirada –lo amo tanto que me molesta que…-

-No debes decir eso. Entiende mujer, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de aguantarlo con la pérdida de sus sentimientos y por lo mismo podemos acercarnos a él… - la interrumpió y se levantó –Sólo ve como se relaciona con Shikamaru y entenderás mis palabras. No es que los odie o algo por el estilo. Supongo que no sabe como acercarse y sobre todo con Sasuke… ¡Es todo un problema ese hombre con las cosas dulces!- ríe fuertemente y al ver la cara de duda de Hinata –hoy los zorros me hicieron preparar un zumo de fresas con miel… ¡pero los muy condenados le dijeron al Uchiha que era de tomate! Pobre, creo que aún tiene indigestión.

-¡Si lo hicieron! Hahahahaha- rió fuertemente. No había duda que su Naruto era tan genial hasta en eso.

-Ah, con que tú les diste la idea-

-No, fue Naruto-

-¡WOW! ¿En serio? Pues le funcionó… ¡Fue la corretiza más grande de esos zorros que he visto en mi vida! Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enojado… con decirte que les dio una regañada, aunque creo que ellos lo disfrutaron, ya que andaban de un lugar a otro con él y lograron bajarle el coraje- su mirada se pierde en el estanque que se encontraba enfrente de él -Antes de que te enojes y le hagas sentir mal a mi amigo por tus celos, te recomiendo que le apoyes para que pueda relacionarse con todos ustedes sin problemas… pero para ello tienes que ser comprensiva y ayudarle, ya que solo no podrá hacerlo-

-Gracias por tus palabras, tienes razón-

-Aceptaré tus gracias si te encontentas con Naruto-kun, que anda con un caos en su cabeza- riendo – ¿Sabes? Lo has cambiado mucho. Antes ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar y ahora… ^^ me pidió disculpas por romper una de mis esculturas-

-¿En serio hizo eso?-

-Le importas más de lo que tú misma crees…- suspiró –Ayúdalo y no le haré pagar nada-

-Lo prometo…- sonrió y mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Naruto -¿desde cuándo lo conoces?-

-Pues, creo que desde hace 2 años y medio… tal vez menos, no lo recuerdo. Estábamos peleando en el valle del caos cuando me salvó mi vida y…-

-¿Salvo tu vida?-

-Así es. Yo era un mercenario sin rumbo, un caza recompensas… y me ofrecieron un buen capital para capturar al último Jinchuriki… ^^ no obstante él me salvó cuando estuve a punto de matarlo y se ganó mi respeto-

-Wow… yo…- suspira -¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Naruto en estos años?- Hinata bajó su mirada con dolor –Él es tan fuerte y yo… yo soy una AMBU cualquiera que ni siquiera tiene el poder para ganarse la confianza del ser que ama…-

-¿Eh?- Interrumpiendo a la ojiblanca –Espera un momento mujer… ¡No digas eso!- viendo que ella comenzaba a llorar –no digas eso… Hinata, ¿acaso no sabes lo importante que eres?-

-No soy importante-

-¿Acaso no eres la única persona que trae arrastrando la cobija al hombre más solitario y serio del mundo?- las perlas húmedas lo buscaron con asombro, lo que hizo que continuara -¿No eres la única persona que lo ha querido con sus virtudes y defectos sin importar nada? Y… ¿no eres la única que ha sacado del abismo en el que se encontraba después de darle todo al Kyubi y que le está regresando la vida? No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Hinata eres una gran guerrera y… -con una cara pícara –eres la única mujer que puede hacer de las suyas con Naruto. Mi hermana le daría su figura al diablo por tan solo recibir una de las miradas que te da él… así que no me vengas con esas tonterías… - serio -Hinata…-

-¿Qu… qué ocu… ocurre?- estaba secándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Estás en tus días o embarazada?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ruborizada se levantó y sin más lo abofeteó.

-¡Tranquila mujer!- saltó y se quedó a una buena distancia, sobándose su mejilla -¡Mi hermana siempre se pone sentimental en esos días! Yo pensé que tú estabas…-

-¡AH! ¡Eres un grosero y grotesco!- le dio la espalda –tenías que arruinar todo- y se fue a su habitación.

-Mujeres… ^^ ¿quién las entiende?… ¿pero quién puede vivir sin ellas?- sonriendo se fue a su habitación –Espero que Naruto si la entienda porque si no… no quiero imaginarme lo que le pasará-

.

.

.

La noche llegó rápido y con ello, todos los habitantes de la mansión descansaban tranquilamente. Sin embargo, una joven estaba planeando lo necesario para vengarse de esa maldita Hyuga y mostrarle que su belleza logrará arrancarle a cierto rubio demasiado sexy y guapetón.

-Maldita Hyuga, pero ahora verá- Kariko se colocó una pijama extremadamente sexy, se arregló el cabello y se puso ese perfume especial que tanto había guardado para esta ocasión. Al no escuchar más ruidos, se adentró entre el pasillo principal y como si nada entró a la habitación del rubio. –Bien- con el mayor cuidado posible, adentró con silencio y cerró la puerta con seguro. De esta no se salvaba.

Con movimientos femeninos fue acercándose a la cama y estando en la orilla derecha, se acostó lentamente.

-Naruto… mi cielo- en susurro comentó.

-¿Hinata?- la voz masculina no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué hacía Hinata ahí si estaba molesta con él?

-¡SCH!- lo abrazó y dándole un sinfín de besos en la espalda. –No, no soy Hinata…-

-Kariko- Naruto se levantó separándose de ella -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- La miró y frunció el cenio. ¿Por qué vestía de esa manera?

-Naruto…- se sentó arriba de él y jalándolo de tal manera que su cadera quedaba debajo de la de ella -Calla y disfruta- lentamente acarició tan bello rostro varonil y acercando sus labios, le besó.

¡Qué delicia! Sin duda era un sabor completamente el de ese rubio. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saborear esa caverna y con gusto lo estaba haciendo ya que él respondía completamente… ¡Fantástico!

-Cómo me encantas guapo…- ella le comentó al separase por falta de aire, comenzando a recorrer el pecho del susodicho. –Lo que vamos a hacer te va a encantar-

-¿En verdad crees eso… Kariko…?- la besó nuevamente -¿Kariko _**idiota**_?-

-¡¿EH?!- el romanticismo y la pasión que despertaron cayeron al precipicio por ese insulto. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto le decía cosas de esas? Ella aventó a Naruto en la cama buscando respuesta, no obstante, de pronto Naruto se separó de ella lanzándola al suelo y se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Sí que esto es gracioso- y después de que él fue cubierto en una nube de humo, apareció Jirato. –Siempre quise un beso de una humana… ¡Y fuiste tú! Kariko, sabes muy rico- Kariko quedó en shock… ¡Besó a un zorro apestoso!

-Jirato, ¿acaso no pudiste aguantarte la risa?- Kanno salió del closet, riendo también. –Hubieras visto como llegó esta humana… es lo más cómico que he visto en mi vida-

Lo que ella no se imaginó es que Naruto se escabulló minutos antes a la habitación de al lado con su amada Hinata, dejando esa "trampa" a Kariko, idea maravillosa de Jirato y Kanno.

-¿Naruto?- Hinata despertó al sentir como alguien la abrazaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo (y de escuchar un grito descomunal).

-Preciosa…-

-Mi Naruto…- y volteó para encontrarse una mirada preocupada. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento- sus ojos lo decían todo… esos ojos que ella vio cuando él estaba triste.

-¿Sentirlo? Pero amor… no te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo- y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Soy una celosa, eso es todo-

-Yo quiero decirte todo pero…- y no pudo continuar porque la Hyuga le puso su mano en sus labios para después besarlo.

-No digas nada ahora… esperaré el tiempo que necesites- lo besó tiernamente y haciendo que él se acostara arriba de ella –te amo Naruto-

-Y yo a ti Hinata… no lo olvides- y de nuevo juntaron sus labios.

Ella le acariciaba la espalda y cuando llegó a la orilla de la playera, se la subió lentamente, disfrutando del calor que emanaba ese cuerpo. Para Naruto, la labor fue más fácil por el hecho de que ella solo tenía puesto un camisón muy corto, el cual fue retirado con la lentitud necesaria para poder saborear esa piel que tanto amaba.

Entre caricias y besos prepararon sus cuerpos para unirse y cuando estuvieron listos, bajo la oscuridad de la noche se fundieron en la danza que los llenaba de felicidad. No obstante esta fue completamente diferente a las anteriores, en esta se expresó un sentimiento completamente nuevo… ambos se adentraron a un abismo de tanta necesidad y amor del cual no querrían salir nunca, dándose a entender que el uno no podría vivir sin el otro. Naruto le demostró sentimientos que él mismo desconocía, quizás el miedo de perderla fue tan grande que necesitaba sentirla suya y disfrutar del amor que ella le daba.

Todo sería para Hinata y en ese preciso momento se lo demostró: le entregó plenamente su ser, sin ataduras y sin dudas. Los besos y caricias eran tan tiernos, asombrando a Hinata, la cual felizmente los correspondía de la misma manera y cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de sus sentidos fue tan grande y magnificente que los dejó inconscientes aún siendo uno.

Cuando Hinata regresaba del cielo, los labios de Naruto la sorprendieron ya que le dio un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos que pensó no sentir en mucho tiempo, el cual fue roto rápidamente para que después el se separara de ella y se acostara de lado, jalándola consigo.

-Eres lo mejor de mi vida Hinata… no quiero perderte por mi miedo-

-Y tú de la mía… no me perderás- aún disfrutaba de la corriente eléctrica que le había causado su unión y pasando algunos minutos trató de hablarle nuevamente pero no pudo ya que sus labios fueron ocupados por los de él...


	36. Mi mayor deseo… tu felicidad

_**

* * *

**_

¡HOLA! Sé que no he actualizado las demás historias, pero tengo ganas de poner este capítulo que será la introducción para lo bueno de este fic y el cambio del giro que tendrá. ¿Será bueno? ¿Será malo? Lo único que puedo asegurarles que a partir de estos capítulos, el fic me encanta más y espero que a ustedes también.

_**Ahora bien. Estoy perdidamente desilusionada del manga… mi Inner no encuentra esa inspiración y realmente no sé ni que decir. Pero continuaré aunque no sea tan seguido :(**_

_**Les dejo esta obra de arte XD por ser… bueno, ya lo leerán y por favor, no dejen de escribirme un review. Estos me animan demasiado y sin ellos, simplemente no puedo escribir.**_

_**¡Viva el NaruHina! **_

_**¡Viva el lemon!**_

_**¡Vivan todos ustedes lectores divinos!**_

_**¡Viva yo y mi Inner semidormida! hahahahahaha….**_

_**Ahora sí…**_

* * *

_Capítulo 36: Mi mayor deseo… tu felicidad._

-Hn…-

La luz del sol marcó el final de un sueño maravilloso. Los rayos provenientes de una lejana ventana consiguieron arrancarla lentamente de los brazos de Morfeo. Y fue tan bello el sueño que deseó continuar en él, por lo que intentó esconder su rostro bajo de las cobijas para continuar durmiendo pero no contó con que una cabellera rubia, apoyada dulcemente en su pecho, se acomodara lentamente entre la almohada y su cuello, estorbándole su acción.

Y rompiendo con todas las pocas posibilidades que le quedaban, el sonido de una alarma y ruidos provenientes de algún lugar que ella desconocía terminaron por separarla del sueño.

-¿Podemos quedarnos acostados sólo 5 minutos más?- esa voz varonil y seductora que escuchó la identificó inmediatamente, haciéndola recordar la excelente noche que tuvieron apenas unas cuantas horas. Naruto le había demostrado cuánto la amaba y lo mejor, que ambos se confesaron la necesidad de estar juntos y con la promesa de no separarse jamás se entregaron en cuerpo y en alma, como no lo habían hecho jamás.

Lo que hizo ella fue abrazarlo fuertemente, después de ver como Naruto sacaba con flojera una de sus manos para apagar ese estrepitoso sonido. Él la apretó más a su cuerpo suavemente y rió, convirtiéndose ese maravilloso sonido en un miembro clave para impedirle dormir nuevamente.

-Cómo me encanta despertar así contigo todos los días…- con una voz casi eludible, Naruto empezó a besarle el cuello, generando ella un sonidito que lo volvía loco, comenzando a sonreír –y entre mis brazos- encontrándose con esas perlas aún con el efecto de Morfeo después de besar la punta de su nariz. -¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Mi vida yo…-

Momento… ¡Naruto estaba sonriendo! Hinata se separó un poco de él y lo que encontró la dejó sin habla. Primero se fijó en la cara de almohada que tenía su novio acompañada con esa gran sonrisa que no había visto en más de 3 años. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad y esa mirada… ¡Era el Naruto de antes! Simplemente no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por estar pasmada ante esa nueva faceta de él. ¿Cuándo y cómo recuperó todo?

-¿Eh?- Naruto la vio por algunos segundos y sentándose en la cama sin perder el contacto con esos ojos que lo habían enamorado como un loco, le comentó –entiendo… el deber me llama, ¡qué mala eres!- y dándole la espalda para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y poner los pies descalzos en el suelo –Aunque tienes razón, no quiero que Shizune-san le informe a la vieja que llego tarde porque si no…- ríe nuevamente pero un poco más fuerte –ya sabes cómo se pone, ¡hasta Jirato huye de su monstruosa fuerza!-

Fue en el preciso instante en el que su sonriente rubio se levantó para dirigirse a otra parte del lugar cuando ella notó el espacio donde se encontraba. No era el cuarto que le había asignado Kemura… ¿acaso Naruto la había llevado a su habitación y estuvo tan cansada para no darse cuenta? El ojiazul regresó a los pocos segundos con dos toallas en las manos y se había puesto una playera.

-¿Naruto?-

-Dime preciosidad del universo- contestó melosamente... ¡Amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma!

¿Desde cuándo él decía esas cosas? El rubor en esas mejillas blancas no pudieron esperar y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, una vez que se apoyó en la almohada para levantarse un poco, atrevió a preguntar -¿Dónde estamos Naruto?-

-¿Eh?- la cara de duda no pudo faltar esta vez, distrayéndolo de acomodar la ropa tanto para ella como para él -¡¿Cómo que en dónde estamos?!-

-Sí, ¿en dónde estamos?-

-Hina de mi vida, ¿Quieres espantarme cierto?- al ver un "no" en sus ojos, suspiró serio y con un tono enojado -Creo que voy a reclamarle a la vieja. Me dijo que todo iba de maravilla- Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, muy cerca de la cabecera mientras fruncía el ceño. –Estoy seguro que dijo que todo estaba en orden. Veamos tu temperatura- colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de ella -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Aún con nauseas? ¿Quieres que te traiga tu té?- asombrado –O no me digas que quieres un postre…- su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y gracia -¡es muy temprano para comerlo!-

¿Té? ¿Postre? ¡Ella estaba completamente sana! Es un hecho de que presentaba un poco de "fenómeno de idiotez" por verlo reír nuevamente, pero eso no le quitaba salud, al contrario, le dama más.

-Yo… ¿Naruto qué te ha pasado? Y, ¿aún seguimos en el olvido?- ella intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero no pudo.

Esta vez, la gran carcajada de Naruto se escuchó por toda la habitación. -¿Bromeas? Hinata sí que amaneciste de buenas...- la abrazó suavemente y con ello pudo ayudarle a sentarse -para empezar hace años que no pisamos el olvido; dos: no me ha pasado nada y para terminar…- tomo su barbilla con suavidad y la besó –no podemos viajar hasta que nazca el bebé. Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces –Su tono de voz cambió inmediatamente, sonando preocupado -¿En verdad estás bien?-

-¿Naruto, qué quieres decir con que yo…?- sin embargo calló asombrada al ver que su vientre plano que tenía apenas unas horas, ahora era uno grande y muy, pero muy hinchado.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y comenzó a acariciar ligeramente el vientre abultado, disfrutando del movimiento de ese ser que amaba sin haberlo visto. Él intentó calmarle esos nervios "matutinos", pero el hecho de que Hinata no sabía dónde estaba ni el qué estaba pasando la tenía confundida... Él rio nuevamente sin percatarse del caos que se encontraba en el interior de Hinata y levantándose nuevamente habló. –Requiero que vuelvas a la realidad mi vida, te recuerdo que debemos preparar a Minato para su entrada triunfal y detestaría llegar tarde, sabes cómo se pone Iruka-sensei por mis retrasos… ¡Da miedo!-

-¿Mi… Minato?- quería intentar comprender o recordar algo, pero nada venía a su cabeza.

-Mi vida... ¿En verdad estás bien?- era un hecho que no volvería hacerla cenar ramen si no se le antojaba. -¿quieres que te lleve con la vieja?-

-¿Qué entrada?- esta vez se enfrentó a esos cielos y no encontró algo extraño en ellos. ¿Por qué sentía que se encontraba en otro mundo?

-Amor, hoy es nada más ni nada menos que la orgullosa entrada de Minato- terminó de hablar intentando sonar lo más evidente del mundo. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y riendo volvió a hablar –Nuestro hijo- Se puso serio inmediatamente al ver el asombro en esas perlas -De acuerdo, iremos con Tsunade-bachan antes y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta-

Al mirarlo preocupado intentó hablar con él, para sacarle más información y dejar a un lado su laguna mental, pero no pudo por el hecho de que entraron con estridencia dos niños, interrumpiéndola. Eso y la cara de Naruto expresando "ahí va de nuevo", hicieron que sonriera.

-Mami… ¡Minato sigue momestándome!- una pequeña niña comenzó a hablar y llorando se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado, recargando su rostro en su vientre – ¡acaba de lompel mi dibujo que te lo hice a ti!-

Hinata se sorprendió por ver a esa chiquilla no mayor a 3 años. Esta era casi igual a ella. Su cabello largo y azulado estaba peinado con una cola de caballo, sin embargo no había heredado el símbolo del clan Hyuga, más bien sus ojos eran celestes como su padre. Su nariz, con la punta roja por el llanto, era era igualita a la de Naruto, el tono de su piel era blanco como el de ella aunque un poquito bronceado y lo que reconoció inmediatamente fueron las franjitas en sus mejillas infantiles llenas de lágrimas.

Instintivamente le regresó el abrazo, sintiendo por primera vez una gran emoción que le haría explotar todo su corazón. A los segundos regresó su mirada a la entrada, encontrando al supuesto causante de ese llanto. Un niño de 5 años aproximadamente estaba parado cerca de su padre y supuso que él era _su_ hijo mayor. Minato la miraba con expectativa, esperando su respuesta.

El niño, a comparación de la pequeña, era la viva imagen de su padre. ¡Era Naruto en miniatura! Aunque el color de sus ojos y piel eran más claro, siendo la mínima diferencia entre ellos. Presentaba el mismo color de cabello y las marcas del zorro en sus mejillas las había heredado también, las cuales estaban cubiertas por un rojo muy notable.

-Mamá, Hirako miente. Yo no rompí su dibujo, fue Kahiki el que lo hizo-

-¡No es cielto!- la pequeñita lloró más fuerte.

Su hija se llamaba _Hirako_, como su madre… estaba a punto de llorar por el recuerdo y el sentimiento.

-Claro que si, te la pasas molestándolo y se hartó… hasta Jirato puede apoyar mis palabras-

-¡Mentiloso!- y con ello Hirako se aferró de su madre. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan travieso?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso era una broma de Kariko? Ningún recuerdo le venía a lamente acerca de este presente, solamente existía en su mente que había hecho el amor con Naruto y estaba en una misión. Desconocía el momento en que estuvo embarazada y mucho menos que tenía dos hijos. Buscó la mirada cielo para pedirle ayuda y lo único que encontró es que él rió para abrazar a su pequeña después.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien. ¿Te parece que peguemos el dibujo y se lo enseñamos a mamá después? Yo sé que se va a enorgullecer de ti- el rubio la cargó y deposito un suave beso en su frente para después secar las lágrimas liberadas.

-¿En… en selio po… podemos pegalo papi?- la ojiperla sonrió suavemente al recibir un "si mi pequeña" y se abrazó fuertemente a su papá -¡Eles mi héloe!-

-Mami- la voz de Minato hizo que reaccionara después de ver la tierna escena de Naruto regalándole una de esas maravillosas sonrisas a su hija. –¿Es cierto que tendré un hermanito? ¡Júramelo! Porque no sobreviviré con otra Hirako en casa-

-¡Escuchié todo Minato Uchumaki!- la pequeña volteó a ver a su hermano desde el hombro de su padre (que rió con fuerzas ante lo escuchado anteriormente) y le sacó la lengua para desaparecer después por el umbral de la puerta.

¡Dios! Era esa su familia. Eso quería decir que se habían casado y ahora…

-Minato- tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza -¿Qué… qué entra-da… entrada vas a tener?- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y se tiñeron sus mejillas de rojo.

-No puede ser… ¡Lo olvidaste!- el niño empezó a hacer pucheros y brincar enojado por toda la habitación -¡Lo olvidaste!-

-Lo siento amor, no quise que pasara pero yo…-

-No te preocupes mami, entiendo- Minato se calmó y la abrazo –prometo no decirle nada a papá ya que podría dejar de ir a la oficina por eso y no quiero que la vieja-sama le regañe- sonriendo –e inclusive mandaría a tía Sakura a visitarte, dejando a tío Sasuke completamente enojado-

-¿Y eso?-

-Porque dice mi tío que es un abuso de poder- extrañándose por los ojos llenos de dudas de su madre –ya que papá es el Hokage de la aldea- jugando con sus dedos, poniéndose nervioso –y… bueno… hoy es… hoy entro a… entro a la aca… academia y…- ruborizándose –y… quie… quiero que… me dejen… los dos-

Estaba completamente conmovida, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se separaron bajo una sonrisa para reír enternecida al ver a Naruto entrar con Hirako. Ella le jalaba su mano haciendo que él se encorvara por la gran diferencia de tamaños.

-¿Y bien?- susurró cohibida por el hecho de que Naruto se sentó al lado de ella, muy cerca.

-Pues…- Realmente el rubio irradiaba amor, alegría... ¡era fantástico verlo así! Hinata analizó a _su_ marido y no encontró cambio en él. Su físico era el mismo, aunque analizándolo mejor, ahora se encontraba completamente feliz, orgulloso y más relajado, como nunca lo había visto. –Ven amor, dáselo a tu mami-

-Isto… papi es mi héloe, mami- Hirako le extendió el dibujo pegado con cinta. El dibujo mostraba a 4 personas, las cuales reconoció inmediatamente. El fondo era un gran arcoíris y todos de la mano con una gran sonrisa, mostraban la gran felicidad que tenía la hija segunda con su familia.

-Es hermoso- no pudo decir nada por tener un ataque de risa por ver las miradas de expectativas de los seres que ahora amaba con todo su ser. ¡Dios! Casi podía creer que todo esto era real.

-¡Te lije Minato! A mami le gutó- la chiquilla gritó con alegría, besando a sus padres y cuando se acercó a su hermano se detuvo.

-Bah, yo puedo hacer uno mejor- Minato sonrió satisfecho, algo que provocó una gran patada en su pierna, regalada por una ojiperla que escapó, comenzando así una de las tantas corretizas del diario. Con ello los adultos quedaron solos nuevamente.

-¿Y con eso no me cree Shizune por mis grandes retrasos a la sede?- Naruto rio de nuevo. Si que su hijo era igual a él… aunque no negaba lo bueno que era, como su madre. –No hay duda que tenemos un par de demonios atrabancados como hijos-

-Tienes toda la razón- observaba la gran sonrisa del rubio. ¡Cuánto rogó por verla! Sin embargo la duda del porqué de la "noche a la mañana" podía sonreír ganó y por lo mismo se atrevió a preguntar –Naruto, ¿desde cuándo puedes reír?-

-Desde que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… lástima que estés en una etapa de "no recuerdo nada"- se sentó en la cama y la acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Y qué es lo que debo recordar?- besó su pecho suavemente -¿Desde cuándo puedes reír?-

-Pues…- le alzó la cabeza tomando suavemente su barbilla y la besó –si mal no recuerdo, fue en el momento en el que presencié el cataclismo más grande de la historia Uchiha y ni se diga la de la cena en nuestra casa, el cuándo me dijiste que "_si" _a mi pregunta y me enseñaste lo maravilloso que es estar a tu lado como pareja, sin olvidar lo feliz que me haces por…- perdiendo su mirada en una parte muy atractiva de su mujer -saber que lo que me espera debajo de tu camisón…- con un tono sexy -es solamente mío-

Hasta ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de que su pijama mostraba, por su transparencia, "algo" que también había crecido y mucho. Después buscó esos cielos y lo que encontró hizo que su excitación subiera precipitadamente. _Hormonas. _-¿Y tú?- poniendo sus brazos en sus pechos -¿Qué tanto observas?- seductoramente preguntó, tratando de obtener respuesta de su amado.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es lo que me encanta ver?- y sin que Hinata lo pudiera evitar, Naruto besó suavemente su cuello y la aferró con cuidado a su cuerpo – ¿Sabes todos mis oscuros y pecaminosos secretos y aún así me preguntas? No cabe duda que tengo que recordártelos de nuevo- le quitó suavemente las manos de esos pechos de diosa que tanto amaba para depositar un sinfín de besos en ellos.

-No… mmm… no lo creo. ¡Ah! Na… Naruto… Creo que son algo como… mmm…- logró separarlo de sus ahora desnudos pechos -¿Qué eres amante del ramen más grande del mundo y odias los espárragos? O…- sonriéndole mientras acariciaba tan bellos hilos dorados -¿Qué eres todo un pervertido?- ambos rieron ante lo obvio.

-¡Hey!- le besó con ímpetu ahora su cuello –De eso… tú tienes la culpa- buscó sus labios para robarse su sabor –te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que despertó ese sentimiento de lívido en mí… yo no sabía qué era eso ni lo había sentido…- suspiró por sentir caricias tan cercanas a su entrepierna -me has idiotizado con tu belleza y… contemplo lo que me pertenece… porque lo amo y lo deseo con toda mi alma- colocando su mano en uno de los "apetitosos pechos" que se encontraba a su vista continuó –y estoy decidiendo que pretexto le voy a dar a Shizune por llegar tarde ya que necesito saber que tan embarazada estás para hacerte el amor-

Deseosa. Así se encontraba. ¡Si que Naruto era sexy y lograba ponerla de esa manera! Las caricias y ese ronroneo no paso desapercibido por la ojiperla, provocándole unas ganas tremendas de comprobar lo excelente que es haciéndole el amor.

-¿Embarazada yo? ¡Ha! ¿Desde cuándo?- con ello Naruto rió y comenzó a besarla.

Todo iba de maravilla. Sus caricias fueron incendiando poco a poco su ser, agregando que cierto nuevo integrante comenzó a moverse más de la cuenta. Algo que, al ser notado por Naruto, provocó que este parara esos besos cachondos y generara alguno que otro casto. -Hinata, no podemos…- ahora trabajaba en su cuello –sabemos que debemos tomarlo en un mes y medio… además están los niños y no… no podemos- y pesadamente se separa de ella. –No podemos-

¡NO!, eso sí que no... ¿Por qué paraba cuando ambos estaban tan cal…? ¡Acaso no entendía lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo! Lo necesitaba ahora, por lo que jugaría sucio. -¿Crees que podamos en un mes?- acariciaba cierta parte de su anatomía rígida y lista para ella -Puede ser que estemos sumamente ocupados para ese entonces- se acercó a él y ahora rosaban sus labios en ese cuello masculino mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones de pijama.

-¿No vamos a aguantar?- si que era buena su mujer... si seguía así no podría controlarse más...

-Pensé que nuestro diccionario personal estaba libre de la palabra…- con voz sexy libertó su masculinidad y comenzó a frotarla torturantemente lento -"celibato"-

Ganó. Naruto la besó vehementemente y ella pudo percibir que él seguía siendo el mismo. Su beso estaba cargado con todo y lo que hizo él fue acomodarla entre sus piernas y así mostrarle el resultado de su invitación. Ella empezó a desnudarlo con rapidez y cuando lo logró, se quitó su camisón y quedaron en la misma situación.

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos?- su voz era un susurro, por el hecho de que disfrutaba de las caricias que él le regalaba en su entrepierna.

-Tres torturantes semanas más cuatro días… todo un castigo- la acomodó de tal manera que pudo penetrarla suavemente, no quería lastimarla, aunque pudo hacerlo con facilidad ya que ella se encontraba muy estimulada, lista para él.

-¡Oh… mi Naruto!- bajo ese gemido empezaron con la danza que practicaban desde ya más de 6 años (algo que Naruto sólo sabía). El ritmo que ambos siguieron los llevó a un clímax con una asombrosa explosión, provocando que Hinata se aferrara a su marido.

-Te amo- un susurro en su oído logró despertarla después de regresar del cielo, mientras era abrazada con una asombrosa ternura.

-Yo también te amo-

-Muchas gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- estas palabras más una sonrisa sincera de Naruto lograron robarle algunas lágrimas, siendo esta la respuesta a la necesidad que su corazón anhelaba. Era tan afortunada y deseaba que todo esto no fuera un simple sueño.

Pellizcándose quiso asegurarse de eso, pero no tuvo suerte. Apareció nuevamente en un cuarto oscuro… se encontraba en la habitación que le había dado Kemura y aún las cortinas estaban cerradas. Naruto estaba dormido a su lado izquierdo, y su vientre de madre había desaparecido, así como aquel maravilloso sueño. Lo único que había podido recuperar de aquella ilusión fueron esas lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas.

-**Hasta que despiertas, humana-**

Hinata, al escuchar tan tenebrosa voz, simplemente cubrió su cuerpo con la cobija e intentó buscar al causante de su espanto, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un par de rubíes atentos a todos sus movimientos -Ky… Kyubi- e inmediatamente buscó a su amado con la mirada. Naruto no despertó ante la presencia del Kyubi.

**-Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño… y el mocoso no despertará hasta que yo lo desee-** serio **–¿Te gustó lo que viste? Creo que estabas completamente feliz… ¿no es así Hyuga?-**

-¿De… de qu-é estás hablando?- no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué el demonio estaba enfrente de ella y sobre todo, ¿Cómo supo de su sueño?

**-Te advierto que este es el último aviso que te doy. Espero que entiendas con el regalo que te he dado lo que tienes que hacer… y si no, lamentarás las consecuencias. Ya no puedo esperar más…-** cerró los ojos, escondiendo el odio impregnado en ese color sangre **–Y abstente de comentarle algo a Naruto, ya que si lo haces… sabrás de lo que soy capaz-**

Y desapareció. Suspiró intentando quitarse esa sensación de miedo. ¿Qué quiso decir el Kyubi con todo eso? Ahora más que nunca tendría que evitar que la quinta fusión destruyera lo poco que había logrado con Naruto. Secó sus lagrimas, apoyó su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y acariciando las mejillas de su amado, se juró a si misma que ese sueño tenía que hacerse realidad a cualquier costo, ya que verlo reír la llenó de una felicidad que nada ni nadie podría hacerle… y que no permitiría que el Kyubi se posesionara del ser que amaba. Una vez lo perdió…. Sin embargo ya no habría una segunda vez.


	37. Inicio del todo Parte 1

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola hermanitos del Fic!**_

_**Quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por la tardanza ante las actualizaciones, pero el hecho de que la inspiración se fuera muy lejos y el trabajo excesivo después de dos meses de vacaciones me han entretenido como no tienen una idea.**_

_**Les agradezco sus mensajes y, sobre todo a Dennise y a zulemo1 por sus mensajes… no quiero dejar estas historias, lo juro, es sólo que no encuentro ese momento de inspiración para continuar como siempre :( lo siento en verdad, pero aquí les doy un pequeño capítulo, pero que en lo personal me encantó… espero que a ustedes también.**_

_**Sé que no me merezco ni un review, pero si me regalan uno, verán que mi INNER despertará más rápido de lo normal XD… ¿me dan un comentario aunque sea pequeño?**_

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 37: Inicio del todo. Parte 1**_

Al parecer la batalla realmente era pesada y el tener tantos problemas para defenderlos era un verdadero caos. Cuando destruyó a 4 ninjas más, volteó hacia si equipo intentando cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, sin embargo lo encontrado le dejó sin habla.

…No pudo evitarlo…

Hinata cayó fuertemente, junto con los demás, después de recibir ese golpe en su costado. La vio tirada y no pudo más. Gritó con toda la fuerza de su ser y con ello, una gran ráfaga de chakra generó una zanja a sus pies…

-¡Hinata!- Se levantó fuertemente. Su respiración era pesada y fuerte, teniendo que el sudor había generado que su cabello se pegara a su frente. Al notar el espacio en negro, volteó a su izquierda y se encontró a una durmiente Hinata, la cual no despertó con el grito dado.

Suspiró aliviado, fue sólo un sueño. Se levantó con cuidado y yendo al baño, tomó su reloj y encontrando que eran las 4:15, decidió liberar esa misión de Irikami antes de que salieran del Olvido. No obstante no supo el cómo hacerlo sin ser detectado… ¿acaso su vida no podía ser más fácil? Se vistió completamente de negro y con su capa en la mano derecha y su máscara de zorro en la izquierda, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando a su Hinata protegida. Era el momento de cumplir con su palabra y esperaba que Jirato cumpliera con la suya.

Se acercó a esos dos peludos perdidos ante Morfeo y con el cuidado de siempre, despertó a Kanno y explicándole rápidamente lo que tendrían que hacer, ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión, no sin antes preparar unas cuantas trampas para defender a los demás.

-¿A dónde demonios creen que van?- la voz de ese humano paralizó su gran huída, ganándose una mirada de malos amigos por ambos huyentes.

-¿Acaso la inteligencia que te reconoce como genio no te sirve? ¿No es obvio baka?- Kanno se acercó al humano chismoso y con la pereza de haberse levantado tan temprano, dejó que le acariciara por un momento, pero solo uno ya que se colocó al lado derecho de su amo, listo para irse.

-Hn… tarado- el Nara, el cual estaba recargado en una de las columnas de la casa, se acercó al rubio rápidamente -No puedo permitir que te vayas así sin más, Naruto- Shikamaru le observó serio, mostrando de la misma manera un su vestimenta negra, cargando consigo las armas que fueron de su sensei en uno de sus costados y esa máscara de ciervo que tanto detestaba. –Así que iré contigo-

-No- contestación seca e inmediata. –Avanzarán hacia Konoha lo más rápido que puedan-

-¿Crees que Hinata quiera moverse sin ti? Yo lo dudo- Shikamaru se colocó a su lado, dándole a entender que esta vez no retrocedía –Entiendo que tienes deberes importantes, sin embargo no me moveré del Olvido sin ti… ni siquiera Kemura lo permitirá, así que deja esa estúpida necedad y vámonos-

¿La respuesta de Naruto? La esperada como siempre. Él simplemente suspiró levemente y dándole la espalda, se encaminó hacia la salida, seguido de Kanno. Ante eso, a Shikamaru no le quedó de otra que utilizar su técnica familiar para intentar detener a Naruto. Sabía perfectamente que él no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y si el chakra sentido horas atrás pertenecía a cierto demonio problemático, estaba en serios problemas. ¿Por qué el Kyubi se presentó? ¿Habrá hablado con ese problemático de algo importante?

-No me estorbes Nara- La voz seca de Naruto era realmente amenazadora. No tenía tiempo que perder y ahora resultaba que el propio Shikamaru quería ayudarle… sí que empezaba mal su día. Con un poco de chakra deshizo el jutsu y continuó su movimiento.

-Sabes que me necesitas, por lo menos para sacarte del área después de tu asalto. Si no voy, no creo que sobrevivas y lo sabes mejor que nadie…-

.

.

.

Si no se apuraba les perdería la pista. Por desgracia tuvo que salir algunos minutos después que ellos para evitar ser percibido. -¡Maldita sea!- se encontraba más que molesto por el hecho de sentir que cada día que pasaba, perdía la posibilidad de acercarse a ese rubio con cara de idiota. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tenía esa aura de misticismo y estaba lleno de secretos? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué Shikamaru se escuchaba realmente preocupado?

"_No voy a permitir que mueras sin siquiera haberle ganado al Kyubi"_

¿Qué quiso decir ese tarado con todo eso?

Sasuke se movía lo más rápido que podía entre las ramas y arbustos del bosque, siguiendo el paradero de esos tres molestos. Para su favor, su Sharingan encontró un pequeño rastro de chakra, regalo indiscutible del tonto de Kanno. ¡Dios! No supo cuánto tiempo ni que tan lejos estuvo moviéndose, sin embargo la necesidad de encontrar la respuesta de sus dudas le hizo seguir adelante, olvidándose de sus propios malestares físicos… y obtuvo su recompensa exactamente a las dos horas.

Sigilosamente se detuvo detrás de un conjunto de piedras, observando con asombro el espectáculo generado por más de 400 soldados y un conjunto de 10 clones provistos por Naruto, más el original, el cual peleaba fervientemente contra el líder del enemigo…

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Por qué Naruto se encontraba en el centro de una pelea! Requería saber de toda la verdad.

-Me da gusto saber que eras tú Sasuke el que nos seguía…- Shikamaru sorprendió al azabache, ganándose su atención –y como recomendación personal: mejor no te asomes, puede quemarte sin desearlo-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- se levantó y colocándose a su lado, encontró que Kanno se encontraba acostado en una rama, observando la pelea, el cual bajó a su encuentro solamente para morderle inmediatamente. -¡AWA!- no pudo más que darle un leve golpe en su costado. –¡Maldita sea Kanno! ¿Puedes calmarte por un momento?-

-Idiota mal agradecido- Con ello, Kanno pudo esconder el chakra del recién llegado sin que este se diera cuenta y divertirse ante la mueca de dolor de ese humano tan, pero tan molesto.

-No es algo que tú debas saber...- Shikamaru suspiró molesto, pero agradecido por la astucia del zorro –sin embargo tienes que ayudarme a traerlo de regreso-

-Explícate-

-Mejor velo por ti mismo. Con ello se te darán algunas respuestas a tus preguntas-

.

.

.

La batalla fue más pesada de lo que él pensó. ¿De dónde salían tantos shinobi? ¡Tenía que terminar con ellos de cualquier modo! Por desgracia cierto inquilino suyo no dejaba de fregarle… así que no solo tenía una lucha externa, sino interna, siendo más intensa aún…

**-¿Ahora sí me vas a dejar salir? ¡Vamos Naruto! necesito divertirme-** El Kyubi no dejaba de molestarle. ¡Qué tipo de ser era ese! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del problema que le estaba generando?

-Ya te dije que no- cuando pudo contestarle, se había deshecho de 4 ninjas de una aldea desconocida gracias al Rasengan.

**-¡QUIERO SALIR!- **el grito del Kyubi hizo que retrocediera un poco ante el enemigo externo, ganándose una buena herida en su brazo derecho **-¡¿No quieres verme enojado verdad, mocoso?! Te lo advierto, o me dejas salir o lo lamentarás-** ese aviso vino con un déficit completo de chakra.

¡Ahora no! Cayó de rodillas fuertemente por la debilidad repentina. –Maldi…ta sea- comentó Naruto al interceptar el golpe enemigo. Se levantó como pudo y al perder el control de 2 de sus clones, no tuvo de otra que gastar más chakra en generarlos.

**-Hehehe… ¿Acaso el hijo prodigio no puede contra unos cuantos humanos por si solo?...-** comentó el demonio lo más irónico que pudo **-¿Acaso el heredero del cuarto Hokage requiere de su demonio interno para salir adelante?-**

-No molestes- Naruto se dejó caer completamente de rodillas mientras intentaba controlar fallidamente el chakra del Kyubi, el cual soltó a grandes cantidades inesperadamente. Era imposible manejar ese poder con tanto cansancio físico… -Tienes que… ¿acaso quieres matarnos?-

**-Vamos Naruto… ¿por qué eres tan aburrido? Déjame divertirme por un momento, prometo que terminaré con todo rápidamente. ¿Qué dices?-**

-No… no puedo… ¡AH!-

**-¿Qué no puedes? No va a pasarnos nada malo, al contrario- **para ese entonces se encontraba observando a su carcelero a través de esas rejas que tanto odiaba. Para su buena suerte Naruto se encontraba tan debilitado (como lo había buscado) que podía confundirle a tal grado de dejarle callado. Esa era su primera oportunidad. **-¡Hahahahaha! Eso que sientes mocoso, se llama incertidumbre, pero no te preocupes, sólo será por unos momentos…-**

Y después de tanto tiempo, se salió con la suya.

.

.

.

-..to… des…-

¿Qué había pasado? Poco a poco pudo despertar de esa extraña oscuridad que lo envolvió de pronto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? Ni siquiera pudo reconocer esa extraña voz lejana o el porqué en su rostro se sentía un extraño líquido.

-Am… tien… d…s…r-

Ese era Kanno. Logró identificar esa lengua juguetona por todo su rostro… sin embargo no podía contestarle, se sentía tan mal. Y no solo eso, las presencias que se encontraban a su lado intentaban hacerle reaccionar, pero era más que imposible. Su cansancio era tan grande que apenas tenía fuerzas para poder respirar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

-Tenemos que llevarlo con los demás- Shikamaru se levantó y mirando a Sasuke comentó serio –y por favor Sasuke, ni una palabra de lo sucedido-

-Hn- el azabache observó a Naruto y el intento fallido de Kanno por reanimar a su amo, el cual se encontraba recargado en uno de los pocos árboles que permanecieron de pie después de la gran explosión. –No diré nada-

-Más te vale- Kanno se rindió y levantándose, jaló a su amo de tal manera que lo colocó en su espalda -¿Qué pretexto vamos a darle a mi ama ante el estado de mi amo? Si no reacciona antes de que lleguemos, eso será un problema-

-Lo de siempre tarado- Shikamaru sacó un cigarro y lo encendió de lo más tranquilo –así que deja de hacer esas preguntas tan estúpidas y vámonos, que el camino será realmente problemático-

En silencio los tres se encaminaron hacia el Olvido, esperando que Naruto reaccionara antes de que llegaran.

_Algo que no pasó._

Estando con los demás, simplemente dejaron que Sakura e Ino le atendieran mientras era alejada Hinata por hacer todo tipo de preguntas y por intentar reanimar a Naruto con su poder, la cual no descansó hasta sacarles la verdad a esos tres demonios que le escondieron perfectamente lo sucedido ante la caída de Naruto.

Para Sasuke, fue realmente difícil asimilar el gran poder que tenía el Kyubi, porque el que destruyó a todos esos shinobi de esa manera tan atroz y sádica no fue Naruto, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca olvidaría que, al caer misteriosamente el rubio, este liberó una gran cantidad de chakra y a los segundos quemó a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Inmediatamente de eso, la masacre llegó en menos de diez minutos… no hubo shinobi enfrente de él que cayera entero o con vida. Les asesinó sin sentimiento alguno, llenándose las manos y ropa con su sangre, mostrándoles con esa mirada vacía sedienta de sangre que con él no se jugaba… con esa mirada que reconoció al instante, sintiéndose reflejado con sus estúpidos actos del pasado, sintiéndose él en cada movimiento de Naruto… ¿acaso el Kyubi sentía tanto odio por todos para matar de esa manera? El derramamiento de sangre fue tal que, si no hubiera aparecido esa extraña explosión de chakra, el rio cercano hubiera transportado ese líquido rojo por un buen rato.

Lo único bueno fue que, sin que Shikamaru o Kanno le detuvieran, antes de que Naruto cayera al suelo, logró detenerle y apoyarle en el árbol más cercano para ver su estado…

-Sasuke-kun…- Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba en el techo del edificio. Le habló varias veces y no fue hasta que le tocó el hombro cuando obtuvo su atención.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- El sonido de su voz fue suave y apenas eludible. Necesitaba estar solo, sin embargo deseaba saber del estado de Naruto.

-Mejor, mucho mejor- Sakura se acomodó a su lado –Despertó hace 10 minutos y de un muy mal humor por cierto- le miró preocupada -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-…No lo sé.- Intentó cumplir su promesa. –Cuando los alcancé, Naruto estaba ya en ese estado-

-¿Estás seguro Sasuke-kun?-

-Hn-

–Okay… no te preguntaré más- suspiró resignada. Conocía perfectamente a su hombre y ubicaba perfectamente cuando él le ocultaba algo –Por ahora ha recuperado toda su energía y espera que nos podamos mover rápidamente- se levantó y dando dos pasos hacia la orilla del techo –y Shikamaru quiere que nos vayamos pronto, así que vengo a avisarte que tus cosas están listas. Salimos en 10 minutos- y le dejó solo nuevamente.

¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no desea ser ayudado? Tenía que encontrar rápidamente una solución, ya que no perdería a alguien importante nunca más…

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro Naruto?-

Era la cuarta vez que le preguntaba y obtenía la misma respuesta: un simple y suave "Hn". ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado esa mañana? Estaba realmente preocupada por él y por desgracia, estaba distante… ido, sin olvidar ese mal humor. Cuando despertó se encontró con la noticia de que Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke habían salido, teniendo la idea errónea de que habían investigado algo con respecto al "abastecedor", sin embargo, 6 horas después, regresaron con vestimentas diferentes y con su rubio inconsciente. ¿Por qué le escondía cosas?

-Tenemos que irnos- él la miró y suspiró antes de levantarse del sillón. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Hinata, pero cómo explicarle que tenía una laguna mental y lo único que recordaba era el momento en el que salió de la casa de Kemura con Shikamaru para cumplir la misión de Irikami. Tomó su máscara AMBU y sintiéndose extrañamente perdido, salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar sus cosas.

-De acuerdo amor- Hinata le siguió y tomando sus cosas se juntaron con todos en la gran sala. _Después le sacaría la verdad._

Ahí, Shikamaru les explicó el plan de regreso. Por un lado, tomarían el bosque del olvido para desviarse hacia el trueno y de ahí escabullirse en silencio hacia Konoha. El equipo sería comandado por Jirato, seguido de Sasuke, Ino y él mismo. En el centro se encontraría Naruto y en el término Sakura con Hinata y Kanno. Por su parte, tanto Kemura como Kariko les dieron armas y alimento que les duraría la gran parte del viaje.

-Por favor, no se metan en problemas- Kemura le dio la mano a Shikamaru, despidiéndose nuevamente de su amigo.

-¿Crees en los milagros?- el Nara respondió con pereza.

-No creo en los milagros, pero sí en el riesgo que corren ustedes al lado de un tarado con cara de idiota- observó a Naruto mientras decía esas palabras –por eso lo digo yo-

-Hn- Naruto simplemente ignoró el comentario. No tenía el humor suficiente para soportar palabras como esas.

-¡¿Por qué tienen que irse?!- ahora Kariko gritaba con grandes lagrimones -¡No quiero que me dejes de nuevo, Naruto –kun! Recuerda que…- se acercaba peligrosamente al mencionado, obteniendo como reacción que él se alejaba la misma distancia. -¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-

-¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!- ambos Kitsune gritaron en unísono. ¡No aceptarían tan horrible espécimen humano en su nuevo hogar! Y realmente temían por sus vidas. Jirato le comentó a Kanno el terrible castigo que recibió de esa humana y no desearon repetir lo de anoche: Kariko le dio a oler espantosos espárragos… ¡por poco le da indigestión!

-Ash, ¿quién les preguntó a ustedes?- Kariko les miró disgustada. Se vengaría por ese juego y el beso robado… ¡aún escupía pelos!

-No solo ellos lo dicen, tonta- Sakura se acercó con Ino y Hinata, las cuales tenían una gran sonrisa por debajo de sus máscaras AMBU –es mejor que dejes de molestar a Naruto-

-¿O qué?- le retó fuertemente -¿Acaso crees que por ser la pupila de esa pechugona marimacha (Dahia: XD) vas a derrotarme?- Kariko observó despectivamente a Sakura, para pasar con Hinata –¡No me hagas reír! Ni tú pelos de chicle o tú- señalando a Hinata descaradamente –aprovechada, pueden derrotarme. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminarlas rápid…-

No pudo terminar. Antes de soltar la última palabra pensada, sintió como era tomada fuertemente del cuello y azotada a la pared. El respirar era más que imposible y cuando intentó abrir los ojos e identificar quién le estaba atacando, su asombro creció sorprendentemente. –Na…-

-Suéltala o te mato, Naruto- para ese momento, Kemura tenía una pequeña daga en su mano derecha, apoyada en el cuello de Naruto, el cual había reaccionado inmediatamente en contra de Kariko. El estúpido comentario que ella realizó fue la gota que derramó el vaso y solamente deseaba desquitar esa ira interna. ¿Se enojaría Hinata si eliminaba a esa odiosa? No lo sabía, no obstante el Kyubi se lo rogaba, así que podría hacerlo sin sentirse culpable. -¡Te dije que la sueltes!- Kemura gritó al ver como su hermana perdía color por no poder respirar.

Naruto observó a Kemura y mostrando esos rubíes vacíos, suspiró pesadamente antes de soltarla. No deseaba hacerlo, sin embargo la propia Hinata estaba tan asombrada como los demás, rogándole que no hiciera algo indebido… ¿Indebido? El deshacerse de Kariko era un premio para la humanidad. –Aléjala de mi equipo o no respondo- comentó fríamente –si vuelve a meterse con ellos, la mataré-

¿Por qué respondió tan hostil? Kemura sabía perfectamente que Naruto jamás aceptó trabajar al lado de su hermana, pero de ningún modo la había atacado. Se acercó a Kariko y ayudándola a levantarse, simplemente miró el movimiento de ese hombre desconocido. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ayer era otro, por lo menos estaba más accesible y… ¿habrá sido el Kyubi el causante de ese mal humor o de esa agresividad?

Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra más, inclusive Jirato y Kanno dejaron de pelearse y siguieron cada una de las órdenes dadas por Shikamaru. Salieron rápidamente del Olvido y con ello llevaban ya 6 horas de viaje. Hasta eso regresarían rápidamente a Konoha y así darle punto final a esta misión.

Dieron las 7 de la noche y aún andaban de rama en rama, buscando la manera de adentrarse más en el bosque y encontrar un lugar adecuado para descansar y comer algo. Sin embargo todos estaban preocupados por Naruto. Él no generó algún comentario ni nada por el estilo, sólo buscaba alejarse de los demás, incluyendo a Hinata. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos? Hasta eso, la Hyuga respetó su decisión y le dio el espacio que él requería. Su andar continuó por algunos minutos más, hasta que, sin explicarse, el rubio detuvo todos sus pasos y seguido por los zorros, se pararon en un árbol, observando al suroeste.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hinata se acercó a él, notando que estaba completamente tenso.

-Tienen que seguir- Kanno contestó seriamente.

-Y por nada del mu… mundo vayan a de… detenerse- Jirato observó a su ama y alejándose de ella, se puso al lado de su amo. Los nervios por sentir a ese ser eran enormes, temiendo lo peor.

-Naruto…- Shikamaru observaba ese punto perdido entre los arbustos. –¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Largo de aquí- el rubio contestó y sin más se dirigió a ese lugar desconocido. Los demás le miraron sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Naruto espera!- Hinata intentó seguirle, sin embargo Kanno y Jirato le estorbaron el paso. -¡Quítense!-

-No podemos ama- Jirato contestó –Ya que tenemos que cuidarlos pase lo que pase-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Ino se acercó con Sakura y Sasuke. -¿Ustedes lo saben?-

-TSK… Problemático- el Nara movió la cabeza negativamente y colocándose enfrente de todos. –Los planes han cambiado, tenemos que ir por Naruto y detenerle antes de que algo malo suceda, pero recuerden una cosa, ustedes no deben meterse en caso de que él no responda…- buscó a Hinata –y tú me ayudarás-

-No po… podemos permitirlo- Jirato comenzó a respirar con dificultad, siendo el detonante de la preocupación de Kanno.

-Es mejor que yo vaya solo- el mayor de los zorros comentó serio –Humanos, tienen que llevarse a mi ama y a mi hermano de aquí. Corren un gran peligro y si les pasa algo, mi amo no me lo perdonará jamás-

-Explícate Kanno- Sasuke se agachó y acarició a Jirato, el cual se veía agotado. Como respuesta, Jirato se acercó más a él y se dejó caer en su regazo. Hinata se acercó inmediatamente y ayudó al azabache con el zorro.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que mi maestro quiere hacer de las suyas y no puedo perder a mi amo por su culpa. Así que obedezcan a mi amo y lárguense de aquí- observó como su hermano perdía poco a poco la conciencia y se dijo que no le quedaba tiempo. –A-ho-ra…-

Y en ese momento, escucharon una gran explosión, no muy lejos de su posición. El chakra invertido en ese ataque logró arrancar árboles desde la raíz y destrozar un sinfín de ramas. Como no pudieron hacer nada para cubrirse o esconderse en algún lugar por la falta de tiempo, Shikamaru y Sasuke pensaron al mismo tiempo e intentarían cubrir a los demás y así evitarles heridas o algo más grave… ya les curarían en caso de salir lastimados. Shikamaru tomó fuertemente a Sakura e Ino y las abrazó de tal manera que su cuerpo las protegía, mientras Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Hinata, la cual vigilaba a Jirato. El líder comenzó a juntar su chakra y así amortiguar algunos golpes gracias a su sombra y el Sharingan detectó los posibles golpes...

Esperaron atentos un tremendo porrazo… sin embargo este jamás llego.

Lo único que percibieron fue que Kanno se puso atrás de ellos (en frente de la ola de destrucción) y bajo un extraño jutsu, sacó una gran cantidad de fuego desde su hocico, destruyendo todo elemento que causara daños al equipo. Por la intensidad del calor, los demás no pudieron moverse. Hasta que todo esto cesó, pudieron voltear y aterrados miraron como Kanno se desvaneció y cayó libremente hacia el suelo. Uchiha liberó rápidamente a la Kunoichi y logró salvar, con gran dificultad, al zorro. Cuando llegó al piso notó que Kanno tenía pequeñas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y tres estacas clavadas en su cuerpo: una en su hombro (la más grande), la segunda en su pata izquierda y la tercera en su costado derecho.

-¡Kanno!- le acostó con cuidado. Activó su línea de sangre nuevamente y pudo observar su flujo de chakra, quedando sin habla por el hecho de percibir solamente la energía suficiente para mantenerle con vida… ¡se arriesgó demasiado para salvarlos!

-Hn… Uchiha molesto- le contestó el Kitsune muy bajo. –Va… váyanse de aquí… mi amo…-

-No digas nada, no te canses más de lo que estás- le acomodó mejor y dejó que le atendiera Ino, la cual llegó segundos después que él.

-Sasuke, ayúdame a sacarle las estacas…- Ino le aplicaba un jutsu médico después de quitarle el pedazo de madera de su costado –Y no dejes que…-

-La… ¡Largo humanos!- Kanno mordió a la rubia e intentó levantarse, sin lograrlo. Al ver que su hombro estaba inutilizado por semejante artefacto, se armó de valor y ante un dolor inimaginable se la arrancó, dejando sin habla a los presentes -¡Largo…! ¡Ah!...- intentó respirar para tranquilizarse -¡Largo de aquí!- y sentándose como pudo -¡Y llévense a mi ama y a Jirato con ustedes!-

-Pero…- Sasuke no le daba crédito a lo sucedido. Kanno aún seguía sin energías y pudo ponerse en pie.

-Mi maestro les matará si no se van- intentó caminar, pero el dolor y la maldita porquería incrustada en su pata le imposibilitó cualquier movimiento, haciéndolo caer de nuevo. –Por favor, cuiden de mi hermano- les miró suplicante, esperando que esos necios humanos le entendieran…

_Pero fue demasiado tarde._

Otro estruendo se escuchó y con ello vieron que una masa cayó a unos metros de ellos. El gran polvo les inutilizó su vista ante lo que acababa de suceder. Ante eso, Shikamaru, Sakura y Hinata bajaron con los demás y con el cuidado necesario, acostaron a Jirato al lado de Kanno.

Si serían atacados, era mejor estar en grupo. No obstante, quedaron desarmados en el momento en que una gran cantidad de chakra se acercó a ellos… un poder que conocían perfectamente.

Como si fuera nada, el polvo desapareció sin dejar rastro, mostrándoles como Naruto estaba cubierto por el chakra del Kyubi, mostrando 7 colas. Su aspecto había cambiado demasiado: su cabello se tornó un poco rojizo y estaba completamente erizado (Dahia: como siempre le pasa cuando se encuentra en ese estado), podían notarse los colmillos alargados y esa mirada color sangre, la cual era la más fría que habían visto en su vida, se dejaba ver de una ruptura de la máscara de AMBU.

-¡Veo que eres fuerte!- una voz que no conocían se escuchó por todos lados. Shikamaru arrugó el ceño y ayudando a Ino miró a Sasuke, dándole a entender la misión de protegerlas.

De todos los escombros, salió un hombre joven, con una capa completamente negra, la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo… y dejando sin habla a Sasuke, apareció destruyendo varios árboles, el Bijuu de 8 colas, ¡era más que imposible!

-Hachibi…- susurró. ¿No se supone que ese demonio estaba encerrado en un pergamino? Inmediatamente miró a Naruto y no notó algo en él que le indicara que esta pelea acabaría pronto.

-Tengo que cuidarme del Jinchuriki… si detuvo el ataque del 8 colas, quiere decir que puede destruirme si quiere- pensó Shajiro mientras tomaba de nuevo el pergamino. -¡Vamos Kyubi! No te escondas ante mí… ¿o acaso me tienes miedo?- y rió fuertemente. El provocar al rubio era un buen entretenimiento.

Y no recibió respuesta. En cambio, una ráfaga de chakra rojo comenzó a llenar nuevamente el ambiente.

.

.

.

Naruto cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en su cabeza. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como deseaba y agregando el terrible dolor de cabeza que le invadía, generaba que perdiera la conciencia poco a poco… otra vez.

**-¿Por qué luchas ante lo imposible?-** La voz del Kyubi se escuchaba con burla. **-¿No me vas a dejar contestarle como se merece? Deja que me haga cargo de esto también-**

-¡Cállate!- Naruto se arrodilló enfrente de esa puerta. El dolor incrementaba cada segundo -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- calló de rodillas, sintiendo como un líquido comenzaba a cubrirle.

**-Tomo el tiempo que me pertenece por darte mi poder-** sin dejar la burla, se dejó ver **–Cumple con la parte del trato…-**

-Ahora no… ¡ah!- cada vez el dolor era más aterrador, generando a los segundos que sangre se escurriera por su nariz.

**-Yo me vengaré de lo que nos han hecho…-** poco a poco su propio chakra salió de la puerta y rodeó a Naruto, el cual ya no podía moverse **–no me quitarás la oportunidad de ser libre y poseer lo que me niegas. Si logré hacerlo hoy una vez, ¿por qué no una segunda? No vas a sufrir ni una pérdida, Naruto-**

-…Detente…- ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

**-¿Detenerme? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Nada me haría perderme la oportunidad de ser libre…-**

-No…- no pudo más.

**-Prometo que no sufrirás… dame esta oportunidad, no te arrepentirás-**

-…-

**-Ya que no te darás cuenta de nada, Naruto** –sintiéndose satisfecho **-Le mostraré a todos el resultado de la quinta y última fusión con el último Jinchuriki que yo deseo…- **rió fuertemente al no escuchar respuesta de su carcelero** –…y lo que significó para mí el haber permanecido en este encierro con lo que fue alguna vez tu vida…-** serio **-quiero comprobar algo antes de terminar lo acordado… si es que termina-**

Todos los que estaban afuera, no dejaron de ver a la esfera negra que cubría a Naruto. Cuando él cayó momentáneamente, Shajiro intentó derrotarle con el demonio en su poder, pero no contó que esa esfera le arruinara sus planes.

En cambio Sakura, que conocía perfectamente lo que sucedería, le advirtió a todos que Naruto estaba en peligro y era necesario detener esa transformación como diera lugar. No obstante Kanno desesperadamente evitó que los humanos cometieran semejante estupidez… ¡acercarse a él en estos momentos era un suicidio!

¡No podía ser! Él intentando alejar del peligro a los compañeros de su amo y ahora se encontraban enfrente del verdadero problema. Kanno miró de lado a su hermano y con terror notó como este poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo pasado… la pérdida de conciencia y el titiritar era una prueba de ello… ¿Cuánto resistiría? ¡Tenía que evitar la posesión del Kyubi a cualquier costo!

Aún observaba todo y con una gran explosión (la cual no fue mortal como la anterior, por el hecho de que se encontraban en ese momento en un área libre de árboles XD), protegió a su hermano. Quedó enterrado en una gran cantidad de tierra y cuando pudo salir, jalando a Jirato, quedó aterrado al ver a su amo parado.

Hinata también salió de tanto polvo, después de que Sakura le ayudara, y encontró que Naruto estaba de pié. Sin embargo lo notó distinto. Se encontraba parado, pero encorvaba un poco su espalda y sus manos las dejaba caer como si le pesaran. Necesitaba ver esos zafiros para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, pero él aún tenía cubierto su rostro con su cabello y máscara. Su vestimenta estaba desgarrada y cuando suspiró, sacó una gran cantidad de chakra, mandando a volar su máscara y movió de su posición árboles que aún se encontraban de pie.

-¡Pero qué espectáculo!- Shajiro comentó con una gran sonrisa -¡Quiero hablar con el Kyubi, "zorro blanco"! Así que no te hagas el idiota y deja que salga… no le haré daño-

Y como no recibió respuesta, intentó hacerlo reaccionar. Así que le indicó a Hachibi que le atacara. Uno de sus tentáculos se dirigió rápidamente al cuerpo sin movimiento. Sasuke y compañía no permitirían que un golpe de esos le diera a Naruto… ¡era demasiado peligroso!, no obstante Kanno no se los permitió nuevamente. Gritó fuertemente un "Ni se les ocurra moverse", logrando detenerlos, para que vieran atónitos cómo, a unos segundos de ser arrasado, el rubio levantara una de sus manos y detuviera el tentáculo como si nada.

_**-¿Acaso crees que eso me detendrá, idiota?-**_ la voz del rubio estaba combinada con una más grave, la cual se escuchaba terrorífica. Este, después de arrancar y lanzar el tentáculo de Hachibi lejos de él, se miraba las manos y comenzaba a moverlas, pareciendo como si las probara. A los segundos giró su cabeza y haciendo un giro con sus omóplatos, se encorvó nuevamente.

No… no era cierto… ¡No era posible! Kanno miró absorto a su am… no, no era su amo. Estaban en serios problemas si a _ese_ se le ocurría hacer de las suyas tomando la libertad que había robado.

-¿A no?- el enemigo contestó irónico. ¿Qué significaba ese cambio de voz tan radical? No le puso la importancia que tenía y continuó provocando –Vamos Jinchuriki… ¿vas a seguir jugando? ¡No me hagas perder mi tiempo!

_**-¿Perder el tiempo?-**_ Naruto se encorvó más de lo que estaba, dejando caer sus brazos más de lo que los tenía y comenzó a reír. Su risa era macabra, sin sentimiento alguno. Cuando se puso erguido, dejó ver unos ojos completamente rojizos. Todo en cambio estaba en la normalidad… no colmillos largos ni cabello erizado. **–**_**Ahora te mostraré que no lo has perdido tanto como yo-**_dio tres pasos hacia el enemigo y riendo nuevamente_**-¿Querías hablar conmigo? Pues bien… aquí me tienes-**_

**_continuará..._**


	38. Inicio del todo Parte 2

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**¡Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Ahora si puedo irme a dormir tranquila. Espero que les guste la continuación de la historia y que entiendan algunas cosas que he dejado un poco pendientes, de todos modos, a partir de estos momentos va a mejorar mucho la historia.**_

_**¿Me seguirán?**_

_**Les agradezco cada uno de sus mensajes y espero que me regalen más reviews, ya que estos son los que reaniman a mi INNER ante la "muerte" que le ha dado Kishimoto. ¿Saben cómo puedo reavivar mi amor por el manga?**_

_**Saludos a todos, y ahora si voy a dormir.**_

_**Tschüss!**_

* * *

Capítulo 38: Inicio del todo. Parte 2

¡Dios! Se dejó caer, liberando lágrimas de desesperación. ¡Era imposible! Hinata se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras… el Kyubi no podía ser libre… ¡No podía ser!

-Pero qué tenemos aquí… ¡No es cierto!- Shajiro rió burlonamente -¿Estoy enfrente del demonio más fuerte de todos?- Ahora sí que iniciaría lo mejor de su misión. –Compruébame que lo que me has dicho es cierto- con varios sellos, liberó todo el poder del demonio.

Y como lo dijo, Hachibi atacó al Kyubi, el cual simplemente movió la mano y con eso sacó una gran cantidad de chakra mandándolo a volar un par de metros. El Bijuu de ocho colas se sostuvo de donde pudo y lanzó un contraataque lo suficientemente certero para golpear a Naruto, mandándolo fuertemente al suelo.

_Hn… ¿Acaso no era más que divertido robarse ese tiempo para liberar el estrés mantenido por tanto tiempo? No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. Esto era más que justo y necesario, lástima que cierto idiota no lo disfrutaría…_

El rubio no se movió para evitar el ataque. ¿Para qué hacerlo y terminar con todo rápidamente? Bah, no era necesario ya que era más que claro que si ocupaba toda su fuerza lo único que provocaría era la destrucción eminente del ocho colas y era lo que menos deseaba, por lo menos de esa forma. ¿Qué hacer para no lastimarlo… _tanto_? Se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado y mirando como su hermano era controlado por Shajiro, ideó un plan para bajarle la guardia a ese imbécil.

Sonrió ante la idea. No había duda que eso sería una gran diversión para él y una tremenda advertencia para esa humana… suspiró satisfecho y, sin importarle desde esos momentos nada, volvió a atacarle con una pequeña (pequeña para él, pero destructiva e increíble para los demás) bola de chakra. Se movió rápidamente y ajustando su tino hacia uno de los costados del "pulpo", pudo darle y así aventar al humanoide que se encontraba encima de su igual por unos segundos.

Con lo que no contó el Kyubi, fue que apareció de la nada una cantidad de chakra a su alrededor y comenzó a materializarse. Intentó huir de su alcance sin embargo una ráfaga de truenos le atacó de sorpresa e hizo que Naruto cayera de rodillas. De esa manera, una esfera blanca se generó a su alrededor y pudo rodearle por completo.

-Ahora sí que no tienes escapatoria, maldito Kyubi del mal- murmuró el ojicafé completamente feliz –De esta no sales con vida demonio… ¡MUERE DESGRACIADO!- Una explosión se mostró exactamente en el lugar donde Naruto se encontraba. Lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente derrotar al rubio sin destruir al Kyubi. Seguro de su logro, Shajiro se acercó lentamente y alcanzado por su sirviente personal, observaba detenidamente esa esfera… si todo salía como lo planeó, podría llevarse el cuerpo de ese idiota que tantas molestias les habían causado.

¡Gran error! Cuál fue su sorpresa que, pasados algunos segundos y el polvo aparecido dentro de la jaula de chakra, se encontraba el Jinchuriki parado como si no hubiera pasado nada con él. Su silueta era la única presente denotando esa postura tan extraña… tan lejana al Naruto de siempre.

-¡Hn!- Se subió al lomo del Bijuu y preparado para atacar. -¿Eso era todo?- suspiró molesto. ¿Ese era un ser indestructible? ¡Maldita sea! No pudo con él… así que lo único que le quedaba era provocarle más –Bah, yo pensé que podría divertirme contigo… ¡qué lástima!- y con varios sellos, la esfera comenzó a hacerse pequeña. Le daría batalla.

_**Yo soy el que pensó que se divertiría más…-**_ la misma voz seca y dura se escuchó desde el centro de la esfera y esta, al cubrirse de un tono rojizo, comenzó a crecer nuevamente.

-No… ¡No perderé!- Shajiro intentó luchar ante el contraataque de su enemigo. Y poco a poco ganaba terreno. La esfera había disminuido aproximadamente 50 centímetro y lo seguiría haciendo. No obstante, su energía ya no era suficiente, así que utilizó al 8 colas para brindarle el poder suficiente para mantener el campo de fuerza.

No pudo mantener el ritmo. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Hachibi lograba disminuir más la esfera… y lo peor fue que esta se entintó lentamente de rojo, para después quebrarse. Molesto ante su falla (comprendiendo las palabras de Reika ante ese ataque), deshizo su sello y con ello los pedazos del campo salieron volando, y con ello Naruto pudo atacarle.

La pelea estaba pareja. Por una parte, Shajiro utilizaba al demonio de 8 colas para herir al Jinchuriki, el cual evitaba a de alguna manera, brindándole a su enemigo puntos débiles.

Necesitaba terminar con ese humano. ¡No aguantaba ver cómo su hermano era tontamente controlado por ese imbécil de pacotilla! Su coraje aumentaba con cada golpe esquivado y ahora sí, importándole un bledo las consecuencias que tendría su contenedor, se alejó del enemigo y quedando apoyado en una de sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y colocando sus manos una en frente de la otra, una gran cantidad de chakra rojo y azul se combinó lentamente.

**-**_**Ahora verás lo que se siente-**_estaba Naruto al límite, lo sabía. ¿Acaso le importaba? En esos momentos, en lo absoluto. El haber destruido esa estúpida esfera le había quitado casi toda su energía. ¿Morir? De todas maneras lo haría… hoy, mañana… no importaba cuándo. El resultado que obtendría en tres meses, si sobrevivían, le exterminaría de cualquier modo. Lo único que tenía en mente era eliminar al causante de la pérdida de sus hermanos. Abrió los ojos y riendo encontró que Shajiro se preparaba para recibir el ataque que estaba listo…

…_Iluso._

Lo que no se esperó el enemigo fue que, sin poder evitarlo, el rubio se colocó a sus espaldas con una velocidad increíble y sin más, Shajiro recibió el ataque directamente. Esquivó a duras penas el poder enorme del Jinchuriki… ¡Le mandó a volar varios metros! Y no solo eso… ¡destruyó gran parte de los tentáculos de SU demonio! Eso no se quedaría así, no obstante la pelea la había perdido y de una manera estúpida, débil y denigrante.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanto poder? Sin poder hacer más, se levantó como pudo, mirando con odio todas las heridas que ahora tenía. Si no hubiera sido por el Bijuu, ahora estaría muerto. Dejó caer el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, liberando así el poder completo de Hachibi. Si lo quería, se lo entregaba completamente… indomable.

Otro gran estruendo se escuchó, siendo provocado por Hachibi, el cual comenzó a pelear con Naruto a la par. Shikamaru y los demás no podían creer la magnitud de la fusión entre esos dos… ¿ese era el poder máximo que obtendría Naruto? ¡Dios! Era tan inimaginable que les dejó sin movimiento.

_**-¿En dónde te encuentras humano estúpido?- **_Naruto logró someter poco a poco al demonio que tenia a unos pasos. No se detuvo hasta que su hermano dejó de moverse gracias a que le envolvió con su propio chakra. _**-¡Hahahahaha! ¿No me digas que ahora vas a huir? Y yo que comenzaba a divertirme de lo lindo. ¿No querías decirme algo? Humanos estúpidos… creyendo ser los más poderosos y más inteligentes…-**_ se acercó a Hachibi y le derrumbó, a metros de los compañeros de Naruto, los cuales estaban estáticos ante la impresión de lo pasado. _**–Odio a todos los que han manejado a los iguales a mi… odio su interés por poder… y odio cualquier sentimiento humano**__-_ generando varios sellos, logró liberarlo y así generarle nuevamente su conciencia. _**–No permitiré que se burlen de nosotros nunca más-**_Sin algún cuidado generó una gran herida en la muñeca de Naruto y con varios clones, marcó con esa sangre en el piso un gran rectángulo que albergaba al demonio. Inmediatamente generó, con su chakra, una barrera y ante el asombro de todos, comenzó a absorber el poder de Hachibi. Colocó ambas manos en el pecho del monstruo y con ello la muerte de su hermano fue inevitable, pero no dolorosa.

_**-Me vengaré por esto… Hachibi**__-_ le miró y cerrando los ojos tomó toda la energía posible. La que sobró la liberó y así dejaría que la propia naturaleza recuperara su energía vital. Antes de deshacer su "barrera", miró a todos los presentes, dándoles a notar el sentimiento de resentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que el mocoso pudiera vivir con eso?

Shajiro no se dejaría vencer. Intentó destruir el campo, pero falló. ¿Acaso el Kyubi era más poderoso de lo que la misma Reika pensó? Tenía que cumplir su misión como diera lugar… ¡¿pero cómo su había perdido tan fácil al 8 colas?! Se alejó unos metros y sin más que hacer, tomó una pastilla que pararía el flujo de sangre saliente de sus heridas y le regresaría las energías perdidas.

-¿No crees que te encuentras en el bando equivocado?- Shajiro se acercó con cuidado -¿No te encantaría destruir el mundo ninja y dominar el mundo?- se colocó de brazos cruzados. Ahora intentaría por otros medios llevarse al demonio –ya que "ahí" solo pierdes tú tiempo y tu gran valor-

_**¿Dominar el mundo humano?-**_ sentenció con el humor tan irónico que pudo encontrar _**–¡Ni loco! No me interesa… ¡Ya que los destruiría primero! Su mundo es asqueroso, lleno de peleas por el poder y destrucción.-**_en esta frase, observó detenidamente a Sasuke_** -Matan a su propio hermano solo por buscar una paz que nunca llegará… No, no me interesa ser parte de ustedes. Los odio.-**_ bufó enojado regresando su vista al "enemigo"_** -¿Sabes lo más irritante de todo?-**_ comentóburlón_**–Sé que es reír… que es llorar o qué es enojarse… sentimientos que sólo los seres humanos pueden percibir y realmente no entiendo el porqué pierden tanto tiempo en peleas sin sentido. Pensé que podría entenderles y así calmar este odio que tengo hacia ustedes… pero al contrario de eso, mi rencor ha crecido, tiene niveles infinitos y ahora les comprobaré que con nosotros no se juega…**_ generó una gran cantidad de chakra en la mano derecha.

Buscó a Hinata, la cual estaba arrodillada y atenta a sus movimientos _**-¿Pensaste que jugaba cuando te advertí anoche? Pues humana idiota, te presento el resultado a tu falta…-**_concentró toda la energía en una pequeña esfera y yendo hacia Shajiro _**-¿Crees que el mocoso sobreviva ante esto?-**_ y su ataque lo dirigiría al suelo, así se aseguraría que el cuerpo que posee sufriera los daños necesarios para librarse para siempre de esa prisión.

¡Eso nunca! No permitiría que el Kyubi destruyera el alma de su amo y la vida de su hermano. Se levantó como pudo y arrancándose fuertemente el pedazo de árbol que tenía en su pata, Kanno se zafó del agarre del Uchiha y corrió rápidamente hacia su amo… ¡Esperaba detenerlo a tiempo!

-¡KANNO!- Demasiado tarde, se le escapó de las manos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sasuke se levantó e intentando perseguirlo, Jirato le detuvo mordiéndole su pantalón.

-¡NO!- todos gritaron fuertemente al ver como "Naruto" deshizo su ataque al ver al Kitsune y con una mano, liberó el chakra suficiente para lanzar al pobre animal, el cual cayó fuertemente a unos metros de sus pies.

-Es… espere… a… maestro- Jirato intentó moverse como pudo. –No puedo… puedo de… dejar que… que lastime a… a las…- y como pudo se levantó –Váyanse…- y estuvo a punto de caer, pero ejerció toda su fuerza para mantenerse firme. Miró a su ama, la cual intentó ayudarle –No nos pongan en peligro por su presencia… váyanse- caminó (o lo que se podía decir a que arrastraba sus patas) y mirando a su hermano levantarse y corriendo, se concentró e hizo lo mismo que Kanno.

_-¡__**Estúpidos! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Aléjense de aquí!-**_ el Kyubi estaba molesto ante la insistencia de esos seres. ¿Acaso creían que le detendrían? Si ni siquiera lo pudo hacer Naruto, mucho menos ellos. _**-¡No quiero que se metan en esto! ¡Es mi pelea!-**_

-No…- Jirato se levantó como pudo –de…dejaremos que…-

Y Kanno terminó de decir algo en un idioma extraño. El Kyubi se sorprendió ante las palabras y mirando fijamente a Hinata, se puso serio y generando nuevamente el poder en su mano, se movió rápidamente hacia Shajiro, el cual pudo esquivar el ataque de frente, pero quedó inmerso en las secuelas de este, mandándolo a volar lejos. Creyendo que eso era suficiente para destruir al "enemigo", el demonio llevó el cuerpo de Naruto hacia su equipo. _**–No permitiré que eso pase… ¡Me han escuchado! ¡No volveré a ser utilizado nunca!-**_

Advirtiendo la amenaza, Shikamaru intentó detener al rubio por medio de controlarle con su sombra. Al principio funcionó, sin embargo una ráfaga de chakra, generada por el Kyubi, concibió una gran capa de humo. Ahí el Nara se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con Naruto… cayendo a unos metros por un gran golpe en su costado. ¡Diantres! Le fracturó 3 costillas con solo tocarlo.

En esto, Uchiha le ordenó a las Kunoichi que no se metieran en esta pelea. Activo su línea de sangre y esperaba que Naruto saliera de ese humo pasando unos segundos después. El rubio estaba caminando lentamente, pero esta vez estaba completamente erguido, la pelea sería en serio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Naruto reacciona!- Sasuke no creía que el Kyubi se había apoderado de Naruto. ¡Esto era lo evitaba a toda costa! -¡DOBE!-

_**-¿Dobe?-**_ riendo fuertemente _**–No te imaginas lo cómico que puedes llegar a ser cuando te lo propones Uchiha… ¿a quién le hablas?-**_Burlándose de él _**-¿Acaso buscas a Naruto? ¿A cuál? Déjame aclararte un punto importante: ¿buscas al Naruto que tú conociste y luchó por ti en el valle del fin o al que estoy destruyendo en estos precisos momentos?- **_aprovechándose de la duda en el humano que tenía enfrente _**-¿Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te pedí que no mataras a Naruto? Te lo agradezco ya que ahora podré hacerlo yo mismo… por segunda vez-**_

¿Se… segunda vez? ¡¿De qué demonios hablaba el Kyubi?! – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Activó su Sharingan en la última fase, buscando algún momento para controlarle… como lo hizo Madara hace años. Era su última arma.

_**¿Y se supone que eres uno de los ninja más inteligentes del mundo? Bah… qué decepción.- **_cerró los ojos, sonriendo por lo recordado _**-Yo planee hace tiempo apoderarme de mi contenedor y ser libre nuevamente… y la única manera de lograrlo era que Naruto mismo ofreciera su vida a cambio de mi poder… ¡Y lo hizo!- **_rió fuertemente para buscar el Sharingan_**–Lo hizo pensando en ustedes… para salvarles. Me trague lentamente su deliciosa vida y si no hubiera sido por un anciano que intercambió su alma por la de Naruto, simplemente yo tendría el control de este poderoso cuerpo. ¿No crees que fue una gran pérdida?- **_disfrutó del dolor en el "amigo" de su carcelero.

Eso era lo que estuvo a punto de confesarles Kanno en el olvido. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso antes?

¡Qué ilusos podían ser los seres humanos! _**-¿Acaso no te habías puesto a pensar el cómo Naruto perdió su humanidad? Y ya que estoy de buenas, quiero decirte algo más…- **_dio unos pasos antes de continuar _**–Gracias eso, me quedé con todos sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y… ¡Y SUS RECUERDOS! Generé que él olvidara todo mientras que yo intenté comprender que es reír, llorar y sobretodo sentir lo que ustedes llaman amistad. ¿Pero sabes qué me causaba el recordar tu nombre por la memoria de tu "compañero"? Dolor, desesperación y odio. Dentro de una vida en soledad el único recuerdo agradable y lleno de felicidad fue borrado por tu desprecio.- **_rió fuertemente _**-Gracias a ti comenzó mi lucha para destruir el mundo de Naruto. ¿Para qué darle la oportunidad de recordarte a ti o a cualquiera para que fuera feliz? No voy a permitirlo. Si una vez pude comerme a placer su alma, lo haré de nuevo y lo aprovecharé para destruir lo único que le mantiene con vida...-**_interpretando las acciones de Sasuke, cuando él se puso con su pose de pelea**-**_**¿No te parece irónico que el gran Uchiha no pueda controlar al Kyubi con su preciada línea de sangre?-**_ estiró una de las manos de Naruto y generó una esfera azul completamente conocida por su oponente _**–Ese fue el error que tuviste en tu juventud… debiste de haber matado al único que se preocupó por ti como un hermano por detenerte en el valle del fin o cuando le encontraste 3 años después… al único que luchó tanto para recuperarte… al que abandonaste por una absurda venganza… ¡Muere Uchiha!-**_ Sasuke también se preparó con un Chidori e intentó pararle, pero fue inútil ya que fue recibido por el suelo, después de absorber un Rasengan en su vientre.

Ino ni Sakura pudieron hacer nada tampoco, cayendo a unos cuantos metros de Hinata.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- No podía moverse. Estaba aterrada por ver tanto odio en esos ojos… no obstante sabía que él no era el Naruto que tanto amaba… era ese demonio que le advirtió acerca de su última posesión. –¡Libérale! ¡Él jamás nos haría daño!- con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su corazón -¡Él no permitiría que muriéramos de esta manera!-

_**¿Aún conservas la ilusión de salvarle?-**_el Kyubi se encontraba a unos pasos de la ojiperla. Ella aún se encontraba arrodillada.

-Así es- el cuerpo le temblaba, pero no se derrumbaría ante nadie. Pensaba en la manera de liberar a Naruto de la posesión del Kyubi.

_**Pues… no creo que sea posible después de que él vea que has muer…-**_ calló de pronto y, suspirando resignado, se colocó a escasos centímetros de ella y agachándose, de tal manera que estuvo a su misma altura, comentó con una voz seca, llena de sentimiento _**-¿Quién eres tú?- **_la miró fijamente, reflejando todo el sentir que tenía adentro _**-¿Qué nos has hecho?- **_

-No… no es posi… posible- Se encontraba sin habla. Estaba atónita por ver esa mirada tan clara… esa mirada que jamás imaginó recibir de ese ser. Esos ojos color rubí mostraban tanto dolor… ¡pedían a gritos ayuda y consuelo! Reflejaban sufrimiento, odio y una profunda soledad. Quedó devastada ante la idea de… ¿acaso era posible que él sintiera…?

_**-¿Puedes describirme el sentimiento que Naruto tiene hacia ti?-**_ Él puso la mano derecha en la mejilla blanca y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente _**–Me preguntó qué tipo de emoción ha tenido contigo para poder controlarme hasta ahora y debilitar cada día mis deseos de destruirte…- **_

-¿Sen… sentimiento?-

_**-Hn… Tenías que ser una humana como los demás…- **_desesperado por no darse a entender. Al final de cuentas, con el único humano oficial que había tratado era con el mocoso… bueno, no pudo negar que con Arashi también se había relacionado, pero ella era otro asunto completamente diferente._** -Eso que él siente por ti ha hecho que sobreviviera de mí todo este tiempo… me ha hecho odiarlo tanto por no darme la oportunidad de entender al mundo… su mundo.- **_se levantó y con pesadez_** -Lástima que no pude conocerle… como él lo hizo…- **_cerró los ojos antes de continuar _**-¿Quieres aún salvarle?-**_

-…Sin duda alguna…- ella también se levantó y con una mirada firme, decidida-¿Qué tengo que darte para que le liberes?-

Simplemente el Kyubi levantó su mano y sonriendo _**-¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo?-**_

-Lo que sea-

"_Lo que sea"_ Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí… podía terminar el inicio de la quinta fusión y hacer su parte del trato… aunque de una buena reprimenda no se salvaría cuando se enterará de lo que hizo. _Odiaba _a los humanos cuando estaban realmente enojados… corrección, odiaba a _ese_ humano cuando se enojaba. _**-Pues…- **_la tomó suavemente del cuello y acercándose a ella_** -Enséñame Hyuga lo que Naruto tanto ha cuid…- **_

-¡NO!- Tanto Jirato como Kanno lograron detener el supuesto "golpe final". No se dieron cuenta que el demonio no la estaba atacando y por la misma razón salieron en el auxilio de su ama. El terror de perderla hizo que se movieran sin pensar en nada más. Lo primero que hicieron fue saltar encima de él, alejándolo lo más rápido de Hinata. Jirato mordió el brazo derecho mientras Kanno se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cuello de su "amo". Ahí fue donde ejerció la fuerza suficiente para comenzar a asfixiarlo. Se colocó arriba de él y jalándolo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar la siguiente transformación… ¡no permitiría que Jirato muriera por su culpa!

_**-Entro… entrometidos zorros…-**__ Naruto _logró aventar a Kanno después de soltar una gran cantidad de chakra, no obstante, Jirato permaneció ahí, desgarrando el antebrazo del rubio. Con eso logró parar el segundo ataque del Kyubi y derrumbar el cuerpo de su amo.

-¡Kanno!- Jirato apenas podía mantenerse en su posición… sus fuerzas se estaban alejando de su cuerpo y su conciencia la estaba perdiendo… no cabía duda que tenía que hacer reaccionar a Naruto-sama o si no… quería luchar y no defraudar a su amo, pero le era casi imposible resistir. Su cuerpo le pesaba y ya no le respondía. ¿Moriría así sin más?

Se encontraba desolado por no poder cumplir esa promesa... ¡era todo un debilucho! Se perdería de las risas de su ama y del cariño de sus hermanos; y no solo él, su amo perdería la oportunidad de sentirse feliz y demostrárselo a su ama… No podía más. Estaba más que cansado… y comenzaba poco a poco a perder recuerdos… su conciencia, lamentablemente ya no resistía más. Estuvo a punto de soltarse y dejarse caer, cuando su hermano mayor apareció a su lado y mordiéndole suavemente el cuello le suplicó que resistiera. –Ka… Kanno-

-No te rindas hermano… eres lo único que tenemos para recuperarlo, no me dejes solo- y volvió a su posición. Apretó fuertemente el cuello de su amo y doliéndole con todo su ser, comenzó a distinguir el sabor a sangre en su hocico…

_**-¡Suéltenme mald…!-**_ no pudo decir más. Un gran golpe interno paró de pronto todos sus movimientos. _**-¡Ma… maldita sea!**__-_ estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control.

-¡No le sueltes Jirato!- Kanno mordió más fuerte el cuello de Naruto, generándole una herida profunda. Sabía lo que estaba causando, pero eso era lo único que tenía en su poder para controlarle.

El más pequeño, mientras tanto, juntó todas sus energías y desgarraba el tatuaje de esa mano. Lo único que traería de vuelta a su amo era combinar su sangre con la de él… ¡Y estaba funcionando!Sintió como la respiración de ese humano bajaba considerablemente y cuando este expulsó de nuevo chakra, quedó sin movimiento. Apenas pudo distinguir como esos ojos sangre se convertían en unos cielos. –Amo…- sintiéndose aliviado ante la repentina paz que sintió, liberó de su agarre la mano de su amo y confiaría en que su hermano mayor despertara al rubio... él ya no pudo más.

-¡Demonios!- Kanno aún no había terminado con el Kyubi y Jirato se había derrumbado. Aún mordía fuertemente el cuello de Naruto… esperando fervientemente que este reaccionara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El agarre que tenía su cuello estaba perdiendo fuerza… tenía pánico de matar a su amo, pero si no le detenía, él mismo asesinaría a todos y eso sería la llave para que el 9 colas se apoderara de su amo definitivamente. Cerró los ojos, esperando un milagro.

.

.

.

.

_**-Ya era hora, Naruto…- **_el demonio apenas podía mantenerse de pie… ¡qué patética situación!

Naruto despertó lentamente. No podía moverse… se sentía demasiado débil como para agitar un solo dedo. -…Hn…- Con mucho esfuerzo levantó su cabeza y miró atónito el sello que mantenía cerrada la puerta… ¡estaba intacto! Como si nunca hubiera destruido parte de él –Kyubi…- tomando la fuerza que le faltaba, se apoyó en una mano -¿De qué… qué…?-

_**-Hn…- **_estaba realmente molesto. Por una parte gastó casi toda (y casi toda significaba que tenía la suficiente para salir y morder los traseros suficientes para calmar su ira a todos los humanos que se le pusieran enfrente o para darles una lección a esos zorros desobedientes y deshonrosos… ¡Atacaron a su maestro! Mal agradecidos) su energía en mantener el control del cuerpo de Naruto y por el otro no pudo conocer eso que Hinata le brindaba a su carcelero._** -Por desgracia no pude sentir lo que tú sientes por tu hembra a…- **_la mirada asesina del rubio generó que cambiara de tema drásticamente… no deseaba morir en esas circunstancias tan… tan… celosamente humanas._** -Yo he cumplido con mi palabra… ahora espero que tú lo hagas con la tuya-**_

-No te entiendo- apenas pudo sentarse… ¡estaba tan cansado!

_**-He acabado con el chakra suficiente para que tú y yo…- **_guardó silencio para después gritar como histérico_** -¡Maldito Yondaime! Si alguna te encuentro… ¡conocerás el poder de toda mi ira! Dejarme con un idiota como este para que yo le dé todo mi po… ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!- **_

-…Hn…- comprendía ahora de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué sucedió para que ese demonio gruñón y molesto aceptara completar su promesa? Suspiró y observando como ese ser se escondía entre las penumbras de su cárcel –Entiendo-

_**-Sin embargo… fallas a tu palabra, y esta vez no me importará nada. Mataré lo que tanto has cuidado. ¿Me has entendido?-**_

-Complet…- Momento… ¿Esta vez? ¡Qué había hecho el Kyubi mientras le controlaba! ¡Oh no…!–SI te atreviste a… ¡AH! ¡¿Qué les ha hecho?!- se levantó como pudo y caminó hacia él.

–_**Humanos… jamás podré entenderlos-**_y sin más desapareció por completo de la vista azulada **–**_**No faltes a tu palabra Naruto… eres lo único que me queda-**_

-La cumpliré demonio… lo haré-

.

.

.

.

-Ka… Kann..- esa voz humana… ¡su amo! Con ello, le soltó fuertemente y pudo ver por in instante esa mirada azulada que, llenándole de una tranquilidad, le agradeció por lo hecho. Sus fuerzas se dispersaron y suspirando fuertemente dejó que el cansancio y la adrenalina que había sentido hasta esos momentos, le hiciera descansar.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Hinata no pudo moverse. El cuerpo no le respondía… estaba asombrada por todo lo que había pasado. Quería levantarse y ayudar a Kanno y Jirato, pero no pudo. Aún tenía en la mente esa mirada llena de dolor y las últimas palabras dichas por el Kyubi… "_…__**Enséñame Hyuga lo que Naruto tanto ha cuid**__…"_ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Fue hasta que escuchó la verdadera voz de Naruto y miró el desmayo de Kanno cuando pudo levantarse.

Pero no pudo acercarse por el hecho que de la nada apareció una gran sombra que fue engrandeciendo a los segundos… ¿eso poseía una forma de rana? Fuera lo que fuera… ¡Tenía que salvar a Naruto!

-¡CUIDADO!- Si una húmeda y rasposa lengua no la hubiera jalado, simplemente estaría aplastada por una gran rana.

-¡Eres un idiota Gamatastu!- Otra de las ranas de Naruto llegó inmediatamente para proteger a Hinata. –SI la matas, harás que lo que hemos hecho sea pura basura-

-Mejor ayúdame ya que no puedo mantenerme en esta posición- el pobre cargaba a 6 humanos más y un gran pergamino. El sostenerse en sus cuatro patas era sin duda muy pesado bajo su condición.

-¡IDIOTA!- Gamakichi estaba eufórico. Si no hubiera sido por su hermano y su lentitud, por poco no llega. Dejando a Hinata en el suelo, suspiró pesadamente y con ello ingresó más aire en su interior. Movió su lengua rápidamente hacia la localización de Naruto y con rápidos movimientos logró envolverle a él y alejar a esos dos peludos que apestaban a tierra y sangre para que su hermano se hiciera cargo de ellos. –Rayos…- tenía que ser rápido y evitar a toda costa que la luz les tocara.

Así que, contando tres, logró moverse de tal manera que su cuerpo hizo sombra y jaló a Naruto. En cambio, para Hinata ver como al hombre que amaba era literalmente tragado por esa ranota fue lo peor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida.

-¡NO!- intentó levantarse, pero de pronto sus energías se esfumaron, haciendo que sus rodillas tocaran fuertemente el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si no hubiera sido que unas suaves manos le sostuvieron del hombro, ella estaría tocando el suelo. Buscó al que la sostenía suavemente y al identificarla, la abrazó fuertemente. –Soma…-

-Tranquila mujer- correspondió con gusto el abrazo y acomodó de tal manera a Hinata que la suave luz de la luna no le tocara. –Tenemos que llevarlos a Konoha inmediatamente-

-Soma…- ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía a desmayar? –El Kyubi… no sé qué pasó pero… Naruto-

-Él está a salvo- susurró la embarazada mientras le acariciaba el rostro –Y ahora tienen que luchar contra el Kyubi-

Y eso fue lo último que Hinata escuchó.

...Continuará...


	39. Trato

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Felicidades a cada uno de ustedes, que tengan un año excelente y que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad.**_

_**¡Espero que me perdonen! Ahora sí que tengo el récord de la peor escritora por hacerles esperar tanto, sin embargo tengo una gran justificación: falta de inspiración.**_

_**Pero heme aquí (con mejor español también XD) con la continuación. Deseo de todo corazón que les agrade y que sea de su agrado porque desde aquí inicia lo mero bueno. XD**_

_**Ya no les interrumpo más la lectura, solamente les pidió que me regalen un review y así darme su opinión, ya que gracias a estos yo puedo continuar escribiendo.**_

_**¿Me lo regalan?**_

**_Buenas noches ahora si XD... (ando de vacaciones obligadas, por eso puedo andar hasta estas horas sin que el trabajo o el monstruo ande de las suyas XD..._**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 39. Trato

Y de nuevo se encontraba en el nada. -¿Dónde estoy ahora?- Hinata se preguntó en el momento en que apareció en un cuarto oscuro, demasiado pequeño y frío. Para su desgracia ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese espacio desconocido, moviéndose de lugar de lugar sin algún aviso y era realmente aterrador. ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Lo último que tenía en su cabeza fue que caminó por los pasillos de Konoha detrás de un pequeño niño al que jamás vio el rostro. En esos momentos había caído dentro de un espacio reducido, por lo que palpó su alrededor lentamente para "reconocer" el lugar y, hallando una perilla, abrió lo que fue una puerta que la conectó con un pasillo desconocido. Caminó intentando no hacer ruido y lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue escuchar pequeños golpes a unos pasos de su localización.

-¡Te dije que te calles!- la voz de un infante fue lo que rompió el silencio. Si mal no recordaba, fue la misma de ese pequeño al que intentó perseguir sin conseguirlo. -¡Ouh….! Duele- así que sin más siguió el sonido hasta que entró a otro cuarto demasiado pequeño.

Al encontrarse dentro de una pequeña estancia y de un comedor, Hinata no pudo moverse. Ella se encontraba enfrente de un pequeño niño no mayor a 6 años, recargado en una de las orillas de esa habitación oscura. Él apretaba su estómago fuertemente y cuando sonó su panza reclamando alimento, éste se golpeó para acallar el sonido. -¡Te dije que no molestes!-

-Na… Na…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. ¡Era Naruto! Ahora sí pudo reconocer esas franjas y el cabello sucio y despeinado. Con terror se acercó rápidamente a él intentando fallidamente abrazarle. ¡Parecía un fantasma! Lo intentó varias veces y cuando percibió que no podía hacerlo, se rindió sentándose su lado y observando con dolor que él moría de hambre.

-Ouh… tengo que salir por algo pero no puedo- el pequeñín se levantó como pudo y se asomo por la ventana, observando como la nieve caía lentamente por las calles vacías de Konoha. -¿Habrá algún aldeano afuera?- abrió la ventana y con mucho cuidado se asomó, riendo por tener a los cuantos segundos la cara llena de nieve. -¡Hahahahaha! Sí que hace frío, y no creo que alguien querrá salir- corrió a un lado de Hinata y tomando una vieja sudadera y una bufanda, agarró las llaves y salió sin decir ni una palabra más.

Y Hinata salió detrás de él.

Lastimosamente el invierno en Konoha era realmente aterrador y Naruto anduvo realmente como si nada. ¿Acaso no creció por lo menos con lo más básico? ¡Dios! Ni siquiera en sus peores pensamientos vio esto. El hecho de que Naruto se escondiera mientras caminaba y la soledad con la que vivía era la viva prueba de esa soledad que tanto le desconcertaba.

-¡Hey tú mocoso!- un aldeano les espantó. Para eso Hinata analizó en esos zafiros el terror por sentirse descubierto.

-Este yo… yo…- Naruto estaba detrás de un árbol y al notar el enojo del aldeano, simplemente se alejó de ahí.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Eres tú!- ese ser se acercó a Naruto con tanto odio en su mirada, haciéndola estremecer -¿Acaso no es más que suficiente el tenerte con vida? ¡Mataste al cuarto y te atreves a salir como si nada! ¡¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!!- y la persecución comenzó.

Ella intentó evitarlo pero no podía tocarles. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba viendo eso?! Gritó como loca e inclusive trató de golpear a ese aldeano del mal, sin embargo los pasaba como si fuera un fantasma. ¿Acaso no podía salvar a su amado? Observó con dolor como este hombre de 34 años tomó del hombro al pequeño rubio y le aventó fuertemente al suelo para comenzar a golpearle…

-¡NO!- gritó fuertemente y en el momento que ese hombre patearía el costado del pequeño, de un momento a otro se encontraba nuevamente en una total oscuridad. Una de las pocas veces de su vida cuando el terror se apoderó de su ser, fue en el momento que su madre murió y cuando pensó que su propia familia le dio la espalda años atrás. No obstante, el no saber dónde se encontraba ni mucho menos el porqué después de ver esas terribles escenas que no entendía, generó en su ser un pánico jamás conocido. ¡Dios! Necesitaba urgentemente salir de ese lugar, conocer su estado físico (por entender que su energía era mínima) y sobretodo el hallar a Naruto… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo encontrarle si ella misma se localizaba en un espacio oscuro, lúgubre y sin nada más que ella misma?

-Na.. Naruto- sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y, aunque no lo deseaba, comenzó a temblar y sudar frío. -¡Naruto!- ¿Dónde se encontraba? -Naruto…- se levantó como pudo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. -¿A… alguien me… me escucha?- odiaba sentirse débil y en estos momentos era lo único que percibía su ser. Para su desgracia el Byakugan no podía activarlo.

Caminó y caminó. No pudo definir el tiempo, simplemente siguió hasta que, haciendo que ella se asombrara, comenzó a sentir un espeso líquido en sus pies. ¿En dónde se hallaba? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo como fuera lugar! Con el trabajo de andar ahora con ese obstáculo líquido, continuó un poco más teniéndolo al nivel de sus rodillas, una luz cegadora le quitó toda visibilidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuando pudo ver nuevamente, se localizaba exactamente en el centro de un gran pasillo con un sinfín de tubería y el líquido que se encontraba a sus pies era rojizo, un poco espeso como gelatina… no obstante, la energía extendida por todos los rincones fue lo que la tranquilizó casi por completo ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido ese poder? Concentrándose más percibió que esa energía era complementada por Naruto. Ante eso, siguió el camino hasta que, pasando por estrechas calles y teniendo el "agua" hasta el nacimiento de su espalda, se topó con el fin del camino.

Se encontraba una gran puerta, en la cual se hallaba en el centro un pergamino que llevaba la palabra "sello" y, partiendo de su humedad, el origen de ese hundimiento provenía de ahí.

**-Hasta que se te ocurre llegar. ¡No tengo todo tu maldito tiempo mocosa!-** Esa espeluznante voz la espantó, haciendo que ella diera dos pasos en falso y callera completamente en ese espeso material. Cuando intentó salir, observó que pegado a esa puerta, a sus faldas, se encontraba algo. Con su curiosidad nadó lentamente y con terror encontró que era el mismo Naruto. ¡Dios! Cuando intentó moverse, ese líquido comenzó a salir en grandes cantidades, cubriéndola por completo.

Guardó más la respiración y nadó hacia la ubicación de su amado, no obstante su cuerpo no respondía como ella lo requería y lo peor fue que, estando a unos movimientos del rubio, fue empujada fuertemente por un chakra completamente rojo.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mujer? ¡No te acerques a él!- **el Kyubi sonrió con tanta malicia -**No me digas que intentas salvarle. Te puedo jurar que si lo tocas, morirá y eso no es bueno para los tres- **se asomó de tal manera que Hinata le veía un ojo y parte de su quijada. **-¡OH! Antes de que te pongas "celosa" u otras cosas que desconozco con respecto al mocoso y su vida meramente humana… ¡respira tonta!- **rió fuertemente por el hecho de ver esa cara atónita ante su insulto. ¡Cómo amaba hacer ese tipo de cosas! **-No puedes morir asfixiada ni mucho menos aquí, así que deja de hacerte la idiota y respira como tu cuerpo manda-** interpretó su falta de oxigenación por el raro sonrojo y la falta de movimiento en su pecho **–Si fueras una excelente observadora, te darías cuenta que Naruto está respirando como si nada-** bufó molesto ante la necedad de esa humana.** -En verdad que el idiota este no se salva… ¿no se supone que deberías de ser más inteligente que él y así equilibrar el asunto? ¡Naruto no tuvo problemas desde la primera vez que estuvo aquí! Maldita sea mi suerte…-**

Era cierto. Por el pavor repentino no localizó ese pequeño detalle. Sintiéndose una reverenda idiota, dejó salir el aire guardado y con un poco de miedo, dio un pequeño respiro. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No podía creerlo! Era como si no estuviera una masa de agua completamente a su alrededor.

**-¿Por qué no quieren creerme? Bah, pura basura humana-** el demonio volvió a esconderse bajo las sombras. Aún se encontraba cansado, y eso que se habían dado una tregua para reposar. Era, para su punto muy personal de vista, un verdadero problema el admitir que Naruto había mejorado bastante. Si la vida (tomándola como un maldito encierro) le regalaba la oportunidad de desquitar su ira con ese maldito rubio exHokage, le recordaría que sus colmillos pueden destrozar perfectamente traseros y orgullos.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- Hinata no entendía nada de nada. Por un lado su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y por el otro, se extrañó y preocupó por ver a Naruto inconsciente. ¿A qué se refería el Kyubi con no tocarlo?

**-Tienes que largarte de aquí mocosa, tu presencia es innecesaria. Dudo el porqué entraste a la mente de Naruto, no obstante no quiero que te quedes aquí ya que nos estorbas por el simple hecho que nos distraes. Y toma esto como advertencia-**

-¿Distraer? ¿La mente de Naruto?- ¿Acaso no podía entenderle? Sentía que el Kyubi le hablaba en otro idioma.

**-¡HN! Solo vete. Odio tu cara de idiota-** el nueve colas bufó molesto **–Necesito estar "a solas" con Naruto para resolver algunos pendientes y contigo, no puedo. ¡Eres demasiado poderosa! Dudo en qué momento perdí el control de la situación, maldita sea-**

-¿Eh?-

¿En verdad esa Hyuga es tan inteligente como Naruto presumía? Ahora dudaba cada una de sus palabras. **-Sólo quiero preguntarte algo antes, ya que me he quedado intrigado desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿lo que me dijiste hace tiempo fue cierto?- **se asomó nuevamente y resignado a no darse a entender por la mirada llena de dudas y contrariedad **-¿Harías lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Naruto?-**

_Ah, era eso._ Hinata se levantó y dándose cuenta que se encontraba completamente inundado el espacio –Sin dudarlo-

**-¿Segura? Es tu alma la que está en juego-**

-No me importa Kyubi-sama, si el darte mi alma regresará a mi Naruto…-

**-Entonces… ¿me darías tú alma así sin más?-**

-¿Acaso no te lo he dicho ya?- se acercó sólo un poco e intentó guardar su miedo y nervios para enfrentarse al demonio. No le demostraría nada más que seguridad.

**-Eso suena tan melosamente cursi…- **se burló de ella **–Pero es sincero y eso es lo que, en lo general, importa. No tengo ganas de entender el mundo humano pero sí el del mocoso, y ya que estás dispuesta, tú serás mi guía-**

-¿Guía?-

**-Sé que es llorar, reír u odiar, sin embargo no he podido ponerlo a prueba ya que los recuerdos del mocoso no son tan agradables ni inspiradores. Mi propuesta, como un pago por el tiempo que te doy, es que me des parte de tus recuerdos y así comparar…-** se movió de tal manera que una de sus garras se asomó por las rejas, sosteniendo el hombro de un rubio durmiente. **–…ambos mundos. Espero que de esa manera entienda tanta cursilería humana y dejar de odiarles un poco-**

-Y olvidaré d…-

**-No.- **la interrumpió fuertemente **–solamente compartirás tus memorias. Yo podré mantenerlas en mi ser hasta que me aburra, al final de cuentas, no me importas y si voy a eliminarte, sedme un poco de provecho-**

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?- Tenía que sacarle provecho al contacto que presentaría con el demonio. Esperaba que su plan exprés funcionara a la perfección, aunque la expresión que obtuvo el Kyubi le indicó que no sería fácil.

**-¿Yo darte algo a cambio? ¡¿Quieres algo a cambio?! ¡Estúpida! Te doy tiempo de sobra para que termines con la fusión como todos ustedes lo desean. No me vengas con estupideces… ¡MALDITO YONDAIME! ¡Me vengaré cuando te tenga enfrente, pedazo de estúpido… dejarme con personas idiotas y aprovechadas…-**

-Todo trato debe de dar partes iguales para que todos ganen equitativamente (Dahia: ¿Qué haría sin ti, mí querida Athenea? ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! Aunque esta vez tardaste mucho :'( )- intentaría ser razonable –Y si deseas entender el mundo humano, debemos seguir las reglas como si fueras uno de nosotros-

**-¡Ni loco! NUNCA… Nunca desearía ser uno de ustedes. Odio los humanos-**

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. Si no, no hay trato-

**-No hay trato y el mocoso muere-** jaló a Naruto e hizo que este pasara sin problemas por la gran jaula, exasperando a Hinata. **-¿Entendido?**

-De acuerdo, sólo escucha lo que tengo que pedirte, y si aceptas mis términos, te daré parte de mi alma, como lo ha hecho Naruto alguna vez…

.

.

.

-Hn, rayos-

Habían pasado ya 14 días y todo se mantenía en las mismas circunstancias. Por un lado esos zorros peludos habían recuperado parte de su desaparecido tono rojizo y por el otro, ni Naruto ni Hinata cobraban el conocimiento. ¿Qué era lo que les estaba pasando? Hanabi caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con cuatro tazas de té para servirles a su padre, la Hokage, al Uchiha ese y para Jiraiya e intentaba que por ese medio enterarse del chisme y así informarle a Arashi y demás amigos de su hermana... aunque, ¿por qué esa tal Kariko andaba de molesta e intentaba estar con su cuñado a solas? Sólo esperaba que Kemura no se lo permitiera, y si no entendía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

_Kariko sería su cojín de entrenamiento._

Caminó por un minuto aproximadamente y con ello entró a la gran sala.

-¡HN!-

-Odio decirlo Hiashi, pero te lo advertí- la mujer cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, entendiendo lo que le esperaba al pobre hombre por haber guardado tanto tiempo ese secreto.

-No es necesario que lo repita, Hokage-sama- Y si, tenía toda la razón.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no sacaste _esto_ antes?!- la voz de Jiraiya se escuchó por todos lados, espantando a la servidumbre y a la recién llegada, la cual tiro un poco de té en la charola.

-¿Puedes calmarte, pedazo de idiota?- Tsunade miró endemoniadamente a su amigo, haciéndole callar inmediatamente.

Y el silencio ganó de nuevo. Hanabi encontró solamente caras serias y molestas. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que el teme es el…?- Sasuke interrumpió su pregunta al notar a Hanabi a su lado. Por desgracia tenía que cargar con más secretos para Sakura y eso no le gustaba nada por el simple hecho que ahora sí necesitaba un consejo de ella, al final de cuentas fue la mejor amiga de ese hiperactivo molesto.

-SI- Hiashi comentó en voz baja, entendiendo que su segunda hija estaba ahí solamente para obtener información y no podía permitirlo. –Hanabi, requiero que te reúnas con Shizune-san para organizar la reunión entre los líderes de los clanes- tomó su té como si nada estuviera pasando –y por favor, llévate a los dos compañeros de Uzumaki-san contigo para que ellos estén también informados-

-Sí, padre- ¡Demonios! No pudo sacar nada. ¡Arashi se burlaría de ella otra vez! Y sin más que un "y rápido", les dejó solos.

-Sasuke, como el último Uchiha también participarás en la reunión, sin embargo no podrás llevar a Sakura- Tsunade ni siquiera se preocupó por observarle.

-Entendido- comentó sin ganas. ¿No entendían lo peligrosa que estaba Sakura por el estado de Naruto y su estado físico personal? Sí que era molesta y ÉL era el único que la aguantaba, con todo y heridas. _Lo qué hace la debilidad del amor._

-Y por favor Jiraiya- continuó la líder de la aldea –No cometas tus estupideces. Se te ha informado con anticipación y por lo tanto…-

-Si Tsunade, lo sé. No mencionaré nada ante el consejo- Él terminó de decir enojado. –¡Maldita sea!- No pudo más, explotó sin más -No puedo creer que Minato no me haya dicho que pensaba sacrificar a su hijo de esa manera-

-Eso es algo que yo tampoco lo entendí en un inicio, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que esto tiene un fin, algo que él vio mucho antes de que todo sucediera- Hiashi suspiró resignado. Lo que le amedrentaba era el que su primogénita se desvaneció como Naruto por la decisión de Minato.

-¿Entonces le justificas? Vamos Hiashi, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de valorar a tu hija hasta que esta se ganó su lugar y ahora presumes ser no solo el padre ideal, sino ahora resulta que eres el suegro-adoptivo perfecto… ¡Eres una mierda!- el peliblanco se molestó ante las palabras dichas. Y por lo tanto, todas las miradas que recibía eran molestas.

-¡Jiraiya!- No había duda, no sería fácil domar a la bestia

-No le justifico Jiraiya-sama, le entiendo.- Hiashi no podía recriminarle nada, al final de cuentas la culpabilidad estaba a flor de piel. -Naruto-san es el único que puede hacer que el demonio seda su poder para nuestra causa y eliminar con ello el ataque enemigo. Es un hecho que su herencia hará que el mundo ninja mejore-

-Pero no sacrificando su vida por ello. Eso no voy a permitirlo ya que es mi ahijado… mi único familiar- se levantó –llegaré a la reunión.- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡ASH! ¡Jiraiya!- Tsunade se levantó de la misma manera y frunció el ceño ante tanta insolencia, aunque no podía culparle ya que Jiraiya estimaba a Naruto como su propio nieto. Contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse y sin más, regresó a su lugar.

¿Acaso el comentarle que la línea de sangre heredado por Kushina era la clave para que Naruto sobreviviera al poder del Kyubi y que esto, a su vez, era su mayor problema? El explicárselo a esos dos problemáticos (por primera vez Sasuke expresó asombro y enojo con un "¡Maldita sea!") fue lo peor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Así sin más, los tres planearon el cuidado excesivo a la mansión Hyuga, esperando que el rubio se levantara…

.

.

.

.

-¿Aún no?- Soma se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata. Ella se encargaría de la Hyuga hasta que ella despertara, dejando a su marido con Naruto, exasperándose por Kariko y sus estúpidos celos. ¡Cuánto la odiaba! Suspiró resignada a aguantar celos y demás problemas de estas dos mujeres, perdidamente enamoradas de Naruto… o por lo menos eso decía Kariko. También tenía que hacerse cargo de Arashi y sobretodo de Sakura. ¿Por qué su vida no era tan fácil como los demás?

-Aún tienes fiebre pequeña… ¿también tú estás peleando, verdad?- acarició la mano de Hinata suavemente y se acercó al pequeño tocador al lado de la cama, tomó el pañuelo húmedo y exprimiéndolo, se lo colocó en la frente para bajarle la fiebre.

La pequeña luz de la vela dejó ver que Hinata estaba "batallando" con ese demonio problemático y por lo tanto deseaba calmarle ese malestar refrescándola. Aunque la pregunta más importante fue: ¿tendría Hinata que hacer eso? Volvió a sentarse en ese pequeño sofá y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar nuevamente de ese té que le desaparecía los ascos, escuchó un gran suspiro y observó pequeños movimientos en su mano.

-Hinata… Hinata- comenzó a acariciarle su rostro y tomó una de sus manos mientras la llamaba con dulzura –Hinata…-

¿Por qué la estaban llamando? La pequeña luz proveniente de "quién sabe dónde" le lastimaba fuertemente y apenas podía reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

-Hin…ta-

-So… Soma- reconoció la voz de su amiga de un solo "golpe" y, aguantando la luz presente, abrió y cerró los ojos hasta acostumbrarse al ambiente –Soma-

-Bienvenida- le sonrió. Se encontraba completamente feliz al ver nuevamente esas perlas. Después de todo no estaba perdido.

-So… Soma-

-Tranquila, todo está bien- sonrió por saber que parte de la 5° fusión había sido solucionada, aunque tuvo que moverse rápido porque Hinata intentó levantarse precipitadamente.

-¡Naruto!- Hinata recordó lo sucedido con el Kyubi e intentó ver a su amado, sin embargo Soma la recostó nuevamente. La ojiperla no peleó por el hecho de que ese gran vientre tenía que ser respetado.

-Tranquila, él se encuentra con Kazuki a unos cuartos de aquí- Soma pretendió tranquilizarla con sus palabras –ahora la lucha ha bajado considerablemente, gracias a ti-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-No lo sé. Desgraciadamente no puedo entrar- le acarició nuevamente la cabeza, intentando relajarla –Kazuki me ha comentado que es mejor que nadie entre-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada jovencita, duerme ya que necesito que te recuperes- tomó el pañuelo caído y se lo colocó en la frente nuevamente –esta mansión requiere de tus atenciones. Te juro que se ha convertido el Clan Hyuga en un verdadero manicomio- sonrió al ver esa cara de duda –Te juro que es más que imposible controlar a Kariko. Ni siquiera tu padre pudo evitar que ella hiciera de las suyas o que Kemura la ponga en su lugar… con decirte que antier les puso bigotes de plumón negro a los pobres zorros para ver si así despertaban. Gracias al cielo Kiba la detuvo antes de que otra cosa les hiciera-

-¿Ella está aquí?- Si que su vida no era fácil. Tenía a su amado literalmente en las garras del Kyubi, se sentía extremadamente cansada y ahora resultaba que esa odiosa mujer se encontraba con ellos. ¿La vida podía ser más difícil?

-Sí, y se quedará hasta nuevo aviso-

_No, nada fácil._

-Aunque no todo es malo, ¿sabes?- sonrió mientras acariciaba su gran vientre –mi bebé crece enormemente, como puedes darte cuenta…- dejando que Hinata le acariciara su abultado vientre sintiendo el movimiento de ese nuevo integrante familiar Hyuga, ya que Soma y Kazuki eran familia –…Tsunade-sama ascendió a Kyo y a Arashi como Jounnin, y ni se diga las noticias del siglo… ¡hasta Ino-san lloró! Eso sí que me asombró-

-¿Qué noticias?- acarició la pequeña mano saliente, haciéndola reír -¿Me he perdido de algo?-

-¡Demasiado! La primera y más importante… bueno- calló unos segundos para poder empezar la explicación -Lastimosamente tú, Naruto y los peludos fueron los grandes ausentes, pero…- suspiró ante esa cara melancólica -El clan Uchiha tendrá un nuevo miembro aproximadamente en 8 meses- el cambio instantáneo de melancolía por asombro, generó en Soma una buena carcajada –Te perdiste del semi desmayo de Sasuke y su grito masculino lleno de alegría cuando le cayó "el 20" ante la inesperada noticia; su primer regaño gracias a Tsunade-sama y un beso de película.- abrazó a Hinata -Vas a ser tía… igual que Naruto-

-Sí que es una excelente noticia.- no pudo contener las lágrimas y se dejó mimar por esa mujer. Sólo esperaba que Naruto despertara y así proporcionarle ese gran dato.

-Y se la darás tú a Naruto, así que descansa y relájate, todo va a salir bien-

Eso esperaba porque el intentar hacerlo era más que complicado. Despertar oficialmente 16 días después de su llegada y el no aguantar la luz del sol era más que matador. Cuando Soma le ayudó a levantarse y abrió la ventana, su fuerza desapareció, agregando esas quemaduras que salieron en sus hombros por el simple hecho que le tocó el sol. No tuvo de otra que quedarse encerrada en su habitación hasta que la luna albergaba los cielos y salir hacia el exterior, cuidándose de cualquier contacto que no fuera Soma.

Al salir, lo primero que deseó hacer fue ver a esos 5 zorros perdidamente dormidos. ¿Cómo se encontraban? ¿Ellos resistirían todo lo que el demonio hacía? A paso lento y pesado caminó por los pasillos de la mansión encontrando su habitación. Por su desgracia, ellos poseían nuevamente el color rojizo en su pelaje.

_¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo que platicó con el Kyubi?_

-Hola pequeños traviesos- Hinata, dejando a Soma en la puerta, se acercó al centro del cuarto. Observo con melancolía a sus pequeños amigos y se colocó al lado de Jirato y Haki. -¿Aún no han dado muestra de que despertarán?- ella se dirigió a la embarazada.

-No. Lo harán hasta que Naruto le gane al Kyubi… o por lo menos hasta que este decida liberarle- Soma se acercó a ella y sonriéndole tomó la cobija que llevaba en su mano y la colocó en la espalda de Hinata –Te servirá quedarte con ellos, pasaré por ti en un rato más-

-Gracias Soma- Hinata le sonrió y cubriéndose mejor, se apoyó en Jirato –lamento todas las molestias que te causo-

-No son molestias, es algo que hago con mucho gusto- acarició su vientre y en la puerta –y ya que te puse aquí… voy a molestar un rato a Kariko y a Arashi- sonrió un poco, obteniendo la atención de Hinata -¡cierto! Me faltó decirte la segunda gran noticia-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Pero antes contéstame, ¿desde cuándo Kiba está soltero?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- acarició a dos de los zorros que se encontraban a su lado.

-Pues…- salió y antes de que desapareciera de la vista perlada –digamos que Arashi le ha robado el corazón… y oficialmente salen desde hace 6 días-

Y quedó sola con esos peludos maravillosos.

Y no pudo dejar de reírse ante la idea de que Kiba había sido flechado por una mujer tan problemática. ¿Acaso él no huía de mujeres como esa? Pues sí que la vida daba muchas vueltas.

-Mis pequeños zorritos- se dirigió a ellos con ternura –espero ver sus travesuras muy pronto- y, después de acomodar respectivas cobijas y almohadas, se recostó en la barriga de Jirato perdiéndose en tan delicioso pelaje…

.

.

.

.

Tenía que detenerle de cualquier modo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hacer si ella era un simple espejismo?

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- Cuando ese hombre estuvo a punto de darle una patada a Naruto en su cabeza, una ancianita salió de una pequeña tienda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para proteger a Naruto. El hombre, al sentirse descubierto, la miró con odio y dejando que su pie le diera fuertemente al costado de Naruto, salió corriendo. -¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Golpear a un niño indefenso!- la mujer se acercó al rubio, pero este le alejó la mano e intentó escapar –Tranquilo hijo, no te haré daño-

-No… no me… no me pegue- apenas podía hablar. Desgraciadamente eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales podía robar algo de comida sin ser lastimado. Por desgracia ese no fue uno de esos. –Yo no…-

-Vamos pequeñín, no quiero lastimarte- Hinata observó como esa mujer acarició la mejilla lastimada de Naruto y le sonrió. Desgraciadamente no pudo ayudarle y si no hubiera sido por esa abuela…

Pasadas las 11 de la noche, Naruto había cenado completamente y esa mujer le curaba sus heridas. Hinata, como espectadora, analizaba cada una de las reacciones de esos dos seres recargada en la pared más cercana de la estancia.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir por qué quieres ayudarme?- Naruto había tomado otra manzana y comenzaba a comerla, mientras la viejita le ponía una venda en su mano derecha y le brindaba una cobija.

-Sólo si me confiesas desde cuándo no has comido- ella le sonrió y disfrutó de un gran puchero infantil.

-¡HN! Eres una tramposa. Prometiste que no preguntarías más.- Naruto le miró de reojo y suspirando intentó calmar sus nervios –Yo no comí desde 4 días-

-¡¿En serio?!- la mujer le miró con tanto dolor, haciendo que el rubio bajara la mirada por interpretar desprecio. -¡Dios! ¿Acaso tu mamita no te alimenta?- le tomó el rostro y quitó unas pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado de esos zafiros. –O… ¿te maltratan tus padres?-

-Vivo solo- le dio otra mordida a su manzana y comentó como si nada –mis padres abandonaron a mí y pues, me escape del orfanato porque me pegaban igual que ese tipo… vivo solo y no tengo comida en casa- le miró con tristeza –soy un monstruo al que nadie quiere-

-¡No digas eso Naruto-kun!- la viejita le abrazó fuertemente –Es cierto que pasaron cosas duras, pero no fue tu culpa. Simplemente te inculparon por pura justificación, pero no debes preocuparte más, yo te ayudaré mi pequeño- Naruto asintió, haciendo que Hinata llorara fuertemente. –ya no estarás más solo porque estaré contigo hasta que pueda-

-¿Por qué?- Naruto le vio extrañado. Realmente fue la primera vez que alguien se ofrecía para alimentarle… y por primera vez sintió tanta pena por ver una sonrisa tan cálida dirigida a su ser.

-Pues, porque quiero hacerlo. Entiendo qué es estar solo y no es algo agradable. Así que Naruto-kun, yo seré tu apoyo mientras pueda, ¿te parece?- se sintió tan bien por ver ese sonrojo en esas mejillas con franjas, haciendo que le besara la frente y le acariciara su espaldita -Cuando necesites ayuda, simplemente ven aquí y yo te daré de comer. Es más, quédate esta noche y mañana algo de ropa porque esta está muy vieja-

-¡Gracias abuela!- Naruto comenzó a llorar de felicidad y correspondió su abrazo. Por primera vez sintió "algo" cálido en su corazón y confiaría en ella, sólo en ella.

Para esto, Hinata se limpió sus mejillas mojadas y, entendiendo que este era un recuerdo de Naruto, concibió que tenía que hacerle tan feliz como nunca lo había sido, simplemente porque lo amaba con todo el corazón y esa sería su misión de por vida.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que el Kyubi se metiera en el proceso?

.

.

.

-¡!-

Un grito desgarrador la despertó. Se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación y al parecer ya era de día por el fuerte sol que la calentaba desde la ventana. ¿Qué fue eso? Al principio le costó trabajo levantarse, sin embargo escuchó nuevamente otro grito y ahí decidió que el levantarse era más que necesario.

_Era Naruto._

Se levantó rápidamente y salió sin importarle nada más. Lo único que le importaba era encontrarle y con ello brindarle su apoyo y sobretodo su amor. Corrió por todos lados sin resultado alguno. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Tenía que encontrarle! Hasta que escuchó nuevamente un grito de él, se encaminó por el jardín (importándole un bledo que el sol le quemara) para cruzar y así llegar al ala sur de la mansión.

-¡No me toques!- para cuando escuchó esa petición, estaba a escasos pasos de él.

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo intentando inútilmente huir de Kazuki, el cual dejó de moverse para bajar el pavor que tuvo el rubio ante su presencia. Cuando Uzumaki se levantó, se recargó en la pared para no perder el equilibrio por la falta de fuerza aunque eso no fue suficiente para evitar el conocer el piso más de cerca. No obstante, eso jamás llegó a pasar.

-Tranquilo…- Hinata llegó a tiempo y utilizó su propio cuerpo para sostener a Naruto. Lastimosamente la respuesta que él tuvo la contrarió por completo.

-¡No me toques!- el ojiazul se separó de ella rápidamente, cayendo de espaldas y así continuar con su huida. –No... No ne…- la miró nuevamente antes de detenerse –Yo…- inmediatamente colocó sus manos exactamente en sus sienes por el rápido dolor acumulado -¡NO ME TOQUEN!-

-Tranquilo Naruto- Hinata intentó acercarse pero no pudo, Naruto la alejó fuertemente y este intentó levantarse nuevamente sin éxito.

Ella no entendió el pánico sembrado en él, simplemente el dolor de verle así generó que sus mejillas se mojaran nuevamente. ¿Qué había pasado? Se acercó a Naruto pero se detuvo al sentir una extraña presencia en su interior.

**-¿Acaso no querías a Naruto en "blanco", Hyuga?-** esa voz escalofriante se presentó en su cabeza mientras veía a su amado arrodillado intentando levantarse sin lograrlo. **–Vamos mujer… pruébame que eres más fuerte que yo y así solucionaremos nuestros asuntos. ¿Te parece?-**

¿No estaba diciéndole que…? ¡Demonios! Se detuvo de pronto completamente asombrada.

**-¡HA! No hay duda que los humanos son un caso perdido para el mundo. ¿No era esto lo que me pediste? ¡Quién entiende a las mujeres! maldito sea mi caso…-** continuó el demonio de lo más normal **–Recuerda que cada segundo que pase el mocoso despierto será un recuerdo menos en su memoria…-**

-¡DIOS! ¡No lo permitiré!- la ojiperla habló en voz alta -¡¿Me escuchaste?!- corrió hacia Naruto y sin más se arrodilló y le abrazó –Naruto soy yo… tranquilo-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- él, como consecuencia, luchó vehementemente para liberarse, sin embargo Hinata fue más fuerte que él y se rindió. –No me dañes…- ¡No recordaba nada!

Se sentía literalmente extraño. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué apareció en ese lugar oscuro? Por desgracia su fuerza estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano y, cuando se pudo sentar en la cama y enfocar su entorno, ese hombre se acercó a su lado para… ¿para qué le tocó el hombro? ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo?

Sin duda intentaría matarle como todos los demás aldeanos.

Así que salió con todas sus fuerzas, pero cayó fuertemente cuando la luz del sol le tocó. ¿Qué pasaba consigo mismo? Y lo más importante… ¿a dónde se fue su memoria? Intentó huir de ese hombre y de _ella_ aunque realmente no pudo por dos razones: la primera fue que sus fuerzas desaparecieron por completo y la segunda y más importante, fue que esa voz se le hacía condenadamente conocida.

-Tranquilo mi Naruto…- esa chica le miró de una manera tal que calmó su corazón, cosa que le fue inexplicable –no te haré daño ni dejaré que te lastimen- para esto se encontraba en el regazo de ella recibiendo caricias en sus mejillas, creando en su interior una sensación inexplicable pero reconfortante.

-¿Po… por qué?- Naruto preguntó en un susurro. -¿Quién eres?-

-¿Confías en mí?- ella le sonrió, generándole un vuelco en su corazón. –Te prometo que no te haré daño alguno-

-Yo…- cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y relacionar a esa mujer que realmente le era conocida. Segundos después sintió como una cosa áspera y húmeda pasaba por su mejilla, por lo que abrió nuevamente los ojos y se encontró con una cosa peluda y blanca en su totalidad a escasos milímetros de él. -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¡Eres un idiota Jirato!- sus hermanos le gritaron molestos al ver como su amo brincó de susto e instintivamente se abrazó de Hinata, la cual rió sin poderlo evitar.

-Oh, pensé que nos recordaría…- agachó su cabeza y se alejó un poco, pero solo un poco. –Se supone que mi saliva hace milagros y con eso el problema estaría resuelto-

-¡Aleja eso de mi!- el ojiazul, dándose cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con la ojiperla, sintió que sus mejillas estaban más calientes de lo normal y un extraño hormigueo en su estómago. Por lo que se alejó de ella como bólido.

-Pero Naruto- sonrió para besarle la frente y acomodarle en su pecho para tranquilizarle. Los primeros 30 segundos no pudo convencerle, pero después lo tuvo a su merced. -¿Acaso me pides que aleje a Jirato de tu lado? Eso es más que imposible ya que _eso_ te pertenece. Es tu zorro-

-Oh no…- él, su amo, su amado amo le dijo "cosa" y lo peor es que no lo quería a su lado -¡¿Quiere alejarse de mí?! ¡NNNNNNOOOOO!- ahora fue el turno de Jirato el gritar horrorizado. Se dejó caer y generó un súper berrinche al estilo Kitsune: giró en el piso varias veces quedando panza abajo para arrastrarse hasta la esquina, en donde se arrinconó con la cabeza gacha.

Para esto los presentes, siendo Soma, Arashi, Kazuki, Kanno, Haki, Kahiki, Hikaru y Kiba estaban de espectadores frustrados. Querían ayudar pero entendieron que lo único que podría ayudar a Naruto era Hinata y posiblemente Jirato.

-…- se sentía extraño. ¿Les conocía? Ya que ellos al parecer sabían todo de él. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Miró a ese zorro para regresar con la mujer… esos ojos y sonrisa…

_**-¡Despierta idiota! No puedo perderle tiempo… ¡Necesito salir!-**_

¿Eh? ¿Quién le hablaba? Buscó a su alrededor intentando hallar al causante de esa cosa rara en su ser, pero no encontró a nadie.

_**-Me lleva la fregada. Ahora resulta que ni siquiera mi plan funcionó… ¿tendrá algo que ver este maldito sello? O será que… ¡Odio las apuestas humanas!-**_esa misma voz comenzó a decir blasfemia y media.

Si se sentía perdido… ahora no podía definirle.

-¿Naruto?- Hinata no dejó de ver a su amado, el cual pasó de susto a seriedad y de seriedad a molestia. ¿Qué pasaba en su interior? No tuvo el tiempo para averiguarlo. Naruto colocó nuevamente sus manos en su cabeza y se quejó de un gran dolor de cabeza. Y la intensidad aumentó gracias a una extraña energía que nació de su interior.

-Llevémoslo a su habitación- Kiba se acercó y tomó a Naruto del hombro mientras Hinata se levantaba y le ayudaba. Lo bueno fue ese rubio ruidoso se dejó.

Le acostaron y estando a punto de taparle, éste cayó nuevamente dormido. Con ello Hinata, Kazuki y los zorros se quedaron con él mientras los demás salieron para darles más privacidad...

Continuará...


	40. Todo un día… ¿en Konoha?

**Hola hermanitos del fic.**

**Espero que estén de maravilla y que fueran muy felices en el día de san Valentín con sus seres queridos. Recuerden que los adoro con toda el alma y que sin ustedes, no estaría inspirada continuando el fic y los demás hasta estas horas XD. Deseo que les guste la continuación como a mí.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

…**Nos estamos leyendo más pronto de lo que ustedes creen XD…**

**Capítulo 40: Todo un día… ¿en Konoha?**

Habían pasado ya 10 días y no había cambio alguno. Hinata seguía cuidando de Naruto mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a inspeccionar los alrededores junto con Kazuki y Kyo en busca del enemigo. Según Kariko, un extraño poder se acercaba a la aldea a gran velocidad, no obstante este desapareció en el momento en que Kemura salió tras de él. ¿Quién era?

Y lo que más le preocupaba era Sakura. Por desgracia ella había tenido un ánimo por los suelos y eso no era bueno para ella ni para el bebé.

_¿Por qué toda su familia estaba en problemas?_

-Sasuke…- Kyo se colocó detrás del Uchiha, esperando órdenes. -¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¡Sch!- el mencionado ni siquiera se dignó a voltear. No podía distraerse de ninguna manera.

¡Demonios! Estaba exasperado porque tenía que estar con ese idiota irreverente y con Kazuki en vez de estar acostado en su cama DESCANSANDO. Ahora sí le reclamaría a Hokage-sama el mal funcionamiento de su "servicio" ninja… ¡No deseaba trabajar con los amargados! Lo único bueno fue que, 10 minutos pasados, regresaron a la aldea con las manos vacías y muchas ganas de devorarse lo encontrado en la cocina del Uchiha, para generar ese gran desayuno tan merecido. Y así fue. La ventaja de tener a dos mujeres embarazadas es que tienes comida las 24 horas…

-¡Kariko!- ese grito desgarrador logró escucharse algunos metros a la redonda. Para eso, tanto Sasuke como Kazuki se miraron diciendo…

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Tanto el grito de Sakura como el de Soma, les indicaron que era más que necesario correr y así evitar la tercera guerra Ninja en la mansión. El primero en llegar, obviamente, fue Sasuke, encontrando como su adorado y molesto cerezo estaba a punto de estrangular a cierta pesada mujer que, si no hubiera sido por la propia Ino, hubiera dejado de existir desde hace 4 días.

-¡Lo siento!- la mencionada sintió realmente pánico a esa pelirrosa que estaba más que inestable con su "bebé". ¡Esta vez no quería molestar a nadie! Solamente pasaba por ahí sin hacer nada después de levantarse y se tropezó con algo que estaban haciendo esas mujeres, resultando que había destrozado sin querer la pequeña pijama del bebé recién tejida.

-Ahora sí que no te salvas zorra…- si no hubiera sido por esos brazos masculinos y protectores que la tranquilizaron, Sakura no se hubiera calmado.

-Tranquila Sakura- Sasuke la tomó fuertemente en su regazo y le susurró al oído, logrando su cometido desde los primeros segundos. Esperaba que el embarazo no empeorara _más _su carácter… ¿o sí?

-¡Pero Sasuke!- _Rayos._ ¡Oh no! ¿Qué le pasó al –kun? Sí que se encontraba molesta –Esa zorra maldita…-

-¡Arruinó nuestro trabajo de toda la semana!- soma ayudó a terminar la frase de Sakura y ella se puso a llorar mientras que Sakura apretó un poco más la mano de su hombre, lastimándolo sin querer. Uchiha guardó como pudo ese quejido de dolor, no deseaba presentar una parte débil enfrente de todos…

_Malditas hormonas._

-No paso nada malo Sakura-san, mi vida- Kazuki tomó a Soma del hombro y la abrazó fuertemente, generando que su malestar bajara inmediatamente. Cuando su mujer se calmó, secó con sus labios esas lágrimas, haciéndola reír (mientras Sakura curó esa pobre mano blanca, dándose cuenta a los segundos de su "error hormonal" XD) –Así que dejémosla en paz y mejor comamos… morimos de hambre- sonrió con cierta malicia, asombrando a los presentes –ya que Hanabi abogará por nosotros y le dará su merecido como el otro día, sólo tenemos que decirle y asunto arreglado XD-

Y dejaron sola a la pobre de Kariko sin movimiento. ¡Que Dios la ayudase con esa Hyuga diabólica!

.

.

.

-¡Tschu!-

-Salud Hanabi- Konohamaru se encontraba en la sala junto con su novia viendo una película y de pronto esta estornudó. -¿Te sientes mal?-

-No, es sólo que algo me picó- la ojiperla justificó su malestar con algo físico y no mental. Rascó la punta de su nariz antes de volver a lo suyo con su novio. ¿De dónde nacieron esas terribles ganas de patear a Kariko?

-Ah bueno- y continuaron con sus planes.

-Konohamaru…- Hanabi se recostó en su hombro mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en la suya -¿Crees que Naruto despierte pronto?-

-Ni idea. Pero eso si te advierto, mi hermano tiene que hacerlo ya que tiene que ver mi avance con el Rasengan… ¡esta vez le voy a gan…! ¡Awa!- recibió un fuerte zape de su novia por ser tan ruidoso.

-¡Cállate tonto!- le reprochó -¿Qué no te das cuenta que Naruto necesita silencio?-

-Y no solo él- Kemura y Arashi se encontraba en el otro sillón intentando ver la película a gusto, pero para su desdicha esos dos adolescentes no dejaban de hablar. El pobre hombre no solo aguantaba las carcajadas de Arashi, sino el romanticismo de esos dos locos. -¿No pueden guardar silencio mien…?-

-¿Mientras qué?- Konohamaru le miró extrañado por el hecho de verle completamente serio. ¿Acaso el generar preguntas incompletas era una manía de ese tipo?

-No se muevan- Kemura sintió una presencia no muy grata en el cuarto del rubio y si lo que temía sucedió, estaban en grandes problemas.

Sin decir más fue acercándose al ala sur de la mansión en espera de…

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba asombrada ante lo que tenía enfrente. Era un hecho que la promesa iba a cumplirla… ¡pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan rápido! Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando despertó en ese sillón. No era algo realmente cómodo, sin embargo era relajante estar enfrente de su amado y así vigilar su sueño. No obstante, a los 10 minutos, esa tranquilidad se volvió horror cuando, saliendo por un poco de agua, encontró a cierto rubio observando la ventana.

**-No me digas que te vas a quedar parada como idiota. Te recuerdo que no tenemos todo el día-**

-Ky… Ky-y- Esa voz la reconocería a la distancia. Sin más dejó caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

**-Sí, soy yo mocosa.-** _Naruto_ volteó a verla y mostró que esos azules podían estar aún cuando era él el que se movía. ¿Acaso no sería perfecto su plan? Sólo esperaba que nadie le estorbara. **–Espero así pasar desapercibido-**

-¿Y Na-Naruto?- Hinata se acercó al hombre despeinado y moreno, mientras él la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

**-¿En dónde crees tonta?-** El Kyubi dio dos pequeños pasos para colocarse a unos escasos centímetros de la recién llegada. **–Aquí-** y señaló su cabeza. **-¿Qué estamos esperando? Tengo mucho que ver y muy poco tiempo-**

-Bue-e-eno yo… Cómo diga-a Ky-y-yubi… só… sólo nece-ce-cesi-sito pregunt-tarte algo…- La ojiperla se armó de valor y le miró a los ojos -¿Qué es lo-lo que voy a-a de-decir-le-le a l-los demás-mas a-a… acerca de tu-tu pre-presen-ci-cia?-

**-Vamos humana, ¿crees que eso a mí me importa? ¡Yo qué sé! Inventa algo que les convenza…-** Era un hecho que este pago realmente valía la pena. Aunque tenía que quitarse la curiosidad de hacer algo antes y poder comprobar sus dudas. **–Puedes decir que el mocoso despertó con ganas de salir… o que simplemente le ofreciste tomar aire fresco. Pero eso sí, NADIE debe saber que soy yo el que está despierto-**

-De acuer-rdo Kyubi-sama-

Cuando ella volteó y dirigirse hacia la salida, él le tomó desprevenida por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. **–Pero previamente necesito hacer algo-**

-¿Qu…?-

Y no pudo terminar por el terrible asombro que presentaba en su ser. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el demonio acercó su rostro (más bien el de Naruto) y juntó sus labios a los de ella. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Obviamente el susto y la impresión generaron que Hinata se separara bruscamente de él, y la extraña sensación fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria para el Kyubi. Ahora si entendía algunas palabras del mocoso.

**-Hn… con que era eso-** la miró fijamente y se echó a reír fuertemente **–Sí que puede ser adictivo tu sabor, lástima que no eres de mi tipo- **Y pasó de lado de una Hinata ruborizada y sin movimiento **-¡Qué esperas Hyuga! Ahora sí quiero saber más de los humanos-**

¡OMG! Las palabras no vinieron a su boca, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y salió a su lado. Lo primero que hicieron al salir fue dirigirse al gran pasillo de la "casa" para desayunar algo, sin embargo Kemura apareció al final de esta mirándoles con odio puro, literalmente. El enojo se marcaba en su expresión y la miraba que les daba indicaba que estaban perdidos… según él.

-¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Naruto, demonio?!- Kemura dio tres pasos hacia los presentes. Si sus sentidos no le fallaban, ese ser no era su amigo. ¿Por qué el Kyubi caminaba como si nada al lado de Hinata?

-¿De qué… qué hablas Kemura-kun?- Hinata, al sentirse descubierta, intentó actuar de lo más normal. No podía arriesgar a su amado por nada del mundo.

-Responde demonio- ¡Ahora resultaba que esa traidora Hyuga le daba al Kyubi libertad!

_-Hn…-_ el Kyubi rodó los ojos de exasperación y con voz regia pero neutral comentó _–No molestes Kemura- _¿Así contestaría Naruto? No tenía ni la menor idea, sin embargo logró calmar a ese hombre con esa simple oración y asombrar a Hinata por utilizar la propia voz del mocoso y evitar romper su plan.

-¿En verdad eres tú Naruto?- Kemura no daba crédito a lo que veía. Por un lado sentía fuertemente el poder del Kyubi, pero esa mirada neutral y voz sin sentimientos eran exactamente las de Naruto. ¿Se habrá equivocado? Las miradas se enfrentaron por algunos segundos y cuando Naruto suspiró molesto, se dio cuenta que realmente era él… ¿o no? ¡Estaba tan confundido!

_-Hn…- _

Y el Kyubi tomó la mano de Hinata (la cual se dejó) y así dejaron atrás a ese metiche de mierda. ¡Por poco le contestaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir! Ya se vengaría después. NADIE le reta.

Lamentablemente el fingir ser un humano fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos… ¡cinco escasos minutos! Y se había enfrentado ya el mundo de Naruto de la manera menos grata. Por un lado, el toparse con el padre de la mocosa no fue nada sencillo. ¿Desde cuándo a Naruto le respetan tanto? Ahora bien, esa pechugona no dejaba de verle con recelo desde que los encontraron en la sala y no le gustó para nada… y no por el hecho de que le analizaba fijamente Tsunade, más bien fue porque no pudo burlarse de sus "pechos grandes", haciendo su estadía terriblemente complicanda, agregando que fue abrazado por el tarado de cabellos negros llamado Konohamaru 10 pasos después… ¡Qué pavor! ¿Acaso tenía problemas con sus preferencias sexuales? ¡Hasta el condenado lloró! Lo único bueno fue que una joven parecida a la Hyuga llegó al "rescate" y lo golpeó fuertemente.

Y eso no fue lo peor, no señores, lo peor fue que tuvo que ser besado y mimado por Arashi. ¿Por qué a la única humana que le entendía tenía que ser tan melosa? ¡GUACALA! Lo único bueno (y enfatizando "único") fue que esta sí se dio cuenta de su plan e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su disposición para alejar a los demás chismosos que podrían molestarle.

"_Nos vemos, mi querido Kyubi… ¡no te olvides de la plática que tenemos pendiente!"_

¡Pamplinas! Le dejaría claro que nadie puede decirle QUERIDO… ¡NADIE! Por su culpa ya tenía a dos personas horripilantes burlándose de él.

-Kyu… etto, Naruto-kun- Hinata logró sacarle de sus pensamientos. Ambos caminaban hacia la salida.

_-Dime…-_ la miro de lado y encontró un gran sonrojo y ese desesperante movimiento de sus dedos.

-Pues yo…- jugaba con sus dedos sin poderlo controlar –Si quie-ere que nadie se dé cue-cuenta, responda a…-

_-Al horrible nombre del mocoso, lo sé.- _rodó los ojos harto. _-¿Qué pensó ese idiota de mierda con su pobre hijo? Estoy seguro que le arruinó su vida al ponerle tan horripilante nombre-_

-Yo-yo digo qu-que Naru…- No podía desviarse del tema con tan brillante comentario –Tambié-también tiene que…-

_Actuar lo más humano posible… ¡También lo sé! Maldita sea, ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?-_ el Kyubi la miró realmente feo.

-No es eso…- suspiró pesadamente para controlar sus nervios… ¡é no era su Naruto-Kun! –Lo que quiero decir es que… tiene qu-que controlar su m-mal genio-

_-¡HN!-_ ¡Cierto! Naruto no tendría mal humor ya que no podía enojarse… ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora? Sin duda será el día más difícil de toda su existencia.

-Lo que le…- calló por algunos segundos corrigiéndose ella misma. No podía hablarle propiamente si se supone que _ellos _eran pareja. –Lo que te reco-recomiendo es que… que cuentes hasta diez pa…-

_-¿Hasta diez? ¡¿Qué demonios estás intentando decirme?! ¡¿Contar hasta diez?!-_ para esos momentos deseaba estrangularla. _-¡No soy un maniático ni neurótico estúpida! ¡Así soy yo! Maldita sea mi maldita suerte…-_

Lo que no notó el demonio es que más de 50 miradas estaban sobre él.

-El pueblo nos ve- Hinata se acercó más a él para susurrarle –si quie-quieres que todo salga bien, tienes que fingir. Naruto nunca dio este tipo de escenas ni diría esas palabras-

_-De acuerdo Hyuga, tú ganas-_ suspiró rendido. Sí que ser humano era difícil y complicado. _-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-_

-Pue-es…-

_-Sólo una cosa a aclarar. Si vuelves a tartamudear o hacer ese estúpido movimiento de dedos, juro que no volverás a ver a Naruto en tu vida… ¡Me desesperas!-_

-¡…!- ¡Dios! Tenía que tranquilizarse. Contó hasta diez (Dahia: lo que tiene que hacer una por su amado XD) y guardó donde pudo su miedo y nervios para evitar perder al ser que más amaba en este mundo -Antes que nada, párate derecho- le tomó los hombros y le enderezó –Y camina a mi lado. Naruto jamás se separó de mí-

_-Hn-_ la tomó de la mano con duda (y sin quererlo decir, con pena) para ir al primer restaurante abierto y saciar ese extraño hormigueo en su estómago. Ahora comprendía el dolor de sentir _hambre_.

…15 minutos después en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la aldea…

_-¡¿Qué es… esto?!-_ observó con un tic en el ojo el platillo que le acababan de traer. Cuando lo identificó, sus nauseas crecieron al por mayor…_ -¡KYAH! ¡Aléjenlo de mí!-_ se tapó la cara con ambas manos y aterrado se arrinconó en las orillas del asiento. _-¡HYUGA MUEVETE Y ALEJA ESA ASQUEROSIDAD DE MI PRESENCIA!-_

-¡KYU… NARUTO!-

Y no pudo evitar reír. ¿Qué diría que el demonio más poderoso y terrible del mundo entero huyera del delicioso olor a _espárragos_? Y que ni se le ocurriera molestarla o amenazarla. Él le pidió consejo y aceptó cada uno de los ingredientes que ella leía en la carta. Así que le solicitó a la mesera que se llevara el platillo y que trajera otra cosa basada en huevos, arroz y verduras. Nada de espárragos para el rey.

_-¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! ¡Maldita Hyuga!-_ aún no se reponía físicamente del atroz engaño de esa mujer. Ahora sí cumpliría su venganza sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-Momento _Naruto_- aún sonriendo se dirigió al Kyubi –Yo te comenté que tenía espárragos. Desconocía el hecho de que les odiaras-

_-Hn… sólo porque no encuentro nada en la memoria del mocoso, te creo-_ la mirada entrecerrada causó tanta risa en Hinata. _-¿Y ahora qué te causa gracia?- _la observó detenidamente y ante la risa de la Hyuga, interpretó la situación. _-Entiendo. Vas a eliminarnos con tus planes atroces, pero te juro que no voy a dejar que…-_

-Vamos _Naruto-kun_, no es lo que tú crees. ¿Acaso crees que mataré al hombre de mi vida? Tranquilo, esta vez vas a comer arroz con huevo y verduras. Te prometo que eso si te va a gustar-

_-¡Ah no!- _el Kyubi se incorporó en su asiento y levantándose levemente, acercó su rostro al de Hinata para verla con los ojos entrecerrados _-¡Necesito comer algo que vuelve loco al mocoso…! Hn, creo que se llamaba…- _se acomodó en su lugar y cruzó los brazos. _-Ramón… raman… ¿ramen? ¡SI, ramen! El idiota no dejaba de mencionarle en su niñez… y ni se diga ahora-_

-Lo comerás después y sabrás lo que es-

_-De acuerdo, Hyuga-_

¡Dios! Sí que Kyubi hacía tantas preguntas pareciendo un infante… ¡asombroso! Y lo mejor fue que ella le contestaba cada una de ellas. _"¿Qué significa el acto de que den la mano?" "¿Por qué se llora?" "¿Qué es lo que más detestan los seres humanos?" "¿Por qué comer chocolate cuando están tristes?"_

Hasta eso tuvo suerte con el desayuno. ¿Quién diría que ese ser mágico se hiciera adicto al café? Hinata supuso por lo amargo de su sabor XD. Después de tomar 6 tazas de café salieron hacia las concurridas calles de Konoha. Lastimosamente se detuvieron en el primer establecimiento para que Naruto hiciera sus necesidades básicas… lo que causó un semidesmayo de Hinata porque no tuvo de otra que entrar con él al baño _masculino_.

_-Hn… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-_ para esos momentos ambos disfrutaban de un delicioso helado de limón.

-…el clan Hyuga realmente es duro. Sólo espero poder separar esa barrera que por tantos años ha lastimado a sus miembros-

_-Es por ello que detesto tanto a tu especie. Pelea sin sentido con sus propios hermanos… ¡Bah! Como si me importara-_ le dio una buena probada a su helado _–De lo que tengo entendido, las ramas dentro de tu clan marcan el poder y rango del ninja, ¿cierto?-_

-Así es. Yo pertenezco a la primera rama y soy la heredera del clan… mientras que Neji controla la rama secundaria-

_-A ese idiota tengo ganas de patearle el trasero…-_ Kyubi cayó de pronto y sonrió con malicia _–Hyuga…-_

-Dime Hinata, por favor-

_Okay Hinata-_ comentó asteado _-¿Qué le haría ese maldito Uchiha al mocoso en estos momentos?-_

-¿A qué te refieres?- Oh no… si él le comentaba lo que tenía en mente, estaba en grandes problemas.

_-Simple curiosidad.- _sonrió con malicia _–Deseo conocer el grado de su paciencia-_

-¿Fuiste tú el de la idea de que Naruto pateara su trasero, verdad?-

_-Obvio. El idiota ni siquiera lo pensó…-_ al no tener más helado, lanzó sin rumbo el embace lo más lejos que pudo y para su felicidad, cayó exactamente en la cabeza de un aldeano "X" y lo noqueó por la fuerza utilizada. De la nada tomó la mano de su guía y se libró de tener que decir "lo siento". Después de ello, generó que los humanos a la redonda se enojaran con Naruto por hacerles unas cuantas, simples e inofensivas maldades: tiró un puesto enorme de fruta con el pretexto de "ella me empujó" echándolo todo a perder, destrozó 3 balones sonoramente con el simple roce de sus dedos, dos muñecas de porcelana recién compradas (las cuales cayeron exactamente a los pies de una atónita Hinata, teniendo que pagarlas), comió paletas dulces ajenas (dejando a 4 bebés literalmente llorando XD) y se bufó grotescamente de un par de adolescentes entrenando… ¡salieron gritando de horror al ver como sus armas se convertían en polvo! Ilusos.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?- Hinata no paró de reír ante las travesuras del demonio. Ahora entendía muchas de las actitudes de Naruto.

_-Guíame. Aún no tengo hambre y deseo molestar a más humanos a mi paso…- _paró de pronto sus pasos, meditándolo mejor _–Espera mocosa. Quiero suponer que tienes algo que hacer en la aldea más que cuidarte tus garras y entrenar-_

-Así es-

_-Muéstramelo entonces. Pretendo hacer ahora lo que tú normalmente realizas en el día… aunque sea por unos minutos.-_

¡Genial! Ahora tenía el pretexto de llevarle al hospital. –Sígueme, no te aburrirás- y le tomó la mano para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

Caminaron alrededor de 20 minutos para encontrarse en la entrada del hospital. Esta vez Hinata no le dijo nada al Kyubi y entraron sin palabra alguna. De ahí, como ayudante de Sakura, Hinata le mostró de manera general las instalaciones, sus pacientes y los cuidados que se les daba, agregando la instrumentaría médica y demás accesorios.

-…y por ello estoy aquí. Me encanta convivir con los aldeanos y gracias al hospital puedo hacerlo de alguna manera.-

_-Hn. ¿Y va a estar esa "machota junior" aquí?-_ Con las horas pudo entender perfectamente a Naruto. ¿Por qué le daba tanta paz una simple humana? Ni siquiera Arashi lograba tranquilizarle al grado de Hinata y lo peor, le hacía sentir terrible y agobiantemente… _amado_. ¡NOO! ¡QUE PATÉTICA SITUACIÓN! El demonio más fuerte (y el único literalmente con vida) se sentía amado… que mierda con su persona.

-No creo. Con eso de su embarazo no creo que pueda, agregando lo exagerado que se ha vuelto Sa… ¿Kyubi?- ella se detuvo al no sentir movimiento alguno del cuerpo de su amado. Cuando volteó a verle frunció el ceño al tener a un Kyubi-Naruto asombrado. -¿Qué ocurre?-

_-¿La hembra del Uchiha espera cachorro?-_

-Así es-

_-Eso sí que es una horrible noticia. ¡Me lleva la fregada!-_ la voz tan pesada reflejaba enojo. Si se sentía patético con eso de "amar", ahora estaba tan desilusionado de su contenedor y la hembra Hyuga. _–Ahora resulta que no podré vengarme como lo deseo y que perdí otra maldita apuesta… pero igual, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagan esos dos mientras no se metan en mis planes-_

-¿Tanto les odias?-

_-No te imaginas cuánto. No recuerdo nada que sea alegre con ellos… el haber vivido con ellos fue puro sufrimiento-_ él se acercó a ella para continuar con su camino _–Deseo que mueran para así no tener que aceptar lo que el mocoso siente por ellos-_

-¿Deseas visitar a uno de mis pacientes favoritos?- cambió el tema para evitar entrar en detalles.

_-¿Me tocará o babeará?-_

-¡Hahahahaha! No. ¡Los pacientes no babean!-

_-Si claro, mentirosa. ¿No me crees?-_ preguntó al verla asombrada _–Vamos, si no me crees, explícame esto: ¿por qué esa mujer del cuarto azul cargaba a un cachorro minúsculo humano mientras que este le mojó todo el hombro con su asquerosa baba? ¡Casi te regreso todo lo que he comido con esa horrible visión! Es lo más horripilante que he visto en mi vida, claro, después de la escenita que montaron esos dos estúpidos Uchiha en la Nube-_

-¡Oh!- rió levemente ante las muecas del Kyubi –Dudo que te babee, sin embargo no puedo asegurarte que deje de tocarte. Es muy pequeño para identificar que tú eres un demonio- sonrió ante el fruncido de ceja –apenas tiene 6 años-

_-Ah…-_ suspiró y la siguió. Ambos entraron en un pequeño cuarto completamente blanco.

_-Con que esto es un hospital…- _Por la luz del día, Kyubi pudo analizar el espacio y se sintió un poco incómodo. Recordó todas las veces por las que pasó Naruto en un lugar como ese. Se detuvo en el momento en que Hinata se acercó a una pequeña cama con un bulto en el centro por sentirse tan incómodo. ¿Por qué aceptó entrar? Ahora maldecía eso llamado curiosidad.

-Hola Yashiro- la joven habló en voz baja y así no levantar al niño por si este se encontraba dormido. -¿Yashiro?- volvió a mencionar su nombre sonriendo por notar que éste se estaba escondiendo de "alguien". -¡Hey! No fijas, sé que estás despierto-

-¡No quiero!-

-¡Yashiro! ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?-

-No quiero inyección- se destapó y sonrió al reconocer a su amiga –Hinata-chan… ¿Vas a inyectarme?- esa vocecita sonó preocupada.

-No, sólo vengo a visitarte por algunos minutos. Hoy no estoy de servicio, así que deja de verme así, no vengo a inyectarte.- se sentó en la cama y acarició esas pequeñas mejillas morenas -además quiero presentarte a alguien-

_-¿Eh?-_ tanto el Kyubi como Yashiro se miraron dudando.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó el niño curioso. Hasta que ella le mencionó, notó su presencia.

-Pues verás… él es… etto- ¿Qué decir? Por un lado era el cuerpo de su amado Naruto, pero por el otro el Kyubi ahora estaba controlando su mente. –Él es…-

_-Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage de la aldea-_ comentó rápidamente con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras.

¿Y ahora qué? Kyubi sintió una desesperación completa al notar dos respuestas: Yashiro sonrió como idiota por sus palabras y Hinata tenía los ojos como platos… nunca entendería a los humanos.

-Uzumaki… ¿Uzumaki?- el pequeño analizó un poco lo dicho y cuando obtuvo la respuesta, sonrió -¡eres el pupilo de Jiraiya "el pervertido Sannin"!- el pequeñín sonrió e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo por el dolor que tuvo en sus costillas. –Awa…-

-¿Qué te duele?- Hinata le acostó cómodamente y le tomó la temperatura con su mano –Tienes fiebre…- miró a Kyubi –te lo encargo, no tardo- y pasó con Yashiro –y no le hagas preguntas… ahora regreso-

Y salió rápidamente por asistencia. Yashiro si necesitaba esa inyección.

_-¡HN!-_

¡¿Cómo que se lo encargaba?! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Él no era ni un Nanny ni nada por el estilo! Maldita Hyuga, se vengaría de eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Quería salir corriendo de ahí! ¡Le llevaba la fregada! Ahora tendría que quedarse ahí paradote mientras a la tonta esa se le ocurría regresar. Y sobre todo… ¿por qué le miraba tan analizantemente ese cahorro? ¡Doble demonios! Esto sí que se lo cobraría caro a esa Hyuga del mal… ¡Dejarle con un mocoso que no dejaba de verle!

Y lo peor vino después. Si él suspiraba, ese mocoso lo hacía… ¡hasta cruzó los brazos como él lo hizo! Fue hasta que terminaron de "pelear" con su mirada cuando ese mocoso rió fuertemente.

-¿Eres AMBU, verdad?- Yashiro en cambio, se sentía tan alegre por tener a un hombre como él enfrente suyo… si su memoria no le fallaba, él era el hijo del cuarto y deseaba ser como él.

_-Hn_- No le contestaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Buscaría sacarle toda la verdad y tenerlo como ejemplo.

_-¿No haces muchas preguntas?-_ su paciencia estaba yéndose muy, pero muy lejos.

-¿No vas a contestarme?-

_-¡HN!-_ triplemente demonios… _-Soy Jounnin, no AMBU. Estoy de visita con la Hyuga del ma… con Hinata y ya te contesté. ¿Contento?-_

Pues al parecer no. Las miradas que se lanzaban no eran tan amistosas y lo peor pasó en el momento en que ese chiquillo intentó levantarse pero no pudo por el dolor y casi cae al suelo. _Naruto_ le cachó en el aire y sintiéndose repudiado por sí mismo, le acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

…_**No puedo odiarles ya que quiero saber qué es ayudar…**_

¿Por qué recordó esas horripilantes palabras que Naruto le comentó tiempo atrás en esos precisos momentos? Ahora si pudo decir que no era su momento. _-¡Lo que me haces hacer maldito mocoso!-_ comentó el Kyubi en voz alta sin percatarse de la mirada llena de dolor de Yashiro, que interpretó mal las palabras que no eran dirigidas específicamente a _él_. _–No te muevas-_

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- el pobre niño se sentía tan dolido. ¿Por qué el héroe de Konoha le trató tan mal? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

¿Y ahora qué? Naruto tendría que molestarle aún inconsciente, peligrando su estadía en Konoha y ese infante tenía una terrible mueca de dolor. ¡Qué problemática situación! _-Solo obedéceme. Prometo que no dolerá… tanto-_ ante la negación del niño comentó _-¿Es aquí (señaló su costado derecho) dónde te duele?-_

-Así es- habló con un deje de dolor.

…_**Deseo seguir los pasos de Hinata, ¿acaso eso es malo?...**_

_-…-_ sin decir nada más, aplicó una leve cantidad de su chakra y poco a poco tomó el virus que tenía presente para absolverlo en su totalidad. Después incrementó la energía unos cuantos segundos de tal manera que le causó un desmayo mientras que su cuerpo aumentaba sus defensas y la curación se hizo casi instantánea. _–Ahora sí, no me molestes maldito rubio de mierda y déjame tranquilo-_

Se separó del niño e intentando borrar tan mal recuerdo, se acercó a la ventana para relajarse para controlar su mal humor, es decir. Aunque la pregunta era cómo hacerlo. ¿Contar hasta diez? Comenzó a contar mientras que llegó Hinata con una enfermera.

… 8… 9… ¡10! ¡Oh por los santos bigotes de su persona…! ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Sí que contar hasta diez bajaba el coraje. Ahora sí que la Hyuga había ganado. ¿Acaso no podía salirse con la suya? ¿Por qué su orgullo era pisoteado por simples y escorias humanas? ¡Se enojó nuevamente por eso!

Lo bueno fue que pudo contar nuevamente sin que nadie lo notara…

-¡Es un milagro!- no podía dar creencia ante lo sucedido. Dos minutos después la enfermera encontró esa "milagrosa" curación de Yashiro, dándole gracias a los dos "humanos" por su ayuda, dejando a Hinata asombrada ante las acciones del Kyubi. Obviamente éste negó todo, pero esa seriedad repentina le delataba.

Salieron del hospital y con ello pasaron a la academia, teniendo nuevamente las travesuras del Kyubi ante la humanidad de Konoha... ¿desde cuándo el aire quema cuadernos y provoca salidas de urgencia de todos los alumnos por "mini zorros" de fuego corriendo por todos lados? Siendo las 4:30 y completamente hambrientos después de correr por toda la aldea (gracias a que Kyubi se le ocurrió pellizcar la retaguardia de una joven que tenía a un celosísimo novio… ¡tuvieron que noquearlo y así librarse de la persecución!), llegaron a Ichiraku. El siguiente destino alimenticio del Kyubi.

Aunque jamás se esperó el recibimiento…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡NARUTO!- el dueño del lugar sonrió como loco al identificar ciertas franjas y color de cabello -¡Me da tanto gusto verte por aquí!-

-…- ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra. Simplemente se vieron como diciendo "¿Y ahora?"

-¿Naruto?- el viejo se acercó más a la barra para verle detenidamente –¡Me tenías tan preocupado! Pensamos que no te dejarían salir de la mansión Hyuga jamás-

_-…-_ una cosa era recordar a ese tipo, y otra muy diferente tenerle enfrente y hablar con él. ¿Qué decirle para no levantar sospechas?

-No le teníamos encarcelado señor, es sólo que tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas y hasta hoy me dieron permiso de salir con él- Hinata salió al auxilio del rubio -¿Puede darnos dos platos de la especialidad de la casa? Morimos de hambre-

-¡CLARO! Y para mi cliente favorito… ¡la primera ronda la invito yo!-

¡Qué bueno que dijo la primera ronda! El rubio llevaba ya 7 platos e iba por el 8. ¿En dónde le cabía tanta comida? ¿Desde cuándo el Kyubi se hacía adicto a tantas cosas humanas?

Para Hinata fue realmente relajante observar como el Kyubi no dijo palabra alguna y se dedicó a comer como loco. "Es bueno" comentó al primer sorbo y desde ahí nadie le detuvo. Y lo mejor fue que llevaba el dinero suficiente para pagar todos los gustos de ese demonio…

_-Ahora entiendo al mocoso-_ comentó el Kyubi sobando su gran panza y con un "pequeño" eructo. _–Desde ahora en adelante SOLO comeré ramen… y un poco de carne fresca también… pero no hay duda que esto lo tengo que repetir-_

-Me da gusto que te agradara-

_-Aunque no puedo negar que el arroz de la mañana estuvo bueno también. Sí que ustedes comen cosas que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado-_

-Sip. Y lo que te falta- le pagó la cantidad de 250000 yens (Dahia: no sé si sea mucho :S)

_-¿Hay algo más delicioso que el ramen? ¡Quiero probarlo!-_

-Sólo debes de prometerme algo- comentó suavemente, generando un alzado de ceja –No me mal interpretes… quiero que entiendas que lo único que hago es cumplir mi promesa. Así que lo que te pido es que me des tu palabra que me cumplirás-

_-¿Acaso crees que soy un demonio con falta de palabra?-_ Se sintió realmente molesto. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para cumplir su palabra?

-No es que desconfíe en ti…-

_-¿Entonces?-_

-Amo a Naruto más que a mi propia vida y no quiero perderlo… no puedo perderlo-

_-Sí que sabes arruinar los momentos, estúpida Hyuga. ¡Qué sermón tan innecesario! Odio cuando son cursis y melosos… ¿crees que a mí me importa que tú desees a tu amado mocoso a tu lado? ¡Ni loco! Así que si cumplo mis palabras son solo por respetar mi nombre. Así que ahora dame de comer esa cosa deliciosa antes de que te odie y desaparezca lo poco que has ganado.-_ Se levantó como si nada _-¡AH! Y antes de que se me olvide… ¿qué es lo que acabas de darle al viejo ese?-_

-¿Esto?- le mostró a Gama-chan llena de monedas al escuchar un "si" rotundo. –Es dinero-

_-¿Lo que compra la felicidad humana?-_ tomó curiosamente una de esas monedas y la analizó a detalle. Encontró un par de símbolos que desconocía en esa placa de platino. ¡Eso tan pequeño era la felicidad de muchos! Sí que los humanos estaban realmente locos.

-Hahahaha… ¿dónde escuchaste eso?- estaba asombrada ante la curiosidad del Kyubi.

_-Naruto lo repetía constantemente… y ese flojo de mierda siempre comentaba que no era el todo, sin embargo daba felicidad. ¿Es cierto eso?-_

-No completamente… quiero decir- tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas –El dinero da estabilidad pero no la felicidad, más bien es el enfoque que se le dé-

_-¿Enfoque?-_ ¿A qué se refería con "enfoque"? Aventó la moneda de nuevo a esa cosa verde realmente fea y se levantó para salir de la tienda. _–Me confundes Hyuga-_

-Con enfoque quiero decir que…-

_-¡Déjalo así! No me interesa saberlo-_ la miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que presentaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo que acercó su mano derecha para "tocar la prueba" delictiva. _-¿Por qué tienes esta parte de tu blanca piel roja?-_

-¡…!- no se esperaba ni las extrañas caricias ni esas palabras, haciendo que su pena creciera enormemente. –Pues yo… yo… no… ¡HN!-

_-Sin duda los humanos son extraños, pero más las hembras. Jamás te entenderé-_

-Pero Kyuby… etto, Naruto-kun yo-

_-¿Ya vas a llevarme para probar esa delicia o vas a quedarte con esa cara de idiota? Te recuerdo que sólo tengo unas horas antes de anochecer-_

-Lo siento- suspiró y tomándole de la mano nuevamente, se dirigió a uno de las más prestigiosas panaderías que ella conocía.

Lastimosamente esta vez no salió todo como lo planeó, ya que el Kyubi odio inmediatamente lo dulce. ¡Ni siquiera quiso probar el cheescake!

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en al…?- una joven, al ver la cara de disgusto de Naruto, se acercó a ellos y así ofrecerles un posible postre, pero lo que sucedió a unos pasos, hizo que desistiera de cualquier intento.

_-¡MALDITA SEA HYUGA! ¡Prometiste que me gustaría!-_ y por cuarta vez, despreció esa horrible cosa empalagosa.

-Vamos, prúebalo-

_-¡QUÉ NO!-_ ¿Desde cuándo era tan necia esa hembra humana? _–No me agradó su sabor-_ y cruzó sus brazos. Para desgracia de Hinata, Naruto creció más y ella ahora llegaba un poco abajo de su hombro, imposibilitándole la oportunidad de tomarle por sorpresa.

-Este no es tan dulce-

_-¡HN!-_ la miró de reojo y notó como la chica que intentó acercarse no dejaba de verle de una manera extraña. ¿Qué tenía en su cara para que esta le mirara de espanto? _–Que quieres-_

-YO… este… yo- la pobre no pudo moverse y librarse de ellos –yo…-

_-¿Sabes de estas cosas, no?- _le preguntó lo más "Naruto" posible. ¿Acaso tenía que rebajarse tanto para poder meterle algo a ese estómago molesto? _-Quiero algo que no sea dulce ni con esa textura espantosamente suave, ya que esta mocosa_ (refiriéndose a Hinata) _no puede complacerme y tengo ganas de comer algo…- _al recibir un movimiento afirmativo de la muchacha, se sintió de alguna manera complacido, no obstante esa estúpida no se movió, haciendo que su enojo creciera a niveles aún desconocidos _-¡MUEVETE IDIOTA Y TRÁEMELO AHORA!-_

¿Acaso a los humanos les servía ese tipo de palabras y gritos? Pues a la Hyuga y a esta mujer sí que les encantaba. Lo comprobó cuando le pusieron enfrente suyo, 5 minutos después, una barra negra a la que llamaron chocolate.

-E-espe-pero qu-e-e-e l-e gu-u-guste- la pobre mujer ya no sabía qué hacer para complacer a tan singular cliente.

_-Hn… por tu vida espero que sí-_ escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de ella y observando a Hinata, acercó lentamente esa cosa y la olió. _-¿Esto es chocolate?-_

-Así es-

Hn, no estaba tan mal. El olor era dulce, sin embargo no tanto y la textura era dura… ¡Como lo que él deseaba! La giró y encontró que tenía una extraña forma rectangular con pequeños huecos blancos. ¿Qué era eso? Suspiró antes de colocarlo en su boca y brindarle un gran mordisco.

¡Perfecto!

Mientras tanto, Hinata sonrió complacida al ver como ese demonio degustaba alegremente ese chocolate. ¿Cómo supo ese gusto? Simplemente por la gran sonrisa que tuvo desde que dio el primer mordisco. De alguna forma se deleitó con esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amado y se juró que volvería a verla, pero ahora sí sería puramente de Naruto.

_-Otro…-_ comentó cuando se terminó toda la barra.

-¡Cla-claro!- la chica fue corriendo al aparador y trajo consigo toda una caja.

-¿Quieres toda la caja?- Hinata le preguntó al sacar a Gamma-chan.

_-¿Tú qué crees, mocosa?-_ tomó otra barra y se la devoró.

-Hahahahahaha- rió fuertemente y pagó la caja mientras le agradecía a la mujer por su servicio.

Salieron del establecimiento y dejando que el Kyubi terminara de comer, se sentaron en una banca en el parque y con ello disfrutaron de una maravillosa vista de Konoha.

_¿Esto es lo que hace feliz a la gente?-_ Aún no podía comprender el porqué Haki perdía su fuerza con semejante manjar.

-Así es- ella le miraba comer.

_-Hn…-_ dejó la última parte de su "tesoro" y observó a la Hyuga. No hubo duda que Naruto tuvo mucha suerte esta vez. Estando a punto de devorarse el pedacito (Dahia: y digo pedacito ya que el muy canijo no dejó nada para la prosperidad XD), extendió su mano en dirección de Hinata _-¿Quieres probarlo?_-

-¿Eh?- supuso que se ruborizó por el acto. Primero vio esa mano bronceada para después ver esa mirada rojiza completamente diferente. Esta vez no había odio ni soledad en ellos. Así que sonrió libremente –S-si- y lo tomó.

_-Esos nervios Hyuga, ¿en qué quedamos?-_

-Lo siento- corrigió inmediatamente su voz y comió el chocolate.

_-Veo que el chocolate te afecta… ahora sonríes-_ la miró de reojo para después pasar hacia Konoha. Cuando ella lo llevó al parque de la aldea, jamás se imaginó que éste llegaba a un punto alto y que le dejaba ver toda la "ciudad" libremente por eso a lo que ella llamó _mirador_.

-Hn…- cierto.

_-La aldea ha cambiado mucho…-_ comentó así de pronto. Hinata le miró fijamente, haciendo que él continuara. _–…la última vez que estuve aquí, fui apaleado por ese rubio de mierda y ni siquiera me permitió quemarla. No obstante, la recuerdo más fría, sin tanta luz-_

-¿En serio te fijaste en eso?- estaba asombrada por la repentina confesión del Kyubi.

_-No me mal interpretes. ¡Odio Konoha! Y más por ese hijo de p…-_ no terminó ya que Hinata le cayó la boca.

-Esas son palabras muy malas… ¿quién te las enseñó?-

_-No lo recuerdo… hace tanto que estoy en este mundo y la infinidad de humanos que he comido, ha hecho que pierda la cuenta del tiempo.-_ quitó la mano de esa mujer molesta y la miró con recelo _-¡Vamos Hyuga! ¿Acaso tú no las dices? No me vengas con que eres pura y casta… ¡Hasta el mocoso ahora las pronuncia!- _

-Yo… bueno, no es que no las sepa, no me gusta decirlas- ¡DIOS! La pena incrementó en su ser gracias a esa mirada expectante, haciendo que su autocontrol aumentara al evitar el jugueteo con sus dedos.

_-Oh…-_

-¿Kyubi?- Hinata retomó su vista hacia su aldea, igual que el demonio.

_-Dime-_

-¿Por qué…- suspiró para tomar el valor de terminar su pregunta -…atacaste Konoha esa vez?-

_-Se supone que mi presencia era necesaria cuando ustedes los humanos han acumulado el odio suficiente para llamar mi atención y así nivelar el asunto comiéndomelos, sin embargo desconozco el porqué aparecí ese momento…-_ calló por algunos segundos por degustar del anochecer _-…supongo que ese idiota de Madara tuvo la culpa y como el maldito de… ese Yondaime-_ corrigió sus palabras al tener esa mirada desaprobatoria de Hinata, aunque después bufó molesto. ¿Desde cuándo tiene que cambiar por un simple HUMANO? _–Ese estúpido me puso dentro de su propio hijo, marcando mi drástico final-_

-¿Final?- ella le miró con duda.

_-Así es mocosa. Mi existencia desaparecerá en el momento en que Naruto muera o que yo sea atrapado por el enemigo, que es lo mismo-_ ¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Esos ojos asombrados eran la maldita respuesta que no deseaba conocer. _–Ahora entiendo… Naruto no te dijo nada-_

-No-

_-Hyuga…-_ la volvió a mirar con duda _-…si quieres que eso no pase y tener a tu "amorcito" estúpido a tu lado, llévame nuevamente a comer ramen. ¡Tengo hambre!-_

-¿Hambre?- ¿Acaso no había comido demasiado? ¡Dios! Sí que era un troglodita.

_-Si… o eso creo-_ colocó sus manos en el estómago de Naruto, escondiendo un terrible retortijón. _–Me duele aquí, como en la mañana-_

-Déjame ver- se acercó a él y rió fuertemente al notar que no era hambre lo que tenía realmente –Ven, regresemos a casa-

_-¿Regresar? ¡NO! Aún no acaba mi tiempo en Konoha-_

-Cierto, pero tienes espasmos ya que has comido demasiado y generarás una gran indigestión en Naruto-

_-¿Indigestión?-_

-Es un terrible dolor muscular y… ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó cuando oliste los espárragos?- al parecer sí le entendió ya que se levantó como bólido y agarró el resto de los chocolates, mejor dicho la última barra. Así que le tomó de la mano –si caminamos, podrás relajarte y así bajar todo lo que has comido-

_-Hn, mandona-_

Y ella sonrió.

Esta vez caminaron en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Y esta vez el Kyubi se portó bien… bueno, mejor que en la tarde. Solamente empujó a un aldeano imprudente y se salvó de un regaño ya que este estaba tan borracho que se tomó toda la culpa.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga 2 horas después y asombrando a Hinata, el Kyubi le pidió estar solo. Necesitaba hacer algunas cosas y con ella no podría. Y así fue. Estando en la mansión logró evitar ver a ese molesto Uchiha y a su hembra, agregando a los inquilinos de ese lugar para dirigirse exactamente al cuarto en donde dormían plácidamente los zorros.

Entró sigilosamente y encontró que esos 5 apestosos estaban acomodados en un gran cojín blanco, confundiendo su pelaje por el color. No tenía mucho tiempo y por lo tanto se acercó inmediatamente a Jirato. Liberó un poco de chakra en su mano derecha y la aplicó levemente en el costado del zorro.

Jirato se quejó levemente, sin embargo no despertó y al final simplemente suspiró por sentirse libre. Con ello su día estaba por terminado.

-¿Te divertiste en Konoha, maldito demonio?- la voz de ese ser detuvo los movimientos del Kyubi, el cual estuvo a punto de acariciar a Kanno.

Cuando volteó encontró a ese chismoso recargado en la pared cercana a la puerta y, gracias a que el cuarto estaba oscuro, solamente pudo ver sus pies cruzados.

_**-¿Acaso te importa estúpido humano?-**_ respondió tan irónico como pudo. Después de todo podía divertirse un momento más.

-Deja libre a Naruto- el recién llegado estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por lo que encontró. Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar que ese hijo de la fregada no obtuviera la libertad que ahora poseía. ¡Llegó tarde!

_**-Dame una buena razón para que lo haga… si mal no recuerdo, traicionaste al mocoso para irte con ese Uchiha y entrenarle para evitar que yo tomara lo que ahora tengo, ¿o me equivoco? Se supone que no debe de importarte para nada lo que le suceda-**_ para ese momento, ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-Estás muy equivocado Kyubi- se enderezó y con ello miró al demonio con odio puro. –Él me importa más de lo que todos creen-

_**-Sí que es gracioso ver a…-**_ tomó rápidamente del cuello a su "oponente" y así azotarlo en la pared, sin que el otro pudiera hacer algo. _**-…a uno de los Sannin más poderosos del mundo rogando por alguien que no vale la pena-**_

-Naruto va-vale más de… de lo que-que tú cr-crees- Jiraiya no intentó contraatacar para evitar lastimar a Naruto.

_**-Demuéstralo, maldito ninja. Ya que hasta ahora la Hyuga ha sido la única que realmente me ha demostrado que le valora**_- le soltó de mala gana y dándole la espalda continuó _**–y más si quieres que sea como su estúpido padre deseó…-**_ y de la nada, desapareció envuelto de fuego, dejando a Jiraiya completamente desarmado.

-¿Eh?- Kanno despertó por sentir una extraña combinación entre el poder de su amo y de su maestro. Y se levantó en el momento en que encontró a cierto pervertido en el suelo.

-Kanno…- Jiraiya se levantó como pudo y fue socorrido inmediatamente por el zorro. A los segundos, tenía a los 5 peludos a su lado. -¿Cómo se sienten?-

-¡HAMBRIENTOS!- los cinco contestaron moviendo como locos su cola.

-¿Cuándo no?- rió fuertemente y acarició a cada uno como les encantaba y con ello salieron de la habitación, cuidando de que el Sannin no se alejaran de ellos.

CONTINUARÁ


	41. Sonrisa

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**Hola hermanitos del fic!**

**Lamento el terrible retraso que tuve para actualizar. La verdad tuve muchas cosas que no me permitieron continuar, agregando que ya vivo en México y pues el cambio de clima está de locos XD. Sé que no es justificación, pero espero que esta vez tenga el tiempo para poder continuar y más seguido.**

**Este capítulo especialmente me costó mucho trabajo ya que me sentía estancada lo repetí muchísimas veces y hasta ahora me encantó. Sé que habrán cosas que no se explican o que no entiendan el porqué pasan, pero tengo ya planeado y en su momento lo leerán. El cambio drástico que yo mencioné aparecerá a partir de este capítulo y el comienzo del desenlace de la historia también… aunque aún tendrán mucho de esta historia, ya lo leerán.**

**Les agradezco todos sus mensajes y sus palabras inspiradoras ya que fueron las detonantes para que el monstruo y yo nos sentáramos y sacáramos estas ideas locas que teníamos en mente. ¿Sabrán que parte ideé yo y cuáles mi monstruo? Espero que les guste y que me dejen un comentario con sus opiniones, buenas o malas, ya que eso me hace una mejor escritora… ¡AWA! Mejor dicho, nos hace mejores escritores (el monstruo ya sabe español y si lee que no lo incluyo… ¡qué miedo! Hahahaha)**

**Que tengan una excelente semana y espero que nos podamos estar leyendo pronto.**

**Cuídense mucho y recuerden que, si aún tienen ganas de seguirme, pues… los estaré esperando.**

**Saludos del monstruo de la cama y de su monstrua XD**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 41: Sonrisa

En esos momentos se encontraba indecisa. ¿Por qué razón se le escapó de las manos el control de su gran descubrimiento? Era más que un hecho que gracias a él, podría darle fin a su tormento y con ello seguir adelante, sin importarle nada ni nadie… pero no se atrevía, sobretodo porque tendría que eliminar parte de su propio ser.

Estaba sentada en el barandal de su recámara observando como la luna media iluminaba los alrededores del bosque del silencio. Suspiró más que nada resignada teniendo en sus manos una estaca negra, envuelta con un especial papel de arroz, capaz de protegerla hasta del polvo. –No tengo de otra más que utilizarla- comentó con sentimientos encontrados.

¿Amar al enemigo? Eso era más que imposible. ¡No podía ser! No era amor lo que sentía ya que ni siquiera le conocía, más bien era una obsesión que nació por un aspecto débil en él y en ella… un sentimiento que tenía que erradicar si deseaba controlar al último demonio "con vida". Así que, sin que nadie lo notara, regresó a su habitación para tomar su mochila lista y salir por la ventana hacia su siguiente destino. Tenía que llegar a Konoha en tres días y con ello matar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi y apropiarse de ese demonio… y si tenía suerte, obtendría también a Deirant.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no perder tiempo ya que su adorado equipo podría darse cuenta de sus intenciones y eso no era bueno. ¡No lo permitiría! Después de su adquisición, buscaría a su madre y…

-¿A dónde crees que vas mi hermosa?- La voz de Shajiro generó un falso movimiento al no poder agarrar correctamente una rama y por poco se cae si no hubiera sido por él.

-Yo…-

-¡Oh vamos mi Reika divina! ¿Te preocupaste por lo que nos dijo el jefe?- la miró con su clásica sonrisa –Pues no debes de hacerlo. Es más, si quieres probar esta arma…- para el horror de la mujer, su "pareja" sacó rápidamente la estaca negra y se la mostró -… tenemos que ir todos juntos y con ello matamos a ese rubio de mierda. ¿Qué dices?-

-¡No!- ella se separó rápidamente de él y tomó su "tesoro". –Aún no está lista-

-¿No?- la miró dudoso. –Vamos Reika, no me mientas. ¡Esa maldita placa está lista!-

-No es cierto-

-Entonces explícanos el por qué te ibas con ella. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?- la voz de ese ser generó un gran estremecimiento en todo su ser.

-Yo sólo quería…-

Al parecer esa mentecata les traicionaría como lo hizo alguna vez con su equipo, pero qué ilusa si creyó que podría contra él. Ahora menos que nunca podía dejarla ir ya que, para su desgracia, era la única que sabía utilizar semejante arma. Le arrebató fuertemente, una vez que estuvo cerca, la estaca de platinum para mirarla seriamente. –Regresemos, tenemos otros planes que arreglar antes de atacar Konoha y detesto perder el tiempo. Yuko, Antaro… quiero que vayan a la Hoja y nos informen acerca del Jinchuriki. Intenten no luchar con él, pero si se les presenta la oportunidad, háganlo pero no se arriesguen a lo tonto. Mientras que Reika y Shajiro terminan las pruebas necesarias para dentro de tres semanas contraatacar. ¿Han entendido?-

-¡Si Ferme!- los gemelos le contestaron con una gran sonrisa y con ello desaparecieron en una nube de humo. ¡Por fin tendrían acción!

-Y Reika, te he aguantado muchas- el viejo se acercó a ella y le tomó por el cuello –Si vuelves a hacerme perder mi tiempo, prometo que no lograrás salir con vida ni tú ni tu madre, ¿entendido?-

-Com… completa-tamente- Ferme la soltó y le regresó la estaca. Con ello tanto Ferme como Shajiro la dejaron sola nuevamente.

Aunque regresó esa noche, no quitaría de sus planes el deshacerse de Ferme y apoderarse del demonio, ya que esta vez tenía el poder de controlarlo, vengándose así de toda la comunidad ninja.

.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo tuvo que quitarles de la puerta. ¿Por qué eran tan necios? ¡Hasta Jiraiya les había prohibido estar ahí! Lo bueno que Hanabi le ayudó como la buena novia que era.

-Tenían que ser tan molestos, tontos zorros- comentó realmente disgustado, tomando del cuello a Jirato, el cual fue el más necio a la hora de moverle.

-¡NO!- El zorro, como defensa, logró zafarse del agarre humano y regresó a la puerta. Tenía que cuidar de su amo y ese ser inferior ni siquiera se lo permitía.

-Ya les expliqué que mi hermana lo está cuidando… no es necesario que se queden aquí-

-Pero…- Haki estaba acostado en el pasillo resignado a tener que huir nuevamente para escabullirse e intentarlo de nuevo.

-¡Pero nada!- La pobre adolescente apenas pudo con Kanno, el cual le dio batalla completa. –Si quieren que Naruto descanse, tienen que hacerme caso. Es más, ¿por qué no van con ese molesto y odioso Uchiha y le hartan hasta cansarse?- cuando mencionó ese apellido, los 5 peludos, completamente blancos, se levantaron rápidamente y levantaron las orejas poniendo la atención merecida. –Y si lo aceptan, puedo darles unos cuantos tips para que los odie aún más-

La idea no fue nada mala… bueno, para Konohamaru un poco, ya que el tener a una novia con doble personalidad muchas veces era peligroso. Sin embargo, no pudo negar que esta vez el pobre de Sasuke sufriría todo lo que no cuando regresó a la aldea… esa tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Sí que fue complicado acercarse a Konoha. Su viaje duró una semana y hasta eso lograron cumplir parte de esa misión tan esperada. ¡Pelearían con ese demonio hecho hombre! O por lo menos le molestarían un poco.

En esos momentos tenían que concentrarse antes de pensar en otra cosa llena de diversión. Por un lado la seguridad de esa aldea por poco les descubre y ahora resultaba que ni siquiera se internaron en el bosque correctamente. Yue estaba más que enojado por su gran falla, pero como siempre su hermana le salvó, pudiendo adentrarse a la aldea por un pequeño hueco en la seguridad.

-Nunca me imaginé que pudiéramos entrar por la puerta grande, Antaro-

-Yo tampoco hermanito tonto, pero ya sabes, si quieres que no sospechen de ti, hazte el más obvio-

-¿En dónde escuchaste esa estupidez?- él la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba molesto por vestir como simple aldeano, sin embargo gracias a eso ahora caminaba por la gran calle.

-Yo lo inventé- sonrió inocentemente -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Pues… se supone que tenemos que reunirnos con la pechugona esa ya que requerimos la ayuda de Konoha. Pero creo que podemos desviarnos un poco y observar los puntos débiles de aquí-

-Aunque eso no es fácil- su vista se perdió en la colina Hokage. –No he encontrado sus puntos de vigilancia-

-Hn… yo tampoco- ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba Ferme con visitar la Hoja?

-¡Hermano, mira!- ella se detuvo de pronto y señaló de manera disimulada hacia uno de los puestos de comida. Ahí se encontraba exactamente uno de los zorros de ese demonio, acompañado de una peli azul y a una mujer embarazada.

-Es completamente blanco- Yue estaba asombrado por su gran descubrimiento.

-Y al parecer no es el único hermanito- en esos momentos los zorros restantes se acercaron corriendo, siendo perseguidos por cierto hombre completamente enojado que identificaron como el último Uchiha. –Y lo peor de todo es que están más grandes y peludos-

-¡Demonios!- él se molestó. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con ese Jinchuriki? ¿No se supone que este aún era dominado por el Kyubi?

-Creo que no es necesario que permanezcamos más tiempo en Konoha. Hemos encontrado algo que no le va a gustar nada a nuestro jefecito- Antaro suspiró realmente enojada… ¡tendrían que enfrentarse al disgusto de Ferme!

-Vámonos, entre más pronto lo sepa Ferme mejor- y así lo hicieron. Todo lo que hicieron y prepararon para estar un tiempo en Konoha les valió nada.

.

.

.

.

-¡SASUKE!- las dos mujeres le gritaron fuertemente para evitar un ataque innecesario.

-¡HN!- ¿Acaso no observaban la maldita travesura de esos 5 apestosos zorros? Se vengaría, de eso no había duda alguna. ¡MANCHARON SU CAMISA RECIEN CAMBIADA!

-¡Él tuvo la culpa, ama!- los 5 zorros comentaron con un tono de "nosotros somos santos y buenos".

-El Baka quería lastimarnos, ama- Kanno se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado. –Y pues, tuvimos que salir corriendo-

-Así es- ahora fue Haki el que continuó –Y por intentar perseguirnos…-

-…Vació todo el zumo en su pecho- Hikaru sonrió internamente ante el puchero del Uchiha. ¿Acaso su ama no notaba la mordida que le dio en su trasero? Hehehehe…

-Es por ello que no puedes decir que nosotros te molestamos, Uchiha idiota- para terminar Jirato se sentó al lado del mencionado moviendo la cola, como si no hubiera sido él el que empujó a Sasuke mientras comenzaba a probar su delirio.

-Ustedes cinco…- Sasuke no aguantó más.

-No importa Uchiha-san- Soma salió al auxilio del infortunado humano. El pobre había tenido que soportar, desde hace dos semanas, el humor y travesuras de esos zorros incontrolables, teniendo que aguantar ese extraño comportamiento que tenían gracias a ese Dobe de mierda. ¿Desde qué momento le dejó el cuidado de sus animales apestosos? –Vamos a comprarte una playera nueva y asunto arreglado-

-¡HN!- si no fuera porque a Sakura se le antojó melocotón después de devorarse todos SUS tomates, causando un desfalque en la alacena, estaría en su casa disfrutando de un buen zumo de tomate. Y ahora tendría que ir de nuevo por esa mierda y su tesoro.

"_Sasuke-kun, no hay duda que este es tu hijo… ¡amo los tomates!"_

¿Desde cuándo esos zorros del mal decidieron molestarle hasta el cansancio? ¡Dios! Lamentablemente fue él el que les aguantó desde que al Teme regresó después de una extraña visita por Konoha. ¿Qué pasó con él? No pudo comprender el cómo la población de toda la aldea se quejó con la Godaime acerca de las maldades que les hizo.

_Pobre Hinata y pobres de todos los Hyuga, en general._

Lo único bueno dentro de todo ese tiempo, fue que Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de visitar a Hinata y ayudar a Naruto con su "extraño y borroso despertar". Eso mejoró su mal humor, regalándole un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad (que era robado por esos zorros de mierda). Regresaron a la mansión Uchiha después de encaminar a Hinata hacia su casa. Por la gracia divina, esos peludos decidieron regresar con ella y así darle un poco de privacidad.

Y como siempre sería, de ahora en adelante, su mujer se encontraba en el gran portón del territorio Uchiha, portando uno de esos kimonos que gustosamente –y diciendo gustosamente ya que él mismo fue con ella a esa tienda especial donde su madre solía comprar su ropa- él escogió. Lastimosamente no estaba con el humor suficiente como para sonreírle y entrar con ella.

-Hola Sasuk… ¿Qué te pasó?- Sakura salió a recibirle. Estaba completamente emocionada de saber que su amado pasaría un rato con esos zorros y así mejorar su relación, sin embargo encontró una cara de frustración y molestia, más una nueva playera.

-Sin comentarios, Sakura- y dejando el pedido en las manos de su mujer, salió hacia su recámara. La Uchiha, en cambio, sonrió y le siguió. Tendría que ocuparse con ciertas "artimañas nocturnas" a plena luz del día que tenía ya 3 semanas sin practicar para bajarle el coraje.

.

.

.

.

Y en sí no pudo irle mejor. ¡Estaba tan feliz! No solo ese demonio había cumplido su promesa, sino que le había dado "de más". Al principio estaba anonadada por la memoria en blando de Naruto cuando despertó después de que ese demonio travieso le dejara en paz. Eso duró sólo dos días, ya que una semana después, pudo platicar con el Naruto de _siempre_.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Pues… ¡te amo mi Naruto!- y dejando el cómodo asiento que tenía, se aventó a los brazos de su amado, el cual le recibió gustoso.

-Hn-

-¿Qué más puedes recordar?-

-No sé- él le contestó neutral.

-¿Te acuerdas de la gran caída que sufrió Chouji en la fiesta de Shikamaru gracias a Ino?-

-No completamente… sólo tengo en mente cómo Ino salió gritando, seguida de Haruno más con su cabello lleno de carbón-

-¡Cierto! La pobre se tardó dos semanas completas quitarse esos residuos- ella le besó fugazmente –Me da tanto gusto que recuerdes cada vez más-

-¿Qué le prometiste al Kyubi para que me liberara?- Naruto tenía esa pregunta en su cabeza desde que despertó con tantos bombardeos en su cabeza. Estaba asombrado -sentimiento definido por Hikaru, el cual estaba a su lado cuando lo sintió- por poder recordar cosas que sucedieron en su antigua vida, y más por las palabras de ese demonio minutos después al tener a Hinata enfrente suyo. _**"Ya he cumplido mi promesa, ahora sólo queda esperar que tu palabra y la de tu hembra se haga realidad. No me defraudes más…"**_

-¿Por qué lo cuestionas?- No se esperaba esa pregunta de él tan pronto.

-Ni siquiera logré salvarte completamente en mi memoria y ahora…-

-Sch…- le puso su mano en su boca. –Le di lo que era necesario. Te juré que estaría a tu lado sin importar nada y que pagaría lo que fuera por tu bienestar…- continuó rápidamente ya que él estaba protestando -…y lo que pagué, ahora me da la posibilidad de hacerte muy feliz-

-Hn…- la miró nuevamente y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, logró quitar esa mano tan especial y robarle un beso.

Sí que la felicidad de su vida era gracias a ella. Todo se lo debía a ella sin dudarlo, agregando que tenía que pagarle cierto "favor" al Uchiha por ayudarle a Hinata en todo lo que necesitó él mientras estaba inconsciente… ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin involucrarse con él? Lastimosamente, diciendo "lastimosamente", sucedió lo mismo con la tercera fusión y esta vez fue él el que le ayudó sin chistar.

Una opción fue la "fiesta" que tendrían los Hyuga por algo que realmente desconocía, pero no estaba seguro de que los Uchiha se presentaran ante…

¿Qué tanto estaba pensando su novio? Al principio observaba el jardín, disfrutando de las travesuras de esos 5 zorros grises, no obstante se puso más serio de lo normal y suspiraba de manera pensativa y dudando. Se acomodó mejor en su hombro y tomando su mano le interrumpió. -Naruto, hay algo que he querido decirte pero no he encontrado la oportunidad-

-Tú dime-

-Es que… bueno- comenzó a jugar con esa mano bronceada –Sé que estás recordando todo y que ahora si tienes fundamentos para no odiar a Sasuke y a Sakura…- calló por unos segundos, recibiendo un "aja" más un beso en su frente, motivándola a continuar –y quisiera saber ahora lo que… lo que quieres hacer-

-¿Hacer?-

-Sí, con su "relación"-

Sí que era una buena pregunta. Eso se lo había cuestionado él mismo desde varios días. –No sé- realmente era eso lo que tenía que contestar. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por la razón de…- sonrió al notar cierta curiosidad en él -…de que ellos te necesitan-

-…- Sí, como no. ¿Necesitarle después de tanto? Que no le viniera con eso.

**-Con todo el minúsculo respeto que le tengo a tu hembra, ¡ESTA LOCA! Esos dos no necesitan nada de nosotros…-**

El Kyubi tuvo tanta razón. ¿Por qué necesitarían de él después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos? ¡Bah, pura falacia!

-Aunque pongas esa cara de "No-me-salgas-con-eso" o que el Kyubi te diga cosas de más, ahora más que nunca sería bueno que te acerques a ellos y recuperar esos lazos que tienes con ellos-

-¡HN!- ¿Acaso podía leer la mente? Negando con la cabeza, dejó que ella le abrazara más. No podía ante el amor de ella, así que no dijo nada y dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, importando un bledo ser mandilón en el camino.

**-¡¿Pero qué se cree esa mujer?- **Comentó completamente frustrado el demonio. Al parecer, pensó de alguna manera similar al rubio **-Nunca debí de confiar en ella… ahora resulta que yo también soy mandilón porque me parece intrigantes sus palabras… ¡Me lleva la fregada!-**

Hinata sonrió ya que supuso que ese demonio estaba haciendo de las suyas con su Naruto-Y quiero que _sepan_ que, por el hecho de que vamos a ser tíos pronto, yo he prepar…-

¡Un momento! Se separó de ella con la mirada entrecerrada, haciendo que ella detuviera cualquier palabra e ideas. ¿Tíos? ¿Escuchó bien? -¿Tíos?- expresó su duda.

**-Sí que se le zafó un tornillo en su cabezota Hyuga…-**

-Sí, tíos- ¡Bingo! Dio en el clavo XD.

¿Eh? ¿Tíos? ¿Acaso Hanabi y Konohamaru…? No, eso era más que imposible. Literalmente Hiashi-sama exterminaría al pobre chico sin dudarlo. ¿Neji y Tenten? No sabía nada de eso. Era un hecho que Hanabi era la "comentarista" del clan y le informaba todo acerca de los más allegados… ¿Tío? ¿Él tío? Era _imposible_–Estás loca- contestó extrañado, haciendo reír fuertemente a Hinata.

-¡HEY! No estoy loca- cuando pudo contestar, le miró sonriente y le acomodó un golpe en su hombro. –Vamos a ser tíos ya que Sasuke y Sakura esperan bebé y… y… ¿Naruto?- al principio colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro por verle asombrado y un poco pálido, pero después se horrorizó por el aumento de esa palidez y el semidesmayo de Naruto -¡NARUTO!-

**-Y lo digo nuevamente, tengo como carcelero a un estúpido idiota perdedor… ¡El maldito Uchiha siempre te lleva la delantera! Me lleva la fregada-**

-¡AAAHHH!- el pobre no aguantaba el sentimiento de… ¿por qué tan horribles imágenes percibidas en la Nube de cierta actividad entre esos dos llegó instantáneamente a su mente? Lo último que hizo, antes de correr al baño para vaciar su estómago, fue aventar la cómoda cobija al suelo y así librarse de un estorbo ante su huida…

Hinata mientras tanto, sonrió libremente al sentir como su amor regresaba lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

¡DIOS!

…Sus ojos quedaron abiertos ante lo que tenían enfrente…

¡Rayos!

…Ni en sus sueños más hermosos tuvieron algo así frente suyo…

¡Centellas!

¡BENDITOS BIGOTES DE SU MADRE!

Estaban que no se lo creían. Tantas travesuras, mordidas, manchaderas de vestimentas masculinas, zumos desaparecidos misteriosamente y robaderas de pan recién hecho sabor tomate, agregando un sinfín de "malditos apestosos de mierda" y tenían enfrente suyo el mejor regalo que pudieron recibir. ¡UN ESTANQUE DE LODO PARA ELLOS SOLITOS!

Ni lentos ni perezosos se lanzaron a ese regalo exclusivo y maravilloso dado por su archienemigo _Sasuke Uchiha_.

-¿De dónde… salió esa idea?- en cambio, Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Hiashi, anexando a varios trabajadores y miembros de la familia, observaban aterrados como esos cinco demonios no dejaron ni una parte blanca en todo su pelaje.

-Fue mía, Hiashi-sama- Sakura sonreía de lado a lado por la aceptación que tuvo su amado por ese regalo. ¡Lo sabía! No hubo nada más que quisieran esos zorros que estar puercos.

-Oh…- Hiashi Hyuga presentó una gran gota de sudor en su frente… lo que le esperaba.

-Bueno, qué le podemos hacer- Hinata suspiró y dirigiéndose a los recién llegados. –Bienvenidos a su casa, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar?-

La embarazada Uchiha estaba tan feliz que deseaba cumplir cualquier capricho. De todas maneras, su futuro marido estaba con su "no comas esto, no comas el otro" y estando con Hinata, él no tendría todo ese mando. -¡SI! Por favor. Requiero algo que sea muy, pero muy dulce-

-Sakura…- Mujeres. No entendía como Sakura podía pedir algo así y después ponerse a llorar porque estaba subiendo de peso… que luego no le reclamase.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke… déjala. Por un pequeño dulce no pasa nada-

Y los tres juntos se dirigieron al gran salón de té, dejando a Hanabi horrorizada por esos zorros que, mirándola peligrosamente, tendrían la mala intensión de hacerla rabiar un rato…

Caminaron los tres en silencio, dejando que el espacio entre ellos fuera agradable. Hinata pudo ver de reojo como Sasuke buscó la mano de Sakura y le sonrió, generando unas ganas terribles de poder solucionar todo entre su amado y esos dos, generando el surgimiento del poderoso equipo 7.

-¿Y cómo han estado?-Sakura rompió el silencio mientras apretó suavemente la mano de Sasuke.

-Mucho mejor… no se pueden imaginar cuánto-

-¿Ya nos recuerda?-

Sonrió ante la pregunta. Sabía perfectamente la preocupación de los dos. –Pues, es algo que pueden probar ustedes mismos-

Dejándoles entrar a esa gran habitación, encontraron que el rubio se encontraba sentado leyendo detenidamente un pergamino, acompañado de su inseparable seriedad. Estaba cómodamente en uno de los cojines del recinto, apoyado con una gran mesa rectangular de centro. Ahí se vio que Naruto disfrutaba de un delicioso té verde. Ante eso, los tres entraron y, con la felicidad del mundo, la mirada azulada les encontró.

-…- ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Por la sonrisa de Hinata, nada bueno.

**-¡Lo que me faltaba!, maldita sea mi suerte…-** se escondió más en esa gran puerta **–Sólo espero que por lo menos no monten más escenitas como en la Nube. No quiero asquearme nuevamente-**

-Buenos días Naruto- Sakura le sonrió levemente y se detuvo seguido por Sasuke.

-…- Les miró por algunos segundos y siguió con su lectura. Él esperaba lo mismo… ¡Vomitó hasta el último pedazo de ramen por recordar esa escenita tan comprometedora. ¡GUACALA!

Ante eso, Hinata movió levemente su cabeza negando e invitando a los recién llegados, les dio la indicación de que se acercaran a él. Caminaron lentamente y, en el preciso momento en que los tres estaban a escasos pasos de Naruto, Hinata les miró misteriosamente. -¡Cierto! Ante de que se me olvide, tengo que… que…- ¿Qué decir para dejarles solos? -¡SI! Voy a ver si la cena está servida- mirando a los Uchiha -¿si se van a quedar, verdad?-

-Sería un placer- Sasuke le comentó con su neutralidad conocida.

-Excelente, bueno… ¡hasta después!- y salió corriendo. Su plan tenía que comenzar de inmediato… sólo esperaba que Sasuke no tuviera un "arranque-de-soberbia" y arruinara todo.

¡¿Qué? Dejarle solo con… rayos.

**-¿Ahora si me vas a creer? Tu querida hembra tenía algo entre manos. ¡TE LO DIJE! Por eso te ordené que nos fuéramos lejos de aquí… pero claro, nunca me escuchas. ¡MOCOSO! No quiero tener a esos dos a mi lado. ¡Demonios!-**

Era ahora o nunca. Sacó discretamente de la bolsa que tenía en su mano libre una botella de sake y de zumo de tomate recién preparado y así cumplir con las palabras de Hinata. No estaba completamente convencido de que eso funcionara pero no podía fallarle a su Sakura. Estaba tan ilusionada que no pudo ni siquiera decirle que no.

-Naruto idiota- Lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que Sakura le mirara con ojos de platos y que Naruto frunciera el ceño –Se nota que el estar con Hinata no te ha servido para nada-

-…- ¿Y a este qué le pasaba? Rodó los ojos y sin dejar de verle solo esperó que este le insultara más para desquitar esa pequeña molestia nacida en su ser gracias a las palabras nada educadas del Kyubi.

-o.O- Sakura estaba tan asombrada por la "familiaridad" que presentó su amado. ¡¿Pero qué le pasó por la cabeza? Estando a punto de refutar algo, Sasuke continuó al notar que Naruto regresó a su lectura ignorando su comentario olímpicamente. Sin más, se sintió mal por no escuchar el clásico chillido de ese chico hiperactivo que fue su mejor amigo antes.

Suspiró para quitarse todo pensamiento negativo. -¿Acaso no te digo Hinata que es mejor leer con un poco de sake?- Elevó su brazo para mostrarle la botella, deteniendo la lectura de Naruto. -¿Te importaría compartirlo?-

-…- Al principio no se movió, sin embargo recordó vagamente las palabras de Kakashi y, dejando las molestias que le causaba el Kyubi, miró nuevamente a esos dos y sin más, se movió de tal manera que le dejó un espacio para Sakura y tendiendo a Sasuke del otro lado, al lado de ella.

-Gracias, Naruto- ¡Oh por Dios! Sakura estaba completamente feliz por no sentir el rechazo de su mejor amigo. Pudo acercarse lentamente a Naruto.

-Hn…- Nada que decir.

Por alrededor de 5 minutos nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué decir? Una cosa era el haber podido sentarse a su lado y por el otro el hablar con él. Desgraciadamente Naruto había cambiado demasiado y por lo tanto, ya no le conocían. Para bajar la tensión Sasuke tomo la botella y sirvió dos copas, para darle después una a Sakura, pero esta de zumo. Le dio a Naruto la suya y este la tomó como si nada.

-¿Y qué crees que esté haciendo Hinata en estos momentos?- cuestionó Sakura antes de degustar de tan deliciosa y tentadora bebida.

Como respuesta, Naruto suspiró resignado y dirigió su mirada al patio, donde encontró que Hinata trató fallidamente de mojar a un enjabonado Haki, pero este huía con gran habilidad, mojándola a su paso. Ante eso Sasuke alzó una ceja asombrado y Sakura rió levemente.

-¿Bañándolos?- Sakura no entendió el por qué los separó de su recién regalo lodoso de "buenos amigos".

-Hn-

-¿Y no querrá tu ayuda?- Sakura insistió nuevamente mientras tomó con ambas manos su vaso.

-Quiso consentirlos, supongo- Naruto contestó casi de inmediato, alegrando a sus interlocutores. –Además, ellos no quieren que yo los bañe-

-¿Y… y eso?- Ahora fue Sasuke el que preguntó, animándose por sentirse nuevamente aceptado.

-Tienen algo que llaman miedo-

-¿Miedo?-

-…- Naruto enrolló nuevamente el pergamino que tenía y lo colocó al lado de su copa. –Piensan que los voy a purgar-

Y en ese momento, los tres fueron testigos del segundo y monumental baño de Hinata. Los cinco peludos se sacudieron al mismo tiempo, encerrando a la ojiperla en el centro.

-Oh…- Sasike tomó su copa y siguiéndole su mujer, dejaron que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. –Salud- y los tres tomaron de sus respectivas bebidas.

Y sin quererlo, esa tarde el equipo 7 por primera ver tomaron juntos. No hubo muchas palabras después del brindis, pero se deleitaron, a su manera, de la compañía. Y no fue hasta que Sakura dirigió su atención a ese extraño pergamino. –¿Qué es eso?- no pudo más ante su curiosidad.

Naruto la vio y cuando bajó la vista, suspiró dejando su vaso en la mesa. –Era de mi padre-

-¿En verdad?-

**-Naruto, por nuestra salud mental… ¡TENEMOS QUE ALEJARNOS DE ELLOS! Me lleva la fregada. Ahora resulta que hasta tomas con ellos… maldita sea mi suerte, nuevamente-**

-Si-

-¡WOW!- los dos estaban tan asombrados por el hecho de ver al rubio tan comunicativo.

Y felices por saber que Hinata era la causante de ello.

-Estoy sorprendida que tengas eso en tus manos. La verdad nosotros estuvimos buscando información acerca de tu familia y no encontram…- Naruto volteó a verla con un poco de asombro, generando nervios en ella. –no pienses mal Naruto, es sólo que nosotros, bueno… es quue nosotros- el rubor en sus mejillas no faltaron, delatando la pena recién sentida. Sasuke en cambio estaba anonadado ante la reacción de esos dos. –Es que…-

-Gracias- el rubio acercó su mano derecha al cabello de Sakura y le quitó un pétalo atorado en sus cabellos. Inmediatamente tomó de su sake y regresó la vista al jardín, presenciando otro juego demoniaco de esos cinco ante su mujer.

Okay, se esperaba Sasuke otra respuesta, pero nunca esa. ¿Gracias? Naruto diciéndoles eso… negar que se sintió tan bien por escuchar eso fue realmente imposible, agregando que Sakura le sonrió con tanta alegría que le dejó una cálida sensación en su interior.

-Al contrario Dobe- Sasuke habló en voz baja, con una micro pequeña sonrisa- gracias a ti-

-Hn- y les miró de reojo.

Después de todo, no estuvo tan mal ese pequeño momento con esos dos.

_Si era importante para ellos después de todo…_

A los minutos, Hinata caminaba hacia ellos, completamente empapada.

Ella quería venganza. Esos zorros se divirtieron de lo lindo con ella y Naruto no le advirtió nada. Furiosa por el trabajo desperdiciado –ya que esos regresaron a su estanque felices-, se encaminó a la estancia donde dejó a esos tres. Eso si, se le bajo el coraje gracias a la buena vista que encontró. En esos precisos momentos Naruto comentaba algo con Sasuke.

-¿Y bien?- Naruto contempló a su mujer, viendo en esas perlas una intención maligna y llena de peligrosidad. ¿Huir? No, eso nunca.

-Sin comentarios- Hinata se acercó a él y con toda la intensißn, se piso frente de él y sin dejar de verlo se agachó, aprovechando que él estaba sentado, y dejó que las grandes gotas que tenía en su cabello quedaran en la frente de él, para abrazarlo inmediatamente, mojándole por completo.

-¡HEY!- Naruto intentó zafarse, pero le fue en vano. Sasule y Sakura mientras disfrutaron de la escena con una sonrisa.

-Ahora regreso, voy a darme un banio…- se levantó Hinata con pesadez y sin dejar de darle un rápido y cálido beso a Naruto en sus labios.

-Creo que hay otro que necesita ducharse- comentó Sakura riendo al ver como el cabello de Naruto escurría y olía a zorro mojado.

-¡HN!- El rubio se levantó sin decir nada más y yéndose detrás de Hinata, les dejó solos. A los segundos apareció una sonriente Hanabi con tazas de té.

-¿Y qué piensan?-

-Tenías razón, tu hermana sabe domar al demonio- Sasuke comentó rápidamente, haciéndolas reír fuertemente.

.

.

.

Shikamaru estaba recargado en la ventana de esa gran oficina, detallando con lujo de detalle cierto "secreto-no-secreto" que incomodó a Tsunade hasta los huesos. Si fue problemático decírselo a todos en la Nube, el comentárselo a la Godaime, fue casi mortal… agregando que Jiraiya no fue de gran ayuda que digamos.

-¿Cuándo tienen que salir?- la pobre mujer estaba conteniendo su coraje.

-En el momento en que Irikami nos lo ordene-

Con mil demonios. Ahora resultaba que tanto Naruto, Shikamaru y Jiraiya pertenecían a ese grupo que tanto tuvo que perseguir. Después de que Akatsuki fuera destruido, aparecieron dos más peligrosos… y en ellos estaban esos tres.

-Debe saber que lo que le he confesado nadie debe de saberlo. Pone en riesgo nuestra vida-

-Lo sé Shikamaru, no soy idiota-

-Pero si una preocupona- Jiraiya, que se abstuvo de cualquier comentario, habló con tanta seriedad que le preocupó. –Naruto ya está bien y lo sabes perfectamente-

-¿Quieres que acepte que el único Jinchuriki tenga que arriesgarse después de pasar por esa fusión extraña? ¡No voy a permitirlo!-

-No tiene de otra- Shikamaru sacó in cigarrillo de su compartimento y lo encendió con paciencia –es un hecho que somos ninjas de Konoha, pero como Naruto bien lo dijo, ya no pertenecemos completamente a ella y podemos irnos de aquí sin problemas-

-No digas estupideces mocoso- rodó los ojos molesta –No pienso perder mi poder ante ustedes. Así que avísame cuando tengas que retirarse, ya buscaré la manera de esconder sus misteriosas salidas de la aldea…- lo siguiente lo comentó con tanta intensidad, que fue una vil amenaza para los presentes –pero si pierden a Naruto por esta gran estupidez, juro que ninguno de los dos vivirá para contarlo-

Jiraiya se sintió satisfecho. Minato y Kushina estarían tan orgulloso de su hijo por el gran cariño que desarrolló en todos sus seres queridos. -No te preocupes por ello Tsunade, jamás perderé al que es mi familia-

-Más te vale idiota, ya que él es parte de la mía también, no lo olvides-

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, las cosas parecían tornarse mejor para todos. Por una parte la cena realizada en la casa Hyuga fue fantástica, encontrando que Sasuke dio la fecha de su boda y que Soma le pidió a Hanabi y a Konohamaru que fueran los padrinos de su bebé. Al principio todos se asombraron por ello, no obstante aceptaron con mucho gusto. También Kariko hizo una tregua con las mujeres de la casa y con ello se generó una excelente felicidad. ¿Cómo saber que esa mujer problemática era tan cuidadosa con los detalles de la decoración infantil? Gracias a ella, Soma encontró los mejores muebles para su bebé y Kemura logró hostigar a esos cinco demonios peludos llenos de tierra gracias a que, después de un engaño, tuvo que quitarles todas sus pulgas y desparasitarles… ¡los pobres estuvieron en cama por dos días seguidos!

En esos momentos se encontraban todos en la mansión Uchiha, disfrutando de un domingo lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Hasta eso Tsunade no les había asignado grandes misiones y el hospital estaba "libre" de heridos.

Mientras que los hombres realizaban diversas y extrañas actividades, las mujeres se divertían de lo lindo en la cocina.

Soma sonrió ante la gran noticia. -Entonces, ¿Naruto los trató mejor desde que despertó?-

-Así es Soma- Hinata estaba batiendo el chocolate –no puedes imaginarte el cambio que tuvo después de que despertó de la fusión. Al principio me assuté ya que ni siquiera me recordaba, pero ahora estoy completamente satisfecha-

-Y nosotros también. Ya responde a lo que le preguntamos… digo, no como el _Naruto hiperactivo_, pero algo es algo y eso es suficiente para mi- Sakura estaba preparando la mermelada de fresa –e inclusive nos ha pedido a Sasuke-kun y a mí si se pueden quedar los zorros una semana con nosotros-

-¿Y eso?- Hinata se asombró por lo dicho.

-No especificó detalles, solo nos pidió el favor-

-ah-

-Me da mucho gusto…- Soma estaba entretenida viendo como Hinata preparaba el chocolate. La ojiperla había pasado todo el día de ayer buscando el chocolate ideal: el que estuviera lo suficientemente dulce para que Jirato disfrutara del postre sin quedarse dormido a la mitad de la cena y arruinar los planes que todos tenían con respecto a Naruto… pero no tan amargo para que Haki no perdiera su fuerza. –Gracias Hinata-

-¿Eh?- dejó de batir el postre para buscar la mirada tierna de la kunoichi. -¿Y eso?

-En verdad estás haciendo un excelente trabajo. No sabes lo agradecida que me encuentro por ver cómo has cambiado a Naruto en tan poco tiempo. Le estamos recuperando en tiempo récord-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Soma. Lo amo y haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para poder ver a ese Naruto del que me enamoré- agachando la mirada, seria –y aún me queda mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo-

-¿De qué hablas?- Sakura empezó a cortar más fresas.

-Hablé hace tiempo con el Kyubi y…-

No pudo continuar ya que Kyo entró como alma que a lleva al diablo y azotando la puerta de la cocina, tomó del frigorífico un jugo en lata y de la misma manera salió, haciendo que las mujeres dentro rieran hasta cansarse.

-Pobre- Soma reía fuertemente por ver la cara de malos amigos de su compañero de equipo –se nota que está en sus "días"-

Y las risas aumentaron considerablemente. Después de algunos minutos tratando de tranquilizarse salieron con los postres en mano para dejarlos reposar en la barra cercana al comedor…

Sasuke mientras tanto caminaba con una charola con agua de limón recién preparada (Dahia & _Inner_Dahia: es una faceta NO conocida en él, que fue causada por su adorada prometida XD y que poco a poco deja mostrar al público) y algunos vasos servidos para darles a probar a las damas de la casa. No es que quisiera verse mandilón, pero decidió dejar tantos asuntos molestos por la paz y relajarse un poco, aunque fuera con tantos problemas femeninos.

Jirato en ese preciso instante era perseguido por toda la casa por Arashi, ya que el muy travieso rompió "accidentalmente" una de sus blusas favoritas…

Shikamaru y Naruto comentaban… corrección: El Nara contaba los planes para poder dar apoyo a _Irikami_, pidiéndole buscar a Hinata para darle algunos detalles, el rubio simplemente asintió…

Kanno quería alcanzar a Haki por el hecho que su hermano le robó una botella de sake que tanto escondió para poderlo disfrutar con sus amos…

Cuando ingresó Sasuke a la estancia, vio cómo su mujer, Hinata y Soma entraban también. Intentó saludarlas pero fue inútil ya que "algo" golpeó fuertemente la parte trasera de sus rodillas e hizo que perdiera rigidez en ellas. Cayó encima del "objeto" que lo derribó, junto con el líquido con el que caminaba. Sakura al ver esto intentó correr para salvar a su amado, pero no contó con que Jirato intentó "zafarse" de Arashi y Haki (que acababa de tirar al Uchiha), metiéndose en su camino… tirando no sólo a Sakura, también Hinata –que saltó en auxilio de Sakura para que ella no se lastimara y tuviera estragos su bebé- y los trastes llenos de dulce tuvieron la misma suerte. Hinata tocó con su retaguardia el duro suelo mientras volaban los bowls con todo el relleno dentro y Sakura cayó encima de ella. Soma en cambio abrazó a Arashi que se patinó con el agua derramada, sin embargo ambas quedaron acostadas en el sillón más cercano por la fuerza en la que la castaña entró y se resbaló.

Kanno por su parte intentó frenar desesperadamente para evitar un percance más, pero el agua derramada no ayudó a su causa provocando que este se resbalara, patinara un metro y medio, chocando al fin con el muro de madera cercano y quedara estampado (su espalda en la pared con patas arriba y su cabeza en el suelo)… para terminar esta carambola el postre de fresas cayó exactamente en la cabeza de Sasuke y el de chocolate baño a Shikamaru -el cual resbaló de la misma manera que los demás y cayó de nalgas- y a Jirato, el cual empezó a gritar de tristeza por desperdiciar tan buen chocolate. Naruto se salvó por el hecho de que dejó que el Nara entrara primero mientras este se quitaba las sandalias.

-¡JIRATO!- todos los presentes gritaron en unísono.

-¡YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER EN E…!- el zorro molesto intentó defenderse, pero calló igual que todos al escuchar un sonido proveniente en Naruto… el cual los sorprendió de golpe, causando que las miradas asombradas buscaran al rubio que se encontraba en la entrada de la estancia.

¡No podía creerlo! Acababa de pasar una carambola "humana" enfrente de sus ojos y lo mejor, Sasuke… ¡El gran orgullos Uchiha "no me gusta lo dulce" lleno de fresas! Era algo que NUNCA había visto… por lo que, relajando sus músculos faciales y dejando que su cuerpo reaccionara ante lo que estaba viendo, pudo entender el porqué la gente pensaba que eran "buenas" escenas como esa… concibió lo bien que se sentía "dejarse llevar" de ese modo (algo que no había hecho en años).

Al principio se escucharon pequeñas risas -ya que el propio ojiazul intentó controlarse para no molestar a nadie, cubriendo su boca con una mano-, sin embargo el hecho de ver como uno de los trastes de cocina era aventado "molestamente", del cabello de Sasuke escurría un líquido rojo pegajoso, el chocolate que se movía lentamente en la frente de Shikamaru y la manera en que Kanno intentó levantarse para terminar haciendo un gran hoyo en la puerta de papel de arroz y caer al patio, estallaron ruidosas carcajadas en Naruto, el cual estaba apoyando una de sus manos en la pared y la otra en su estómago. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. ¡Era realmente chistoso!

En cambio todos observaban detenidamente la risa en el rubio. Era fantástico que un accidente como ese lograra semejante carcajada en él… era extremadamente relajante sentirlo humano de nuevo y lo mejor, cuando Naruto se rindió y se sentó para continuar riendo se unieron con él, recordando lo grato que era verlo de esa manera.

Su risa seguía siendo contagiosa y cuando este paró con un gran suspiro, fue abrazado fuertemente y tumbado nuevamente al piso por su amada y pegajosa Hinata.

-¿Te… te lastimaste? Hahahahaha… Hehehehe… Lamento que yo…- aún tenía estragos de reírse tanto. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba hacerlo? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo necesitó recordar esa sensación?

-No lamentes nada, regresaste- Hinata buscó esos ojos cielo y sin esperar otro momento (importándole si los veían o no) lo besó con tanta pasión provocando que la poca cordura presente en Naruto se perdiera definitivamente.

-Qué problemático puede ser Naruto hasta riendo- Shikamaru se levantó con ayuda de Soma y se quitó el chocolate de su rostro –pero todo esto valió la pena por verlo así. ¿No lo creen?-

-Tienes razón, gracias Jirato- Sasuke se aceró al zorro y le acarició la cabeza. Su amigo regresaría, estaba seguro.

-¡Pero que yo no fui!- intentó defenderse, pero si la risa que tuvo su amo era su culpa, aceptaría cualquier castigo por parte de los demás humanos.

Después de eso la parejita se separó y Naruto no pudo evitar reír nuevamente al ver como quedaron todos… yéndose con Hinata bajo las palabras escondidas entre tanta risa "¿viste como quedaron todos? ¿Cómo quedó Sasuke?"

Estaba regresando rápidamente ese Naruto que tanto conocieron…

Aunque eso no duraría mucho tiempo y ella lo sabía. No estaba segura de cuándo podrían atacar, pero lo que tenía en mente es que sería pronto y de manera rápida y fulminante. Desde lo alto de la torre Hokage, ella observó el panorama y asombrada por esa risa que tenía tanto tiempo de no ver, lamentaba que esos cambios no durarían mucho. –Lo siento mucho Naruto… en verdad-

Guardó sus binoculares y cubriéndose nuevamente con su capa, desapareció por el bosque de la muerte. No habría nada ni nadie que la detendría esta vez… nunca más.


	42. Planes bajo traición

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**_Hola hermanitos del fic!_**

**_Lamento tanto esta tardanza, pero he estado completamente ocupada y out de inspiración. Pero he regresado con las pilas en alto y espero obtener más capítulos, sobretodo de "destino quizás". Los adoro y espero que me perdonen y les guste este capítulo. XD_**

**_Ya no hago la espera más larga y espero de todo corazón que me dejen un review, sea positivo o negativo, ya que estos realmente me han inspirado para darles hoy la continuación. Gracias por sus palabras y no se preocupen, que no tengo planeado dejar mis historias inconclusas… y espero tener más actualizaciones seguidas._**

**_¡Gracias por su apoyo!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 42: Planes bajo traición.

No deseaba explotar, pero le fue inevitable. Odió su situación ante las estúpidas palabras de ese ser del mal. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Gritó después del gran análisis que hizo. Gritó por toda la habitación frustrado y enojado. Había fallado a su plan nuevamente y esta vez hasta sus subordinados no pudieron hacer nada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero esta vez no pu…-

-¡LARGO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Danzou explotó ante la estúpida explicación del AMBU que tenía enfrente. Cuando el ninja desapareció, Danzou tomó con fuerza el pergamino que le fue entregado y lo aventó fuertemente a la pared cercana, evidenciando su frustración.

-No vamos a ganar nada con esa actitud idiota, Danzou-

-Mejor cállate, tú tienes la culpa de todo- volteó a ver al recién llegado y se molestó mucho más por su sonrisa tan grande. -¿No se supone que tenías que evitar a toda costa estos grandes avances? ¡Eres un incompetente!- se acomodó sus prendas ante su agitación. –Ahora resulta que el imbécil ríe-

-No molestes, tú tenía que apoderarte del chico cuando tuvieras la primera oportunidad. Así que debemos solucionarlo entre los dos-

-Eres una mierda- Danzou se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio.

-Y más inteligente que tú, también. No puedes insultarme ya que te traigo muy buenas noticias… excelentes a decir verdad.- sacó de su compartimento ninja un pañuelo negro, en el cual se encontraba una gran estaca. –Si mis cálculos no me fallan, nos desaceremos de este maldito demonio en menos de un mes. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aún estás dentro?-

¡OH! No todo estaba perdido. Sonrió maliciosamente, sintiéndose feliz por poder destruir el legado del tercero. –Ferme, iniciemos el plan-

-Me parece perfecto… sólo nos falta encontrar a Orochimaru, no podemos fallar esta vez- se acomodó en a gran pared del lado derecho. –Pero antes, tenemos que probarla, ¿puedes disponer de algunos AMBU raíz?-

.

.

.

_Estando en frente de ese ser extraordinario y poderoso, no se podía poner nerviosa. Fue un hecho que el hacer ese tipo de contactos era por demás difícil y complicado. _

_**-Es tu única oportunidad, recordándote que no tendrás otra-**_

_-Lo sé, sólo tienes que aclararme una cosa. ¿Lo que te daré será suficiente para hacer la compensación a la memoria de Naruto?-_

_**-No. Lo que tendrás que hacer antes de cualquier cosa, es que tú y él sean uno por siempre. Si lo cumples, lograrás lo que tanto has intentado evitar… pero si fallas, no habrá nada ni nadie que me prohíba posesionarme del último Uzumaki, es más…-**__ sonrió como sólo él podría hacerlo. __**-…ni siquiera el poder que intentan ganar con la unión humana existente en esta tierra, logrará que me deshaga de la escoria nacida hasta el último día de mi existencia-**_

_-Lo entiendo-_

_**-Lo que haré, es aprovecharme de la unión de sangre que tienes con Naruto y con eso tomaré parte de tu alma. Lastimosamente tengo que cumplir mi palabra, a pesar de mi gran odio hacia esa humana molesta en dejarte con vida. Lo que pase a partir de esos momentos, será exclusivamente tu culpa-**_

_-No te fallaré Kyubi, te prometo-_

Abrió los ojos, terminando de recordar lo acontecido con ese demonio. Hasta eso, deseó entender completamente esas palabras y no fallarle. Después de ese encuentro tan gracioso en la mansión Uchiha, Naruto comenzó a ser un poco –pero muy poco- como el de antes. Fue un hecho de que su seriedad se presentaba gran parte del día, no obstante, comenzó a marcar pequeñísimas sonrisas ante las loqueras de esos demoniacos zorros o de Arashi, la cual generó tanta travesura se le ocurrió, importándole que el propio Kiba le regañara con tal de ver una sonrisa.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche y para su pesar, tenía que compartir a su amado con Tsunade, la cual se prometió hacerle estudios hasta que recuperara la memoria. Se encontraban desde hace dos horas en su oficina.

-¿Qué más recuerdas Naruto?- la rubia sonrió al notar cierta molestia en Naruto. Estaba completamente feliz ante la rápida recuperación de ese travieso con cara de serio.

-Hn…-

-Oh vamos, dímelo, así te dejaré ir-

-Ya te dije lo que sé, Tsunade-

-¿No quieres irte ya?- como respuesta, él rodó los ojos indignado. –No te cuesta nada decírmelo-

-…- ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Por un lado, de lo poco que recordaba, le iba demasiado mal cuando soltaba esas palabras y ahora resultó que deseaba escucharlas. ¿Quién la entendía?

La voz de Tsunade fue seria, con reclamo. -Naruto…-

Suspiró resignado. -Hn… vieja-

-Ya pueden irse- ¡Se salió con la suya! Hahahahaha. Sonrió de lado a lado. el escuchar eso de Naruto fue lo que necesitó para ser feliz, aunque no salió con esa chispa. Y, ante la mirada extraña del rubio y la cara llena de felicidad de Hinata, regresó a su lugar. –Sé que aún tienes que recuperarte, pero estoy segura que esta pequeña misión les hará mucho bien. Salen mañana a las 6, así que descansen-

Ante esas palabras, Naruto tomó la mano de su amada y regresaron juntos a su hogar. Hasta eso estaban felices por salir a una misión los dos solos como AMBU. Hinata le demostraría a Naruto la fuerza que tenía como una representante de Konoha y él, le enseñaría que se creía, gracias a ella, parte de la aldea _nuevamente_.

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?- Sakura estaba a punto de un colapso.

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron- Hanabi, en cambio, estaba fresca como una lechuga. –Pero no debes de preocuparte, estarán para tu boda-

-Eso espero- Sakura estaba asombrada ante la extraña misión que les dio Tsunade-sama, sabiendo que su boda se realizaría en 2 semanas. Y lo peor es que no sabía cómo se lo diría a Sasuke y su posible reacción. Ella estaba completamente feliz ante el cambio que él había presentado desde que presenció la sonrisa de Naruto el otro día, mostrándolo en su expresión más tranquila y se encontraba tan animado. Con decir que estaba opinando ante algunos detalles para su boda cuando antes sacaba su "Hn, lo que digas"… y ahora tenía que soportar la posible furia con la Hokage.

-Y bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te has sentido? Veo que el embarazo se te nota más-

-¡Sí! Mi bebé crece día con día.- La ojiverde acarició su pequeño vientre –estoy tan ilusionada-

-Todos lo estamos. Por una parte Soma ya tiene un gran vientre y por el otro tú vas por ese camino… ¿y qué te gustaría que fuera?-

-Pues, a mí me encantaría un niño- Sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Pero a Sasuke su gusto se dirigió hacia lo femenino-

-¿En serio?- Hanabi no pudo creer lo anteriormente dicho. -¿el poderoso Uchiha quiere una niña?-

-Así es- Sakura tomó de su té de rosas. –Me comentó que una mujer siempre amará a su padre aun cuando no esté en casa, a comparación de un pequeñín. Un varón querrá ser igual que él y pues, creo que no quiere repetir lo que sucedió con su padre-

-Pero él ha cambiado mucho-

-Lo sé y estoy tan orgullosa por ello. No puedo negar que dudé de que él regresara a nosotros, pero lo ha hecho de la misma manera que Naruto-

-Cierto…-

Y ambas guardaron brevemente silencio. Siendo la única causante de romperlo Arashi. -¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡HANABI!-

-¿Arashi?- Ambas presentes voltearon a verla, encontrando horror en sus ojos. -¿Qué pasó?- comentó la menor Hyuga

-Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con todos nosotros. Me ha dicho que es muy importante. Tanto Kemura como Sasuke están en camino con los demás, vengan, tenemos que irnos-

-¿Eh?- Sakura se levantó rápidamente, Hanabi no. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles-

-Bueno…- resignada a no saber nada, Hanabi acomodó a Sakura sobre Kanno –el cual se quejó por semejante peso XD- y salieron hacia la torre Hokage.

En el camino se encontraron a Shino, Kiba, Ino y Konohamaru.

Al parecer, esto era serio.

.

.

.

.

-Esto es más que necesario, consejo. Me he enterado de que el traidor que tanto hemos buscado, salió de nuestra aldea. Es por ello que solicito que, a su regreso, lo apresemos. Es tiempo de ponerle en cintura-

-Danzou, necesitamos pruebas- el hombre canoso hablo serio. –Sin ellas, no te daremos la aprobación-

-Se las daré y con ello comprenderán lo que les he solicitado, ya que tengo que cumplir como líder del Escuadrón AMBU-Raíz-

-Te damos 4 días para ello-

Pensó que era poco tiempo, sin embargo sonrió internamente ante la duda que implantó en esos dos idiotas de débil criterio. Podría entrar Ferme con sus allegados sin problemas a Konoha y así lograr desequilibrar todo en la casa de ese Uchiha de mierda. ¡Ahora si destruiría todo lo que odiaba y se apoderaría de esos ojos tan valiosos!

.

.

.

No fue el hecho de que ahora sí se sentía cansado, tampoco el concepto de "monstruo" que le gritaron esos aldeanos que desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra lo que más le inspiró ante sus acciones… más bien fue de la espantosa noticia de que un nuevo heredero Uchiha venía en camino. ¡Maldito Sasuke Uchiha! Orochimaru estaba completamente cabreado.

-Ahora sí que ya me fregué- comentó al explotar unas cuantas bombas dentro de esa cueva sin fin. –Sin embargo, no creo que todo esté perdido- esperaba completamente seguro que ese engendro podría serle de gran ayuda. Bueno, eso esperaba.

-Orochimaru-sama- una joven salió de la oscuridad para colocarse a su lado. –He terminado con su encargo…- le sacó un pergamino y al entregárselo, deseó que fueran buenas noticias para su jefe. –Fue todo lo que pude averiguar-

-Mi querida Hika, esto es mejor de lo que yo pensé- agregó cuando terminó de leer. Guardó el pergamino entre sus ropas y dejando que otras tres explosiones exterminaran a sus presos dentro de esa cueva, salió de lo más fresco y feliz al lado de esa mujer. –Tendrá lo que siempre has deseado. Sigue así y verás que mi palabra se cumplirá-

-Claro, Orochimaru-sama-

Ese hombre fue su salvación. Le debía la vida y de ahora en adelante daría su vida solamente para complacerle. Orochimaru era sabio y como uno de los tres Sannin, era más que necesario servirle. Y lo demostró encontrando información de ese tal Ferme y su nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Acaso destruir al último Jinchuriki era lo más importante para que la felicidad de Orochimaru-sama creciera a niveles infinitos?

Observó detenidamente esa sonrisa de serpiente y encontró la respuesta, prometiéndose que ayudaría a ese hombre en lo que fuera.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuándo llegó?- Shikamaru se encontraba al lado de Tsunade. Acababa de leer el pergamino de la líder, el cual le llenó de desasosiego.

-Hace dos horas- Tsunade estaba tan seria que sorprendió a los demás. –Y todavía no hemos averiguado la fuente-

-Esto es literalmente una estupidez- Kemura, en tanto, deseo en esos momentos estrangular a ese bocón de mierda, lástima que no podía ya que no sabía exactamente s posición -¡¿cómo se enteraron de esto?-

-Ni idea- Shikamaru estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

-Es por ello que les he pedido que vengan- Tsunade habló con los brazos cruzados. –Habrá una reunión entre los Kages en Suna. No podemos permitir que el enemigo avance más- observó a todos y ante la cara de enojo y desesperación de algunos, continuó. –El poder dentro de todo ese grupo del mal, si puede hacernos mucho daño-

-Que problemático- comentó Shikamaru enojado. –Nos haremos cargo de esto como se lo prometí, Tsunade-sama, de eso no lo dude-

¿A qué se refería ese tarado con que "nos haremos cargo"? Kemura y Kariko no quisieron comprender las palabras de ese idiota. ¡No podía ser lo que sospecharon! Cuando chocaron miradas con Shikamaru, entendieron todo, completamente. _Maldito huevón._ Tanto Kemura como Kariko desearon exterminar al Nara del mal. El muy desgraciado abrió la boca y ahora Tsunade sabía todo de Irikami.

-Me parece excelente- como si nada, Tsunade miró a Ino. –Shikamaru y tú me acompañarán a Suna, los demás tendrán la misión de encontrar la información necesaria para encontrar al causante de esta amenaza. Por nada del mundo vamos a dejar que esos idiotas destruyan nuestra aldea-

-Como ordene, Tsunade-sama-

-Y Sakura, entiendo perfectamente tu estado y no podrás salir de la aldea, sin embargo ayudarás a Soma con la misión que le he dado. Estoy segura que el traidor se encuentra cerca de nosotros y no lo podemos permitir. Eso si- agregó rápidamente ante el bufido magistral de Sasuke. –no quiero que te arriesgues-

-No lo haré-

Y con ello, todos salieron a sus respectivas misiones, esperando que ni Naruto ni Hinata tuvieran problemas…

-Sakura, espera- Sasuke la alcanzó y le tomó la mano. –Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué pasó, mi Sasuke-kun?-

-Hay algo más que quiero decirte…- y acercándose a ella, la abrazó. -…pero en privado-

-Hay una oficina que nunca se utiliza, sígueme- sin separarse de él, le guió ante una pequeña oficina en el piso de abajo. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie les escuchaba, continuó. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pero antes, prométeme que no te vas a alterar- Sasuke tuvo que guardar su orgullo muy lejos para soltar esas palabras. Conocía a su mujer y esas cosas, desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, causaban un estruendo en el carácter de ella, pero era más que necesario para su bebé.

-¡Te he dicho que eres un preocupón!- y rió fuertemente después de que le abrazó. Sasuke era un padre-esposo sobreprotector. ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡HN!- sintió sus mejillas calientes. Ella era la única que lograba desarmarle por completo y ese acto era el vivo ejemplo de su "ser mandilón". Le llenó su ser nuevamente cuando sintió como ese pequeño vientre se pegaba al suyo. _Su bebé… su familia._

-Lo prometo amor, de eso no hay duda alguna-

-Sakura, me temo que Shikamaru está en problemas, de la misma manera que el Dobe-

-¿Problemas?-

-Sí. Encontré en nuestro registro esto…- le dio un pergamino de color negro y cuando Sakura lo abrió, entendió la preocupación de su amado. –Sasuke-kun…-

-Ahora más que nunca tenemos averiguar lo que significa Irikami-

-Hare lo que pueda con Soma, aunque dudo que quiera cooperar si está dentro-

-Yo haré lo mismo con Kemura. Ese hijo de la fregada ha de estar en los mismos pasos- suspiró pesadamente y gracias a ello, Sakura le abrazó con tanto cariño que le desarmó. ¡Dios! Gracias a Naruto ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Le debía tanto que ahora tenía que pagarle cada una de esas risas que le generó Sakura. –Te amo Sakura-

Sonrió ante la respuesta tan cálida de ese hombre "frívolo" con los demás. -Y yo a ti mi amor-

-¿Crees que esos dos lleguen antes de nuestra boda?- no solo el hecho de que esa amenaza ante una invasión a Konoha le preocupaba, sino cómo estarían Naruto y Hinata en esa misión. Conocía perfectamente el poder de Naruto, pero el enemigo iba tras de él, y por lo mismo no tendría que estar solo.

-Llegarán, no pueden dejarnos nuestros padrinos abandonados, mi vida. Así que tranquilízate y mejor cuéntame más acerca de lo que sospechas con respecto al problemita de esos dos tontos-

-Hn… mandona-

-Lo sé-

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, ambos regresaban completamente satisfechos de su trabajo y listos para ayudarle a esos futuros Uchiha ante su próximo matrominio. -¡Llegamos!- Hinata estaba más que contenta por regresar a Konoha. Ella y Naruto habían logrado su misión con éxito. Y no solo eso, en esos 5 días pudo conocer más de cerca el poder de su amado y ahora entendía el porqué de sus baños de sol o sus desapariciones "improvistas". Podía asegurar que ahora estaban aún más unidos.

La ojiperla sentía, aunque la máscara que él portaba escondía su rostro, que Naruto también pensaba en lo mismo. Logró convencerlo que Konoha era un buen lugar para vivir y no debería pensar de la Hoja como "el lugar donde vive mi mujer"… ¿Podría estar más feliz?

No obstante, al pisar Naruto territorio de Konoha, de la nada y sin previo aviso fue amenazado inmediatamente por AMBU's raíz. Luchó contra tres de ellos inmediatamente por atreverse a tocar a Hinata, matándoles casi instantáneamente… pero no pudo hacer nada al ser sometido ante los Kunai y las Katana presentes, los cuales podrían hacerle daño a ella y jamás lo permitiría.

Apenas pudo moverse. Ella vio con horror que tres AMBU se acercaron a ella y Naruto respondió hostilmente… ¡Mató a dos con un solo golpe! Al tercero estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello, pero los acompañantes de esos le sometieron. Cuando tomó un Kunai de su compartimento, una mano la detuvo e intentando someterla, la colocó en su espalda y la jaló hacia arriba…

-¡BASTA!- El AMBU que la inmovilizó gritó fuertemente para que los demás ninja no lastimaran a Naruto. –No le hagan daño- después se acercó al oído de Hinata e intentando ser escuchado solo por ella -No digas nada o le lastimarán- la voz tan tranquila de ese ser apaciguó un poco a la nombrada. Neji estaba protegiendo a su prima y esperaba fervientemente que los demás no tardaran. Le suavizó el agarre, fingiendo que la estaba lastimando para que no la tomaran a ella como "rehén".

-Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes- el mayor de los AMBU, que se encontraban con Naruto, contestó al desarmar al Kitsune de su Katana.

-Pero yo si- Apareció Shizune junto con otros 6 AMBU, en donde Hinata reconoció a Sasuke, Lee, Chouji y Kiba. –Así que suéltenlos-

-No desobedeceremos las órdenes de Danzou-sama… el traidor debe de ser llevado a la corte de Konoha a su llegada-

¿Traidor? ¿De qué hablaban esos idiotas? Hinata no entendía nada…

-He dicho suéltenlo- volvió a comentar una Shizune completamente molesta. Se aprovechaban que Tsunade-sama tuvo que arreglar asuntos en La Arena para hacer este tipo de movimientos.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado mis órdenes Shizune-san?- y como si hubiera sido un enemigo, todos los AMBU restantes de la raíz lograron someter en todo el sentido de la palabra a Naruto, el cual no hizo nada para moverse o liberarse. El mismo Danzou se encontraba a unos pasos del rubio.

-Con todo el respeto que se merece… usted no es nadie para dar una orden como esa- la pelinegra se acercó a él, e importándole un bledo sacó un Kunai y con ella amenazó al AMBU que tenía una Katana en el cuello del ojiazul. –Suéltale- pero no logró nada.

-¿Y usted si lo tiene por ser la protegida de Tsunade-hime?- el odio en esas palabras reflejaron la molestia por las palabras anteriormente dichas. –Uzumaki Naruto… serás enjuiciado por tu traición a tu aldea natal- y desapareciendo en una nube de humo, todos los llegados de la Raíz se retiraron… con Naruto.

-¡NO!- Hinata se soltó del agarre de Neji. Intentó evitar que se llevaran a su amado, pero no pudo hacer nada. Tiró el arma que aún tenía en sus manos para dirigirse rápidamente con Shizune -¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a la sede- esa fue la respuesta que pudo darle la morena –te explicaré mientras llegamos. –Señalando a 2 AMBU- Tienen 3 horas para traer a Tsunade-sama… si fallan, lamentarán su fracaso- los nombrados, incluyendo a Kiba, desaparecieron al terminar la orden –Los demás tendrán que llamar a cada uno de los líderes de los clanes con sus respectivos herederos… ¡Muévanse!-

Y todos en un pestañeo desaparecieron. Quedaron solamente Sasuke, Shizune y Hinata.

-Tenemos que movernos rápidamente- Shizune comenzó a correr hacia la sede –Hinata, Danzou ha acusado a Naruto-kun de traidor…-

-Eso es imposible-

-Lo sabemos, pero parte del consejo estuvo de acuerdo con ello y se decretó una orden, aprovechando la ausencia de Godaime-sama, para atraparle a él y a todos los que estaban a su mando-

-Entonces…- no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo… ¡Era completamente absurdo!

-Así es- ahora la pelinegra habló –Todos los del equipo Kitsune se encuentran apresados-

-Maldito Danzou… pero de esta no se salva- Sasuke comentó realmente molesto, eufórico para precisar.

Y sin más se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando llegaron a la sede, la atmósfera era aún más pesada de lo que estaba en esos tres….

-¡AMO!- los cinco zorros intentaron acercarse a Naruto, el cual había sido "metido" sutilmente en una de las celdas. Aunque no pudieron llegar muy lejos por las cadenas que les había colocado en sus cuellos y patas.

Si Naruto estaba enojado cuando le apresaron… entonces no sabía lo que sentía ahora. Miró su panorama y para su mortificación, estaba todo su antiguo equipo en las mazmorras. Lo único que les separaban eran rejas y cadenas.

-Veo que no pudiste librarte de esto- Soma estaba sentada con Kazuki, el cual le cuidaba ya que tenía un gran vientre. Por suerte ellos se encontraban juntos.

-…- Naruto se acercó a ella, se colocó enfrente de los barrotes y se agachó, aprovechando que la "cama" en donde se encontraban ellos dos estaba pegada a su posición –No deberías de estar aquí-

-No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo- Ahora Arashi comentó realmente molesta –Y lo peor es que aún no sé nada de Kyo. Se lo llevaron primero y no…-

-Yo creo que no sabes nada de mí porque estás distraída tonta- se escuchó del otro lado de la mazmorra. El mencionado despertó de un extraño sueño cuando entraron con los 5 zorros. Estaba tan molesto que no contestó a ningún llamado. –Siempre he estado aquí Arashi-

-¡Kyo!- soltando algunas lágrimas -¡Pero eres un reverendo idiota! ¡Yo preocupándome por ti y tú… tú…!- lloró amargamente.

Y la culpabilidad nació al ver a su hermana realmente desesperada. -Lo siento, no pensé que te preocuparas mucho- se levantó para acercarse a ella, como pudo.

-¡Tarado!- se acercó a la reja y vio con alegría que su hermano siempre estuvo escondido en la sombra de su cárcel. -¿Por qué no contestaste?-

-Hn- tomó la mano de su hermana y mirándola con esa tristeza que tontamente provocó, le borró sus lágrimas con la otra mano libre -¿Puedes perdonarme? Al principio estaba dormido, pero después me puse de malas y… lo siento preciosa-

-¡AMO! ¡AMO! ¡Odiamos estar encerrados!- Hikaru comentó con miedo… por desgracia estaba encadenado y no podían destruir sus cadenas. –¡Y lo peor es que estamos heridos!-

-Estas cadenas no se destruyen estas cosas con nada- Kahiki –No sé qué puedo hacer… ni siquiera puedo liberar mi cola… me duele-

-SI… ¡Kanno esta lastimado por intentar protegernos!- Haki intentaba romper sus cadenas… ¡era más que urgente hacerlo!

-¡Cállate! No es momento de decir tonterías- Kanno contestó molesto. ¿Qué no notaban que su amo explotaría en un momento a otro?

-No son tonterías Baka- Jirato estaba jalando de sus cadenas como si su vida dependiera de eso -¡ODIO LAS CADENAS!- y sin quererlo, abrió una herida en sus patas por tanto jaloneo.

-Los sacaré de aquí- Naruto se levantó –No se muevan- con esa orden, dirigida a sus animales, logró calmarles. Después generó un pequeño Rasengan, el cual rompería unas cuantas rejas… evitando lastimarles.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Soma intentó levantarse, pero fue en vano -¡ENTIENDE QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGAS!- y calló al ver nuevamente esos ojos rojos en Naruto. Nunca le había visto tanto enfado como ahora. Gracias a Hinata, lograron acercarse a él nuevamente y fortalecer sus lazos, comprobándolo en esa preocupación pura en el rubio. Sin embargo, lo más importante era, en ese pequeño momento, tranquilizarle… aunque no sería fácil. –Estamos bien en lo que cabe… es mejor guardar compostura…- buscando a los zorros –para que Shizune-san o la propia Tsunade nos saque de aquí-

-…-

Naruto estaba que no se aguantaba a sí mismo. Soma tenía razón. Querían que actuara de esa manera y con ello darles el amargo final. No obstante buscaría la manera de sacar a todos de ese lugar… por lo menos a Soma con Kazuki.

De la nada aparecieron dos clones de Naruto en la jaula de la pareja. Ante eso los presentes se asombraron por lo hecho… el rubio generó un cambio y ahora estaban dos Somas embarazadas con dos Kazuki.

-¡Naruto!-

-No lo notarán- recargándose en la pared cerró los ojos y así buscar la manera de bajar su enojo. Dejaría que sus molestas copias hicieran su trabajo esta vez.

-¡Seeee!- Kahiki fue liberado de sus cadenas, para aparecer otra copia de él que tomó su lugar.

-Si te encuentran Kahiki, pagarás las consecuencias- la copia del Naruto que le soltó comentó con una voz que estremeció a cada uno de los peludos, incluyendo a sus recién adquiridas pulgas.

-No… no se preocupe…- con temor ante esa amenaza, se acercó a la jaula y con la habilidad que le competía gracias al acercamiento de su amo, pudo traspasar el metal como si él fuera un fantasma. –Soma-chan… Kazuki tenemos que irnos antes que se den cuenta-

-Naruto nosotros…- Kazuki hasta ese momento pudo hablar. No podía creer que estaban siendo ayudados por la persona que alguna vez llamó jefe. La felicidad por saber que poco a poco sus lazos se reconstruían era enorme.

-La misma advertencia va hacia ti- el Naruto original le contestó sin cambiar de posición.

-Confía en mí- acomodó a Soma sobre el lomo de Kahiki y con ello salieron triunfantes de las mazmorras. A los pocos segundos Soma desapareció con ellos a otro lugar, en dónde sabría que le protegerían sin duda alguna…

Y con ello reinó nuevamente el silencio.

.

.

.

.

Todo salió según el plan. Amaba salirse con la suya…

-¡ES MÁS QUE NECESARIO! Es una amenaza ante nuestra aldea y todo el mundo ninja… ¡QUE DESAPAREZCA!-

-¡A callar!- un sinfín de comentarios parecidos a ese se difundieron por todo el recinto. Shizune estaba desesperada ante esta situación que estaba fuera de sus manos. Algunos de los ancianos del consejo comenzaron a decir las razones por las que Naruto debería de ser desterrado… mientras los líderes más importantes de los clanes de Konoha estaban en contra…

-Usted no tiene autoridad para estar en este lugar, Shizune-san- Danzou se encontraba completamente feliz ante esto… los ancianos eran tan manipulables.

-Pero yo sí y pido que esto se detenga de inmediato- un anciano del clan Nara se levantó, callando a todo que hablaba. –Se pide enjuiciar a un hombre… ¡Pues deseo que lo traigan de inmediato!-

-No es posible- Danzou respondió –es un prisionero ahora de la Raíz y…-

-Pero es un protegido y miembro de los Hyuga- esta vez Hiashi se levantó, seguido de Hinata y Hanabi –así que, como un Hyuga será tratado-

-No puedo hacer nada para traerlo- el viejo vendado intentó refutar, pero las palabras siguientes de ese despreciable traidor le callaron, dejándolo imposibilitado de alguna palabra.

-Pero yo si… Danzou-sama… Hiashi-sama- se levantó un sonriente Sai –en un momento lo traeré- y dejando a todos atónitos, el chico de la risa falsa salió con toda la calma del mundo en una nube de humo.

El silencio apareció y no cambiaría su estado hasta que el juzgado apareciera enfrente de todos. Mientras tanto Sai llegó a su destino, completamente relajado. -Naruto-kun…- su voz hizo que todos los encarcelados guardaran más silencio del que tenían -¿Aún te encuentras aquí?-

_Si no fuera Sai… hubiera encontrado a la persona perfecta para desquitar su coraje._

-¡Si Sai-kun!- contestó Arashi –Está con nosotros-

-Menos mal- y apareció con una nube de humo enfrente del llamado –Te esperan arriba- abrió el candado de la "jaula" y sin más le indicó al rubio que le siguiera.

Sin decir nada, acató el movimiento del recién llegado… _lástima que era Sai_.

Caminaron alrededor de 5 minutos por un largo y oscuro pasillo, protegido por todos los AMBU raíz que existían en el momento. Sai no dejaba su sonrisa hipócrita mientras sentía como el chakra de su amigo alejaba a uno que otro miedoso… pero no les culpaba del todo. Naruto podía intimidar a cualquiera con esos ojos tan rojos y el chakra que emanaba ante su estado total de coraje.

Cuando llegaron a su objetivo, el pintor tocó tres veces la puerta. No esperó alguna respuesta (llámenlo irreverente, pero eso le encantaba hacer) y colocó a Naruto en medio de todos los presentes. Agradeció por primera vez al cielo que los palcos se encontraran algo lejanos al rubio… no quería más problemas para él.

-Pues aquí lo tiene… Hiashi-sama- Danzou sonrió burlón –Su protegido-

-Uzumaki Naruto- comentó uno de los viejos a la derecha del causante de todo este embrollo -¿Es cierto que has participado y eres parte de un grupo que ha atacado varios shinobi de Konoha?- hasta ese momento el rubio permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. ¡Ni siquiera le miró! Ese joven sí que era irrespetuoso e ignorante. Con un creciente enojo le repitió la misma pregunta. ¿El resultado? El mismo.

-¿Acaso te han comido la lengua?- otro de los perseguidores del poder del Kyubi se atrevió a decir -¿O es que callas por tenernos miedo?-

_Miedo. No, no les temía, al contrario, deseaba fervientemente despedazar uno a uno a cada anciano del lugar. _Naruto estaba dispuesto a ejecutar la segunda masacre más grande de la historia de Konoha. Así limpiaría de una buena vez a toda la porquería de la aldea.

Pero desistió al sentir el chakra de Hinata.

Ni siquiera el comentario tan estúpido de ese ser generó que se perturbara. _Ella cumplió su promesa de no dejarlo jamás, pasara lo que pasara._ Y no le fallaría a ella. Desde ahora se sentía parte de Konoha y no lidiaría una estupidez que causaría deshonor a esa mujer que tanto amaba.

-¡Responde maldita sea!- el mismo odioso estaba más que eufórico ante la no reacción del rubio.

-¡BASTA!- Tsume Inuzuka gritó desesperada. -¡Hemos sido llamados por una estupidez como esta!- se levantó para tomar la palabra –No voy a ser cómplice de tachar la reputación de un shinobi de Konoha-

-Si van a cuestionarle asuntos que no tienen como ciertas, entonces no sé qué hago aquí- Shikaku comentó con su aire de paz que siempre emanaba, a su lado se encontraba Shikamaru y dos miembros del clan.

-¿Acaso son estupideces ver como nuestros propios Shinobi mueren a manos de este monstruo?- Danzou comentó y con ello el ruido apareció nuevamente. Partir en dos la decisión de todos los presentes era más que necesario para obtener lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Gritos por todos lados, defendiendo a Naruto o hundiéndole más… esa era música para los oídos de Danzou. El plan estaba saliendo casi a la perfección. Veía que no generaba alguna reacción el acusado ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente este veía a la heredera de lo Hyuga, la cual le respondía el acto.

Entonces no solo eran rumores… esos dos traían algo y por lo mismo Hiashi lo refugió en su clan. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Ahora encontró otra arma ante su ataque final… eliminar completamente al Jinchuriki y a su posible tormento.

-No permitiré que se lleven así al heredero de Yondaime- una voz hizo que cada uno de los presentes callara con asombro. Cuando reconocieron al hablador, encontraron que Jiraiya se encontraba a un lado de Naruto, desatando sus cadenas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jiraiya?- Homura le reclamó con su mirada.

-Ya estoy harto de tantas estupideces… y créanme, no solo yo-

-¿A qué se refiere, Jiraiya-sama?- Inoichi Yamanaka comentó asombrado ante esas palabras… ¿Acaso pensaba revelar el secreto de Naruto?

-Ya lo verás, Inoichi…-

Nadie pudo protestar nada por el gran estruendo que se escuchó en la puerta principal... -¡¿PERO QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?- la voz autoritaria de la representante de la aldea apareció después de ser azotada ambas puertas principales del recinto.

-Tsunade-sama… Danzou-sama y algunos miembros del consejo han sentenciado a Naruto-kun por traición… piden su exilio- Shizune se acercó a ella y le comentó todo en voz baja.

-Me lleva la fregada- la guapa mujer se acercó a su lugar, el cual estaba ocupado por ese viejo del demonio –Danzou… ese es mi lugar, me permites- con voz arrogante y realmente molesta logró posesionarse nuevamente de su lugar en la aldea. –Ahora sí, denme las razones del porqué han hecho esta asamblea sin mi presencia-

-Ese monstruo ha asesinado a varios ninjas de Konoha- uno de los ancianos miraba la reacción de Homura Mitokado y de Koharu Utatane, los dos miembros principales del consejo.

-¡Y no solo eso! Ha traicionado a Konoha estando en una organización secreta- una mujer se acercó a la líder de la aldea para darle unos papeles –He aquí la prueba que _ese ser_- señalando a Naruto -ha traicionado su confianza-

No podía ser… ¿Cómo se enteraron?

-¿Creen que voy a permitir que se levante una junta a mis espaldas para decidir algo que no es relevante en estos momentos?- dejó los papeles para mirar a cada uno de los presentes –A todas las aldeas ninja se les ha declarado la guerra. Unos completos desconocidos han mandado aviso a todos los líderes de las naciones para alzar la amenaza.- ante sus palabras un meollo se presentó en el recinto -¡A CALLAR!- tuvo que usar un poco de chakra para elevar el tono de su voz –No juzgaré a un hombre que no tiene la culpa de nada. Esos ninja que hemos perdido desgraciadamente fueron atacados por otras personas…–

-¿Cómo sabe eso Tsunade-hime?- Danzou estaba más que alegre. Uno de sus AMBU le informó que el plan en contra del "nuevo" Jinchuriki se había cumplido…

-Porque Uzumaki no es ningún traidor…-

-No obstante tengo que recordarles que- interrumpiéndola el viejo –huyó hace años y no tenemos ni la menor idea del porqué y qué hizo en todo ese tiempo-

-Danzou, ¿desde cuándo eres el Hokage? Porque hasta la fecha no he renunciado y no he muerto, así que deja de decir estupide…-

-Tsunade, consejo- Koharu se levantó y enfrentándose a la mirada autoritaria de Godaime –Ese chico será custodiado hasta que reiteremos su inocencia. No permitiremos que el consejo esté peleando con una situación que queda fuera de tiempo. No puedo confiar en él pero tampoco- continuando antes que otro alarido se escuchara –tampoco puedo juzgar a Uzumaki con semejante castigo ya que no le conozco-

-No puedo permitir eso- Tsunade intentó repelar.

-De acuerdo…- Jiraiya suspiró y riendo –entonces, si Naruto es tomado como un traidor… será mejor que seamos los dos los que estemos dentro de su maldita cárcel-

-Explícate- ahora fue Homura el que habló.

-Déjenlo en que yo he estado con Naruto todo este tiempo y… si ha hecho cosas malas- tomando el hombro de su discípulo, mirando esos ojos azules que estaban, de alguna manera, asombrados –yo le he apoyado-

-¡Jiraiya!- la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… sí que era un mal día.

-Suéltenlos- la voz suave de Naruto generó que poco a poco todos los que estaban presentes le prestaran atención.

-¿De qué hablas?- Tsunade estaba a punto de explotar.

-Si yo soy el traidor…- esos cielos buscaron a sus perlas –exijo que liberen a los que fueron parte de mi equipo-

-No puede ser…- Godaime estaba echando chispas por todos lados… Esperaba que no pasara lo que tenía en mente ya que se encargaría de descargar toda su ira a ese idiota con vendas en todo su cuerpo. –¿Metieron a Soma con los demás en las mazmorras?-

-Y a mis zorros- terminó de decir Naruto. Hinata sonrió.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… un gran golpe destrozó la parte principal del jurado. Tsunade explotó ante la idea de tener a una mujer embarazada en las mazmorras.

-¡Se atrevieron a meter a una mujer indefensa y embarazada a las…!- se escuchó completamente enojada -¡No puedo creerlo!- viendo al jurado –No permitiré que hagan lo que están planeando- suspiró y sentándose en lo que quedó de su banca –Quedarán en libertad inmediata todos-

_Perfecto. El plan comenzó._

-No todos, Tsunade-hime- Danzou se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta –Uzumaki Naruto será juzgado hasta la siguiente reunión… y si quiere acompañarle Jiraiya no hay problema de mi parte- la miró con esa vista burlona –No quedará libre hasta que se compruebe su inocencia-

-Danzou…- Tsunade le odiaba más de lo que ya sentía. Observó a cada uno de los ancianos y por desgracia, corroboró que no le sería fácil sacar a Naruto de esta. Por desgracia Irikami no le ayudaría al rubio esta vez.

-Godaime-sama- Shibi Aburame pidió la palabra –Hablando un poco con cada uno de las familias de clanes y…- mirando a un serio Danzou –no permitiremos que el último Uzumaki esté apresado. Su fuerza es más que requerida ante la preocupación que tenemos como aldea completa-

-No es conveniente que…- otro de los ancianos a favor de Danzou intentó comentar, pero ahora Hiashi Hyuga habló interrumpiéndole.

-En caso de que se desconfíe de él… yo como representante del clan, custodiaré sus movimientos y le prohibiré la salida del territorio Hyuga. Sólo le será permitido salir con órdenes de Godaime-sama- mirando a todos –como uno de los clanes más fuertes de toda Konoha podré custodiar el legado de Yondaime-

-¿Cree poder cuidarlo cuando su hija anda tras el Jinchuriki?- Danzou se acercó al palco en burla y se enfrentó a Hiashi y su mirada –No confío en eso, aunque duerma en la misma cama que su heredera-

Y de nuevo se escuchó el alboroto.

-Entonces que se quede conmigo- Sasuke tomó la mano de su amada –no solo conozco a Naruto desde que era pequeño… sino que ahora he vuelto a ser parte de su equipo. No permitiré que salga de los muros del barrio Uchiha y tendré el apoyo de los Hyuga para cumplir mi misión-

-¡Pero si ha hablado el traidor de todos los tiempos!- un joven representante de la desaparecida familia Kurama le soltó. Danzou-sama le había prometido gran riqueza y poder si lograba hundir a esa bestia humana.

-Es un hecho y no los desmentiré… Fui un traidor y me enorgullezco por ser el mejor de todos los tiempos- ahora Uchiha sacaría todo el orgullo que había guardado todo este tiempo –y ahora, regresando a mi aldea siendo perdonado, soy el líder, junto con Hatake Kakashi, del escuadrón AMBU comandado por Godaime-sama… ¿Hay alguna duda de mi poder o de mi intensión de proteger esta aldea?-

-Eso jamás te quitará lo traidor y lo podrido que eres- ese chico no quitaría el dedo del renglón. –Nunca permitiría que ese monstruo quedara en tus sucias y asquerosas manos-

_Ya tenía a dos en su lista._ Miró a Naruto que estaba observando a Hinata, la cual permanecía atenta a todos sus movimientos. Entendía que Hinata estaba conteniendo toda la ira de su amigo. Los ojos color sangre que ahora presentaba el rubio era sinónimo que estaba realmente en una guerra interna.

Después miró a Jiraiya, el cual le respondió ante su pregunta. -¿Y no son ustedes los traidores por tomar desprevenido a un Shinobi de Konoha sin ni siquiera tener la razón para castigarle?- rió un alegre Jiraiya. –No voy a permitirlo, así que…- soltando las cadenas de Naruto para que se dieran cuenta que estaba retándolos y mirándole con esa sonrisa tan franca –Como uno de los Sannin y shinobi más fuerte que existe en esta aldea… me haré cargo de él. ¡Ah! Y Danzou, prepárate ya que te patearé el culo hasta que me sacie… Tsunade, perdona por desafiar tu autoridad, pero ni siquiera tú me quitarás el derecho que tengo con el chico- a Naruto –Vámonos hijo, no necesitas estar bajo estos estúpidos que no saben nada más que hablar-

-No puedo permitir eso- Homura habló -¿Qué tipo de poder tienes para intentar llevártelo así como así?-

-Simplemente porque es mi ahijado- percibió que Naruto se detuvo. Suspiró completamente alegre por haber liberado esa carga que tenía tanto tiempo dentro de él y liberado asombro (y un posible golpe) en su único familiar –Así es Naruto… yo fui el que te puso el nombre y el que te protegió durante todo este tiempo… ahora vámonos que tenemos mucho que hablar- y antes de que desaparecieran en una capa de humo –Se me olvidaba… ^^ he liberado a todos los que se encontraban en las mazmorras…- viendo a cada uno de los del consejo que lucharon contra Naruto –Y hay 5 zorros que exigen venganza-

-¡Espere un momento!- los AMBU raíz intentaron detenerles, pero una gran rana apareció enfrente de ellos. Esta rana provocó que cada uno de los presentes se asqueara por su olor tan hediondo… ¡Apestaba a coladera!-

-¡Maldito pervertido!- Tsunade junto con Shizune salieron corriendo ante el olor, aunque no pudo guardar una gran sonrisa por saber que Naruto, a su manera, había sido salvado.

Por otra parte Danzou estaba más que feliz. Para este momento el plan que tenía con Ferme había iniciado. La inyección había sido colocada… solo era cuestión de tiempo que Deirant recobrara fuerza y perdiera estabilidad con el chico. Se dirigió a su cuartel para poder enviar la respuesta satisfactoria a esos idiotas que, de alguna manera, le ayudarían a obtener el poder que por tantos años había estado buscando.

Habían llegado al territorio Hyuga en silencio. Por una parte Hiashi estaba eufórico ante los comentarios tan insultantes hacia su familia, por el otro Hinata estaba muerta de la mortificación ante la huída de su Naruto y de Jiraiya-sama. No es que desconfiara de él, pero no quería perder todo lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo.

Y así pasaron las interminables horas. ¿A dónde se lo había llevado Jiraiya-sama? Se encontraba completamente angustiada… ¿de dónde sacaron que Naruto era un traidor?

-No te preocupes Hinata, todo va a salir bien-

-¿Kemura?-

Él se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa. –Estoy seguro que Naruto será otro gracias a este "robo" de ese idiota pervertido. Mejor relájate y…- estando completamente cerca de ella, le ofreció un pergamino negro. -…leé esto. Necesito que lo medites y sobretodo que lo pienses racionalmente. Tu decisión será irrevocable-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Hinata, eres muy importante ya que estás con Naruto, agregando que me has mostrado tu poder y eres digna de leer esto.. He hablado con los míos y, pensamos la importancia de que seas parte de nosotros- sonrió al generar extrañeza en esos ojos perla. –Tanto Sasuke como tú, son ahora nuestros prospectos a ingresar a Irikami…-

…CONTINUARÁ…


	43. Irikami

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**¡Hola hermosos!**_

_**Espero que estén muy bien y que se la hayan pasado demasiado bien este catorce de febrero con todos sus seres queridos. Sé que este capítulo es algo romántico pero he estado planeándolo desde meses, sólo que no encontraba el final del mismo… Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribir. **_

_**No les interrumpo más y lo que les puedo decir es… gracias por acompañarme :D Nos leemos después!**_

_**Grüßen!

* * *

**_

Capitulo 43: Irikami

Irikami. Una simple y problemática palabra. Bien se lo dijo su conciencia: "no te metas en problemas", y él como siempre, buscándolos. Ahora estaba a punto de perder nuevamente y sin lograr ni un solo avance. ¡NO! ¡Rayos! No podía estar tan seguro como ahora de que esta vez, sería fuertemente reprimido. ¿Por qué la vida siempre le daba malas respuestas? En batalla era espectacular, pero en su vida social, era un asco.

-¡Maldito Kenji! ¡Esta vez me las vas a pagar!-

Ni dudarlo era permitido. Lo corroboró en el momento en que una chica de grandes pechos, morena y con unos ojos morados llenos de rabia se acercaba a él. ¡Que Dios le ayudase! Recibió uno de esos grandes golpes en su cabeza y gracias a ello, tendría migraña hasta nuevo aviso.

-Vuelves a tocarme, y te juro que voy a darte esta vez en lo que te hace hombre y "eso" va a dejar de funcionar… ¡TE LO JURO!- la pobre mujer no tuvo de otra más que defenderse. Ese pervertido alcohólico siempre le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Te lo dije chavala. Ese idiota solo responde con golpes- Otro joven, no mayor a 20 años de cabello rojo le miró con una gran sonrisa. –Y a la próxima, no vuelvas a ponerte esas prendas tan provocativas, solo te van a dar malas experiencias-

-Lo sé, pero es molesto no poder ser yo cuando estamos en estas reuniones- voleó a verle con disgusto. No podía dejar de ser femenina.

-¡BASTA YA!- una voz masculina se escucho por todo el recinto sacándoles de la pelea instantáneamente. –Tenemos que dejar todo listo para los nuevos-

-Oh no me digas que ya mandaste las solicitudes, pedazo de mierda… ¡tuviste que habernos avisado!- Kenji se molestó nuevamente ante el "ordenamiento" de su jefe, pero estaba aun más molesto de que no le avisaran nunca de los sucesos importantes dentro de la organización.

El recién llegado rodó los ojos indignado. ¿Por qué de todos, tenía que ser el más paciente? Se acercó a ese gordo con pesadez y antes de hablar, sacó un gran sándwich para saciar el hambre que no había podido saciar gracias a todos sus labores. Prefería continuar con el estómago lleno. -Kenji idiota, no porque tu tarada cabeza llena de perversidad y alcohol esté con nosotros, quiere decir que te vamos a tomar en cuenta en aspectos importantes de la organización. Esa decisión está irrevocable y por nada del mundo vamos a perder la oportunidad de evitar que esa pelea esté del lado enemigo. Así que he llamado a todos los integrantes de Irikami y la junta se hará dentro de 4 horas.- El más joven de todos los presentes comentó sereno y lleno de paz. – Take, Zumaru Y Kemura, los necesito cerca del acceso principal. Sori y Kariko vayan por los nuevos antes de que otra cosa pase y solo me queda decir que los demás hagan lo que ya les comente. No me gusta perder el tiempo repitiéndoles sus respectivas obligaciones.- Después de un gran mordizco a su alimento, miró a Kenji con una gran sonrisa. –Se me olvidaba. Kenji, quédate tranquilamente en el bar. Es mejor que descanses y te prepares mental y alcoholicamente ya que si Zorro Blanco se "molesta" por tu presencia, tendrás que correr- miró a todos con su clásica sonrisa y sin más continuó comiendo. -No olviden sus máscaras y por favor, mantengan alejadas a sus bestias de los nuevos. No nos van a causar problemas esta vez-

-Oh si- La mujer habló- Pero eso sí, si Jirato vuelve a molestar a mis amadas panteras, lo mataré-

-Oh si Sori, como podrás hacerlo- el mismo joven comentó con su gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente se colocó su máscara con el símbolo de un gato y fue seguido por los demás, ejecutando las acciones solicitadas, en cambio, Kenji sudó frio ante el recuerdo de cierto ataque hecho por uno de esos cincos zorros por un simple y tonto comentario.

¿Acaso la vida no podía darle mejores momentos? ¿Por qué todo estaba en su contra?

Aunque para Jirato, estaban aún peor las cosas. Cuando regresó a la mansión, después de escaparse de la observación de Ero-Sennin, encontró a su amo hecho una furia descomunal, agregando que todos sus hermanos estaban con la mirada gacha y resignada. ¡No podía seguir ahí!

-Te-tenemos que irnos, amo… nos esperan- Kanno, intentando romper la atmósfera tan pesada, se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

Aunque la respuesta no fue la más deseada. Todos brincaron y salieron corriendo ya que Naruto aventó fuertemente el vaso de sake que tenía en su mano izquierda con tal fuerza que quebró el muro.

¡Se atrevieron a nombrarlos! Y lo peor de todo… ¡Aceptaron! No podía creer que esos mal agradecidos metieran en tantos problemas a SU Hinata y ahora al idiota del Uchiha. Su furia aumentó considerablemente cuando recibió ese maldito pergamino lleno de traición…

**-No es nada personal, pero ahora sí que estamos jodidos. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pensó ese imbécil, pero estoy seguro que nos traerá problemas-** El Kyubi comentó desde su obscuridad con un aire de diversión e ironía.

-No voy a permitirlo- Y Naruto le contestó con furia-

**-Lamento informarte, pedazo de mierda humana, que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Así que mejor mueve tu trasero y vayamos a Irikami. Tengo curiosidad de la prueba que le darán a esos dos… ¿crees que sobrevivan?-**

-Hn…- No estaba de humor para aguantar a ese demonio del mal.

Abrió los ojos y enfocando a Jirato- quien fue el único valiente y decidió quedarse pero arrinconado en la habitación-, indicó que era el momento de irse. Los cuatro zorros se asomaron ante el gruñido de Jirato y con una gran llama, todos desaparecieron.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?- Arashi estaba desde hace rato buscando a ese hombre, gracias a que Sakura había sufrido un extraño desmayo y necesitaba comentárselo. ¿Pero dónde encontrarle si este había desaparecido de la nada? Caminó por todos los pasillos de la mansión y no encontró algún indicio de que él anduviera por ahí. No entendió nada y ante la preocupación de ver a Sakura en ese estado, le buscó por horas enteras. Rendida y sobre todo resignada, regresó a la habitación principal, en donde descansaba Sakura.

Para Arashi fue difícil el entender el porqué había desaparecido tanto Kemura como Kariko, agregando que Soma andaba más de nervios que de costumbre y su hermano estaba con una furia tal que ni él mismo se aguantaba. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo hoy? Resignada a no obtener las respuestas solicitadas, tomó un trapo que se encontraba dentro del recipiente con agua tibia, lo exprimió y se lo coloco a Sakura.

-Prometo que encontraré a tu hombre, pero ahora tengo que cuidarte… ¿dónde estará Sasuke?-

.

.

.

.

Caminó por un gran camino, en el cual el olor hediondo y la humedad asfixiante eran las únicas guías que le indicaban que iba por buen camino. Según el plano que le dio Kemura, mostraba que ese pasaje la llevaría por un pequeño sendero y de ahí uno de los miembros la esperaría… aunque la pregunta fue, ¿Quiénes eran miembros? Por un lado supo que Kemura y Kariko lo eran… ¿pero quién más? Suspiró para quitarse todo pensamiento porque ya era hora de llegar. Así que, una vez que entró en ese sendero, dio solo algunos pasos cuando una mano tomó su hombro derecho. Intentó atacar, pero no pudo por el simple hecho que el hombre que la sorprendió le habló suavemente, apagando cualquier deseo agresivo.

-Tranquila, soy yo-

-¿Sa-Sakuke?-

-Si, Hinata, soy yo-

Estaba sorprendida. ¡Cómo supo él de ese camino! -¿Pe… pero qué haces aquí?-

-Al parecer por lo mismo que tu- se alejó de ella unos pasos y se asomó por el sendero. –Es mejor que nos apuremos, temo que no les agradará nuestro retraso-

-¿Quién te dio el pergamino?- Hinata preguntó ya en movimiento. Fue demasiado sorpresivo el saber que Sasuke había sido informado igual que ella.

-No lo sé realmente. Apareció entre mis cosas- comentó pasando algunos segundos después. –Sin embargo, sospecho de Kemura o de Kariko… esos dos se han estado comportando de manera extraña-

-Oh-

-¿Y a ti?-

-De quien sospechas-

-…- ¡Mierda!

Ambos suspiraron rendidos y sin más continuaron su camino. Entre los dos no hubo más palabras por un lapso de cuarenta minutos. Y como fue indicado en la "invitación", detrás de tres grandes rocas de color blanco, dos kunoichi se encontraban esperándoles. Una de ellas tenía una máscara de gato y la otra de guepardo, ambas con una capa roja con símbolos azules, en forma de plumas que les cubrían su cuerpo.

-Hasta que llegan- la ninja Gato hablo serena. –Odiamos la impuntualidad, Jounnin… un punto menos en su evaluación-

¡Llegaron! Tuvo tanto miedo que algo les pasara. Ella, a comparación de su compañera, no deseaba que esos dos estuvieran ahí, sin embargo eso ya no estaba en sus manos. Cerró los ojos antes de poder hablar. -Sígannos y no pierdan nuestro paso. No nos haremos responsables si les pasa algo en el camino-

La otra habló tan groseramente que Hinata y Sasuke reconocieran a la dueña de esa voz, sorprendiéndoles. Las siguieron sin chistar por lo menos otra media hora. En el camino encontraron marcas de antiguas peleas y el olor a muerte se impregnaba cada vez más. Uchiha miró de reojo a Hinata y notó que ella estaba analizando el lugar gracias a su Byakugan, pensando de la misma manera que él, ya que no dejó dormidos sus ojos en ningún momento. ¿Por qué les habían llamado? Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y no descansaría hasta encontrar cada una de sus respuestas.

-Antes de que se me olvide, novatos- Kariko habló seria. –Si quieren ver el sol nuevamente junto con sus seres queridos, tendrán que guardar silencio…-

Sori, quien notó la tensión de su compañera, decidió continuar con la amenaza. Entendió el lazo que tenía esa presumida pedante con esos dos nuevos. -No permitiremos rebeldes y si intentan algo en contra nuestra, no solo los eliminaremos a ustedes, sino a todo lo que les esté muy cercano-

Ninguno de los dos comentó algo. Prefirieron seguir el paso de esas dos kunoichi y si, lograron su cometido. Tardaron más en llegar que encontrarse enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. Tocaron y sin esperar respuesta, entraron.

-Necesitamos que se quiten sus máscaras. Aquí no son necesarias- otra voz se escuchó a lo lejos. Y por lo tanto los dos shinobi le obedecieron sin chistar.

Después de eso, tuvieron que dejar todas sus armas e inclusive los emblemas de Konoha. A los minutos pasaron a una gran sala en donde, de mayor a menor, se encontraban todos los miembros de Irikami.

Para su sorpresa y horror, reconocieron inmediatamente a siete personas, dejándolos sin aliento…

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las diez de la noche y ni rastro de ellos. Hiashi se encontraba preocupado por su primogénita y por Naruto-san. Ya tenían toda la mañana fuera y si no fuera que tendría una reunión con los miembros del clan, saldría a buscarles. No podía permitir que nuevamente esos desgraciados se metieran con su familia.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y con la tranquilidad del mundo tomó un pergamino que escondía en su escritorio. Lo desdobló y con toda la serenidad del mundo comenzó a leerlo. Aun pasado tanto tiempo, no podía entender las palabras inscritas en el. Era demasiado confuso el deseo de su amigo ante su propio hijo. ¿Cómo fue posible que le quisiera condenar ante una amenaza mortal? Suspiró pesadamente y sin más, deseo por todas las fuerzas cumplir cada mandato de Minato, pasando aún ante el deseo de Jiraiya de controlar la seguridad de Naruto.

Se levantó a la media hora y puntualmente apareció ante los miembros Hyuga. Dio un gran respiro y con la seguridad de siempre, inició la junta que tanto temía. Informó oficialmente que Naruto era el prometido de su hija y que en noviembre contraerían matrimonio, de los cambios que eso traería en el clan y sobre todo, de su renuncia para poder darle el poder a su primogénita.

Ante eso, hubo quejas e inconformidades por todos, sin embargo la decisión estaba tomada y al cabo de una hora y media, estaba firmada el acta.

-Hiashi, tú sabrás lo que haces- uno de los miembros ancianos habló tranquilamente. –Solo te recuerdo que esta decisión es unánime y realmente no creo que Hinata-sama esté aún lista de poder guiar el clan como todos buscamos. Más que ahora necesitamos mantener…-

-No sé de dónde saca esa acusación, pero puedo asegurarles a cada uno de ustedes que mi hija es la indicada para darle un vuelco a este clan que tanto necesita. Mi hermano murió por mí ya que creía en que algún día este clan sería realmente el mejor de todos gracias a mí y estoy consciente de que lo será si ella lo guía. Así que, muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes y les agradezco su atención.- se levantó de su asiento y con una reverencia se despidió de todos.

Ahora limpiaría todo el daño que causó en el pasado y cumpliría todas las promesas que llevaba en su espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

El no saber qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos era lo que más le atormentaba. Eran ya más de la media noche y la prueba estaba a punto de terminar. ¿Cómo poder detener todo esto? Tanto Hinata como Sasuke estaban al límite y el atado a su palabra no podía meterse. ¡Rayos!

-Amo, no debe de inquietarse- Jirato se acercó levemente a su amo y con una pata en su muslo, le consoló. –Tenemos que confiar en ellos-

-No es fácil- Naruto comentó de tal manera que el zorro le escuchó.

-Pero no imposible… yo confío en nuestra maravillosa, tierna, consentidora y sobretodo preciosa ama- le contestó alegremente. -¡Es demasiado fuerte!- después bajó las orejas como indignado. –Y para mi desgracia, también confío en la fuerza de ese peludo del trasero- notó la mirada azulada de su amo y continuó al verle menos enojado. –Puedo decir que ese asqueroso Uchiha si se la sabe librar… aún con escenas tan desgarradoras como la de la Nube-

-¿Cómo puedes decirle peludo si no le viste? ¡Eres un metiche! Lastimosamente yo tuve que verlo y no recuerdo que esté peludo. Ese Uchiha tiene otros aspectos más asquerosos, Jirato y como te dije, vas a comprobar si sus nalgas son tan peludas como las tuyas en la siguiente travesura que le hagamos como "despedida de soltero"- Kanno se acercó motivado por la acción de su hermano menor. Estaban completamente sorprendidos de ese extraño poder de Jirato de quitarle el enojo a su amo con solo unas palabras. Estaban en su espacio designado para ver la "prueba" de esos dos humanos y no habían podido bajarle el coraje a su amo.

-Hn- Naruto solo acomodó mejor su máscara para observar detalladamente la batalla. Hasta eso los dos respondían correctamente y, cuando Hinata logró derribar a Sion y que Kenji cayera ante el Sharingan de Sasuke, entendió que lo siguiente sería realmente pesado.

-¡Me da gusto ver que realmente saben trabajar en equipo, shinobi de la Hoja- El ninja de la máscara de ardilla habló tan alegremente que se escuchó por todos los rincones del lugar. –Pero esto aún no terminan y si quieren ser miembros, tendrán que cumplir dos cosas más… insignificantes ante su poder- él mencionó irónicamente ya que Hinata estaba completamente cansada con dolor en su hombro gracias al golpe de esa chica y Sasuke sangraba de un costado por un Kunai demasiado invisible para su gusto personal.

El lugar parecía un gran campo de batalla, teniendo 16 palcos alrededor del "escenario" en donde se encontraban los miembros de Irikami con sus respectivos animales, a excepción del centro ya que ahí estaba un hombre de cabellos rojizos con esa extraña máscara y un traje negro, estando completamente armado. –Ahora si viene su prueba de fuego y por favor, no nos dejen a expectativas ya que el conocer su límite sería lo más importante para nosotros… especialmente para mí- continuó como si nada estuviera pasando. -¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, no pierdan la fe de que podrán ganar siempre y cuando tomen bien sus armas y decidan derrotarle…- se escuchó su carcajada mientras una llama comenzó a aparecer a unos metros de los solicitantes. -…ya que si no, se irán con algo más que las manos vacías-

Sasuke tiró su arma y Hinata no pudo moverse ya que, después de que esa llama desapareciera, un hombre de capa negra con una máscara de zorro y otro con una máscara blanca y una ruptura en su ojo izquierdo estuvieron a escasos 3 metros de distancia.

El chico pelirrojo sonrió bajo su máscara. Si todo salía bien, tendría unos nuevos miembros demasiado fuertes para patear duro al enemigo. -Tomen en cuenta que esta vez, tendrán solos 3 minutos…-

-¡No pelearé!- Sasuke lo soltó inmediatamente. Estaba estupefacto por tener a esos dos ahí.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así, Sasuke.- Esa voz tranquila y floja le exasperó por completo – Es mejor que lo tomes tranquilo y luches como se te ha solicitado…- sacó un Kunai de su espalda -…ya que dudo que _Zorro Blanco _deseé que su oponente esté rindiéndose antes de luchar y yo, _El Espantapájaros_, tengo deseos de poder probar el poder de una Hyuga-

-No….- Hinata en cambio, tardó en reaccionar ante lo sucedido. ¡Naruto era parte de Irikami! Ahora entendió esos extraños comportamientos o micro huídas sin previo aviso. ¿Por qué no le había confesado eso? Le miró y notó que el rubio estaba tenso, molesto.

-Hn…- De la misma manera que Sasuke, Naruto miró completamente serio a Zumaru y sin más, tiró su arma. –No lo haré- después de eso se quitó su máscara y se acercó a Hinata.

-Vamos zorro blanco, ¿no vas a dejar que nos divirtamos un poco más?- Zumaru rodó los ojos indignado. No podía creer que ahora ese hombre de hielo dejara su seriedad para volverse un reverendo mandilón.

**-No es gracioso lo que están haciendo, pedazo de mierda humana-** de la nada apareció el Kyubi en persona. Estaba en el palco de Naruto con los zorros a su lado. Movía sus colas como si realmente estuviera disfrutando todo eso. **–Imbécil de pacotilla, es mejor que dejes esto por la paz ya que no estoy de buenas… sobretodo porque ya pasaron tu estúpida prueba. ¡Estoy aburrido y ya me quiero ir! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, caray…-**

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- suspirando con cierto alivio, Kakashi también se quitó la máscara y dejó ver la cicatriz de su rostro junto con el Sharingan. Miró con una sonrisa a sus ex competidores para pasar al rubio. -¿Por qué siempre haces eso, Naruto? No es agradable ver al Kyubi molesto ni mucho menos al lado de esos traviesos-

-…- Sin comentarios.

-¡Déjense de estupideces y continúen con la prueba!- Sion, que estaba acomodada en su lugar después de ser atendida de sus heridas, grito exasperada. –Esto aún no termina-

-Para mi si- Naruto, que había guardado silencio desde que llegó, asombró a los presentes. –No voy a permitir más peleas-

-Yo tampoco- Un hombre alto con máscara de sapo habló en apoyo de Naruto. –Saben perfectamente que ellos serían aceptado sin más y es mejor que detengamos esto, les demos la bienvenida y nos vayamos a casa. No perdamos más tiempo y mejor dediquémonos a planear el siguiente ataque hacia el enemigo- una de las ranas que estaba a su lado le entregó un pergamino negro. –Y por favor _Ardillita_, mejor déjate de estupideces y reúne a junta ya que aún no hemos puesto las bases del "juego"-

-¡Que molestos son!- el de la máscara de Ardilla respondió y con una gran velocidad, se colocó entre Sasuke y Hinata. –Pero bueno, tienen razón. Mi nombre es Zumaru Irikami, vulgarmente conocido como Ardilla Negra y, como el líder de la organización, les doy la cordial bienvenida- sonrió amigablemente y de la nada logró noquear a Sasuke gracias a un golpe en su nuca, aprovechándose de su cansancio y distracción, mientras tanto Naruto logró dormir a Hinata gracias a un pequeño y rápido jutsu. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la sala blanca. Kakashi colocó al Uchiha en su hombro después que el líder lo acercara para poder ir por un panquesillo de elote y dejó que las enfermeras del lugar hicieran su trabajo.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke completamente relajado. Este hombre había cambiado para bien y eso le agradó. El poderoso equipo siete estaba a punto de salir a flote nuevamente… suspiró despacio e inmediatamente pasó su vista a Naruto, quien cargaba suavemente a Hinata. Estaba tan orgulloso de ellos y les protegería con su vida misma… aunque también debía confesar que yacía aterrado a que cierta embarazada y ex alumna suya supiera que él fue el verdadero causante de invitar a su futuro esposo a Irikami…

.

.

.

.

-¿No ha llegado?-

-No. estuvo fuera toda la noche-

Sakura había despertado desde hace dos horas, siendo ya veinte antes del medio día, y al enterarse que su amado no durmió a su lado, se preocupó. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Lo último que recordaba fue que ella estaba a su lado en el jardín y un severo mareo la atacó. Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y todo se puso negro.

-Le estuve buscando todo el día de ayer, pero ni sus luces. Estaba asustada por tu desmayo y…- Arashi se justificó. Se sintió tan lmal por no saber nada de ese Uchiha escapista. Y vio preocupación en esos ojos verdes.

Prefirió guardar en secreto que Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi tampoco aparecieron todo el día de ayer.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que está a salvo y bien- Soma entró a la recámara con un vaso de agua de limón tibia. Se meneaba lentamente gracias a su embarazo. Cada día que pasaba se ponía más gorda e inflada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!- Sakura la miró aterrada. ¡Hablaban del amor de su vida y de su futuro marido!

-Estoy segura ya que…- Soma le sonrió libremente. –ha de estar junto con Kemura y Kariko. Así que mejor vayamos a desayunar y con ello esperarles a que regresen-

-No me convences-

¡Llegó a tiempo! Hehe, ahora sí, nada ni nadie le prohibiría el suculento premio que se había ganado a pulso. -En eso tienes razón, Sakura-chan- estando las tres reunidas, Jirato apareció completamente negro gracias al polvo y cenizas impregnadas en su pelaje. –No es cierto lo que te dijo Soma-chan… ¡Debes de preocuparte!-

-¡JIRATO!- Soma estuvo a punto de golpearlo fuertemente. ¿Qué no recordaba que Sakura estaba embarazada?

-Por Dios… ¿dónde está Sasuke?- la mencionada se levantó rápidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, entró Naruto quien traía un Sasuke inconsciente en su hombro. –Oh Dios…-

-Necesita reposo- Kanno habló por su amo. Lamentablemente tuvo que acompañar a su amo junto con sus hermanos a dejar a ese desgraciado. Quería quedarse y velar el descanso de su ama… pero no pudo por el potente y unánime "vamos todos" de su amado. Al parecer no quería estar solo con el Uchiha durmiente.

-¿Pero qué le paso?- Sakura se acercó a su amado y encontró que tenía vendas por casi todo su cuerpo y que sus energías estaban por debajo de los suelos.

-Hn…- ¿Qué decirle para no ponerla más de…? Un momento, ¿qué era lo que sentía Sakura en esos momentos? Se sintió mal por no poder definir la mirada de dolor y esas ganas de llorar que tenía esa mujer… agregando por el extraño dolor por verla así. –Yo…-

-Sólo déjelo amo, tenemos cosas que hacer- Kahiki se sintió tremendamente desesperado ya que necesitaba urgentemente encontrar un buen arbusto para hacer "pipí" y con la visita horripilante al territorio Uchiha, le era imposible… ¡Necesitaba correr! O tendría que ocupar cualquiera de las esquinas de esa casa.

-…-

-Vamos Naruto, acostémoslo- Soma le miró sonriente y ante la preocupación de Sakura, dejaron que el rubio dejara a Sasuke en su cama para que, sin decir una sola palabra, desapareciera con tan peligrosos zorros. Sakura, después de quedarse sola, tomó las medicinas correspondientes y sentándose al lado de su amado, le curó.

Estaba completamente extrañada al verle con prendas que nunca habían visto y con esas heridas casi curadas. ¿Qué le había pasado? Y lo peor de todo, ¿qué tenía que ver Naruto en esto? Supo perfectamente que él no le hizo nada a su amado, sin embargo el tenerle en casa fue… No, no podía pensar en eso mientras su amado estuviera inconsciente. Le quitó la camisa y con ello las vendas para aplicar un poco de pomada en la marca que presentó en su costado izquierdo. Siguió por todo su pecho y sonrió al verle tan dormido. Era un hecho de que no le era agradable verle herido, no obstante le dio gusto presenciar tan buen descanso de Sasuke. Dormía plácidamente y en su rostro se reflejó paz, tranquilidad. ¿Dónde había estado? Ya después lo averiguaría…

-Descansa mi cielo- al terminar su trabajo, le arropó y con ganas de estar a su lado, se acostó de tal manera que podía deleitarse por tanta hermosura. Se sintió afortunada de ser la dueña del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha. Con su mano acarició suavemente su rostro, pasando primeramente por su cabello, para ir bajando a sus mejillas y terminó en su nariz… aunque no lo dejó así, su mano fue sustituida por sus labios. Besó su frente y pasó por sus párpados, nariz y por último boca.

Al principio lo hizo suave y lo intensificó cuando recibió una débil pero necesaria respuesta.

-Sakura…- cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Sakura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ahora mejor- Intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible.

-Es mejor que descanses. Ya después te levantarás y me contarás lo qu…-

Sasuke le interrumpió suavemente. -Ya soy parte de Irikami-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Sakura se asombró por lo dicho.

-Y no estuve solo… Hinata también-

-Sasuke-kun, tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes-

-Será un placer, pero antes…- la tomó suavemente y la besó para quitarse todo esa molestia en su alma. Después dejó que Sakura se acurrucara en su regazo y le contó todo. Ya no guardaría ni un solo secreto por el hecho de que deseaba ser un marido como un padre excelente…

¡Oh dios! Hasta eso todo estaba listo para que la boda se realizara en 4 horas. Su padre junto con Kakashi-sensei estaban checando los últimos detalles del gran salón mientras que ella estaba en una de las recámaras de la mansión. ¡Iba a casarse! No cabía en la felicidad y esperanza que sentía.

-¡Qué nervios!- Sakura estaba preparándose junto con Hinata y Ino,

-¿Estás lista?- Ino se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estaba completamente feliz al ver a su mejor amiga cumpliendo su sueño. ¡Era fantástico!

-¡Dios! No pueden imaginarse cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento, pero estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué hacer… ¡no estoy lista! ¡¿Dónde quedó mi kimono?-

-No debes preocuparte… tranquila- Hinata la abrazó -¡para eso estamos nosotras!- y con ello, cuando llegó su madre con la vestidora cinco minutos después, arreglaron a la feliz novia.

Lo primero que hicieron fue bañarla en una fusión de jazmín y lavanda, para después secarla y colocarle el juego de ropa interior comprado únicamente para deleitar la pupila del novio, colocando inmediatamente el fondo blanco que recibiría cada una de las prendas necesarias para el Kimono. La mamá de Sakura tomó todo y ordenándolo, colocó las seis capas de kimono para cubrirla con el Shiro Maku. Inmediatamente la vestidora le colocó el obi pulcramente, bordado a mano, alrededor de su cintura y lo amarró de tal manera que le dio una forma de mariposa. Por último, enredó el obi-jime alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Sakura, te ves preciosa!- La señora Haruno admiró como el kimono blanco que había comprado a su primogénita se le veía hermoso y sobre todo, sonrió al reconocer el símbolo Uchiha en la parte de atrás. Su Sakura sería una mujer y madre feliz. No pudo negar que saber que Sakura estaba embarazada antes del matrimonio no le fue grato, sin embargo Sasuke fue todo un caballero y tomó las riendas de su matrimonio. –Ahora esto- Sacó de una caja de madera tallada a mano el Kaiken y el Hakoseko para colocarle en el Obi de Sakura.

Después la peinadora comenzó con su trabajo, la cual aprovechó el largo de ese hermoso cabello para hacerle un chongo por medio de elaboradas peinetas y sujetó algunos cabellos rebeldes con algunos pasadores dorados, regalo de Tsunade-sama. Terminó con dos palillos de marfil con incrustaciones de oro, los cuales resaltaron ante el color de cabello.

Al quedar todo listo, Hinata la sentó y con mucho cuidado maquilló a Sakura: le puso pestañas postizas, le delineó sus ojos y peinó sus cejas. Además le puso rubor en sus mejillas y para rematar el rojo tan elegante que le colocó en los labios resaltaron más sus ojos esmeralda.

-Dios, sí que es un hermoso kimono- Ino contemplaba a la feliz prometida, estando lista para ser una excelente Uchiha.

-Sí, lo es- Hinata dijo asombrada por la belleza de esa kunoichi –y para terminar el arreglo…- le puso el sombrero de media luna, significado de la entrega total y fidelidad de Sakura hacia Sasuke y su madre le heredó el abanico de su familia, símbolo de felicidad en el matrimonio.

Ino y Hinata, una vez que terminaron su labor, dejaron que madre e hija se disfrutaran a solas yo con ello se vistieron con maravillosos kimonos Furisode, con coloridos excepcionales y con las mangas largas, simbolizando la amistad que tenían con la futura esposa. Aunque ambas tenían pareja, era una tradición que cumplirían al pie de la letra.

En eso, Sasuke estaba en el lado opuesto de la mansión. Kakashi se había ofrecido como su "padre" sustituto, de tal manera de que así pudo acompañar al feliz y serio novio al altar. A su lado estaba Naruto como otro representante de su familia (que le dejó sin habla, ya que él se autopropuso con un extraño rubor y hasta le ayudó a vestirse).

Kemura y Kyo estaban a unos pasos de él y sorprendiéndole, los cinco peludos completamente blancos estaban moviendo sus colas alegremente, tendiendo un mono negro con el símbolo Uchiha en sus cuellos… esperaba que no hicieran de las suyas hasta que acabara la ceremonia.

-Uchiha, es hora de irnos- Comentó Naruto al mirar a la ventana. Hinata le comentó que pondría un pañuelo blanco en la ventana de la recámara de Sakura cuando ella estuviera lista.

-Hn…-

Todos los hombres salieron en caravana hacia el patio Uchiha.

Y ahí estaba. Sakura fue guiada de la mano de su madre al patio central del barrio Uchiha y encontró que todos los caballeros se encontraban listos, dejándola sin habla al ver como su amado prometido había quedado: Sasuke portaba un regio Kimono de color negro, falda partida color gris y pantalones anchos, con un abanico, que era igual que el de ella y lo mejor de todo es que se peinó de tal manera que cambió demasiado, ahora presentándose como todo un hombre sexy y galante.

-Bien, vámonos- Kakashi sonrió al verlos y bajo esas palabras se encaminaron al templo Wai.

Toda la aldea hablaba maravillas de la futura pareja (aunque también existieron comentarios de desgane y rencor por celos) y como un espectáculo de reyes llegaron al templo. Todos estaban presentes y comenzó con la ceremonia. Purificó a la pareja y entonces, el sacerdote vertió los tres vasos de sake, los cuales tenían diferentes tamaños. Bendijo el Sake y con ello Sasuke, colocado a la derecha, tomó un poco del líquido del vaso más pequeño para ir al mediano y terminar en el más grande. Sakura repitió sus movimientos tomando lo que quedaba.

Después se acercaron Kakashi, Hinata y Naruto que representarían a la familia de él; y los padres de ella y tomaron del vaso más grande como representación de ambas familias. Como término a la ceremonia, el sacerdote mencionó: Les entrego a Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sakura.

Recibieron aplausos y se dirigieron después a la mansión.

La fiesta se organizó en el gran jardín que fue hermosamente adornado: conteniendo grandes fuentes y diversos arboles que le daban un toque fantástico y mágico a la noche. Además la música y la presencia de los personajes más importantes de la aldea. Tsunade se encargó de invitar a los líderes de todos los clanes de Konoha y asó mostrarles el resurgimiento del Clan Uchiha y Jiraiya tomó parte en el asunto poniendo el mejor sake de toda la región.

-Naruto…- Hinata, quien estaba bailando con su amado, dejó de recargarse en su pecho para buscar su mirada.

-¿Si?-

-¿Le entregaste el regalo a Sasuke?-

-No- Naruto suspiró pesadamente. Fue un hecho que se sintió bien ante la cara de idiota asombrado de Uchiha cuando le ofreció su ayuda (impuesta por Hinata e Hiashi-sama a su pesar), no obstante el regalo que estaba preparando aún no estaba listo y lo supo gracias a que el desgraciado del Kyubi no quería aportar a la causa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Aún no está listo-

-Oh… bueno, no importa, les daremos los demás mientras- Se recargó nuevamente en su pecho y se aferró más a él. El tono de frustración de su amado le dio a entender que realmente estaba luchando para obtener ese regalo especial que él mismo planeó. –Gracias por ayudarlo-

-Hn…- en cambio, Naruto la abrazó más y beso su cabeza. –No fue tan malo como pensé-

-¿En serio?-

-Así es… nunca olvidaré la cara de idiota que puso cuando me ofrecí a ayudarle- sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo. –Ni mucho menos esa extraña sonrisa que tuvo hasta que caminamos hacia el patio-

-Está muy feliz-

-Lo sé y me alegro-

-¿Crees que puedas acercarte a ellos nuevamente?-

-Eso espero Hinata…- suspiró pensativo. Esa pregunta se la estuvo haciendo desde que llegó a la Mansión Uchiha y no había encontrado la respuesta aún…

-En verdad que eres hermosa- Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, la cual se encontraba recargada en el barandal del pequeño balcón de la sala principal. Ella, con un leve mareo, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire a solas y como lo sospechó, su amado esposo llegó a ella.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás…- Lo abrazó fuertemente, de tal manera que pudo aspirar su aroma masculino que tanto amó. -¡no puedo creer que sea la señora Uchiha!-

Él le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. -Te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti… gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y…- sonriendo levemente acercó su mano a ese vientre pequeño que albergaba a su primogénito -…por darme la oportunidad de ser padre-

-Eso mi Sasuke-kun, es todo un placer- se separaron antes de que alguien los observara y se adentraron a la fiesta. Tenían que seguir todo el protocolo.

Después de la recepción de todos los regalos, Sakura se fue a cambiar su kimono Uchihake. El anochecer se acercaba y con ello toda la luminosidad del jardín se encendió, generando un momento místico y romántico.

Comenzaron la cena y fue ahí, donde Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a los novios y les brindaron tres regalos: para Sasuke, una hermosa Katana fundida con una pequeña porción del chakra del Kyubi, dándole un filo inigualable (como recompensa a la Katana destruida por el demonio tiempo atrás) con una empuñadura de marfil y plata. Para Sakura fue un hermoso kimono floral de seda fina. Y para los dos, les entregó una carta donde se estipulaba una reconstrucción de una zona del barrio que había sido robada por estar deshabitada.

-Naruto, Hinata esto es…-

-Ahora inician una vida juntos y es lo mínimo que les puedo dar a ustedes- Hinata abrazo a los esposos y con ello dejó que Tsunade les diera su regalo.

Recibieron joyas, dinero y futuros elementos que harían que el bario Uchiha renaciera máximo. Kariko se acercó a ellos y con un simple "felicidades" les dejó unas grullas de cristal. Kemura en cambio habló con recomendaciones de pareja y sobretodo les dio su obsequio, el cual constaba en una estancia de una semana en un hotel con aguas termales. Algo que la pareja le agradecieron mucho…

¡Hora del speech!

-Mi amado Sasuke-primero fue el turno de Sakura. Cuando comenzó diciendo esas palabras, observó que su esposo le puso una cara de "no dijiste-Kun", causándole una gran sonrisa –no te enojes… recuerda que te amo con toda mi alma, Sasuke-kun. –suspiró y encontrándose esos azabaches –Sabes que te he amado desde que te conocí en la academia y que, gracias a mis miedos e inseguridad no pudo acercarme a ti como yo hubiera querido… pero poco a poco fui ganando terreno ante tu rechazo y hoy me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo por brindarme tu amor. Lucharé día con día para honrarte a ti y regresarte esa familia que tanto anhelamos. Llevaré el apellido Uchiha con orgullo y honor, trayendo consigo el surgimiento del clan más poderoso de esta aldea. Luchare para hacerte muy feliz y recuerda… ¡te amaré por siempre!-

Todos se enternecieron ante las palabras de ella, esperando ahora las palabras del novio. El moreno se levantó de su lugar, tomó dulcemente a su mujer y le dio un beso suave, importándole un bledo el romper leyes. Le ayudó a sentarse y estando enfrente de todos comenzó –No soy bueno para hablar, mucho menos en público-

-¡Mentiroso Uchiha!- Kanno, que había regresado con sus hermanos después de comer una charola completa de carne situada en la mesa principal, gritó molesto. -¿No sabes hablar en público? Pues te recuerdo que…-

-¡KANNO!- Todos los conocidos por el zorro gritaron molestos, y hubiera continuado si no hubiera visto la mirada desaprobatoria de su amo.

-Hn…- Rodó los ojos. ¡No se salvó de la travesura de esos zorros del mal. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y para evitar cualquier enojo o nervios de más, miro solamente a Sakura –La venganza y el odio siempre estuvieron en mi vida, guiándome a un camino oscuro y sin vida… sin embargo pude ver la luz y fue gracias a ti. Sakura, sé que mi error fue pensar que el verdadero poder estaba lejos de mi hogar pero ahora soy poderoso por tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado y a amigos que me acompañan en este momento especial. Muchas gracias por darme tu corazón y prometo que día con día te brindaré todo lo que necesites. Te amo-

Cuando Sasuke terminó, todos aplaudieron asombrados por sus palabras e inmediatamente, haciendo que un estridente rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, observaron a Naruto.

**-Ah no… ¡No quiero escuchar palabras bonitas de tu parte para esos dos! ¡HABLAS Y TE MATO!-**

El Kyubi tenía razón. ¡No quería hablar enfrente de nadie!

-¿Y bien?- Jiraiya sonrió de lado a lado a ver como Naruto comenzó a sudar frío y ponerse nervioso… ¡su ahijado comenzaba a ser el mismo! -¿No preparaste tu speech a tiempo, Baka?-

Naruto miró a todos y con horror encontró esperanza (o lo que podía entender por eso) en los ojos de su Hinata y alegría en Sakura y Sasuke… ¡NNooooooo!

**-¡Noooooo!-** De la misma manera, el Kyubi estaba espantado, horrorizado y harto de tantas cosas humanas. ¡No tenía que hablar o escuchar palabras de esas! Casi vomita por las melosas palabras de esos Uchiha de mierda, y ahora resultaba que Naruto estaba dudando en pararse e ir… **-Me lleva la fregada-**

Suspiró pesadamente y con el aplauso de todos, se levantó y con un sinfín de sentimientos en su ser, se colocó enfrente del micrófono muy a su pesar. –Hn… No sé qué decir- dejó pasar algunos segundos antes de hablar. Después miró a Hinata, quien le sonreía con las manos entrecruzadas. –Que sean felices y que…-

**-Diles que se vayan a la fregada y que se mueran pronto… ¡que los odias con todo tu ser! A ver si así quitan esa cara de idiotas que traen…-**

-¡HN!- rodó los ojos intentando desaparecer todas las posibles ideas del demonio ese para concentrarse en lo que realmente tenía que decir. –Deseo que sean… una familia feliz y que esta unión sea para siempre. Buena vida Uchiha's y recuerden que siempre estaré para protegerles- Dejó el micrófono en su lugar y se acercó rápidamente a su mujer. Su rubor era demasiado notable y su pena (que ahora sí pudo entenderla después de tanto tiempo) crecía cada segundo. Sasuke y Sakura se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron cómplices. Lo recuperarían, estaban seguros.

Todos aplaudieron complacidos, generando que Naruto cubriera su rostro con el cuello de Hinata después de abrazarla fuertemente. Y así fueron pasando los mejores amigos de los novios, dándoles sus mejores deseos. La fiesta terminó a las dos de la mañana y así, Sasuke y Sakura iniciaron su luna de miel.

Hinata caminó de la mano de Naruto hacia su hogar. Estaba completamente feliz ante el micro speech que había dado Naruto y sobretodo la gran carcajada que dio en el momento en que Jirato le robó el Sake a Jiraiya de tal manera que le aventó unos metros a la redonda. Lo gracioso fue que el impacto fue tal, que todo el ponche y parte de la comida bañaron al borracho Sannin. No pudo parar de reír hasta que le faltó el aire.

-Fue una boda maravillosa, ¿no lo crees?- Hinata sonrió libremente y le preguntó con toda la alegría que tenía dentro.

-Si…- En cambio, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. No pudo sacarse la pregunta que deseaba hacerle desde hace tiempo y no encontró mejor tiempo y lugar que esa noche. –Ven…- le tomó la mano y de la nada, la jaló hacia un árbol de Sakura que encontró a su camino. Le indició a sus zorros que se fueran. Cuando se encontraba a solas con ella después de 10 minutos, subió al árbol y ayudándola por traer tan bello kimono, la sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué es todo esto, mi vida?

Le sonrió levemente y antes de besarla, la abrazó. –Hina, tengo algo que decirte-

-Tú dirás- estaba tan cómoda en el regazo del rubio que no se percataba de nada más que ellos dos. Las caricias en su espalda y ese calor tan hermoso la relajaron en demasía. ¿Qué otra cosa era la que su vida necesitaba?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- poco a poco fue sacando de la bolsa secreta de su kimono cierta cajilla que la traía cargando una semana atrás, desde que Hiashi habló con él a solas nuevamente…

-Claro, mi Naruto- le abrazó más fuerte de lo normal.

Él la besó pausadamente, disfrutando del sabor de su mujer y del amor que ella le profesaba. Cuando se separaron, él recargó su frente en la de ella. -Hinata, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y por lo tanto… no puedo estar sin ti. Quiero que estemos juntos y por esa razón…- se separó de ella un poco y sacó un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con diamantes. El anillo lo había seleccionado oficialmente Jiraiya con el propósito de "darle un regalo" especial a su ahijado en nombre de sus padres. –No hay nada más que desee en este mundo que el tenerte como compañera… ¿aceptarías ser mi esp…?-

No pudo terminar por el hecho de que Hinata le besó fuertemente antes de gritarle "¡Acepto!" y darle un beso mortalmente delicioso y lleno de amor…

Sería la señora Uzumaki, lo que siempre deseó…

CONTINUARÁ...


	44. En familia

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola hermanos del fic!**_

_**Los pretextos siempre existen y la pena por haberme tardado tanto ha crecido enormemente, pero no pude evitarlo. Un poco la falta de inspiración, el trabajo, la familia, el monstruo desatado y mi caos personal han generado que no haya podido sentarme frente del ordenador y continuar con las historias hasta ahora. Tengo pensado esta continuación y hasta ahora pude plasmarla. **_

_**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y lecturas, también les pido perdón por el tiempo transcurrido y espero poderles darles la merecida continuación y que ustedes sigan a esta escritora. No van a ver mucha acción esta vez, solo pequeños avances de lo que viene… ¡qué emoción! Está llegando la parte de la historia con la que he soñado por tanto tiempo… seeeeee!**_

_**Espero en verdad que no se hayan desanimado con mis historias y me dejen un comentario o que por lo menos lean esta parte que, en lo personal, me hizo reir demasiado.**_

_**Ya no les entretengo más. Que todo les salga bien y recuerden… VIVA EL LEMON! **_

_**Advertencia: adictos al NaruHina, les dejo mi parte pervertida y muy peke, espero que les guste**_

_**A leer und bis bald!**_

* * *

Capitulo 44: En familia

No era nada personal, pero deseaba descansar. ¡Y ahora le estaban molestando de nuevo! Hasta sus recién recuperadas pulgas solicitaban un poco de tregua, pero claro, no se lo podían otorgar a él ya que era un estratega y sin sus grandiosas ideas, no podían sobrevivir.

-¿Entonces Hikaru, crees que sea una buena idea? Ya que nuestros amos no se encuentran y que Jirato está a nuestro cargo…-

-No Haki. Kanno nos prohibió hacerlo. Muy a su pesar el alcanzarlo está fuera de nuestros límites zorrunos, aunque si sería tierno hacerlo- el zorro completamente gris, gracias a todas sus revolcadas en lodo, recargó nuevamente su cabeza en la piedra cerca del lago dentro del territorio Hyuga.

-¿Acaso el poder de tu juventud se fue con la ardilla que se nos escapo? ¡Es ese Uchiha del demonio!- Kahiki se acercó con alegría. –No perdemos nada con una sola travesura…-

-Si serán tan problemáticos. Recuerden que no… ¡Déjenme dormir!- Hikaru volvió a hablar serio.

Como no escuchó la respuesta deseada de su hermano, Haki habló regio. -¡Oh, eres tan huevón! ¿Cómo es posible que prefieras tomar baños de sol y ver las nubes a generarle a esos Uchiha la mejor travesura jamás inventada?-

-No es eso, tragón que odia que le digan "gordo"- Hikaru comentó con su flojera al 100, mientras que el mencionado se esponjó ante tan cruel comentario. –no podemos dejar a Kyo solo aunque mis ganas de interrumpir ese "sol de azúcar" sea mi mayor prioridad. Kanno se fue con nuestros amos y tenemos que cumplir sus palabras-

-Cierto- Los otros dos zorros agacharon las orejas y se acostaron a su lado. Tenía razón. Ese humano había estado con una energía negativa últimamente, agregando que Jirato había estado enfermo por alguna extraña razón.

-Mejor veamos cómo está ese tarado de Jirato, creo que necesitará que le despertemos nuevamente para cenar, no quiero que se le pase el alimento esta vez…-

Se levantó Hikaru pesadamente y, después de estirar cada músculo de su cuerpo, se dirigió en donde se encontraba su hermano menor. Caminaron sus otros dos hermanos detrás de él y, llegando a su cometido, encontraron que Jirato era acariciado por Hanabi en un gran cuarto con paredes blancas y piso de goma, su favorito.

No le gustaba para nada ver a cualquiera de sus hermanos enfermos. -¿Cómo sigue?- -Kahiki preguntó a la Hyuga entrando saltando.

En cambio, Hanabi sonrió al ver el amor que esos zorros se profesaban. Estaba asombrada ante la potencia de esos cinco ante las travesuras que podían crear juntos y en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, su unión de hermanos era inigualable. -Bien, solo esta aturdido por la medicina que Kiba le dio. Según él, comió algo que le hizo mucho daño, pero no es nada grave, al contrario. En dos días saldrá nuevamente-

-¿Segura?- Ahora fue Hikaru el que habló.

-Completamente…-

-¿Pueden dejarme dormir? Me duele mi pancita….- Jirato, que se despertó con el brinco de su hermano, se sintió feliz ante la preocupación de esos odiosos hermanos. Aunque no se los haría saber.

Haki no tuvo de otra que sacar toda su furia guardada. Por un lado estaba aburrido, y por el otro deseaba comer. -¡ERES UN PROBLEMA! No deberías de estar durmiendo tonto, a ver si te fijas en lo que comes y así no nos privas de diversión… ¡por tu culpa no pudimos molestar al Uchiha en su "sol de azúcar"!-

-¿Sol de azúcar?- Hanabi les miró dudosa. ¿Qué era eso de sol de azúcar?

-Si, Hanabi-chan. Es a donde el Uchiha idiota y Sakura-chan se fueron a celebrar su unión humana…- Kahiki se sentó y dejó de mover su peluda cola. -¡Si que los humanos son locos! ¿Por qué irse a un lugar cada vez que se casan?-

_No podía ser… _

Los zorros miraron a la Hyuga extrañados ya que esta comenzó a reír frenéticamente después de esa breve explicación. Hasta Jirato, que estaba en sus piernas, no entendió el porqué de su risa… Humanos complicados tenían que ser.

-No es "sol de azúcar", zorritos divinos.- Se acachó de tal manera que acarició a Jirato en su cabeza y para, que en un ataque de celos, todos los zorros fueran acariciados por ella. –Es "luna de miel" y no es un lugar. Es el nombre que se le da al viaje que hace la pareja recién casada para celebrar SOLOS su unión-

Ahora Jirato, completamente despierto y acomodado en la espalda de su hermano Hikaru, preguntó dudoso. -¿Entonces porqué Sakura-chan lleva a sus asquerosas babosas si tiene que estar a solas con ese Uchiha odioso y repugnante?-

-¿Qué babosas?- todos le miraron asombrados.

-Las que tiene guardadas en un pergamino que le dio la vieja Tsunade-

Rió ante lo dicho. Realmente Hanabi recordó al viejo Naruto en este zorro. -Jirato, es por cuestiones de seguridad, pero esas babosas no saldrán hasta que ella las invoque, as…-

-¡Un momento!- Hikaru, después de hacer un microanálisis a lo dicho, se sintió tremendamente horrorizado. –Entonces, si ese desgraciado se fue a solas con Sakura-chan porque se casaron… ¿Cuándo nuestros amos se casen, se irán sin nosotros a eso que llamaste "luna de miel"?-

-Así es-

3, 2, 1…. Los peludos se miraron y al mismo tiempo gritaron frenéticamente. ¡NOOO! ¡No podían dejarlos! ¡No era justo!

-¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!- Ante su puchero y los veinte mil planes que comenzaron a generar, Hanabi sonrió. Eran únicos esos animales, como su amo…

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-…Hn…- sin comentarios, nuevamente. Para su desgracia habían tenido que parar gracias a que Chouji preparó la cena de todos con espárragos. ¡Ahora pagaba las consecuencias! Estaba seguro que alejarse de su amada sería la peor idea realizada hasta el momento.

**-Gordo de mierda, que darnos semejante porquería-** comentó el Kyubi asqueado. **–Déjame salir para vomitar… ¡me muero del dolor!-**

-¡Cállate! Si no me presionaras con tu "ya quiero que comas para no sentir tremendo dolor", esto no hubiera pasado- Naruto se quejó estando recargado en la puerta enfrente del demonio. Se sentía realmente mal. –Además, tú NO lo comiste, lo hice yo-

**-Bah, creo que mejor vomito en ti, eso me animará-** comentó con una sonrisa. Se alegró de solo percibir el dolor, pero no era nada comparado con lo que su carcelero estaba sufriendo. Y lo mejor de todo es que sabía perfectamente que su amada hembra no estaba a su lado.

-Hn, es mejor que me vaya- comentó Naruto levantándose aún con dolor. –Supongo que no es necesario que te informe lo que pase c…-

**-No, idiota de mierda. ¡Puedo verlo! Así que mejor mueve tu asqueroso trasero y ve por lo que te he pedido. El poder de Deirant me marea y no deseo luchar con él. Es por demás decepcionante el tenerle enfrente como para tener que tocarle… ¡guáchala!-**

No tenía que recordárselo. Por nada del mundo pondría en peligro a Kyo. -Hn…-

-¿Naruto?- Chouji, quien no dejó que su máscara le mostrara a Naruto su preocupación, le habló en voz baja. El pobre no sabía que su comida le causara tanto mal al pobre rubio. Ino no dejaba de burlarse de él y Shikamaru simplemente le dijo "vaya, que problema" y se fue a acostar en el árbol más cercano.

-…- el mencionado abrió los ojos con pesadez y al encontrar a su "compañero" muy cerca, suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué últimamente no buscaba estar solo? No supo definir el sentimiento que le generaban esos tres juntos, pero si le agradaba. –Mejor vámonos-

-No en tu estado- Shikamaru, en cambio, reía internamente ante el "golpe" que le generó Chouji sin querer a Naruto. –Te necesitamos sano. Así solo estorbas-

-¡HN!- ¡Él no era un estorbo! Sólo tenía unas agruras muy fuertes y a un demonio burlándose de él, pero nada más…

-Y nada de ¡Hn! Ni nada. Dame 10 minutos y te juro que vas a sentirte como nuevo… como si Chouji no te hubiera hecho comer nada malo- Ino, quien estaba preparando una posible cura, lamentaba la patética situación en la que se encontraban. La primera misión que podían hacer con Naruto "solo" y resultaba que Chouji le causaba indigestión con su platillo a la segunda noche de trabajo. Su sexto sentido le indicó que ella hiciera la cena, pero claro, sus uñas estaban primero…

Cuando lo tuvo listo, lo acercó a Naruto y sin siquiera probarlo, el pobre rubio se levantó del cómodo árbol y fue a depositar todo lo comido a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos…

_Ino no quería ver la reacción que le generaría al tomarlo._

Dos horas pasadas, con el estómago vacío y las agruras a un nivel inferior, Naruto logró levantarse y así seguir con la misión. Aunque Ino no quiso, tenían que seguir ya que estaban en la búsqueda de un ninja renegado que había robado uno de los pergaminos médicos de un clan importante del país del arroz. Tsunade les asignó específicamente esa misión a ellos ya que, con el registro del cliente, era un ninja experimentado. Como líder estaría Shikamaru y de apoyo médico la rubia, en sustitución de Sakura.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a la tierra del arroz?- Chouji comentó mientras devoraba una barra de chocolate.

-No, estamos por llegar- Shikamaru comentó sin ganas.

-Hn… esperen- Naruto generó dos clones y estos se colocaron delante de todos. –Alguien nos sigue-

-Ino…- Shikamaru, quien percibió lo mismo, la miró y sin más palabras, ella se colocó detrás de Chouji.

Nara dio varias indicaciones rápidamente y sin más, Naruto generó un Rasengan rojo mientras que Shikamaru preparó su jutsu, agradeciendo que esa noche hubiera luna llena. El atacante logró salir de un arbusto y, evitando a toda costa caer ante el control de Shikamaru, se movió entre las sombras. Lo que no esperó que dos clones más del AMBU de la máscara del zorro salieran detrás.

Agradeció a su fuerza y evitó ágilmente el ataque del enemigo. Con ello, todos vieron que era una encapuchada con una Katana en su mano derecha.

-¡Quien eres!- Chouji, quien protegía a Ino, grito eufórico.

-¡No soy enemigo! Caray con ustedes… ¡Soy Kariko!-

-¿Kariko?- Shikamaru comentó asombrado. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Tsunade-sama me ha informado que tienen que regresar a la aldea. Yo haré su misión junto con Shino y Kiba-

-¿Qué sucede?- Naruto, que se deshizo de sus clones al reconocer al "enemigo", se colocó a un lado de Ino.

-…Es Kyo…-

**-Me lleva la fregada. ¿Por qué a mí?-**

Lo que más temió estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

.

.

Para esos momentos, el dolor había bajado considerablemente, pero no por ello estaba a salvo. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Nuevamente estaban regresando esos pensamientos y no los deseaba, realmente no. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte para ayudar a sus hermanos!

-Kyo-kun…- Jirato, quien se apoyo de toda su energía para hacerle frente a semejante problema, se acercó lentamente.

-¡No te acerques Jirato!- Kyo tenía ambas manos en su cabeza. Lo poco que recordaba fue la llegada de Tsunade-sama para controlarle después de mandar a Arashi de misión, buscando calmarle de la misma manera que esos apestosos…

_-¿Qué pasa Kyo, no crees que sea bueno que salgamos un rato a jugar?-_

-…No…- intentaba calmarse para recobrar la fuerza mental perdida. -Deirant… ¡AH! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame!-

_-Yo no soy Deirant, pequeño Jinchuriki… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-_

¿De quién era esa voz? Kyo se preguntó nuevamente. Desde que regresaron de la cárcel, su estabilidad con su demonio era casi nula y una voz aparecía en sus sueños. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le buscaba?

_-Déjate llevar… no va a pasar nada-_

-…- intentó responder pero fue imposible… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

_-Mátalos…-_

¡No! No mataría a nadie nuevamente. ¡Él no quería ser un asesino! Orochimaru no podía ganarle esta vez. Kyo se dejó caer mientras que intentaba tranquilizarse. Para ello, los cuatro zorros le rodearon y estaban esperanzados que el humano recobrara su conciencia. Y suspiraron tranquilos cuando una llama apareció enfrente de Kyo con su amo.

_-Mátalos a todos… ¡MATALOS!-_

No podía perder más tiempo. Naruto se adelantó con la técnica de su padre para detener la salida de Deirant. Llegó en tiempo récord a la aldea y, notando que esta aún no era atacada, buscó al causante de su tormento. Pasaron algunos minutos y le encontró escapando del barrio Uchiha para dirigirse al centro de Konoha. Sin más tiempo que perder por ver a sus zorros cansados y desesperados por ayudar al humano, generó un par de sellos y así limitar el área de ataque intentando buscar no dañar a aldeanos inocentes.

-Kyo…- Naruto se colocó enfrente del chico que había cambiado su aspecto. Su piel se volvió obscura y su cabello estaba erizado y completamente gris.

_-Pero mira que tengo enfrente mío… maldito Kyubi, ¡voy a matarte!- _Kyo rió con malicia y notando que el rubio le había encerrado en una débil capa, decidió atacarle. Había ganado tiempo y si todo salía bien, el Jinchuriki creado por Orochimaru estaría muerto esa noche.

Naruto no tuvo más que seguir con su plan de detener al shinobi intentando no lastimarle, pero le fue casi imposible ya que Kyo perdió toda la consciencia en ese instante para dejar así en libertad absoluta al demonio y se le fue encima. Ni siquiera Kanno pudo evitar que, de la nada, Kyo sacara un aura negra que le rodeó y logró aventar al otro lado del lugar a Naruto, quien por la intensidad del golpe, quebró el muro realizado y con eso Deirant quedó libre.

_-Maldito Kyubi, me las pagarás-_La voz de Kyo fue sustituida por una gruesa, desconocida para todos los presentes.

-Hn…- Naruto se levantó como si nada y, limpiándose la pequeña mancha de sangre de su labio, se fue tras del chico que, una vez que le vio en el suelo, salió disparado hacia la sede. –Deja a Kyo en paz, demonio desgraciado-

_-¿Y si no quiero?-_

La batalla entre esos dos comenzó y al parecer no tendría fin. Kyo le dio dura batalla a Naruto por el simple hecho que el segundo no luchó con sus verdaderas fuerzas por no desear lastimarle aunque sí recibió una fuerte paliza, sobre todo cuando Kyo le dio un buen golpe en su estómago para salir huyendo. Hasta eso tuvo suerte y en su auxilio apareció Tsunade que, de un fuerte golpe, aventó a Kyo muy lejos y así darle un respiro a Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer mocoso?- La rubia suspiró pesadamente al ver el ceño fruncido en su "hijo", ya que no le indicaba nada bueno.

-Mantén a todos lo más lejos de nosotros. Esto es entre ese demonio y yo-

-Ten cuidado, Naruto…-

No teniendo de otra, Naruto tuvo que correr por casi toda la aldea y para evitar que los habitantes fueran heridos, agregando que soportó unos golpes que le generaron más indigestión que la comida de Chouji. El Kyubi odiaba a Deirant por ser un hibrido y como fue creación de Orochimaru, le repudiaba de tal manera que el propio Kyubi presentaba descontrol de su unión. La batalla no tenía el fin y no fue hasta que este le estaba ahorcando después de aventarle a la colina Hokage, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No podía permitir que Kyo o Deirant destruyeran Konoha.

Sacó un poco de cantidad del chakra del Kyubi y sin más generó ese jutsu, aprendido del viejo Irikami que calmaba a Kyo y lo acertó en su frente. Con eso él cayó inconsciente casi al instante… desgraciadamente, el miserable pensó exactamente en lo mismo y logró en último segundo desarrollar un sello que, al entrar en contacto en su sello de los cinco elementos, logró desequilibrarlo y por poco le noquea. Gracias al cielo, sus cinco zorros lograron apoyarle y así no dejar caer libremente a Kyo.

-¡Naruto!- Jiraiya, quien llegó a la escena gracias a Gamabunta quien le informó de lo acontecido, sostuvo a un semiinconsciente rubio.

-Ky… Kyo- sus energías cayeron a niveles básicos y no pudo mantenerse de pie. Cayó en los brazos del peliblanco.

-Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital, ¡rápido Jiraiya!- Tsunade tenía a Kyo y con la desesperación a flor de piel, le gritó a su compañero.

.

.

.

.

Dejó la esfera de cristal a un lado de su asiento. Suspiró alegre y con la tranquilidad del mundo se levantó para tomar de una de las mesas del centro su copa de vino. -Esto no salió tan mal como yo predije-

-Vamos Danzou. No es posible que hayas perdido tan rápido el control del demonio…- otra voz masculina se escuchó a su lado, realmente molesta.

-¿Crees que fallé después de semejante escena? Vamos Ferme, que no ves que le asenté el sello al desgraciado Kyubi-boy y así podremos tenerlo alejado del mocoso por algún tiempo-

-Pues espero que funcione ya que todo está listo para poder salir al ataque en tres semanas. Nos hemos atrasado gracias a la estúpida de Reika…- El viejo Danzou movió su cabeza negando. -Ya sabes, mujeres y sus sentimentalismos-

-Lastimosamente no estoy para esas cosas, así que no te atrases más o me veré en la necesidad de dejarte solo- Danzou se colocó enfrente del mencionado. –Esos malditos Sannin no me dan el movimiento que deseo y no será hasta que logre destruir al legado de Yondaime cuando tome el poder definitivamente de Konoha-

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, vamos a tener al Kyubi en nuestro poder en poco tiempo… lo prometo- ambos brindaron con su copa de vino a la luz de la luna, disfrutando del próximo sabor de victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hn…- La luz le era cegadora. Intentó abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible, ya que era tan fuerte que le imposibilitó cualquier movimiento de más. Tuvo que dejar algunos minutos de prueba y error para lograrlo.

Se encontraba en un lugar demasiado blanco para su gusto. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Cuando su vista se acostumbró al entorno, encontró que su hermana estaba dormida a su lado, acomodada en esa incómoda silla de madera y, con su mano sujetando la suya, ella estaba perdidamente dormida.

-Arashi…- Y tampoco tenía voz. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con los zorros apestosos y… Llamó a su hermana y sonrió satisfecho cuando ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Bienvenido Kyo…- al notar que su hermano estaba despierto, su alma regresó a su cuerpo. Se acercó a él y acarició su cabeza tiernamente mientras se secó unas lágrimas escapistas. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Aún no entendía porque estaba ahí. -¿Qué me paso?-

Arashi suspiró pesadamente antes de contestarle. Tsunade le había prohibido hablar del asunto, sin embargo no podía esconderle nada. –Kyo, pues Deirant despertó e hizo de las suyas de nuevo…-

-¡¿Qué?- Kyo, alarmado por semejante información, intentó levantarse, sin embargo no pudo ya que Arashi lo detuvo, agregando el dolor corporal.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun logró llegar a tiempo y gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores-

-Dime… dime que no le hice nada malo-

-Kyo…- Le miró melancólica. –Él está bien, no te preocupes-

-No te creo… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué hice! Dime la verdad Arashi- él la miró suplicándole. Se odiaba porque no podía controlar al ser que se encontraba en su interior y saber que podía lastimar a sus seres queridos era realmente aterrador. Ahora fue Naruto… ¡no podía perder el pequeño lazo que había ganado gracias a Hinata-sama!

-Es mejor que descanses, ma…-

-No me lo escondas Arashi, por favor. Necesito saberlo-

-Yo…-

-Veo que no puedes guardar nada, ¿verdad mujer?- Tsunade, que había permanecido recargada en la puerta escuchando la plática de los hermanos después de dar una vuelta por el hospital, comentó rendida. El amor de hermanos era tan grande que ni ella tenía el poder de controlarlo.

-Tsunade-sama- Al sentirse culpable, Arashi agachó la mirada.

-Seré sincera ya que necesito de tu ayuda Kyo para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Deirant causo muchos daños a la aldea y le generó un sello a Naruto que le paralizó por algunas horas además de causarle estragos con el Kyubi mismo, pero Jiraiya logró estabilizarle destruyéndolo y librarle del hospital. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-¿Me lo dice en serio?-

-Tan en serio que Naruto no ha dejado de molestar al pobre de Hiashi- La rubia sonrió alegre. –Sasuke y Sakura llegarán pronto, así que será mejor te recuperes para recibirles como se merecen-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Una semana…-

Menos mal. Estaba feliz de saber que estaban todos sanos y no había nadie que cayó ante el poder de su demonio.

.

.

.

.

.

Y estaba también muy feliz por la tranquilidad que había en su hogar después de todo el caos que tuvieron que ayudar a arreglar después del incidente con Kyo. Hiashi había organizado una cena con todos sus hijos para poder disfrutar una velada tranquila y reanimante pero esta se había visto pospuesta por lo acontecido días atrás y tenía que aprovechar antes de que Uchiha-san llegara de nuevo a la aldea. Estaba saliendo de su habitación con una alegría jamás sentida. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de eso antes? Era lo mejor que le había podido pasar y ahora si cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su hermano Hizashi y a su mejor amigo Minato, sin olvidar a esa molesta pelirroja que le hizo la vida imposible hasta el final.

Puntualmente la familia Hyuga se reunió en el comedor principal elegantemente vestidos con kimonos y trajes pulcramente escogidos para la ocasión, aunque para cierto rubio le fue realmente desconocido el tener tanta formalidad para una simple cena. ¿Acaso era así tener una familia? En todo su ser se presentó un sentimiento extraño pero reconfortarte y el Kyubi parecía intrigado ante este acto humano.

-Me da gusto que la familia se encuentre completa…- Hiashi comentó después de que la servidumbre trajera la entrada basada en pequeños panquesillos de queso y zanahoria. -… después de tanto tiempo. Neji, Tenten les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de compartir una comida con todos nosotros aun después de todos los preparativos para su nueva vida juntos…- inmediatamente buscó a su primogénita que tomaba la mano de su ahora prometido- y Hinata, quiero que sepas que por mi parte tienes todo mi apoyo con todos los planes que me has platicado y te agradezco por traer a Naruto-san. Me da gusto mostrarle como son y serán las reuniones en esta familia…- para terminar con un rosto serio, miró a su segunda hija que jugaba con su actual y raro novio. -…y a ustedes, bueno, saben que siempre me ha gustado estar a su lado en cada cena y espero que les guste lo que he preparado par atodos-

-Y para nosotros es un gusto estar aquí, gracias por invitarnos, padre- Hanabi abrazó fuertemente a Konohamaru, quien se ruborizó completamente.

Después de algunas palabras más, llegó la adorable y apetecible cena. -¡Buen provecho!- Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo y dieron inicio a esta pequeña fiesta.

Mientras tanto los zorros, que estaban bañados y con un moño rojo en sus cuellos, podían ver por la puerta abierta del comedor semejante manjar. ¡Qué envidia! Había arroz hervido, pollo en salsa agridulce… ¡hasta pato! Los cinco se acomodaron en una fila y esperaron pacientemente a que se acordaran de ellos.

-Tengo hambre- Haki se agachó, no antes del rugir de su estómago.

-Ni lo digas- Jirato suspiró rendido, jamás les traerían algo a ellos.

-Sólo espero que nos toquen las sobras- Hikaru estaba moviendo la cola. Conocía a su ama de tal manera que las sobras obtendrían y como mínimo…

Se imaginaron comiendo todo lo humano hasta que sus estómagos no pudieran más y les agradaba la sensación… pero todo su apetito desapareció al percibir un horrible olor desde el pasillo de la cocina, ese platillo que les causaba un sinfín de problemas estomacales y de salud. -¡Espárragos!- gritaron al mismo tiempo. Rayos, estaban en problemas… serios y grandes problemas.

-Y bueno, aquí está la especialidad de la familia Hyuga… Espárragos al curry- la cocinera entró al comedor orgullosa de su guiso.

Todos le agradecieron la atención a semejante manjar, mejor dicho, casi todos. Naruto los miró de una manera despectiva. ¿Espárragos? Si que no era su momento, primero la interrupción de Hanabi en la tarde antes de la cena cuando estaba en un momento muy "privado" con su mujer, pasando por la gran platica que tuvo con su futuro suegro acerca de sexo antes del matrimonio (lo cual era un hecho que estaba presente en su vida prenupcial y muy activa, por cierto) y del propio compromiso en sí y ahora esto… ¡espárragos! Si que era un mal día.

-Nissan, nissan te van a encantar. Hace meses que esperaba este guisado, ¡simplemente es fant…! ¡Awa!- Konohamaru realmente estaba feliz, sin embargo la propia Hanabi le cayó con un gran zape.

-¡Tienes que respetar el momento familiar!- la segunda hija de Hiashi comentó molesta. Hinata le había comentado que Naruto estaba de buenas, pero no significaba que quería acercamientos.

-Pero Hanabi-chan…- el pobre se sobaba un gran chichón en su cabeza… ¡que Dios lo ayudase!

-Chicos, no importa- Hiashi interrumpió la pequeña pelea que se generó entre la joven pareja –como lo he dicho, provecho- y así cada uno comenzó a comer.

.

.

.

.

-No podemos permitir que el amo toque esa porquería- Kahiki reunió a sus hermanos en una junta urgente. Todos estaban acomodados en un círculo.

-¿Pero cómo le hacemos sin levantar sospechas?- Hikaru estaba preocupado por la pequeña reacción que se presentaba en su estómago simplemente por oler esa cosa.

-Tengo un plan, pero por favor Jirato no lo arruines- Kanno levantó su cabeza para enfocar a su amo. Él comenzó a comer, pero alejaba de su alcance la especialidad Hyuga. –Verán, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, un rubio empezaba a sudar frío por las miradas expectantes que tenían la cocinera y el líder Hyuga con respecto a esa cosa horrible… ¡imaginar que la comía antes!

-Uzumaki-san…- comentó el líder con voz baja, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran.

-Dígame- ¿Desde cuándo Naruto daba ese tipo de contestaciones? Si que algo pasaba con el rubio.

-¿Le gusta la comida?-

-… Mucho…-

-Pero no ha probado todo…- ¡Bingo! Dio en el blanco.

-Yo…- suspiró nervioso, molesto y fastidiado del mareo que comenzaba a sentir provocado por el olor tan peculiar, haciendo efecto también en el Kyubi... ¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO estaba intentando escapar, amenazándolo de dejarlo sin armas ni reservas de chakra si probaba semejante veneno! Estaba en grandes problemas, para su desgracia, aún no estaba completamente recuperado del ataque inesperado de Chouji.

-¡AMO!- Kanno se acercó a la puerta iniciando su macabro plan -¿Amo?-

-Hn- todos dirigieron la vista al recién llegado. Al parecer era algo importante ya que el zorro se presentó corriendo, aunque quedó este desarmado cuando el rubio regresó la vista a su arroz con pato y la salsa de almendras que tanto le gustaba.

-¿O.o?- Si que su amo podía llegar a ser muy despistado. Lo bueno es que el poco tiempo que tuvo permitió a sus hermanos entrar por el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kanno?- Hinata le preguntó ya que Naruto no hizo caso al llamado, ¿y si era algo importante?

-Nada trascendental, es sólo que…- como los humanos mantenían la vista en él, no se percataron de que su hermano menor entró sigilosamente y se acercaba a la mesa, evadiendo a Konohamaru y Hanabi mientras que Haki, Hikaru y Kahiki se colocaban en sus posiciones –verá, nosotros esperamos que…-

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- un grito desgarrador provocó que todos perdieran la atención al zorro y se concentraran en la cocinera. La pobre se asustó al sentir que algo peludo rozó su pierna, y lo peor fue que vio una bola blanca caminar entre sus piernas.

La pobre, que traía más espárragos (Dahia: aunque no lo crean, Konohamaru se acabó la primera ronda solito) los lanzó por la impresión. Ante eso los zorros quedaron quietos, observando como el tazón se dirigía exactamente a la mesa pasando encima de su amo (_INNERDahia:_ el cual estaba tan entretenido en su comida que perdió toda conexión con el mundo… ¿cuándo no? XD), con la amenaza de esparcirse por todo lugar y darle al Kyubi una fuerte razón para tumbarlos en su cama en días.

¡Eso nunca! Así que, importándoles los presentes, Haki y Kahiki corrieron para detener en el aire semejante veneno, pero no contaron que Kanno se les adelantó y pues…

-¡USTEDES!- Hinata se levantó de su lugar enojada por lo que acababan de hacer esos traviesos: Jirato se resbaló por el tapete que se encontraba en la puerta oeste, siendo el causante de que el arroz se esparciera por todo el piso del recinto por el hecho de que chocó con la máquina del arroz y la cocinera, dejándola en el suelo. Kanno cayó encima de Neji, el cual no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo y lo peor fue que derramó en Tenten el Sake helado que tenía en la mano; Konohamaru ayudaba a una desmayada Hanabi a recuperarse después de que el tazón cayó exactamente en su cabeza, dejándola en un _Know out_…

Haki y Kahiki simplemente chocaron cabezas, generando que ellos cayeran sin más en la mesa, manchando a casi todos los presentes (Naruto, sin darse cuenta de nada se agachó por el palillo de madera que se le había caído, por lo que no se percató de las grandes manchas que presentaba su kimono por la parte de atrás)

Y para terminar, Hikaru, al ver la huída de todos sus hermanos, tumbó la mesa de tal manera que todos los deliciosos guisos quedaran estampados en la pared y en Hiashi… creando el desastre más grande de toda la mansión Hyuga.

-¿Qué pas…?- Naruto se asombró por el desastre que estaba ante sus ojos… se distrajo unos segundos por ver a sus zorros correr despavoridos y se encontró con un desorden sin límites. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y sin poderlo evitar estalló en risas al ver como de la cara del serio Hiashi-sama se despegaba un pedazo de camarón. Hizo todo lo posible para callar, pero fue imposible.

¡Dios! Si que sus animales eran graciosos… ¡Y todo por un platillo de espárragos! Si supieran esos traviesos que tenía el plan de decirle al líder de la casa que no le gustaba era más que suficiente para no comerlos…

-¡Hahahahaha!-

Al principio, todos miraron a Naruto con asombro y disgusto, sin embargo la actitud que estaba tomando tenía tiempo de no verla y rieron junto a él. Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente y se perdió en esa felicidad que comenzaba a emanar su ojiazul.

Hiashi mientras tanto se quitó el exceso de comida de su rostro y con una sonrisa pequeña, muy pequeña, disfrutó de la tranquilidad de su yerno… sí que su hija estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Lo siento…- Naruto tranquilizó su risa (como pudo ya que aún tenía estragos) y se levantó –con su permiso, iré a ver a mis zorros. Lamento todas las molestias que han causado-

-Espera Uzumaki-san- Hiashi le detuvo -¿A qué se debió todo esto?- era ayudado por uno de los sirvientes a levantarse y quitarse el exceso de comida.

-Por los espárragos, somos alérgicos a ellos- se paro en la puerta –intentaron defenderme de una infección estomacal-

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho eso Naruto?- Hinata se levantó también asombrada por lo dicho… ¿Por qué se sentía en un deja vú? ¿No se supone que el Kyubi era el alérgico?

-No me lo preguntaste- y salió.

Hinata solo observó como ese hombre atlético y hábil estuvo reganando a sus zorros por semejante travesura. Hiashi, en cambio, se acercó a ella y colocando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo le habló. –Estás haciendo un gran trabajo hija, eres todo mi orgullo.-

Ante esas palabras, Hinata se ruborizó escandalosamente y observó a su padre. Nunca, y decir nunca era muy cierto, había escuchado directamente esas palabras de su padre. Cuando miró esos ojos blancos y la pequeña sonrisa, encontró una verdad que anhelaba su corazón. –Gra-gracias padre-

-Gracias a ti, hija. Ahora pediré que nos traigan… ramen. Dudo que Amara (la cocinera) tenga ganas de prepararnos algo después de semejante travesura. Creo que es mejor que todos nos demos una buena ducha para cenar en familia…- observó el mayor el panorama y encontró que Neji estaba abrazando a una frenética Tenten, quien ya había sacado una de sus armas de quien sabe donde para ejecutar a esos zorros, Konohamaru estaba completamente embelesado observando a Hanabi tan tranquila y tan desmayada y el rubio comenzó, demasiado serio, a hablar con esos demonios peludos con jabón en sus manos. -Dile a Uzumaki-san que mañana habrá una reposición de esta cena, pero esta vez no tendremos espárragos. Los veo en media hora- y se fue a su habitación para arreglarse nuevamente.

Lo mismo hizo Hinata, dejando que su amado hablara con esos traviesos que siempre se salían con la suya. Con lo que no contó, a los 15 minutos cuando llegó al patio bañada y cambiada, fue encontrarles completamente empapados. Guardó el silencio que pudo y recargándose en la pared sonrió divertida.

-¡Amo… eso… eso… ESO APESTA!- Jirato corría junto con sus hermanos alrededor del pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el centro del patio huyendo despavoridos ante el jabón que tenía su amo entre las manos. No era justo que después de que lo salvaron, los bañara con ese jabón a rosas… ¡era tan malo!

-¡Odio las ROSAS! ¡Y USTED LO SABE!- Kanno era el más molesto de todos... al pobre le tocó ser el primero, en definitiva era el que transmitía más ese olor.

-Hn, se lo merecen por traviesos- Naruto comentó de lo más neutral, aunque dentro de su ser era todo lo contrario.

-No podemos dejarnos vencer por el amo... ¡Algo tenemos que hacer!- todos comenzaron a planear algo para derribar al humano. Una cosa era que tenían que respetarlo por ser su dueño, pero otra completamente diferente es ser el punto más oloroso y limpio del lugar... ¡Eso nunca! Para eso siempre se acostaban en polvo y huían de los baños mensuales…

-Hermanos… ¡A pelear!- Haki comento con un ímpetu tal que todos se abalanzaron en contra de Naruto, tumbándolo en el suelo. Primero lo llenaron de mordidas suaves y lambidas, para después…

-¡HEY!- el rubio se quejó y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos al ver como los Kitsune se sacudían y lo empapaban más de lo que estaba. Se alejaron un poco de él y viendo como su camisa y pantalón escurrían agua con olor a ese jabón, generó que él frunciera el ceño para después reír fuertemente. Pensó sin dudarlo en una venganza… ¡Más rosas! Se levantó rápidamente, tomó la manguera y continuó con su persecución… ¡si qué era divertido!

El ver a Naruto intentando bañar a los peludos y jugando con ellos no era algo que podía ver diario… y sobretodo esa sonrisa que empezaba a dar en cualquier momento era un punto a su favor. Hinata esta vez no les detuvo y dejó que la diversión se extendiera un poco más, ya cenarían después.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las dos de la mañana y estaba a punto de salirse con la suya. No permitiría otro error más y que mejor que estar trabajando en lo que más le gustaba. –No puedo permitir que Reika gane esta vez- Orochimaru estaba ideando su plan para darle fin al legado Uchiha y apoderarse del poder del último demonio con vida.

No podía fallar por el simple hecho que sus enemigos tenían una ventaja importante ante su poder y podrán ganarle, pero eso jamás. ¡Él era uno de los Sannin más importantes sobre la faz de la tierra! Por ese motivo tuvo que tomar el cuerpo de su amada y fiel seguidora y continuar con su plan. Esta vez el Sharingan sería todo suyo ya que el engendro que venía en camino sería su punto de partida. ¿Quién diría que ese idiota de Sasuke tendría corazón después de todo? Él que lucho tanto tiempo para llenarle de odio y rencor. ¿Y cómo se lo agradeció? Regresando a Konoha después de la muerte de Madara y se revolcara con la pupila de Tsunade para casarse con ella a los años. ¡Por Dios! Qué gran falla. Una excelente arma humana convertida en un mandilón de mierda, pero eso cambiaría cuando su hijito adorado estuviera en su poder, ¡oh si! Él o ella sería su nuevo cuerpo, un cuerpo demasiado joven y fuerte.

Tendrían escasos dos meses los Uchiha con el bebé después de nacido y él llegaría con el ataque final, destruyendo a la familia feliz…

-Ya veremos quién ríe al último, Sasuke-kun…-

.

.

.

.

Y se lo robó. Nunca perdería una oportunidad de hacer una _maldad_ con su ahora prometido en la casa de su padre… ¡eso era demasiado excitante!

-Hin…- Naruto intentó protestar, pero ese beso era tan delicioso y electrizante, que no tuvo de otra más que contestarlo. ¡Dios! Le estaba robando el alma Hinata… ¿desde cuándo ella era tan aventurera? No era algo que le molestara, pero sí era desconocido para él.

-Sch…- sentenció Hinata al separarse de él –tienes que cumplir tu palabra- y lo volvió a besar.

De acuerdo, era un hecho que la deseaba… ¡pero estaban en la recámara de su suegro! Con las pocas fuerzas de su cordura se separó un poco de ella y con mucha dificultad le comentó –No… _aquí_ no-

-¿Por qué no? Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que lo hacemos "aquí"-

-Pero fue en mi habitación… no en la de tu padre-

-¿Y?- dejando desarmado al rubio, le empujó de tal manera que él cayó a la suave cama. -¿Acaso Uzumaki Naruto es toda una gallina?-

-¿Por qué soy una Gallina?-

Una gotita en la cabeza de Hinata apareció ante la cara de duda de su amado… aunque no podía culparlo. – ¿Te acuerdas cuando todos los atacantes de la Nube se alejaron de ti por tenerte miedo? Pues bien, ellos eran todas unas gallinas por no querer enfrentarse al reto de derrotarte-

¡Bingo! Dio en el blanco. La cara de asombro y después el ceño fruncido le indicó que había entendido.

-**YO** no soy _gallina_- dictó Naruto lo más seguro que pudo.

-¿A sí?- comenzó a desabrocharse el Obi de su Kimono, captando la mirada azulada al 100% –Pues… parece todo lo contrario…- se colocó enfrente de él, en medio de sus piernas –lástima que…- jaló su Obi lo más lento que pudo hasta liberar su cintura –no te atrevas a romper…- se acomodó arriba de él, cuidando en quedar exactamente a horcadas de su cintura -… las reglas…- y colocando el pedazo de tela en el cuello de Naruto, para alzarle un poco -… de los Hyuga, por gallina. Tus zorros lo lograron con éxito esta noche-

Eso para Naruto simplificó un_ reto_. Nadie… absolutamente NADIE tenía derecho a decirle miedoso ni gallina. Le comprobaría con hechos que podía romper las reglas que se pusieran enfrente.

Con ello él tomó con fuerza las caderas de esa diosa que pretendía levantarse –ahora pagarás todo lo que me has dicho- así, sin quitarla de su posición, se sentó y acomodándose entre las piernas de ella, fue abriendo poco a poco ese kimono… quedando embobado por notar que ella estaba tan bien armada con un conjunto negro que realzaba su bella figura… _una diosa._

Lentamente acercó sus labios con los de ella, sin embargo dejó a la Hyuga con las ganas (1° revancha) y cambiando la dirección, besó su barbilla… dejando suaves y húmedos besos por toda esa zona. Y claro, sus manos no estarían quietas. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda y un muslo lo más lento que pudo. Llegó hasta el inicio de sus senos y besó la parte central de su pecho –te amo tanto- y depositó un beso tan electrizante que dejó sin habla a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

-Padre, pensé que se había retirado a dormir- Hanabi estaba entrando al despacho de Hiashi, el cual estaba perdido en su lectura. Vio la luz prendida y se sorprendió al verle ahí. Normalmente a esas horas no se le ve despierto, solo cuando es algo realmente urgente o preocupante.

-Aún no puedo- Comentó en un tonito entre asombrado, resignado y feliz. Algo realmente desconocido en su segunda hija o en cualquier miembro de la familia.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué?-

-Estoy esperando a que mi habitación se desocupe-

-¿Eh?-

El pobre hombre huyó hacia su estudio cuando por poco delata su posición ante sus hijos mayores que se equivocaron de habitación para celebrar "su compromiso oficial". Sólo espero no tener que cambiar de habitación, nuevamente… o que Hanabi notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

Y la acostó. Su propia excitación no pudo más. Sin más preámbulos se colocó entre esas piernas tan hermosas. Colocó ambos brazos cercanos a los hombros de ella y así podía verla de pechos para arriba. Amaba mirarla con ese rubor en sus mejillas y esa mirada plateada. Ella le acarició suavemente la espalda baja, símbolo inminente que estaba más que lista para iniciar con su unión.

Así que, de un fuerte y certero envite, Naruto se hizo uno con Hinata. Para ambos fue completamente delicioso ese movimiento. El rubio sentía como su miembro era tan bien recibido por esa caverna tan húmeda y caliente, mientras ella se deshacía ante el placer de recibir a ese intruso que tanto deseaba. Comenzó a moverse sin cambiar de posición, ya que deseaba ver cada expresión de placer en Hinata. Al principio el ritmo era suave, que se tornaba conforme al sonido de sus propias expresiones, sin embargo al poco tiempo ambos necesitaron más y con ello las embestidas fueron regias, fuertes.

¡Dios! Era tan delicioso ser poseída por ese hombre. Cuando Naruto se acomodó completamente encima de ella, disfrutó de las penetraciones más fuertes del encuentro, las cuales provocaron que, en un inicio, Hinata colocara sus manos en el trasero de Naruto y así indicarle el ritmo que deseaba tener… pero ahora se apoyaban en la cabecera de la cama ya que ambos se escurrían entre las sábanas. Llevaban un ritmo frenético, pero aún así no se dejaron vencer ante el placer… ambos requerían más… mucho más… más.

Naruto salía y entraba rápidamente. Los jadeos de cada uno aumentaban con cada movimiento suyo… disfrutando del gran hormigueo que recorría cada parte de su ser. Perdieron toda noción del tiempo, recibiendo únicamente esas vibraciones de placer. No conforme con esto, sin bajar el nivel de velocidad de sus penetraciones, él volvió a levantarse con el fin de captar uno de esos senos tan deliciosos y así llenarlo de infinidad de besos. El rubio conocía cada debilidad de ella… y esta era una.

Sin poder más, Hinata llegó al segundo orgasmo de la noche. No sentía su cuerpo, perdiéndose ante las sensaciones tan maravillosas que Naruto le había causado. Un gran gemido llegó a los oídos de Naruto y con ello, él disfrutó de las presiones que tenía su virilidad ante el potente orgasmo de ella.

Pero esto no se quedaría así. Ambos estaban sudando, teniendo que su calor aumentaba cada momento… Naruto no queriendo darle tregua al momento de poseerla, se arrodilló y sin dejar de moverse y estar dentro de ella, jaló la cadera de Hinata e inició de nuevo los movimientos regios… más regios si era posible.

-Na…- apenas regresaba a la normalidad y fue invadida con un placer aún mayor que el sentido anteriormente. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas el continuar con esto, le ayudó a Naruto alzando más su cadera, provocando un gran gemido por la parte de él al darle paso completo a su virilidad… ¡nunca se imaginó que sería exquisito! Como pudo envolvió con sus piernas esa maravillosa cadera masculina y así ayudarle con el frenético movimiento, también colocó sus manos echándolas atrás de su cabeza de tal manera para conservar el equilibrio.

Ferocidad… eso era con lo que poseía a esa mujer. ¡Que Dios le ayudase! Ella le estaba volviendo loco. Hinata era la única que le producía esa necesidad de ser amado y de amar… requería poseerla hasta que no le quedaran más energías. La posición que había obtenido le hizo perder todo el control de sus sentimientos… sólo deseaba llenarse con esa sensación tan placentera, deliciosa, única y… y quería que en ella pasara por lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo, percibió nuevamente esas contracciones sobre su miembro, la cual fue tan intensa y prologada, que provocó que sintiera la necesidad de aliviar esa carga que estaba manteniendo. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo… símbolo que habían llegado al cielo casi al mismo tiempo. Y con ello, otro gran gemido apareció en Hinata al sentir esa esencia líquida y cálida que se abría paso en su interior.

Sin poderlo evitar, Naruto cayó encima de ella, colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Ambas respiraciones eran dificultosas y fuertes, intentando ingresar el oxígeno faltante. Realmente no supieron cuanto tiempo necesitaron para recuperar su estado "normal". Cuando él tuvo algo de conciencia, intentó levantarse y así liberar a Hinata de su invasión, pero ella misma no se lo permitió.

-No… no me…- apenas podía decir algo –no… quédate así…- le abrazó sin dejar de acariciarle su espalda –no me mo…moles…ta-

-¿Segu…ra?- el estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-si…-

-Hina… Hinata…-

-¿Qu…é pas… pasa?-

-No so…soy ningún ga… gallina- lo comentó así sin más Naruto, haciendo reír fuertemente a Hinata.

-Lo s…sé- contestó después de calmar su risa –Aca…bas de com…probar…lo-

-Hn- y levantándose un poco pudo observar el rostro de su mujer –Estuvo es…pectacular-

-Si…- lo dijo tan alegre que casi (y casi es muy cercano a casi) le hizo reír. –me encantó-

-Y lo que te falta Hyuga- observó esas perlas asombradas –tu me has retado y…- la besó profundamente -…te demostraré que…- juntó de nuevo sus labios mientras se colocaba encima de ella -…un reto es una promesa que debo cumplir…- salió de ella lo más lento que pudo y disfrutó de un gran grito de ella… lo que le esperaba.

Y Hinata rogó porque sus palabras se hicieran realidad.

Y Hiashi rogó por su recámara. Tenía tantas ganas de dormir que no tuvo de otra que adecuar una de las recámaras de invitados para lograr su cometido.


	45. Mi familia

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Aquí les traigo la continuación. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y sobre todo el que estén conmigo en este escrito que es de todos nosotros. Les pido que me disculpen por la tardanza, es que entre el trabajo, la familia y vida personal apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir, pero juro que no las dejaré hasta que las termine, Hehehe.**_

_**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y buen inicio de la siguiente. Que todo le salga de maravilla en lo que emprendan**_

_**Bis bald!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 45: Mi familia_**

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y todo iba de maravilla. Estaba completamente relajada después de escaparse nuevamente del enemigo y preparar con ello el siguiente asalto e ir a Konoha. Necesitaba urgentemente completar sus pendientes, sobre todo por haber visto la sonrisa de Naruto.

-Simplemente no puedo permitir que esto continúe así- Junko estaba más que apurada para solucionar todo y así ser libre. Desgraciadamente Reika estaba a la delantera y ese grupo estaba más que pendiente de sus movimientos. Nada ni nadie evitaría cumplir su misión. Por lo mismo tomó sus cosas, dejando una nota de agradecimiento a la familia que le albergó, salió a toda prisa hacia su destino. Caminó por largo tiempo sin parar y no fue hasta que llegó al trueno cuando decidió descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

-Buenas noches- Junko adentró a una peque tienda de víveres.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- una joven no mayor a diecinueve años habló después de dejar su revista a un lado.

-Estoy buscando miel de abeja real y ungüento de sábila, además de…- sacó de su mochila una pequeña lista y la vendedora sonrió gustosa por los pedidos que eran realmente caros.

-No se preocupe, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesita…-

Junko se preparó con todos los víveres y se fue a su habitación. Estaba segura que Reika buscaría a toda costa el deshacerse de Naruto con el jutsu que ella creo y por nada del mundo le daría esa ventaja. La odiaba más que nada en el mundo por traicionarla y provocar la muerte de su familia. ¿Qué le pasó por la cabeza a esa jovencita para darles la espalda? ¡Ella que le dio todo! Es cierto que no le confesó su más oscuro secreto y dejo que ella creyera que su verdadero padre era en verdad su tío, sin embargo ahora era lo menos que le importaba ya que había destrozado tanto amor por un simple acostón. ¡La odiaba rotundamente! Y eso que era su propia hija, su propia sangre.

-No permitiré que me ganes esta vez. Yo seré la que te de una verdadera lección y juro que nada ni nadie va a quitarme lo que me pertenece-

Junko dejo lo recién adquirido en la mesita de centro y se acostó en el sillón. Tenía mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo…

Para Reika era exactamente lo mismo. Habían pasado ya las tres semanas límite y estaban en camino hacia Konoha. Una parte de ella deseaba completamente deshacerse del sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que había hecho hasta el momento, pero por el otro no podía dejar atrás todo lo logrado y su ambición fue su fuerza, su único aliado.

_Destino_. Palabra hecha por los románticos de corazón. Esa palabra estaba más desaparecida en su ser que nada. Realmente deseaba evaporar la culpabilidad de su alma y por el otro continuar hasta destruir lo poco del amor que sentía en su corazón. Reika estaba acomodada en un pequeño futón al lado de Antaro intentando dormir, sin embargo ese no era un regalo que le daría la vida… el arma para destruir al Jinchuriki estaba más que lista y ahora solamente tenía que usarla y darle la victoria a su equipo. Se acostó de lado y miró su mochila, dándose cuenta que ella sí logró completar el experimento que su madre dejó pendiente y sería un orgullo para esa mujer que la abandonó sin más. Ella jamás permitiría que le pasara algo aún sabiendo que escondió su maternidad. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso estaba avergonzada de ser su madre? Para Reika era eso lo menos importante. Junko siempre fue su madre aún fingiendo ser su tía, la cuidó y protegió de todo mal, provocando que solo buscara su bien.

-No puedo perder todo lo que he logrado como si nada- pensó mientras observaba las estrellas. Se juró que el capricho por Naruto era por ser mujer estúpida y enamoradiza y el deseo de estar con él estaba desapareciendo. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que solo deseaba poder y fortuna. ¿Cómo cambiar eso por un hombre que no valía la pena? Pero eso sí, tomaría la vida de Naruto como venganza y poder.

No fue hasta que despertó su compañera de equipo para tomar un poco de agua, decidió dormir un rato desafiando a Morfeo y así hacer bien su último trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

¿A quién se le ocurría golpear tan fuerte la puerta? Era un hecho que el oído de Soma se había hecho más agudo con su embarazo y por lo mismo se dio cuenta que "alguien" estaba buscándoles… sino, él estaría acostado en el sillón con Sakura y continuando viendo esa película tan idiota. Tenía ya una semana de regreso de su luna de miel y, después de tener que hacer una misión exprés para Irikami, disfrutaba de su _familia_ esa tarde.

Caminó por primera vez con tanta flojera que estaba literalmente arrastrando los pies. No obstante, cuando abrió la puerta, fue derrumbado por una masa completamente blanca. Los lengüetazos y la baba eran símbolo que estaba siendo atacado por alguno de esos peludos perezosos… ¡que Dios le ayudase!

-¡Sasuke-Baka!- Kanno molestó feliz a ese humano. Conocía perfectamente el desagrado que tenía Sasuke ante su baba y por lo tanto no se despegó de él hasta dejar su marca por todo su rostro.

-Te dos tres… para… para que te quites- el pobre Uchiha estaba más que molesto, no había duda que recibiría un bienvenida así de los demás peludos…

-Okay. Gruñón- se separó de Sasuke y se sentó a su lado. Observó como él se secaba los rastros de baba con un pañuelo guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras se incorporaba.

-Kanno…- al estar limpio, se agachó para estar a su altura y acariciarle -¿Y tus hermanos?-

-Los huevones duermen o están con mi amada y hermosísima ama… ¡qué sé yo! Ahora estoy aquí y punto final -

-¿Entonces qué haces solo por estos rumbos?- no era normal ver a Kanno solo por el barrio Uchiha. Normalmente tenía que aguantar a los 5 zorros juntos, no a uno.

-No vengo solo, es sólo que mi amo fue por sake mientras yo llamaba a la puerta… ¡Y hasta que se te ocurre hacerlo! En verdad que eres un idiota- le contestó pudiéndose decir alegre. La propuesta de visitar a Sasuke había nacido de su amo y no le desagradó la idea… ¡el molestarle era tan vital como el agua!

-¿Naruto fue por sake?- ¿Acaso el mundo estaba loco? Por una parte estaba casa llena por tanta visita que había tenido desde que se casó y ahora su mejor y alejado amigo se le daba por visitarle…

-¡SI! Y me dijo que si le acompañaba, me regalaría mucho sake- se sentó y movió la cola, degustando de tan buenas caricias. –bueno, nos lo dijo a todos mis hermanos, pero yo fui el único que se levantó… es mejor tomar sake que ver a mi ama discutiendo con su familia…- los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos ante el asombro, ¿desde cuándo Kanno le comentaba tantas cosas? –Okay, es mejor ver a mi ama pero con eso de que mi amo andaba solito, pues por eso decidí aceptar su invitación de darme muchísimo Sake-

-Yo te dije que te regalaría _algo_ de sake, no mucho- la voz grave y neutral de Naruto provocó que Sasuke volteara y se levantara. –Y eso sería si _no_ babeabas a Uchiha-

-¡HN!- el zorro se acercó a su amo -¡Él tuvo la culpa por ser Uchiha! ¿Acaso yo provoqué que él tuviera esa cara tan idiota? Intenté sin resultados cambiarle ese estúpido rostro con mi maravillosa baba, pero no hago milagros. Además no es justo que no me de sake si por mí este desgraciado nos abrió-

-Hn… Lo sé- contestó Naruto al ver como Sasuke fruncía el ceño. Poco a poco entendía el porqué a todos sus zorros les encantaba hacerle maldades al pobre hombre, y si, era agradable hacerlo.

**-Ahora resulta que te importa que nuestros zorros le molesten… ¡ME LLEVA! No puedo creer que andes con estupideces como estas…-**

-No me preocupa, me agrada molestarle y verle enojado-

**-Más te vale Naruto… más te vale-**

Se podía decir que esta llegada fue demasiado extraña. Naruto no había pisado territorio Uchiha desde que se había mudado oficialmente con los Hyuga después de su boda, no obstante el que estuviera ahí le generaba tanto gusto en Sasuke: les daría tanta felicidad a los nuevos integrantes de su familia la visita de Naruto, sólo esperaba que a Kariko no se le ocurriera hacer de las suyas.

-Bienvenido, Naruto- le buscó con la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Hn…-

-Pues bien, no te quedes afuera… lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo contigo, Kanno-

-Ya quisieras…- y sin decir más, tomó las bolsas que tenía su amo con su hocico para colocarse al lado de su amo. Los tres comenzaron a caminar por el gran barrio Uchiha.

Naruto estaba asombrado por los grandes cambios presentes en lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Sasuke. No recordaba la pintura blanca en casi todas las paredes ni los símbolos Uchiha pintados por todos lados. No había duda que Sasuke estaba luchando para reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue su clan, su hogar.

Cuando Hinata le comentó que sería tío, al principio le dijo que estaba loca, pero al entender que Sakura estaba embarazada, por poco le da un paro cardiaco. Obviamente conocía cierta actividad entre esos dos (enchinándose toda su piel al recordar cierta espantosa y horripilante escena en la Nube), sin embargo el conocer que por fin Sasuke aumentaría el número de integrantes de su familia le desarrolló una paz dentro de todo su ser. ¿Feliz ante el bienestar de su antigua familia? Un poco… si, podría ser…

.

.

.

.

**-¡Vas a tomar unas copas con ese idiota! Me sorprende tu interés con esos amigos tuyos-** el Kyubi se burlaba de su carcelero.

-Hinata me comentó que tengo que…- calló de pronto y con una leve sonrisa –eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte-

**-Maldigo el momento en que recuperaste algo de tu vida… ¡pero me las vas a pagar Naruto! Y no solo tú, ¡también tu hembra! Se aprovechó de mi y eso es algo que jamás le perdonaré… ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS MOCOSO IDIOTA?-** el demonio comenzó a gritar al ver como Naruto se alejaba de la jaula.

-Lo que digas…- y se retiró de ese calabozo… por hoy no deseaba escuchar más sermones del Kyubi.

.

.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- Sasuke rompió de pronto el cómodo silencio entre los dos.

-Con mucha flojera pero bien.- contestó Naruto al chocar miradas.

-¿Y eso?-

-Tsunade no quiere que…- suspiró rendido –tiene alguna cosa rara que proponerme y no deja que salga de la aldea-

-Oh…- era cierto. Desde que Sakura estaba embarazada, Tsunade decidió detener cualquier movimiento del equipo 7… Naruto incluido. -¿Y no sabes de qué se trata?-

-No- entrecerró los ojos, expresando molestias –y ni me dirá hasta que esté todo listo-

-Hn…- ambos guardaron silencio.

-Uchiha…- ahora inicio la plática Naruto… ¡sí que era difícil!

-Hn…- este le miró de lado y se encontró con un rubor extraño… ¿qué le estaba pasando por la mente a ese idiota?

-Verás…- suspiró, pero tenía que hacerlo por su amada que le encargó explícitamente. Entregarle a Sasuke los regalos preparados sin que los demás vieran. –Hinata me…- se detuvo y sacó de la bolsa que cargaba Kanno una pequeña cajita negra con un listón blanco, generando este un bello moño. –Toma-

-¿Hn?- le contestó sin entender, deteniéndose también -¿Qué es esto?-

-Ábrelo- Sasuke, o era más tonto de lo que recordaba o no entendió que ese era un regalo.

Cuando desató ese listón blanco, abrió la pequeña cajita y se encontró con tres pequeños llaveros con la forma del símbolo Uchiha. Eran de oro blanco e incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes. Sasuke miró asombrado el pequeño regalo. Cuando buscó al causante de esa felicidad, le encontró rascándose la cabeza en forma de pena y con ese rubor.

-Es tu regalo de bodas…- tomó nuevamente de la bolsa otra cajita, pero esta vez de color banco con el moño negro –este es para Sakura- y haciendo varios sellos, apareció una caja más grande de color blanca y moño rojo. –Esta es por el bebé. Tienen que abrirla a media noche, de preferencia-

-Gracias- y sonrió. Su amigo regresaba poco a poco con ellos y eso le llenaba de felicidad. Estaba recuperando lo que jamás debió de perder.

-Hn… dale las gracias a Hinata- comenzó a caminar con la caja en mano –Ella fue la de la idea, yo solo los conseguí-

-Gracias de todos modos…- dejó pasar algunos segundos –…Naruto-

–Y vengo también a decirles algo importante- para ese momento estaban observando una gran casa llena de luces y ruido casi al término del barrio, símbolo de la alegría de sus ocupantes. –Hinata no pudo venir por una reunión con su clan, es por eso que vengo en el nombre de los dos-

-¿Importante?- alzó una ceja -¿Puedes… adelantarme algo?- sin importarle su reputación, dejó que su curiosidad le ganara.

-Curioso- notó inmediatamente el tono de voz y la alegría puesta en la pregunta anterior… y no se le ocurrió contestar de otra manera. Sonrió levemente al ver la cara tan roja de ese Uchiha.

-¡HN!- Le descubrió.

-¡AMO!- Kanno que estaba callado atento a la plática, no pudo más y rió fuertemente. -¿Acaso no le he dado recomendaciones para contestarle a este humanoide?- ambos humanos le miraron –Puede decirle: _deja de meterte en mis cosas, tarado no metas tus narices en donde no te incumbe, shannaro imprudente…_ en fin_, _hay muchas cosas que le puede decir a este simple Uchiha-

-¡Kanno del demonio!- ¿Humanoide? Ese apestoso animal insignificante le dijo humanoide… ¡Le dijo humanoide! Esta vez encontraría la venganza más fuerte que tendría ante ese zorro del mal.

-No peleen… Sasuke, voy a casarme-

De acuerdo, eso era lo que menos se esperaban. Tanto Kanno, que no pudo creer que su amado amo lo soltara tan fácil, como Sasuke miraron atónitos al rubio.

-¿Qué?- Naruto se alejó de ellos ante el asombro que presentaban esos dos. No dijo nada malo, al contrario… entonces, ¿por qué esa cara? Tendría que preguntarle a Hinata qué cosa era esa expresión… o tal vez a Soma, ella le entendía de la misma manera.

-OH… ¡NARUTO!- cuando Soma les comentó que el visitante era nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo jefe, Arashi se puso como loca esperando en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha-Haruno, así que, al ver a cierto rubio, corrió fuertemente y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo y tirándole fuertemente. -¡HERMANO! ¡Viniste a visitarnos!- ambos se encontraban en el suelo, ella arriba de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. –No te imaginas la felicidad que m… ¿Naruto?- se separó de él y aterrada vio como el pobre hombre se había dado con la maseta de la puerta y se encontraba semiinconsciente -¡NARUTO!-

-¡BRUTA!- Kanno dejó las bolsas en el suelo para socorrer a su pobre amo -¡LE HAS NOQUEADO! ¡Idiota!-

…_Veinte minutos después…_

-¡Lo lamento tanto Hinata-chan!- Arashi se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la estancia, observando junto con todos como Hinata acariciaba ciertos hilos dorados de un inconsciente prometido, estando ambos acomodados en el gran sillón.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Le mandó para darles la noticia de su boda mientras arreglaba ciertas cosas con su padre y representantes del clan y aterrado llegó Kanno diciéndole que habían tumbado a su amo por una muestra de amor humano, generando que ella fuera directamente a socorrer a su querido. -No pasa nada, al contrario. Hace mucho que no les veía tan alegres-

-¿Alegres? ¡Cómo vamos a estar felices al ver a Naruto inconsciente por la culpa de mi hermana!- Kyo estaba al lado de Soma, Kazuki y Kariko. En cambio, Sasuke, Sakura y Kemura estaban trayendo la cena.

-Ya les dije que no pasa nada… ha recibido golpes más duros- sonrió mientras acarició nuevamente esos rubios cabellos.

-Sin embargo no era necesario que hicieran semejante muestra. Mi amo va a tener jaqueca por horas- Kanno estaba molesto con los humanos. No deseaba que ese acto regresara su "negatismo".

-No quise lastimarlo, lo juro- La pobre Arashi estaba tan apenada, que no sabía poner la cara.

-¡Bah! Olvídalo, ya no es necesario que tengas pena, te hemos perdonado- Haki estaba degustando de un maravilloso Sake, de la misma manera que sus hermanos.

-Pobre, enfrentarse primero a su suegro para después a Arashi…- Jirato estaba aguantándose la risa y preguntándose el porqué no estuvo presente en esa caída.

-Oh vamos peludos- Hinata solo reía –no ven que la pobre de Arashi está tan apenada-

-¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE!- todos gritaron en unísono, haciendo reír a Hinata fuertemente. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke y Kazuki eran tan participativos?

-Hn… son demasiado ruidosos- la voz suave de Naruto se escuchó interrumpiendo el inicio de peleas entre los hermanos tanto humanos como peludos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Hinata se agachó un poco para depositar un beso en esa cabeza vendada.

-Bien- sin que nadie se enterara más que su mujer, se acomodó mejor en esos dotes femeninos para abrazarla fuertemente y con ello comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente –y ahora mucho mejor-

-Nunca cambiarás- ella rió al ver como Naruto comenzaba a sacar su lado "pervertido" sin problemas.

-Naruto… ¿me perdonas? Te juro que jamás intenté lastimarte, al contrario. Yo sólo estaba emoc…-

-Hn- con la pesadez del mundo se levantó y así pudo sentarse a un lado de su amada. –Nunca cambiarás-

-No, creo que no…-

-Bueno, ya que Naruto-kun está despierto…- Soma sonrió al ver una escena que deseó por tanto tiempo. -¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?-

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron y con una micro sonrisa por parte del rubio, les explicaron el porqué de su alegría. Ante eso todos le felicitaron con gusto, bueno, casi todos ya que Kariko bufó molesta y ante un "yo ya soy mujer quedada", dejó la sala indignada. Los demás rieron y cenaron juntos.

Eso sí, Sasuke, una vez que todos se fueron a descansar faltando media hora para las doce, le pidió a Sakura estar a solas y la levó a su habitación.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, mi vida?- Ella le preguntó antes de ser acorralada entre la puerta y su esposo. Recibió uno de esos besos llenos de amor.

-Hay nuevas, Sa-ku-ra-

-¿Nuevas? Oh vamos Sasuke-kun, no me tengas con la duda-

El azabache se alejó de ella solo un momento y le acercó el regalo que le dio Naruto: la cajita blanca con moño negro. Sonrió al ver contrariedad en esas esmeraldas. -Es tu regalo de bodas por parte de Naruto y Hinata- sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón la cajilla que le tocó a él y sonriendo nuevamente se lo mostró a su mujer. –A mí me tocó esto- Le mostró los llaveros.

-Son hermosos- Los tomó con mucho cuidado y se sintió tan feliz por el gran tesoro que tenía en sus manos. Estaban recuperando a su amigo, definitivamente él regresaría. Cuando Naruto sonrió libremente ante la travesura de Arashi y Kyo a los zorros, la tristeza que estaba en su ser fue desvaneciendo en tiempo récord.

-Veamos que te han regalado…- Sin esconder su curiosidad, la besó fugazmente en los labios. Así, como si fueran dos niños pequeños, desataron rápidamente el listón y con otro beso abrieron al mismo tiempo la caja.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que tenían enfrente. Era un guardapelo (Dahia: no se si está bien la traducción, es un _Medaillon_, un dije donde se guardan dos fotos…) de oro rojo con el símbolo Uchiha y Haruno grabado en ambas caras como símbolo de la unión y la nueva familia, colgada en un hermosa cadena de oro blanco.

-Oh por Dios…- Sakura no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas escapistas salieran. Estaba completamente conmovida por tal acto. –Es hermoso- y abrazó a su esposo.

Para ambos fue el mejor regalo que pudieron recibir. El cariño de su hermano podrían recuperarlo, era un hecho :D

-Te amo tanto mi vida, te amo mucho- Sakura tomó el rostro de su amado y le besó fugazmente y repetidamente, demostrándole la gran felicidad que tenía. ¡Qué felicidad!

-Y no es todo…- Sasuke se separó de ella y limpio las lagrimas con sus propios labios. –Esto es del bebé- y señalando la cama, le mostró la otra caja blanca. Miro inmediatamente la hora y notó que faltaban 5 minutos. Tomó su mano y saliendo rápidamente por el balcón, le indició que le siguiera.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Sakura estaba siguiendo a su esposo para llegar al techo.

-Tenemos solo 5 minutos, ven- tomó su mano y estando en el balcón la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo al techo. –Nos lo manda Naruto y Hinata, especificando que tenemos que abrirlo a media noche.-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si, vamos!-

Se acomodaron en el tejado y, siendo media noche abrieron un maravilloso regalo. En esta caja se encontraba una hermosa esfera de cristal con una base metálica que, en el momento que la luz de la luna la tocó, comenzó a brillar por sí misma. Su brillo era un rojo tenue, y dentro de esta existía una especie de gas rojizo que se movía contantemente. Era una lámpara para la cuna del bebé.

-Wow, que hermoso- Sakura le ganó las palabras a Sasuke, quien por alguna extraña razón, sintió una gran tranquilidad al ver esa esfera… ambos tocaron la esfera y se deleitaron por su belleza. ¿Cómo funcionaba? Era un hecho que con chakra, no obstante la pregunta fue de quien.

-No puedo creerlo- Sasuke dejó de ver la esfera para dedicarse a observar el cielo.

-¿Qué no puedes creer, mi vida?-

-Sakura, después de todo lo que hice y destruí, por fin tengo de _nuevo _a mi familia… ¿te das cuenta?- él comentó mirando la luna. Sakura le buscó y sonrió al encontrar en ese rostro serio y muy masculino por vez primera una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y te prometo que te ayudaré a cuidarla…- tomó su mano bronceada y la colocó en su vientre. Inmediatamente sus miradas chocaron -…por siempre-

-Gracias, mi Sakura…-

.

.

.

.

Estaban en su recámara… si humanos, ¡Su recámara! No podían creer que después de semejante travesura tuvieran la oportunidad de recibir semejante premio. Y más porque el propio líder del clan se los propuso. Esto era para celebrar: el lugar tenía 5 suaves cojines color blanco, agregando un suave y maravilloso tapete rojo en el centro y para terminar… ¡un gran y maravilloso patio central! Era lo que siempre habían soñado. Con su amo habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar confort, pero ahora era lo máximo.

Era todo un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad.

Agregando que el amo andaba de un humor tan cálido… como nunca. La visita al barrio Uchiha había limpiado muchas impurezas entre ellos y lo mejor de todo fue que lograron hacerlo reír. Ahora entendían cuando su ama les contaba acerca de lo grato que es escuchar a ese hombre sonreír, ya que los llenaba de una paz y tranquilidad que les duraría por un buen rato.

Se encontraban descansando deliciosamente en su nuevo hogar sin ganas de salir o hacer travesuras cuando llegó a sus narices un olor que…

.

.

.

-Hn…-

Se encontraba tan cómoda en la cama que no deseaba levantarse. Había dormido tan placenteramente esa noche, después de una gran y extenuante noche de pasión con su prometido, que deseó con todas sus fuerzas no moverse de ese rico lugar y disfrutar de las manos de Morfeo. Intentó buscar a su gran amor para sentir más calor, pero al estirar su brazo no lo encontró.

-¿Eh?- se levantó y se encontró sola en esa gran recámara. -¿Naruto?-

Se estiró y tomando una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, fue directamente al baño. No estaba ahí… ¿dónde se había metido ese rubio? Tomó a los minutos su bata y salió en búsqueda del desaparecido. ¡Ha! Tenía que encontrarle para arreglar algunas cosillas de Irikami que le llegaron y así terminar con todo lo pendiente y disfrutar de sus días de paz. Caminó algunos pasos por ese gran pasillo y cuando estaba a punto de girar a la sala, recordando que lo encontró ahí en la mañana de ayer leyendo un libro, llegó un olor tan delicioso a sus sentidos que sin pensarlo se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Aún no?- Hinata se acercó lentamente al escuchar una de esas voces que tanto quería.

-¡Calla Haki! ¡No desesperes!- los demás le contestaron enérgicos y una pequeña risa masculina se escuchó, indicándole a la ojiperla en dónde andaba Naruto. Se acercó a la puerta y pudo ver algo que quedaría en su memoria el resto de su vida: los 5 zorros agitando sus respectivas colas de manera circular y continua, atentos a los movimientos que podían ver de Naruto por el hecho que se encontraban detrás de la barra... y el rubio se había puesto un delantal blanco encima de su pijama (Dahia: nada de rosa o con florecitas… ¡él es todo un macho! Y yo odio el rosa con florecitas… _innerDahia_: y todo lo que es rosa… _¡GUACALA!_ XD, que eso se lo ponga Hinata o mejor Sakura… o Sasuke (¿se imaginan al gran Uchiha con algo rosa que no sea el cabello de Sakura en él XD? ¡Voy a ponerlos a pensar en un delantal o… unos bóxers rosas con fresas! Hahahahaha que sexy Uchiha), pero nosotros tres jamás) y preparaba algo en un gran wok.

-Pero tengo hambre- intentó justificarse.

-Pero nada- Kanno sentenció –tenemos que esperar a que esté listo-

-¿Cómo sabremos que está listo?- Hikaru comentó triste –Yo también muero de hambre-

-Si serán idiotas… ¡cuando le ponga curry podremos comerlo!- Jirato estaba de tan buen humor que no le importaba nada que sus hermanos le dijeran.

Naruto no dijo nada. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento, ¿desde cuándo no cocinaba? Era uno de esos pasatiempos que no podía hacer todo el tiempo por su "ajetreada" vida…

Lo malo de todo esto era que esa barra les estorbaba mucho, imposibilitándoles el observar si su amo ya había puesto el curry. Por lo que Jirato, en un arranque, intentó levantarse y apoyarse en la misma barra y así poder observar, pero una mirada azulada lo detuvo.

-Hasta que esté listo- Naruto le señaló con la pala y con una mirada acusadora –no lo intenten- y siguió con lo suyo.

-Rayos- pensaron todos los zorros unánimemente, obteniendo una gran distracción cuando escucharon una risa proveniente del pasillo. Todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con que su ama se estaba botando de la risa (Dahia: gracias por la palabra amiga mía… Athenea. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti… MUCHAS GRACIAS!).

-Hahahahaha-

-¿Ama, se encuentra bien?- Haki se acercó con dos saltos -¿Le pasa algo?-

-Nada… ¡todos son tan geniales!- y lo abrazó.

-Buenos días- Naruto sonrió levemente y siguió con lo suyo.

-Buenos días- se acercó a la barra y estando a punto de rebasarla para abrazar al rubio este volteó y señalándola con su pala (que ahora traía camarones pegados) hizo que se detuviera -¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó ante un posible rechazo.

-Hasta que esté listo…- levantó una ceja al ver la contrariedad en esos ojos perla –nadie puede pasar-

-¿Ni yo?- preguntó asombrada, recibiendo un "no" -¿Por qué?-

-Por respeto a ellos- y siguió en lo suyo.

-Ah bueno- Ahora entendía, no es que la rechazara como tontamente pensó… más bien era simple respeto a los zorros. No cabía duda que Naruto había cambiado.

Ella sentada en uno de los bancos y los peludos detrás, esperaba fervientemente ese guiso que al parecer era un manjar completo… ¡y agregando el cuidado del rubio para poner exactamente todos los ingredientes era fenomenal!

Por segunda vez el más pequeño de los zorros se subió a uno de los bancos para asomarse, intentando que su amo no lo notara y antes de que sus hermanos le reprendieran, la misma Hinata le acarició y permitió que se quedara. A los segundos, todos los zorro se apoyaban en los 4 bancos libres, con la diferencia es que Kahiki quedó sostenido de las piernas de su ama, recargando su cabeza en ella.

-Los consientes demasiado- suspirando comentó Naruto, al parecer resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer ante esa mujer tan dadivosa? Nada, realmente nada… ¿Nada? Este… bueno, pensándolo bien nada no era una respuesta posible…

-No es cierto- acariciaba como podía las cabezas de todos –eso no es verdad-

-Créeme que si lo es- y para el grito de felicidad de sus amigos, tomó el último ingrediente y comenzó a esparcirlo en todo su guiso.

-¡EL CURRY!- un gran alarido de felicidad asustó a Hinata y generó una pequeña risa en Naruto.

-¿Cu… curry?-

-¡Si ama!- Jirato movía la cola rápidamente –eso quiere decir que está listo-

-¡Tengo hambre!- Haki se bajó del banco y comenzó a saltar -¡Ya está listo!-

-Seee… el amo sí que tiene un gran potencial culinario… ¡su fuerza de la juventud es increíble!- ahora Kahiki acompañó

Y así todos comenzaron a brincar y moverse de una manera alegre. Hinata mientras tanto no dejaba de ver el movimiento de su amado, sorprendiéndose por ver tanta delicadeza en ese hombre…

Ella, en esas semanas, había conocido gran parte de la infancia de Naruto, intentando guardar el terror que sentía cuando él le contaba los momentos de soledad. ¿Cómo imaginar que él tenía que reprimir todo impulso de salir a las calles de la aldea por el hecho de ser atacado y despreciado por cualquiera que le viera? ¿Cómo no sentir odio ante todos los aldeanos por arruinar una fecha que debería de ser importante para un ser humano: su cumpleaños? Además ella nunca supo que Naruto comenzó su vida después de escapar del orfanato teniendo solo 4 años de edad.

Hinata empezó a entender poco a poco y de forma segura el comportamiento de Naruto. Vislumbró el hecho de las travesuras que él realizaba o de ese comportamiento infantil e inmaduro… simplemente era porque buscaba atención. El hecho de que sus padres murieron (o lo abandonaron como él creyó mucho tiempo), creó en él una coraza ante el mundo para no ser lastimado. No obstante todo eso cambió a través de los años, encontrando paz en su niñez primeramente con Iruka-sensei. Él había destrozado el odio que Naruto sentía a toda Konoha, mostrándole la grandeza que tenía como ser vivo y que pasare lo que pasare, él siempre estaría con él.

Después llegó Shikamaru y Chouji, sin olvidar a Kiba. Las travesuras y juegos que tenía con ellos le mostraron que no era un monstruo, ya que lo veían como un igual: como un amigo.

Al enterarse que tenía al demonio dentro de él aniquiló su seguridad, entendiendo de pronto el odio de todos, no obstante el propio Iruka confió en él, salvando su vida y regalándole su Hitai-ie demostró que era un shinobi digno de Konoha y que era tan valioso por cuidar al ser más destructivo del mundo ninja en su interior… que no lo odiaba por lo pasado con sus padres y que aceptaba a Naruto por ser _Naruto_ y no el demonio de nueve colas.

Y lo mejor llegó: el surgimiento del equipo 7, tener como mejores amigos a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei… el conocer a Jiraiya-sama y entrenar con él… pelearse con Tsunade-sama, ganarse el collar del primero y el aprecio de la rubia…

Lástima que eso cambió cuando le entregó su vida al Kyubi.

Naruto era muy masculino y, después de perder todos sus sentimientos, aprendió a expresarse por vías físicas. Primero, se comunicaba con sexo. Él podía llegar a ser asombrosamente tierno y cariñoso, pero necesitaba ese incentivo físico para confiar lo suficiente y poder hablar. Ella (y sólo ella) pudo ver esos grandes cambios desde que ellos dos se pertenecían. El rubio simplemente se abrió completamente y raramente le daba contestaciones secas o cortas.

El tiempo que había compartido con él desde que regresó del Olvido y de su despertar, aceleró el proceso. Al ir bajando la guardia, la calidez surgía sin necesidad sexual por que él ya se había abierto con ella. Su aislamiento comenzaba a desaparecer… ya no mostraba ese mecanismo de autodefensa.

Segundo, él se comunicaba con la mirada y su porte. Cualquiera que lo conociera podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía simplemente al verlo. Enojado, triste, molesto, feliz… comenzaba a ser él de nuevo.

-Traigan sus trastes, está listo- la voz del ojiazul rompió sus pensamientos, agregando el sonido estridente que generaron los 5 zorros por salir disparados a su habitación por lo solicitado.

-¿Ahora si puedo acercarme?- la voz llena de júbilo generó una pequeña sonrisa en él y cuando Naruto le extendió los brazos corrió a su lado para darle un fuerte y generoso abrazo. –muy buenos días mi Naruto-

-Buenos días mi Hinata- y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

No cabía duda que le encantaba besarla. Sentirla de él era lo mejor del mundo. Por desgracia, 5 animales hambrientos interrumpieron su maravillosa unión por llegar y pelearse por ser el primero en comer.

-Hn…- seguía abrazando a Hinata, solamente recargó su cabeza en el cuello de ella, agachándose un poco –Kahiki llegó primero… y Hikaru, te esperas al último-

-¡NO! Eso no es justo- el último nombrado agachó su cabeza, entristecido.

-Hehehehe-

Naruto se separó de Hinata, no sin antes besarle el cuello y sirviéndole primero a ella (ganándose quejidos por parte de sus mascotas, pero era una dama y las damas primero), tomó el primer plato y sirvió. Tuvo el cuidado de no colocar en sus trastes: tomates muy rojos para Kanno, champiñones demasiado cocidos a Jirato, camarones enteros para Hikaru, cebolla para Kahiki. Haki era el único que no se enfermaba con comida, pero eso sí, nada de sake dulce para él.

Acomodó los platos de esos seres tan fieles enfrente de sus dueños y al servirse él mismo, se dirigió al lado de Hinata. –Provecho- y todos comenzaron el desayuno.

-¡Pero qué delicia!- Hinata estaba asombrada ante el manjar que degustaba. El arroz combinado con mariscos, pollo, cerdo, unas especias y el curry le daban un toque tan especial… ¡nunca había comido algo así en su vida! (AMO ese platillo… ¡viva España!)

-Lo… lo sabemos…- Haki contestó con el hocico lleno.

-Ya… nos… merec…íamos… esto- Kanno continuó y fueron las últimas palabras antes de que alguno terminara su platillo.

-Hn…- Naruto estaba entretenido comiendo, mientras era observado por su amada.

Y como era de esperarse, todos los zorros pidieron más. Aunque esperarían a que los humanos buscaran repetir para no interrumpir el aire de paz que emanaban esos dos… ¡sus amos eran la neta! (Dahia: Muchas gracias por esta palabra mi amiga Laura, me encantó XD)

-Eh, Na… Naru… Naruto…- Hinata terminó su plato y se ruborizó instantáneamente.

-Dime- la miró y no pudo más. Rió fuertemente y la abrazó, generando un rojizo más notorio en ella.

-¿Pu… puedo ser… servirme más?-

-¡Hahahahaha!- la estrechó aún más –No tienes que pedirme eso, sabes que si- se separó de ella solo un poco y la besó dulcemente.

-Gra… gracias-

-Dame tu plato, te sirvo-levantándose rápidamente lo tomó y viendo esas colas tan movedizas y rastro naranja en esos hocicos blancos –a ustedes también-

-¡Seee! ¡Uhu! ¡Gracias!- Fueron gritos de ellos. Sonriendo levemente repitió el cuidado de servirles a todos ellos y a esa mujer que le veía con asombro. ¡Cuánto los amaba!

-Buenos días- otra voz se escuchó desde la puerta, haciendo que todos dejaran de comer y le atendieran.

-¡Buenos días Hiashi-sama!- los peludos saludaron con una reverencia y continuaron con su gran labor.

-Muy buenos días, papá-

-Buenos días- Naruto se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Sigan comiendo, no se detengan-

-¿Gusta?- el rubio se acercó a su platillo y dejando a todos anonadados recibió un "si" del recién llegado.

-Gracias-

Y se unió para degustar semejante manjar.

-Uzumaki-san, está delicioso-

-Hn…-

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así?- Hinata lo abrazó, disfrutando de esos brazos tan protectores alrededor de su cintura.

¿Aprender? Bueno, era un hecho de que el ramen era su platillo predilecto, no obstante en sus viajes se cultivó en el arte culinario observando a sus compañeros y a las diversas cocineras con las que convivió… ¿Quién le enseño? Qué buena pregunta -La soledad es la mejor maestra que pude tener- dejó algunos segundos antes de contestar y separándose de Hinata la besó y tomó el plato de su suegro -¿Más?-

_**Soledad.**_ Esa palabra era tan dura. Tanto Hiashi como Hinata se vieron y se juraron quitar todo el dolor que tenía el rubio en su interior.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es tiempo. No podemos esperar más- El hombre se colocó completamente recto, listo para lo que venía.

-Como ordenes Danzou. Sólo recuerda que el chico tiene que venir conmigo. Por nada del mundo permitiré que lo alejes de mi lado esta vez-

-No me importa lo que hagas con él, sólo quiero muerto al legado de Yondaime, ¿entiendes?-

-¡Oh si!- Ferme estaba saliendo de la oficina del funcionario AMBU completamente de negro. –El destruir esa naciente felicidad es mi prioridad. Tendremos lo que hemos buscado por tanto tiempo, amigo mío…-

Y salió completamente feliz porque esta vez, no fallaría.

CONTINUARÁ…


	46. Mi vengaza al fin Teil 1

**La posesión del Kyubi**

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola holaaa!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo con un chapter más. Estoy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo que he planeado por meses. ¡No me maten! Era más que necesario para el giro de la historia que busco. ¿Les gustará? ¡Espero que si!**_

_**Lo dedico a cada uno de ustedes y espero que pueda verles pronto en las demás historias. Quiero pedirles perdón por la tardanza, no hay pretextos que valgan, sólo que mi vida se ha vuelto un total caos y por lo mismo tengo muy poco tiempo para mí y para las historias, pero quiero que quede claro que no voy a dejar de escribir… :D**_

_**¿Me perdonan?**_

_**Ya sin más, agradeciendo de igual manera todos sus reviews, nos leemos pronto XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 46: Mi venganza… al fin (Teil 1)**

Tres largas semanas cumplidas después de todos los planes.

Tres terribles semanas donde estaban todas sus ilusiones y metas plasmadas esperando para ser cumplidas.

Tres soñadas semanas para cumplir esa venganza que por años soñó.

Corría con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y sabiendo que le faltaba menos para lograr sus fines, incrementó su energía a niveles jamás sentidos. Por fin todos esos años de sufrimiento y aislamiento darían frutos. ¡Qué frutos! Y nos solo eso, su grupo estaba igual de ilusionado ante lo que pasaría esa misma noche. ¿Cómo no buscar venganza de esos seres que le quitaron todo? ¡Pagarían caro el haberse metido con él! Así que, después de abandonar Konoha con las trampas que acomodó, encontró a esos mocosos que estaban ya muy cerca del punto "cero".

-Ferme…- Yue adelantó unos cuantos pasos para ponerse a la altura de su jefe. Estando a su lado derecho, decidió hablarle. -¿Aún no recibe luz verde de ese estúpido ciego?-

-No muchacho, pero tenemos que estar lo más cerca posible para dar el golpe-

-Ok- Yue y Ántaro eran los más felices ante eso… ¡podrían enfrentarse nuevamente al rubio y así desquitar sus energías! Hasta eso tendrían más suerte esa vez por la excelente estaca que guardaban en su portaobjetos. Sin más, ese Jinchuriki no se les escaparía por nada del mundo.

-¿Reika tienes hambre?- Ántaro en cambio, se colocó al lado de esa mujer que tenía una rara seriedad. Desde que salieron de su escondite, la pobre adulta traía un humor de los mil demonios, agregando esa rara cara de "malos amigos" ¿Qué le pasaba por su cabeza?

-No, para nada- La miró y le regaló una sonrisa. Ante eso, la chica le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Entonces… ¿estás preocupada por Shajiro? Todavía no ha regresado de la misión para distraer a los Irikami…-

-Él es fuerte, sobrevivirá, ya lo verás- Reika continuó con su camino. No tenía deseos de hablar con alguien.

Sin embargo, Antaro no entendió nada de eso. -Lo sé, por algo es mi hermano mayor y tengo que por lo menos fingir que me preocupo por él… hehehehe-

-¡Alto!- La voz de Ferme detuvo cualquier movimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- todos los Shinobi que le acompañaban se detuvieron inmediatamente.

-La luz verde…- señaló un pájaro completamente negro volando sobre ellos. Por lo que, sin más palabras, se acomodaron en el área, esperando su turno. Danzou logró dar el paso final.

Hasta eso le alegró a Ferme el terreno: era una zona árida, con poca vegetación y un sinfín de piedras de varios tamaños. En ese lugar, Ántaro y Yue tendrían libre movimiento… Reika también, pero en ella no confiaba nada de nada. Shajiro había dado ya el primer paso y esperaba fervientemente que la trampa funcionara ya que así el fin de todo comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos horas después de que Irikami le llamara y para su desgracia, no daban con el lugar. ¿Qué significó todo eso? Sasuke, Naruto, Kemura y Kenji habían sido llamados repentinamente de su tranquilidad familiar y entrenamiento para detener a un extraño Shinobi, quien había invocado a sus bestias y así sustraer el pergamino negro de la aldea del Viento, sin embargo al llegar no encontraron absolutamente nada. ¡Rayos! Lo peor era que cada uno tenía misiones después por separado gracias a sus queridos y ponderados Kages.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Kemura simplemente estaba molesto ante lo que veía. Por primera vez, Irikami les mandó un aviso falso. ¿O no?

-…- Naruto no estaba de humor para contestar. Salió de casa después de un arduo entrenamiento con Hinata y Neji para nada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Sasuke, mientras tanto, buscó con su Sharingan algún indicio. Pero estaba limpio el terreno. Sin más siguió a Kenji, quien se estaba fiando de la nariz de su animal para encontrar algo… ¡y Bingo! Detrás de unas columnas destruidas y llenas de una extraña vegetación encontró un rastro de chakra. Caminó sigilosamente hacia ese lugar y apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarles rápidamente a los demás que tenían que correr y esconderse, era una trampa.

Una gran explosión logró derribar todo lo que estaba a la redonda, generando que los cuatro hombres salieran de escombros. Hasta eso lograron esconderse a tiempo y así no salir gravemente lastimados. Kenji, dejando pasar dos minutos aproximadamente, salió de un hueco que él mismo cavó. -¿Todos están bien?-

-Si…- respondieron uno a uno de sus compañeros, sin embargo encontraron que el rubio estaba acompañado por el mismo Kyubi, a una altura considerable.

-¿Hn?- los demás le miraron mientras eran viles exportadores de lo que ocurría. Naruto acariciaba el lomo de su prisionero mientras este le decía en un idioma completamente desconocido por los presentes, suponiendo cada uno que era algo importante ya que el rubio se dedicó a bufar.

-¿Naruto?- Kemura le miró con duda. ¿Por qué Naruto convocó al Kyubi? Eso significaba solo grandes problemas.

**-Tenemos que regresar a Konoha, Kyo está en serios problemas-** El Kyubi caminó hacia ellos moviendo sus nueve colas. Esta vez rompió su promesa y tuvo que salir del cuerpo de Naruto ya que esa explosión causaría grandes estragos a su persona estando dentro de su carcelero. Lo único bueno de esto es que Naruto lo entendió y no le exigió que regresara.

-¡Kyubi!- Kenji se sorprendió al verle tan "amigable" y no solo eso, encontró fastidio en Zorro blanco. Pobre, tener que batallar con semejante bestia no debería de ser fácil.

**-No tengo tiempo de explicarles, pero si no nos vamos ahora, estarán en un grave problema y dudo que puedan con ello-** Miró a Naruto –**Te compensaré, así que no me veas con esa mirada de idiota insatisfecho-**

-Hn…- El nombrado caminó como pudo hacia el demonio de nueve colas y al colocar su mano sobre su lomo peludo, sus energías regresaron a la normalidad. Inmediatamente miró a los demás antes de continuar. –Haré lo que pueda por detenerlo, mientras vayan por ayuda, la necesitaremos-

Y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-¡Caray! ¿Por qué no puede ser más comunicativo? Bah, yo hablaré con los demás, les encargo a ese imbécil- Kenji tomó más de su Sake antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Tenemos que avisar a Tsunade-sama que algo está pasando- Kemura miró a Sasuke, quien estaba observando lo que quedó de pie de la piedra en donde estaba el explosivo. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Este chakra me parece extraño- se acercó y tomó una pequeña muestra de los residuos de tan singular chakra. –Antes de que explotara, logré notar una carga exagerada del mismo… no lo entiendo. ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no me pasó nada…- Kemura cruzó los brazos. -¿Qué habrá sido eso?-

-Hn…- se levantó nuevamente y sin más, se dirigieron a Konoha.

.

.

.

**-Ya te dije que no tuve de otra… ¡Cuántas veces tengo que señalártelo!-**

-¿Y no pudiste avisarme? ¡Me dejaste sin energía!- Naruto estaba saltando entre las ramas mientras se dirigía hacia Konoha.

**-Ese chakra me hubiera paralizado y por lo mismo no tendrías energía alguna, igual que yo… ¡malditos humanos! Estaban buscando eliminarnos del mapa sin siquiera luchar- **

-…- Naruto meditaba lo dicho. Cuando sintió el golpe de chakra, apareció un dolor extraño en su sello de cinco elementos y jamás se imaginó que realmente eso afectaría hasta el Kyubi mismo. Estaba molesto porque, al parecer, descubrieron su secreto. -¿Crees que lo sepan?-

**-Completamente. Por alguna razón revelaron su conocimiento de nuestro "problemita" con semejante ataque-** bufo molesto el Kyubi, que se encontraba nuevamente en tan lúgubre lugar dentro de su carcelero. **–Sin duda ese poder era de mi hermano Ichibi… ¡odio a toda tu raza por usarnos de esa manera!-**

-Tenemos que evitar que lastimen a los demás- Logró librarse de seguir andando en pie empleando la técnica de su padre. Llegó en tiempo récord a las afueras de Konoha.

No obstante, lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Estaba Konoha entre el fuego y humo por todos lados, movimiento y gritos por aldeanos intentando de huir. -¡No!- Gritó fuertemente antes de correr hacia su aldea, tenía que salvar a su familia. Corrió y en el camino generó 10 clones, quienes se esparcieron por toda la aldea para ayudar. Con un nuevo sentimiento en su ser, fue adentrándose a la aldea, encontrando que el pueblo si había sido salvado a tiempo. ¡Viva Tsunade! Ahora tenía que encontrar a Hinata. Derribó a varios AMBU negros antes de correr hacia el bario Hyuga. Y llegó en el preciso momento en que, estando en la plaza central, Tsunade luchaba con un encapuchado que portaba una Katana más dos águilas que intentaban fallidamente desarmar a la babosa de esa mujer. Tenía que moverse rápido y así lograr enterarse realmente de la situación en la aldea.

-¡Tsunade!- Naruto logró darle un buen golpe al encapuchado. Lastimosamente era un simple clon, por lo que desapareció mucho antes de que pudiera sacarle información. La rubia mujer se incorporó rápidamente, para quitarse el polvo del cuerpo. Le indicó a Naruto que tenían que dirigirse al centro de la aldea y así siguió hablando. -¡Naruto! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando por toda la aldea!-

-Yo…-

-No importa. Un grupo ha entrado a la aldea a la fuerza y se ha llevado a Kyo. Estoy completamente segura que Danzou tuvo que ver en esto ya que desapareció unas horas antes junto con sus AMBU raíz y nos ha dejado con las defensas bajas- Ante relevante información, Naruto la miró con coraje. –Y no he tenido tiempo para buscarle ya que extraños clones han mantenido nuestra atención al máximo.- ella se detuvo cerca de la sede. –He mandado a tu antiguo equipo a su búsqueda, con Hinata incluida y a Sakura con Soma al refugio con los demás aldeanos quienes atenderán a los heridos.- Le colocó su mano en su hombro para después correr y ayudar a los Shinobi a defender la aldea. –Ve por él mientras yo me encargo de todo… ¡Rápido!-

Y así lo hizo. Generó 15 clones más que ayudaban a todo ser de Konoha y con ello buscó el chakra de Hinata y aparecer a su lado inmediatamente…

.

.

.

.

.

¡No podía ser! Estaba completamente anonadada ante lo que veía. Cuando unos extraños atacaron a la aldea y se llevaron a un inconsciente Kyo, salió en su búsqueda, sin embargo lo que tenía frente a ella le dejó sin habla. El ninja que atacó a Naruto cuando fue poseído por el Kyubi antes de la fusión, estaba luchando contra Kazuki, quien tenía grandes problemas. Aunque eran solo ellos tres más los cinco zorros tenían grandes dificultades para derrotar al enemigo, que ya tenía una baja considerable. Y no era eso lo peor, unos osos estaban dándoles lata a los cinco zorros que estaban desesperados por defenderlos. Siguió luchando con todo el que se le ponía enfrente buscando con su Byakugan a Kyo…

Desgraciadamente estaba literalmente _desaparecido_.

-¡Rápido Reika! ¡No tenemos tiempo!- Ferme estaba escondido en una cueva junto con Reika, Danzou y Kyo, el cual estaba inconsciente en el centro del lugar recibiendo el chakra robado de varios Bijuu para lograr el cometido de poseerle.

-No es tan rápido…- la pobre mujer estaba haciendo todo lo posible para terminar con todo y dar inicio así a toda su venganza. Ella sabía que esto lograría darle control absoluto a Danzou y salir con ello a matar con sus propias manos a Naruto.

-¡Muévete!-

-Ya voy… ¡Ya voy!- Necesitaba sólo unos momentos más…

.

.

.

.

.

La luz generó que su visión girara sin control. Tuvo que cerrarlos para que el mareo se detuviera. Lastimosamente tardó mucho tiempo en reaccionar.

Se sentó como pudo y, al sentirse mejor, observó su panorama, encontrándose dentro de una extraña cueva. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Sakura tomando un café cuando llegó Arashi con Jirato. De ahí no recordó nada más. Se levantó con una gran pesadez y se dirigió a la salida.

_-¿Me extrañaste Kyo?-_

¡No de nuevo! El mencionado detuvo sus pasos al reconocer nuevamente esa horrible voz. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse junto con el ritmo de su corazón. -¡Quien eres!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Con miedo volvió a dar un paso hacia la salida. ¿Qué era lo que quería esa voz de él? ¡Necesitaba saberlo! Tenía ya varios días con sueños horribles y solo vivía con miedo de perder a toda su familia.

Hasta eso pudo salir con un poco de dificultad de tan lúgubre cueva, sin embargo lo que reconoció le dejó sin habla. El enemigo estaba en plena batalla con su antiguo equipo. Corrió con pocas fuerzas hacia Arashi, que estaba siendo agredida por una chica aproximadamente de la misma edad que él.

-¡Arashi!- Gritó fuertemente, haciendo que las dos voltearan a verlo, una respondió con lágrimas y la otra con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡KYO ESPERA!- Ante el encapuchado que se encontraba detrás de su hermano, Arashi intentó ayudarle logrando mandar lejos a Antaro, sin embargo su atacante logró darle duro en su estómago regresando a su posición en tiempo récord, aprovechando su distracción.

-¡Noooo!- El pobre chico estaba completamente desesperado por ayudar a su hermana.

Estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por su atacante, pero Hinata llegó a tiempo y derribó al hombre encapuchado. -¡Kyo! ¿Estás bien?-

-Hi… Hinata-sama- El pobre joven tenía tan poca energía que no pudo más, se dejó caer siendo socorrido por la Hyuga.

-Tranquilo Kyo, estas a salvo- Hinata le abrazó y como pudo, le separó de todo para acomodarlo debajo de un gran árbol. Ahí con el Byakugan analizó su cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas y checar su nivel de chakra, pero encontró un nuevo sello en su vientre tal como el de Naruto. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Tiene que dejarme aquí Hinata-sama- Kyo le habló en voz baja. –Mi hermana corre peligro-

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- y le abrazó.

_-¿Crees realmente que todo va a salir bien? ¡Déjate de idioteces! Despierta, amigo mío…-_ No de nuevo… ¡no de nuevo! Con un dolor de cabeza inimaginable se acurrucó en el regazo de Hinata. Jirato, que logró derrotar al oso molesto que le tocó al desesperarse por dejar a su ama sola contra el enemigo, corrió al auxilio de su ama. ¡No podía permitir que le pasase nada!

-Ama…- el animal se colocó a su lado. –Tengo que llevármelo, aquí corre gran peligro-

-De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado- Se levantó para tomar al chico y colocarlo al lomo de Jirato, pero el quejido lleno de dolor detuvo todo acto.

El dolor en su cabeza aumentaba cada vez. Ni siquiera podía escuchar al demonio que tanto le intentaba reaccionar. ¿Qué era todo esto? No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así… sólo sentía que ese dolor se agravaba al paso de los segundos.

_-Es hora copia de Jinchuriki…-_ Comentó fuertemente un shinobi recién llegado al campo de batalla. Vestido completamente de negro logró alejar a Jirato y Hinata de Kyo por un leve pero potente ataque, prohibiéndoles acercarse nuevamente a él. Defendido por todos sus aliados, pudo acercarse a Kyo derrumbado. Sonrió libremente al ver como ese despreciable ser se retorcía de dolor… ¡Era el mejor regalo dado por esa zorra!

-…No…- intentaba calmarse para recobrar la fuerza mental perdida… -Deirant… no puedes… ¡AH!-

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la pelea ha terminado, demonio?-_ esa voz de nuevo. Ahora podía escucharla fuertemente y le calaba por dentro. Por alguna razón, Deirant jamás le dirigió la palabra.

-…- intentó responder pero fue imposible… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

_-Mátalos…- _Hasta que se dignó su Bijuu en hablar, sin embargo lo escuchado no fue nada grato. ¡No lastimaría a nadie más nunca! Ante eso, Kyo simplemente luchó por mantener su energía en igualdad.

…No lo logró…

_-Mátalos a todos… ¡Mátalos a todos sin piedad!-_ Esa orden fue escuchada por todos lados, resonando en eco.

No pudo hacer nada. Deirant estaba a favor del enemigo. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer observando cómo su Bijuu reía como histérico ante la futura libertad que robaría.

Hinata y Jirato estaban como simples espectadores por tener bloqueado cualquier ataque, sabiendo que si alzaban la mano, el enemigo podría hacerle algo a Kyo y eso jamás lo permitirían. No obstante, el joven detuvo todos sus grito y con ello apareció una gran cantidad de chakra rodeándole para después explotar. Los ninja que se encontraban cerca de esta energía, fueron mandados muy lejos, falleciendo al instante por quemarse cada una de sus células. Solo porque Kazuki y Hinata lograron proteger a todos gracias a sus técnicas ninja, evitaron muertes del lado de Konoha. El viento combinado con tierra, madera creada por la destrucción de árboles, hojas que se quemaban poco a poco y la sangre derramada, generó una espesa niebla. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Arashi levantó la vista una vez que los escombros desaparecieron, encontrando con horror que su hermano tenía el cabello completamente blanco y su rostro se había deformado, dejando ver una sonrisa realmente diabólica. ¡No podía ser! Las lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas… ¡Fue igual que cuando lo encontraron en las manos de Orochimaru! Los atacantes se pusieron a su lado y le entregaron una Katana. Ante eso, al mismo tiempo, unas llamas aparecieron cerca de los zorros blancos con la Hyuga. Yue y Ántaro dejaron de escuchar la siguiente movida de su equipo al reconocer al dueño de semejante chakra ¡Era Naruto! Estaban completamente felices al ver a su futuro contrincante, eliminando cualquier tristeza por ver caído a su hermano mayor, que estaba siendo atendido por Reika.

-¿Están bien?- Naruto logró acercarse a tiempo y liberar tanto a sus zorros como a Kazuki del ataque enemigo. Así que sólo eran ellos contra 10 encapuchados.

-¡Amo! Algo le pasó a Kyo-kun- Jirato comentó alarmado. –Él nos atacó… dejó mal herido a Haki-

-Si Naruto-kun. Estábamos juntos en la casa de Sakura-chan cua-cuando él tuvo un micro desmayo. Al despertar nos atacó sin reconocernos. Logré salvar a Soma mientras los encapuchados…- dirigieron su vista al enemigo. –…entraron a la mansión y se lo llevaron sin que pudiéramos hacer algo-

-Hn.- Ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y de igual manera dejó que Kazuki se apoyara en él para así recuperar un poco de fuerza. Arashi en cambio, acarició a Kanno, que estaba lamiéndose una de sus patas lastimadas. Sin Haki realmente pelear con semejantes animales fue una odisea. Hikaru y Jirato estaban bien, pero él como Kahiki estaba al límite. Desgraciadamente serían un estorbo completo.

-¿Qué hacemos Kanno? No podemos participar en esta batalla, sólo estorbaríamos- Kahiki le preguntó en voz baja a su mayor… ¡odiaba su situación!

-¡Rayos- Su hermano peludo tenía razón. –Es mejor ir por ayuda, nuestro maestro no creo que pueda solo esta vez-

-Sí, pensé lo mismo. La fuerza de nuestra juventud está en nuestra contra- Se levantó como pudo para ayudar a Kanno y acercarse a su amo.

-Tenemos que ir por ayuda- Kanno habló mientras que Hikaru lambia su rostro intentando reanimarlo.

-¿Creen poder llegar a la aldea?- Hikaru habló inmediatamente.

-Sé que estamos heridos, pero no de muerte idiota- Kanno se esponjó ante cruel comentario. ¡No estaba muriendo!

Naruto solo vio la situación y por primera vez comprendió el significado de estar _desesperado_. Todo su equipo estaba en un peligro real ya que el enemigo era fuerte. El poco tiempo que les estaban dando sin duda era una manera de burlarse de ellos. Conocía su energía, pero los demás estaban ya cansados y con heridas pequeñas. -Hn…- miró a todos antes de comentarlo con voz baja. –Es mejor que todos vayan por ayuda-

-¡No!- Gritó Arashi. -¿Estás loco? ¡Kyo puede matarte en ese estado!- La chica se acercó a Naruto y con ruego siguió. –Somos un equipo y por lo tanto tendrás que luchar con nosotros-

-Eso si Naruto- Kazuki tomó una píldora que le ayudó a cortar el sangrado y recuperar fuerzas pérdidas. –Dedícate tú con esos gemelos. Los desgraciados sí que están fuertes, yo me dedico con el otro grandulón...-

-Y nosotros apoyamos a nuestra ama con Kyo-

Ferme dejó que su enemigo se organizara. ¡Para él mejor! Deseó completamente terminar con todo esto lentamente. Con sus fuerzas destruiría el legado de Konoha, el legado del mundo ninja y se apoderaría de todo el poder arrebatado, siendo él el único dueño del mundo entero.

-Kyo- Mencionó con su clásica tranquilidad. -¿No crees que ya es hora de que desquites toda tu ira? Eso hará que el Kyubi te odie más de lo que hace.- El mencionado sonrió complacido. Inmediatamente miró a los gemelos –Creo que ustedes ya tienen a quien molestar…-

-Perfecto- Y así fue. Los primeros en atacar fueron los gemelos. Hasta eso Naruto tuvo la habilidad de contrarrestar rápidamente el ataque mandándolos a volar lejos. En cambio, Kyo le hizo frente a una sorprendida Hinata mientras que Ferme se fue con todo contra Kazuki. Los zorros se harían cargo de los demás humanos enemigos.

Lograba hábilmente salir adelante y contrarrestar semejante atacante y, aunque Naruto intentó a toda costa ayudarla, no pudo ya que esos gemelos no le daban ni un minuto de paz y cada clon que hacía por una razón horrorosamente desconocida, no duraba más de dos minutos en el campo de batalla porque explotaban por sí mismos. Agregando el hecho de que intentó con sus propias palabras hacer reaccionar a Kyo, sin embargo no generaba cambio alguno. ¡¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¡Tenían que recuperarlo a cualquier lugar!

¡Qué diversión! Por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan libre, tan él. Deseaba seguir así por el resto de su vida y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le enjaularan de nuevo, decidiendo unánimemente el deshacerse de todo estorbo en su camino.

Uno de ellos era la Hyuga.

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que ella se desequilibrara con un fuerte golpe. Sonrió fuertemente y estando a punto de clavarle su Katana aprovechando que ella intentó levantarse y contraatacar, sabiendo lo que sucedería con Naruto, le sorprendió y rió con fuerzas al ver como fue el propio Jirato se interpuso entre los dos salvando a su ama de una herida profunda, cumpliendo al fin su cometido de destruir al Jinchuriki. Fue una herida ancha en su costado dejándolo inconsciente casi al instante. Ante el terror, fue rápidamente socorrido y protegido por la Hyuga. Cuando Kyo intentó lastimarla de nuevo y darle el segundo golpe al rubio, Kazuki contrarrestó el ataque con un Kunai, arruinando su jugada.

-Pero qué te sucede Kyo… ¡Reacciona!- el hombre parecía desesperado, ¿cómo y por qué Kyo los había traicionado? Tuvo suerte de que el viejo con el que peleaba se retirara sin más.

-¿Reaccionar? Pero si me encuentro perfectamente bien…- sonriendo maliciosamente –¿Sabes? Estás equivocado ya que no deberías de preguntarme eso a mí… yo que tú le preguntaría eso precisamente a otra persona-

-¿De qué demonios hablas hermano?- Arashi preguntó asustada y al mirar lo mismo que Kyo quedó estupefacta.

Y sin la necesidad de las palabras de ese ser irreconocible, observaron con terror como la batalla entre Yue, Antaro y Naruto se complicaba sin tener una explicación: cuando Naruto estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a su enemigo, detuvo drásticamente todos sus movimientos y con su mano en el costado tiró su arma y cayó de rodillas, para que segundos después Yue tomara ventaja y con una gran patada en el lugar donde el rubio se agarraba, lo mandó a volar.

-¡NARUTO!- Hinata no pudo evitar gritar espantada.

-¡Dios! –Kazuki trató de ir con Naruto, pero no podía porque Kyo que lo atacó- Mierda… ¿Qué ha pasado? Kyo no me estorbes… ¡Despierta!-

-¡EXCELENTE! ¡EL IDIOTA ESE PORFÍN CAYO!- Antaro habló contenta. Abrazó fuertemente a su hermano ante semejante hazaña –Y si, lo lanzaste más de 10 metros-

-Hermanita, hermanita… te dije que lograría aventarlo muy lejos-

-Eres tan fuerte- y lo abrazó. –No cabe duda que eres un genio-

-Hinata, ayuda a Naruto… yo me encargo de Kyo- Kazuki estaba decidido a salvar al rubio. -Arashi se hará cargo de Jirato…-

-Entendido- Sin más palabras dejó a Jirato al cuidado de una Arashi herida, llegando lo más rápido que pudo con Naruto. Lo encontró a varios metros de la zona de batalla arrodillado, tratando se sujetarse de una piedra, con su respiración dificultosa y su mano derecha estaba sujetando fuertemente su costado.

-Naruto…- La ojiperla corrió a su lado y horrorizada vio como él escupía sangre.

-Hin… Hina…- Intentó decirle algo, pero el dolor en su costado era tan fuerte que perdió fuerza en su brazo y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Hinata ahora se encontraría tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Dios! Tenemos que…- no pudo continuar ya que una ráfaga de aire los atacó y con su cuerpo protegió a Naruto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Jinchuriki?- Yue llegó con la Katana de Naruto en mano -Tenemos que acabar con esto hermana-

-Sí, ¿qué te parece que yo me dedico a derrotar a la Hyuga mientras tú eliminas al Jinchuriki?-

-No… no lo… lo permitiré…- Naruto habló y trató de levantarse. Al principio Hinata trató de detenerlo, sin embargo fue inútil y al cabo de algunos segundos el rubio pudo reincorporarse. Su estado hizo tan feliz a Yue: sangre en su boca y el temblor corporal en Naruto comprobó el gran poder que tenía su jutsu.

–Es hora de decirle adiós al mundo, idiota- esas fueron sus palabras antes de indicarle a su hermana para comenzar a atacar.

Para evitar que Hinata se metiera en eso, Naruto aprovechó la distracción de su novia para aventarla a unos cuantos metros por medio del chakra del Kyubi (con dirección al suelo para evitar que se lastimara) y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder contrarrestar el ataque enemigo.

-¡Naruto!- Hinata quedó asombrada ante esa movida y cuando pudo poner los pies en el suelo se encaminó rápidamente para alcanzar al ojiazul, pero un Kunai se interpuso en su camino. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia dónde había salido el arma se encontró con Reika.

-Ni se te ocurra interrumpir tonta- a los gemelos que se encontraban peleando con el rubio más un clon – ¡Chicos! Ya pueden utilizarlos-

-¿En serio?- Antaro estaba completamente feliz -¡Hasta que por fin!- y sin más sacó una estaca de color negro de su porta Kunai.

Lo mismo hizo Yue y sin más atacaron a un rubio que apenas podía con ellos. Ahora la situación se ponía a favor del enemigo, hasta Hinata era bloqueada por Reika que no dejaba de pelear con ella. Poco a poco la energía de la Hyuga se desgastaba sin entender la razón y fue en el preciso instante en que su atacante sacó una estaca como las demás que se sintió más débil.

-¿Pero qué significa todo esto?- ella pudo contrarrestar con dificultad el ataque de Reika y lastimarle varios puntos vitales de chakra, debilitándola también.

-Maldita Hyuga… ¡Yue termina con él! ¡No creo resistir más!-

Para cuando ambas kunoichi observaron la pelea tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la luz que emanó el ataque de alguno de ellos. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, después de escuchar un grito desgarrador, cada una reflejó una expresión distinta: por una parte Reika rió al ver como Yue salió literalmente volando por el Rasengan que acomodó Naruto en su estómago y por el hecho de que Hinata comenzó a llorar al ver como el brazo derecho de su amado (en donde estaba su tatuaje) fue atravesado por la estaca que portaba Antaro, completamente derrotado. Ella aprovechó el momento en que Naruto tuvo que bajar la guardia para asentarle el golpe final.

Y no conforme con eso aplicó la fuerza suficiente para clavar el objeto en el suelo, dejando así al rubio sin posibilidades de moverse.

-Mira zorrito, eres muy sexy pero tengo que matarte- tomó la otra estaca y la lanzó de tal manera que la mejilla izquierda de Naruto tuviera un rasguño por el hecho que él pudo mover su cabeza a tiempo -¡AH! Todavía tienes energía-

-Hermana- Yue caminaba lento por estar realmente lastimado, ¿cómo podía atacar así Uzumaki después de estar completamente derrotado? Al verlo su gemela corrió para socorrerlo –No nos queda mucho tiempo y tenemos que matarlo… ve a Reika, apenas puede levantarse-

-¡NARUTO!- Dejando a Reika en el piso, Hinata corrió para ayudar a su novio –Naruto…- se arrodilló enfrente de él y con mucho cuidado le abrazó para acomodarlo de tal manera que pudo, con algunos movimientos después, quitarle la estaca de su brazo… guardando un grito de dolor entre su cuello.

-Que tierno- Antaro se acercó haciendo varios sellos. Su pobre hermano estaba casi en el colapso y jamás se lo perdonaría… ¡nadie se metía con su familia! -¿Crees que la parejita sobreviva? Yue, Reika les presento el gran final que he preparado para estos idiotas-

Una gran fuerza proveniente del suelo hizo que empezara a temblar. Hinata intentó moverse pero le era imposible, agregando que Naruto en un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento. Pasando algunos segundos el piso empezó a abrirse y con eso una gran zanja se dirigió a ellos…

No pudo evitar caer. No fue lo suficientemente rápida para impedirlo y salir huyendo de ahí… junto con Naruto. Intentó aferrarse a él con el propósito de utilizar su cuerpo como escudo y así evitar que se lastimara más de lo que estaba, pero este la sorprendió cuando la abrazó y ante su "te protegeré", girando para quedar ella arriba de él. Antes de poder reaccionar y evitarlo, todo se puso negro…

-…lal...-

-Hn...- comenzó a moverse. Todo el cuerpo le dolía… lo más probable es que tendría una fractura en su pie derecho…

-...enc...tral...-

Algunas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, obligándola a despertar. Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que emitía la luna, reaccionando inmediatamente después, al sentir como unos latidos débiles y una respiración que se amoldaba a ese movimiento chocaban con su oído. Recordó lo sucedido y con todas sus fuerzas pudo levantarse para después sentirse a desfallecer… realmente estaba aterrada por lo que sus ojos le revelaron.

Naruto la había protegido como juró hacerlo utilizando su cuerpo como "colchón" y este se encontraba debajo de Hinata. Su mano izquierda aún abrazaba la cintura de ella, mientras su mano derecha se encontraba a la altura de su cabeza, presentando sin dudarlo una gran fractura. Cuando la ojiperla dirigió su vista a la cabeza de Naruto se encontró que él se había golpeado con una piedra, provocando que una pequeña herida dejara una marca rojiza a su paso. Su protector no fue suficiente para evitarlo y ahora era un gran estorbo para el rubio.

-No… Naruto- Hinata intentó contener sus lágrimas. ¡La protegió aún estando herido! Tenía que cuidarlo a cualquier costo. Levantó la vista y pudo analizar que era una gran distancia la que habían caído… tenía que sacarlo de ahí como fuera lugar. Por lo que intentó levantarse y así atenderlo como debía de ser, sin embargo algo extraño se acomodó en su hombro y la aventó hasta que tocó la dura pared de piedra, siendo apresada por el atacante que no pudo reconocer al instante, quedando su vista libre para ver a Naruto tendido.

-¡Ahora Yue!- Antaro generó una capa de barro que inmovilizó a la Hyuga, la cual intentó zafarse de ella para salvar a su amado de un posible ataque, fracasando inevitablemente. – ¡Y ni se te ocurra fallar!-

Y como lo dijo la recién llegada, Yue tomó vuelo y con la Katana del rubio se lanzó al vacío… mientras caía apunto la navaja a su cuerpo y sonriendo como maniático terminó la misión de hoy. Incrustó el arma en el estómago de Naruto y como tenía mucho ímpetu por la caída libre logró enterrarla en el suelo también. Se escuchó un quejido débil en Naruto y uno grande, lleno de dolor, en Hinata.

-¡Tonto!- Antaro generó una capa de tierra y así pudo sostener a su hermano que estaba a punto de caer – ¿no te parece que tenías que darle un poco más arriba?-

-No te quejes… apenas pude lanzarme. Conseguí darle por lo menos- movió un poco la catana y ahora si no escuchó nada por parte del rubio –Bien, creo que ya lo maté… ¡hicimos lo que Akatzuki no! Somos increíbles hermana- Su sonrisa estaba grande, pero disminuyo a los segundos por los gritos de la Hyuga y simplemente se desesperó -¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta?-

-Déjala, dejemos que esa idiota se salve por esta vez-

-¡Ni loco! Olvídate de estupideces y vamos a atacarle- Yue se levantó e intentó correr hacia Hinata, pero su hermana le tomó del brazo impidiendo que huyera-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Tranquilo- Sintiendo como su nuevo aliado empezaba perder el control de su chakra por pelear con Kazuki -Podemos perder a Deirant… tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea junto con Reika y así ganarle a nuestro estúpido hermano-

-¡Maldita sea! Tienes razón…- viendo a Hinata –te salvaste… nos vemos preciosa- se detuvo un momento, mirando con detenimiento al derrotado –Hermanita espera-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Quiero llevarme mi premio-

-¿Tu premio?- apretó más a la Hyuga con su técnica y desesperada por los gritos de esta pudo cubrirle la boca con barro –perdona pero me estaba volviendo loca-

-Hehehe, gracias por cerrarle el pico ya que no creo que calle después de esto- se acercó al rubio y sin ningún cuidado sacó la espada, con una gran sonrisa por no ver ninguna reacción en ese cuerpo inerte –esto es mi premio- y la limpió con su capa.

-Yue, eres un tremendo-

-Y tu una preciosidad- por curiosidad observó a la Hyuga y encontró en sus ojos perla tanto dolor –Vámonos hermana, ella morirá cuando el Jinchuriki lo haga-

-¿En serio? ¡Tienes que decirme el porqué!- y desapareció junto con su hermano.

No podía estar pasando eso, tenía que ser una pesadilla… ¡Naruto estaba muriendo! Cerró los ojos y activando su línea de sangre en un solo ojo por la baja cantidad de energía en su ser, observó a su amado y encontró que sus signos vitales bajaban considerablemente, agregando más fracturas de lo que había visto antes. Intentó por todos los medios posibles destruir sus ataduras para ayudarlo, lográndolo pasando algunos segundos. Primero pudo liberar una de sus manos y con eso quedó suelta al instante. Después corrió hacia el rubio importándole un bledo el dolor que sentía en su pierna derecha y con el cuerpo temblándole hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar perder al ser que tanto amaba…

Lo primero que hizo fue acomodarlo con cuidado para después apretar la lesión. Pudo palpar que era más grande de lo que pensó, así que corto un pedazo de su capa ayudándose con su boca y la amarró por todo el vientre para detener un momento la hemorragia… pero no era suficiente ya poco a poco se tiño de rojo esa tela, por lo que hizo presión con sus propias manos.

-Dios, Naruto resiste…- noto que su temperatura bajó considerablemente y la palidez en su piel denotaba su mal estado -¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡Kazuki… Arashi!– lloraba desconsoladamente y ante su desesperación colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de él, lo cual hizo que llorara más fuerte al ver sus manos teñidas de rojo y dejarle una marca de ese color en sus mejillas y con una desmoralización interna le besó suavemente su frente, ya que no podía moverlo -No me dejes amor, te necesito… no me abandones… ¡NARUTO!-

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se sintió desfallecer… no sabía en qué situación se encontraba Arashi ni Kazuki… supuso que los zorros cayeron igual que Naruto y ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Estaba perdida.

-No vas a morir, te lo prometo… resiste por favor… ¡Resiste!-

Quiso creer eso hasta el final, pero el estado de Naruto empeoraba cada minuto… y con la desesperación de perderlo lo abrazó sin lastimarlo, intentando llenándose de la esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos azules que la enamoraron. -¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Auxilio!-

Esta vez no podía hacer nada y perdería al amor de su vida…


	47. Mi venganza al fin Teil 2

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

**¡Hola hermanitos del fic! **

**No podía irme a la cama sin antes entregarles la continuación del fic. Espero que les agrade y les ponga en el suspenso que he planeado. ¿Me dan una simple y breve opinión delo que piensan de este fic? He de confesarles que he estado pasando por una rara racha de falta de inspiración y creo que con su ayuda podré sacar todas las historias adelante. **

**Gracias por seguirme y estamos en comunicación. De ante mano agradezco a todos los que me han regalado un review (a quienes prometo contestarles) y a los que leen sin dejar comentario, también les doy gracias ya que meinspiran para ser una mejor escritora y luchar contra viento y marea.**

**Que todo les slaga de maravilla y cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, lávense las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño y no hablen con extraños… bueno, si son extrañossexies, ¿por qué no? XD**

**Sayonara!**

* * *

Capítulo 47: Mi venganza al fin (Teil 2)

¡Sí!

En su ser no cabía tanta felicidad. ¡Todo salió a la perfección! No solo el último Jinchuriki había caído, sino que tenía en su poder el monstruo que creó Orochimaru. Ahora nada ni nadie detendrían sus más añorados deseos de venganza. Toda una vida buscando hacerles pagar por todo el daño que sufrió y en esos momentos lograría satisfacer ese odio que año con año creció en su ser. El sillón que le albergaba servía para relajarle y darle el descanso merecido después de tan grandiosa pelea. ¿Quién diría que esos idiotas le darían una gran ventaja? Estaba seguro que su equipo esta vez terminaría el trabajo sin que él metiera las manos. ¡Hurra! Tanta felicidad le estaba volviendo loco.

-Esta vez, el mundo será mío-

Importándole un bledo que Shajiro estuviera herido, se levanto lo más tranquilo posible, tomó una copa y se sirvió de ese vino que estuvo guardando por largo tiempo. Bebió realmente agradecido a toda su inteligencia y continuó pensando el cómo seguir con lo estipulado si perder ni un solo detalle como lo hizo para destruir a Naruto. ¡Para esos momentos _Zorro Blanco _estaría muerto! ¡Sí! Akatzuki ni siquiera logró ni un décimo de lo que él sí.

Eso sí, tendría que ser demasiado astuto para lograr su cometido. Usaría su inteligencia para convencer a Reika que le hiciera un tipo de "control" con Kyo, aprovechándose de su sed de venganza. ¿Quién diría que una mujer despechada era tan peligrosamente manipulable? También tenía que buscar a esa serpiente resbalosa y eliminarla. Desgraciadamente Orochimaru era el único peligro que tenía sus planes ya que iba, lo más probable, por el mismo objetivo: _Sakura Uchiha y su engendr_o.

Esa mujer sería la clave para poder controlar el poder que tanto buscaba. Un Uchiha en su poder sería de gran ayuda por el hecho de que el Rinnegan murió años atrás con Madara y los Hyuga no eran exactamente los poseedores de un gran poder. Si Sasuke pudo dominar a tal grado su legado de sangre, ¿qué no podrá hacer su propio hijo? -Es tiempo de actuar… yo ganaré- Con esos pensamientos, Ferme se dirigió a sus aposentos. Ya dejaría que Shajiro se curara solo y que Reika llegara con los demás mocosos. Por hoy, no más distracciones.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Rayos!

La fuerza se le estaba yendo del cuerpo y aún no llegaba a su escondite. ¡Doblemente rayos! Ántaro odió más a ese Jinchuriki de lo que lo hacía. Su hermano mayor había sido gravemente herido gracias a los estúpidos miembros de Irikami provocándole una huída sin más, agregando que Yue estaba perdiendo fuerzas gracias al extraño poder de ese rubio que le asentó en su vientre. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese desgraciado estuviera muerto, muy muerto.

-Ya falta menos- Reika, quien se había mantenido al margen, comentó aliviada. Ahora estaba bajo su responsabilidad esos tres chamacos y tenía que cuidarlos por más que no le agradara. Gracias a ellos logró deshacerse del último Jinchuriki original y tenía que ser agradecida por su logro. ¿Quién diría que esos dos gemelos pudieron darle esa golpiza? ¡Dios! Estaba completamente asombrada ante su poder. De igual manera, el tener a Kyo de su lado era un arma realmente importante para darle fin a todo esto y dominar el mundo ninja. Ni siquiera una nueva alianza entre las naciones ninja lograría detenerles.

No cuando todos los Jinchuriki estaban _muertos_.

-¡Lo sé! Tenemos que apurarnos ya que podemos perder a mi hermano…- Ántaro no podía más ante la desesperación, Yue había perdido el conocimiento. ¡Qué poder era ese! Definitivamente tenía que aprenderlo.

-No morirá Yue, sólo requiere descanso. Lo importante es llegar pronto y sólo dejarles dormir hasta que ellos aguanten...- Comentó mirando a Yue y a Kyo completamente dormidos -…para seguir con los planes-

-Eso es lo que menos me importa Reika- La adolescente abrazó sus piernas. No porque no lo demostrara, no quería decir que las heridas de Shajiro no le afectaban, al contrario. Estuvo a punto de perder nuevamente a un familiar por la culpa de esos _Irikami_ y esta vez la venganza estaría completa. Nada ni nadie le prohibiría vengarse. ¡Nadie! Aunque, pensándolo bien, Reika no mostraba ningún dolor con respecto a Shajiro. -Reika…-

-También me duele- comentó rápidamente, adivinando la expresión llena de dolor. –Pero sé que él luchó hasta el final, pero el lidiar contra esos estúpidos fue demasiado para él. Ahora está siendo atendido y es lo que debes de pensar. Así que tienes que ser fuerte para los dos, ya que te necesitan-

-…- Sin más que decir, se acomodó al lado de Yue y decidió descansar un poco también, ya que no ganaba nada preocupándose. Confiaría en Reika para que los llevara sanos y salvos a su _hogar._

Hasta eso tuvo suerte y en veinte minutos llegaron. Con ello trasladó a su hermano a su recámara y sorprendiéndose, el propio Kyo ocupó la que estaba al lado de la suya. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba segura de que le tenían "controlado" en alguna parte del refugio, pero no quería decir que tenían que confiar en él dejándole a su lado. Por lo mismo decidió que tendría cautela con ese ser.

No pondría en riesgo a sus hermanos heridos.

.

.

.

.

Seguía rápidamente el camino que le indicó Kanno antes de desvanecerse y quedarse junto con Kemura y el otro peludo Kahiki. ¡Tenía que llegar! Hasta eso tuvo suerte y Sakura y Kariko estaban a su lado después de que él y otros tres encapuchados de Irikami lograran eliminar a Shajiro que les atacó sorpresivamente en el camino hacia Naruto. No le gustaba la idea de poner a su mujer en peligro sobre todo por el bebé y sus mareos, pero sabía que era la única que podía ayudar a los caídos oportunamente. ¡Dios! Rogaba porque Naruto y los demás estuvieran vivos cuando ellos llegaran. Tanto él como Kariko corrían por el bosque mientras que Sakura estaba acomodada en una de sus serpientes, intentando fallidamente acortar el tiempo.

-¡Sasuke tenemos que apurarnos!- Kariko, quien estaba al cuidado de la "rosadita" gracias a la orden de Tsunade, gritó realmente desesperada al sentir que el chakra de Naruto y Hinata desvanecía con rapidez. En silencio siguieron por lo menos cinco minutos más, moviéndose ágilmente.

Hasta eso llegarían en poco tiempo.

-¡No logro sentir a Naruto!- Sakura gritó de pronto, alarmándolos aún más. Estaba intentando sentir el chakra de sus compañeros para controlar su estado físico y se alarmó en el momento en que el impresionante chakra de Naruto decayó a grandes niveles. Tenía miedo de perderlo ya que, ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos de que Kanno les había logrado advertir y ahora el chakra del rubio se perdía con rapidez.

-¡Demonios!- Sin más, Sasuke invocó a otra de sus serpientes y esta, después de recibir a Sakura y Kariko en su hocico, se escabulló en el piso.

No había tiempo que perder, y más porque a lo lejos escucharon gritos desesperados de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Socorro!- Hinata estaba al límite también, muriendo lentamente por la situación de Naruto. Cuando creyó no poder más al ver como el rubio intentaba respirar por la boca con mucho trabajo y empezaba a toser sangre, escuchó a lo lejos una voz conocida la cual hizo mención a su nombre. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo respuesta casi al instante, reconociendo la voz de Sasuke -¡Ayúdenme, Naruto está mal herido!- Había llegado Sasuke con ayuda… ¡Gracias Dios!

No tardaron nada en llegar Sasuke y Sakura a su encuentro sobre una gran serpiente, quedando sin habla al ver la situación de ambos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura corrió para colocarse enfrente de Naruto y darle los primeros auxilios mientras que Sasuke alejó con cuidado a Hinata, quien apenas sintió el dolor de su pierna. La Uchiha no perdió tiempo y analizó las heridas de su compañero, atendiendo la gran herida de su vientre. ¡No tenía tiempo que perder!

Ambos morenos, en cambio, sólo podían observar esta vez.

-Sasuke, necesitamos llevarlo a la aldea de inmediato para…- Sakura terminaba de darle los primeros auxilios y llamó a una de sus babosas, exasperando aún más a su esposo. –Ve por los demás heridos junto con Kariko y llévalos a la aldea, específicamente al zorro llamado Jirato- Al desaparecer su animal después de una afirmación, buscó la mirada de Sasuke, dándole a entender la verdadera situación de Naruto.

-¿Có… cómo se encuentra?- Hinata pudo apenas preguntarle a Sakura. El médico había descubierto el pecho de Naruto y había colocado algunas vendas en su vientre, pero empezaban a ser insuficientes. Apenas logró curar sus fracturas más peligrosas.

-Nada bien…- Sakura agachó la mirada mientras curaba la herida de la cabeza. –Sasuke-kun, voy a necesitar de una de tus serpientes para Naruto, la más rápida- Tardó más en decirlo que Sasuke en invocar a una gran serpiente de color negra. Era la más pequeña de su séquito, pero tenía la ventaja de velocidad y fiereza.

-Hinata… Sasuke…- Sakura mostró su expresión y voz llena de preocupación –Necesito que me ayuden a acomodarle sin moverle más que lo necesario- suspiró pesadamente mientras ellos se acercaron a ella. Hasta eso lograron el cometido en menos de dos minutos.

-¿Cómo está?- Sasuke preguntó al ver que Naruto perdía más el color. Estaba realmente desesperado ya que jamás, y decir jamás, le había visto así. Ni siquiera en su pelea estaba tan grave.

–Les mentiría si te dijera algo ahora… no obstante ha perdido mucha sangre y no sé…- su voz se apagó y comenzó a llorar -si él…–

-¡No Sakura!- Sasuke reaccionó alarmado, sintiendo nuevamente ese sentimiento de pérdida. -¡Llévalos rápidamente a la aldea!-

-Entendido- La serpiente acató la orden y se fue con Sakura para llegar mucho más rápido en menor tiempo. Después fue invocada otra en la cual iría Sasuke y Hinata.

Lastimosamente el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Sakura apenas pudo mantenerle con vida, llenándose de agonía y desesperación por no lograr salvarle… ¡Naruto no respondía a ningún cuidado médico! ¿Acaso el Kyubi no quería ayudar esta vez? Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a Konoha, estando Tsunade avisada, fue internarlo en el hospital, colocándole primeramente un ventilador artificial (_InnerDahia:_ los aparatos que utilizan para reavivar la respiración de la persona), suero y sangre. Y llevado después a la sala de operaciones, hicieron lo mismo con Jirato ya que los otros zorros estaban inconscientes pero sus heridas no eran graves por lo que la atención recibida fue menor.

Tanto Hinata como Arashi fueron atendidas por Ino, quien dejó que se fueran a la sala de espera al curarlas. Simplemente no podía quitarles la ilusión de ver a Naruto fuera de peligro ya que ella misma lo deseaba. Inmediatamente ayudó a Kazuki, junto con Soma, para irse directamente con Tsunade-sama y Sakura. La frentona no podía esforzarse mucho por más que quisiera por su embarazo y ella sería su mano derecha.

¡Dios! Pasaron más de tres horas desde que comenzaron a atender a Naruto y tanto Hinata como Arashi se encontraban esperando los resultados de la operación, pero el foco rojo no se había apagado y los nervios junto con la desesperación se acumularon en ellas cada segundo. Tal era su estado que no sintieron la llegada de Shizune con Kiba y Chouji. Ambos atendieron a Jirato cuando arribó al hospital mientras que la hermana del chico perro a los otros zorros y Chouji les conseguía hierbas medicinales importantes de la casa de los Yamanaka.

Habían terminado y buscaban a Hinata para darle los resultados de la operación ya que era ella la única responsable de esos seres traviesos.

-Hinata…- Kiba trató de hacer reaccionar a su amiga pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Suspiró cansado e intentando nuevamente tomar su atención, se colocó enfrente de ella y posó su mano izquierda en su hombro. –Hinata- esta vez ella lo miró y el hombre no pudo dejar de abrazarla al verla tan triste y desolada. –Tranquila… venimos a avisarte que logramos salvar al zorro-

-¿En… en verdad?- un hilo de esperanza se abrió en su panorama, indicando que Naruto podía salvarse también. Para su felicidad, siempre Jirato lograba sacarle lo mejor a su amado, y sabía perfectamente que si él se salvaba, Naruto de alguna manera lo haría también.

-Así es Hina-chan…- Bajó la mirada, intentando no darle falsas esperanzas a su mejor amiga. -…no obstante…- no quería decirlo, pero era necesario –Hinata, quiero ser sincero contigo y pues…- se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola después –…tenemos que ver cómo reacciona en estas 24 horas que son las más críticas. Aún no sabemos si sobrevivirá-

Shizune, quien se había mantenido al margen, se agregó a la plática con voz suave. -Hemos parado la hemorragia y curado gran parte de la herida, añadiendo que gracias a que sus hermanos "donaron" algo de sangre lo estabilizamos, pero ahora todo depende de él-

Hinata simplemente no supo que decir, en verdad quería agradecerles por su ayuda pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. El recuerdo de ver sus manos llenas de la sangre de Naruto al llegar al hospital la mató. Además la duda del porqué él cayó así y sobretodo el porqué su herida no sanaba con la rapidez de siempre la desoló.

-Qui… quiero ver… quiero ver a Jirato- Después de ordenar sus ideas y tomar fuerzas pudo hablar Hinata. –Necesito verlo-

-De acuerdo- Shizune le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kiba la liberó de su abrazo para tomar la mano de Arashi y acurrucarla en su regazo mientras que Chouji se acomodó en la banca de enfrente. El chico perro estaba que no le calentaba el sol, y esta vez tendría que hacer algo. La pobre Arashi también había sido lastimada y eso jamás lo perdonaría.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por si hay alguna novedad- Arashi suspiró las palabras y miró fijamente el foco rojo –cualquier cosa te avisaré-

-Y yo me quedo con ella- Kiba abrazó más fuerte a Arashi –entre los dos te avisaremos Hina-chan-

-Gracias-

El camino fue en silencio. Shizune guió a Hinata por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación donde tenían al zorro. Para ella no fue nada fácil atenderlo, sobre todo por la gran herida que había lastimado los órganos a su paso, agregando que realmente no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre anatomía animal. Agradeció a la familia Inuzuka su gran ayuda ya que sin ellos no lo hubiera logrado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la ojiperla no pudo evitar suspirar dolida por ver que su amigo estaba inconsciente con un sinfín de aparatos: respirador artificial, suero, lector del pulso cardiaco… pero estaba feliz porque estaba vivo. La asistente de la Hokage dejó que entrara y, dando pasos suaves, Hinata acercó su mano a la cabeza de ese peludo. -¿Puedo?-

-Claro, sólo recuerda que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Requiere reposar-

-Si…- Con muchísimo cuidado acarició a Jirato. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de él. –Jirato…- Shizune se recargó en la pared observando todo.

-Hola mi bonito…- y recobró un poco de lo que tanto necesitaba, secando sus lágrimas. Al tener fe en su ser, supo que tenía que ser fuerte para los dos. –Ahora tienes que luchar para salir adelante… ¿o acaso vas a dejar que Kanno sea mi consentido?- ¡Cuánto dolor! No había dolor más fuerte que ver a un ser querido luchando por vivir. -Vamos zorrito, tienes que sobrevivir… -acarició su cabeza y besó la flamita que se encontraba entre sus ojos –y así también tu amo lo hará… ya que tu siempre lo ayudas-

-Hinata…-

-No me dejes ya que te necesito… los necesito a ambos-

-Hinata, tenemos que salir- Shizune no quería interrumpirla pero era necesario. Jirato estaba en cuidados intensivos y requería soledad. Además de que el chakra de Tsunade estaba cambando de intensidad, indicándole que no tardaría en salir del quirófano. –Veamos si ya salió Naruto-kun-

-De acuerdo- sin mirar a Shizune, acarició nuevamente la cabeza de Jirato -Nos vemos pronto pequeño-

Y se encaminaron nuevamente a la sala de espera, encontrándose en el camino a Soma que ayudaba a Kazuki a caminar. De igual manera él había sido lastimado y curado por Ino. Ambos cuando vieron a la Hyuga, se acercaron y la abrazaron fuertemente demostrándole que estaban con ella.

Estaban de igual manera desolados ante lo sucedido. -¿Cómo estás?- Soma habló dudando, entendiendo el estado de Hinata. Cualquier pregunta podría parecer realmente estúpida.

-Muerta… hasta que no sepa algo de Naruto estoy muerta-

Kazuki suspiró pesadamente. –Vamos, esperemos que ya tengan noticias del rubio-

Sin embargo, el foco rojo aún seguía encendido. En esos momentos en la sala de espera se encontraban Chouji, Kiba que abrazaba tiernamente a una dormida Arashi, Sasuke, Kemura y Shikamaru, quienes tuvieron que estar en la sede para dar su informe de guerra.

-Aún no sabemos nada del Teme- comentó sin voz el Uchiha. –Sakura está ayudando a Tsunade-

-De la misma manera que Ino- Chouji, por vez primera, tenía ganas de no hablar y su hambre había desaparecido.

-¿Y no han dicho algo aún?- Hinata se sentó al lado de Kiba.

-No- Shikamaru comentó desanimado. –No sabemos nada-

Y todos guardaron silencio. Lastimosamente no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Para el Nara fue más problemático de lo que pensó ya que Irikami le informó que tenían la localización del enemigo gracias a la pelea que habían tenido con Shajiro y requerían moverse para darle duro a esos desarmados, no obstante la salud de Naruto era más importante que nada. Pasaron cuarenta minutos aproximadamente cuando por fin pudo hablar, quedaran solo él junto con Hinata y Sasuke aprovechando que los demás fueron por algo de comer. –Sé que es el peor momento para mencionar esto, sin embargo ahora tenemos la posibilidad de tomar ventaja ante el grupo enemigo- Shikamaru rompió el ambiente tan estresante con voz suave pero firme. –Lograron seguir a Shajiro hasta su escondite-

-¿En… en serio?- Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se miraron asombrados. Realmente no esperaban esa noticia.

-Así es. Tenemos que movernos ahora y…- el estratega comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pensando en lo que tendría que hacer. -Ahora que estamos tan cerca no podemos dejarnos abatir ante lo ocurrido y por esa razón nosotros deb…-

-No, Shikamaru, lo haré yo… después me darás los detalles de la misión. Todos deben de quedarse en la aldea hasta saber de Naruto y descansar.- la voz masculina que venía desde el pasillo hizo que todos voltearan y sorprendiéndolos, era Kakashi.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Jirato?- el ninja copia preguntó serio, denotando una real preocupación. Jamás se imaginó que esto pasara ni mucho menos perdiendo ante el propio Kyo. ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Sabia en parte al primer traidor, sin embargo tenía que ser alguien muy cercano a Sasuke o Sakura para haber tenido acceso a él.

-Vivo- Sasuke comentó.

-Así es- Hinata explicó -Si lucha lo seguirá estando-

Y fue en ese entonces donde el recién llegado relajó sus músculos y se apoyó en la pared. –Me alegra saber eso- y buscó con su mirada a la Hyuga –entonces Naruto también lo hará-

-¿Estás seguro Kakashi?- Shikamaru tenía ciertas sospechas desde hace tiempo con respecto a Naruto y sus zorros y, con la afirmación del ex-Sensei, logró resolverlas. ¡No podía creerlo! Estuvo tan ciego de no ver algo realmente evidente.

Guardando nuevamente silencio mientras los demás regresaron para esperar todos juntos algo que les indicara que todo estaba saliendo bien. Cuando la luz se apagó, hora y media después, salió Tsunade junto con dos enfermeras. Se veía movimientos dentro, pero nada de Naruto.

-¿Y bien?- el ninja copia habló ganándole a todos.

La rubia mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada. -Iré a grano…- Lo primero que hizo fue encontrarse a dos perlas que habían dejado de brillar -…la vida de Naruto pende de un hilo- haciendo que las lágrimas de la Hyuga salieran a flote –no puedo explicar el porqué las curaciones que hemos realizado parecen no ayudar en nada… es como si no pudiera curarse él mismo-

-No puede ser…- Soma estaba muy contrariada –No se supone que el Kyubi…-

-Esta vez el Kyubi no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo- Kakashi habló –todo dependerá de Naruto… y de Jirato-

-¿De Jirato? No entiendo- Hinata no podía controlar sus lágrimas. Estaba realmente contrariada. ¡Por qué el Kyubi no ponía de su ayuda para curar a Naruto! Todo estaba tan claro. Si Naruto llegaba a morir, no demoraría demasiado tiempo en seguirle.

Kakashi, al verla tan destrozada, se acercó a ella y agachándose de tal manera que estaba a su altura, puso su mano en su hombro. –Hinata- cuando ella le miró, le sonrió. –Tienes que ayudarme a cuidar a Naruto mientras yo me encargo de algunas cosas, y recuerda que no puedo dejar que alguien de mi equipo muera, así que él va a estar molestándonos por un buen rato…- se levantó y antes de desaparecer, le dedicó una mirada de paz demostrándole que confiaba en ella y en el mismo Naruto.

-Gracias- ella, como respuesta, le sonrió.

Ante eso no tuvieron de otra que dejar que Hinata fuera con Tsunade al cuarto del rubio mientras los demás se retiraron esperando noticias positivas. Tenían mucho que hacer antes de que Konoha o Irikami se movieran para contraatacar. Esto simplemente no se quedaría así.

Levantarse fue lo más difícil que hizo hasta esos momentos de su vida, sintiendo que su vida se salía de su cuerpo. En silencio caminaron por el gran pasillo del hospital, llenándose del olor de químicos, sangre y muerte. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a recorrer ese lugar ya que le encantaba ayudar a la gente y en sí era la única manera en que podía sentirse útil cuando no tenía que defender a su aldea, no obstante esta vez toda fue diferente. El camino, que conocía perfectamente, lo sintió largo y agonizante por el simple hecho que se dirigían al lugar donde los gravemente heridos se recuperaban. ¡No podía soportarlo! Su fuerza, su energía y todo su ser se quedaron en el campo de batalla y esperaba recuperarlo al ver a su amado. Después de que la prepararon, llegó al cuarto piso.

Estaba aterrada.

Ambas cruzaron las segundas puertas para entrar a UCI del hospital y antes de llegar a su destino, Tsunade se detuvo para hablar con la pobre Hyuga. -Te lo encargo mucho, Hinata- Tsunade tenía que mantener la calma para lograr encontrar la cura. ¡Desgraciados! Lo que ella más temía con respecto a la salud de Naruto y el enemigo lo averiguó antes de que pudiera evitarlo. ¡No podía ser! Le falló a Minato y a Kushina sin olvidar a Jiraiya. Ahora tenía que trabajar arduamente para lograr salvar al rubio molesto. –Vendré en una hora-

-Dios mío…- Hinata apenas pudo hablar.

Su primer impulso fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y trató de convencerse que era una terrible pesadilla que podría llegar a su fin al abrirlos, dándole una mala pesada. Quería despertar y sentirse en los brazos de su amado.

Sin embargo, al hombre que tenía frente suyo luchaba por conservar su vida. Y todo por su culpa. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarle.

Él se encontraba tendido en la camilla con vendas por casi todo su cuerpo y con un sinfín de aparatos a su alrededor. Respirador artificial, monitor cardiovascular y demás aparatos que denotaban la gravedad de su amado… pero, de alguna manera reconfortante, también mostraban que estaba vivo.

Entró con pasos cortos, intentando fallidamente guardar todas las lágrimas de dolor. ¡Dios santo! Jamás se imaginó que vería a Naruto en semejante estado. Él era fuerte por naturaleza y no dejaría que se perdiera por seres malignos que buscaban solo poder. Ella estaría a su lado aún con su pie y todo su cuerpo lastimado. Le prometió que estaría en las buenas y en las malas, lo cual cumpliría completamente ya que él era el hombre de su vida, era con quien se casaría y a quién haría tan feliz como se lo merecía. Rogaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que él sobreviviera.

-No voy a permitir que me dejes amor… - se acercó a él con las manos temblorosas y tomó delicadamente su mano, cuidando de no lastimarle su herida. Se secó las lágrimas y tomando una silla, la acercó a la camilla y se acomodó a su lado. Ella sería su guía y ahora ella le cuidaría. Vigilaría su descanso y su curación, él solo tendría que preocuparse de recuperarse, el resto estaba en sus propias manos. –Te amo…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo permitirlo!- Explotó nuevamente.

Había dejado la aldea por una cuestión de Irikami y resultaba que Naruto había caído gravemente y no solo eso, no encontraban una cura real para sacarle adelante. ¡No perdería a su familia nuevamente!

-No tienes de otra Jiraiya- Tsunade estaba sentada explicándoles lo que tendrían que hacer mientras tanto con la curación de Naruto. El enemigo no descansaría y aprovecharía la caída de Naruto para atacar.

-¿Crees que voy a quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras esos imbéciles se salen con la suya? ¡Ni loco!-

-Entiende hombre, si te pasa algo, Naruto nunca me lo va a perdonar. Te requiero como apoyo a Hinata, te necesita más que nunca ya que no podemos dejarla caer. Ella es el sustento de Naruto y nosotros el de ella… por favor Jiraiya, escúchame esta vez-

-…-Para si desgracia, Tsunade tenía razón. ¡Pero no quería! Esos desgraciados dieron en el punto clave y destruyeron algo más que la unión entre el Kyubi y Naruto. El enemigo no descansaría hasta eliminarle. Hasta ahora tenían cierta ventaja con respecto a que Naruto había sobrevivido al ataque, pero el chisme correría por toda la aldea y podrían enterarse de que seguía con vida. Y lo bueno es que Jirato estaba estable.

¡Rayos! Sabía que él era culpable de lo que estaba pasando por no haber detenido a tiempo a Naruto con la posesión del Kyubi y ahora realmente no podía hacer nada.

-Tsunade, tenemos que tener cuidado con la información de la salud de Naruto. Si llega a manos enemigas simplemente lo perderemos-

-Lo sé y he pedido que el cuidado de Naruto esté estrictamente controlado por Sakura. Además de que Kakashi está a cargo del escuadrón AMBU que le protegerá en caso de que el enemigo entre. Dudo que permita un traidor en el grupo-

-De todas maneras tenemos que mantenernos en alerta. Ya no puedo confiar en nadie-

-Mejor descansa y nos vemos mañana. Tenemos que confiar en los demás, en nuestras manos tenemos a Naruto-

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No!-

Azotó fuertemente la copa que tenía en sus manos. Por un lado la terrible noticia de que ese Jinchuriki seguía con vida era algo que le causó indigestión, por el otro no había nada más que odiara que un estúpido aliado que no podía hacer su trabajo bien.

-¡Qué te dije que hicieras, semejante basura humana! Tenías que matarla… ¡matarla mientras podías! ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Defenderla!-

-No tuve de otra- el hombre encapuchado se justificó con voz temblorosa. –El propio Hiashi me encargó a su hija con otros dos miembros. Me era imposible lograr semejante orden, simplemente me hubieran descubierto y el plan de eliminar al hijo de Minato estaría arruinado-

-¿A caso crees que me importa?- La voz regia y seria del líder se escuchó por todo el lugar. -¡Tenías que matar a Hinata Hyuga sin importar el método ni las consecuencias! –

-…- Sabía que esta vez había fallado. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando se tiene a Neji como vigilante? El hijo de Hizashi no solo estaba más unido a su prima, sino que se juró ser su guardián después de que ella aprobó la ley de eliminar el sello maldito. Ella estaba quitando la sentencia de todo el clan.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, una falla más y juro que me desquitaré contigo y con los tuyos-

-Lo sé Danzou-sama, lo sé-

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días en los que ella intentó fallidamente detener a Reika, sin embargo no lo logró. Reika destruyó por su culpa al último Jinchuriki. ¡No podía ser! Esta vez no podría hacer nada más que liberar su ira corriendo a toda velocidad intentando llegar a su destino. Junko no podía más ante la desolación que presentaba su ser y lamentaba el haber hecho semejante investigación. Ahora no había nada que detuviera a Ferme y todo era gracias a su propia hija.

Si tan solo supiera el gran error que cometió esa muchacha al creer en alguien que no debió.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo la pregunta era cómo lograrlo sin que le descubrieran, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo realmente. Por un lado estarían esos gemelos que detectarían pronto que Naruto seguía con vida poniéndole en peligro y por el otro, era entrar a Konoha sin ser vista y terminar con lo iniciado. ¡Tenía que ser muy inteligente! Desgraciadamente esta estaba sola, realmente sola. La Kunoichi siguió por casi un día sin parar por los bosques de nieve hacia el país del fuego. Esta vez no tendría nada más que hacer que luchar por lo que ella creyó y por parte de su propia familia.

Y de igual manera estaba Hinata. Eran ya dos días y desgraciadamente Naruto no presentaba ningún avance en su salud. Sakura y Tsunade-sama intentaban diariamente hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara al medicamento, pero parecía que cada pequeña curación se degeneraba de nuevo. La expresión de los rostros en esas mujeres denotaba tanta preocupación que estaba realmente alarmada. ¿Por qué su amado no podía curarse? Ella diariamente le checaba con su Byakugan sin embargo en vez de encontrar avance, estaba un desgaste aún mayor día tras día.

En vez de curarse, se estaba dañando por dentro.

Intentó fallidamente hablar con el Kyubi, pero se encontró solo silencio, agregando que ella misma no se encontraba bien. Se sentía débil al pasar de las horas y eso fue algo que hasta su padre no se esperaba. Tuvo que callar el tremendo mareo que sufrió en la madrugada para no alertar a su familia y que la dejaran quedarse con su hombre.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata- Hanabi, que estaba al tanto de la salud de su hermana, entró al cuarto del rubio en silencio. Sabía que tenía que descansar Hinata y con gusto ayudaría a su hermana en cuidar al rubio mientras la mayor descansaba.

-Hola…- Estaba Hinata acomodada en un pequeño sofá a unos cuantos pasos de la cama de Naruto. Ahí podía cuidar su respiración pausada y débil más sus latidos de corazón.

La menor se acomodó al lado de su hermana para abrazarla. Realmente no sabía cómo ayudarla. Deseaba con todo su corazón que su cuñado se curara pronto y luchar por. -Papá te espera en el comedor, yo me quedo hasta que regreses-

-Yo…- Intentó repelar, sin embargo su hermana se separó de ella con cara de "no lo digas, vas a ir porque tienes que" –Hanabi…-

-Si quieres cuidar a Naruto tienes que empezar contigo también. No has dormido más que dos horas en estos días y es necesario que descanses. Ve con papá mientras yo me quedo aquí- continuó rápidamente para no dejar que repelara. –Vamos hermana, confía en mí-

Suspiró rendida. Realmente no pudo decirle que no a Hanabi. Le abrazó fuertemente y se levantó sin ganas, se despidió de su amado con un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación lentamente. Hasta eso tuvo suerte y su propio padre estaba esperándola en el pasillo. -Buenas tardes Hinata- Hiashi le dijo cuando la vio. Se acercó a ella para darle el soporte que necesitaba. Él mejor que nadie sabía que era perder a un ser amado por la muerte.

Y, aunque la vio salir bien, estaba de igual manera preocupado por su salud. No podía dar crédito a lo acontecido con Naruto ni mucho menos con ella. El desgaste que la propia Hinata padecía era demasiado extraño y alarmante. En esos dos días notó que su primogénita estaba más cansada de lo normal, agregando esos leves pero continuos mareos más la palidez de su piel que la acompañaban. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Ella era una Kunoichi demasiado fuerte como para caer por simples heridas y estando relativamente curada, parecía de igual manera que no sanaba.

-Buenas tardes, padre- Ella intentó contestar con una reverencia después de cerrar la puerta, no obstante un ataque traicionero le hizo perder las fuerzas en sus piernas y si no hubiera sido por Hiashi, hubiera tocado fuertemente el suelo sin sentido.

-¡Hinata!-

Desgraciadamente fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su panorama se obscureciera…

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata está conectada a él…-

Todos guardaron silencio. No podían tener más problemas que ahora, y lo peor de todo es que se les estaba saliendo de las manos la situación. Sakura y Sasuke se tomaron fuertemente la mano mientras que Hiashi cerró los ojos fuertemente. Tanto Arashi como Soma guardaron silencio ante lo dicho.

-…y si él muere, ella también lo hará-

¡No podía ser! Hiashi lanzó una maldición jamás escuchada, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Después de eso se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. ¡Simplemente inaudito! Ahora podía comprender el malestar físico de ella y su decaída sin alguna explicación aparente.

-¿Están se-seguras?- Sakura preguntó en voz baja.

-Completamente. Hinata generó una unión de sangre con Naruto para ayudarle en parte de una fusión.- Arashi bajó la mirada. –Yo misma le ayudé a generarlo y…-

Tsunade bufó realmente molesta. -¿Desde cuándo?-

-Bueno, ya tien…-

-¿Es posible romper esa unión?- Hanabi estaba anonadada. ¡Estaba completamente preocupada por su hermana! Estaba despierta y cuidando a Naruto, sin embargo el cansancio estaba completamente presente. Tardó más de cuatro horas en despertar y otras dos en recuperarse e ir al hospital por sus propios pies. Hinata no descansaría hasta ver fuera de peligro a su pareja.

-No- Soma continuó con la explicación mientras Arashi suspiraba pesadamente. Ella vio esa unión como un punto a favor para Hinata con respecto a su relación, sin embargo ahora eso estaba en contra suya. –Una vez hecho el pacto, ya no puede romperse-

-¡Rayos!-

-Sin embargo, esto puede ayudarnos- Kakashi se mantuvo al margen de la conversación. –Podríamos generar en Hinata cambios que puedan afectar a Naruto. Estoy seguro de que puede funcionar-

-No Kakashi. Naruto realmente está mal. Por alguna extraña razón no puede curarse por sí mismo y el Kyubi no hace acto de presencia para aminorar su gravedad. Ahora tenemos que ver la manera de evitar que algo malo le pase a Hinata mientras encuentro la manera de hacerle reaccionar-

-…-

Tsunade se levantó de su cómodo asiento. Ya había descansado lo suficiente, tenía que regresar al laboratorio para encontrar la cura de Naruto y unir su chakra nuevamente con el del Kyubi. -Es mejor que veamos cómo están esos dos. Desgraciadamente no tenemos de otra- miró después a Kakashi. –busca quien pueda servirnos como guardaespaldas. Ahora el cuidado que tendrán será excesivamente controlado. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a Naruto y que el enemigo entre sin problemas a la aldea. Y una cosa más, aleja a toda costa a ese idiota borracho al que llamaste Kenji. Sólo sirve para estorbar-

Después de eso cada uno siguió con las tareas estipuladas. Hasta eso Kakashi fue el último en salir ya que tenía cierto asunto pendiente con Hinata. Caminó por los pasillos con su tranquilidad característica y, después de preguntar por la salud de Jirato, se preparó para acceder a la habitación del rubio.

-Hola Hinata- Entró sin llamar a la puerta y simplemente suspiró resignado. Igual que ella, jamás se imaginó ver acierto problemático hiperactivo en esas condiciones. -¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? Es importante- Con una pequeña afirmación sin más los dos salieron a uno de los pasillos cercanos.

Antes de hablar, se aseguró que nadie les seguía, inmediatamente generó un genjutsu para que nada ni nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decir. -Es necesario que sepas esto ya que el enemigo puede saberlo por la boca del mismo Kyo y por nada del mundo debemos darle ventaja al enemigo-

-¿De qué habla?- Hinata estaba asombrada -¿Y cómo sabe que Kyo está con el enemigo?-

-Pues…- cerró los ojos mientras guardaba sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón. –Yo puedo catalogarmecomo el "traidor de Konoha" que tanto han buscado- asombrando a la ojiperla. –De igual manera que Shikamaru y Jiraiya, acepté ayudar a Naruto apoyándole desde hace tiempo y he tenido que fingir ese papel para poder entrar al grupo enemigo y descubrir quienes son para poderlos atacar desde dentro. Como bien sabes también soy parte de Irikami y mi misión fue adentrarme al grupo enemigo comandado por Ferme Inazuma, pero al enterarme del incidente no pude más y regresé para saber de su estado-

¡Si que era importante! Dios, realmente no se lo esperaba, no de él. –Pero yo… no… yo no sé qué decir-

-Tranquila, entiendo tú asombro. Pero eso no es importante ahora, quiero que me escuches y me ayudes ya que el rubio corre peligro… igual que tú-

-¿Peligro?-

-Hinata, Kyo sabe perfectamente cuales son las debilidades de Naruto y ha atacado a uno de ellos-

-Atacado… no entiendo-

-Hinata, debes de entender que las acciones de Naruto todo este tiempo responden a un porqué. Kyo intentó dañarte ati sabiendo lo que Naruto sentiría,, sin embargo le salió mejor la jugada gracias aque lastimó gravemente a Jirato-

-¿A Jirato? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jirato en todo esto?-

-Jirato… es, bueno él es…- cerró los ojos intentando idear la manera de hacer esto más fácil de digerir. -él es el portador del corazón de Naruto- Al no recibir respuesta buscó las asombradas perlas –Ese chico es más listo de lo que aparenta y logró engañar al Kyubi depositando parte de él mismo en sus zorros. Sin embargo, a Jirato le encargó lo más especial que tenía para que el demonio no lograra apoderarse de él. Jirato es el portador de sus sentimientos y es lo que los une Hinata…- calló por varios minutos, dejando que lapobre mujer analizara todo lo dicho.

-No es posible…- ¡Dios! Sintió como una venda se desprendía de su s ojos. ¡Era cierto! ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta! Ahora entendía el porqué los zorros podían sentir lo mismo que Naruto… ¡hasta Jirato habló como si fuera él!

-Es tan posible que todo lo que siente Jirato, Naruto lo sentirá y viceversa… de igual manera cuando lastiman a Naruto recibe el mismo daño Jirato, y si Jirato recibe daños…-

-Naruto también los tendrá…- ahora comprendía todo.

-Estoy a cargo de montar una guardia especial para ustedes ya que estarán inactivos por algún tiempo, y en tu caso específicamente, no debes de regresar a tu clan hasta que Naruto esté fuera de peligro-

-¿Por qué?-

-Verás… me catalogan el traidor de Konoha pero en realidad el traidor se encuentra en estos momentos en la aldea… y en tu clan-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-No tengo la menor idea de quién es, pero te aseguro que se encuentra inmerso entre los Hyuga-

-Pero eso es imposible… ¡Imposible!-

-No lo es… gracias a él Kyo está con el enemigo- tomando los hombros de la kunoichi –te imploro que me ayudes con Naruto, lo necesitamos para destruir esta guerra que se avecina…-

-Cuente conmigo- y le sonrió.

Lastimosamente su estado físico empeoraba con los días habían pasado ya 3 días desde que habló con Kakashi y nada había cambiado. Ni una sola mejora en Naruto… ¡nada! Estaba tan desesperada. En esos momentos se encontraba en la cafetería acompañada por Sakura, quien la obligó a bajar a comer algo.

-Necesito cuidarlo-

-Pero Hinata, has estado despierta por dos días seguidos. Tienes que descansar también- la ojiverde la abrazó fuertemente –Tsunade-sama y yo estamos buscando la manera de encontrar su cura, y…-

-No Sakura, hasta que no empiece a mejorar no puedo separarme de él- se levantó de su asiento y tomó la charola de su comida –no me quites lo único que me permite seguir adelante-

-Hinata… de acuerdo. –con una mirada resignada continuó. -Iré a verlos acabando mi ronda, ¿está bien?- Sakura le regaló una sonrisa franca, haciendo que Hinata se relajara, sabiendo que podía confiar en ella como siempre.

Así sin más comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo tan largo, evitando a toda costa entrar al cuarto de Naruto con el terror que albergaba en su ser, simplemente el necesitaba fortaleza y amor. Aún era incomprensible el hecho de que él estuviera en esa condición y más el hecho de que el Kyubi no hiciera nada por ayudarlo. ¿Acaso era por la fusión? Aún contaba con el tiempo suficiente para lograr ayudar a Naruto por lo que esa idea era casi imposible. ¿Entonces? ¡Dios! Su desesperación aumentaba día tras día… con cada revisión que le daba Tsunade y la cara de preocupación que ella tenía cuando terminaba. En pocas palabras Naruto no estaba curándose, al contrario… estaba muriendo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Secándose las lágrimas y suspirando fuerte acercó su mano a la manija, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Al principio no hizo nada, no obstante entró rápidamente y sacó un Kunai en el momento que percibió una presencia dentro del cuarto… junto a Naruto.

-¡Aléjate de él!- comentó lo más fuerte que pudo para no llamar la atención de personas cercanas a su lugar, pero de tal manera que el recién llegado, que apenas podía ver por la penumbra, escuchara.

-Ah, eres tú. Entra y cállate, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- Y sin más Hinata vio horrorizada que ese ser se acercó al pecho de Naruto y apoyó su cabeza cercano al corazón.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras!- activó son más su línea de sangre y quedó absorta al reconocer al enemigo –No… no pue-puede… puede ser… ¡Tú!-


	48. Amanecer

_**La Posesión del Kyubi**_

"Te comprobaré que jamás te dejaré de amar... cueste lo que cueste"

_**Hola hermanito/as del fic**_

_**Ahora si me entró la inspiración y por lo mismo he traído el capítulo esta noche, espero que sea de su agrado. Entiendo que no tiene mucha acción, sin embargo lo mejor viene acercándose…buuuaaaahhh! Lalalalala XD Lamento el retraso pero no quería dejarles más tiempo sin leer continuación ya que tenía mucho tiempo con este capítulo pero no lograba darle el final deseado . Agradezco a cada uno de sus mensajes y favs :D me hacen realmente feliz. Lastimosamente no he tenido de contestarles a todos sus reviews, sin embargo quisiera darles las gracias a:**_

_**Kitsuyi18, kotoko-98, Moses24, Guest (No me dejaste tu nombre :S), chino Uzumaki, amigo Carlos, IECS, heero Root, Josu, Nicea96, Marta, hinaru Aburame, NarutoJ9… y a todos los que me han dado su apoyo incondicional, agregando a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia anónimamente.**_

_**Sinceramente sin ustedes no sé que podría hacer.**_

_**Ya no quiero entretenerles más y recuerden, que un review es motivo de inspiración.**_

_**Coman frutas y verdudas, no hablen con extraños y duérmanse temprano :D**_

* * *

Capítulo 48: Amanecer.

Nada ni nadie detendría todos sus sueños, ni mucho menos esa mujer que la miraba con esos ojos llenos de asombro. Era el momento de hacer las cosas bien por el simple hecho de que su tiempo era escaso para remediar todas las estupideces realizadas hasta el momento. El único inconveniente que encontraba ante eso era la salud inexistente de ese mocoso. ¿Por qué esa pechugona del mal no podía ni siquiera salvarle un poco? ¡Con una fregada! ¿No se supone que es la mejor ninja-médico del mundo entero? Bueno, pensándolo bien tampoco tenía que ser tan mala con Tsunade ya que ella misma había obtenido ciertos conocimientos gracias a su familia con respecto a los Uzumaki y su tipo tan especial de chakra. Suspirando realmente tranquila, se levantó del pecho del rubio y sin más sacó una pequeña navaja de su porta instrumentos. Tenía mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

Miró inmediatamente a la pobre mujer que estaba a unos cuantos pasos suyos y sonrió victoriosa. Al parecer el asombro de la Hyuga fue tan grande que no decía absolutamente nada…

.

¡Mil veces demonios! Ahora sí que estaba jodido. Siendo observado por su clan, todos sus movimientos eran definitivamente bloqueados para cumplir sus planes, arruinando su misión.

Y todo eso gracias a ese idiota del mal llamado Neji Hyuga. ¡Demonios! Ese ser del mal estaba atento a todo y no daba su brazo a torcer… ¡Y no solo eso! Organizó una brigada especial con los mejores miebros del clan para reconstruir y acondicionar el antiguo departamento de Naruto para que la heredera Hyuga viviera ahí mientras que este se recuperara de semejante ataque, proporcionándole la más alta vigilancia existente.

-¿Pasa algo?- Neji, quien veía a Kerun con indiferencia, le llamó ya que se había detenido para mirar el nada a través de esa ventana vacía. No le gustaba nada que ese individuo estuviera observando cada movimiento que él mismo tenía con respecto a Hinata-sama. No le daba buena espina la mirada de ese hombre y por lo tanto no podría confiar en nadie, aun viniendo de su mismo clan. Se colocó a su lado intentando descifrar que era lo que tanto observaba.

-En lo absoluto, Neji-sama- Kerun le miró intentando esconder su nerviosismo por creer ser descubierto. Tenía que cuidar sus espaldas para cumplir su plan y no fallar ya que estaba completamente decidido cumplirle a su amo. Su vida dependía de ello y no le importaba nada más que él mismo y el poder prometido ante su clan. ¡Deseaba matar a Hiashi Hyuga y a toda su descendencia!

-Pues ponte a trabajar, no hay tiempo que perder-

-Como ordene. Disculpe-

Y si, le hizo caso pero no como Neji quería obviamente. Puso sin que nadie se diera cuenta trampas para que la heredera cayera y pronto. El tiempo estaba en su contra por lo que cada segundo contaba.

.

_Y ahí iba de nuevo. _¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? ¡Rayos! Tenía que trabajar lo más rápido posible, el tiempo estaba contra de ella. Volvió a mirarla y al hablarle a la Hyuga caída por un buen golpe dado en su estómago para tranquilizarla, continuó con lo suyo. -Mejor déjate de estupideces y ayúdame que a este hombre no le queda mucho tiempo- lo dijo de tal manera que desarmó a la Hinata por completo, quien estaba lista para atacarle nuevamente. –No estoy aquí para lastimarle ni lastimarte- le enfrentó ante la mirada asombrada. -no quiero hacerle daño, ¿lo entiendes?-

¡No podía creerlo! Esa mujer estaba al lado de su amado nuevamente y para su desgracia su propio cuerpo no le estaba ayudando en nada. ¡Tenía que detenerla a como diera lugar! Hinata analizó rápidamente a la intrusa y con ello buscar sus puntos débiles gracias al poder de sus ojos. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No lo toques!- intentó acercarse a la camilla, pero un Kunai salió del enemigo parando cualquier intento de ataque de Hinata, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo completamente contrariada y cansada. De pilón le dio un ataque de debilidad severo haciendo que el suelo fuera su real aliado. Literalmente desde que esa mujer entró al cuarto de Naruto, su cuerpo perdió fuerza.

-¡Te he dicho que no voy a hacerle daño, caray! Entiende eso de una buena vez Hyuga. No me hagas perder más tiempo ya que si se dan cuenta que estoy aquí me van a matar y Naruto va a fallecer sin poder luchar. Guarda silencio y si no me vas a apoyar, por lo menos no estorbes- se levantó y se acercó a la ojiperla -Prometo que vivirá pero necesito de tu ayuda, así que cálmate y ven, dame una mano porque la voy a requerir- y le extendió su derecha.

-¡¿Pero de… de qué hablas?!- Hinata no podía entender nada. – ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Naruto si tú…?-

-¿Lo atacaba?- terminó de decir la mujer quitando su mano ya que Hinata se levantó con sus propias fuerzas. –Entiendo que no puedas creerme, sin embargo por esta vez no dejes que mis actos del pasado marquen el futuro de Naruto. Ahora más que nunca requiero de ti para recuperar a este mocoso-

Y Hinata por vez primera no supo qué hacer…

.

Sin siquiera pensarlo bien, todo le salió mejor de lo que deseó. No solo Naruto estaba en el mundo de los muertos disfrutando de su nuevo descanso, sino que la misma Reika iba para allá. La pobre jamás se imagino que, cuando llegara a la guarida y que los gemelos quedaran perdidamente dormidos, atacara alejándola de los demás para deshacerse de su presencia. Sabía que ella tendría planes en su contra y era mejor eliminarla antes de que los problemas se presentaran a lo idiota. ¡Oh sí! Sus planes no podían destruirse gracias a los celos de una mujer despechada y vengativa.

-Ferme…- Reika apenas podía mantenerse en sus rodillas. Estaba exhausta y tan adolorida que el pensar era imposible.

-Te lo advertí tonta, pero jamás me hiciste caso. Y ahora pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos- El viejo tomó con toda la calma del mundo su katana que estaba recargada en una de las sillas de caoba de la habitación y la desfundó. -¿Sabes? Tenía pensado que podría tenerte como aliada y perdonarte la vida después de lo que has logrado, sin embargo no podremos compartir tan preciado premio por tu estúpida avaricia. Hasta nunca mujer…- y la apuntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ferme! ¡Espera!- la chica se dejó caer y alzó una mano intentando evitar el ataque. –Has interpretado todo mal… ¡No quiero ponerme en tu contra!-

-¿A no?- Después de una gran carcajada, él bajó el arma y agachándose a su altura, comentó burlón. –Si no querían interponerse ante mis deseos… ¿qué era lo que estaban hablando tú y el estúpido de Danzo en sus cartitas de amor?- ella abrió los ojos asombrada. –Y no te hagas la que no sabe nada ya que yo mismo vi cuando tu palomita sagrada llegó a tu ventana-

¡No podía ser! Eso era algo que estaba guardando por cualquier circunstancia a su favor y no quería soltarlo así como así, sin embargo tenía que salvar su pellejo y buscar la mejor venganza hacia ese rabo verde. –Sobre... Uzu-Uzumaki-

-No me friegues con eso- La tomó fuertemente del cabello, la jaló y se levantó arrastrándola –no estoy para eso. ¡El idiota está muerto! Escuchaste, ¡muerto!-

-Él aún… aún…- tomó aire antes de sentir como el filo de esa katana comenzaba a lastimarle el cuello - …aún vive… ¡está vivo!-

-¡No es cierto!- Ferme gritó fuertemente y la lanzó al extremo de la habitación.

-¡Lo… lo es!- Apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Estaba tan desesperada por salvarse que ya no le importó soltar su cuartada. –Yo sol…solo buscaba decir…te eso…- Reika tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sacar una pequeña placa que brillaba levemente antes de ser atacada nuevamente por ese viejo. –Brilla y… esta vi…-

Reika supo que estaba a salvo en el momento que el hombre la soltó fuertemente y comenzó a gritar como histérico. Se sentó recargándose en el muro más cercano y dejó pasar algunos minutos antes de que hablara. –Está en su aldea gravemente herido, pero aún respira.- Sostenía con una de sus manos su cuello mientras que con la otra se curaba su costado fracturado. –La carta me informaba que no solo Naruto sigue con vida, sino que el propio Danzou está bajo vigilancia y no puede deshacerse de ella para avisarte, en sí apenas tuvo la oportunidad gracias a mi paloma mensajera. Cuando me enteré no lo podía creer y estaba planeando ir con Shajiro y los gemelos para darle el fin de una buena vez. Danzou preparará nuestra llegada como pueda-

-¡Ese idiota es mala yerba! ¿Cómo puede seguir con vida después de todo? ¡Los gemelos le encajaron el arma en su vientre!-

-Recuer… recuerda que es un Uzumaki al final de… de cuentas-

-Escúchame bien mujer, si tú me estás mintiendo… me las vas a pagar-

-No tendría porque- ella le sonrió aún lastimada, estaba a salvo. –Estoy de tu lado, en verdad-

-Más te vale Reika, más te vale- y la ayudó a levantarse. Por nada del mundo dejaría que ella le ganara, sin embargo tenía que confiar ya que si ese idiota estaba con vida, requeriría de su ayuda para salir adelante. ¡Mil veces demonios! No podía creer que apenas pudiera estar a unos días de rehacer su plan y ese idiota aún le estuviera molestando… ¡Era una reverenda pesadilla! Al final de cuentas tendría que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para lograr su cometido, y nada ni _nadie_ le quitaría la oportunidad de su vida: conquistar todo el mundo ninja. Madara no logró hacerlo ni mucho menos su achichincle, sin embargo sí lo lograría él. ¡Simplemente no podía fallar!

.

¿Qué hacer? ¡Estaba tan confundida! Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder ayudarla ya que no confiaba en ella, pero por el otro estaba desesperada por salvar a su amado y esa podría ser una gran oportunidad. Con una inseguridad jamás sentida, Hinata se acercó a Junko, demostrándole sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Te comprobaré que no estoy aquí para lastimarlo- Junko sin más palabras le entregó todas sus armas, quedando sólo con su energía al descubierto. –No tenemos mucho tiempo, ve, toma esto…- le entregó un jarrón con un líquido extraño mientras que ella comenzó a sacar chakra verde y analizar el cuerpo del rubio, sobretodo las heridas hechas por las estacas. Inmediatamente le explicó a Hinata con lujo de detalle cada uno de los ingredientes empleados en los medicamentos que había preparado para salvarle. Junko estaba decidida a buscar su confianza y por lo mismo no la excluía de nada.

-Veo que su estado está peor de lo que pensé… Reika completó el jutsu- Junko habló con un tono triste y empezó a combinar dos botellas en un gran recipiente. – ¿Estuviste con él cuando todo pasó?-

-Si-

-Te seré sincera. Si no logramos curar a Naruto, no sobrevivirá al amanecer- enfrentándose a la mirada llena de dolor y amargura de Hinata, entendió que pudo haber evitado todo eso si no hubiera caído en la trampa de Reika. –El jutsu que le aplicó Reika es capaz de destruir la unión que tiene el cuerpo de tu rubio con el poder del Kyubi- tomando el recipiente en donde preparo una solución –ya que se aprovechó de su línea de sangre-

-¿Líne… Línea de sa…sangre?-

-Me sorprende que nadie sepa eso… ni siquiera la pechugona esa- tomó la tercera botella y dejó caer un pequeño chorro a su solución antes de ver esos ojos perla completamente tristes –yo fui parte de la familia Uzumaki cuando era niña y conocí muchos de sus secretos- aplicó chakra a su medicina y haciendo una bola de agua (Dahia: tipo Sakura cuando curó a Kankuro cuando este fue envenenado por Sasori) la acercó al pecho descubierto de Naruto –necesito que lo sostengas lo más fuerte posible, esto le va a doler-

-¿Eh?- Hinata salió del trance en que se encontraba. ¡¿Fue parte de lo Uzumaki?! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en esos momentos? No entendía nada de nada.

Rayos… definitivamente no tenía poder de convencimiento. -¡Necesito que despiertes! Sujétalo lo más fuertemente que puedas, sin importarte sus fracturas… ¡Vamos!-

-Cla…claro- e hizo lo solicitado con las manos temblándole. Una parte de ella le gritaba que alejara a esa mujer, no obstante su otra parte quería confiar, deseaba confiar…

-A la cuenta de tres empezaré. Tengo que quitarle la sangre acumulada en sus pulmones y comenzar a curar sus heridas desde dentro con esta medicina, pero le va a doler… y pase lo que pase necesito que confíes en mí- su voz ya no era la dura y segura como el principio, más bien era triste y con nervios –te lo pido por favor, confía en mí. Ya no quiero hacerle mal a nadie y tengo que pagar todo lo que he hecho… sólo quiero salvarlo-

Y en ese momento Hinata encontró en esos ojos negros la necesidad de su confianza. Junko realmente estaba para curar a Naruto. ¿La razón? Realmente la desconocía pero ella le rogaba que confiara. Cerró los ojos rápidamente para enfocar después a Naruto, entrándole una seguridad que había perdido 5 días atrás.

-_Confío en_ _ti_-

-Muchas gracias…- Junko le sonrió nuevamente.

-Llá-llámame Hinata-

-De acuerdo Hinata, vamos a salvar a este héroe… una, dos… ¡tres!-

Y comenzaron. Junko introdujo rápidamente el líquido, generando inmediatamente malestar en Naruto reflejándolo primeramente en pequeños quejidos, sin embargo estos aumentaron considerablemente cuando comenzó a mover la solución. Su respiración comenzó a ser rápida y molesta pero aun así la kunoichi continuó trabajando. Hinata observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y con el Byakugan activo, pudo notar como poco a poco eran liberados los pulmones de su amado… con la diferencia de la solución de Tsunade-sama, la sangre no regresaba. ¡Empezaba a curar a Naruto!

Sacó todo el mal que tenía el rubio en sus pulmones vaciando su preparación junto con el veneno y sangre en un recipiente y repitió el acto en las áreas afectadas. Inspeccionó cada lugar cercano a la herida de su vientre y al dejarlo en un muy buen estado, continuó a los brazos. Desgraciadamente no tenía el tiempo suficiente para curarle por completo y sólo buscaba sacarlo del peligro de morir.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó pasar la solución a la herida de su brazo derecho donde estaba el tatuaje, no solo la herida aún estaba abierta, si no que el mal estaba pasándose a más área alrededor de esta.

-¿Pero qué…?- Para analizar la gravedad de la herida, Junko suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar más solución. -Hinata, necesito que lo sostengas más fuerte- Y en el momento en que el líquido entró en contacto con la piel herida, Naruto generó un quejido realmente alarmante. Desgraciadamente esto no estaba ni cerca de terminar. Retiró el inmediatamente toda medicina del cuerpo de Naruto y dejando caer el líquido en un recipiente vació maldijo en voz baja. Inmediatamente comenzó a preparar otra solución, esperando que esto sí funcionara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hinata sólo observó como esa sonrisa se convirtió en horror expresado en palidez y esa mirada dolida. Preguntó al sentir que nada de lo que estaba pasando lograría salvar a su amado.

Sospechaba que Reika no solo mejoró su jutsu, sino que le puso ese maldito toque especial digno de su poder. -Hinata, ¿con qué hirieron su brazo?-

-No lo sé con exactitud- suspiró intranquila –pero eran estacas negras y finas… cuando le quité la que le incrustaron se quejó demasiado… no pude verla ya que se deshizo cuando la aventé-

-¡Maldita seas Reika!- Miró a la Hyuga y completamente molesta -¡Ahora entiendo todo! No importa lo que hagamos, esa maldita cosa se encuentra aún en el cuerpo de Naruto y es por ello que no… ¡AH!-

-No te entiendo- Hinata estaba asustada, ¿qué significaba todo esto?

-No hay tiempo. ¿Se lo incrustaron en el brazo? –Recibiendo un "si" frustrante –Tenemos que quitarle cualquier residuo de ese metal…– tomó la tercer botella y llenó dos jeringas, dándoselas a Hinata –inyéctame una-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vamos que no hay tiempo!- Junko en verdad se encontraba desesperada… ¡Reika la había traicionado de la peor manera posible!

-Pero…-

-¡VAMOS! Yo puedo darle la cura a Naruto, ¿qué no lo entiendes?- entendiendo que Hinata no haría nada hasta que supiera lo que pasaba –Naruto tiene la habilidad de aceptar cualquier chakra por la naturaleza del suyo propio y asimilarla con el tiempo. Los Uzumaki poseían el poder de soportar cualquier chakra dentro de ellos o brindarlo para salvar a otros, sin importar lo poderosos o malignos que fueran. Era una gran ventaja en cualquier pelea… pero siempre tiene sus riesgos. De la misma manera que la acepta, puede rechazarla si se mezclan más de tres chakra con algún tipo de similitud. Lo más probable es que Reika haya utilizado a varios Shinobi o a los propios Bijuu para lograr un desequilibrio en Naruto. Hinata, si le doy un poco de mi sangre lograré romper el jutsu y permitirá que el chakra del Kyubi entre nuevamente en su organismo. De esa manera podrá salvarse-

Hinata la miró por algunos segundos y sin dudar más sacó la misma cantidad de sangre que tenía de líquido en la otra jeringa según instrucciones y cuando estuvo todo listo se las dio. Junko las colocó cerca de la solución que preparó y respirando profundo continuó –lo que lastimó a Naruto fue un metal llamado Tinuim. Es sumamente frágil y al entrar en contacto con sangre, este se deshace en gran proporción. Necesitamos quitarle la mayor cantidad posible… intentaré activarlas con mi chakra y requiero que las ubiques con tu Byakugan. No tenemos mucho tiempo ya que puedo acelerar el proceso y quitarle tiempo de vida… cuando las encuentres avísame para que pueda sacarlas-

-¿Cómo las reconoceré?- En ese momento su línea de sangre estaba activa de nuevo, desgraciadamente en un solo ojo ya que, de la misma manera que Naruto, sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo y un cansancio sin explicación. Su tiempo también se estaba acabando.

-Para tus ojos serán fuentes de luz… ¿lista?- la mayor colocó sus manos en la herida de la mano – ¡Ahora!-

Y como lo dijo, Hinata pudo reconocer inmediatamente 5 pequeñas astillas acomodadas cerca del hueso. Se acercó a la kunoichi y literalmente quitándola, asombrando a Junko, colocó sus manos en esa herida y gracias a su técnica pudo deshacerse de esas malditas cosas. Pero eso no quedó ahí. Cuando volteo a ver a su amado este había dejado de respirar y Junko tenía en su mano una de las jeringas, la que contenía su sangre pero no le aplicaba la supuesta cura.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- la ojiperla gritó desesperada. -¡Hazlo ahora!-

-Promete que me dejarás hablar con él cuando esté despierto-

-¡Lo juro pero hazlo ya!- Desgraciadamente no podía más. Su energía estaba perdiéndose sin explicación alguna y simplemente su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, sintiéndose desfallecer.

-Gracias…- y aplicó la medicina en el pecho del rubio mientras que Hinata se desvaneció escuchando "Vamos demonio… despierta… vamos Kyubi". Su mundo simplemente se volvió negro llenándose de preocupación por no saber qué más podría hacer por él...

.

-Veo que te saliste con la tuya, pervertido este-

La voz de la mujer hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara al por mayor. –Te dije que no fallaría y heme aquí. Es tiempo de que me pagues lo que me has prometido- Realmente era feliz ante lo dicho.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas esta vez- Tsunade, que estaba descansando después de un arduo trabajo en el hospital. –Pero no ahora, estoy esperando los resultados de…-

-No me salgas con esas tonterías, mujer- Jiraiya, que estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la oficina de Tsunade, se levantó para acercarse a ella. –Es mejor que descanses, aún tienes trabajo que hacer con Naruto-Baka-

-Cierto…- la rubia habló tranquila con una gran sonrisa desde su lugar. Estaba completamente feliz ante la inesperada pero deseada recuperación de Naruto. Cuando entró al cuarto de Naruto junto con Sakura para checar si el medicamento había funcionado, encontró que Hinata se encontraba recostada en el pequeño sillón, teniendo al lado unas extrañas botellas que contenían esencias realmente desconocidas. ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Por qué Hinata las tenía? Con una gran duda en su ser fue a ver a Naruto. Cinco minutos después estaba que no lo creía. ¡OMG! Con una gran alegría y tranquilidad, le encontró respirando normalmente con estabilidad en sus signos vitales aunque aún sus heridas no estaban completamente curadas. ¡Bendito Dios! Eso sí, le preocupó por la Hyuga ya que no reaccionaba con nada. Intentó fallidamente hacerla reaccionar, sin embargo parecía perdida en un profundo sueño y, pasando ya cinco días, parecía no querer despertar.

-Naruto va a estar mejor y mientras eso pasa, no podemos dejar que una rica botella de sake nos abandone hoy. Tengo que decirte un par de cosas realmente importantes-

-¿A Si?-

-Si Tsunade-

-¿Y qué es lo más importante que tienes que mencionar y te tiene como idiota?-

-Tengo que salir unos días de la aldea. Uno de mis informantes me comentó que el enemigo ya está enterado sobre Naruto y supongo que van a intentar mover sus cartas en contra de él-

-…- desgraciadamente ese pervertido tenía razón. Desgraciadamente esos desgraciados podrían estar ya cerca de Konoha para atacarla, aprovechándose de que aún estaban en recuperación. Lo único favorable es que Suna estaba con ellos, de igual manera que el Aire. -¿Cuándo piensas irte?-

-Esta noche, no puedo esperar más tiempo. He avisado a Kakashi y él se pondrá en contacto con Irikami para montar una guardia en la aldea y protegerla ante cualquier ataque. Sabemos que Naruto es gran ayuda para derrotar al enemigo y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo ni ponerle en peligro por segunda vez-

-De acuerdo, borracho, pero esta vez yo invito-

-¡¿Borracho yo?! ¡Pero mira quien lo dice!-

-No empieces o te voy a dar una en la cual no volverás a llamar la atención de cualquier mujer, ¿entendido?-

Se acomodó al lado de la pechugona y se dirigieron a un bar que estaba abierto y funcionando en esas horas. -Bajo esa amenaza, entendido- Tenía que disfrutar el momento ya que, al parecer, esta vez tendría que enfrentarse a los malos sin ayuda alguna…

.

-¿Cómo la ves?-

Sonrió al ver como su amado Sasuke estaba cambiando. Él no se separó de ella durante esos días mientras atendía a Hinata y, guardándose su propio malestar, cansancio y deseos de no estar en el hospital, le auxiliaba con todos los enfermos que no requerían gran atención médica. ¡Hasta cuidó a niños! Ese momento era tan memorable como cuando esos apestosos zorros dormilones se durmieron sobre él. -Mejor, mucho mejor. También responde a medicamento que Tsunade-sama ha preparado para ella-

-…-

Y otros minutos pasaron antes de que Sakura rompiera el silencio. Estaba convencida que la "extraña" curación de Naruto no era nada más por acto divino y del Kyubi. Esos frascos contenían una avanzada combinación entre diversos materiales que no existían en Konoha. -¿Sasuke-kun, podrías ir por Shizune-san para hacerle los análisis correspondientes a Hinata, por favor?- Sakura, que estaba acomodando la mano de Hinata, tenía que cerciorarse que todo estaba bien con ambos amigos suyos. ¿Qué había pasado realmente esa noche? Cuando Sasuke-kun la dejó sola, recordó lo acontecido días atrás…

_En la tarde, cuando Hinata le pidió quedarse una vez más con el Rubio, ella le prometió que estaría con a su lado después de terminar su ronda y de convencer a Sasuke que, aunque estaba embarazada, podía seguir al cuidado de sus pacientes. Caminó por esos pasillos con semejante olor que le causaba uno que otro mareo innecesario (Dahia: Provocado por el asco que el mismo Sasuke le tenía al hospital). Desgraciadamente encontró, dos horas después de lo prometido, que la pobre Hyuga se había desvanecido en el suelo. Corrió a su auxilio y logró acomodarla en el sillón que estaba a lado de la cama de Naruto y checar cómo estaba._

_Y ahí se dio cuenta de que algo extraño había pasado ahí. _

_Estaban unos frascos desconocidos acomodados en la ventana. Con cierta duda se acercó a estos y al tomarlos, percibió que olía a yerbas medicinales que eran realmente difíciles de encontrarlos en la aldea. ¿Acaso Tsunade había hecho algo con Naruto y no le comentó? Llamó inmediatamente a la enfermera en turno para preguntarle y de igual manera que ella no supo de dónde había salido esa medicina. Tuvo que salir de la habitación para informar que requería una cama extra para Hinata y en el momento que regresó al cuarto estaba la misma Tsunade analizando a la Hyuga._

_-Tsunade-sama…- Sakura habló en voz baja, intentando no romper la concentración de la rubia que estaba tomando los signos vitales de su amiga._

_-¿Tú has hecho esto Sakura?- La mencionada dejó de tomarle el pulso a Hinata y se acercó a ella después de tomar uno de esos contenedores extraños. _

_-No, Tsunade-sama, pensé que había sido usted la que lo preparó-_

_-No, yo no lo hice. Solamente encontré esos frascos al lado de Hinata…-_

_-Yo encontré a Hinata en el suelo y la coloqué en ese sillón mientras iba por ayuda…-_

_-Tenemos que averiguar qué sucedió aquí ya que…- Tsunade la tomó del hombro con una gran sonrisa. -…Naruto está fuera de peligro- La alegría sentida se contagió, generando que la embarazada liberara algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

_-¿Está segura Tsunade-sama?-_

_-Completamente. De alguna manera las heridas están cerrando y acepta esta vez el medicamento que hice. Sakura, nuestro irreverente nos volverá a dar lata y espero que muy pronto…-_

.

Abrió los ojos ante el recuerdo y se juró que esta vez haría bien las cosas. No por nada perdería esta gran oportunidad. ¡Oh no! Ahora sí tenía un motivo para salir adelante y no permitiría que el legado Uzumaki cayera ante el desastre de Reika. ¿Quién iba a decir que, de alguna manera, ella misma se uniría al bando "enemigo"? ¡No podía creerlo! Tantos años de lucha para lograr liberarse de tanto mal y en esos momentos entendió que siempre estuvo equivocada. Por nada del mundo caería de nuevo en ese terrible error, aun cuando su propia sangre estuviera entre sus planes. Konoha era el único pueblo capaz de satisfacer realmente las necesidades de paz y tranquilidad del mundo ninja gracias a que alberga a excelentes miembros de élite que buscan el bienestar mundial, quitándole la idea errónea con la que vivió durante gran parte de su vida.

-Esta vez lo haré bien, lo prometo-

Junko logró salir de la aldea sin ningún problema y, sabiendo el resultado de su osadía, pondría las trampas correspondientes a ese grupo que ya estaba en movimiento para deshacerse de Naruto. Lo bueno es que tenía cierta ventaja y logró alarmar a los vigilantes de Suna ante la llegada inesperada de Ferme. Ese hombre pagaría cada lágrima derramada.

Corrió por todo el desierto en búsqueda de la mejor trampa y la encontró. ¿No sería mejor que esos desquiciados gemelos cayeran bajo su propia fuerza? Para lástima del enemigo, ella los conocía tan bien que esta vez el camino que tendría tanto Naruto como los Irikami sería realmente sencillo. No perdería la oportunidad de destruir al único que le causó tantas molestias. Si tan sólo supiera Ferme que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida con Reika…

-Me las vas a pagar, viejo libidinoso…- Ella se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar. -…y muy caro-

.

Lo "barato" sale caro y ahora lo estaba viendo. No era nada bueno para las apuestas ni para tomar Sake. -¡No puede ser!- se lamentó completamente desilusionado ante su gran derrota. No le gustaba perder, oh no… ¡¿Qué le iba a decir ahora su adorado sensei?!

-¡Ha! Por eso te dije, pedazo de idiota que te calmaras. ¡Ahora tienes que pagar!- mientras que el otro festejaba nuevamente su victoria.

-¡NOOOO!- el grito de terror del pobre Shinobi se escuchó a unas cuadras a la redonda, llamando la atención de todos los aldeanos presentes.

-Y ni te hagas el idiota. Así que mejor cállate y cumple el trato-

-Pero… pero…- el pobre intentó justificarse, pero no pudo por la mirada y el ladrido reprobatorio.

-¡Vamos cejotas! Te lo advertí… ¡Es mi amigo y lo conozco mejor que tú!- acarició a su fiel amigo antes de continuar. –Naruto se recuperó en 10 díaz,no en 5 como dijiste-

-¡Él es mi amigo también!- Rock Lee gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Kiba…- Shino, que no había comentado nada en esas dos horas llenas de apuestas y harto de tanta estupidez, decidió darle fin a eso. –Todos sabíamos que eso iba a pasar. No juegues con eso-

-¡Shino!- Kiba, quien estaba cómodamente en el lomo de su amigo Akamaru, cruzó los brazos realmente molesto. -¡¿De qué lado realmente estás?! ¡Siempre me traicionas!-

-…- Simplemente no estaba para sus berrinches.

-Pero Shino-kun tiene razón- Ahora fue Sai quien comentó después de terminar su pintura. –Sabemos que iba a perder ya que es demasiado idiota para lograr que alguien le crea o simplemente en apostar sin que el Sake le afecte…-

-¡Sai!- Ahora fue Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Soma las que intentaron fallidamente hacer callar a ese hombre que no entendía que ese tipo de palabras sólo causarían más mal del que estaba presente.

-¿Qué?- el mencionado como si nada sacó uno de esos predecibles libros. –Aquí dice que…-

-¡Ash!- Ino, llena de desesperación, le arrebató el libro y le asentó un fuerte golpe. -¡No vas a aprender a relacionarte si sigues con semejantes libros, idiota!-

-…- ¿Por qué no? Ese libro le había funcionado bastante al intentar comprender las relaciones humanas… ¡pudo invitar a una chica a salir sin recibir un golpe!

-Bueno, bueno…-Sakura, quien estaba intentando fallidamente no reírse, continuó para amenizar. –Lo siento mucho Rock Lee, pero tienes que pagar tu apuesta antes del amanecer ya que tú serás el tercero en cuidarlo, así que…- sonrió mientras los demás hacían lo mismo a su manera. -…tienes diez segundos para salir de aquí. Prometo que te avisaré en qué quedamos-

-¿Tú también lo dices, bella flor de Cerezo?- intentó acercarse a ella, sin embargo cierto moreno con una cara de malos amigos, evito cualquier mal acercamiento con su aura maligna, haciendo que el peinado de vaselina simplemente llorara amargamente por tan bella pérdida y saliera disparado a cumplir su apuesta: no hacer ejercicio durante el resto de la noche para, como lo había dicho Shikamaru, acostarse en el tejado y ver el amanecer para guardar sus energías ya que él sería el primero en hacer guardia a la primera luz del sol.

¡Simplemente no podía dejar que su físico se desgastara por no hacer nada!

-De acuerdo, después de que el cejotas se ha ido, ¿cuál es el plan?- Comentó nuevamente Kiba, quien estaba feliz por lo acontecido anteriormente. Lo que le encantaba ganarle al pobre.

-Tenemos que montar guardias las veinticuatro horas- Neji habló serio. –He realizado una lista de los grupos y de los horarios correspondientes que nos tocarán mientras estemos en la aldea.-

-¿Creen que eso sea buena idea?- Chouji preguntó con un gran bocado de papas fritas en su boca. –Quiero decir…- al ver que todos le miraban sin entender realmente el porqué de su cuestionamiento, siguió. –Aún la aldea está en reconstrucción y podemos perder mucho tiempo por tener que estar montando guardias en grupos, pienso que es mejor que lo saquemos de la aldea cuanto antes-

-No tenemos de otra Chouji- Tenten habló para apoyar la idea de su amado. –para nuestra desventaja ninguno de los dos tiene la fuerza suficiente para aguantar un viaje-

-Qué problemáticos son todos- Shikamaru, que estaba acostado al filo de la ventana disfrutando de la noche, observó a todos los presentes. Tenía que sacar lo que tenía dentro. –Opino lo mismo que Chouji, es una gran perdida de tiempo el montar guardia cuando Kakashi ya se encargó de eso. Más bien tenemos que encontrar la manera de sacar a esos dos de la aldea, junto con esos apestosos zorros-

-Pero Shika, ninguno de ellos está en condiciones de realizar un viaje. Naruto requiere atención médica continua- Ino mencionó mirando a Sakura. –Además la mejor protección de lo podemos dar en la aldea-

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso- el Nara se defendió. –Ya que, si Sakura no me deja mentir, el hecho de que Naruto siga con vida es gracias a alguien externo de Konoha que ha entrado sin problema alguno, burlándose de los mejores AMBU que tenemos-

-…- ¡Rayos! Eso era tan cierto. Cuando Sasuke confirmó que un extraño rastro de Chakra apareció entre las cosas de Hinata y en esos frascos, se sintió realmente frustrado ya que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había estado esa noche en la habitación. Sakura apretó levemente la mano de su amado, demostrando que todas las palabras dichas eran completamente ciertas.

-Es mejor sacarlos de la aldea por un tiempo y ni siquiera avisarle a Tsunade sobre esto, por lo menos hasta que estemos seguros de están seguros. Entre menos personas lo sepan es mejor. Jiraiya-sama supo perfectamente que esto pasaría y por lo tanto me dejó encargado a ese idiota dormilón-

-Shikamaru, no es tan fácil lo que nos propones- Sasuke comentó realmente molesto. No estaba de acuerdo con sacar al Dobe, sin embargo al parecer no tendría de otra. –Sin embargo estoy seguro de que puede funcionar. Tienes mi apoyo-

-También el mío- Shino comentó con su seriedad de siempre. –No puedo permitir que ni Hinata ni Naruto sean lastimados-

-Pero…- Kiba intentó debatir, sin embargo no le dejó su compañero de equipo por colocar una de sus manos en sus hombros.

-Es lo mejor-

Y así fue. Planearon el lugar exacto para poder esconder a esos dos dormilones. Tanto Kiba como Shino tendrían la misión de encontrar un excelente escondite lejos de Konoha y Suna mientras que Shikamaru se encargaría de encontrar con Gaara (y con Irikami) la mejor seguridad para su transporte. Mientras tanto Sakura, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, el Cejotas y Chouji cuidarían de su sueño y ayudarían a Kakashi en todo lo que requiriera.

Lo bueno fue que, pasando tres días llenos de planes y búsquedas, Hinata despertó.

...Continuará...


End file.
